


The Slayer's Protector

by OtherCharacterNut



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 181,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCharacterNut/pseuds/OtherCharacterNut
Summary: "In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will have the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer," the watcher recited as he grabbed a dusty volume from the bookcase. "If a Slayer has a specific or dire need of protection, she may call to her an ally. This being will possess insight beyond that of a Watcher and wield powers divergent of a Slayer, however, let no mistake be made. The sole purpose is to defend the Chosen One. She is the Protector. Specific and unique to every Slayer, each Protector will always be gifted with three powers: knowing, agility, and telekinesis. In the beginning, her powers will be weak, but will grow to extraordinary and dangerous lengths the more she learns to control them in battle and training. The Protector may come from any time, place, or even reality to be the perfect match for the Slayer as there will only ever be one Protector for every one Slayer."-Excerpt from Chapter OneThis story will cover seasons 2-7 of BTVS as well as several episodes of Angel (eventually including all of Season 5). Possibly even some of the Graphic Novels! Hope you like it enough to stick with it!
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Spike/Original Female Character, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Protector

* * *

**The Protector**

Buffy walked through the cemetery for what seemed like the thousandth time. Tombs filled the green and brown earth marking the potential awakening spots for newborn vampires, each more daunting than the last. Still, Buffy drew in deep breaths and tried to focus on the silver lining of slaying. Strength, power, confidence in her abilities, how everything was black and white…yet something was missing.

It had been two weeks since she smashed the Master's bones and the slayer was doing her best to get back to normal while overcoming the painful memories. However, the nightmares of that gruesome vampire sinking his brutal teeth into her neck and then dropping her into that dank pool of murky water to die haunted her dreams.

Buffy managed to reclaim her powerful self in her life and duties, but every night when she was alone there was a cold, lingering sensation over her shoulder. It took all of her courage and cautiousness not to peer behind her, as the slayer knew nothing would manifest.

A crisp breeze blew across the cemetery to shake her from routine thoughts. Buffy crossed her arms and hugged her jacket closer to her chilled form. She couldn't remember the last time she felt truly warm or the last time she felt safe. Not since she became the slayer. How did anyone expect her to survive in a life like this? Oh right, she wasn't supposed to. Not forever anyway and she already died once, so when was she going to die again permanently?

The young girl shook her head and quickened her pace. Just because she was able to overcome everything that was thrown at her so far did not mean that Buffy only sometimes felt the weight of her calling crushing down on her shoulders. Something had to be done.

As Buffy walked around a crypt, she began to hear chanting. She swiftly sprinted towards the sound, all the while not letting herself be seen. Within a few moments, the slayer came upon four large and menacing demons chanting over a ceremonial circle. She assumed it was made by them since the circle was made from human bones, a symbol dug into the ground, and their own thick, orange blood. What put her on edge was that the demons themselves were a dark gray color with black devil horns and knife-like claws longer than her fingers, which made the human blood that was smeared all over their bulky and hideous bodies shine a bright and deadly crimson.

Buffy had to force herself to concentrate on the chant, but all she made out was gibberish and a little bit of pig-Latin, but when they all said the word, "Tégurhes" and raised their arms in commanding unison, it didn't matter what she was trying to understand.

A portal of blinding red-ish orange light burst through the symbol on the ground and the whole graveyard shook. Buffy held onto the tombstone she was hiding behind and watched as the same kind of evil creature emerged from the portal and stood before his followers. The chanting demons all knelt before him and Buffy stared at the gigantic demon. It was at least eight feet tall and as wide as two of his followers. His mouth revealed sharp and jagged teeth and glowing eyes the same color as the portal.

Buffy gulped and tucked her hair back.

As the ridiculously enormous demon was greeting his followers, the slayer ran over to them and threw two of the lesser demons behind her by the horns and kicked the two others to the ground.

"Do you have an invitation to be here?" Buffy asked.

The leader growled and went to strike her and Buffy ducked. The other four came charging back but Buffy fought them off and killed one in order to knock the leader to the ground with something heavier than her stake.

The three followers attacked her on all sides and the slayer was trapped. One grabbed her from around the waist while the other two grabbed her arms and legs. Buffy struggled to get free but their grasp was too strong. They lifted her up to their master and as he was ready to slice her in half with his claws, Angel came flying in from nowhere and tackled the leader.

Creating a good distraction, Buffy kicked a lesser demon in the face and punched another one between the eyes before flipping herself over the one who held her torso in order to snap his neck. She faced the last two and after a bit of fighting, Buffy drove her stake into one's face and broke the other demon's neck.

The slayer turned to see Angel fighting the leader and she couldn't help but admire his fighting skills. It was amazing, _he_ was amazing. The way Angel was so quick in countering the demon's moves and executing his own blows, Buffy watched completely mesmerized by his heroism and undeniable gorgeousness.

Then, Angel had his feet kicked out from under him. The slayer immediately went into action and easily ignored her minor pain to help her beautiful vampire. Together they fought the evil monster but it was a lot harder than Angel made it seem. The demon's strikes were brutal. Buffy could feel her bones bruise and when she didn't get out of the way fast enough, the demon slashed her side with his razor sharp nails.

The slayer was determined not to fall to the ground, but an enraged Angel fought with new passion and quickly crushed its head into a tombstone, causing lots of orange blood to spew and spill all over the soft grass.

The slayer straightened up and pressed her hands to her wound as Angel walked over. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He was dressed so nicely in his dark clothes as usual and glowed in the moonlight with his proud yet humble expression that you wouldn't know he just killed a demon in a very disgusting way.

"You're hurt," he said in a worried, but still velvet voice. "How bad is it?"

"Oh, no worries," Buffy tried to cover it up. "It's just a cut, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Angel took another step toward her and his captivating eyes desperately pried for the truth.

Buffy huffed and confessed, "Okay, okay, it hurts, but nothing that won't heal."

The soulful vampire came very close to her and gently held her hands in his, the concern for the woman he loved filling his eyes. "You need to have that taken care of right away." His voice was so soft and caring that Buffy couldn't help but stare at his lips. "I think your bruises will be gone by tomorrow, but you need to bandage your cut or it'll only get worse; even with you."

"I'll be sure to do that," Buffy smiled. "So, how do you know this won't heal all by itself in the knick of time?"

"I know a lot more about how to hurt people than I'd like." Angel answered solemnly, releasing her hands.

"Still," The young blonde continued sweetly, "I appreciate the help. Thanks."

Angel smiled down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her hazel eyes. She was more beautiful to him than she would ever know. "Always, Buffy."

* * *

Buffy walked as fast as she could to her watcher's house. The fight in the cemetery was the last straw. If it weren't for Angel, she would have been torn apart and probably eaten. Everything was unraveling and instead of it floating down around her fingers it was binding her hands together. A slayer couldn't fight no handed.

She knocked on the wooden door and before long Giles opened it with a surprised smile. "Hello Buffy." He moved aside so his charge could come inside and added, "How are you this evening?"

"Not good." Buffy stated as she went straight for the couch and pulled up her shirt to expose her wound.

Giles followed her in concern, but when he saw the blood-filled gash he cried, "Oh Lord! Buffy, what happened? Are you all right?"

The young girl nodded, but winced when Giles began to clean the laceration. Her tender flesh stung under the dabs of peroxide but not enough to numb her writhing stomach. No amount of deep breathing or sensitive wounds could distract from her desperate decision.

"I almost lost, Giles," Buffy said in a whisper. "It was close."

The watcher moved a bit closer as he bandaged around the wound. "But you didn't lose, you're going to be all right, Buffy."

The slayer half-heartedly nodded.

"There you are," Giles breathed a sigh of relief. "The bone bruises should be better by tomorrow, but those lacerations need to be looked after for a couple of days."

"Yeah, that's what Angel told me." Buffy agreed, pulling her shirt down and relaxing into the cushions.

"Angel?" Giles asked, removing his glasses.

"He was there tonight," Buffy explained. "There were four big ugly demons who summoned a bigger and uglier demon and he killed the leader while I killed his minions."

"What did these demons look like? Did you hear a name of some sort?"

"Big, bulky, gray, black horns and long, sharp claws for fingernails. I couldn't understand the chant but at the end, right before the huge one appeared, they said something like Tejas or Toughers or something like that."

Giles tried not to frown at how horrible she was with supernatural names, but when he started to think of what might match her description the watcher got up and grabbed a book. After flipping through some pages, he pointed to a picture and asked, "Is that what you saw?"

Buffy leaned over and saw the picture of the demons she killed and their leader. "Yup, that's them. Who or what were they?"

"They were called the Tégurhians. Tégurhes was created by evil forces millennia ago to populate the world as an army and kill every living thing in it. They were all killed off thousands of years ago, but a few escaped until the time was right to raise the original Tégurhes. Which I guess was tonight." Giles closed the book and plopped it on the table a bit disappointed in himself for not knowing that.

"Wow, big night without even knowing it." Buffy mused as she began to pick at her cuticles.

Giles noticed his slayer begin her nervous habit and scooted closer to her. "Buffy, is something on your mind?"

Buffy sighed at his caring question and looked at him with watery eyes. Rupert removed his glasses and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand but not a muscle in her body relaxed.

"I'm scared Giles," Buffy's voice cracked and a few stray tears fell from her eyes. "I feel like the last few missions were won by the skin of my nose. I don't think I'm totally over what happened to me with the Master. I thought I was after I smashed his bones, but I don't feel safe when I patrol alone anymore. I mean, it's not like I felt all safe and warm like a little puppy with all the slaying before I died, but this is different, it's worse now. I need protection of some kind, any kind as long as it's powerful."

Giles rubbed her arm in understanding before he removed it and went to clean his glasses. Gathering his thoughts, he responded, "Buffy, you already have more powerful protection than any other slayer recorded as you have your family and friends. There is no more you could have as slayers are meant to fight alone."

The young girl sat forward on the couch and stared up at the man who had looked out for her as much as father would. "It's not enough, Giles. I need to feel safe if I'm going to stay alive."

Giles said nothing and turned his gaze to his bookshelf.

"There has to be something, Giles. Centuries upon centuries of slayers and not one had any protection? None of them felt like they needed a safety net? A little insurance? I don't buy that."

Buffy straightened her back and wiped her eyes. Taking control of her quivering breath, she raised her voice so maybe he would look at her and understand. "I don't care if it's dangerous or forbidden or impossible. I'll die again soon and for good if I don't get the protection I need so I can do my job. C'mon Giles, if you know anything that could help me feel like a real slayer again, I need you to tell me."

Giles turned away from her as he put his glasses back on. " _In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will have the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer_." The watcher recited as he grabbed a dusty volume from the bookcase.

He turned back to Buffy as he flipped through the pages. He worked slowly as if his fingers were at war with his mind. Finally, Giles sat down next to her once he found the hidden chapter. Buffy scooted closer and gasped at the words that followed.

Giles finally met her eyes and said, "There is only one thing that will give you such a steep request, but I must tell you that it isn't a spell or a potion or anything of that nature, it's much greater…with severe consequences."

Buffy nodded and Giles read, "If a slayer has a specific or dire need of protection, she may call to her an ally. This being will possess insight beyond that of a watcher and wield powers divergent of a slayer, however, let no mistake be made. The sole purpose is to defend the Chosen One. She is the Protector. Specific and unique to every slayer, each protector will always be gifted with three powers: knowing, agility, and telekinesis. In the beginning, her powers will be weak, but will grow to extraordinary and dangerous lengths the more she learns to control them in battle and training."

"How could you not have told me this?" Buffy shouted, causing Giles to jump. "This is huge! I could've used this from day one!"

"There's more. If you let me finish this passage, you will understand why this is never mentioned."

Buffy blinked and held her breath at the unfamiliar concern in his hushed tone. She slowly sat back and pulled her legs to her chest in order to stay still. Giles never took his eyes off the book and Buffy never took her eyes off his fretful expression.

"The protector may come from any time, place, or even reality to be the perfect match for the slayer as there will only ever be one protector for every one slayer. Therefore, only one ritual exists to summon a protector to the Chosen One." The watcher went on to describe the detailed and specific summoning spell and then recited something in Latin that made Buffy's eyebrow rise in confusion. Giles cleared his throat and added, "Which translates to 'I summon you to protect and defend me, I call you to be my trusted ally, I bring you to me to help in my destiny. I am the Chosen One and choose not to stand alone. Fulfill your purpose and assist me with mine. Become the Protector.'"

"A protector has been able to be called unknown centuries after the First Slayer. It has since been recorded to extend the life of a slayer and therefore allowed her to vanquish more evil from the world. Another unmistakable truth is the bond formed between slayer and protector: it is stronger and deeper than that of partners or friends as the two become blood sisters through the summoning ritual. A protector may only gain her powers through the blood of a slayer and is why only said ritual may summon and create the protector. Only six known slayers have formed this connection and it brought many victories, but also tragedies once the protector fulfilled her destiny. The core purpose of the protector is to keep the Chosen One alive longer than her average lifespan. Consequently, the protector will never outlive the slayer. For this singular reason, it was declared by the Watcher's Counsel over five centuries ago to preserve what little substantial information there is about them so that no slayer would call upon a protector without apocalyptic need."

Giles placed the book down on the coffee table and looked over at Buffy, who was picking at her cuticles again, along with her fingernails.

"Okay, so what the book says is that for me to feel safe and be protected and have my life basically be what I always wished it could since my calling left a permanent message, I would have to summon an unknowing girl who would literally become my sister to die in my place?"

"To put it simply and rather bluntly, yes." Giles answered, taking off his glasses and placing them on the book.

"That's so unfair! I don't want to bring a girl here just to love her as my sister and then let her die just so I can feel better and live longer!"

"Yes, that would be why only six known slayers out of nearly all to ever exist have done it and why the Watcher's Counsel essentially forbade it." Giles replied with truthful sarcasm.

Buffy looked at the book and back at Giles. There had to be a loophole. She needed to find a way to have this protection so she could live her life again, especially if that meant she got to have one person in the entire world that could truly understand her.

"How long did the slayers and their protectors live after being activated?" she curiously asked.

Giles reached over for the book, scanned it, and replied, "The longest living slayer with a protector was thirty-two and the longest living protector lasted three years and died at twenty-one. The shortest lived protector was four months at age seventeen." Giles lifted his eyes to see Buffy scrunching her nose. "What are you thinking?"

"A protector hasn't been called for at least 500 years, right? So maybe the longest living protector only survived three years because it was forever ago and the slayers didn't know any better than to let their protectors die?"

"It's possible, but they didn't just let them die, Buffy," Giles tried to explain. "It's out of their control."

"Well it won't be out of mine." Buffy stated as she got off the couch and headed for the door.

"What do you mean?" the watcher called after her.

"I need help, Giles. Protector kind of help, but I'm not about to doom some innocent girl's life. We're gonna slay together and protect each other. I won't have this protector dying for me stuff."

She was about to turn and leave, but Giles grabbed her arm to stop her. "I understand your reasoning and what you _want_ your relationship with a protector to be like, but that's _not_ how this works. The protector's one and only purpose is to protect you and that will always mean that she will die in order to keep you alive and safe." His voice was stern and convincing, but Giles saw that it wasn't convincing enough.

"Not if I teach her how to defend herself so that we can fight together as chosen equals. And I'll protect her as much as she'll protect me. It's a two way street to me, Giles. I'll make it work. I know I can. I have to."

"Why do you have to?" Giles persisted. "You are doing very well and will only get better. Why do you need to do this?"

"Because –" Buffy hesitated to find the words. "I'm alone, Giles. I know I have friends and I am so grateful for them, but they aren't in the same boat I am. You at least have a council full of watchers to relate to. I have no one like that." Buffy's eyes pleaded for him to understand, but in this they were disconnected. "I know it's selfish of me, but I think I deserve a little selfishness every once in a while. I have a gut feeling on this, Giles. It's a good thing. But just in case, I'll even find a way to send her home if and when she ever wants to leave. Now, is the magic shop still open?"

* * *

Buffy had gotten to the Magic Shop an hour before it closed and was able to purchase everything she needed for the summoning ritual. She snuck it into her room and impatiently waited for her mother to fall asleep so she could begin. Once she knew it was safe, Buffy created the binding circle of candles, illuminating the room. Referencing the book she grabbed from Giles' coffee table, the slayer crushed the herbs and sprinkled them on the carpet to make the bonding symbol.

First, the double spiral – signifying the bond and balance of slayer and protector – made of bloodroot for protection and strength along with eyebright for mental and psychic powers. Then she made the unique blood sword symbol solely made of hyssop for sacrifice. Buffy took a moment to gaze on the soft white spirals and the vibrant purple right down the middle. However, there was one more piece. She took the ankh amulet to give the spell the breath of life it needed and laid it on the center of the blood sword. Everything was ready. Buffy knelt in the circle at the symbol's edge and pricked her finger. Drops of blood trickled off and landed on the ankh.

The slayer took a deep breath and recited the incantation. Nothing happened. Buffy squeezed more blood and chanted again. The candles merely flickered and her blood began to drip off the amulet. She shook her head and cut deeply into her palm. Everything inside of her was being pulled to this ritual as though a magnetic force was switched on the moment she learned of this protector. She had to succeed; her life may as well depend on it – literally.

Blood seeped from her hand and pooled over the ankh like paint as she chanted. Once it was covered, Buffy saw it boil as the candles went spectacularly ablaze. Buffy gasped at the sharp tear in her wrist. She grabbed her bleeding hand and saw that the same symbol she drew on the floor was suddenly marked in harsh, black lines on her wrist. The slayer's eyes widened at the sight and the feeling of unity when the candles blew out. The connection had been made. Buffy found her protector.

* * *

A phone rang. It was a loud and standard ring and it wouldn't cease. Libby's hand reached out from under the covers and turned on the light that stood on the nightstand. She squinted at the sudden brightness and tried to read the caller ID. She peered in closer as her eyes adjusted, but what she saw didn't make any sense. The phone read: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. _What?_ The young girl sleepily picked up the phone and plopped it against her ear.

"Hello?" she croaked, unaware if any of it was actually happening.

"Ego voco vos protego quod vallo mihi," a female voice intensely recited.

"What?" Libby asked as a jolt of adrenaline woke her up.

"Ego dico vos ut exsisto meus inquisitor socius,"

"Who is this?"

"Ego addo vos ut mihi iuvo in meus fatum."

Now the teen was upright, alert and freaking out. "Okay, seriously whoever this is-"

"Ego sum Electus Unus quod sumo non subsisto unus,"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Presto vestri voluntas quod succurro mihi per mei."

"What are you saying?" Her voice was shrill now.

"Fio Patronus."

"Okay! Whoever this is, this isn't funny and if you call again, I'm calling the police."

Libby was about to hang up when the female voice continued, "I summon you to protect and defend me, I call you to be my trusted ally, I bring you to me to help in my destiny. I am the Chosen One and choose not to stand alone. Fulfill your purpose and assist me with mine. Become the Protector."

She lifted herself onto her knees, fear plastered on her face. What did that mean? Why did the voice sound like Sarah Michelle Gellar? What the hell was going on? The other end had no answers, only the same voice repeating the Latin incantation. Libby dropped the phone onto the bed when the chant came from outside her room.

"Who the fu-OUWW!" Libby screamed as her veins felt like they caught fire and bent over the mattress to hold herself.

It felt as though her blood had turned to molten glass, gushing and slicing its way through every cell in her body. She couldn't even her breath or slow her rapidly pounding heart. Libby shrieked and grabbed her throbbing skull as though the burning liquid would burst through her brain. She stumbled on her feet, unaware if she was about to pass out or vomit or both. When she tripped over a few magazines on the floor, Libby caught sight of her veins…

They began to glow blue, then purple, then maroon, and then red in mere seconds. It happened all over her body, from her chest, down her arms, all the way to her feet. Libby began to cry as it became the deepest crimson, she had ever seen…and wailed in another wave of pain when it began to sparkle gold.

Libby forced herself to crawl out of her room and down the hall. She could feel her body boiling at a dangerous temperature and knew she wouldn't survive if she didn't cool herself down. The bathroom was close, but it seemed like she seared everything she touched. Falling into the tub, Libby rained ice-cold water down on top of her and tried to hang up to dial 911, but the phone was unresponsive. She had no choice but to curl up in the shower and listen to the voice echoing through her house. And all she could think about was how badly she wanted her mother to come home.

"Please! Stop!" she screamed to the empty house. "You're killing me!"

"Become the Protector," the voice commanded.

"What does that mean?"

"Become the Protector."

"Who are you?"

"Become the Protector."

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

"Become the Protector."

"HELP!"

"Become the Protector."

Libby sucked in her last desperate breath as the voice silenced and her vision darkened. The scorching liquid slowed in her veins, as her heartbeat slowed…slowed…slowed until she closed her eyes and slumped deeper into the rising water.


	2. Connection

** Connection **

A pair of golden brown eyes burst open and she coughed for air. Nothing was clear. Everything seemed to be trapped in a dark kaleidoscope and her body anchored to the ground. She struggled to come out of the paralysis but the touch of grass cooling her fingertips calmed her. This gave her a moment to finally get a lungful of air and her body was free to roll over to get her bearings. Libby wiped her eyes and realized that she wasn't soaked anymore. She wasn't in the tub anymore. She wasn't even in her house anymore! Jumping to her feet, and regretting that decision, she toppled back and held her aching head, surprised to see a lack of glowing veins.

The boiling pain was gone, except she was somehow standing in a graveyard…at night…alone…in her pajamas. _What the hell happened?_ She took a step to lean against a crypt and looked up to see the name, Alpert. Libby squinted at the letters and knew she had seen them before. Absorbing her surroundings in more detail, it hit her. She wasn't just in a graveyard; this was the famous cemetery in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Libby's memories began to come back with more clarity but there was no logical way to connect the dots. No way that made sense. It was impossible. She couldn't be in Sunnydale because it was a fictional town in California. A fictional town that was destroyed in 2003 no less! No. There was absolutely no way.

_Crack._

Libby stilled all nervous movement and slowly turned her head. A few rows over, half covered in shadow and moonlight, was a well-dressed vampire covered in dirt. Libby gasped when he bared his fangs. She trembled at the iconic appearance that played on her screen so many times over the years, only now it was stalking her like prey.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up…"

"Tears will not save you, little girl," he growled as his fingers clawed the air.

Libby backed away, trying not to make him pounce and whimpered, "You're not real. You can't be real."

The vampire laughed as he matched her speed, smiling. "I'm the truest thing you'll ever experience." Libby breathed harder as she worked her way through a row of headstones as he closed in. "Death."

Horror shocked her system into action as the vampire jumped, teeth ready to tear into her neck. She screamed and it echoed throughout the cemetery as she held up her hands to shield herself before they hit the ground.

Libby panted vigorously and shut her eyes, but never felt the pinch of fangs. She didn't feel anything. Opening her eyes, she did not find her killer anywhere near her. No…he was flying through the air and soon tumbling to the ground several rows away. However, Libby watched him instantly get to his feet, a scowl of confusion and rage on his bumpy face. She glanced at her hands and then used them to lift herself up and run in the opposite direction.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

* * *

The slayer tossed and turned with images of a young girl hurling a vampire through the air with a wave of her hand flashing in her dreams. Over and over, Buffy saw the girl run through the cemetery and the vampire being thrown into the air without any physical contact. The same two images finally brought Buffy to consciousness. She turned to see that it had only been three hours since the summoning ritual and in just under two it would be dawn.

Buffy hissed at the sting in her wrist. It felt like the mark was seeping into her skin, releasing venom into her bloodstream. There was no visible difference, but all the slayer could think about was getting to the cemetery. She quickly changed and jumped out of the window. At a dead run, Buffy made it to the cemetery very quickly and the further she went the more the sting lessened. It was leading her to the protector.

Libby ducked down between the foliage of another mausoleum and put a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. Any fear the vampire might have felt after he first attacked was long gone now. She couldn't seem to do whatever it was she did before, so she fled. Libby thankfully slowed and softened her breathing enough for the vampire to continue his hunt right by her. However, she stayed right where she sat, covered by shadow and brush. Libby's eyes followed her hand as she removed it from her mouth to somehow see a mark imbedded into her wrist.

It was as precise as a geometric tattoo. A simple double spiral fit across the slender middle of her wrist, the left spiral facing down and the right facing up, with a vertical line going straight down the middle of the whole symbol. Near the top of that line was a downward half circle – like the hilt of a sword – and two solid dots underneath, one on either side of the vertical line. It was simple and unique, but how did it get there?

The venomous sting had all but disappeared and yet Buffy couldn't find her protector anywhere. She vaguely knew whom to look for, but she was mainly relying on her tattoo to guide her. There was still a slight sting so the slayer kept to the surrounding area to search.

Libby tried to straighten between the sharp vines, but her shirt got caught. She turned to free herself and rustled the leaves around her. Ripping the hem away, the young girl pricked herself. She suckled the blood dripping from her hand, but was stopped when the vampire surprised her from the back corner of the mausoleum and grabbed her newly tattooed wrist.

Libby screamed and struggled as he snarled, "Allow me."

Buffy heard the scream and the sting was gone. She ran for the vampire and pulled him off the frightened protector. Libby fell to the ground and wasted no time in crawling behind a large tombstone. She watched as Buffy – Buffy the _actual_ vampire slayer – fight the newly turned vampire. He landed some blows, but the slayer was more skilled and soon drove a stake through his heart. Libby gaped when the vampire exploded into dust and stared at a very young Buffy.

The slayer tucked a few blonde strands behind her ear and attentively walked closer to the shield headstone Libby was crouching behind. "It's okay. It's safe."

Finally blinking, Libby slowly got to her feet. The two girls examined each other without closing in the distance between them. Libby couldn't believe it. It _was_ Buffy Summers. By the length and style of hair – not to mention the youthful appearance – it had to be season two. How could she not be dreaming? How could any of this possibly be real?

"I know you must have a lot of questions and I promise I can answer them, but I think we should have that conversation in the comfort of my watcher's house."

All Libby could seem to do was shake her head. Buffy slowly stepped closer, but stopped when she saw her protector's body become rigid. She took a moment and couldn't control the wisp of a smile on her lips. It was incredible. Buffy could feel the power inside the girl as though it was pumping through her own veins. She was drawn to it like lightning to an umbrella. However, the panic in her protector's brown eyes caused a problem in the completion of their connection.

"I'm Buffy. What's your name?"

Gripping the headstone, Libby realized it didn't matter how any of this was happening anymore. Whether it was a dream, night terror, or hallucination she couldn't stay in the graveyard in her pajamas forever. She wanted a safer place to be until she woke up…and if it was all inexplicably real, she just needed a safe place to be. Libby walked out from behind her shield and said, "I'm Libby. Libby Winters."

Buffy nodded and offered the protector her hand. Libby carefully took it and when their right hands clasped, a surge of power and unity overwhelmed them. They both stared at each other in awe at the intense sensation and even though Libby was still freaked out of her mind, it unexplainably brought her some solace.

"There's a lot you need to tell me…"

"Yeah, there is and my watcher can probably tell you even more."

Libby nodded and followed Buffy to Giles' house. Along the way, she had realized how cold she truly was so Buffy offered up her jacket, which Libby timidly accepted. It was a long, silent walk. Libby kept staring at everything around her, the parts of Sunnydale both shown and never seen over the seven seasons. It was in a word: surreal.

When they arrived at Giles' apartment, the sun had begun to peek over the horizon and light the sky. Buffy pounded on the door until she heard British grumbling on the other side. Libby stared as his voice grew louder and her mouth dropped when he finally opened the door.

"What the bloody hell is so important at this ho –" Giles ranted until he saw two young girls standing at his threshold. "–ur…" He stilled and studied the girl next to his charge.

She had to be the same age as Buffy, though she was slightly taller. Dark, curly hair fell around her face down to her upper arms covering some of the patches of dirt staining her fair skin. The pale blue tank she wore under Buffy's jacket was stained as well, with a rip at the bottom marked with blood. The black cotton shorts did nothing to protect her scraped legs, but the true injury was her bare, bleeding feet. Giles blinked to ensure there was a newly called protector at his doorstep and when those dazed brown eyes kept looking up at him, the watcher knew what must be done.

"Forgive me, please – please come in," Giles fully opened the door and Buffy led Libby inside.

"Here," said Buffy in a soothing tone as she sat Libby on the couch. "Just relax with a pillow and a blanket while I get a bowl of warm water to clean your feet, okay?"

Libby nodded as Buffy left and then she glanced at the disoriented Giles. "I-I'll get antiseptic and-and bandages."

Giles met his slayer in the kitchen and furiously hissed, "What have you done?"

"What I said I would do," Buffy hissed back, making sure the running water was louder than their argument. "You don't understand –"

"No, _you_ don't understand! I told you the existence of the protector to show you why you didn't need one or at most you wouldn't need such drastic assistance until an apocalypse threatened to be unstoppable."

"Right, because a new protector with no time to train or confidence about what's going on would be the key to stopping an unstoppable apocalypse."

"Dammit Buffy! That is _not_ the point!" Buffy blinked and leaned back at the fury in her watcher's eyes and voice. "I told you the repercussions of calling a protector and you blatantly ignored me! You were supposed to realize that it was better to fight alone than to doom someone else to ease your fears. Now, that poor girl sitting and bleeding on my couch – much like you were not six hours ago – is terrified and destined to _die for you_."

Tears welled up in the back of her throat and began to fill her hazel eyes. She turned away from Giles and dampened a cloth under the faucet. "I won't let that happen, Giles. I will protect her as much as she protects me. It's a partnership. An equal partnership."

"Equal?" he challenged. "Tell me, did you find a spell to send her home whenever she wishes to leave?"

Buffy watched the water overflow the rim of the bowl and answered, "No."

"And you won't because there isn't one."

"Give me time."

"Time is the one thing she may not have! It doesn't matter if you create an equal partnership with her, Buffy. The protector's sole purpose is to die so the slayer can live."

"It _does_ matter!" Buffy nearly yelled over the steaming water as she held up her tattooed wrist. "We are equal, Giles. And balanced in our destinies. And as I've changed a prophecy once before I _will_ do it again to make sure she lives."

Giles removed his glasses and sternly said, "Buffy, you can't be sure of anything."

"Yes I can! You're the one who doesn't understand. I _can't_ do this alone and I would've always been alone no matter who was around me because _I am_ separated from everything normal, Giles. This," she pressed the tattoo again, triggering Giles' curiosity. " _Libby_ changes everything. I'm not alone anymore so we will _both_ live."

Giles rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. He turned to the counter and tucked the supplies he used on Buffy into his elbow so he could carry them and the bowl of warm water to the new protector. As he turned off the faucet, he murmured, "Until you discover a spell to send her home, tell no one of her true purpose. The last thing we need to do is frighten her more."

Buffy closed her eyes and deeply breathed to calm the waves of doubt flooding her conscience. Suddenly, she reached for the phone and dialed Willow's number. "Hello?" said a very groggy voice. Buffy sadly smiled at the sound of her best friend. "Hey Willow."

"Buffy? Mmm. It's so early. What's going on?"

"Something's happened. Something really big and I want you to be here for it."

"Big? What kind of big? Where?"

"Giles' place. I'll explain when you get here. And call Xander for me? I need to get back, but I want him here too."

"Um, okay, yeah. We'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Will." Buffy hung up and looked out the bar window to see Giles tending to Libby's wounds. It would be all right. It had to be all right.

She walked out into the living room where Libby instantly looked up and met her eyes. "Is everything okay?" The brunette looked to Giles and back to Buffy.

"Yeah, we just, uh –" Buffy looked to Giles who finished, "An argument. As I told you."

Libby frowned and asked, "About me?"

"No, about whether or not to invite friends." Buffy smirked at Giles and concluded, "Which I did. I thought they should be here when we tell you everything."

Libby nodded and pried, "And exactly what is everything?"

* * *

"Okay…sure… _what?_ " the newfound protector yelled. Buffy and Giles had concluded their explanation of what was happening and Libby's reaction matched the baffled expressions of Willow and Xander.

"Is there anything you don't understand o-or is it rather, um, all together d-difficult?" inquired Giles thoughtfully.

Libby slowly closed her mouth and stared at the once fictional librarian from his couch. She never blinked, intensifying her golden glare like a jaguar through a glass barricade at the zoo. _You_ _ **just**_ _told me that I've entered a reality where "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" is_ _ **real**_ _and that traveling here has given me random "Charmed" powers! Got our own symbol and everything! So what? I was magically summoned by Buffy –_ _ **freakin'**_ _– Summers to be her protector, which_ _ **doesn't even exist**_ _in the TV show? Are you kidding me?!_ Libby blinked and stated, "Difficult to process."

Buffy shifted in her seat and replied, "I know it's a lot to take in and I wish I could make it super easy to understand, but I can't so feel free to ask us anything."

Libby turned her cat-like stare on the slayer. _Questions you say? As though I have a shortage of them! I barely know where I should start! What year is it? What episode are we in? If we're even in a specific one. Why_ _ **exactly**_ _am I here? How long will I be here? Will I be able to go home? Where will I live until I go home? And if I can't go home, is there a way to fix that? Am I going to school on the Hellmouth in the meantime? How much do you think I_ _ **know**_ _? I mean, I know pretty much everything. Am I supposed to tell you that I know pretty much everything? Should I tell you where I'm really from? Should I confess that all of this is supposed to be a fictional TV show? If I do tell, do I tell Buffy? Giles? All of them at once? Or just keep it to myself? Am I here to change everything, assumingly for the better? What if I make things worse? If I fail do I get sent back home? Do I_ _ **die**_ _? What will happen to me when the series ends?_

"Libby?" Buffy carefully snapped the protector out of her trance, causing a flinch in surprise. "You okay? Looked like your thoughts had you trapped in there."

"Yeah," Libby sighed. "Good word, trapped."

"Well, yeah!" Willow burst from her seat on the coffee table and at the startled looks she softened, "I mean, it's just a lot has happened in a very small window of time and everything's unfamiliar. I don't even understand what's going on, really."

Libby slightly smiled, thankful that she wasn't the only one in that way of feeling. By the look on Xander's face, his thoughts were discombobulated in trying to figure the whole thing out too. "Yeah, I don't know if it's the crazy, early bird hour or if my tiny Xander brain isn't equipped to understand…but how are you not wiggin' out right now? I mean you just unwittingly traveled from God knows where to a place you've never been to find people you've never met to be a part of something you never knew existed!"

A small giggle bubbled through her lips. Xander just summed up everything that was driving her over the edge and it somehow put her just enough in reverse so she wouldn't topple over. Seeing her reaction, Xander relaxed and gave her a shrug with a grin. "Just saying."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just more the wig out in my head kind of girl."

They all nodded and after a few moments, Buffy gently tried again. "Care to voice any of those wigging out questions? It might help."

Libby curled up her legs closer to her chest and finally answered, "I just don't understand why I'm here. You'd be fine without me."

Buffy took a breath and deeply replied, "Okay, what it comes down to is I need someone who can understand me – my calling, my _life_ – someone who can share those things on a level no one else can. I need that someone so I can finally feel safe in order to keep on saving the world without getting killed again. When I read about Protectors – about what you would be – something inside of me was pulled to the ritual like I knew it was right. Like this was…" Buffy held out her wrist, rubbing the tattoo, trying to find the words.

"Destined by the Fates?" Libby finished, looking at her own before meeting Buffy's fiery eyes.

"Exactly. They just needed to wait for me to find it and summon you."

Everyone was silent when Libby looked back down to the spirals and sword on her wrist. She didn't understand why Buffy came upon the calling of a protector, or how it struck her, but she did understand the feeling of balance and unity that it forged between them. Libby felt it when she clasped the slayer's hand; it was in her blood, sealed in the tattoo. It was weird enough being in the Buffyverse without having a magical connection to a not so fictional slayer.

"So you read about Protectors and instantly thought that you needed one. That's why I'm here?" Libby pried firmly. "Because you need to feel better with your slaying after the Master bit you and left you to drown?" They all stared, shocked, and Libby began to panic. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"What? No!" reassured Buffy. "No, it's just…"

"How did you know about the Master?" Xander loudly cut in from the floor by Buffy.

Willow nodded. "I don't think we mentioned him specifically."

"We didn't," Giles calmly explained as he cleaned his glasses in the corner chair. "It's her power of knowing."

Libby slowly drew in a sharp breath as her mind flashed with a series recap. _Yup. That's me. The new and apparently protective know-it-all._

The blonde blinked at the sense of wheels turning in the brunette's brain and her hazel eyes involuntarily sparkled. It was unbelievable. Her protector was gaining powers within the first day and they would only grow. In that moment, Buffy let herself feel the connection completely. She wasn't alone. For the first time in her life, she had someone who would be on her side of life, someone who truly knew. Buffy loved her watcher, her friends, her family and she was grateful for them, but no matter how close she was to them, there would always be that barrier that had the slayer cut off. No longer. Not with a protector.

Through curly tendrils, Libby saw the Slayer/Protector connection in Buffy's eyes and felt it in her blood. She had to admit, as weird and crazy and impossible as it was, it was damn powerful and downright amazing. For that reason alone, she knew she had to get it together.

Shattering the silence, she asked, "How long will I be here?" She didn't know if Willow or Xander saw it, but for a brief moment both Buffy and Giles looked concerned. A familiar concern she witnessed in the kitchen… However, it vanished, and nothing seemed ill-fated.

"As long as I'm here," said Buffy, fighting the guilt threatening to seize her voice.

Libby faintly frowned when she saw Giles remove his glasses for a second cleaning and pushed, "Okay, then how would I go home?"

"I suspect the Powers That Be might intervene or I pull resources from the Watcher's Council to find a spell to send you home," responded Giles.

"Right, well, as I'm here indefinitely… Where am I gonna stay?" Libby had to move on from that question. All she could think about was what her family would be going through and how her friends would be feeling. Just because you wish you could live in one of your favorite TV shows doesn't mean you _actually_ want to or should for that matter.

Simultaneously, Giles and Buffy declared, "Here" – "With me"

Buffy turned to her watcher and demanded, "Why would she stay here?"

"Because I see no conceivable way of you explaining a new permanent houseguest like Libby without telling your mother the entire truth about who you are," Giles strictly said.

The slayer knew he was right, but the teenager wanted her new protector with her too much. "Giles, the ritual didn't just make her my protector, it made her my sister. Shouldn't we learn to live together as both?"

"Yes, and I'm sure if a time presents itself you may both live under the same roof, but for now I truly believe it's best that Libby resides here."

"I'm the slayer, Giles, and as the slayer the protector should live with me."

Giles rose from his chair and determined, "I'm the watcher, Buffy, and Libby will need my guidance as much as your _balance_ …if not more in this transitional period."

Libby saw Willow scoot to the side and Xander curl up into a ball much like she did. Buffy had no choice but to submit into the cushions. However, she did look to her protector for the deciding vote.

"I don't want to offend anyone, but I think Giles is right," she resolved. "We'll spend practically all day together anyway, right? I don't want to complicate anything, especially when there'll be a better time for me to move in with you."

Reluctantly agreeing, Buffy nodded and relaxed at the thought of days to come. "All right, so what else do we need to figure out?"

Willow raised her hand and said, "She's going to need clothes and records for school and stuff."

"We should all go shopping and buy her lots of hot little outfits!" Xander declared. His eyes grew very wide as he realized that he just said that out loud and stuttered, "Except I'm kidding! I totally did not mean that! At all! Please forget I said that."

And so was the first laugh of Libby Winters and it was instantly infectious. Willow rolled her eyes and Buffy smacked his shoulder. A new normal was being created…at Xander's expense.

"Despite Xander's lewd idea, what are we gonna do about all that?"

Giles looked at the clock and replied to Buffy, "We can take her to breakfast and then shopping for everything she needs today."

Buffy hesitated before asking the inevitable question, "With what money?"

"Mine,' replied Giles.

"I couldn't put you out like that," said Libby as she straightened in her seat. She didn't entirely mean it since she knew she needed more than just the clothes off her back, but then again she also knew that Giles would have to buy literally everything and that would be very costly.

"You're not in the least," Giles kindly assured, "It is, after all, a necessity."

Libby smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

"Okay great!" Buffy exclaimed as she got off the couch. "So I'll go get an outfit for you to wear today and then we'll go have a whole day of shopping."

"Oh!" Willow shouted and jumped up as well. "I can go get my laptop so I can forge all of the documents that she'll need to enroll in school on Monday."

"And I can go get money for breakfast," said Xander.

Giles shook his head and ordered, "Be back here in one hour."

They all waved and when the door closed, Libby dropped her head back against the arm of the couch. Giles came to sit next to her, ready to plan out where she'd be staying in his apartment only Libby's words came out first. "I think I need to tell you something about my knowing power."

Fumbling for a moment, Giles nodded and silently wished for as many books on protectors as there were on slayers. "Yes?"

"Okay, here it is…" Libby drew in a long breath. "You said my powers would start out weak and get stronger through training, but my knowing was instant. And it's not like a seer; there are no flashes of certain images that I need to piece together. I have a long stretch of knowledge of the future and it's not just about danger and magic. I know all of you, your lives and everything. The details don't leave much room for interpretation. There's a path y'all need to stick fairly close to and, well, a lot of it is painful. But if they don't happen then the whole chain reaction will start and other things, good things that happen out of the bad, might not happen." Libby paused to breathe and grew worried by Giles' expression. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to change? And if I do change it, how the hell do I go about it? Should I lay out the whole picture or just reveal enough pieces? Oh, and let's not forget about certain stuff I can't change. It doesn't take this knowing power to know I'm gonna feel very guilty and y'all are gonna be really hurt and angry. How am I supposed to do this? _Be_ this? It's not like the knowledge of your lives automatically included me in them when I got here. Giles, please help me."

Giles stared, dumbfounded, with his mouth ajar. It became clear why she had had been so closed mouthed and so resistant. He resourced all of his own knowledge and insight so he might answer her with helpful, comforting advice, but without understanding the vast picture in her mind there was only so much he could do. He looked up from the book on the coffee table and met two expectant eyes.

"To be honest, Libby, I am unaware of what your power is exactly or what it can become. I do believe you possess the rather unique ability of omnipotence over every single one of us." He watched the horror spread across her face and rushed, "To a degree, of course. A smaller, ungod-like degree." When she relaxed a bit, Giles continued, "Libby, you have a fragile gift that others would kill and die for and the reason for that isn't merely because of the enormity of your power; it's because it's all about judgment. I wish I could tell you what to change and how to change it, but I can't. You were given this power because you have a mind and heart that will learn how to cope with the things you shouldn't change and deal with the things you can, like every protector before you. Now, if you ever need my help or advice, I will always be here, but ultimately it is up to you."

Libby curled her body into the back of the couch and hugged one of the pillows. Some of the stress left her body and Giles could now see how exhausted she was through the fluttering of long, heavy eyelashes. It felt good to tell him. She just wished it wasn't all on her. Worried for her, Giles attentively moved closer and placed a compassionate hand on her shoulder. Libby gazed up at him and half smiled.

"I promise, I will make sure everything will be all right for you while you're here. As will Buffy."

"Thanks Giles… I'm just afraid it might not be all right _because_ of me."

"Really? I'm not concerned about that at all." He smiled and got a small chuckle from the young girl fighting sleep on his couch. "Now try to get some rest before the others come bursting through that door demanding we leave for breakfast."

Libby took his advice and slid down into the cushions. She burrowed her head into the pillow as Giles laid a blanket over her. They knew she barely had forty minutes to sleep. Libby didn't care. Any sleep was worth it at this point. It took a little while to give in, but she was able to get a full 28 minutes of deep rest. 1,705 blissful seconds and then Buffy came in and it was over.

"We're back!" she announced and draped herself over the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping."

Libby stretched and replied, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I got you some clothes." Buffy handed the pile to her protector. "If you like them you can keep them."

"Thank you," Libby smiled and got off the couch. "I'll go change…"

"Down this hall," called Giles from the back room Libby had no idea about. "Bathroom's on the left."

She followed the directions and locked the door behind her. For a moment she stared at the tub and then moved her attention to the mirror. 1,705 seconds was not enough. Whatever warm glow she had in her brown eyes was covered in shadow. Most strands of her curly hair were frizzing out of place and there were still traces of dirt on her pale skin. Libby smoothed her hair with water and got as many tangles out as she could with her fingers. Thankfully, the result was significant so she went to wash her face before changing.

Buffy had brought her a nude bra that was one size too small, a tank top, a skirt, and ankle boots. Libby examined the bra and with the right adjustments and some smooshing, she managed to make it work. The top was soft, delicately crocheted, and a not too intense coral. Libby was happy to find that it fit, as did the high waist, dark blue skirt. She liked the smooth suede and the easy silver snap buttons down the front. Lastly, she put on the black ankle booties with the 90's thick heel. Libby looked at herself in the mirror and, after deciding to tuck in the top, knew it was time to face the new reality once more.

"Hey! You look great." Buffy complimented.

"Do you feel better? Being out of your pajamas?" Willow asked.

Libby nodded as she reclaimed her spot on the couch. "Yeah I do, and thanks, Buffy, for the clothes."

"No problem."

"You wear them well," winked Xander and got an embarrassed kick from Libby.

They all waited in semi-awkward silence for Giles to come out of the back room. When something crashed and British slander was heard, every teenage head peeked down the hall. Soon, the recollected watcher emerged and said, "I do believe that's – uh – everything. Shall we go?"

When they all agreed and began lifting themselves off their seats, Libby spoke up. "Um, actually, I have one more big question." Immediately, they all sat down around her. "What… What year is it?"

Xander laughed in disbelief while the others looked at her confused. "Wait," Xander hushed his inappropriate outburst. "You really don't know?"

Libby shook her head. "My best guess is late 90's by your clothes."

"We're nearing the end of 1997," answered Giles. "September 24, to be exact."

"Where, I mean, _when_ are you from?" Buffy curiously inquired.

"Nearing the end of **200** 7."

Willow gasped, astonished and beyond interested. "You're from the next millennium?"

"But you're our age, right?" Xander interjected, still confused.

"Yeah? I'm sixteen."

"So you're technically…six right now?" concluded Willow, her fascination peaked.

"For five months now."

"Right," Willow easily did some more calculating in her head. "So you were born in 19 _ **9**_ 1."

Libby nodded with a shrug and a self-conscious, tight-lipped smile. "Yup. April 23, 1991. Or 19 _ **8**_ 1 now, I guess."

"Wow, that's insane," mused Buffy. "So _where_ are you from in almost 2008?"

"Texas."

"Oh," cooed Xander as he wiggled his eyebrows. "You're a cowgirl, huh?"

Libby pursed her lips and scoffed, " _Dallas_ , Texas. One of the top ten largest cities in America. It's not like I'm from a Podunk town where I ride a horse or a cow to school through tumbleweeds." At the strange looks, Libby explained, "You'd be surprised how many non-southerners ask me that."

"Really?" Xander chuckled, causing a confirming smile on Libby's face.

"Really. However, I do love Texas toast lathered in syrup and sugar, so breakfast?"

They all fervently agreed and crushingly piled into Giles' car. They chose a local diner and sat in a large booth where it suddenly became about Libby moving to a new town. Little talk was about magic, demons, and destiny. They just sat like a normal group of friends eating an assortment of pancakes, waffles, French toast, and eggs washed down with a steaming pot of coffee. Libby felt lighter in the morning air and much better having eaten. It became completely diverting once they arrived at the mall.

Buffy must have led them all through every store the mall had to offer. Libby kept glancing about comparing it to the Galleria Dallas Mall. She figured you could fit at least a dozen of Sunnydale Malls into the one she frequented at home. Not that there weren't small shopping centers there too. Buffy and Willow kept presenting her with polar opposite clothes for her new style and Libby was having a hard time liking more than one or two things from their offerings. However, the slayer caught on quick and managed to find specific sections in every store that sparked Libby's interest.

"What? I like my clothes to be looser than that. Mainly tees and tanks. I'm all about the comfort."

Buffy huffed and put the satin blouse back. "We have like three stores left to hit before the furniture place and you only have four bags of clothes!"

Libby and Willow stared at each other before saying, "Only?"

"Yes," groaned Buffy with a grin. "We're shopping from scratch _through_ next year. You need to be more open to suggestions." She picked up a ¾ sleeve cream top with two large black crosses on it, one upside down and the other upside right. Libby took it and liked the feel of the soft fabric.

"You have a point," said Libby as she accepted the shirt.

Buffy beamed and went on to find a teal tank, lacey blouse, raspberry dress, a purple print shirt, and a couple pairs of leather pants. Libby was happy to find a horse tank and Willow dug up a long sleeve, loose fitted shirt for layering. Two pairs of flats later, they went on to the second to last store, but not before Xander held up a cropped camisole for sleeping and joked about how Libby forgot to put it with her other things.

By the time they arrived at the furniture store, Libby had six large bags full of clothes and shoes. Giles had spread the cost over two credit cards and after the selection of bedroom furniture he pulled out his checkbook claiming reimbursement from the Watchers Council. According to Giles, the amount of clothes and such were more or less optional, but the need for a place to live, i.e. the bed set that goes with it, was undisputable. He was even able to express the need for immediate delivery and with an extra fee the store loaded all of Libby's new things into a truck and followed them back to the apartment.

As everything was unloaded, Libby heard one of the movers wish Giles' niece good luck on her first day of school. She shrugged as it made more sense than him calling her Protector. When the movers left, Giles and Xander took the furniture out of their boxes and began putting it together in the back room. Libby organized all of her new things and Buffy went straight to hanging them in the closet while Willow folded the rest. They were done very quickly so all five of them finished putting Libby's new room together while eating delivered Chinese food.

When it was done, the gang left with Buffy promising tomorrow would be about hanging out, having fun, and getting to know each other. Libby thanked them by hugging Buffy. It had turned out to be a better day than she feared. Of course, once they left, she said goodnight to Giles and retreated into her new room for sleep.

It was a nice room, especially since Libby had no idea it was ever there. She always thought Giles' apartment was a one bedroom when really it was more like one and a half. The former study wasn't too big, but Libby had enough room to move around comfortably. She laid down in her new bed and closed her eyes, pretending she was back in her own bed at home with her family.


	3. School Hard

** School Hard **

Libby turned over and clutched the comforter close to her chest. Light had begun to sneak in through the dark curtains and it awoke the new arrival. She rolled over on her back. The constellation poster she put on the ceiling was losing its glow. Monday had risen. There was no going back, the Hellmouth awaited.

Crawling to her knees, Libby leaned to the right and opened the ombre curtains of white to a dark green teal. She tilted her head. A sunny day in Sunnydale. She couldn't decide if that was cute or cliché. Libby slid back down and stared at connecting white lines of the constellation poster. It was more comforting at night, falling asleep to the glow and thinking how her family might be looking at the same stars. In the morning it just depressed her. Twisting her head to the left, Libby stared at the alarm clock on a weathered black nightstand. In three minutes it would go off.

A single sunray glinted against the glass of the first photo of the Scooby Gang together. A smile tugged at her lips. They were all sitting on a low, rectangular tombstone at dusk. Buffy had a wrapped arm around her neck, their faces pressed together with wide grins. Xander leaned in next to Libby with Willow leaning against Buffy. It was taken Saturday, before arriving back to Giles' apartment to set up her room. The photo gave Libby comfort, as her first weekend there was thankfully enough fun to help wind down her worries and start to come to terms with her new situation. Therefore, Libby decided to try and relish the fact that she got to live in her favorite TV show instead of being paranoid and afraid of what could and _would_ happen.

The buzzer of the alarm sounded and forced Libby to shove the covers off. Diagonally crossing the narrow room, she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans along with the needed undergarments from her dresser. They were higher on the waist than she was used to with more of a flare at the foot, but they were fitting and somehow complimented her well. Libby walked farther down, stopping to peek through the wooden separator to make sure Giles wasn't in the hall to accidently catch her in her lacey nude bra, and reached the closet. She opened the small double doors, hitting the blue teal papasan chair. It was a weirdly long room, but not a very wide one. Libby pulled out a moss green tunic off the hanger and put it on. She almost felt normal, especially when she put on the converse sneakers.

However, after finishing up in the bathroom, she realized there was one thing missing. Libby returned to her room to search the top of her dresser; opposite the lean, dark bookcase that stretched over more than half on the other side. It was where Giles stored all the books he didn't regularly need – or rather rarely ever needed – much like the entire purpose of the room. Libby had spent most of Sunday evening making collages and covering the shelves with them. She had left some of the crafts messily on her dresser, but that wasn't what she needed. Dropping them on the floor, she scanned over the silver stereo, a pack of free tarot cards given by the magic shop owner in front of a few soothing scented candles, and a jewelry set on the left. It was the mannequin necklace holder that held Libby's attention. Amidst several hanging pendants was one given to her by Buffy, a sterling silver cross with smooth, slightly curved corners and black etching to make its simple style layered. She told Libby it was the first cross she got after she became the Slayer and that it would bring Libby luck. Taking the necklace from its hook, she clipped the thin chain around her neck.

"Libby? A–Are you quite ready?" Giles called out to her from the living room. "We'll need to, uh, to be leaving soon."

She grabbed her colorfully tribal messenger bag out of one of the storage spaces along the frame of her bed and headed out, not bothering to refold the door separator. "Yeah, I'm ready. In theory."

Libby scrunched her nose in an anxious smile, but Giles countered, "I'm sure you will be just fine. It's unlikely you'll have to face anything, well – erm – _para_ normal, on your first day."

The protector looked over at her new watcher as he started the car. "Unlikely, but not _highly_ unlikely?"

Giles shrugged. "It is the Hellmouth."

* * *

Libby walked up the path to the school with Giles and while he was giving her the longest pep talk, all she could do was stare at the infamous Sunnydale High. Everything was set, the enrollment papers and transcripts, school supplies, and miscellaneous necessities were all ready for her to hand in to Snyder, but Libby couldn't help but feel anxious. Up until this point, none of it was real.

Then Giles left her outside the principal's office. Libby began to pace and tapped her nails on the back of a textbook. If she was this nervous about confronting Snyder with school papers how the hell was, she going to handle being attacked by vampires? Consistently? The door swung open in mid-thought and Buffy walked past Libby, sharing a look of concern.

"You!" Snyder called.

Libby jumped and walked over to the front of his desk.

"What is your business?" he stared her down, already judging her to be a nuisance merely because she seemed to know Ms. Summers.

Libby gulped and answered, "I'm here to enroll, sir."

She handed him the file folder filled with the forms Willow forged and he snatched it so fast Libby thought at least two of his fingers should have been cut. He scanned them over multiple times, every so often glancing up at her like she was a criminal ready to steal something off his desk. Libby remained indifferent on the outside, but her insides were ready to jump out of her skin.

The rat of a principal practically slammed her folder down on top of some other paperwork and turned to his computer. His stumpy fingers pattered on the keys and in a matter of moments he turned to stand in front of Libby.

"You will maintain your B average, continue with your extra curriculars, and stay away from those two troublemakers or you're out." His voice wasn't as threatening as Libby thought it might be, but nonetheless she would obey two out of three.

Snyder handed his newest student her new class schedule and stated, "You're lucky I let you in at all without a parent present, but since you're record is clean and your uncle is our librarian, I have no choice but to welcome you to my school."

Libby smiled and thanked him even though his voice indicated that he could care less about welcoming her. She headed toward the main door where she knew the trio would be and looked over her schedule. Standard math, science, history and English with a side of French, choir and gym. Nothing changed there. Libby walked outside into the warm sun and smiled when saw her new group of friends waiting for her by the door.

"Do you think any other slayers had to go to high school?" Buffy whined with her pouty lip.

"Maybe, but they didn't go to school here, so you have the right to vent," Libby answered with a tight-lip grin.

"Hey! How did the files work out?" Willow asked in anticipation.

"They worked out great! Thank you so much, Willow."

"Well, on behalf of all students who hate it here," Xander announced with his arms out wide, "We welcome you and hope that you don't die or go insane."

Libby laughed as he gave her a quick hug and said, "As strange as you sound Xander, I really do appreciate it. Thanks."

"Let me see your classes," Buffy squealed, grabbing it right out of Libby's hand. "You have math with Willow, English and science and gym with all of us, history with Xander, French with me and Willow, and choir." She looked up at Libby intrigued. "You sing?"

"Depends on who you ask," Libby joked. She never saw herself as a talented singer even though her family and friends tried to tell her otherwise.

"We're gonna have to plan a karaoke night now," Xander joked with a goofy grin.

"Oh that's so not gonna happen," Libby giggled in sarcastic seriousness.

"It would be more fun than planning parent-teacher night," Buffy sighed in dread.

"You're gonna do great and we'll help if you want," Willow offered with a reassuring smile.

Buffy smiled at her generous best friend as she hooked arms with a nodding-in-agreement Libby.

"Don't worry about it, Buff," Xander added. "It's no big deal. You'll have a nice soirée; the parents will love it. As long as nothing bad happens between now and then you'll be fine."

All three girls stopped and stared at him in complete disappointment and horror.

"Are you crazy?" Buffy exclaimed. "Why would you say that? Now something bad is gonna happen!"

"What you mean? Nothing's gonna happen," Xander countered wanting to fix what he said wrong.

"Not until some dummy says, 'as long as nothing bad happens,'" Willow corrected sternly.

"It's the ultimate jinx!" Buffy informed further with anxiety.

"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?" Willow yelled as if to scold a child with no common sense.

"They got you, Xander, sorry," Libby shrugged at his defeat. "Parent-teacher night is doomed."

Buffy sighed as Willow rolled her eyes and the girls walked off, leaving Xander to hold his backpack in fear and guilt.

"You guys don't know. Maybe this time it'll be different."

* * *

As Buffy and Libby walked home from school together, the slayer talked about how Snyder has it in for her, how her mother is still disappointed in her, and that she had a bad feeling about parent-teacher night. All the while, Libby walked along next to her listening as well as thinking about something else entirely. She knew that Buffy wouldn't get expelled Thursday and her mother would be proud, but Libby was still trying to figure out how the hell she was supposed to live and function in a fictional world.

The protector had to devise a way of being the new 'knowing' power for them all, but at the same time keep the series down the same or similar path it's supposed to be on. Libby thought the best way was advise more than flat out tell, so she would stick to that for the time being.

"So what do you think is going to happen on Thursday?" Buffy asked nervously. She needed everything to go well or she was royally screwed.

Putting her idea to the test, Libby answered, "Everything and nothing you're expecting, but it all ends up okay."

Buffy frowned and asked, "Really? Spare any details?"

"Well, your mom won't be disappointed in you by the end of the night."

At that, Buffy gave her a hopeful smile and Libby breathed a little easier.

* * *

"Ow!" Buffy whined as she brushed her blonde locks.

"Still tangled huh?" Libby asked, trying to conceal a giggle.

"Stupid cream rinse formula," the slayer mumbled as she pulled through another tangle.

Libby went back to finishing the last of her homework and stuffing the rest of her papers into her bag against Buffy's bed. The girls had managed to convince Mrs. Summers into letting Libby spend the night, which was slightly out of the norm as it was a school night.

Libby froze and her head darted to her closed bedroom door, which made Buffy stiffen in front of her mirror.

"What?" Buffy whispered.

"I think your mom's coming," Libby hissed.

"So?"

"So, it's not a conversation I should be in here for," she answered and dove into the closet. It was surprisingly clean, but still dark and cramped with clothes and shoes.

The slayer was at a loss of what to do and awkwardly went back to brushing her hair like her protector didn't just plunge into her closet for no reason.

"Ow!" Buffy whined again.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked as she entered her daughter's room.

"I spent a good part of my allowance on this new cream rinse and it's neither creamy nor rinsey." Buffy complained.

"Life is hard dear."

"Don't I know it. Is that a split end?"

"Where's Libby?"

"Uh, she's in the bathroom…"

"Oh, good. Well, I got the mail," Mrs. Summers informed with her parental tone.

"Good." Buffy replied, trying to avoid the conversation she knew was coming next.

"Which included a reminder notice about parent-teacher night Thursday."

"Oh, that's good." _Damnit._

"Which you were planning on telling me about?" Joyce pried.

Buffy turned to face her mother, hoping Libby wouldn't suffocate in the closet since this talk could take a while. "Oh, for the last two weeks…"

"Uh huh, so, what do you think your teachers are going to tell me about you?"

The young blonde went to sit on the bed, trying to keep the dialogue going with few pauses. That way, it would be over faster. She hated these talks. The look in her mom's eyes was full of disappointment and distrust that it hurt to even look at her sometimes. If she would only understand what was going on, everything could be so much better.

"Well, I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to class ready to absorb the knowledge."

Joyce knew her daughter was trying to get out of the school talk, so she continued, "And – uh – this absorption rate? How is it reflected in your homework and test scores?"

 _That I'm slaying vampires instead of studying?_ "What can you really tell about a person from a test score?"

"Whether or not she's ever going out with her friends again."

"Oh that," Buffy looked at the closet for a moment and wanted to crawl in there next to Libby.

"Well I look forward to meeting your principal."

"Won't that be something…"

Buffy looked down and seeing her daughter in distress, Joyce walked over to sit on the bed with her and said gently, "Look sweetheart, life is more than grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school."

"I know," Buffy said softly.

"But we moved once because of you getting in trouble. I had to start a new business not to mention a new life in a whole new town-"

"And you don't want to do it again," Buffy finished in understanding.

Joyce looked in her daughter's eyes in seriousness and love as she corrected, "What I don't want is to not be disappointed in you again."

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ Buffy screamed in her mind. _You think I want that? You think I want to live my life like this?_ "Mom that is the last thing that I want too." Buffy said in earnest. "I'm trying, I really am it's just…I have a lot of pressure on me right now."

Trying to sympathize, Joyce placed her hand over her daughter's and said, "Wait till you get a job." She got up and left the room saying, "Sleep tight."

Buffy followed her out and closed the door, turning around to see a thoughtful Libby.

"I have a job," she sighed solemnly.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one who does now," Libby tried to smile reassuringly.

Buffy sat back down on the bed next to her and plopped her golden head on her protector's shoulder complimenting, "You're here three days and you can already make me feel better."

"I know what might help," Libby perked up, "We should have a girl's night with Willow and we can sneak Xander in if you want."

Buffy looked at her interested but made it obvious that she needed more pitching just for fun.

"We can make a junk food run, pick up a whole bunch of movies at Blockbuster, teepee Snyder's house! Maybe sometime next week? It could be fun."

"You have a brilliant mind," Buffy giggled in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy, Libby, Willow and Xander all gathered in the school lounge to help Buffy with the parent-teacher night banners. It was a relatively clean workspace, but the process was incredibly dull.

"Sheila's a no show?" Willow asked as she helped Buffy paint in the letters on a banner. "She goes to this really rank bar, the Fish Tank. Sometimes they have raids and other things that can make you tardy."

"I guess that means they don't card," Libby laughed to herself.

"Doubtful," Willow answered with a grin. "But Sheila's not much for helping or niceness or being around to try either."

"Do you think you can help me with some French tonight?" Buffy asked her best girlfriend. "I don't want Mr. Digon telling my mother I'm an imbecile."

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight. Cause how you thought Angel might show?" Willow reminded.

"If he does and meets some other nice girl. Studying comes first!" Xander cut in, wagging a paintbrush at them.

"We're going to the Bronze," Buffy stated.

"And what happens to not get expelled?" Libby challenged with a smirk.

Buffy straightened herself up as she answered, "I can study and party and do parent teacher night and make my mother proud as long as I don't have to –"

"Buffy!" Giles called out as he came over with Ms. Calendar.

"Fight vampires," finished the slayer as she sent a vexed look over to Libby and Willow.

"There is nothing in the chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle," the librarian tried to explain.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian calendar!" Jenny argued. "Rupert, you have got to read something that was published after 1066."

"Very funny."

"What's the up, guys?" Xander interrupted.

"Ms. Calendar has been researching, well surfing, on her computer and according to her calculations this Saturday is the night of St. Vigius." Giles told them in seriousness.

"Let me guess," Buffy huffed. "He didn't make balloon animals?"

"He led a crusade of-of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Iran and Points East."

"And they didn't leave much behind." Jenny finished for Giles.

"Well if I survive parent-teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Buffy announced as she began to go back to her work.

"You're being entirely flip; don't you think this is serious?" Giles urged, standing directly in front of her across the table.

Buffy looked up frustrated and rebutted, "And getting kicked out of school is laughs a plenty?"

"You know what happens when you-" Giles lifted his hands off of the wet paint and continued, "Let your life interfere with your slaying."

"Okay well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled then I promise my banner making won't get me killed, okay?" Buffy debated. "Besides, I have Libby now so can you please just let me get through this week?"

"This Saturday is going to need a great deal of preparation," Giles fought.

"Not really," Libby stated.

They all turned to her, surprised that she actually spoke up. For the past few days, Libby just went with the flow trying to adjust and now she was a part of the Slayer-Watcher conversations.

"And why would you say that?" Giles inquired quizzically.

"My calculations are correct," Jenny butting in defensively.

"I'm not saying you're wrong I'm saying nothing's gonna happen," Libby explained.

"Really?" Buffy asked in a hopeful tone.

"Are you sure of this?" the watcher inquired once more.

Libby thought of how to answer and after a couple of seconds she replied, "Yeah, I just know Saturday isn't gonna be all that battle-y."

"Sounds good to me," Buffy cheered as she went back to painting.

"You cannot be sure," Giles pushed, testing how well Libby could handle herself.

"Yes I can," Libby argued and catching what Giles was up to. With a smile she answered, "It's why I'm here. To be sure in the knowing and helping."

"And I love it!" Buffy smiled.

Giles was about to compliment her, but Jenny grabbed him by the arm and asked, "Shall we leave the kids to work?" as she tilted her head toward Snyder by the water fountain.

"Ah yes we shall," the librarian answered as they scurried away.

The four students turned and faced the stout principal who stomped over in suspicion.

"You wouldn't be helping Buffy in Sheila's place, would you?" He asked Willow, Xander and Libby.

"No," Xander chuckled a tad frightened.

"We're hindering," Willow answered, and she held her stomach in nerves.

"I'm helping to set a good example to the bad apples," Libby replied enthusiastically as Buffy stifled a giggle at her sister's dry sarcasm.

"She ditched," Snyder realized in joy as he took in an imaginary sweet scent. "I feel an expulsion coming on."

"No, no," Buffy lied. "Sheila's been helping us for hours – um – she just went out to get some more paint.

Winning the perfect timing award, Sheila walked in looking utterly stoned and possibly ready to barf. Libby frowned in disgust at the pointless case standing in the hallway, but Buffy decided to keep covering anyway.

"Oh! Oh, is there no more teal in the art room?" Buffy hurried over to a confused and non-caring Sheila. "I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's just go with what we have."

"Just make sure everything is perfect…on Thursday." Snyder barked before turning away from the wretched students.

"Thanks for covering," Sheila moaned in sincerity. "The guy's a serious rodent."

Buffy shrugged and replied with a nonchalant, "No problem."

"Did you really burn down a school building one time?" The punk girl asked genuinely interested.

"Um, not actually one time." Buffy answered in embarrassment.

"Cool."

"Yeah, she's our little bad ass." Libby smirked at Sheila and Buffy flicked some paint at her protector playfully.

Laughing, Sheila asked, "So what does that make you?" She looked over Xander and Willow continuing, "If she's the bad ass, he's the loser, and the redhead's the nerd, then what are you? I mean I've never even seen you around before."

Libby met her gaze straight on and stated, "For your information, Xander is the comic relief and Willow is the genius. As for me, I'm the smart-mouth."

The Scoobies stared at her in disbelief of how quickly the answer came to her as well as the blunt delivery. Buffy had no idea Libby had that in her and they all suspected that there would be more surprises from Libby.

Sheila backed down and chuckled, "I like you."

Libby's glare went back to her thoughtful expression after she rolled her eyes and they all finished decorating the lounge.

* * *

The Bronze was remarkable. Libby always wanted a hangout spot like it in her reality, but actually sitting inside this club was more amazing than her world could muster. The energy was full of youth, the lights and the shadows were dancing in tandem, and the live music was actually good.

Buffy and Willow were studying French at their table and Xander was dancing by himself while Libby walked around the entire club. Some spaces were open, and others were cramped with people, but all in all it was even better than in the show.

"Guys! I'm all alone out there! Someone has to dance with me," Xander said as he bounded over to his gal pals.

"Well we are studying," Willow informed.

"I'll dance with you," Libby exclaimed as she leaned in over Xander's shoulder, next to Buffy.

"Yeah?" Xander asked excitedly.

"Of course! I mean this is my first time here, we've gotta dance!"

"So who else will dance with us?" Xander urged his other girls.

"We need to study," Willow said again.

"C'mon, one dance!" Xander retorted. "It's Libby's first time at the Bronze and you've been studying for like what, twelve minutes?"

"No wonder my brain's fried! We shall dance the night away in Libby's honor!" Buffy laughed in newfound, slightly sarcastic euphoria.

"C'mon!" Libby said as they all grabbed Willow and dragged her to the dance floor.

Suddenly, the infamous vampire Spike stepped out from the shadows closer to the now empty table and watched the group as they went to dance; time to find the slayer and begin his plot to kill her for his own master plan.

The boy wasn't important to him…

The redhead was of no use to him…

But the blonde…

He sensed her power as he studied her move her hips skillfully to the beat and lift her arms up smoothly in her dancing but wait – Spike stopped in his tracks for a single moment when his eyes fell onto the brilliantly brunette young woman next to the blonde.

She was a different kind of power. New and untamed to his senses. She didn't have the same confident air in her as the blonde, but that meant sweet weakness to him. She was a little bustier, but about as slender. She was a little bit taller, her hair was thicker and longer, eyes deeper-set, and she was filled with a more tantalizing scent he had never smelled before.

Spike didn't know what that girl was, but he knew the beautiful blonde was the slayer and that's what was important to him. Besides, he'd kill them both anyway. He stalked over to one of the Annointed's goons and ordered, "Go get something to eat."

Walking back over to where the group was, Spike called out, "Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite someone!" In an instant, Buffy ran off to the alley with Libby right behind her and Spike smiled victoriously to himself.

Buffy threw the vampire off the girl as Libby rushed over to comfort the traumatized victim.

The vampire got to his feet and growled, "Slayer."

"Slayee," Buffy spat right before she kicked him in the face.

He swung for her head, but she ducked and went to punch him, but the vampire blocked her blows and flung her across the alley and into a wall. Buffy rose to her feet, wary of the vampire coming at her again. She was able to avoid his blow and land many of her own.

Libby ushered the girl over to Xander and Willow shouting, "Get her inside!"

"A stake would be nice!" Buffy added while she repeatedly punched the vamp in the face.

"Here!" Libby yelled, ready to toss it to the slayer.

However, Buffy was knocked to the ground nice and hard. Libby tried to stake him herself, but he shoved her away like she weighed two ounces.

The vampire huddled over the slayer and taunted, "I don't need to wait for St. Vigius. You're mine."

Upset that she wasn't helping and got pushed around, Libby swung her hand and was able to make the vamp stumble backwards. Buffy leapt to her feet and Libby threw the stake into her hand from a few feet away.

"Spike! Give me a hand!" The vampire ordered, but it was too late.

Buffy staked him through the heart and he was dust. Clapping sounded from behind them and the girls turned around a bit startled. Spike emerged under the streetlamp and declared, "Nice work, pets."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked more timidly than she liked.

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"And what's happening Saturday?" Buffy inquired curiously.

"I kill you both," his voice was steady and soaked in certainty.

As he began to stride away into the darkness, Libby called after him, "Why wait?"

Buffy sharply turned to her protector, but Spike spoke before the slayer had a chance to. "It would be no fun to kill you now," he growled in taunting, thick with his British accent. "I've got this whole thing planned."

Buffy stepped closer to Libby in total alarm and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Foolishly ignoring her, Libby said, "You don't seem like a big thinker let alone a planner to me."

Spike's eyes scorned in insult and Libby had to bite her lip to not laugh. She couldn't believe Spike was standing in front of her. He was one of her favorite characters and there he stood as the new big bad and as evil as ever. _Oh right!_ Libby scolded herself. _He's still evil and could actually kill people in season two! Crap!_

Spike took three strong paces and stopped right in front of Libby. Buffy immediately backed away to try and find a stake but William the Bloody never broke his demonic stare on Libby.

The protector figured Spike was sizing her up as well as threatening her life, but she couldn't help but study how terrifying he could actually be. He wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short, and you could see how strong he was through his clothes. Spike's blue eyes revealed how deadly he could be, and his scowl was nothing less than wicked.

"Just you wait, love," Spike's voice rumbled in his throat, causing Libby to break out in goose bumps. "I'll kill you last so you know just how carefully I think things through."

Right as Buffy ran back over to fight him off and stake him, Spike vanished into the darkness of the night.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy demanded again in a shrill and panicked tone. "Did you want to get eaten?"

"Of course not," Libby explained as the adrenaline pumped through her system and caused a sporadic heart rate. "I was – uh – seeing if – um – I forgot that he – erm – I made a mistake, okay? I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

"Why would you do that in the first place?"

Libby looked down and dragged her foot in the gravel. "I thought he couldn't hurt me."

"What?" Buffy snapped. "Are you crazy? He's a vampire! Of course he can hurt you!"

"You'll get why I thought that later," Libby mumbled.

"Later? Wait, how much longer is he gonna be here?"

"How bout we just focus on the doomed parent-teacher night…"

Buffy rolled her eyes and groaned, "Doomed parent-teacher night? Perfect!"

* * *

The Scoobies all gathered in the library preparing for the battle that at least _appeared_ to still be happening on Saturday, on top of Thursday.

"Spike? That's what the other vampire called him?" Giles inquired. "That's a little unorthodox isn't it?"

Libby shrugged. "Seems bold enough for me."

"Maybe he's reform," Buffy added.

"Perhaps he went by another name in time's past," the watcher pondered…in Libby's direction.

"Whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come Saturday," Ms. Calendar joined in.

"How clear do I have to be to convince ya'll that nothing happens Saturday?" Libby huffed under her breath, but not low enough so Ms. Calendar couldn't hear.

"You're still honing your powers," Jenny answered sharply. "I trust your knowledge after some more time with training."

"So this night of St. Vigius deal…" Xander mused to interrupt the argument. "If they're gonna attack in force aren't we thinking vacation?"

"We couldn't run! That'd be wrong," Willow interjected emotionally. "Could we hide? I mean if that Spike guy is leading the attack eeeeegh!"

"Well he can't be anything worse than any other creature you've faced," Giles reassured with empty information.

"He's worse," Angel stated from behind them. Buffy spun around and a wave of relief washed over her. He always made her heartbeat so fast, but somehow ease her breathing at the same time. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

Xander nodded in cynicism and concluded, "So he's thorough, goal oriented-"

"And obsessive," Libby finished, gaining a nod from Xander.

Buffy gracefully rose to her feet and walked over to Angel with a flirtatious look in her eyes, which Angel instantly responded to. "We were at the Bronze before. Thought you said you might show?"

Angel replied coolly, "You said you weren't sure if you were going."

Smirking amiably now, Buffy answered, "I was being cool. C'mon you've been dating for like what? 200 years? You don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show?"

"Good luck finding a come-back to that," Libby smiled.

Angel frowned at her and said, "I don't believe we've met?"

Libby got out of her chair, held out her hand and politely greeted, "I'm Libby, Buffy's newly arrived protector. It's great to finally meet you."

"Protector? And finally?" Angel smiled, not knowing to feel complimented or uneasy.

"Uh…Buffy's mentioned you once or twice," Libby covered her tracks. "So yes, I'm finally glad to meet you and she'll fill you in on the protector thing."

"I look forward to it," Angel gave a friendly smile to the girls.

However, Giles needed everyone to get back on track. "We do have some slightly more urgent matters to discuss."

"Yeah like keeping my mom away from Principal Snyder tomorrow night," Buffy agreed.

"And not getting killed on Saturday," Jenny added, receiving a 'you're not helping' look from Buffy and an aggravated one from Libby.

"Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow goes by any other name?" Giles asked, but when he looked up from his book Angel had gone.

Buffy's face fell as Xander groaned, "Okay that's it! I'm putting a collar with a little bell on that guy."

"Look up William the Bloody," Libby told Giles.

"William the Bloody?" the librarian sprung to life as he searched for new books.

"Yeah, that's the name Spike used to go by."

"Oh, good, thank you. Now I just need to narrow the books down…"

A couple of hours into researching the origins of Spike and St. Vigius, Libby retreated with a book of possible no-consequence. She slid down into a sitting position against one of the bookcases and opened it. Libby had no idea a book about cannibal demons could be even more boring than an algebra book.

Luckily, Willow came by to save her from a pointlessly dull read.

"Hey," the researcher greeted as she sat next to Libby. "How're you doing with all of this?"

"I'm trying really hard not to fall asleep," Libby smiled as she bit at her nails. "It's also quite annoying to not being able to intervene as much as I'd like."

"Why can't you? I mean if it could help –"

"It'd make everything too easy and could diverge you guys from the road you have to stay on," she looked at Willow, who raised her eyebrows in question. "It's the whole cosmic order thing and I've got the complicated job of knowing when or when not to mix things up."

Libby didn't know why she was confiding in Willow, but she was sure glad she was. The sweet and understanding pre-witch grinned her way and nodded in support and that eased Libby's insides a bit more. Willow was just so easy to talk to.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Libby observed Willow twiddling with her shirt and noted that she had a conflicted expression on her face. The redhead wanted to ask Libby something important to her, but after what Libby just said, Willow was now at odds as to whether she should or not.

"You can ask, ya know," Libby gently pried with her eyes.

"Ask what? There's no asking. No asking here," Willow answered nervously. "I couldn't ask, could I?"

Lightly laughing, Libby replied, "You really like him, huh?" The protector knew the bookworm had strong feelings for Xander but experiencing it firsthand was cute in a heartbreaking way.

Seeing that Libby cared about the situation Willow's emotions were tangled in, she nodded and replied, "Yeah, I like him with big muchness."

"I know how hard that is."

"Really? Did it work out for you?"

Libby attentively frowned at the memory and shook her head.

"Will it for me?" Willow asked so softly that Libby barely heard her. "Does Xander ever notice me?"

"And do you two live happily ever after?" Libby finished for her with a caring smile.

"I'm not suggesting that we get married and have two kids with a cute little dog in Boston while I'm getting my doctorate at Harvard, but yeah?"

Libby couldn't help but fully laugh at that as she leaned into Willow's shoulder. The computer-wiz was so adorably literal sometimes you couldn't help but smile at her and fall under that special Willow charm.

"You find love, Willow," Libby answered. "You find it in the best and most unexpected places."

Willow's eyes brightened and she smiled like she just received the best news in the world, but then her face drastically changed to suspicious.

"You didn't exactly answer my question."

"I know, but that doesn't make it un-true."

"Not fair!" Willow whined in a huff of disappointment. "You can't dangle the bait like that and then recoil it like it's nothing! I'm not a fish; I don't think I want the bait and then realize that it's what will kill me! I want the bait, lower that wriggly worm back…please?"

"You have some interesting analogies," Libby giggled as she bent forwards to face Willow. "I know I'm new and I don't want to invade on anyone's relationships with each other, which is why it's not exactly what you wanted to hear from me, but I promise that love is in your future."

Willow hung her head as she absorbed what Libby said and then looked up with a satisfied grin. It wasn't the answer she was searching for, but it was a good one.

"I'm looking forward to our sleepover," the redhead admitted with a bounce as she straightened herself upright.

"Buffy told you the idea?" Libby openly smiled.

"Yup, and Xander expects a pillow fight."

"Why am I not surprised?" Libby hung her head back as the girls laughed together.

* * *

The next day - the dreaded Thursday - Willow raised a crossbow feeling like a warrior princess in her innocent green dress, Ms. Calendar walked by watching everyone work and began calculating how much more they would have to do, Cordelia was doing her best to carve a stake but it wasn't what her spoiled hands were made for, Xander was finishing up yet another stake with skilled precision, and Libby was practicing her telekinesis with Buffy's training dummy.

The slayer lifted a long and deadly blade before bringing it down to slice a cucumber for the decorative salad plate for the snack table. This week was one of the most stressful ones she's had in quite some time. Luckily, everyone was helping a great deal which let up some of the burden, but she was still incredibly stressed out. Buffy looked over at her protector and saw that she was getting better with her powers even though she still had a way to go in fully accessing them. Libby looked over at Buffy and they shared a nervous smile, knowing this night was going to be far from perfect.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury," Giles read as he pointed the crossbow in Willow's hands towards the ground. "And cultivating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigius."

"Does anyone remember when Saturday meant date night?" Xander asked the room glumly as he began whittling his next piece of wood.

"You sure don't," Cordy mocked.

"Oh! Parents are arriving in an hour!" Buffy realized in a panic. "Okay so, um, the banners are in place, the lounge is comfy…what am I forgetting?"

"Punch?" Willow suggested.

"Punch! I need punch!"

"My fingers are cramping," Cordelia complained. "How long have I been doing this?"

"Three minutes!" Xander stated completely annoyed.

"So can I go now? She doesn't need this many stakes. I mean if this guy, Spike, is as mean as you all said it should be over pretty quickly."

"That's some really good support, Cordelia," Libby snapped in Buffy's defense when she saw the slayer's eyes nearly boggle out of their sockets in distress.

"We're all still rooting for her on Saturday. I'd be there for her myself if I didn't have a leg wax," Cordy countered, trying to get out of the stinking library. "And you said you're from Texas? Where's the hillbilly accent? And shouldn't you have a pet cactus and be chewing Tabaco or something?"

"I'm from Dallas!" Libby rebutted in vexation. "The freakin Metroplex! Highland Park if you want to get specific. The most accent I've got is ya'll."

"Okay…You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound," Buffy announced as she left her snacks on the table. Not only was she annoyed with Cordelia, but she wanted to save Libby so she added, "Libby would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Yes! Please and thank you."

Those hectic sixty minutes finally ended, and Buffy began pouring her yellow punch into the red and yellow cups while Libby made sure everything was in place.

Willow came skipping up behind her best friend and asked, "What kind of punch did you make?"

"Lemonade. I made it fresh and everything," Buffy answered as she handed a cup to Willow.

"How much sugar did you use?"

"Sugar?"

Willow took a sip and was surprised at the sweetness since she did catch Buffy implying that she didn't know sugar was a vital ingredient.

Seeing Willow's confused yet relieved expression, Libby said, "A cup or so. I went by taste."

"Good call," the redhead smiled in approval.

"Okay, now all I have to do is keep my mother and Snyder from crossing paths for the rest of the night," Buffy recapped her list of things to do and prayed that somehow the last and most important thing would work.

"Hey Mrs. Summers!" Willow greeted rather loudly so Buffy would know to turn around.

"Hi Willow, Libby. Hi honey, did you do all this?" Joyce asked, pleased with the setting.

"Yeah, um, here! Have some lemonade," Buffy said in a rush, but then seeing Snyder she changed her course of action. "Right after Willow shows you the library. I have to stay here and hostess."

"Oh right, the library," Willow followed along. "Oh no! Um, Giles and everyone-"

"Is locked in there studying!" Buffy remembered. "Right. French class it is."

Willow led Mrs. Summers down the hall and Buffy went back to looking busy as Snyder hurried over like one of the seven dwarves minus the cuteness.

"Was that your mother?" Snyder demanded.

"Here," Buffy offered him a cup of lemonade, but it spilled over the rim.

Libby caught this and out of reflex she reached her hand out and sent the punch splashing away from the principal's shoes. This caused a lot of pride in herself for accessing her power.

"Oh sorry!" Buffy squealed, sending a grateful look over to her sister. "Um, yeah-yeah. I was gonna introduce you, but – um – she wouldn't have said much you know she doesn't speak a word of English."

Shaking his head in aggravation, Snyder stormed off after Mrs. Summers leaving Buffy's stomach full of nerves in a very tight knot.

Three hours later, parent-teacher night was finally coming to a close and Libby noted that Spike would be crashing through the window relatively soon. Meanwhile, Buffy stood staring at the hallway hoping that her mom had yet to meet Snyder.

"Giles has us locked up in that library working on your weapons! Even slaves get minimum wage!" Cordelia's snooty voice sounded out from behind Buffy.

"What?" the blonde asked, noticing that the tall brunette was staring at her in disgusted disapproval.

"You're starting to look a little slagged…what are just skipping foundation entirely now?"

Rolling her eyes exasperated, Buffy sighed, "Cordelia, I have at least three lives to contend with, none of which really mesh. Kinda like oil and water and a third un-meshable thing."

"Yeah and I can see the oil," Cordy pointed out. "Is that your mom?"

Buffy spun around to see her mother talking with Willow, and Libby come around the corner frantically pointing down the hall, indicating that Snyder was coming.

"That's a woman that knows how to moisturize," Cordelia continued. "Did it like skip a generation?"

"Well, I believe that I have seen every classroom on campus and just as I get there all of your teachers have miraculously stepped out," Joyce informed her anxious daughter.

"Oh, but you haven't seen the boiler room yet!" Buffy suggested when she saw Snyder walk into the lounge from where Libby was pointing. "And you know that's really interesting with the boiler being in the room and all."

The ratty principal quickly stepped between Buffy and Cordelia and glared at Buffy before meeting Joyce's gaze head on.

"Hi, I'm Joyce Summers, I'm Buffy's mother."

"Principal Snyder," he practically growled. "I'm afraid we need to talk. My office is down here."

Joyce followed the short man while Libby and Willow gathered around a frightened Buffy. Cordy just beamed watching Buffy's doomed future walk into the principal's office.

"He didn't look very happy," Buffy shook her head as she picked at her cuticles.

"He doesn't know how to look happy," Libby scoffed at the closed door.

"And you did such a good job," Willow pointed out to try and ease Buffy's nerves.

"When they're done talking," Cordy grinned.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"My guess, tenth high school reunion, you'll still be grounded."

The blonde looked as if she were about to burst into tears, so Libby said, "Hey Cordelia, your make-up is smudging."

"What? No way!" Cordy yelled as she ran for the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh there you are," Giles announced as he took another sip of his tea.

Jenny turned around from a scroll of text she was reading and asked, "There who is?"

"Our new friend, Spike; Libby was right he was known as William the Bloody. He was nicknamed by torturing his victims with railroad spikes, oh dear." Giles informed as he carefully placed the mug back down on the table while barely taking his eyes off the book.

"Well here's some good news, he's barely 200; he's not even as old as Angel," the watcher paused as he continued to read and Xander waited for the dreaded 'oh' that sighed from his throat a few seconds later.

"That's a bad look, right?" the teenager stated more than asked.

"I think your suggestion of running away this Saturday might have been a good one," Giles pondered as he made brief worried eye contact with Xander before looking back down at his book to finish, "Spike has fought two slayers in the last century and he's killed them both."

* * *

Principal Snyder walked from around the hallway corner with Mrs. Summers, both looking quite unhappy. Libby patted Buffy's knee when she saw them and she, Buffy and Willow stood awaiting the verdict like a jury was deciding whether the young blonde was guilty or innocent of murder.

Snyder brushed passed them as if they weren't there and Joyce stopped directly in front of her daughter. She looked as if Cordelia hit a bull's eye with the conversation she just had with the principal and that made Buffy's adrenaline vigorously pump through her body.

Libby squeezed Buffy's hand to try and reassure her that everything really worked out fine and Buffy squeezed it back a hell of a lot harder for support.

"In the car, now," Mrs. Summers ordered in a calm, but harsh tone.

Buffy looked at Willow and Libby before walking toward her mother and looked back one more time to still see Libby standing there with a comforting look on her face. Snyder went to turn out the lights and as soon as it became dark, five vampires crashed through the window, knocking over tables with their game faces on and ready to kill. Buffy stepped forward and away from her mother to get a good look at them. She realized it was Spike just after she noticed Libby had walked up beside her in combat support.

"What can I say?" Spike declared as if he had shown up for a party early. "Couldn't wait."

Libby slightly leaned closer to Buffy and whispered, "At least your Saturday's wide open."

Spike lunged for Buffy as the others followed but the slayer was prepared and threw a chair at them, succeeding in slowing them down. Libby flung her arms in their direction and managed to send them falling backwards, buying Buffy a little more time to get the people out.

Enraged, Spike jumped up and grabbed a man by the color of his shirt bellowing, "Nobody gets outs out! Especially those girls!"

Buffy grabbed her mother's hand as she ran with a crowd of people into the hallway pointing and shouting, "Everybody this way, c'mon!"

As the crowd ran through the double swinging doors Buffy pushed a janitor's cart into two vampires who were knocked to the ground like bowling pins. In the same hallway, Cordelia was grabbed by a vampire, but Willow saved her by whirling a statue of a head into the vamp's face. They managed to lock themselves in a janitor's closet before anyone saw where they went.

"What the hell?" Giles exclaimed as he, Xander and Jenny ran into the hallway just in time for Buffy, Libby, Joyce and several others to slam through another set of doors in utter panic.

"Spike and an army!" Buffy screamed. "Look out!"

They turned to see a female vampire attacking from behind so they darted back into the library and barricaded the doors as fast as they could manage.

Libby managed to hurl the vamp a ways down the hallway as Buffy directed everyone into a science room. Libby soon joined them and immediately went to shut and lock the second entrance, relieving some of Buffy's angst in having to do everything herself.

That's when things got bad. They cut the power and everything was very dark.

* * *

Spike stood still holding the middle-aged African American man waiting to be served his slayer and the other girl he hadn't come up with a name for.

A tall and unattractive vamp ran up to him in a huff and reported, "We cut the power. Nobody got out."

"And the slayer…and that other girl with the mind throwing thing?"

"They either went that way or that way. I saw two others."

Frustrated beyond belief, Spike yanked his victim around his other side and yelled, "You don't know?" When he got no response, Spike released his catch of the day with a pat on the chest saying, "I'm a veil kinda guy; you're too old to eat." The man hardly had time to feel relief because Spike took no time in waiting to break his neck in a near 360 twist.

"But not to kill." The body fell to the ground with a morbid thump and the other vampire looked terrified. "I feel better." Spike smiled.

* * *

Giles desperately banged his fingers down on the phone, but there was no sound. He shouldn't have been surprised and yet he couldn't calm himself.

"They've cut the phones," he stated nervously. Desperate, he looked out the windows for some kind of answer and luckily, he found one. "Wait a minute…there's a way out through the stacks." Giles turned to Xander, grabbing his shoulders and pleadingly ordered, "You can get out that way. Find Angel, he knows about Spike. We need him."

"No," Xander replied, "I'm not going anywhere until I know Buffy, Willow and Libby are all right."

"No one will be all right unless we get help!"

Understanding, but not liking it, Xander left in a hurry to find Angel.

* * *

Buffy and Libby pushed another piece of furniture against the door as everyone behind them panicked more and more.

"I didn't get much of a look," Joyce said, "But is there something wrong with their faces?"

"Yes," Snyder hissed. "PCP! It's a gang on PCP!"

He headed for the windows and began attempting to escape. Hearing Snyder announce that they had to get out, Buffy rushed over to stop them.

"You can't go outside! They'll kill you!" She yelled up at him on the stool.

He towered over her in a failed attempt to intimidate her. "You don't tell me! I tell you!"

Infuriated, Buffy pulled him down and harshly stated, "They will kill everybody in this room. Nobody goes out, nobody comes in until I say so. Do you hear me?"

"Who do you think you are?" Snyder snapped aghast.

"She's your only hope of surviving, so I'd shut your mouth and listen to her if you don't want to die," Libby backed Buffy up with a glare that nearly made Snyder's scowling eyes melt. "Are you clear?"

Smiling, Buffy walked past the principal and checked out the ceiling.

"Buffy, are you crazy?" Joyce asked in fear as she took hold of her daughter's shoulders. "I know you've been accused of fighting and other things, but those guys are serious. You can't go out there!"

Rolling her eyes, but looking at her mother in seriousness, Buffy answered, "I know. That's why I'm going up there." She walked over to the middle of a square and said, "Libby? Can I have a boost?"

Nodding, the protector lifted Buffy up to the ceiling with clamped hands and extremely focused telekinesis so she wouldn't drop the slayer.

Buffy looked down and reassured, "Don't worry, Mom."

After she lifted herself up, the slayer reached down and pulled Libby up after her. Once they were in the ceiling, everything was much darker and much closer together. Moving was difficult especially since they had to be quick, but quiet. Buffy lead them through wooden slabs that made up the path, but Libby became the ears.

"Stop!" Libby hissed in a whisper.

"What?"

"Listen."

"Here kitty, kitty…" Spike's voice echoed right below them.

The two girls froze, but not for long. Buffy began to move much faster than she did in the episode, so Libby had to catch up and grab her ankle to stop her.

"I find one of your friends first I'm gonna suck 'em dry! Use their bones to bash your head in."

"Willow and Cordelia are in the janitor's closet," Libby explained. "Right where Spike is. You have to move when I say to distract him from crashing down the door. If we keep moving, we'll miss the window to save them."

Buffy nodded and tried to listen for it with her protector.

"Are you getting a word picture here?"

"Now!" Libby declared in a hush and the girls made a break for it.

"SPIKE!" A vampire lackey shouted. "Listen…"

Buffy and Libby continued crawling and the scuffling sounds grew louder.

Smirking, Spike sang, "Someone's in the ceiling."

* * *

Giles packed a whole bunch of weapons into every pocket he had as well as how many he could hold and made a break for the door. Seeing this, fear overtook Ms. Calendar at the thought of him going out there, so she screamed, "Hey, hey!" It didn't slow him down, Giles kept taking down the barrier in order to get out, so she continued, "What are you doing? There're at least three vampires in that hall and God knows how many others in the building!"

He turned sharply at her, but not out of anger. "Listen, I am the Watcher. I am responsible for her! Not only that, but I am responsible for Libby now as well! This is her first attack and Buffy's first ambush from a vampire who's succeeded in killing slayers! I have to go!"

"Rupert!" Jenny pleaded but knew by his expression that it didn't matter what she said, he would still leave her. "Be careful."

Before Giles had a chance to say anything, Buffy crashed down into the library with Libby right behind her. They looked fine but were smeared with the ickys that resided in the ceiling.

"Buffy, Libby," Giles breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered his weapon. "You're both all right?"

Buffy nodded and went to work as Libby shrugged and tried to slow her heart rate. Just because it all ended okay surprisingly didn't make it less scary.

"How are the others?" Jenny asked.

"Principal Snyder, my mother, and four others are locked in the science room across the hall. Libby said that Willow and Cordelia made it to a janitor's closet and are safely hidden there. Where's Xander?"

"He went out through the stacks," Giles answered quickly, "He's getting Angel."

"Good," Buffy stated, "Okay, I'm gonna take the vamps out in the hall, after I want you to get my mother and the others out the same way."

"Let me help you," Giles eyes wished with bravery and fatherly affection.

"Giles my mother's in that room," Buffy replied with confidence in him. "If I don't get out of here, I know you'll make sure she does."

"Bloody right I will," Giles smiled with pride in his Slayer.

"Awe, let him help," Libby mumbled in her seated position on the floor, not bothering to grab a chair that was barricading the door.

"That's how he's helping," Buffy answered, thinking she understood what Libby meant.

Giles, however, caught the nervous fear in Libby's eyes and knelt down asking, "Are you all right?"

"I lived a very quiet life before I got here," Libby shook her head in dumbfounded realization. "I never thought boring would feel better than life-threatening excitement."

Giles rested a comforting hand on her shoulder and was about to say something when Buffy clutched her arm and pulled her to her feet. The act wasn't violent or harsh, it was serious and confident.

"You've done amazing since this whole thing started!" Buffy praised. "You held your own, looked out for others and helped me when I didn't know there was help to have."

Libby stiffened and tried to breathe evenly as the slayer was giving her passionately solid compliments. No one had ever believed that much in her for something she didn't believe herself to be capable of, but now she was beginning to.

"You can do this, Libby," Buffy said. "I need you to believe that I know that."

Libby nodded and responded, "We taking them one–on–two?"

"Yup, set 'em up and knock 'em down," Buffy grinned as she walked back over to the hole in the ceiling. They lifted themselves up without any trouble and got some words of wisdom from Giles, "Watch your back."

* * *

Spike listened carefully with his super sense of hearing until he heard the same scuffling noises in the ceiling. Buffy and Libby crawled through the ceiling's maze again only much slower this time since they have already been heard once.

Suddenly, Libby reached out and grabbed Buffy's leg as she did before. The slayer turned to see her protector's eyes wide in caution and gesturing her to be quiet. Buffy realized that they must be above Spike and some of his army, so she obeyed and didn't move.

"Okay, they're going to get sharp things to poke us with so move!"

At Libby's shrill command, Buffy made a break for it and the protector was right behind her. Thankfully, they managed to avoid the scare of nearly being ca-bob-bed and Buffy was the one who heard the next set of vampires.

"Guard the door! I'm almost in."

However, right as he swung at the door the slayer crashed down on him and staked him through the heart without a fight. She hopped back up to see her mother's frightened and concerned face looking at her through the axed door.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Buffy, get out of here, okay? We'll be all right."

"Just hang on for one more minute until I tell you to open the door."

Buffy turned to creep up on the other vampire down the hallway and Libby followed after a reassuring nod to Joyce. Buffy handed the brunette a stake as Libby put the bag of weapons over her shoulder. The girls were able to walk over the fallen ceiling pieces, but then Sheila came out of the shadows making noise.

"Sheila!" Buffy whispered. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry I'm late," Sheila whined. "There's some really weird guys outside."

Libby glared at her and bent down to get the axe before the new vamp had a chance.

"Shhh!" Buffy ordered. "Yeah, I know. They're trying to kill us."

"How'd you get passed them?" Libby challenged. "They kill whoever they don't need right?" She looked at Buffy who was now becoming confused and suspicious.

"They didn't see me," Sheila rebutted with a snarl.

"Liar," Libby snarled back.

Without warning, the Protector swung the axe at her head and Sheila turned to dust before her head even hit the floor. Buffy looked at her astounded.

"Butterflies turn into lumberjacks?" Buffy softly giggled at Libby's newfound power in herself.

"More like warrior princesses."

"Either way, I like it."

They both kept moving and Buffy was able to kill the other vampire guard before he even knew they were there. Buffy immediately ran for the science room and ushered them all out as Libby got Giles and Jenny to lead them.

"Get them out!" Buffy shouted.

"You're coming too!" Joyce tried to convince her daughter.

"In a minute. Go! Libby c'mon!"

They both ran back to the main hallway where Spike and his soldiers were. Once they reached the door leading to it, Buffy took the axe and Libby dropped the bag. They peered through the window and saw Angel and Spike about to feed on Xander.

"Okay, looks like Angel has a plan," Buffy mused, not knowing what it was.

"He'll lure everyone out to chase him and Xander, leaving Spike to smell you – well – us now I guess."

"No, just me at first," Buffy planned. "Once he's the only one left I'll go out and provoke a fight. I need you to watch and judge when to come out and take him by surprise."

Libby nodded and grabbed another stake from the bag.

"Think that'll work?" Buffy inquired, hoping for a positive answer.

"I do indeed."

Buffy sighed and got to her feet, ready to open the door. She looked down at her sister and gave her a small smile before entering the hallway. Spike stopped dead in his tracks when the tantalizing scent of the slayer filled his nostrils. It was dominating and intoxicating, and it had been far too long since he last smelled it.

"Fee fi fo fum!" He recited in his own sadistic way. "I smell the blood of a nice, ripe girl."

He turned to see Buffy standing in the doorway holding an axe, ready and willing for what came next. She stared at the vampire and sensed that this would be a more difficult fight than what she was used to with every other vampire, but she was ready. She even had a secret weapon.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" she asked in a taunt.

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly," Spike replied in sarcastic lust and testosterone.

However, wanting a hand–in–hand fight with her, Spike dropped his pole and Buffy dropped her axe right after. He began to saunter over, and Buffy decided to gracefully circle him in deflect of his threats. And then the banter started.

"The last slayer I killed, she begged for her life. You don't strike me as the begging kind."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"No, I messed up your doilies and stuff, but I just got so bored," Spike looked down on her and couldn't help but laugh. "I'll tell you what, as a personal favor – from me to you – I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

"No, Spike. It's gonna hurt a lot."

Spike took a swing for her, but Buffy dodged it. They both fought to strike hard blows on each other, but they kept blocking or avoiding them. They were both skilled fighters, but Buffy made the first hit. And that made Spike angry. After a few more dodged punches, Spike struck her across the face, hit her in the stomach and threw her on the floor. Buffy rapidly got back on her feet and received another punch from Spike. This fueled her and Buffy hit him multiple times before Spike slammed her into a wall. He was about to drive his fist through her skull, but Buffy ducked, and his fist went straight through the wall.

"Now that hurt," Spike commented before he yanked out a large piece of wood and knocked Buffy to the ground. "But not as much as this will."

Buffy looked up to see Spike loom over her in the shadows and the fear of dying again swelled in her heart and mind. Right as Spike was about to stake the slayer, Libby thrashed her arm in his direction and sent Spike flying into a nearby wall and chairs. It was the best telekinetic throw yet and Libby had to contain her excitement in her success. Spike soon stumbled out of the rubble the collision created and looked up to find the brunette staring down at him with an 'I dare you' smirk.

"Not so tough when there're two of us girls, huh?" Libby insulted.

Buffy rushed to her feet and stood next to her strengthened protector and was able to not only start breathing easy again but sighed a laugh as the fear drained out of her body.

"Women!" Spike growled in exasperation as he got to his feet and ran out of the window.

"That was a lot closer than I would've liked," Buffy admitted as she leaned against Libby. "Thanks for saving me."

"Yes," Joyce suddenly agreed as she walked out from the corner of the hallway. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl."

She went to hug Buffy and the blonde held onto her mother like she really was a little girl again. Libby smiled at both of them and it made her miss her mom terribly, but nonetheless she enjoyed the sight.

"It's why I'm here," Libby accepted as she got smiles from both of them in return. "Now, I'm gonna leave you two and get Willow and Cordelia."

The protector walked down the hall to the janitor's closet and knocked on the door.

"No one's in here," Cordelia said. "Oh, damnit! Please don't eat us!"

"It's me, Libby! Everything's okay now." Willow opened the door and relief washed over her at the sight of an alive Libby and an empty school building. "You guys all right?" Libby asked.

"Yeah…what happened?" Willow replied in question.

"Buffy and I killed vampires, Xander and Angel helped in the distractions and fighting outside, Giles and Ms. Calendar got everyone out, and we fought Spike, but he got away."

"Oh, good," Willow pondered. "Where's Buffy?"

"Probably with her mom."

Cordy half nodded and then ran outside to get away from everything that happened in the school, but Willow stayed with Libby. "So, how was your first day of fighting vampires?"

"Good, actually. I think it ended well."

"See! Nothing to worry about."

Libby outside and saw Buffy walking with her mom. "Yeah, worry free."

* * *

"So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about anyway?" Buffy asked her mother as they walked down the sidewalk to the car.

"Principal Snyder said you were troublemaker, and I could care less," she turned to face her daughter with love and pride and Buffy looked up at her with hope. "I have a daughter who can take care of herself, who's brave and resourceful, makes good characteristic judgments in friends and thinks of others in a crisis. No matter who else you hang out with or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna sleep better knowing all that."

Buffy couldn't believe it; her mother had faith in her and almost completely trusted her. It was the most incredible feeling Buffy had with her mother in a long time and she cherished it. Still, nothing lasted forever.

"But, how long till this wears off and you start ragging on me again?"

"Oh at least a week and a half."

"Very cool."

* * *

Spike successfully made it back to the factory before the sun rose, but his confidence was shaken, and his temper was fusing. The big bad vampire had no idea how his plan failed so miserably...and he was so close! The whole thing was a disaster and he wasn't looking forward to telling his beloved Drusilla that he failed.

When he entered the factory though the shadows of sunrise, Spike sensed his mate across the floor and slowly walked to her ashamed and aggravated. Drusilla saw him and glided over in what concern vampires were capable of feeling.

"Spike, did she hurt you?" She asked sweetly when she saw his disappointed face.

"It was close baby, but-"

"Oh, come here," Dru hushed him and gently brought his head to lay on his shoulder as she pet his face like he was wounded bird. Sighing, Spike rested against her and took in the comfort she offered.

"A slayer with family and friends," Spike reported with disgust. "That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure. And there was another girl!"

"What?" Drusilla asked innocently but intrigued.

"Yeah, some kind of - I don't know - slayerette or something. She didn't have the stink of a witch but she sure as hell wasn't a normal human. She could move things with her mind, weakly but enough to make things difficult." Spike lifted his head off of her shoulder and made strong eye contact, so she'd focus. "You didn't see her? At all?"

Dru made a sad face and shook her head. "She's what made it dark...wrapped the slayer in black paper to hide under the bed so we couldn't see the present."

"Terrific! That should make things easier," Spike sinisterly spat.

Drusilla traced her finger along his sharp cheekbone down to his jaw and purred, "Don't worry, pet. Christmas hasn't come yet...I'll find the pretty packages and you'll kill them. And then we'll have a nice celebration with streamers and songs."

Spike then caught the evil little boy out of the corner of his eye and asked, "How's the annoying one?"

"He doesn't want to play."

"Figures," Spike replied as he turned to his Dru. "Well, I suppose I better go make nice."

The blonde vampire walked over to the Anointed One and knelt before him, but the demon child wasn't pleased. "You failed."

"I - uh - I offer penance," Spike faked smiled; there was no way this was going to work.

"Penance?" A lackey vampire shouted. "You should lay down your life! Our numbers are depleted! The feast of St. Vigius has been ruined by your impatience!"

"I was rash, and if I had to do it all over again-" Spike lost it and began to burst out in laughter. "Who am I kidding? I would do it exactly the same, only I'd do this!"

Spike grabbed the evil boy and threw him over his shoulder while taking out the last vampire follower the kid had. Without any trouble, Spike tossed the Anointed One into a steel cage and locked him inside.

As he walked over to a chain hanging from the ceiling and began raising the kid into the air, Spike roared, "From now on we're gonna have a little less ritual and a little more fun around here!"

In moments, the boy burned into ash and Drusilla watched in wonder as well as lust towards her lover.

Feeling much better than he did five minutes ago, Spike walked over to Drusilla and took her hand saying, "Let's see what's on TV."

And so...it truly begins.


	4. Inca Mummy Girl

** Inca Mummy Girl **

"I'm here!"

Libby smiled at Buffy's greeting into Giles' apartment. "Back here! No need to knock."

Buffy smiled to her watcher reading on the couch and entered with a smile to find her protector on her bed doing homework with an, 'Ugh, I'd rather be hit by a bus than do this' expression on her face. Libby looked up with a half-smile, not noticing that Buffy was taking in her finally completed room.

It was a shock to see such a teenager sanctuary hidden in the back of Giles' apartment, especially since Buffy had little to no idea that the room even existed back there. Libby had made it hers; covering the massive bookcase with collages made from magazine and coloring pages, sticking little dragonflies everywhere, and hanging unique pictures across the long walls. Buffy took a moment to stare at the collage and got lost in the waves.

Following the dragonflies, her eyes jumped to the large artwork over the bed. It was a beautiful painting of a gray horse, but the artist used soft greens and blues to mix in with the light tan amongst the gray. Its mane was wild from the wind, but it was a stunning close-up of the side of the horse's face. For a moment, Buffy got entranced by the deepness of its eye, especially since the lamp on the small nightstand illuminated the intricate detail of the soul painted within.

Looking down, Buffy saw the storage spaces outlining the frame of her bed. As there wasn't much space to be had in the long and narrow room, Giles suggested the idea and Libby was eager to set it up. In the four cubbies facing out, Libby organized all her creative things: magazines and coloring books for collages, fiction books for enjoyable reading, the start of her CD collection, and her messenger bag for school. At the foot of the bed, Buffy saw all of Libby shoes neatly stacked by style and Buffy remembered Libby saying the other side was where she would store her extra pillows and stuffed animals when she slept. On the opposite wall of the bed was a TV atop a tall and slender stand with shelves that had a VCR and her growing movie collection.

Lastly, Buffy turned around to glance over the desk. It closely matched the bed frame with its dark espresso colored wood and had a nice little hutch over it. Giles had caved that first Sunday and bought Libby a Toshiba laptop to use for school (being from the future where the Internet had taken over the world she needed it, or so he interpreted) and it lived under the main canopy of the hutch where Libby sat in her rolly chair and did her homework. There was also a full pen and pencil holder (scissors included), stapler, and tape. The thin drawer underneath was her declared junk drawer and the three large drawers on the bottom right was for all her school stuff. The second half of the hutch had three small shelves which held another small clock, a picture of them with Giles, a journal, and small clay animal figurines.

Buffy sweetly pet them, growing attached to the sleeping fox, and looked up to see four framed artworks spread out across the wall over the desk and almost matching dresser. Each had printed text as a background and pictures from the cartoon _Alice in Wonderland_. She was either with dozens of flowers, ticking clocks, blue butterflies, or with the Cheshire Cat. Buffy noticed how it resembled Libby's collage and began to read the quotes: "Do you suppose she's a Wildflower?" "I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then!" "Sometimes I Believed As Many As Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast." "You must be mad! Or you wouldn't have come here!"

"Those the pictures you were working on?"

Smirking a little, Libby replied, "Not what you were expecting?"

"Not in the least," Buffy giggled. "But they're amazing. You're really talented."

Slightly blushing, Libby replied, "Thanks. It's just busy work, really. I love all kinds of weird stuff like myths and fables so I kinda, I don't know, reinvent them in my collages. It's a never-ending process."

"Then I can't wait to see more," Buffy giggled, happy to learn more about her. "It just almost feels like you're not quite a teenager. My room reflect my teen-ness, but yours reflects a lot more, well, years."

Libby laughed and teased, "The stuffed animals on my…" She glanced down to make sure she would get the colors right and continued, "Navy and aqua blue _with_ gray tribal mountain comforter don't help teenage it up?"

"Very funny! I meant instead of an almost seventeen-year-old it looks more like an almost twenty-year-old."

"Wow! Just blew by the rest of my adolescence, huh?"

"Yes!" Buffy laughed. "And you only have the stuffed animals because of me and Willow."

"I had stuffed animals on my old bed too," Libby defended as she curled up with the soft Charmander. "I got most of them from my mom. Fuzzies and magazines. As for the rest, I don't know. I guess growing up with just her made me kinda…unique was the word she used."

"You only live with your mom?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the bed. "What about your dad?"

Libby shook her head. "He was never in the picture. Never wanted to be. So it's always been just me and my mom."

Buffy grabbed the impossibly soft snow leopard and started tracing the black and silver spots on its body. "Like me and my mom."

"Sort of, I mean your dad at least started out in the picture whereas mine pretty much abandoned my mom when she got pregnant and refused to recognize me as his," Libby explained further. "My grandparents didn't support her having me out of wedlock, but my grandma came around after my grandfather died. May not be what's considered normal, but it works."

Buffy stared with her mouth open and twisted the plushy paw around her finger. Libby had no father, no siblings, and it seemed like no other relatives besides a grandmother who may or may not be alive. She just had her mom and Buffy took Libby away from her.

"Wow," Buffy whispered. "I couldn't imagine not ever having a dad, no matter how absentee mine is."

"A lot of people didn't exactly relate, but I liked my life back home."

"I'm sorry," Buffy blurt out. "How do you not hate being here?"

"What?" Libby responded outright as she turned to fully face Buffy. "I'm actually pretty psyched to be here now. My life wasn't exactly all that exciting and the world you live in has opened up a lot for me. I mean how many people can say that they have supernatural powers and save the world with their newly found sister and friends? Besides, it's not like I can't ever go home again. I plan on making the most of it here for a long time so don't worry about me."

Buffy had to stop herself from fidgeting with the big bay horse or the plush Pluto or Norman, the floppy cow as she nearly ripped one of Leena's ears off. Gulping and putting on a strained smile, she said, "Yup, so guess what my mom just told me?"

* * *

The gang walked across the park in front of the museum they had to go to for their school field trip. It symbolized Sunnydale High being a part of the student exchange program, but to the students it was an excuse to get out of classes. However, Buffy wasn't particularly enjoying it.

"This is so unfair," Buffy complained.

"It's not that bad," Willow tried to console but to no avail.

"It's the ubersuck! Mom could've at least warned me."

"Well a lot of parents are doing it this year," Xander explained. "It's part of this whole cultural-exchange megillah. The exhibit. The dance."

"I have the best costume for the dance!" Willow chimed in excitedly.

"Oh, Willow you have to help me with mine," Libby asked in a pleading voice. "Especially since I have no idea what I'm going as."

"Of course! It'll be fun making our costumes together."

"I'm included in this right?" Buffy asked in a sarcastic 'I better be' tone.

"Yes, you both are," Willow answered as she looked over at Xander who nodded.

With that settled, Buffy went back to the pressing subject on her mind. "A complete stranger in my house for two weeks. I'm gonna be insane! A danger to myself and others within three days, I swear."

"Yikes!" Libby staggered to the side as she put up her hands. "I don't want to think about what would've happened if I had moved in with you."

"Please! You know you'd be the _only_ exception!"

"I think the exchange-student program's cool," Xander admitted as they walked up the museum steps. At the girls' looks of disbelief he defended, "I do! It's a beautiful melding of two cultures."

"Have you ever done an exchange program?" Buffy asked, wondering how he could like the idea.

"My dad tried to sell me to some Armenians once. Does that count?"

"I'd say no," Libby joined in. "That's just damaging."

"You're telling me! I wanted to go, but they wouldn't take me."

Laughing at Xander's clown-like frown, Libby shoved him lightheartedly and was then chased up the stairs by her new guy friend, with Buffy and Willow right behind them. Once they were inside the large and packed museum, the four followed the flow of students and found Cordelia gushing over something in a pamphlet.

Curious, Buffy leaned over to look and asked, "What're you looking at?"

"Our exchange students look! 100% Swedish, 100% gorgeous, 100% staying at my house!" Cordy then turned back to Buffy and asked, "So how's yours? Visually, I mean."

Not knowing and not caring, Buffy shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Guy-like."

Taking advantage that Cordelia was distracted by something behind a glass case, Xander interjected, "By guy-like, we are talking big, beefy, guy-like girl, right?"

Smiling at her jealous and overprotective friend, Buffy replied, "I was just told 'guy.'"

"You didn't look at him first?" Cordy re-entered the conversation totally shocked at what she was hearing. "He could be dogly. You live on the edge!"

Buffy and Willow chuckled together as Cordelia left while Libby couldn't help but roll her eyes. Naturally, Xander refused to drop the subject.

"Hold on a sec, so this person who's living with you for two weeks is a man? With man parts? This is a terrible idea."

All Xander could picture was some foreign guy feeling one of his best friends up – the best friend he liked – and it made him very antsy and upset.

"What about the beautiful melding of two cultures?" Willow teased, just thankful it wasn't a new and beautiful exotic girl for Xander to notice.

"There's no melding, okay? He better keep his parts to himself," He warned Buffy.

"I don't think it's going to be an issue, Xander," Libby promised with a light pat on his shoulder.

"Well you can't promise me it won't!" Xander half joked with her.

"I can with Buffy, not so much with you…" Libby trailed off, waiting for something to distract Xander before he could ask what that meant.

"What's he doing?" Buffy asked, bringing everyone's attention to a guy hovering over a mask in the middle of the hall.

"Oh that's Rodney Munson. He's God's gift to the bell curve," Xander responded.

They all watched Rodney growl like a dog at someone who tried to see what he was doing. Libby shook her head and kinda felt bad for him.

"What he lacks in smarts he makes up in lack-of-smarts," Xander finished with a resentful glare in Rodney's direction.

"You just don't like him 'cause of that time he beat you up every day for five years," Willow commented in her own sweet but sarcastic way.

"Yeah, I'm irrational that way."

"I better stop him before he gets in trouble," Buffy said, feeling obligated to help in all aspects of her Hellmouth town of Sunnydale.

"I got it," Willow countered. "The nonviolent approach is probably better here."

As she watched her cute and nerdy friend walk to Rodney, Buffy couldn't help but disagree, but then think that Willow was right…but she couldn't help it. She's the slayer. Violence is in her programming.

"I wasn't gonna use violence. I don't always use violence." She looked to Xander and Libby for reassurance in the confliction that was rattling in her blonde brain. "Do I?"

Xander placed a hand on her shoulder blade and replied, "The important thing is…you believe that."

"Don't sweat it, Buffy," Libby said, "Most of the time violence is required and you're right there to help, so don't feel bad that it's your instinct. I'd rather have a fighter than a negotiator if my life's in danger."

"She's right, Buff," Xander agreed, "Besides, Rodney can't be saved. He's worse than a caveman."

"Thanks guys," Buffy smiled in amusement and acceptance of what they said.

"Welcome, students," The tour guide began, "We shall now proceed into the Incan burial chamber. The human sacrifice is about to begin."

When they entered the chamber, the artifacts caught Libby's attention because they looked so real but Xander was unimpressed. "Typical museum trick," he complained. "Promise you human sacrifice, deliver old pots and pans."

"It's not that bad," Libby debated.

"Five hundred years ago, the Incan people chose a beautiful teenage girl to become their princess," The guide informed as the Scoobies walked up the steps to see the tomb.

"I hope this story ends with, 'and she lived happily ever after,'" Willow hoped, but was dashed when she saw the shriveled girl lying there like a human raisin.

"No, I think it ends with, 'and she became a scary, discolored, shriveled mummy,'" Xander recited as he looked down at the princess more bored than grossed out.

"The Incan people sacrificed their princess to the mountain god, Sabancaya, an offering buried alive for eternity in this dark tomb," The guide continued in the background.

"She was buried alive?" Libby repeated in disgust. How could she have forgotten that part? "Okay, can we go now?"

"You can handle being trapped in a school by vampires, but you're freaked out by a mummy who was buried alive hundreds of years ago?" Xander asked in ironic confusion.

"I'm kinda claustrophobic," Libby confessed. "Imagining being trapped in their alive doesn't help with that."

"It's horrible," Willow whole-heartedly agreed. "And they could have at least wrapped her in those nice, white bandages – like in the movies."

"Yeah, she's like what happens in The Mummy where the big bad mummy awakens and tries to kill everyone and take over Egypt and then tries for the world."

"What movie is that?" Buffy asked, matching the 'huh?' stares of Xander and Willow.

"I just told you, The Mummy with Brendan Fraser. It came out late 90's." When she got blank faces Libby added, "The guy from George of the Jungle?"

"Oh! Yeah, that came out a few months ago," Xander laughed at the fond memory.

"I guess that mummy movie hasn't come out yet," Buffy said as the guide began speaking again.

"The princess remained there, protected only by a cursed seal placed there as a warning to any who would wake her."

"See! She's like the movie. Mess with that seal – boom – she comes to life and kills people."

"I doubt that's gonna happen," Buffy debated in an unbelieving intonation.

Right as Libby was going to try and make her case, Xander blurted out, "So Buffy, when's exchange-o boy making his appearance?"

"His name's Empata," Buffy replied, "I'm meeting him at the bus station tomorrow night."

"Ohhh! The Sunnydale bus depot. Classy!" Xander mocked. "What a better way to introduce someone to our country than with the stench of urine." Buffy laughed at Xander's truthful comment and the guide began leading them away.

"You as happy to get out of the burial chamber as I am?" Libby hung back to talk to Willow.

"Oh yes, it gives me the jeebie-heebies," Willow said as she shook the creepy vibes out of her. "And, well, I feel bad for her too. Why did they have to sacrifice anyone anyway? It's not like a mountain god can control important stuff. Or did he just live on a mountain?"

"I don't know, but I'm in the same boat you are," Libby smiled at Willow. "And you might want to advise Rodney to not go back and try to steal that seal thing."

"He's gonna steal it?" Willow asked in disappointment of her tutorial student.

"Attempt to and it won't end well and since he seems to like you, it'd be better if you told him instead of me."

"Gotcha, I'll talk to him about it."

* * *

The next day, Giles had Buffy and Libby stay after school for some training. The new training sessions consisted of Buffy practicing her blows on her padded watcher while Libby practiced her telekinesis on the dummy. Giles had assigned Libby to try and knock it down in one movement and then bring it back up again and Libby was doing well with knocking it down, but she was lacking the concentration to balance it on the way back up. After a while of this, Libby got so fed up that she just grabbed the thing and lifted it manually. She saw Giles' disapproving look out of the corner of her eye as well as Buffy and Xander's amused faces.

"What? I brought it back up!" Libby whined, wanting nothing more than to be done for the day.

"All right, why don't we try something new?" Giles suggested as he put his pads down.

"Ooo! Like Libby and I going to the dance?" Buffy snuck in with a huge smile.

"No," Giles answered with a frown. "I would like both of you to practice on each other for a bit."

"What?" Buffy and Libby asked simultaneously.

"You want them to fight each other?" Xander asked in amazement. "We must get whipped cream!"

Ignoring Xander, Giles said, "It will help polish Buffy's skills and help Libby form hers." He then sat down on the table and gestured them to begin.

Libby turned to face Buffy and said, "Please don't hurt me."

"Only as long as you don't hurl me through a wall."

"Deal."

The Slayer and Protector circled each other slowly not knowing who was supposed to start and what they were supposed to do once they had. Buffy decided she would break the ice and swung a punch at Libby's face. Surprisingly, Libby dodged it so fast that Buffy didn't have time to recoil so she wouldn't actually hit her protector. Buffy repeated this action and Libby moved so swiftly that Buffy never got close to touching her. The slayer tried mixing it up with kicks and hits everywhere she could think of, but her protector just kept evading every attempted blow with an agility faster than hers.

Wondering whether if it were her going easy on Libby or Libby actually being that quick, Buffy let loose and went for the one strike that would prove one of her theories true. Giles watched in astonishment as he took notes in his journal and Xander stared all hormonally happy with a Scooby grin plastered on his face.

Buffy did everything she could to hit Libby, but no matter what Buffy did or how fast and strong she was Libby avoided all of it. When Buffy leapt off her feet to try and kick her down, Libby swooshed underneath her and then fled behind Giles heavily panting in fear while trying not to collapse.

"Make her stop it!" Libby wheezed. "It's scary and exhausting."

Buffy walked over with her hands on her hips – hardly sweating and not out of breath – and said, "How can she do that? She has better reflexes than me!"

Giles stood up from the table as he went over his notes and answered, "It's not reflexes, exactly. What I've concluded is that Libby has passive powers, which is what makes her different from you as well as important for you."

"Huminah?" Buffy asked.

"Think of it like you – the Slayer – is the offense and Libby – the Protector – is the defense." When Buffy continued to frown, Giles said, "It is in your nature to fight and slay and that requires your strength, speed, etc. and that makes you the 'aggressive.' It is in Libby's nature to protect and help you and that requires her to have powers that don't allow for her to fight in the strictness sense, making her the 'passive.'"

"Libby will never have the ability to fight like you so she has her super agility to help her survive in a combat situation – along with her telekinesis – if it ever becomes rather unavoidable in a battle, which unfortunately it will." Giles looked at his chosen girls and was pleased to see that they seemed to have followed. "Also, I do believe the presence of adrenaline is what gives Libby a lot of her power."

"I'll say," Libby agreed as she plopped down on the table, the top of her head covering Xander's book.

"I was reading that," Xander fake complained with a smile as he looked down at her heaving a lot of breaths into her tired system.

"No you weren't," Libby laughed as her body was finally getting the oxygen it needed. "Besides, I need a pillow."

"My book is yours," Xander bestowed as he rumpled her hair to help make the pillow less book-ish.

Laughing from her stomach, Libby reached up and patted his head in thanks before she turned to witness the present slayer-watcher argument. Giles had put the padding back on so Buffy could resume her training, but the discussion of the dance was on-going.

"So can we go?"

"I think not."

Pouting, Buffy hit Giles as hard as she could four times and that was not pleasant for the watcher.

"How come?" She moaned like a toddler who wasn't allowed candy before dinner.

"Because you are the Chosen One…s."

"Thanks for the inclusion!" Libby said in the background as Xander began playing with her hair.

"Just this once, I'd like to be the Overlooked One…SSS," Buffy replied to both Giles and Libby.

"Well, I'm afraid that is not…" Buffy kicked him and sent Giles faltering backwards. "An option!" After regaining his composure, he continued, "You have responsibilities that other girls do not."

"Oh! I know this one!" Buffy exclaimed in sarcastic debate. "Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah blah bitty blah, I'm so stuffy, give me scone."

"It's as if you know me," Giles replied in his own form of sarcasm.

"I would've said tea instead of scone and he's not stuffy, he just looks it," Libby interjected with a yawn.

"Thanks for the support," Buffy lightly shoved Libby's face to the opposite side. "You're supposed to help me remember?"

"Sorry, I just like Giles more than you," Libby stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, goodie! I come in second to our librarian," Buffy smirked with her protector before she landed eight powerful kicks onto Giles' not-so-much protective padding.

Wincing and trying to breathe, Giles informed, "Your secret identities will be difficult enough to maintain while this exchange-student is living with you."

"Not…" Xander cut it, leaving Libby on the table to stop the beating of Giles. "...with her. In the same house as her. Am I only one who's objective enough to make that distinction?"

"Yes," Libby answered. "But it's kinda the same thing."

"No it's not!"

"Little bit," Libby giggled.

"Not at all," Xander protested hovering over her in teasing intimidation.

Seeing that she had an opening when Libby distracted Xander, Buffy said, "So, going to the dance like a normal person would be the best way to keep that secret." Pounding her foot on the ground, Buffy playfully whined, "Giles, c'mon budge! No one likes an un-budger."

They both stared each other down for a few moments, but Buffy knew what would make him budge like…something that budges. She backed up a bit and then came straight back with enough momentum to kick Giles across the room. Right as she was about to collide her leg with his padded arm Giles yelled, "Fine! Go."

"Yay! I win!" Buffy celebrated as she scooted Libby into a seating position on the table.

She then began collecting the training gear as Giles went to get an ice pack for his shoulder without the help of a muscle sore Libby and a chatty Xander.

"So I guess we're dance-bound," Xander said excitedly as he followed Buffy. "Cool. I think I can get my mom's car, so I'm Wheel Man."

"I thought you were taking Willow?" Buffy asked, wanting her friend to wake up and see the light that was his oldest friend.

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna take Willow, but I'm not gonna _take_ Willow in the sense of 'take me.'" Xander explained as Buffy walked back to sit next to Libby on the table. "See with you and Libby – with four – everybody's safe, it's a good group. Without you guys we're two."

"Ah, and we enter dateville. Romance, flowers –" Buffy replied.

"Lips," Xander concluded with an uncomfortable expression.

"Oh come on," Buffy verbally prodded. "In all the years you've known Willow, you've never thought about her lips?"

Libby saw Willow enter the library and couldn't bear to look at her heartbroken face when Xander began speaking.

"Buffy, I love Willow and she's my best friend, which makes her not the kinda girl who I think about her lips that much. She's the kinda girl that I'm best friends with."

And there it was. Libby could practically hear Willow's heart shatter and despite knowing her future, it made Libby hurt for her deeply. Willow was about to make her presence known when Libby cut her off.

"Well maybe you should start because you're not gonna get a free bowl of chances with her forever, especially when there's only one Willow in the world. I personally think that you'd miss out on a good thing."

Willow swelled up with appreciation for her new friend and couldn't remember a time that she had been more flattered in her life. No one had ever seen that in her, but Libby seemed to see her in ways she never saw herself as and it was empowering. So the redhead walked confidently to her friends and solidly said, "Hey guys." She smiled widely at Libby who smiled back in welcome.

"Willow! Hi!" Xander exclaimed as he went over and ushered her to the table. "We were just talking about happy things. Like the four of us going to the dance together, see? Happy." Seeing her face fall, Xander said, "Not happy."

"No, ah-uh yes," Willow quickly corrected towards Buffy and Libby and went on, "No. Rodney's missing."

"Trouble with Mr. Munson again?" Giles asked as he joined the group with his ice pack.

"His parents said he never came home last night," Willow informed further as she looked at Libby in concern.

"You know, I don't remember seeing Rodney on the bus back from the field trip," Buffy realized.

"I didn't either," Willow agreed. "I hope he didn't go back to steal that seal thing or got in trouble at the museum."

Laughing at the thought of Rodney getting a hold of the seal, Xander suggested, "Hey, maybe he awakened the mummy."

"Right and it rose from its tomb," Willow laughed with him.

"And attacked him," Buffy finished.

That's when all their faces sank in horror and they all crowded their stares around Libby for confirmation.

"This is why you should pay attention when I make references to what could happen," Libby timidly scolded as the stares didn't let up. "Even if it is only about a mummy movie."

* * *

The five walked into the chamber of the mummy and Willow huddled behind Xander, majorly creeped out by the whole mummy issue while the rest merely remained on their guard.

"On the other hand, maybe Rodney just went out for a smoke," Willow commented, not wanting what Libby mentioned to be true.

"For 21 hours?" Xander opposed.

"It's addictive you know," Willow replied in her small voice.

"We'll deal with that when we've ruled out evil curses," Giles stated from the back.

"All we've got is an evil curse on this one, Giles," Libby informed as she climbed to steps to the tomb.

Sighing, Buffy said, "One day I'm gonna live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying."

"Where was the seal?" Giles asked as he looked around for it himself.

"It was right here," Buffy answered as she looked in the tomb. "And it's broken."

"Does that mean the mummy's loose?" Willow asked as she stood as far away from the tomb as possible.

"Yuppers." Libby answered as she looked in to see something even creeper than before.

"But the mummy's still in there," Buffy stated as she looked down and pointed to everyone who wasn't Libby.

"Yeah, that's Rodney," the protector bluntly observed, "See the braces?"

As they all looked in on the newly mummified Rodney, yelling sounded from behind them and a man jumped at them with a long knife. Giles immediately went to block Willow when she screamed, and Buffy was able to duck from his swinging knife. As he looked into the tomb, Xander jumped on his back only to be thrown off in seconds before the man ran off.

"Okay, I just saved us, right?" Xander asked totally baffled by what just happened.

"Something did," Buffy responded, just as frazzled as he was.

"We'll fret about the details later," Giles stated as he motioned everyone to head out. "Let's just get out of here before he comes back."

"Here," Libby offered more pieces of the seal to Giles. "It's all I could find."

"No, it's very good. Thank you."

* * *

They returned to the library after dark and no one was in the best mood.

"Rodney looked like he had been dead for 500 years," Willow marveled in sorrow. "How could that be?"

"Maybe we should ask that crazy man with the big old knife," Xander haughtily suggested.

"I don't think he seemed overly chatty," Buffy responded, keeping a cool head about the situation.

"The way he bolted when he saw Rodney, I'd say he was as freaked as we were," Willow mused before adding, "Except for Libby at least."

"Just because I knew it was Rodney and not Inca Mummy Girl doesn't mean I'm not freaked, trust me."

"My resources on the subject are extremely limited," Giles grimly stated, "I gather this particular mummy was from the Sabancaya region of eastern Peru. It's very remote."

"Spot on," Libby congratulated her watcher.

"Good, if there's an answer then it's locked in –"

"In the seal." Buffy finished for Giles as she looked it over herself.

Taking it back from her, Giles put his glasses back on and began examining it again saying, "It could take me weeks to translate these pictograms. Libby, would you happen to know what any of these mean?"

"No – well kinda," Libby replied. "I know that the guy with the knife means that the guy who tried to slice and dice us is a guard to make sure that the mummy doesn't escape."

"So he's on our side?" Willow asked.

"How nice of him to mention it," Xander scoffed.

"Sort of –" Libby tried to continue.

"Empata!" Buffy suddenly burst out. "I'm late! I told my mom I'd pick him up!"

"Buffy, where're your priorities?" Xander called after her. "Finding a mummifying killer or making time for some Latin lover who's stocking trade is the breakage of hearts?"

"Say that three times fast," Libby smiled, completely impressed at how fast and smooth it came out and luckily Xander caught on that it was something of a compliment.

"Empata's there alone. And I don't know how good his English is, he's from South America," Buffy had an epiphany and she was pretty proud of it. "Hey, you know maybe he can translate the seal."

"Not so much…" Libby whispered, but no one heard.

"Oh yeah," Xander groaned in jealousy. "Fall for the old 'let me translate that ancient seal for ya' come-on. Psh! Do you know how many times I've used that?"

* * *

Buffy, Willow, Libby and Xander all ran to the bus station as fast as they could but when they got there, everything was dark and closed.

"40 minutes late!" Buffy scolded herself. "Welcome to America."

"Maybe he left already?" Willow said a bit worried.

"Or got the life sucked out of him by the mummy," Libby hinted.

"Empata! Empata Gutierrez?" Buffy shouted, still not seeing anyone.

The girls went back down the stairs and began looking for him with Xander who still wasn't happy with the situation.

"So do we have to speak Spanish when we see him?" Xander asked, this time actually wanting to know. "'Cause I don't know anything much besides 'Doritos' and 'Chihuahua.'"

"I think you'll do fine, Xander," Libby assured.

"Empata!" Buffy shouted again.

"Here," A female voice called out from the shadows of a bus. "Hello."

A beautiful teenage girl walked out from the side of a bus and took the speech away from all of them, especially Xander. He felt as if he had fallen under some sort of spell at the sight of her beauty and there was no way of hiding it. At the sight of the girl, Willow wanted a rainy cloud to hover over her like Eeyore because that was the only way anyone would truly understand the pain of being trumped by yet another girl in Xander's eyes.

Buffy on the other hand just couldn't believe that it was a girl and not a guy. She really didn't care much but seeing how pretty and mature she was made Buffy a little uneasy with herself. Now she had to help another girl fit in when she could barely do it. Goodness, a guy would be so much easier.

When she was fully bathed in the streetlights, the girl said, "I am Empata."

"Ay caramba! I can also say that."

* * *

The four walked Empata back to the Summers' home and Xander couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole way and that did not go unnoticed by Willow. When they entered the house, Buffy began the grand tour and ended it in the kitchen where everyone made themselves comfortable.

"It's very good," Empata complimented the kitchen in wonder.

"Yeah, you've got your stove, your fridge. It's very functional," Buffy replied. "We're very into it."

Xander stepped in front of Empata and said, "Would you like a drink?" He spoke as if she knew no English and performed some of his best mime work, but luckily for him it made Empata laugh.

"Let's see," Buffy mused as she raided her fridge. "We've got milk and…older milk. Juice?"

"Please," Empata answered as she continued to gaze around.

"So Empata," Willow joined in. "You're a girl."

"Yes," The new girl replied not understanding. "For many years now."

"And not a boy. 'Cause we thought a boy was coming and here you are in a girl way."

"Just one of those crazy mix-ups, Will," Xander responded, still completely fascinated with Empata.

"Yes, mix-ups," Libby interjected a little snippy. "Girls are so often mistaken for having penises."

Buffy suddenly spit out a mouth-full of juice and it spilled all over the floor. Her laughter came out as chokes, but she put out her hand and managed to say, "I'm fine, I got it."

Willow too had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't show how pleased she was with the comment as well as how surprised she was by it. Xander matched her expression with total shock and couldn't find any words to respond and all the while Empata looked very lost over what just happened.

"So, have you ever been to America before?" Buffy asked, controlling her calming hysteria as she placed glasses out for everyone.

"I-I've toured," Empata answered.

"Where did…you go?" Xander asked in the same tone as before.

"I was taken to Atlanta, Boston, New York."

"New York, that's exciting," Willow said as she poured herself some juice. "What was that like?"

"I did not see so much."

"Why not?" Libby almost demanded. "If you toured some cities in America than you were there for a reason so you must have seen stuff. Even if it was strictly for school or something, they normally let you sight-see."

Empata looked at her like she was ready to scream, but she remained indifferent and answered, "The people in charge of my tours are very harsh when it comes to leaving the – uh – group so I never got to…sight-see."

Libby frowned that the Incan Mummy covered so well and was about to try and expose her again, but Xander beat her to the speaking. "Your English is very bueno."

"I listened much."

"That works out well because I talk much."

They both laughed, but Buffy and Willow looked at each other in a disapproving manner. Willow hated that Xander was going all goo-goo eyed for someone else and Buffy did not need this girl to split up her group. Libby, however, was plotting for the perfect time to expose who Empata really was.

After Willow and Xander left, Buffy settled Empata into her room on the make-shift bed while Libby returned to Giles' and did her best to remember what happens next so it would all end faster and better for all of them.

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Empata walked up the front steps of Sunnydale High. Empata couldn't believe how bright it was and how alive. Everyone was bustling about and it was wonderful to her, full of opportunity.

"First day of school. Nervous?" Buffy asked.

"It is just more people than I have seen in a long time."

"Ah, don't worry," Buffy assured. "You'll have no problems making friends. As a matter of fact, I know someone who's dying to meet you."

Buffy took Empata's hand as they entered the school and headed to the library. Willow and Xander caught up to Libby, who followed behind, and they reached the library in record time.

"How do you do," Giles smiled as he shook Empata's hand. Without hesitating or even easing into it, he pulled a large chunk of the seal out from behind him and handed it to her asking, "I was – I was wondering if you could – uh – translate this?"

"That was in no way awkward," Buffy commented.

The moment Empata laid eyes on it, fear entered her eyes, and everyone noticed. It took all she had not to destroy it right there, so she never had to be trapped again.

"Is something wrong?" Buffy asked.

"No, it is…" Empata began and then decided to ask, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well – uh – it's an artifact – uh – from your – your region," Giles explained trying not to give anything away. "It's from the tomb of an Incan mummy, actually. We're trying to translate it…as a project for our – um –"

"Our archaeology club," Willow finished for him in the nick of time.

"Very good," Giles complimented softly.

"It is broken," Empata pondered, hoping they didn't have the rest. "Where are the other pieces?"

"That's all there was," Libby lied. "We looked around but there wasn't anything else."

The gang looked at her confused by her actions, but Libby gave them a 'trust me' look and no one said anything.

"It's very old. Valuable," Empata mused before she declared in a rush, "You should hide it!"

Confused by her actions, but not thrown by them, Giles urged her on by asking, "Is there anything you recognize here? This – um – chappie with a knife, for instance?"

Empata looked at the image and knew exactly who that man was. He was another obstacle trying to send her back to her death, but she wouldn't let that happen and she couldn't let them know.

"Well, I do not know exactly," Empata falsely informed. "But I think this represents…I believe the word is…bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard?" Giles inquired as he glanced over at Libby who raised an eyebrow and slightly shook her head. "Interesting."

"Legend has it that he guards the mummy against those who would disturb her," Empata finished, trying her best to lead them in the wrong direction, but was thwarted.

"We never said the mummy was a 'her'," Libby challenged with a subtle smirk on her face. "We never mentioned what mummy it was or its gender. How'd you know?"

Buffy and Willow stared at Empata, intrigued by what Libby was bringing up, but Xander never even caught it, he was too wrapped up in Empata's beauty to see the fear and underlying anger appear behind her eyes.

"My people are taught to know of the Incan Princess and the seal that was buried with her."

"Right."

"Yes, well, that's a very good start for our – um – club." Giles interrupted in order to have Buffy realize that he wanted Empata out of there so they could start working on the seal.

"Oh!" Buffy burst out a bit startled in her realization. "And – uh – as club president, I have lots to do. Lots of stuff. Dull stuff. Willow, maybe you could –"

"Stay with Empata for the day," Xander finished for her with a big smile in Empata's direction. "I'd love to."

"Yes," the new girl smiled widely back. "That will be fun."

As Xander and Empata walked out, Willow's eyes followed them with a melancholy gaze. It wasn't fair and was far more painful than she ever imagined. Xander had only liked other girls before; he never actually went out with any of them.

"Right, I'll continue with the translation," Giles planned. "Libby, you said that the bodyguard was to guard the mummy to make sure she wouldn't escape, yes?"

"Yes siree Giles," Libby answered.

"Boy, they really like each other," Willow mumbled to herself and Buffy rubbed her shoulder to comfort her best friend.

"So would you say Empata translated wrong or are you mistaken?" Giles continued as he studied the seal.

"I'm right, she's wrong and I remembered something," Libby replied. Giles expectantly looked at her and Buffy was still trying to get Willow to focus while gazing over at Libby every few seconds. "The mummy kills by sucking the life out of people and leaves them wrinkly raisins. She has to kill in order to live so more dead people will be showing up if we don't stop it."

"Okay," Buffy huffed in slight frustration. "Good info, but how are we supposed to (a) find and (b) stop the mummy?"

Libby turned her head and smiled at the slayer with calm confidence. "I have a plan."

* * *

"I can't believe that's your plan," Buffy commented with wide eyes. "And your making me wait, why?"

"I'm cutting off about ten hours here so stop complaining," Libby groaned. "This'll work. I promise."

"When's Xander coming back?" Willow asked as she twirled a stuffed frog in her hands.

"Relatively soon," Libby replied with a shrug since she didn't know exactly when.

"I must say," Giles joined in and he sat down next to Willow as he examined a piece of the seal. "You are doing very well with your knowing power, Libby, and I'm glad your plan is so simple." He gave a quick smirk in Buffy's direction. "Normally they are made much too late or not at all."

"That's so not true!" the slayer rebutted at the insult. "I have good plans! None of mine have died thank you very much."

Suddenly, Xander and Empata came bursting through the door announcing that they were attacked by the man with the big knife on the bleachers.

"Why's this guy so into us?" Willow asked as soon as everything calmed down. "What does he want?"

"He said 'give me the seal,'" Xander answered a little on edge that his day with Empata was ruined.

"Apparently this is more popular than we realized," Giles pondered as he examined the seal for the hundredth time. "I just don't know what we should do with it."

"Destroy it," Empata's voice was soft as she raised her head to look at the seal and then to everyone. "If you do not someone could die."

"I'm afraid someone already has," Giles said as he sat on the table.

Empata's eyes grew wide as this knowledge flooded her mind. How did they find one of her victims? "You mean the man with the knife killed someone?" She inquired, hoping it wasn't the real Empata they found.

"No!" Buffy blurted out and then calmed her tone to not draw more attention. "Well, not exactly."

"You are not telling me everything," Empata accused, needing to discover whether or not her secret was close to being known.

Sighing and wanting the beauty to trust him, Xander placed her hand in his and said, "You're right, Empata, and it's time we do. We're not an archaeology club we're in uh-" Stunned that Xander was about to give them away, Giles coughed rather loudly and Xander received shocked expressions from all of his friends demanding him to change his course of action. "We're in the crime club," Xander finished. "Which is kinda like the chess club only with crime and, um, no chess."

"Please understand me that seal nearly got us killed. It must be destroyed!" Without skipping a beat, Empata got up and ran out of the library with Xander following her.

Once he caught up with her, Xander knelt down by the bench she sat on and soothed, "Empata listen to me, nobody's gonna hurt you. I won't let them."

"Your investigation is dangerous," Empata tried to explain in a near panic. "I do not want that. Just normal life!"

The sixteen-year-old girl darted to the water fountain to try and cool her nerves and Xander watched her not knowing what to do.

Willow soon showed up behind him and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Wigged," he replied with an uh-oh feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm trying to convince her that our lives aren't just danger and peril around here."

Willow gazed over Xander's shoulder to see Empata and knew what she had to do. It was painful and unfair, but she knew it would help in the long run and make him happy for a little while and that was all that mattered.

Smiling almost sadly up at him she said, "You should take her to the dance."

"That's a good idea. We'll all go," Xander responded with joy, honestly believing that's what she meant.

"No, I mean just you," Willow corrected as she forced her smile to not fade completely.

"But you were psyched and your costume."

"I'll see you there."

"You know what, Willow? You're my best friend."

And so she watched him walk away for another girl and Willow sighed an unfortunate, "I know."

Xander and Empata walked down the stairs and he decided that it was now or never. "Okay, I have something to tell you and it's kind of a secret and a little bit scary," Xander said with a determination not to choke. "I like you. A lot. And I want you to go with me to the dance."

"Why was that so scary?" Empata laughed in some confusion but smiled at how sweet he was.

"Well because you never know if a girl's gonna say yes or if she's gonna laugh in your face and pull out your still beating heart and crush it into the ground with her heal."

"Then you are very courageous," Empata continued to smile and then chose to return the gesture, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah," Xander replied hopeful.

"I like you too."

"Really?" Xander asked in amazement.

"Really."

"That's great!" Xander excitedly said. "Really?"

"Really!" Empata laughed.

"That's great! You're not a praying mantis are ya?" At her look of total puzzlement, Xander brushed it off by saying, "Sorry, someone else."

They walked a little further down the hall in silence because Xander didn't know what to say. He had never been in the situation where the girl you like likes you back. It was thrilling and terrifying all at the same time, but he was absolutely loving it.

"I will return to you," Empata stated to break the silence.

Not understanding, Xander asked, "Where're you going?"

"Where you cannot follow," Empata answered as she opened the door to the ladies' room.

Now knowing what she meant, Xander smiled wide somewhat awkwardness and said, "I'll wait outside."

Empata walked up to the bathroom mirror grinning happily to herself as she put on some more lipstick. She had never been so happy and to think she almost rotted away in that tomb forever. Suddenly, the guard appeared behind her and fear swelled up inside her weakening body.

"I beg you," Empata whispered. "Do not kill me."

"You were already dead for five hundred years," the guard replied harshly.

"But it was not fair. I was innocent," she pleaded to no avail.

"The people you kill now, so that you may live, they are innocent."

"Please, I am in love."

"You are the chosen one. You must die," the guard finished as he stepped right in front of her. "You have no choice."

He raised his arm to bring down the knife and kill the princess, but with a rush of desperate strength, Empata grabbed his wrist in order to twist his arm around and lock him low in front of her.

Empata glared down at him and hissed, "Yes, I do."

As she was about to kiss him, Libby and Buffy entered and Empata froze in place not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Looks like we caught you red handed," Libby said with a way too pleased smile.

"Yeah, I mean I gotta say you mummies sure don't kiss and tell," Buffy smirked. "Now why don't you let him go so there's one less reason to kill you for?"

Empata obeyed not knowing what else to do and the guard stared at the two girls just as dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" he inquired as he clenched his knife in his fist.

"Magic eight ball," Libby replied.

"You have been keeping secrets from me," Empata declared as she readied herself to fight them and kill them if she had to. "You are not normal girls, are you?"

"Neither are you!" Buffy scoffed.

"Okay!" Libby announced to interrupt the argument. "Here's the plan, Mr. Big Knife Guy you get to go home or wherever it is you go and Empata you have two options."

"Do I?"

"I can't leave; I must trap her again or kill her. She must die," the guard explained.

"Yeah, we heard that part but we've got this," Buffy replied and continued, "Empata, your options are (a) go to the dance and have the one night of fun you never got to have and then shrivel quietly back into your tomb or (b) die now."

Empata thought on this and then coldly responded, "Either way, I have to die."

"Pretty much yeah," Libby said, "But you can either die painfully or go peacefully with happy memories."

"I will not go back," Empata said sternly. "I will not die another death that is unfair."

"It may not be fair," Buffy mocked, "But it's justified this time around."

Empata swiftly grabbed the guard and before the slayer had time to react, she kissed him, and he fell to the ground mummified. She then went for Buffy, but the slayer punched her, and the princess fell into a stall. The blonde and Incan brunette fought all over the bathroom, cracking mirrors and unhinging doors, while the protector was trying her best to use her telekinesis to help. All she did was push them into the sinks, dislodging them or the wall, breaking the tile. However, when Buffy was hurled into a toilet bowl to be drowned, Libby got very pissed off and automatically sent the knife into Empata's back, straight through her heart with a flick of her hand. Empata turned back to her mummified self before she even hit the ground and shattered.

Buffy swung her head up and shook water everywhere and practically coughing a lung out. "Why am I always drowning?" she grunted in total disapproval as she stomped on Empata's leg.

"No idea."

"Thanks for stabbing her in the back and having mine," Buffy smiled, walking out of the bathroom.

"Not a problem."

They exited the restroom to see Xander and Willow sitting on the bench and Giles cleaning his glasses over to the right. Xander was pounding the back of his head against the wall with a very upset expression and Willow was rubbing his arm in comfort, but it wasn't exactly helping as much as she wanted.

"If it helps, she loved you and was gonna go to the dance with you," Libby said in an attempt to save Xander's brain from turning into mush. "If we hadn't intervened of course."

"I guess," Xander groaned in aggravation. "It's just – present company excluded – I have the worst taste in women of anyone in the world ever!"

"Empata wasn't evil," Buffy replied in earnest, "At least not to begin with and Libby's right she really cared about you."

"Yeah, but I think that whole sucking the life out of people thing would've been a strain on the relationship."

"She was gypped. She was just a girl and she had her life taken away from her," Buffy continued so that he would see it wasn't his fault for what happened or getting caught up in it. "I remember how I felt when I heard the prophecy that I was gonna die, I wasn't exactly obsessed with doing the right thing."

"Yeah, but you did," Xander affectionately said, "You gave up your life."

"And I had you to bring me back."

Liking the sweet moment between them but noticing that Willow looked like she was about to cry, and that Giles was still cleaning his glasses, Libby interjected, "Look on the bright side! Now we can all go to the dance with no stress or worries and have fun!"

"We could even have that sleepover tonight!" Willow added with a promising smile.

"Perfect!" Libby cheered. "I say we get out of here, make our costumes, go to the dance, and then stay up all night watching movies and eating things that could give you a heart attack."

"While I go inform the authorities about the bodies in the bathroom," Giles said as he walked away from the group of teenagers.

"I think Libby's on to something," Xander replied as she stood up. "But what are we going as?"

"Can I tell him?" Willow asked with a huge childlike grin of excitement.

"Tell me!" Buffy cried out. "I'm still out of the loop in this."

"I'm an Eskimo, Libby's a gypsy, and Buffy is in a traditional Swiss dress."

"We're gonna look authentically hot," Libby smiled along with Willow. "And Xander shall be our pimp from Leone."

"That's in Italy pretending to be Montana, right?" Xander tried to laugh.

"Exactly," Libby said as she hooked her arm in his. "And you're going to be looking really sexy in that costume with us on your arms."

"You are and tonight's gonna be nonstop fun," Willow reassured, hooking arms with Xander and Buffy.

"Well, I'm excited that we all get to go and actually have a night of normal teenage fun!" Buffy proclaimed to the empty hallway.

The four ended up having more fun making the costumes than dancing at the party so right as Oz was going to introduce himself, the gang left and had their movie binge at the Summers' house. It was exactly as Buffy said: a night of normal teenage fun.

* * *

 **Note:** "Reptile Boy" is officially not being written as I don't particularly like that episode. I will, however, mention it in the next chapter as happening too fast for it to be its own chapter.


	5. Halloween

** Halloween **

Buffy and Libby had made it all the way to Pop's Pumpkin Patch before running into a vampire. He jumped them from out of nowhere and threw Buffy down on a jack-a-lantern. As he was heading for her, Libby threw him into Pop's pumpkin stand with one swing of her arm.

"I'm getting good at this!" the protector exclaimed.

Buffy swung her legs to leap up from her back and threw a pumpkin in the vampire's face as it was trying to stand up.

"You are!" the slayer agreed with a smile. "That was a great -"

The vampire then began to circle back around in order to charge them, so Buffy stopped talking in order to throw a stake through its heart. Unfortunately, the vamp blocked the wooden weapon with a scarecrow. Tossing it aside, the demon came at Buffy feet first but she blocked his advances and landed many blows of her own. The vampire wasn't having any luck with fighting her until she kicked him in a hay mound of pumpkins. That pissed him off so much that new fire ran through him and he began to strike her more and more.

Meanwhile, Libby was standing by waiting to help and watching Buffy fight in order to take mental notes. She then saw the vampire with the video camera step out of the trees a little too far. Knowing it was Spike's cameraman she walked right in front of the lens. The vampire looked up in fear but was confused when all she did was lean closer with a big snarky smile on her face.

"Hiya Spike!" Libby greeted. "Wanna see something cool?"

Libby turned around to see Buffy getting slammed into a wagon with the other vampire running towards her. The protector took initiative and telekinetically tripped him before he reached Buffy. He spun around on all fours like an animal and pounced. Libby didn't even flinch, but immediately ducked which caused the vamp to tackle the one with the camera. Ignoring that fact, the attacker vamp went for the protector again but every time he tried to hit her, Libby maneuvered out of the way faster than a slayer.

"Libby!" Buffy called from the destroyed pumpkin stand.

Automatically stopping to look over at her slayer, Libby let her guard down for one second and the vampire took advantage. He tackled her in an instant, but the protector was able to throw him off of her right after they hit the ground.

"Over here!" Buffy yelled again.

With a flick of her hand, Libby sent him tumbling over to Buffy who stabbed him with the pumpkin patch sign without skipping a beat. Libby walked over to Buffy as she brushed off hay and grass from her clothes and once they were close enough they high-fived.

"We are getting fantabulous at this," Buffy exclaimed. "I can't remember a time when slaying was that easy."

"Right? I was almost wishing more would show up so I'd have more to do," Libby agreed with a surprised laugh. "The adrenaline was still a good high though."

"Yeah, that is a fun part," Buffy laughed with her. "Oh and sorry about getting you tackled."

"No worries," Libby replied as they began to walk off. "I'm the one who lost my focus."

"Still, we make the best team! Vampires of Sunnydale beware!"

Libby turned just enough to briefly look at the camera and said, "Beware indeed."

"Seriously, I remember a time when I would have been captured by that giant reptile god and had to fight my way out. Thanks to you we saved two girls, got a bunch of prep guys arrested, and literally bombed a demon lizard in one night."

Libby slowed and seriously said, "I can't do that every time you know and honestly, I _won't_ do that every time."

Buffy twirled one of Libby's brown ringlets as she hooked arms with her sister. "I know and I'm good with that. I promise. I'm just so glad you're here, period."

Heaving a collective sigh, Libby admitted, "Me too."

As they walked to they separation point, the girls' bracelets clinked together. Buffy glanced down at her bright pearls of coral and rose on golden string interlocking with Libby's swirls of purple, blue, and gray on emerald string. They got them on one of the carts at the mall the weekend she arrived in order to hide their tattoos, but over the last few weeks it became just as joining as the symbols themselves.

"We'll be roomies one day, right?" Buffy asked as they readied to go their separate ways for the night.

Libby frowned and answered, "Someday, probably. Like in our future college dorm room. Why?"

"Like I said." They smiled, bumped bracelets, and said goodnight.

* * *

The next day at school the gang met up and walked down the halls together as usual. Only this time they saw Snyder harassing people into volunteering for something. Technically that wasn't too unusual, but it put everyone on edge because no one wanted to be pulled in.

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow observed as they all headed to their lockers.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept," Xander sarcastically added in disapproval.

"No kidding," Libby chuckled at Xander's comment.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked once they reached their lockers.

Xander leaned up against the slender doors as Willow went to open hers as she periodically did. "Little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating," the man of the group informed. "Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Really?" Libby responded. "I think that would be fun."

"Fun? Fun!" Xander nearly shouted. "How can you think babysitting a bunch of sugar-filled, sticky, whiney, rug-rats for a night is fun?"

"Because I'm a kid magnet," Libby answered simply with a tight-lipped grin. "I don't know why, but kids just love me. That's how my babysitting gig turned into a summer job at my local preschool."

"Huh!" Xander mocked gasped with the ever popular, overdramatic hand covering his mouth. "No, no, it's okay. I can love you in spite of that."

Libby giggled and fake punched a smiling Xander in the arm. "You better."

Unfortunately, Snyder had picked up on this conversation and decided to interrupt. He put a ratty hand on Buffy's shoulder to get her attention and made sure he made eye contact with Libby while doing so.

"Miss Summers," the principal began as he stared Buffy down. "Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for."

"Principal Snyder," she greeted him uncomfortably.

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples. One pathetic cry for help after another," he put a short arm around Buffy's shoulders and led her over to the volunteer stand as he finished, "Well, not this year, missy."

As Buffy saw him about to hand her the clipboard and wanting to go to the Bronze costume party instead, she panicked and said, "Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I've recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight."

Mentally rolling his eyes, Snyder replied strictly, "The program starts at four, the children have to be back at six."

He handed Buffy the dreaded pen and she took it all the while letting her expression tell him how much she disliked him. However, that made him - what was that annoying word he always used? Oh yeah - tingly.

Xander, Willow and Libby all shared sad looks as Buffy signed her name, but as Libby picked up a pen on her own free will, Snyder handed two more pens to the last two standing. Unhappy looks plastered on three out of four faces, the Scoobies all signed their names and continued to walk down the hall.

"I can't believe this," Xander complained. "We have to get dressed up and the whole deal?"

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory," Willow answered rather solemnly.

"Great," Buffy moaned. "I was gonna stay in and veg before Libby and I went to the Bronze in real - not kid approved - costumes. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me and now I can't even show Libby a good time."

"I think it'll be a good time," Libby tried to cheer Buffy up, but only got a smirk in return.

"Halloween quiet?" Xander asked, not able to wrap his mind around it. "I figured it would be a big old vamp scare-a-palooza."

"Not according to Giles," Buffy explained. "He swears tomorrow night's like dead for the undead. They stay in." She then shot a look at Libby. "Right?"

"Pretty much," Libby answered as they all sat down at a table in the lounge.

"Those wacky vampires. That's why I love 'em. They just keep you guessin'." Xander said before he left to get a soda.

Xander put the coins in the slot on the vending machine and hit the Dr. Pepper sign. Nothing happened. Annoyed he hit Coke. When nothing still happened he began to hit the vending machine itself, but was interrupted when Larry grabbed his shoulder.

"Harris."

"Hey Larry," Xander replied half-heartedly. "You're looking Cro-Mag as usual. What can I do ya for?"

"You and Buffy. You're just friends right?" Larry asked looking over at the girls.

"I like to think of it less of a friendship and more as a solid foundation for future bliss," Xander answered honestly.

"So she's not your girlfriend?" Larry asked again, not understand what Xander had said.

"Alas, no."

"And what about the hot new chic?"

Now Xander was getting angry. Did Larry think he could take whomever he wanted from his group? "Her name's Libby."

"Yeah, whatever, do you think they'd go out with me?"

"Well Larry, that's a tough question to…No. Not a chance."

"Why not? I heard some guy say Buffy was fast and that Libby was desperate," Larry smugly stated. "It's perfect, so if Buffy for some reason said no then Libby would probably say yes."

"First off, I hope you mean fast…like the wind!" Xander began to yell. "Second, Libby is your left-over choice if you can't use Buffy? And for the record, Libby is far from desperate!"

"Whatever, Harris, and you know what I mean."

Xander immediately stood up straight and his body went rigid with rage. "Those are my friends you're talkin' about!"

"Oh yeah?" Larry challenged. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna do what any man would do about it," Xander retorted as he grabbed two fist fulls of Larry's shirt. "Somethin' damn manly."

Buffy turned just in time to see that Xander was about to get beaten up, but when she got up to save him, Libby stopped her. "Don't! You'll break the guy code and Xander will be mad at you."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Buffy asked as she saw Larry's fist about to collide with Xander's face.

Libby thought fast and walked away from Buffy and suddenly fake tripped and slammed face first on the ground. It was perfect. There was an empty can on the ground, she made sure her flip-flop came off in the process, and she didn't even try to ease her fall. In fact, it didn't even look embarrassing, just painful.

Libby's distraction was exactly what was needed. Larry was sidetracked from pummeling Xander and Xander was seriously concerned for his friend. He shoved Larry off and ran to her side where Buffy and Willow already were.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her to sit up.

"I don't know," Libby whimpered. "I might have twisted my ankle."

"Okay, don't move! I'll go and get the nurse," Xander said in a rush.

"Oh, Xander you're the best," Libby smiled up at him gratefully as she subtly placed her hand on his neck.

"I'll be right back," Xander smiled as he got up and ran to the nurse's office.

A crowd had gathered at that point and all were silently awe-ing for Xander so Larry decided to stroll over and see to it that he could play a hero too. "You need help to the table? I could scoop ya up real easy since you're nice 'n skinny."

"No, I'm good," Libby scoffed. "Besides, Buffy's stronger than you anyway. What I need is already on his way to get the nurse."

With that Buffy and Willow turned her around and headed back to the table while the crowd dissipated with everyone snickering at Larry. Once they had sat down again, Buffy said in amazement, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"You saved Xander from getting beaten _and_ helped his rep," Willow chirped in thanks.

"Well, it was kind of our only option," Libby shrugged. "Which reminds me, I'm not hurt so someone needs to tell Xander I'm fine."

"I'll go!" Willow jumped up with a big grin. "I want to see his face when he finds out."

"You're really nice to do that for him," Buffy said as she placed a hand over her sister's. "Both of them, I mean did you see how happy Willow was?"

"Yeah, she's got new tricks to use now," Libby smiled. "Speaking of tricks, how was your date with Angel?"

"Misfire," Buffy answered with a frown. "I was late due to pumpkin patch guy. Showed up looking trashed."

"I was afraid of that. Was he ticked?"

"Actually he wasn't ticked or tocked. Which probably had something to do with the fact that Cordelia was drooling in his cappuccino."

"Buffy, I promise you that Angel will never fall for her. Not when he's already fallen in love with you."

"Are you sure? I mean, I've known him less than a year and if you haven't noticed he's not exactly one to over-share."

Sighing, Libby leaned in and discretely asked, "Okay, you want the full scoop on Angel's type and whatnot?"

Buffy leaned in with wide eyes and proclaimed, "Yes! I can't believe it's taken you this long to catch the hint!"

Laughing Libby replied, "Oh honey, I picked up on that hint a while ago. It's just waiting until now made more sense." Buffy rolled her eyes but was prepared to listen anyway. "You know how back in the 1700's the women wore those absolutely gorgeous dresses and looked perfect all the time because their only job in life was to impress men?"

"Yes…" Buffy groaned.

"Well, Angel hated those girls. He hated all the girls back then and always wished he could meet someone exciting and interesting."

Buffy perked up. "Really? What kind of exciting and interesting?"

"Your kind!" Libby laughed as she shoved Buffy. "You could dress in a fairy tale 1700's costume with the whole shebang to match and Angel wouldn't be moved. You where a cute outfit for a date and he'll lose his footing he's moved so much."

"Okay, now you're messing with me."

"I'm not. I'm right about this, I promise."

Buffy leaned down to rest her chin on her arms as she began to daydream. "Still, it must have been wonderful to put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess, and have horses and servants and yet more gowns."

"I'd go back in time to experience that in a second, but for the record, Angel wouldn't."

"I get it," Buffy chuckled. "And thanks."

Suddenly, Xander came up behind Libby and gave her a big hug happily stating, "You are the best! Thank you, thank you!"

"Ha, ha! Any time, Xand," Libby choked as she hugged him back.

"So what'd we miss?" Willow asked.

* * *

The Scoobies went to a new place called Ethan's and decided to split up in order to find their costumes quicker. Buffy was having no luck, but Libby set off because she had been planning Halloween for days. As Buffy was aimlessly wandering, Willow found her with a big smile on her face and arms behind her back.

"What'd you get?" Buffy asked.

"A time-honored classic!" Willow announced as she presented her best friend with her ghost costume.

Seeing that this was not going to help Willow come out of her shell and that by itself it was kinda lame, Buffy responded, "Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

"It's not spooky enough?" Willow asked gloomily.

"It's just…you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween."

"Free candy?"

Tilting her head, Buffy corrected, "It's 'come as you aren't' night. The perfect chance to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."

"Oh, I don't get wild," Willow stated as she began to feel extremely self-conscious. "Wild on me equals spaz."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You got it in you."

"That she does," Libby agreed totally pumped as she joined them.

"Wow," Buffy admired when she saw all of the costumes Libby held. "Whatcha got there?"

"A costume for each of us."

"Oooo like what?" Buffy bobbed her body in excitement.

"Willow first," Libby said with a proud yet conniving smirk.

She handed the redhead a plastic stake. Willow studied it and her first reaction was panic because she was afraid to ask but then confusion followed. "I'm a…?"

"Slayer!" Libby declared in excitement. "This is a perfectly fake stake as to not draw too much attention to yourself and it will go perfectly with one of Buffy's hotter outfits."

"That's awesome," Buffy complimented on her protector's find.

Seeing Willow freaking out, Libby said, "This is perfect, Willow. It won't be too showy and it will give you the confidence you need. Please, promise you'll be a vampire slayer?"

Willow contemplated for what felt like an hour until she shakily put the ghost costume back and nodded. "Okay, I'll be a slayer."

"Yay!" Libby screamed for joy as she hugged a now smiling Willow.

"All right. What'd you get for me?" Buffy asked with peaked curiosity.

"Another time-honored classic that I'm sure will one-up Cordelia."

"Gimme!" Buffy squealed in a baby tone as she grabbed the bagged costume out of Libby's hand. It was titled, 'Forest Fairy' and it was beautiful. Buffy loved how it was sweet and sexy at the same time, but she frowned

"Are you sure I shouldn't be an 18th century girl? This might be -"

"Trust me, being a fairy is perfect for you," Libby interrupted. "You want to be a real girl for once and have Angel notice you and do something about it, right?" Buffy slowly nodded and looked at the plastic picture. "Then embrace your magical and mischievous side, just with glittery wings. Besides, he's Irish and the Irish _love_ their Fae lore."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know that?"

"I'm Irish."

They all laughed and Buffy agreed to wear the costume. Calming down, Willow looked at Libby's bag and asked, "So what's your costume?"

"The Black Widow," Libby answered as she displayed the costume.

"What?" Willow jumped back, but then saw the picture. "Oh."

"What, oh?" Buffy asked and then looked at the costume herself. "Nice," she wriggled her eyebrows noting the even more 'sexy and wild' revealed on the cover.

As the girls were heading to pay for their costumes, Xander caught up with them.

"Hey, what'd you get?" Willow asked.

Like it was a magic trick, Xander pulled a toy gun out from a paper bag.

"That's not a costume," Buffy said.

"I got fatigues from an army surplus at home. Call me the two dollar costume king, baby," Xander smirked proudly as he put the gun back in the bag. "What'd you guys get?"

"It's a surprise," Libby smiled at Buffy and Willow, who went along with it and left Xander for the check out line.

* * *

Spike stared up at all of the TV's playing the recording of Buffy and Libby fighting. He wouldn't be surprised if the tape ripped or the VCR broke because of how many times he's played and rewound it. It didn't matter though. He had to study the slayer and her…whatever she was if he was to ever kill them and execute his master plan.

"Rewind that," Spike ordered. "Let's see that again."

He began to circle the tower of televisions as his lackey rewound it faster than before, but as he did he began to have thoughts. Chuckling, Spike mused, "She's tricky. Baby likes to pla-"

"Hiya Spike! Wanna see something cool?"

"Bloody hell!" Spike roared. "She knew you were there? How?"

The vampire shrugged in terror of being killed at Spike's hand.

"God! That one is the thorn in my side, she is. Oh! And look at that! She's getting stronger! She flung him about like it was nothing and she's bloody quick too! And the slayer of course, you see that? When she stakes him with that thing? That's what you call resourceful," Spike ranted. He was getting a bit discouraged by his irritation. "Rewind it again."

"Miss Edith needs her tea," Drusilla hummed to her doll as she weakly walked out of her room.

"Come here, poodle," Spike said as he offered her his hand while never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do you love my insides?" Drusilla sweetly asked him. "The parts you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet," Spike answered. "That's why I've got to study this slayer and her unfortunately powerful sidekick. Once I know them, I can kill them. And once I kill them, you can have your run of Sunnyhell and get strong again."

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside," Drusilla cooed and then hissed, "It makes her weak."

"Really?" Spike asked intrigued as he turned around to face his paramour. "Did my pet have a vision?"

"Do you know what I miss? Leeches."

"Come on. Talk to daddy," Spike urged. "This thing…that makes the slayer weak. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone's coming to change it all. Someone new."

"All right, well, does it make the other one weak too? And who is the other one? Do you know yet, love?"

"No, she knows. She has plans."

Spike frowned and leaned closer to her. "What do you mean?"

"The Slayer's…" Dru whispered to Edith.

"I know who the slayer is, love, who's the -"

"Protector. The Slayer's Protector," Dru growled with a smile.

"The slayer has a protector?" Spike was aghast. "That's impossible. That doesn't exist."

"Hmmm, but she does. And she's special."

"Special?"

Drusilla placed a hand on his heart and said with a whimper, "Yes, you will see. She will change us all."

* * *

Buffy, Libby and Willow were upstairs getting their costumes on and ready together. Libby and Buffy were in their rooms while Willow was in the bathroom. They had agreed to see the costumes on each other only when they were done.

"Where are you meeting Angel?" Willow asked Buffy through the bathroom door.

"Here, after trick-or-treating. Mom is gonna be out."

"Does he know about your costume?"

"Nope," Buffy smiled to herself as she perfected her hair. "I'm expecting some gawking though."

Buffy took a few steps back and admired the outfit Libby had picked out for her. It was pretty sexy and pretty perfect. She couldn't wait for Angel's reaction.

"Okay, Willow!" the slayer called. "Come out. You can't hide in there all night."

"Okay…" Willow gave in. "But promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

When Willow emerged from the doorway, Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. The shy redhead was wearing a leather skirt that had a hidden belt for the stake with fishnet stockings and black boots that went up to her knees to match. Her red plum top had nice long sleeves, but also v-neck-ed down to show cleavage and was cropped at the stomach. It showed off how much of a bust Willow really had, the curvy torso and waist she always hid, and the firm but slender lower half Willow never let anyone see. Her hair was also in an up/down hairstyle, which flattered her face and make-up. Willow looked 100% sexy-fied.

"Wow," Buffy was beyond impressed. "You're a dish. I mean, really."

"But…this just isn't me," Willow said as folded her arms over her chest.

"And that's the point," Buffy comforted as she pushed Will in front of the mirror. "Look, Halloween is the night that not you _is_ you, but _not_ you. You know?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's Xander," Buffy noted. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…o-okay."

"Cool. I can't wait for the boys to go nonverbal when they see you."

Buffy rushed down the stairs as fast as she could and smoothly opened the door for him.

Xander walked through the door with his gun in salute saying, "Private Harris reporting for…"

The man of many words, phrases, comments, quips, and the like lost all sense of language when he laid eyes on Buffy. She wore a rose pink dress that ended in perfectly cut strips above her knees with a sparkling, sheer hot pink over layer from the waist down. The torso of the dress was earthy brown with green and magenta vines sewn vertically down the middle, purposefully accenting her curves with the illusion of being tightly wrapped around her. Buffy's bosom was securely held within its low cut and the velvety rose pink straps had the sheer hot pink fabric fluffing out from both shoulders. The wings were placed on her upper back and were a light, forest green with swirls of glittering magenta to match the torso. Buffy's blonde hair was softly curled and put into a loose bun in order to hold the lovely flower crown in place and her make-up made her skin glow. Not to forget her adorable gold strapped heels and beaded bracelet so she could fully become the definition of magical beauty.

"Buffy…" Xander practically moaned. "Fairy of Buffdom, Princess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex."

"Thank you, mortal," Buffy giggled. "But wait till you see Willow and Libby. Come on."

They ran up the stairs to find Willow pacing back and forth in Buffy's room. When Xander saw her, his breath caught in his throat. "Wow, Will, you look - " Xander tried to flatter in his state of astonishment.

"Ridiculous? Stupid? Is it too late to go get the ghost costume?" Willow gulped.

"Amazing," Xander corrected with a charming smile.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I told you," Buffy mouthed to Willow. "Ugh! Where's Libby? I'm dying to see her outfit."

"As you wish," Libby giggled.

They turned around and jaws dropped one after the other. Libby wore a form fitting leather suit that accented every part of her body. It was a metallic black with a zipper from the low scoop neck to the iconic belt and the long sleeves ended in fingerless gloves. Her wrists had two thick 'bracelets' over her beaded one to contain secret gadgets the two thigh holsters held the guns. Libby also had knee-high leather boots to match the suit and her smokey eye make-up made her look fiercely sexy. However, it was the temporary auburn dye that brought the costume together and the color looked perfect on her long, curly hair. In the Black Widow costume, it was now obvious how toned and hour-glass shaped Libby was…and how busty.

"You look incredible," Buffy gasped.

"You really do," Willow agreed with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys look fantastic too. And Xander, I love the soldier outfit! You look really good in uniform."

"Haszu," Xander replied as he looked her over and then Buffy and then Willow and then back again. _These were his friends?!_

"That means 'thank you,'" Buffy translated.

"Uhsth abfesma," Xander said again as he checked Libby out first and then made his rounds with Buffy and Willow again.

"That means you look amazing too," Buffy giggled.

* * *

They successfully made it to the school and were assigned their groups of children. Buffy was given the third degree by Snyder when she was given her group of four. Libby was given a group of six, Willow a group of five and Xander a group of four. They all hit it off with their assigned kids and each of them got a good amount of candy. Everyone was having fun and starting to head back when a cold wind picked up. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks when a chill shot down her spine, but when nothing seemed out of the ordinary she kept her group moving. When Libby felt the wind she smiled to herself; the fun was about to begin.

Willow was at her last house with her kids when the wind blew in. However, she didn't notice anything until one of her kids started choking the lady because she was out of candy.

"No! Let her go! Stop!" Willow scolded but it made no difference. "What are you doing?" The two former children started to fight each other once the old lady managed to lock herself in her house so Willow screamed, "Stop! Hey!"

Suddenly, she felt different, and it bulldozed her into the wall. She felt stronger in more ways than one, like her body was housing a great power, as though the safety of the world depended on her. It was weird and overpowering and very unsettling, but Willow somehow knew she could handle it. "What's going on?" Willow asked the now empty porch. She then felt her stake and realized that it was now real wood and that her hair had a blonde hint to it. How does that work? "Oh my God," Willow gasped in realization. "I'm a real vampire slayer!"

Meanwhile, Xander had lost his group and was witnessing the chaos. As he was trying to get a grip on what to do, something washed over him. When he looked up he wasn't Xander anymore. He was Private Harris. The soldier held his gun at the ready and aimed it at whatever might attack. When he fired his machine gun, Willow heard and went running to him.

"Xander!" she called out. "It's me, Willow!"

Xander turned to face the attractive stranger in front of him and kept his gun pointed at her. "I don't know any Willow."

"Xander, quit messing around! This is no time for jokes."

"What the hell's going on here?"

"You don't know me?" Willow asked, a little hurt as well as frightened.

Xander put his gun away when he realized she wasn't a threat and said, "Lady, I suggest you find cover."

"No, wait!" Willow said as she grabbed him so he wouldn't walk away. However, when she did so, she accidentally threw him on the ground with her strength. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Xander jolted back up and aimed the gun at her again. "What are you? No woman your size is that strong."

"Xander, listen to me," Willow ordered. "I'm on your side, I swear. Something crazy is happening. Everyone is turning into their costumes for Halloween, but I can help make things right. I'm a vampire slayer. Or I was for Halloween. See you were supposed to be a soldier and now you are a soldier."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Suddenly, a costume-turned-monster growled and began to run towards them, so Xander aimed to shoot.

"No! No guns!" Willow walked in front of his gun as the monster ran away. "That's still a little kid in there."

"Step out of the way!"

"No guns! That's an order!" Willow shouted as she took the gun from him with one swift movement. "Look, I'm now chosen to help fix and defeat things like this so you have to trust me." Willow said as she leveled her head and gave Xander his gun back. "Now we need to find Libby and…Buffy!" Willow called when she saw Buffy walking across the street.

Buffy's appearance had remained more or less the same, but the fabric seemed more natural, as though it were made from scratch. Definitely not cotton or velvet. Buffy's hair had fallen out of its bun and grew so that it rippled down both sides of her neck. The flower crown was broken up into pieces down her hair and she was now barefoot. And, of course, the wings were real. Translucent and fluttering like a butterfly, they caught the light and shimmered like her flawless skin. Buffy was a real woodland fairy.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked as she ran impossibly fast up to her.

Buffy looked at her with confusion and when snarling sounded from behind them, they all turned to see more monsters.

"This could be a situation," Xander said as he cocked his gun.

"Xander, fire in the air so you only scare them!" Willow ordered and Xander obeyed immediately.

"Who are you both?" Fae Buffy asked as she hovered above the ground, raising an eyebrow at them.

"You don't know us either?" Willow cried.

"Why would I? You are not of my people."

Rubbing her forehead, Willow grumbled, "She's not Buffy."

"Who's Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Oh, this is fun," Willow rolled her eyes and then turned back to the former slayer. "Where are you?"

"I was home, where the fireflies dance and mate for life. I was to soon go out and protect those from demons and ghosts with magical charms, but suddenly I got big for no reason."

"Okay, at least you still protect people. That's good so we need to stay together," Willow interjected with confidence.

"I am not supposed to interact with humans without permission."

"We have more pressing issues than that right now," Willow rebutted, " And _I'm_ the vampire slayer so if you're really supposed to protect humans than you need to be on my team. Understood?"

Buffy stared at Willow and fluttered over to inquire, "You are a vampire slayer?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm," Buffy tapped her nails on the tree. "I suppose you could be an exception to that rule."

"Great, so –"

"But I must know your name."

"What? Right, 'cause you don't remember it," Willow sighed. "Willow."

Buffy brightened. "Like the gentle tree."

"Sure."

Buffy brought herself back to the ground and folded her wings. "I am Ember Silverglitter."

Willow gaped and tried to smile. "Of course it is."

"Now that we have that settled, I suggest we get inside before we come across…" Xander began but was interrupted when a car drove by and Buffy growled, "The rolling creature of death!"

"Is this woman insane?" Xander asked.

"What is insane is how many of my kind those beasts kill," Buffy angrily replied.

"Cars collect a lot of bugs on the windshield?" Willow tentatively explained.

"So she's a bug?"

"She's a forest fairy."

"And you're a vampire slayer?" Xander continued to be baffled.

"Yes, now we need to move to a safe location to figure out our next move."

"I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here."

"We need to get out of here now and go to a friend's. Come on!" Willow ordered as she ran off to Buffy's house.

Along the way, they heard gunfire and ended up finding Libby fighting a real vampire. Her combat skills were unmatched and her techniques were precise. It was as if she were dancing her moves were so fluid. Within minutes of catching up to see her fighting, the vampire was electrocuted with a small device from her wrist and then decapitated with a knife from her boot, turning to dust. Tucking her hair back, she stood strong and solid. Libby's outfit was the least changed but it was definitely real leather, more detailed and much more defined. She wasn't as stunning as Buffy, but she was a beauty to fear.

Seeing them staring at her, Libby put her weapons away and strode over to the group.

"Hi," Willow tried to greet.

"Who are you?" Libby demanded.

"I'm Willow and that's Buffy - I mean Ember - and Xander. We're friends and we're trying to fix all of the crazy that's happening all over town."

"Right, and what is happening exactly?"

"Somehow, people are changing into their costumes for Halloween."

"That's a new one," Libby pondered. "Any idea on how to stop it?"

"Right now we need to get inside and then contact Giles," Seeing that Libby was about to inquire further, Willow added, "We don't have time, we need to move now!"

"You're in charge?" Libby wondered, seeing the soldier behind her.

"Yes, because I'm the vampire slayer. The Chosen One. It is my destiny to fight the forces of evil and to make things right and that is why I am in charge," Willow took a breath and soothed her voice finishing with, "Look, we are all friends you just can't remember right now, but I swear you can trust me. All of us."

Libby glanced at all of them. Both hands gripped the guns on her thighs. Her sneer made Willow want to gulp until the former protector took one step to the side and said, "Lead the way."

With a sigh, Willow replied, "Thanks, Libby."

"Libby? My name's Natalia."

"Ugh, whatever," Will huffed.

The entire journey over to Buffy's house, Willow was in the lead with Libby right behind her. It was an empowering feeling for the nerd-turned-slayer, especially when she convinced an expert combat and weapons fighter Libby to back her up. Once they reached the Summers' residence, the new personalities of the old gang went in through the back door. Xander went in first to make sure that it was safe and then Willow entered to make certain that Mrs. Summers wasn't home. As soon as they were clear, everyone gathered inside and began to build a safe house.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked as she examined the kitchen.

"You're place," Willow answered. "Now we just need to-"

A banging began to sound on the front door and Libby was there in a second. Willow followed trying to convince her not to open the door, but Libby paid no attention. The Black Widow flung the door open and before the demon had time to attack, she sprayed mace in his eyes and kicked him so hard he flew off the porch. This caused the other demons around the house to scatter.

"Well done," Xander complimented.

"That was nothing, believe me."

"Okay now that we've established that our group is full of very capable hands, we need to contact Giles," Willow urged in a serious tone.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Libby inquired.

"AHHHHHH!" A woman's scream echoed from outside.

"Civilian," Xander stated.

"You get the girl and I'll fight off the monsters," Libby ordered as she exited in a swift manner with Xander on her six.

Willow watched them leave and decided to try and call Giles, but as she put her hands on her hips she felt something tucked into her belt. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and when she opened it, Willow discovered that it was from Libby. It read: _Everything is going to be fine. I promise you that no one dies and no one gets hurt. You still need to go to Giles and tell him about Ethan's. He will understand. Remember, you're a sexy slayer tonight so have fun!_

"Gotta love how Libby helps in her non-helpfulness that somehow works," Willow smirked and crumpled the note.

Buffy, ignoring Willow's comment, turned her attention to a photo resting on a desk against the wall. It was of her true self, blonde and in normal clothes, and the fire fairy couldn't believe it.

"This…" Buffy whispered in astonishment. "This could be me."

"It is you," Willow insisted. "Buffy, can't you remember at all?"

"No, I don't understand any of this," Ember began in befuddlement. "I am of the firefly clan and we protect humans from those whom thrive in the darkness. Humans are only meant to see me in the light of a shooting star and nothing but my own will should make me big! I wasn't the best fairy, but being mischievous is in my nature. I don't like this place. I want to return home."

"Look, I get it's a lot to take in, but for the record, you are home," Willow responded. Turning back to the door, she huffed, "And any time you want to use fairy dust would be great."

Without warning, spotted kitty Cordelia burst through the door with Xander and Libby right behind her and she screamed, "Willow, what's going on?"

"Okay, you're name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school and we're your friends…sort of."

"That's nice, Willow, and you went mental when?" Cordelia snapped.

"You know us?" Willow smiled, thankful that someone she knew wasn't under the costume influence.

"Yeah, lucky me. What's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on," Willow prepared to explain, but never got the chance.

"No kidding! I was attacked by Jo-Jo the dog-faced boy," Cordy complained. "Look at my costume! Do you really think Party Town will give me my money deposit back? Not on the likely!"

Xander took off his jacket and placed it around Cordy's shoulders. She was taken aback by his gracious action, but something inside of her warmed and she couldn't help but smile when she said thank you.

"Okay!" Willow shouted to get everyone's attention. "You guys stay here while I go get Giles. If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

"I can take what's outside. It shouldn't be a problem to neutralize the situation," Natalia offered nonchalantly.

"No, there will be no neutralizing!" Willow replied. "They may be monsters now, but in reality they're kids."

"I didn't mean kill them, I meant contain them."

"Oh, well if it comes to that than sure."

"What's that riff?" Cordelia insulted.

"It's like amnesia, okay?" Willow explained. "They don't know who they are. Just…sit tight." With that, the new slayer left the house and ran at her new speed to the library.

"Who died and made her the boss?" Cat Cordelia rolled her eyes at being told what to do.

"If you don't limit your talking to a minimum, I will tie you to a chair and gag you in ten seconds," Libby threatened.

Xander started to board up the house and sent orders out to everyone. Buffy was sent upstairs to make sure everything was safe, Libby was sent to check the perimeter and Cordelia was to help Xander find things to blockade the windows. Everything was going well, until soldier Xander looked down and saw a picture of the four of them.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he picked the frame up and got a closer look.

"What?" Libby asked as she came back around the corner with Buffy behind her. "The perimeter is secure."

As the three of them looked at themselves in the picture, it was becoming clear that maybe they weren't who they thought they were.

"She must be right," Xander mused. "We must have some kind of amnesia."

"Impossible," Libby breathed as she touched the glass covering her face in the frame.

"How do you explain this?" Xander countered.

"I can't. The evidence that we are completely other people wearing the costumes of the people we think we are is becoming overwhelmingly evident, but I still can't believe it."

"I have seen many things in the fae and human world, but this is the strangest of all," Buffy stated.

Just then, Angel walked in from the back and sighed in relief, "Oh, good. You guys are all right. It's total chaos out there."

The three looked at each other in confusion and then back at Angel with the same misunderstanding stare. "Who are you?" They all asked at the same time.

Angel was taken aback. "Okay, somebody wanna fill me in?"

"Do you live here?" Xander inquired further.

"No. You know that," he told the soldier, annoyed with how this was progressing. Deciding that he should talk with Buffy about this he took a step to her and continued, "Buffy, I'm lost here. You…you look beautiful."

Ember suddenly felt every part of her shiver and at the same time grow warm. The way he looked at her was a gaze she had never received before. The love and adoration that filled his beautiful blue eyes stole her breath and stopped her heart. A fairy was forbidden to mate with anyone not of her people, but none looked at her the way he did.

Then, Cordelia entered and saved them from the awkward silence by saying, "They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, it's a whole big thing. How are you?"

Angel and Buffy never broke eye contact until the power went out and banging was heard from all around the house. Deciding to take charge, Xander ordered, "New guy take the fairy and secure the kitchen, Catwoman you're with me, and Natalia watch the front door and windows."

Angel led Buffy by the hand slowly into the kitchen, but Ember wanted to speak with him so she softly hummed, "You know me in this life?"

"Yes," Angel answered in a hushed whisper.

"Are we close?"

Angel stopped for a brief moment to look into her eyes and deeply said, "I think we are…I want us to be."

"Do you?" she questioned before Angel regrettably turned away from her. As he scoured the kitchen, the vampire noticed that the kitchen door was slightly ajar. "I didn't leave that open," Angel confessed.

Before he had time to look around, and vampire jumped out from behind the basement door and grabbed Buffy. However, she was able to send him flying into the dining room with a flash of bittersweet, amber light from her palm.

"How'd you do that?" Angel asked in amazement.

"I'm a Fae from the firefly clan. We all have this power."

"Oh, well -"

Angel never got to finish his sentence because the vampire wasn't turned to dust. He tackled Angel to the ground, but being older and stronger than the vamp, Angel was able to flip him over. Hearing the fight, the Black Widow came rushing to help. She wrapped a sharp cord around the vampire's neck and ordered Angel to pull his legs in the opposite direction. As he did so, Libby yanked on the wire and the vamp's head ripped off and exploded into dust.

Realizing that her skills weren't needed, Buffy re-folded her wings. When Angel turned to her, she saw how disfigured his face was and screamed at the knowledge of him being an evil creature - a vampire. Violently shaking her head, Ember outstretched her wings and flew out the back door.

* * *

Willow finally made it to the library. She burst through the doors so unexpectedly that Giles nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hi," Willow greeted with an innocent smile.

"H-H-" Giles had to clear his throat. "What are you doing here, Willow?"

"We've got a problem," Will explained for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Libby failed to mention that tonight, everyone turns into their costumes for Halloween."

"Wait, everybody became whatever they were masquerading as?" the watcher asked.

"Exactly. Xander was a soldier, Libby was the Black Widow, and Buffy was a fairy…apparently named Ember Silverglitter."

"And your…your costume?" Giles choked on his words as he tried not to look Willow over as her outfit made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Right, I'm the vampire slayer."

Giles now looked like he was going to fall over. How could sweet and shy Willow think that this is how a slayer is supposed to dress? _Buffy._ Seeing the watcher's disapproving expression, she defended, "Well, this is nothing! You should see what Cordelia was wearing. A unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."

"Good heavens, sh-she became an actual feline?"

"No," Willow began to have an epiphany. "She was the same old Cordelia. Just in a cat costume."

"She didn't change?" Giles continued as he thought of all the books that might be able to explain this.

"No, but Libby wanted me to tell you about Ethan's; where we got our costumes from. She said you'd understand."

Giles slowly removed his glasses and huskily replied, "Yes, I rather believe I do."

* * *

Libby, Xander, Angel and Cordelia all walked down the street looking for Buffy but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure she came this way?" Xander asked.

"No," Angel answered harshly.

"She'll be okay." Cordy tried to ease the tension.

"Buffy would be okay," Angel corrected in angst. "Ember might not be, there's a good chance she won't be able to handle the Hellmouth."

"We'll find her," Natalia reassured as she quickened their pace. "It's my job to find people and I'm one of the best."

"Good, now come on!" Angel finished as he pushed them all to a jog.

Out from behind a tree, Spike knelt down in front of his demon children with a fangy grin on his face. "Do you hear that, my friends?" Spike chuckled. "Somewhere out here is the tenderest meat you've ever tasted. And all we have to do is find her first."

* * *

Giles and Willow walked through the door of Ethan's and every fiber inside Giles had its guard up. It was just like Ethan Rayne to pull something like this, but Giles was also smart enough to know that there was more to it than what Ethan would call 'fun' or a 'prank.'

"Hello?" Giles called out, expecting no answer but hoping to catch his enemy off guard. "Anyone home?"

Willow was really honing in on her slayer instinct because she sensed that something was going on in the back and once she reached it she heard a faint chanting in the air.

"Giles."

The watcher came to her side quickly and walked the rest of the way with his temporary slayer. There was a headstone on an alter and the smell of magicks was everywhere. The headstone look ceremonial and its eyes were glowing green. It creeped Willow out immensely.

"Janus. A Roman mythical god," Giles stated.

"What does this mean?" Will asked, getting a bit freaked.

"Primarily, the division of self. Male, female…light and dark."

"Chunky and creamy. Oh, no. Sorry, that's peanut butter," Ethan sarcastically spat as he came out of the shadows.

"Willow get out of here now," Giles ordered.

"But I can -"

"Now!"

Willow decided to not be told a third time and left the bad guy in the capable hands of Giles. She would be more help elsewhere anyway.

"Hello Ethan."

"Hello Ripper."

And so the war between the former friends and old enemies began again...

* * *

Buffy walked through a dirty alley with a truck parked in it and turned up her nose. It was places like this that made her stay in the forest of glowing bugs and floating leaves until her clan embarked her on a simple mission. She never had to make herself big and would just fly through the still air and cast her charms. It made perfect sense why the Fae and humans were not meant to mix. Only now there was Angel, a creature worse than humans. He was a demon, the embodiment of darkness. Yet, the way he looked at her… It was blasphemy. The whole idea, preposterous! It had to be her former self, that _Buffy_ , **not** Ember.

Out of nowhere, a grungy pirate appeared before her muttering, "Pretty, pretty."

She was about to strike him with her firelight, but remembered that this gruesome looking human was in fact an innocent trapped within the dirty scoundrel. She decided to lower her hand and fly out of his reach. As pirate Larry went to grab her Ember floated into the air and the Black Widow jumped off the truck and straight down on Larry's shoulders. He was immediately unconscious and the three others of the group followed shortly.

"Buffy!" Angel called up to her. "Are you all right?"

"Of course. I was in no danger," Ember replied as her feet touched the ground. "Are you in need of my protection?

"Why does she think we're helpless without her?" Natalia asked soldier Xander in a hushed voice.

"No idea."

"Guys!" Willow shouted as she ran up to them. "Guys, we gotta get inside!"

They all looked behind Willow to see Spike and a mini army ready to strike.

"We need a triage," Xander said determined.

"This way. Find an open warehouse," Angel ordered as he held Buffy's hand and ran.

"Everybody move!" Libby commanded she threw a gas grenade into the mob to slow them down.

Thankfully, it didn't take them long to find a warehouse. Xander immediately began to lock themselves in while Libby and Willow ensured that there was only one way in or out. Angel dropped Buffy off with Cordelia in the back, telling them to stay put. It wasn't long before the demons were banging on the door, but with Willow, Libby, Angel and Xander all holding things up against the entrance, it was difficult for them to do more than make dents on the warehouse. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered and the demons were able to crash through.

"Buffy, can you use your lightening palm as they come through?" Angel suggested. "That should slow them down."

"Yes, but it might harm the children."

"Could you set it to stun or something?" Willow pleaded.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

Willow then went back to fighting vampires and staked her third one. It came so naturally that it astounded her to the point of losing focus for that one second. A vampire then knocked the stake out of her head and put her in a headlock. Angel came to her rescue, but was grabbed by two monsters and pulled away. Xander had managed to knock out three child monsters before someone grabbed him. Buffy burned three vampires from a distance, but once she was ambushed and wings clamped together it was over. Cordelia was captured on the spot.

Libby however killed five vampires without breaking a sweat and that distracted Spike from killing Buffy. He was ready to kill the slayer in her perky little fairy outfit, relishing in the fact that his good day had finally come, but then he looked up and saw the best, professional technique in his 117 years as a vampire. Spike just had to dance with that one before he made time with the slayer.

After hitting Buffy one more time, he turned and sniggered, "Well, well, look who thinks she's the big shot now?" Libby looked at him and gave him nothing to work with. "Who are supposed to be anyway?" Spike sneered as he strode closer to her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"The Black Widow."

"Oh, isn't that cute."

Libby took advantage of Spike about to speak again and high-kicked him in his face. The vampire swung at her, but she grabbed his fist, twisted it in her arms, jumped over his back, wrapped her legs around his neck, and slammed his body on the ground with her still attached. Spike flailed his legs, but he couldn't get footing. She trapped him and there was no way to get out of it.

"Let us go, or you die."

Naturally, that was when Giles saved the day by breaking the spell. Kids started screaming for their mothers, everyone was back to their normal selves, and Spike realized he could get free. He clutched her ankles with one hand and untwisted the other in order to punch her in the face as he threw Libby off him. Spike jumped up in one quick movement and rammed his foot into her ribs.

Libby was about to toss him across the room when Buffy tapped Spike on the shoulder. "Honey, I'm home."

The slayer hit him in the face and stomach and then the protector flung him into a wall and then into the pipe that Buffy picked up. As he was lying on the floor, the sisters looked at each other and bumped bracelets with a smile. When they looked again, Spike was running away with his goons following his example. Everyone gathered together as the kids aimlessly walked around, all trying to grasp what happened.

"Hey, Buff," Xander said to break the ice. "Libbs. Welcome back."

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "You too."

"You guys remember what happened?" Cordy asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah," Libby answered with a big grin on her face. "It was weird, but in a good way. I was still there, but I was this whole other person."

"Weird in a good way?" Xander argued. "It was way creepy! It was like I was there, but I couldn't get out."

"Whatever, Xander," Libby pushed, her smile never fading. "You are going to look back on this and love that you get to remember all the soldier stuff and that you were a hero for a night."

"I'm not," Buffy admitted.

"Lies," Libby giggled.

"Truth!" Buffy protested. "It was horrible. Being all magical and shimmery and beautiful without trying and yeah I'm lying." Libby's smile turned triumphant. "But how did you know the costume would do all that?"

"Because I know you and decided to take a shot."

"Did you do that with me?" Willow asked. "Take a shot?"

"Nope, you were without a doubt the central figure of tonight and I knew you would come through."

"And yet you still felt the need to leave me a secret note? And how did you put that in my belt without me knowing?" Willow pried as she playfully punched Libby's arm.

"Telekinesis. And I didn't want to risk anyone freaking out because then no one would've had a fun Halloween."

"I'm starting to think we trust you a little too much," Xander teased.

"Words hurt, you know."

As they were all laughing and reminiscing about the night, Angel came up to Buffy and gently touched her arm.

"You okay?" he lovingly asked.

"Yeah," Buffy replied in the same tone. Without thinking, she kissed him to make up for the cold shoulder Ember tried to give him and they walked away together.

Smiling at each other, Libby and Willow hooked arms and left together, leaving Xander and Cordelia to bring the kids home.

Libby walked on the sidewalk alone back to Giles' apartment and with every confident sway of her hips, the protector couldn't stop herself from living the new skills she acquired. Sure, it might have been more practical to be the Scarlet Witch to have her telekinesis all powered up and flawless, but Libby always wanted to be a fighter and now she could give Spike a run for his money. Everything worked out exactly as she hoped it would. "BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!" Libby shouted up to the night sky right as she knew Willow would be walking in front of Oz's van and Buffy and Angel would be kissing after a long overdue talk. This was by far the best experience she's had in Sunnydale yet.


	6. Lie To Me

** Lie To Me **

The night was like something out of a horror film: the sky was pitch black and the only source of lights were provided by the city, people were scarce and this made the surroundings seem utterly dead, and then a slow wind blew through and set a nearby playground in motion. Its squeaks and creeks were the only sounds around, except for a little boy and distant footsteps.

"Come on, Mom," the little boy groaned as he waited on the climbing bars. "She's always late."

Slowly, out of the veil of darkness, Drusilla emerged like a ghost in her innocent white dress. She was as pale as ever, with her sickly yet porcelain form, but her voice rang out into the silence like bird echoing overhead. "Are you lost?"

For a moment, the boy almost had a heart attack at the sound of her eerie British voice, but seeing her smiling he thought nothing of it. "No, my mom's just supposed to pick me up, is all."

Drusilla stalked closer to the climbing bars as the child hopped off. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you," the young boy replied, getting a better look at the woman in the light and now growing scared.

The vampiress wrapped her long, bony and manicured fingers around the rusty bars and dragged her hand over the cylinder-shaped surface. She began to take flowing steps closer to him and as she did, Drusilla leaked some of her venom and insanity into the atmosphere.

"My mummy used to sing me to sleep at night," her voice grew lower and huskier as she sang, "Run and catch…the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch…She had the sweetest voice."

Now the boy's heart was beating hard and fast with fear and Drusilla smelt it. Just as quickly as she floated away in her memories, she snapped right back and directed her piercing gaze at the child. The vampiress mischievously smiled as her eyes glowered down in simplistic evil. She loved children so.

"What will your mummy sing when they find your body?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to people," the boy said as he backed away; ready to run if she came closer.

This made Drusilla very hurt and enraged so the huntress growled, "Oh. Well, I'm not a person, see? So that's just-"

Suddenly, Angel sprang out of the darkness like a corporal shadow and glared down at the boy in serious urgency. "Run home."

Within moments, the terrified little boy vanished into the night to make it home safely. However, Drusilla did not like that one bit. Who was this man who thought he could chase her meal away? Once the boy was out of sight, Dru got her wish as the man turned around to face her.

"My Angel," Drusilla softly admired in surprise.

"Hello Drusilla," he greeted back plainly, still half hidden in shadow.

She walked closer to him with a hand limply over her heart as she asked in a half-forgotten whisper, "Do you remember the song Mummy used to sing to me? Pretty…"

"I remember," Angel replied solemnly as his face slightly fell.

"Yes, you do," Dru said, the growl returning to her weak voice.

"Drusilla, leave here," Angel steadily ordered. "I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out."

"Or you'll hurt me?" The vampiress cut him down in a sweet tone and seeing his angelic face become powerless and ashamed, she finished, "No. No, you can't. Not anymore."

"If you don't leave, it'll go badly - for all of us," Angel persisted, hoping to get through to her and change the subject away from his guilt.

"My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he?" Drusilla mocked in her realization. "To her."

"Who?"

"The girl. The slayer." She closed in the distance between them and placed a hand on his chest as if she wanted to wrap it around his heart. "Your heart stinks of her. Poor little thing. She has no idea what's in store. But her protector will…soon enough she always does."

"You know about Libby?" Angel asked, trying to keep himself shrouded in his brooding exterior so she wouldn't know how anxious he was truly becoming.

"Of course I know," Drusilla wickedly smiled. "We're the same coin. Opposite sides. Flip and call to see who wins."

Realizing that he wouldn't get more than that, Angel firmly stated, "This can't go on, Drusilla. It's gotta end."

Catching a glimpse of worry, Dru leaned in as if to kiss him and purred, "Oh, no, my pet. This is just the beginning."

Drusilla then strode away through the darkness, leaving Angel to ponder and return home as well, but what they - well Angel - didn't know was that Buffy and Libby were on the roof…watching.

Libby saw the panic and hurt on Buffy's face and said, "It is so much more complicated than it looks."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Buffy almost screamed. "Who is she? How does Angel know her? What's going on between them?"

"Whoa! Calm yourself," Libby ordered as she held the slayer's arms. "This is the kind of thing that you need to talk to Angel about."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Buffy yelled in fury, agonized by everything. "You never just tell me! Why is that, huh? I mean in case you forgot, your purpose is to help me and it helps me when you tell me things, but you never do! Not right off the bat! You wait or drop hints or find loop-holes to tell me but not tell me!"

"Keep yelling at me like that and hurting my feelings and I'll give you nothing! Ever!"

Libby's voice boomed out over the rooftop and was filled with strength, certainty and threat. It was surprising how much Libby could contain in her slender form, but Buffy knew by now that she never bluffs so the slayer stopped attacking her and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. Really, it's just - please, Libby," Buffy begged. "Give me something. I mean, it's Angel."

Accepting her apology, Libby replied, "Her name is Drusilla. She's been Spike's girlfriend for a hundred plus years."

"So she's a vampire?"

"Yeah, she's older than Spike. Actually, she turned Spike. And she was almost killed in Prague so she's seriously weak right now."

"Okay, so how does Angel fit in?"

Libby smirked and raised an eyebrow at her before saying, "Ask your boyfriend. You will never build trust with this kind of communication, or lack there of."

Buffy rolled her eyes as they headed back home and hesitantly asked, "I'm not gonna like what I hear, am I?"

"No, but you won't expect what you hear either."

"Great, I hate complicated."

* * *

The chosen ones walked through the school halls in search of Giles. Libby was alert as usual but Buffy was quiet and solemn. She couldn't stop thinking about how Angel and Drusilla acted towards each other last night and after what Libby told her, the Slayer was beginning to feel fearful. As her thoughts were beginning to consume her mind, they found Giles leaving the company of his adult school crush and they couldn't help but notice that Giles was blushing.

"Hey," Buffy said half-heartedly while Libby slyly smiled up at the librarian.

Ignoring his protector's obvious glance at his reddening cheeks, Giles replied, "Hello. Did we hunt last night?"

"Libby and I did a couple of quick sweeps downtown," Buffy answered.

"Any encounters?"

"Nothing vampirey," Buffy lied, looking over at Libby in the hopes that she wouldn't bring Angel up.

Her protector only smiled compassionately and Buffy let out a sigh of relief. No matter what was going on and no matter how upset Buffy could get, it was a comfort to know that she could always count on Libby for anything. Even something as small as a white lie that she needed at that moment.

"I've been researching your friend, Spike," Giles continued. "The profile is fairly unappetizing. And I still haven't got a bead on why he's here. Libby do you have any thoughts on the matter?"

Knowing that it had everything to do with Drusilla and that Buffy was in no mental state to hear all of that, she responded, "Actually, I'm gonna need that info to marinate a little longer."

"Oh - um - it's just -"

"Trust me, Giles. I'd never put anyone in danger," Libby reassured. "Spike's ultimate plan is just something we shouldn't be focusing on right now. Soon though, I promise."

"Oh, well, what is?"

"Billy Fordham."

"Ford?" Buffy's voice and eyes perked up. "My old friend from Hemery?"

"The guy you had a crush on in fifth grade? Yes."

"He's here? Is he okay?"

"Actually..." Libby replied with sympathetic eyes. "No, he's dying and coming to Sunnydale to become a vampire."

"What?" Buffy and Giles exclaimed in dismay at the same time.

Libby moved them into the solitary library and continued, "He's scared and desperate and doesn't care who he has to hurt to become immortal...including you, Buffy."

"No," The slayer shook her head. "You're wrong, Ford would never do that."

"I'm right and he will."

"No! I'm not listening to this!"

Buffy ran out of the library aghast by what her sister said. It was impossible! A friend she loved couldn't be capable of that. She just couldn't believe it, especially not in the state of mind she was in.

"I appreciate you not withholding information this go-round, despite the overly blunt delivery," Giles began as he cleaned his glasses, "But what do you propose we do about it?"

"Let Buffy deal with everything that's going on emotionally and I'll take care of the rest."

When she saw the look of suspicion from her watcher, Libby added, "You'll be in the loop. As will Willow and Xander and Angel. Jeez, I have fun once and I'm already under scrutiny." The protector made sure she was out of the library before Giles had time to rebuttal and headed off to history.

* * *

In history class, listening to the lecture was the last thing Buffy wanted to do. She whipped out a piece of paper and planned on passing notes with Willow. Buffy needed the perspective of someone who didn't know what was going on, especially since Libby wasn't giving her a lot and what she did share broke her heart. She needed Willow, the best friend who she could count on just as much.

_**I saw Angel talking with a girl last night and Libby's not giving me much to go on** _

_**Do you know who she was?** _

_**Libby said her name is Drusilla Dark hair Old dress** _ _ **Pretty** _

_**Vampire?** _

_**Yes she turned Spike** _

_**Really? Maybe that's how she knows Angel because Spike knows Angel** _

_**I don't know but I'm worried** _

_**About what?** _

The bell rang loud and clear over the campus so Buffy could now talk verbally with Willow…and include Libby and inevitably Xander.

"I don't know, it's just…they seemed pretty friendly," Buffy tried to explain.

"Who's friendly?" Xander peaked his head in between the two in an attempt to discover the source of the conversation.

"No one," Buffy moaned.

"Angel and a girl," Willow answered honestly.

"Drusilla to be precise," Libby added.

"Guys, do we have to be in total share mode?"

"Hey, it's me," Xander countered. "If Angel's doing something wrong, I wanna know. 'Cause it gives me a happy."

Buffy sneered up at him and sarcastically said, "I'm glad someone has a happy."

"Oh, you just need cheering up, and I know just the thing," Xander began to bust a move and continued, "Crazed dance party at the Bronze!"

"I don't know…" Buffy sighed as she retreated into herself and sat down in the student lounge.

"Very clam dance party at the Bronze?" Xander revised as his dancing dialed down. "Moping at the Bronze?"

"Xander, stop while you're behind," Libby suggested with a nudge of her foot over Willow's seated form.

Soon a tall, lean and cute guy walked up behind Buffy and said, "I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice, but maybe she's over that phase."

Buffy spun around at the familiar voice and couldn't believe her eyes. It was her old friend Billy Fordham from her former high school. Seeing him again put happy butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't help but feel like the normal girl she used to be.

"Ford?" the blonde exclaimed in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Summers," he replied as he hugged back, "How you been?"

"Oh, my God! What are you doing here?"

"Matriculating."

"Huh?" Buffy could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. Was it possible that one of her old best friends was going to be in the same school as her again? That would be the best pick-me-up and the slayer was almost afraid to have high hopes. Especially with what Libby was saying about him.

"I'm finishing up my senior year at Sunnydale High," Ford confirmed with a smile. "Dad got transferred."

"Yeah, right," Libby muttered under her breath.

"This is great!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Glad you think so," Ford began to tease. "I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Remember you? Duh! We only went to school together for seven years," Buffy countered overjoyed. There was no way what Libby said could be true. "You were my giant fifth grade crush."

"So!" Xander interrupted out of jealously. "You two know each other?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy brought herself back on track as she continued to hold his hand. "This is Ford. Billy Fordham, this is Xander, Willow and Libby."

"Hi," Xander practically choked out.

"Hey," Ford nodded to all three of them, but minding the subtle glare Libby was giving him.

"Nice to meet you," Willow finished for them, trying to be the polite one.

"Ford and I went to Hemery together in L.A." Buffy continued, still excited, "And now you're here, for real?"

"Dad got the transfer and…boom! He just dragged me out of Hemery and put me here."

"Yes, I'm sure it was that simple," Libby overly sweetly snapped with a big smile.

"Libby!" Buffy hissed softly, her eyes wide with warning.

The protector gave her slayer a knowing look with an innocent shrug and looked back at Ford. "She's in a denial mood today."

"Oh, well, uh-"

Deciding to save Ford and the conversation, Willow cut in and said, "So, you two were sweeties in fifth grade?"

"Not even," Buffy responded. "Ford wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Well, I was a manly sixth grader. Couldn't be bothered with someone that young."

"It was terrible. I moped over you for months," Buffy teased. "Sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song "I Tough Myself.""

She then looked over at Libby who raised one eyebrow to let her slayer know that she knew all about that embarrassing fact. Which made Buffy feel that much worse, but Libby was getting her knowing power point across.

"Wow," Libby laughed. "You listened to it that young, huh?"

"I didn't know what it was about," Buffy weakly replied in excuse.

"Of course you didn't," Libby smirked.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?" the slayer asked Ford. "We're going to the Bronze. It's the local club and you have to come."

"I'd love to, but if you guys already had plans, would I be imposing?"

"Oh, only in the literal sense," Xander admitted with a wave of his sarcastically angry hand.

"It's very pivotal that you come," Libby agreed.

"Okay then," Ford smiled, not understanding what Buffy's friends meant. "I gotta find the admissions office. Get my papers filled out."

"Oh, I'll take you there," Buffy offered as she got to her feet to hook arms with him, "And I'll see you guys in French."

"It's good to meet you," Ford said as they walked off.

"This is Ford, my bestest friend of all my friends," Xander mocked. "Jeez, doesn't she know any fat guys?"

"Not a one," Libby answered. "But he won't be around long."

"Really?" Xander beamed over at Libby. "Oh goody."

"Oh! That's what that song is about?" Willow realized in shock.

"You're too cute," Libby giggled as she side-hugged Willow.

* * *

Everyone was at the Bronze that night. Xander and Willow met up together and Ford found them soon after. Buffy and Libby didn't arrive until they were in the middle of their pool game.

"Ford, you made it," Buffy greeted.

"It wasn't hard to find," Ford replied as he took his shot.

"Buffy, Ford was just telling us about the ninth-grade beauty contest and the swimsuit competition," Willow informed with a giggle.

"Oh my God, Ford, stop that! The more people you tell, the more people I have to kill."

"You can't touch me, Summers. I know all your darkest secrets."

"Care to make a small wager on that?" Xander challenged.

"I wouldn't," Libby said with a nudge of her arm.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Buffy announced before she went to the bar. "Ford…try not to talk."

When she got up to the bar, Buffy came face to face with Angel. For a moment, she felt like the night was going to deal her too much to take. However, she gathered all the strength she had and the advice from Libby and decided to speak to the man she couldn't help but love. "Hi."

"Hey," Angel replied, "I was hoping you'd show."

"So…what'd you do last night?"

"Nothin'."

The lies had begun. Despite how untrustworthy Angel could sometimes be, Buffy couldn't help but want to search for the truth not matter how upset he made her.

"Nothing at all? You ceased to exist?"

"No, I mean I stayed in, read."

"Oh."

When he saw his beloved's face fall, Angel knew he messed up and about what he had to find out and fix. Buffy walked back to her group of friends, but didn't feel any better.

"Didn't want that soda after all?" Ford asked.

"Not thirsty," Buffy replied half-heartedly.

"Hey, Angel," Willow greeted.

"Hi," Ford said.

Regrettably, Buffy turned around and said, "This is Ford. We went to school together in L.A."

"Nice to meet you," Angel replied as he shook hands with Ford.

"Whoa. Cold hands," Ford observed.

"You're not wrong," Xander commented in the background.

"Well!" Libby nearly shouted at everyone. "This has been lovely and short and I think it's very important that we keep it that way. Buffy, you take Ford out for a walk, Angel you can disappear like you always do and Xander and Willow and I will stay and have fun. Sound good? Great! Let's get to it."

When everyone was looking at her like she was crazy and/or high as a kite, Libby grunted and declared, "You know you're gonna listen to me eventually so just cut to the chase and do it now. Please." As so Libby said, her will was done and they all followed her blatant orders.

* * *

"I am so sorry about that," Buffy apologized to Ford. "Libby sometimes-"

"Thinks that she owns the world and everyone in it?" Ford huffed.

"Hey," Buffy defended. "She's like my sister, yes she was rudely blunt just now but she has the best intentions. Just because the delivery isn't always the way you want it to be doesn't mean it's not important or true."

The slayer looked back at the Bronze and contemplated on what she just told Ford. Was she truly that naive? To trust a friend she hadn't seen in years wasn't a stretch but to cut down her other half was horrible. Libby wouldn't have said the things she did if they weren't true. Buffy had to get over her grief in order to see clearly.

"Sorry, Buffy, but she yelled at all of us to do exactly what she wanted," Ford explained with no remorse. "It just sounds very self-involved to me."

"You're wrong." Suddenly, Buffy heard crashing up ahead of them and new it was a vampire. "Um...my purse!" Buffy thought fast on her feet. "I left my purse at the Bronze. Could you get it for me?"

"Uh, okay," Ford answered, a bit confused.

"Good. Run! Thanks."

As soon as his back was turned, the slayer ran toward the scene of the fight. However, Ford stopped and followed Buffy. He heard growling and saw a girl run away in tears, but he couldn't truly believe it until he saw her stake a vampire. It was incredible. As soon as he found out his old friend was a slayer, the idea of becoming immortal didn't seem so crazy. In fact, a plan was easily unfolding in his tumor ridden brain. Ford slowly walked around the corner and his information became 100% believable.

Buffy staked the vamp through the heart and turned around when she heard Ford say, "What's going on?"

"Um..." Buffy stuttered. "There was a...cat. A cat, here. And - um - there was another cat. And they fought. The cats. And then they left." _That is the stupidest thing I have ever said._

"Oh, I thought you were just slaying a vampire?"

"What?" _Did he just say...?_ "Whating a what?"

"I know, Buffy," Ford reassured in emptiness. "You don't have to lie." Buffy knew her face was consumed with her being completely dumbfounded, but she still couldn't speak. "I've been trying to figure out the right time to tell you. I know you're the slayer."

* * *

"What you said is true isn't it?" Buffy asked as she entered Libby's room.

"Yes," Libby replied kindly.

Buffy shook her head in sorrow as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know it's hard and I know the whole trial and error process of finding the right way to break these kinds of things to you is not always so great, but you have to know that I will never lie to you and what I tell and don't tell you is for the best, hopefully. I am still figuring this out." Libby scooted closer to a silently sobbing Buffy and added, "I'm sorry. I know this sucks, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it better. That I will never stop trying to do."

Buffy leaned her head on Libby's shoulder as she tried to breathe deeply and stop the tears. They were both still trying to get used to the new situation of their lives, but Buffy was still just trying to not be reminded of Libby's sole purpose and getting upset with her protector over her tragic friend wasn't helping. Everyone was lying to each other while seeking the truth and nothing was turning out the way it should.

"What am I supposed to do?" Buffy sniffled.

"Be his friend for as long as you can, even when he traps you and a bunch of innocent people to be eaten by Spike and his minions."

"WHAT?" Buffy yelled, tears now dry on her cheeks.

"I won't let anything happen to you and we won't let anyone die, but Ford needs hope right now."

"He's gonna try and kill people for his own selfishness?"

"He's dying at 17...all that's left is selfishness," Libby explained as best she could.

"He still has a choice...a sucky one, but it's still a choice," Buffy grumbled in disappointment.

"I know, and I gotta say it feels like we just did this only it's worse this time since we know him."

"Yeah, it was much easier with Empata," Buffy chuckled under her breath. "So, what do we do until the big showdown?"

"We call everyone to get them up to speed and act like everything's normal."

"Okay, that's doable," Buffy eyed Libby as her protector reached for the phone and slipped in, "So, about Cruella?"

Libby couldn't help but laugh and replied, "Talk to Angel and he'll tell you all about _Drusilla_."

"Fine."

* * *

"You sing the sweetest little song," Drusilla cooed into her birdcage. "Won't you sing for me, hmm? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Darling," Spike called out as he walked up behind her. "I heard a funny thing just now. Lucius tells me that you went out on a hunt the other night."

"My tummy was growling...and you were out," Dru replied, in a daze over her dead bird. "Come on," she whistled. "I'll pout if you don't sing."

"You, um, meet anyone?" Spike pushed further, getting aggravated. "Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

"Angel," Drusilla repeated as she faintly remembered.

"Yeah," Spike grew kinder as he kissed her forehead. "So, what might you guys have talked about, then? Old times? Childhood pranks?" When he got no response, William the Bloody grew impatient and agitated again. "It's a little off, you two so friendly, him being the enemy and all that."

"I'll give you a seed if you sing."

"The bird's dead, Dru," Spike wanted to bellow. "You left it in a cage and you didn't feed it and now it's all dead, just like the last one."

Drusilla recoiled away from her lover as she whimpered in hurt feelings.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Spike hummed. "Look, I'm a bad, rude man. I just don't like you goin' out, that's all. You are weak."

Spike took her hand in his to sway her back to his side and he grinned as he nibbled on her fingertips saying, "Would you like a new bird? One that's not dead?"

Just as Drusilla was about to give in to her lover's apology, Ford crashed the love party. "This is so cool! I would totally live here."

"Do I have anyone on watch here?" Spike ordered in disapproval. "It's called security, people. Are you all asleep?" But then, seeing that the boy was human, Spike stalked closer and said, "Or did we finally find a restaurant that delivers?"

"I know who you are," Ford stated.

"Yeah, I know who I am too," Spike scoffed. "So what?"

"I came looking for you, Spike."

"You've got a real death wish. It's almost interesting."

A blonde vampire soon appeared out of the shadows and handed a book stolen from Giles over to Spike. "Oh, this is great! This'll be very useful," Looking back up at Ford, he demanded, "So, how did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter. I've got something to offer you," When he got no response, Ford added, "I'm pretty sure this is the part where you take out a watch and say I've got 30 seconds to convince you not to kill me? It's traditional."

Spike slammed the book and countered, "Well, I don't go much for tradition."

The powerful vampire grabbed the helpless boy by the ear and was ready for the kill, but Drusilla stopped him. "Wait, love."

Spike listened and let him go, but he let the threat hang over Ford's head. "Well?"

"Oh, come on. Say it!" Ford urged with a big grin. "It's no fun if you don't say it."

"What? Oh..." Spike rolled his eyes. "I swear the protector showing up on the monitors was more interesting than this," He turned back to Ford and huffed, "You've got 30 seconds to convince me not to kill you."

"Yes! See, this is the best," Completely stoked, Ford finished, "I wanna be like you. A vampire."

"I've known you for two minutes and I can't stand you. Did you not hear me before? The protector buggin' up the works with that slayer ruining everything is more fun than this so I don't feature you livin' forever. Can I eat him now love?"

"Well, feature this. I'm offering you a trade." This got Spike's attention. "You make me a vampire...and I give you the slayer."

Sadistically smiling at the young kid in front of him, Spike negotiated, "Throw in her protector and you got a deal."

"You keep mentioning that? I don't know any protector of the slayer."

"She's about 5' 5", dark curly hair and is with the slayer all the bloody time…"

"Libby?" Ford asked is surprise. "The bossy one with all the-"

"Knowledge," Drusilla answered.

"What do you mean?" Ford pried, getting anxious.

"The protector... _Libby_...seems to always know what's gonna happen before it happens so the precious little slayer always gets her way," Spike explained, his voice filled with vexation. "I want her gone so I can kill the slayer."

"I'll hand them both over to you," Ford officially offered.

"She'll know...she _knows_ ," Dru hissed as her eyes wandered to the ceiling. "But they go anyway."

"See!" Ford declared. "I can do it."

"Oh, you better," Spike warned with a smirk. "Otherwise, I'll just kill you."

* * *

Everything had been going well. Buffy was treating Ford like he was the same old Billy Fordham, Willow was able to stay away from Ford as to not draw attention to her jumpy self, Xander and Angel were ecstatic by the information about Ford, and Libby was able to catch on some much needed sleep while Giles had his first date with Jenny. However, nothing stays nice and smooth forever.

Buffy was making herself a drink in the kitchen when Angel knocked on the back door. Buffy was prepared to talk to him the next time she saw him, but now that her love was here, the slayer felt a swarm of butterflies inhabit her stomach.

"Buffy, may I come in?" he asked gently as the door slowly opened.

"Sure, I thought once you'd been invited you could always just walk in."

"I can," Angel responded, "I was just being polite."

Buffy didn't have anything to say. It was too hard.

"We need to talk," the soulful vampire took the words out of the slayer's mouth.

"Do we?" Buffy countered as she walked into the dining room to sit down.

"You're upset with me and I don't know why."

"Yeah, I get that way when the people I'm supposed to be able to trust are lying to me," Buffy calmly but sternly slapped Angel in the face. "Who's Drusilla?"

Angel couldn't believe it. How did she know about the one vampire he regretted making the most? _Libby._ He understood that it was the protector's job, but this was something he never wanted Buffy to know.

"And don't lie to me. I'm tired of it," Buffy demanded as her heart began to ache.

"Some lies are necessary," Angel replied, just above a whisper.

"For what?" the young blonde argued.

"Sometimes the truth is worse. You live long enough, you find that out."

"I already found that out, but I can take it. I can take the truth."

They stared each other down, not angrily or defiantly, but longingly. They needed to understand each other on a truthful level this time and Angel feared it would be too much for either of them to take.

"Do you love me?" Angel finally inquired.

"What?" Buffy breathed in awe. She couldn't believe he just let those words slip passed his lips.

"Do you?" The handsome vampire asked again in a hushed tone.

"I love you," Buffy told him in honesty, but added, "I don't know if I trust you...especially after what Libby said."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do either."

"Maybe I'm the one who should decide!"

"What did she tell you? Libby." Angel stated more than asked.

"That I wouldn't like what I heard. But I'm ready to hear it now, so what is it? Who is she?"

"I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire," Angel began in dread. "Drusilla was the worst. She was...an obsession of mine. She was pure and sweet and chaste."

"And you made her a vampire." Buffy finished for him.

She could see the pain and shame in his eyes and the slayer knew that he hated himself for it. While this helped break the news, Buffy thanked God that she never knew him without his soul.

"First I made her insane," Angel corrected. "Killed everybody she loved. Visited every mental torture on her I could devise." Libby was right. Buffy did not like what she was hearing. It cut her to her core and Angel saw. "She eventually fled to a convent. And on the day she took her holy orders, I turned her into a demon."

"Well," Buffy almost choked under her breath. "I asked for the truth."

"Why didn't Libby tell you?" Angel asked as he sat down a table's length away from her.

"Because she wanted me to hear it from you."

"Do you wish you hadn't?"

"No," Buffy answered as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Libby was right, it had to come from you."

* * *

The next afternoon, Buffy and Libby walked up the steps of Sunnydale High together, ready to go home for the day. The day felt long and it hadn't even really started yet. Libby could see how distraught Buffy was over everything, but the slayer assured her protector that she'd be all right. Nevertheless, it was going to be a difficult day and night.

Soon, Ford walked up to them and Buffy couldn't help but tense up inside.

"Buffy!" He called out, trying to ignore Libby.

"Ford." Buffy nonchalantly greeted.

"Howdy." Libby fake grinned.

With a slight nod from Ford, he said to Buffy, "I had a great time last night. Well an interesting time."

"I'm glad."

"Do you wanna go out again tonight?" Ford asked, now looking at Libby too.

"Not busy."

"I'd personally love to." Libby cut in sharply, making sure Ford knew that she wasn't going to be left out.

"Great. I sorta had an idea. It's, uh...it's a secret. I kinda wanna surprise you. Both of you."

"How sweet." Libby almost hissed, but covered well.

"I like surprises." Buffy lied, still showing no emotion.

"Can you meet me here?" Ford asked.

"Absolutely." Libby answered.

"At nine?" He suggested.

"At nine." Buffy confirmed.

Ford slightly smiled down at his old friend after winking at Libby and hummed, "It's gonna be fun."

As he walked away, the slayer turned to her protector. Seeing the confidence in Libby's eyes helped Buffy, but the blonde didn't overlook the sadness in them either.

"It's happening tonight, isn't it?"

Libby nodded and said, "Yeah, but you have to follow him now...without me."

"Why? Shouldn't I just meet him?"

"I think it'll go better if he thinks he's getting his way," Libby thoroughly told her slayer. "He wants you to figure it out so you'll be locked in that dungeon-like place with all the pawns before sunset. If you go, he'll think he's won and that way when the vampires show up I can take a lot of them out with the gang before they get inside. Plus, you'll be ready for them inside and after we save everyone, we can lock the rest of the vamps in with Ford."

"Right," Buffy agreed glumly. "I'll follow him and you can let everyone know what's up."

"Buffy," Libby tried to comfort. "We make it through this unscathed, but Ford-"

"I lose him," Buffy stated in a certain yet soft tone. "I know."

* * *

Ford walked down into the darkness of the Sunset Club prepared for the night. If everything worked out the way he planned, which he was certain it would, then by midnight he'd be forever young and healthy.

"Chanterelle, is everything ready?" he asked, but the answer he received was not from a naive blonde girl.

"Of course! It's ready. Hi!" Diego assured with hurt feelings by the lack of confidence. "I took care of it. I always take care of it."

"Is it time? Tonight?" Chanterelle inquired with excitement.

"Are you nervous?" Ford replied as he poured himself a drink.

"Yes," She smiled as she thought of what was to come, "No... I'm ready for the change. Do you really think they'll bless us?"

"I know they will." Ford lied. He knew that tonight, he was the only blessed one and the rest were meals.

"When's your friend supposed to get here?" Diego asked.

"Soon, it's gonna be fine." Ford answered, getting irritated with the guy.

"They won't let us down," Chanterelle whimpered. "I need them to bless me."

"It's gonna be fine!"

"No," Buffy's voice rang out over the echo of the doom and gloom club. "It's really not."

They all looked up to see the slayer walk out of the shadows and down the stairs. For a young, petite blonde girl, she exerted immense power and strength and made everyone in the room on edge. That is everyone but Ford.

"It's kinda drafty in here," he told Diego, wanting him to go close the one-way door.

As Diego took the hint and headed up the stairs, Buffy walked right up to face her former friend with sarcastic rage.

"I'm sorry, Ford, I just couldn't wait till tonight. I'm rash and impulsive. It's a flaw."

"We all have flaws." Ford said, waiting for some violent action from Buffy.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on what yours it. I think it has to do with being a lying scumbag."

"Everybody lies." The sickly boy replied like it was so obvious that the fact was doing jumping jacks on the blonde's nose.

"Libby doesn't," the slayer informed. "Not once."

"Yes, I've heard all about special little Libby," Ford scoffed. "Where is she by the way?"

"Grocery store," Buffy responded exasperated. "Does it matter?"

"Very much so."

"Why?"

"I really don't think you'd understand."

Buffy stiffened at the web of lies he still felt like weaving and this made her voice grow stronger and intimidating. "Oh, I understand completely."

"Ah, so Libby filled you in on all of it and that makes you think you understand?" Ford yelled down at her, not caring about consequences anymore.

"Yeah, I do! You don't want to die so you're making a trade! My life for your un-life!" That's when it hit Buffy. Seeing Ford's face - like she had barely scratched the surface of his master plan - she realized that there was more to it than that. "No, you're trading Libby too."

"I don't think I wanna talk anymore." Ford concluded.

He tried to walk away, but the slayer grabbed him by the throat and made him collide with a pillar behind him.

"Yeah, well I still feel awfully chatty! You weren't just gonna give them me tonight - you were gonna give them Libby too!" She banged him against the pillar again out of disgust. "I am so thrilled that Libby saw right through you! You're plan is over!"

"Actually, it's not. Not even close."

Buffy released him and Ford went into a coughing fit. He successfully pulled himself out of it, but it didn't phase his new villain persona.

"What do you mean?" Buffy demanded, becoming skeptical.

"This is so cool. It's just like it played in my head. You know the part where you ask me what's suppose to happen? It's already happening."

Buffy rolled her eyes and cut him down saying, "Of course, those doors only open from the outside, blah blah, the vampires will come in after sunset to turn everyone, blah blah, there's just one small hole in your plan," the slayer eased her stance and raised her eye brows finishing, "Libby is going to crash the party...after your precious vamps arrive."

"You really think I didn't prepare for that?" Ford laughed hysterically. "I know she's your all-knowing protector, Buffy. Spike and his vampires will be ready to ambush her outside once they get here."

"What?" Buffy breathed in terror.

"That's right," Ford sneered. "Your loud, bossy, conceited friend won't be able to help you now."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about her."

"Doesn't matter. This is the end, Buffy. No one gets outta here alive."

Even though Libby told her this would happen, Buffy still had trouble digesting it. Ford used to be so fun and smart and... good. She didn't understand why things like this had to happen. And to top it all off, now she had to fear for Libby's life and be trapped like a rat unable to help her! The slayer was going to lose it.

"There's gotta be another way out of here." Buffy said to herself as she looked around.

"This is a bomb shelter, Buffy," Ford informed. "I knew I wasn't gonna be able to overpower you, but this is three feet of solid concrete."

"At least let the others go," the slayer tried to bargain. "Let me warn, Libby!"

"Why are you fighting this?" Chanterelle inquired in dismay. "It's what we want."

"It's our chance for immortality." Diego agreed.

"This is a beautiful day, can't you see that?"

Buffy looked at those two as if they told her they were hatched in a mushroom on Jupiter. "What I see, is that right after the sun goes down, Spike and all of his friends are gonna be pigging out at the all-you-can-eat moron bar."

"Okay, that's it," Diego grunted in disapproval. "I think we should gag her."

"I think you should try." Buffy threatened.

"She's an unbeliever. She taints us."

"I am trying to save you!" Buffy defended herself while trying to verbally slap sense into him and the rest of the idiots. "You are playing in some serious traffic here. Do you understand that? You're going to die and the only hope you have of surviving this is to get out of this pit right now...and my God! Could you have a dorkier outfit?"

She had to. Diego looked beyond ridiculous.

"Gotta back her up, D," Ford added from behind Buffy. "You look like a big ninny."

Suddenly, Ford's watch sounded an alarm. "6:27. Sunset." He announced.

"Libby," Buffy sighed in panic as she ran back up the stairs. "LIBBY!"

Ford followed her up the stairs and commented, "Hey, you never give up do you?"

"No, I don't. Libby!"

"It's a good quality in a person. Too many people lay back and take it, but us-"

"Us?" Buffy replied aghast and insulted. "We have something in common now? Libby!"

"More than you think, and I doubt she'll hear you."

The slayer turned away from the door to face him and spat, "She's my sister! I have to try."

"What?" Ford was totally stunned. She had said _like_ her sister before, but her tone had changed.

"Did I burst your evil plan bubble?" The blonde snapped. "She got her powers from a spell that made my blood hers too. She became my real sister. And you're gonna let her die without a second thought."

"I have to."

"Right, because you're what we call the 'bad guy.'"

"I guess I am." Ford thought to himself. It's what he wanted to be, but no matter what he did, he never fully felt like one.

Buffy looked down at all the innocent people and shook her head. "These people aren't gonna be changed. They're just fodder."

"Technically, yes..." Ford replied like it meant nothing. "But I'm in. I will become immortal."

"Well, I've got a newsflash for you, brain trust," Buffy grew impatient and infuriated all over again. "That's not how it works. You die and a demon sets up shop in your old house. And it walks and it talks and it remembers your life, but it's not you!"

"It's better than nothin'." Ford said solemnly.

"And your life is nothing?" Ford just scorned her words off with a laugh, thinking that she had no idea about the truth behind it all. "Ford, these people don't deserve to die!"

"Well, neither do I! But apparently no one took that into consideration, 'cause I'm still dying." And there it was. What Buffy was trying to bring out in him. The last shred of humanity left. "I look good, don't I?" Ford continued. "Well, let me tell you somethin', I got maybe six months left and by then what they bury won't even look like me. I'm gonna be bald and shriveled and I'll smell bad. No, I'm not goin' out that way."

Buffy couldn't help but have tears well up in her eyes. It was one thing to know it, but to hear him say it was something else entirely. It broke her heart a little and she felt for him, but she couldn't let herself get carried away in her grief when lives were at stake.

"I'm sorry, I am. I wish that you didn't have brain tumors killing you. You don't deserve it."

"You know?" Ford's eyes bugged open wide. "And you act like you don't care."

"I can't, because what you're doing is still very wrong."

"Okay, well you try vomiting for 24 hours straight because the pain in your head is so intense and then, we'll discuss the concept of right and wrong."

"You still have a choice," Buffy attempted to plead. "You don't have a good choice, but you have a choice! You're opting for mass murder here and nothing you say is gonna make that okay."

"You think I need to justify myself to you?" Ford insulted with a shaky voice.

"I think this is all part of your little fantasy drama!" When Ford rolled his eyes yet again, Buffy went on, "Isn't this exactly how you imagined it? You tell me how you've suffered and I feel sorry for you." Ford looked down at the ground because his insides couldn't take it anymore. "Well, I do feel sorry for you. And if Libby gets killed, if my friends get hurt and if those vampires come in here and start feeding I'll kill you myself!"

"You know what, Summers?" The old Ford reemerged and told her, "I really did miss you."

All of a sudden, tires screeched outside and Buffy could hear fighting. She ran over to the door and heard Libby fighting at least half a dozen vamps. The sound was muffled, but as far as she could tell, Libby was handling herself, but the rest of the gang hadn't arrived yet.

Buffy spun around and looked up into Ford's eyes and asked one last time, "Ford, help me stop this. Please?" As soon as he tore his eyes away from her, Buffy pushed passed him and ran down the stairs. "People, listen to me!" She called out, "This is not the mother ship, people! This is ugly death come to play-"

Ford came up behind her and wasted no time in backhanding her so she fell down the flight of stairs. However, the slayer immediately got to her feet, but unfortunately Ford was right there to hit her again. Right after she hit the floor, the door unbolted and Libby was thrown in and flew over the balcony to crash onto the concrete floor. The collision sounded like a mallet crushing a brick. Libby was bruised and scraped from being beaten around outside, but the fall did a lot more damage. She had the hardest trouble flipping herself over on her back and it took a couple moments to get air back into her lungs.

Buffy instantly got to her feet when she saw her sister's entrance and knocked Ford out with a crowbar. The slayer rushed to her protector's side and cradled the brunette in her arms. "Are you okay?" She asked in deep concern.

"I feel like I got run over by a semi-truck but I killed five vampires." Libby answered with a weak smile.

"Yes, she did," Spike growled from the top of the staircase. "Now, take them all," he ordered his lackeys. "Save the slayer and protector for me!"

The remaining four or so vampires swarmed the cellar, but before they had time to feed, Angel, Xander, Giles and Willow entered and began fighting. Buffy helped Libby get to her feet and as Libby telekinetically separated the vampires from the humans, Buffy leapt into the air and over the balcony railing in order to claim Drusilla as a hostage.

"Spike!" Buffy bellowed over the battle.

Spike lifted his head from Chanterelle's neck and instantly felt cold fear take over his body. "Everybody stop!" he ordered with force.

Once everyone obeyed, Buffy said, "Good idea. Now, you let everybody out or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray."

"Let them go." Spike complied without a moment's hesitation.

The vampires backed away and the Scoobies led all of the victims out of the basement. However, Libby stayed and waited right in front of Spike...ensuring that he tried nothing stupid.

"Back up down the stairs, nice and slow." Libby ordered with a voice as pissed and smooth like delicious poison. She knew it was the only way to get the kind of reaction from him that she needed. "I want no problems from you."

"You'll get no more tonight." Spike swore as he descended the stairs.

Buffy guided Dru towards the door while Libby backed away across its threshold and the second she had the opening, she shoved the vampiress onto her lover and ran through the door so Libby could flail it shut. Spike sprung for the door as quickly as he could, but once he got there he discovered something.

"Uh, where's the doorknob?"

When Buffy and limping Libby walked outside, everyone was waiting for them.

"Are you both all right?" Giles asked as soon as he saw that Libby was hurt.

"I'm okay, but Libby's been better." Buffy answered as she gently touched a bruise in observation.

"I'll heal with no problem. I think telekinesis makes my body speed up the healing process."

"Really?" Giles inquired, now fascinated.

"Can we get into that later?" Libby told more than asked with a begging smile.

"Of course." Giles smiled.

"So everything's okay now?" Willow joined in.

"Yeah, the vampires are contained, but they'll get out eventually so we should probably go," Buffy answered with sorrow. "We can come back when they're gone."

"Come back for what?" Xander asked.

"For the body."

* * *

Buffy placed flowers over Ford's grave and couldn't help but feel a small hole in her heart. She stood up and went back over to Libby and Giles for comfort, but she felt lost on what kind she wanted and whether or not she deserved it. The whole time with Ford she was reading him the right act about killing innocent people for his own selfish purposes when - in fact - she was doing the same thing with Libby. The slayer knew that she never wanted Libby to get hurt or die for her and would do anything in her power to prevent it, but underneath all that was the cold hard truth that she knowingly brought her protector here anyway. She was afraid that Ford was right when he said they had more in common than she thought, but when she looked over at a sympathetically smiling Libby - a powerful protector always growing stronger and a sister with the bravest heart she's ever known - Buffy felt peace and knew that she wasn't. Not completely.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." Buffy admitted.

"You needn't say anything." Giles replied sincerely.

"It'd be simpler if I could just hate him. I think he wanted me to. I think it made him easier to be the villain of the piece. Really he was just scared."

"Of course he was," Libby concurred kindly, "He was dying a gruesome death. Who wouldn't be terrified? I know I would be."

"Nothing's ever simple anymore," Buffy honestly vented, "I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to love or hate, who to trust. It's just like the more I know the more confused I get."

"Welcome to my world." Libby confessed.

"Well, I believe that's called growing up." Giles told them in his watcher way.

"I'd like to stop, then. Okay?" Buffy childishly asked in gloom.

"I know the feeling." Giles responded with a shadow of a smile.

"Does it ever get easy?"

Buffy didn't get her question answered right away because Billy Fordham, new vampire, burst through the ground and Buffy had to stake him through the heart. It was finally over and with that relief came the mourning of her friend.

"You mean life?" Giles tried to specify.

"Yeah, does it get easy?"

"Easy is very relative now," Libby said almost to herself, "It's a strange thing."

"Is that good or bad?" Buffy inquired further.

"What do you want me to say?" Giles asked his slayer.

"Lie to me."

"Yes, please." Libby echoed.

Smiling at his girls, they walked off together as he replied, "Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true. The bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats. And we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies and everybody lives happily ever after."

Buffy and Libby smirked at each other before they both looked up at their father figure and said, "Liar."


	7. The Dark Age

** The Dark Age **

Buffy was going through her aerobic exercises with great pep in her energy as the music pounded off the walls of the library. Libby was jumping rope a couple feet away and while her arms and thighs were on fire, she was going for a record of 200 jumps in a row without any trip ups. And, of course, poor Giles had to cover his ears at the repetitive and loud techno beat just to maintain some semblance of sanity.

"Must we have this noise during your calisthenics?" Giles yelled over the stereo.

"It's not noise. It's music." Buffy replied without stopping her exercise.

"I know music," Giles argued, "Music has notes. This is noise."

"I'm aerobicizing! I must have the beat!" Buffy insisted. "And so does Libby! Right Libby?"

 _198, 199, 200!_ Libby stopped jumping rope with a satisfied smile on her face and nodded her head at Buffy.

"Wonderful. You both work on your muscle tone while my brain dribbles out of my ears."

"Oh Giles," Libby smirked as she walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. "It may not be good music, but it won't turn your brain to goop either."

"As long as the rest is silence." Giles smiled as he let his body relax.

"You know, I wasn't done yet." Buffy bumped Libby's elbow with a grin.

"Well, I am so that means you are 'cause I'm tired." Libby laughed.

"Very well," Giles said as he rose from the table, "Shall we convene tomorrow morning?"

"We shall." Buffy nodded as she went to get her things.

Libby stayed and looked up at Giles with concern as she said, "I hope you go to sleep all right, but if not I'm there to talk, okay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Bad dreams ahead, right?"

Giles face went from confusion to shock, but there was still disbelief in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You'll know when it starts."

* * *

The next morning, Libby sat with Buffy and Willow outside under the warm sun and the protector was enjoying the soft and cool breeze as her friends talked together.

"I'm on a beach, but not one of those American beaches," Buffy began daydreaming, "One of those Island beaches where the water's way too blue. And I'm laying on my towel and it's just before sunset…and Gavin Rossdale's massaging my feet."

"Oh, that's good," Willow complemented as she begins to dream of her own perfect day. "I'm in Florence, Italy. I've rented this scooter that's parked outside. And I'm in a little restaurant eating ziti. And there are no more tables left so they have to seat this guy with me and it's John Cusack."

"Very impressive," Buffy giggled with Willow, "You have such an eye for detail."

"'Cause with the ziti." Willow smiled.

"What are you three up to?" Xander asked as he walked over to his group of girls.

"Just having a quick game of 'Anywhere But Here'." Buffy answered.

"Oh! Amy Yip at the water-slide park." Xander responded without skipping a beat.

"You never come up with anything new." Willow informed with an amused grin.

"I'm just not fickle like you two. I'm constant in my affections. Amy Yip at the water-slide park. Oh hey, did I miss Libby's answer?"

"What?" Libby said as opened her eyes and came back to the waking world. It had been a long night listening to Giles toss and turn through the night and then dealing with the denial in the morning. She caught a glimpse of the tattoo when he was cleaning up, but damn did the British man know how to avoid.

"If you could be anywhere but here, where would you be?" Buffy asked very interested.

Libby let out a hum deep in her throat as she tilted her head back again before she said, "I'm in Australia. I've wondered the coast until I finally found a place on the water that's not crowded with people. I swim out into the waves and climb onto this rock that's in between sea and land and as the sun begins to dry my skin, a boat sails up to me and Hugh Jackman offers me a ride."

"Wow," Buffy groaned with jealousy, "Can I join you?"

"That sounds amazing." Willow agreed in wonderment.

"Can I be on the boat when the sun's drying you off?" Xander asked as he sipped his juice box to keep from drooling like a horny teenage boy.

Libby came back to present time with a friendly smirk for Xander and said, "Why not? You can even have a sailor cap and everything."

"I like it." Xander wiggled his eyebrows, making Libby laugh and shake her head.

"Do you think Giles ever played Anywhere But Here when he was in school?" Willow thought aloud as she saw the watcher walk in their direction.

"Giles lived for school," Xander replied, "He's actually still bitter that there are only twelve grades."

"He probably sat in math class thinking, 'There should be more math. This could be mathier.'" Buffy agreed.

"Come on! You don't think he ever got restless as a kid?" Willow debated.

"I think he got beyond restless," Libby joined in. "In fact, he was quite the rebel in his day."

"Really?" Willow inquired as her curiosity heightened.

"Oh yeah, restless doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of who he used to be…trust me. Right, GILES?" Libby shouted only the last word to have the watcher find them.

"Oh, there you are." Giles said as he came over.

"Hey, morning," Buffy greeted as she stood up to meet him.

"What have you got for us today, Giles?" Libby asked him, actually forgetting what he needed them to do and hoping he'd actually talk to her now that they were at school.

"Nothing today, but tonight is very important."

"Now that's a surprise." Buffy replied as they all walked into the school.

"Oh, the blood drop-off right?" Libby remembered. "We make sure the vampires don't take it home with them?"

"Precisely," Giles confirmed as they reached the lockers, "We'll meet outside the hospital at 8:30 sharp. I'll bring the weaponry."

"I'll bring the party mix." Buffy said with a straight face.

"Just don't be late." Giles responded with almost a scowl.

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Do you want me to answer that or should I just glare?"

"We'll be there, Giles," Libby assured with a gawky smile, "On time and ready because _I_ have yet to let you down."

"Shut up," Buffy snapped at her sister for pulling that card.

Jenny then saw an opening and walked up to her sexy librarian and said, "Morning, England."

"Oh, hello, Ms. – err – Jenny." Giles smiled like a schoolboy.

"Feel the passion." Willow told Xander a little louder than she meant to.

"Willow." Jenny warned in her teacher tone.

The redhead coughed and replied, "Coughing, not speaking."

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Ms. Calendar continued with a new subject.

As Willow nodded, Xander regrettably inquired with, "What's tomorrow?"

"I'm reviewing some computer basics with a couple of students who've fallen behind. Willow's helping out for extra credit."

"Those poor schlubs have to attend school on a Saturday." Xander laughed.

"9:00 am okay with you, Xander?" Ms. Calendar informed, not asking.

The smile instantly disappeared from Xander's face and immediately formed on Libby's.

Buffy, with a smirk as well, turned to him and said, "Got a bit of schlub on your shoe there."

Libby couldn't help but laugh at this and Xander sent her a very unhappy glare.

"Cordelia's gonna meet us." Jenny sent another hit at Xander.

"Oh gang did you hear that? A bonus day of class plus Cordelia. Add a little rectal surgery and it's my best day ever!"

Ignoring Xander, Jenny turned to Giles and offered, "Walk me to class?"

"Pleasure." The two walked in the opposite direction of the kids and the four watched them go.

"Look at them." Buffy pondered.

"A twosome of cuteness." Xander added with distaste of weekend school in his mouth.

"Can't you just imagine them getting together?" Willow said with a great big smile on her face. And once they all started to think about it, their faces turned sour as if they all just bit into a giant lemon. But not Libby.

"I think they'd be at their happiest if they did." Libby's face fell into solemnness as she walked off and away from her friends because she knew Ms. Calendar's fate as well as that she and Giles never truly got together. However, she was determined to try to change that.

Buffy followed her protector and called, "Wait up! We have the same class silly."

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I guess now is as good a time as any," Libby began to slow her pace as she prepared to tell Buffy what evil was heading their way. "It's not just the blood bank that we need to worry about. See, Giles has a very dark past and it's coming back to bite us all in the ass."

"What? Giles? How do you mean?" Buffy stood there aghast at what Libby just admitted. Just the idea that Giles didn't wear tweed diapers was a stretch for the slayer to believe.

"When he was in college, he fell into this bad group of people and they practiced dark magic. Well, mostly they summoned this demon to get high, but it went too far and one of them died. Now, the demon's back and it's killing the rest of the group. The police are waiting for Giles in the library so he can confirm that the man murdered last night was his friend."

"Oh my God," Buffy breathed in horror, "I don't believe this…Giles? Why would he do that? _How_ could he do that?"

"He was young and rebellious of his destiny," Libby answered, "We can relate to that."

"Yeah, but we don't summon demons that kill people! We kill demons that kill people."

"True, but Giles is still Giles. It's his past that's dark not his present." At the look of pain on Buffy's face, Libby consoled, "He's a real person, Buffy, not just our watcher. And it's our turn to take care of him because not only do we owe him that, but we love him too."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just…still…processing."

"Well, while you do that we need to get a plan together."

"Please tell me you already have an idea up your sleeve."

With a sly smile, Libby replied, "Don't I always?"

* * *

The slayer and protector waited outside the hospital and had been for the last ten minutes. Buffy impatiently looked at her watch and huffed, "'Don't be late.' Sheesh."

"His friend was killed by a demon, Buffy," Libby reminded. "His mind is somewhere else right now."

"I know, it's just way too surreal for me."

The van delivering the blood pulled up and the girl watched it closely. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, but the slayer and protector knew better.

"All's well that ends with cute ER doctors, I always say." Buffy joked as she watched with seriousness.

"Those aren't cute ER doctors." Libby corrected. "We're not that lucky."

"Typical."

As the van drove off, leaving the blood bags with the vampires, another car's headlights came on and drove out of the darkness of the night and stopped to collect the blood and beasts.

"Hey!" The driver called out with force, "No samplin' the product."

Buffy ran out into the spotlight of the parking lot without giving Libby any warning. She immediately started kicking every threat with fangs and before the protector knew it, Buffy was being slammed on top of the car. Libby ran out and hurled the vamp that was hovering over her slayer into the hospital wall. As the other two vamps began to rush them, Libby turned around to see Angel not two inches away from her face.

"AH! Angel!" Libby screamed in surprise.

"Libby. Look out!" He looked up at Buffy before he leapt over the car to tackle one of the vamps.

The blonde was attacked by another vampire, but she was able to stake him with ease. The third vampire finally got back on his feet over by the wall, but before he could land a blow, Libby flung a stake through his heart. Angel wasn't so lucky. Even though he was able to win the fight, Angel didn't get a chance to stake his opponent because he retreated to his car and drove off as fast as he could.

Buffy went over to the bucket of blood after the fight ended to make sure everything was there, but she also looked up at Angel and asked, "How did you know about this?"

"It's delivery day. Everybody knows about this," the dark and handsome vampire replied. "They only ruined one bag."

"Do you think you can make sure the hospital gets the rest?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at Angel to get her order across and Angel gave her a one sided smile and a soft nod.

"Thanks. I'm worried about Giles. He was supposed to meet us here."

"Maybe he's late."

"More like drinking alone in the apartment." Libby confessed.

"Oh – uh – you both should go then."

Buffy smiled at her vampire beau and she ran off to Giles' with her sister leading the way. It didn't take them too long to get there, but Buffy felt a foreboding in her stomach about how bad Giles probably was.

"He'll get through this," Libby said for herself as well as for Buffy.

"I know, I just wish he felt like he could tell me himself ya know?"

"Come on, Buffy. We all have our own big dark secret we feel we can't tell anyone. Whether that secret is threatening or not, they're all shameful to the ones keeping them."

At that insightful statement her sister just said, Buffy could have sworn her heart jumped and raced in her chest so loudly that Libby should have heard it. All the slayer could do was nod because she was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, her secret might come out. _The protector never outlives the slayer. I brought you here knowing you could die to let me live._ Buffy carried that with her every second of every day, but now it was starting to surface and the last thing the slayer wanted was for it to get caught in her throat and pass her lips. She was going to do everything in her power not to have her sister die, but she couldn't deny the guilt of bringing her there regardless. Buffy just loved her protector, her sister, Libby, too much.

Libby unlocked the door and it made Buffy jump and return to what was happening.

"You okay?" Libby asked.

"Fine." Buffy practically choked out.

Giles swiftly jumped off the couch as the girls walked inside. His hair was a mess, like he had been gripping his head, his breath was in desperate need of mints and his clothes were open and sweated through.

"Girls, it's late. Why are you here? Are you all right?" He said in a low, distracted tone.

"For starters, I live here," Libby replied as she flung her coat over the chair. "And second, you forgot about the hospital. It's blood delivery day and that means grocery day for vampires."

"Oh, yes, um, are you all right? Were either of you hurt?"

"No, I mean our feelings a little." Buffy replied honestly.

"Giles, tell us what's wrong." Libby gently pleaded with her friend. "Your nightmares have been waking me up at night."

"What? No. Nothing, nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just in the middle of something extremely important."

"I know that, so let us help you." Libby urged.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say good night now."

"Giles!" Buffy called out as he ushered them _both_ out the door.

"You did not just kick me out!" Libby shouted as she stomped on the door. "I live here too ya know!" She was about to turn the key when Giles turned the deadbolt. Buffy's mouth dropped open. "I was afraid of this." Libby sighed as she turned around to look at her slayer.

"What are we supposed to do now? He didn't just not talk to us, he _locked_ you out!"

Libby's eyes narrowed. "Plan B."

* * *

Libby marched down the halls in another one of her sister's skirts with Buffy keeping up behind her. "What are we gonna tell them, exactly?" she asked, worried about how all of this was gonna go.

"Just let me do the talking. We don't want them to be in the dark but we don't want them to be scared of what Giles has brought on either."

"All right guys, the first thing we're gonna do is…Libby? Buffy?" Ms. Calendar announced as she entered the classroom.

Xander perked up at the end of her sentence and hopefully said, "Did I fall asleep already?"

"Aw, you miss your friends?" Willow asked in a sweet and perky voice.

"Sit here, Buffs. Demilitarize the zone between me and Cordelia. Libby, please sit on the other side to make a beautiful girl-me-girl sandwich."

"Ugh, one of you please delouse him?" Cordy moaned in irritation.

"Actually, I'm here to tell all of you something very important and urgent."

"Please say that it's some crisis that requires instant action very far from here." Xander responded as he got up from his seat to stand near them.

"There's a demon here and its killing old friends of Giles'." Libby tried to continue.

"What? Is it coming for Giles?" Jenny desperately inquired.

"Yes, but we won't let that happen. This demon…uh…Urgo, no, _Eyghon_ , when it gets here we need to not waste time in killing it. Its whole deal is that it needs to temporarily possess a dead or unconscious person to continue living so no one go near it because we can't risk anyone getting knocked out. Now, Eyghon is from Giles' past so after this is over, he's gonna need us, so no judging. Only love."

They all stared at Libby with wide eyes as they absorbed the information.

"How do we know when and where to go?" Jenny asked.

"You'll hear a window shatter in the library in about ten minutes. Come then."

"We'll be there!" Xander said with a mock wave of his fist. He was just thrilled that he didn't have to stay in tutoring all day.

Libby then exited the classroom and headed for the library with Buffy still following.

"Ethan Rayne! Come on down!" Libby hollered once they entered through the swinging library doors.

"Who?" Buffy asked close to Libby's ears as to not draw attention away from what her sister was doing.

"Costume guy."

"How did you know I was here?" Ethan came out from behind a bookcase with an exasperated look on his face.

"It's in the job description." Libby finished her answer with a flick of her hand that sent him flying over the staircase and landing at Buffy's feet.

"Nice." Buffy smiled.

"Do you think you could tie him up for me? Somewhere out of the way like by the door?" Libby asked as she went over to the phone.

"Can I beat him up first?" The slayer asked with a powerful smirk on her lips.

"Oh, you can do whatever you want." Libby smiled, a little surprised that Buffy thought she had to ask.

"I gotta say, this is kinda weird," Buffy admitted as she dragged an unconscious Ethan over to the door. "You being in charge and me following you around and doing what you tell me."

"Maybe she should be the slayer and you can be pointless." A waking up Ethan suggested and got punched hard in the face for it.

"You don't really think it's like that do you?" Libby asked, worried about what Buffy was thinking.

"No. We're a team. Neither of us is pointless."

"I know that, I mean me being in charge and you following orders."

"Well, it kinda is. I just think it's weird that you haven't taken charge like this already."

Libby put the phone down and walked over to the edge of the counter where her sister stood, tying Ethan to a chair. "I'm doing this to save Giles a lot of pain. Jenny too; seeing as how if I don't do this she gets possessed and their relationship goes to hell. I don't mean to be bossy or out-leader you. I hope you know that. It's not like this is gonna be a regular thing."

"I totally understand, Libby, really and I wasn't mad. I'm impressed at how you're handling everything. Besides, you could never out-leader me."

The sisters shared a laugh and Ethan ruined it back saying, "I think I'm going to be sick from all the sugar and spice and everything nice in here!" Just for fun and principal, Buffy punched him in the face again and to her happiness his lip began to bubble blood.

Libby picked up the phone and called Giles, who woke from a nightmare to hear the phone ring. He picked it up in a depressed and hangover phase and gave a very groggy, "Hello?"

"Giles, it's Libby. Your live-in ward that you kicked out last night."

"Libby, I am terribly sorry about h-how I handled that, but it-it was for the best. I promise you. To that end, unless this is an emergency, I'll see you on Monday and everything will be back to normal."

"I know about the Mark of Eyghon. I know what it means, about the demon itself and what it has to do with you. I know everything, Giles." Dead silence. "Giles?"

"Cat got his tongue?" Ethan shouted from the corner, only to get punched for a third time.

"I'm in your office with Buffy and we have your ex-friend Ethan Rayne tied up."

"He's there with you? Listen, Libby, you and Buffy are in grave danger while Ethan's there. I want you to put the phone down and get out of the library as soon as possible."

"We're okay, Giles, I have a plan, but you need to get over here now."

Right on schedule, the demon crashed through the window.

"Libby?" Giles called out through the phone. When he got no immediate answer, Giles grabbed his keys and ran out of the house, cursing himself for shutting her out.

Eyghon came at Libby from Giles' office, but she threw him over the counter and into the table across the room with her mind.

"Get me out of here!" Ethan yelled.

"Shut up!" Buffy demanded as she ran over to block the demon from Libby.

The gang came bursting through the library doors and almost tripped over Ethan.

"Make sure he doesn't escape!" Buffy ordered.

"Buffy, get down!" Libby bellowed over the growl of the demon.

The slayer dropped to the floor and the Protector flew Eyghon into the cage and then closed the door behind him. Buffy was on her feet in seconds to make sure that the door was locked and it was.

"Okay, you are getting really good at this! I'm so proud." Buffy cheered for her protector.

"Thanks, it feels awesome."

"So what are we dealing with again?" Xander asked as the gang moved to the center of the room while Buffy dragged Ethan to the desk.

"Eyghon possessing Phillip's body." Ethan answered. "Sorry Phillip."

"Don't act like you care, you heartless dick." Libby responded in a blunt manner.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief at her language, but Libby shrugged her shoulder and defended with, "What? He is."

"A dick maybe, but I'm not heartless. I am sorry about Phillip."

"Whatever."

"On another note, I'm not getting close enough to feel his pulse, but…he looks dead." Willow commented completely ooged out.

"Except for the walking and attacking Buffy and Libby part." Xander added.

"Oh he's dead, that's the demon." Libby explained.

Suddenly, an out of breath Giles appeared through the doorway saying, "Is everyone all right?"

"We're okay." Jenny answered.

"Dead guy here interrupted our tutorial," Xander added and then turned to the demon and said, "Been meaning to thank you for that." But the demon didn't like it so much and roared in his face as he tried to break through the door.

Giles walked over to get a better look and he couldn't believe his eyes. His old friend was gone and the demon he had been so afraid and ashamed of had butchered his body and presence.

"It can't be." Giles sighed.

"Yes, it can," Ethan interjected, "Hello, Ripper."

"I thought I told you to leave town."

"You did. I didn't. Shop's lease is paid till the end of the month."

"Why did he call him Ripper?" Cordelia innocently asked Xander.

Giles answered her question by grasping onto the back of Ethan's head with strength and forceful intimidation. He had a look in his eyes – a rage filled one – that scared Buffy.

"You should have left when I told you." Giles threatened.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed with fear and worry towards her watcher.

"You put these people in danger. People I care about." Giles snarled in Ethan's face.

"If you cared so much about them, why didn't _you_ leave town?" Ethan brushed off Giles' fist and continued, "You've been having the dreams. I know. I have. We both know what's coming."

"Shut up! The both of you! We don't have time for this!" Libby roared at them all. "Jenny, get away from the door! NOW!"

Ms. Calendar backed away towards the counter and only seconds later the demon busted the door open. Cordelia screamed and Xander instinctively used his body to shield her and she clung to him like he was the only thing that could save her. Buffy went to kick the demon back, but Libby clutched her arm and pulled the slayer back.

"What are you doing?" Buffy yelled.

"Waiting! Remember the plan?" Libby answered.

"He's not here yet!"

"Yes, I am." Angel dashed directly to the demon and began to strangle it with his bare hands.

His vampire face appeared as the demon tried to fight back, but then the decomposing body turned to goo and entered Angel. The internal fight was amazing to watch. Both beings fighting for dominance over the body was like watching a one-man show with different characters to be played. Angel's face and Eyghon's face kept changing back and forth until finally the demon left Angel's body in an explosion.

Angel lost his strength and fell to his knees, but Buffy was right there to hold him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I've had a demon inside me for a couple hundred years just waiting for a good fight."

"Winner and still champion." Buffy smiled at her man.

"So, is it over? Can I go now?" Ethan demanded in an ungrateful and annoyed voice.

"I don't think so, you are in for a great, big –" Libby interrupted her slayer by untying him and flinging him through the double doors to let him go. "Why did you do that?" Buffy screamed.

"Because if he was in jail then we would never get to beat him up again," Libby replied nonchalantly. "Plus, he still has a stupid role to play."

"Well, at least it's over now." Cordelia rightly said.

* * *

The next day, Giles was back to his watcher/librarian self and when he saw Jenny, his heart pounded in his chest with nervousness.

"Jenny." He called to her and she immediately stopped to turn to him.

"Hi Rupert." She smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and not freaked by what happened this weekend."

"Really? That's – um – good. I'm glad."

Jenny walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. She gazed up at him in such a way that Giles almost forgot to breathe.

"I don't regret getting caught up in the middle of stuff like this because I want to be with you, Rupert. I just hope you're doing okay."

"I'm all right," Giles let himself grin, "I'm much better now, actually."

"Good, because I'm still planning on making you squirm."

She leaned up to kiss him and he kissed her back with all his heart. When she parted her lips from his she whispered, "I'll see you on Saturday."

As she walked up the stairs, Giles felt like he was going to float away but the sound of his girls' voices brought him back down to Earth.

"Hey Giles." Buffy greeted as she and Libby each took a side of their watcher.

"You two seem to be getting cozy." Libby slightly sing-songed.

"Yes, well – um – we're – the –"

"Hills are alive with the sound of music?" Libby finished Giles' awkward and embarrassed stammer.

"What?"

"Say yes because that's what it is." Libby grinned and Giles gave in.

"Yes, they are."

"Good, I'm for one glad to hear it…I think," Buffy reacted in a confused way.

"Um, I actually wanted to thank you both for what you did on Saturday. I never wanted you both to see that side of me, but you saved me anyway. So thank you."

"I'm not gonna lie to you," Buffy softly replied, "It was a little scary. It's just I'm so used to you being a grownup and then Libby tells me that you're a person and I see it in a way I never thought I would."

"Yes, well, you'll find that most grownups are people." Giles responded without making eye contact with his slayer.

"Who would've thought?"

"Some are even shortsighted…foolish people."

"So, after all this time, we finally find out that we do have something in common. Which, apart from being a little weird, is kind of okay."

"I personally like openly knowing this about you," Libby divulged. "It means I get to know you even better for who you really are. Plus, I have something over your head now."

Giles couldn't help but laugh at his protector and her dry humor. "I'm sure that will not go over well." The watcher realized.

"Not for you." Libby snickered in a lighthearted tone.

"I am sorry for my actions, Libby. Will you forgive me?"

She smiled and said, "Of course. My never letting you forget has nothing to do with not forgiving you."

"Right, well, until then we should go train. You two need to concentrate on your flexibility."

"And you know what?" Buffy bounced in between them, " I have just the perfect music."

Giles eyed the CD and it was obvious how much he was dreading hearing what sounds would generate from it.

"Go on, say it. You know you want to." Buffy permitted.

"It's not music, it's just meaningless sounds."

"There. Feel better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"If it helps, I brought my music for the second half of the training session." Libby offered.

"It helps greatly, I can't thank you enough for that."

"Mine's not that bad!" Buffy defended her CD.

"It hurts my eardrums." Libby confessed.

"You love it!"

"Do not."

"Do to."

As Giles listened to them fake argue over their tastes in music, the watcher couldn't help but feel the weight of guilt over what Libby did for him. Giles knew that while Buffy helped, Libby was the one who made all of it happen...especially the outcome. He didn't even want to think of what might have happened to him and Jenny if the events went any other way than the way they did. She knew his darkest secret, his damned youth and she not only saved him but gifted him with a clean slate with everyone he cared about.

And what has he done for her? Nothing, except tell Buffy how to bring her here so his slayer could feel safer and maybe live longer at the expense of Libby's life. He never wanted the outcome, but he never thought he would love her like a daughter either. So now he was drowning with guilt. What made it so much worse was that he was also happy with how this horror was handled. She was better than him and Giles knew that they couldn't keep lying to their protector forever. Libby deserved better than that. But how do you tell someone something this horrible? How do you tell someone you love like family that you brought them here to ultimately die?


	8. What's My Line Part 1

**What's My Line – Part One**

Libby looked around the hallways with all the career week decorations and booths and could not believe that this would be her fourth career fair. She had one in third grade (more of a game but she still counted it), sixth grade (her first real one) and ninth grade (her first serious one). Every single time she got a different result. In third grade she was going to be a pop star, then a travel writer and then a graphic designer. Libby could only imagine what her results were going to be here. But no matter how curious she was…she was also bored.

" _Are you a people person or do you prefer keeping your own company_?" Xander read. He was enjoying this even less than Libby. "Well, what if I'm a people person who keeps his own company by default?"

"People person." Libby answered as she bubbled in another answer.

"You sure? Because you, Buffy and Willow are kind of my only friends," Xander half mocked himself with a genuinely nervous smile as he looked back down at his test.

"That's not true," Libby looked up and thoughtfully smiled at him. "Trust me Xand, you're one of the friendliest people I know and that makes you a people person. So don't stress over this stupid thing."

"Good point, I mean these people can't tell from one multiple choice test what we're gonna do for the rest of our lives."

"Of course not, I mean we can't even do that and our lives are in our own hands."

"I'm actually kinda curious to find out what sort of career I could have." Willow joined in with a smile as she sat down with her friends.

"Do I like shrubs?" Buffy randomly said, getting frustrated.

"That's between you and your God." Xander answered and then looked up to see Cordelia walking their way.

"Say nothing and let her walk passed you," Libby ordered in a low tone after she turned back around from spotting Cordy. "I'm not in the mood for you two to argue and suppress your sexual tension today."

"Our _what_?" Xander burst out, accidently breaking the tip of his pencil.

"Yeah, what?" Buffy asked as Willow stared at Libby with her eyes popping with confusion.

"No, you don't like shrubs." Libby responded to Buffy, ignoring all three of them.

The rest of the group all shook the thought out of their minds and tried to get passed the strange awkwardness that Libby decided to share with no warning. Willow, however, remained quiet and stayed deep in solemn thought.

"Uh, okay, I don't?" Buffy said, getting back on track.

"Not unless you want to go into landscaping."

"I hate shrubs," Buffy concluded, but stayed upset. "I shouldn't even be bothering with this. It's all mootville for me. No matter what my test says, we already know my deal."

"Yep! High-risk. Sub-minimum wage." Xander commented.

"Pointy wooden things." Buffy finished for him.

"That's not exactly true." Libby rebutted as she finished her test.

"Yes it is. You of all people should know it is." Buffy snapped back.

"Just because you're the slayer doesn't mean you're not allowed to have a career. In fact, you're gonna need one if you want to support yourself."

"And just what am I supposed to do about getting and then keeping a job? Especially one that's good?"

"Want it bad enough." Libby finished in a challenging voice.

"Sorry, I'm just –"

"I know, you just have to keep an open mind about stuff like this, that's all."

"So, you really think I could have a real job someday?"

"If that's what you want, I have no doubt."

* * *

The factory was as dark as ever, but it was so quiet you would think every voice would echo but it was the dead kind of silence. Spike was doing everything he could to save his beloved, but his educated minion wasn't doing his job and Drusilla was only getting worse. The estranged vampire flipped her teller cards as she always did but her mind was drifting in and out of thoughts she herself sometimes didn't understand.

"Read it again." Spike demanded as he towered over Dalton.

"I'm not sure. It could be, uh…" Dalton replied nervously, " _deprimere ille bubula linter_."

As he looked up at his master with hope, Spike read, "Debase the beef…canoe." Angry and irritated, Spike back handed the vampire and replied, "Why does that strike me as not right?"

"Spike, come dance?" Dru asked her lover with a faded voice.

"Give us some peace, would you pet? Can't you see I'm workin'?"

His voice was harsh and scolding and it hit Drusilla's feelings like a fist to the face. She pouted and whined, making Spike feel terrible guilty.

"I'm sorry, kitten," Spike apologized as he walked over to her. "It's just this manuscript. It's supposed to hold your cure, but it reads like gibberish. Even Dalton here, the big brain, can't make heads or tails of it."

Drusilla rubbed her head as the voices inside spun and spun and hurt the waves of her mind as she turned away from her sired. "I – I…I need to change Miss Edith." Suddenly, she keeled over in a silent sob like the idea of Edith was a blasphemy.

Spike immediately went over and held her from behind to be able to affectionately lift her up and face him. "Oh, forgive me," Spike sighed with grief as he led her over to sit back down on her chair and rest. "You know I can't stand to see you like this. We're runnin' out of time. It's that bloody protector. Whenever I turn around, she's muckin' up the works. A slayer I could've handled, but this girl…she knows every move I'm gonna make! I don't know how I can save you if she already knows how to stop me."

"Sh, sh," Drusilla comforted. "You'll make it right. I know. She knows too."

"She knows I'll cure you? Does she stop me?"

"No, she knows you'll make it right."

"I don't understand, love?" Spike urged in a soft tone as he caressed her cheek.

Drusilla closed her eyes and shook her head. "You'll see her soon. She won't know it. The shadows on her wall hide the truth."

Spike smiled, interpreting this as a good confrontation with his enemy, but Drusilla's eyes were full of sadness.

"What is it, love? Isn't this a good thing?"

"Your stars will fall from my sky…" Drusilla replied in a dazed whisper. She barely spoke the words and they were lost on her breath.

Spike had no idea what that meant, but the fact that it upset her meant it was a bad thing. "Never." He sweetly stated and then leaned up to kiss her with all the love he possessed. She kissed him back and when they parted, she was back to her normal self again. Spike then got to his feet and said to Dalton, "Well, come on now…Enlighten me."

"Uh…" Dalton muttered as he looked up at the terrifying vampire. "Well, it looks like Latin, but it's not. I'm not even sure it's a language –"

"Then make it a language!" Spike roared down at him. "Isn't that what a transcriber does?"

"Well, not exactly,"

Now impatient and desperate, Spike grabbed Dalton by the collar and violently lifted him out of the chair growling, "I want the cure."

"Find…" Drusilla began as she raised a hand and glanced over her cards.

"Why not? Some people find pain," Spike said as he slammed his fist into Dalton's gut, "Very inspirational."

"He can't help you. Not without…the key."

"The key?" Spike dropped the vamp and walked over to Dru. "You mean this book is in some kind of code?

"Yeah."

"Is that where we'll find this key?" Spike asked as he saw the tomb on one of the cards.

"Yeah." Drusilla confirmed with a distant smile.

"I'll send the boys pronto."

"Now will you dance?" Drusilla asked sweetly as if she was a young girl asking for a special treat before dinner.

"I'll dance with you, pet, on the slayer and protector's graves."

Spike lifted his girl into his arms like she weighed less than a feather and spun her around in circles, as they laughed, genuinely happy.

* * *

Buffy and Libby walked through the cemetery as usual but conversation was seriously lacking.

"I'm bored." Libby admitted as she kicked a rock into a headstone. "We've been walking around out here for an hour and nothing."

"Sometimes that happens."

"I guess, it's just something _is_ supposed to happen tonight and I was hoping that it wouldn't take this long to get to so I feel like all I'm doing is waiting and that –"

"Shh," Buffy interrupted as she lifted a hand to Libby, "Do you hear that?"

Libby listened and replied, "Chipping…finally."

The girls snuck over to the door of the tomb and slowly crept the door open. Buffy looked in on top and Libby looked in about an inch below the slayer's chin. Inside, they saw Dalton breaking down a piece of the stone wall to get to the key.

Buffy stealthily moved backward and Libby followed her to the bench.

When the vampire came out, Buffy said, "Does "rest in peace" have no sanctity to you people? Oh. I forgot. You're not a people."

As if she had eyes on the back of her head, Buffy spun around and kicked the second vampire in the face. As the slayer fought the big one, Libby went after Dalton. The protector telekinetically tripped him to the ground and kicked him in the face so he rolled away from the cross. She picked it up and left the cloth it was lying in on the ground.

"Wow, Du Lac's cross…the key to reading his book and discovering Drusilla's cure. Spike's gonna be really pissed with you for losing this."

Dalton spent no time waiting to hear more out of fear of being staked and ran into the darkness. Libby didn't bother following him since he wasn't a threat. She held the cross up and examined it, not knowing how the hell that was a key.

"Libby?" Buffy called.

"Over here!"

The slayer ran up to her and asked, "Did you get the other one? What's that?"

"He ran off and this is the key to finding out how Spike can cure Drusilla."

Buffy touched the ancient looking, gold cross and sighed, "Wow, big find."

"Yeah, Giles is gonna go nuts."

"We should probably get it out of here, before more of Spike's goons show up."

The slayer and protector walked home talking about random subjects and having a real laugh together. It was nice, not talking about what was gonna happen or what was going on at school, just taking a walk back home with fun sister talk.

When they reached the house, Buffy started to head towards her window when Libby reminded, "Your mom's in LA remember? You can use the door."

"Right! Old habits really do die hard."

"But, Angel's in your room and if you climb up you'll scare him." Libby grinned mischievously.

"Oooh, I like it," Buffy giggled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, don't have too much fun."

"I'll try." Buffy smirked. "You sure you don't want me to walk you to Giles?"

"No, I need to test this telekinetic bubble shield theory. And Giles I've perfected the short cut to Giles so if anything does happen I can handle it." Libby walked into the night as she ran her hand over the cross. It was actually quite impressive and the protector smiled to herself. It was a big find.

* * *

Drusilla sat upright in the lavish bed on the lower level of the factory while Spike sat on the edge trying to make her eyes sparkle with life again. "Once you're well again, we'll have a coronation down main street. And invite everyone. And drink for seven days and seven nights."

"Um…sir?" Dalton's voice trembled.

"Brainiac! Did you get the key?" Spike inquired as he stalked over to the vampire.

"I had it, b-but the – uh – protector…she –"

"No…" Spike's enraged blue eyes pierced into the petrified vampire's like needles. "Don't tell me she took it from you, don't tell me you lost it to her!"

Dalton only shook his head and pleaded, "She came right at me and tossed me away from it like I was nothing! She knew all about it so I ran to make sure I could tell you and be able to find it again for you. Please don't kill me."

For a moment, it seemed like Spike was going to rip the Giles vampire counterpart's heart out of his chest, but instead he turned away with great disdain. "That protector! She's the gnat in my ear. The gristle in my teeth. She's the bloody thorn in my bloody side!" He kicked an object – he didn't know what – and it shattered under his foot.

"Spike?" Drusilla called to him with concern.

"We've gotta do something," Spike stated, trying to think rationally. "We'll never complete your cure with those bitches breathing down our necks." And there it was. The brilliant little idea that Spike needed. His eyes began to glisten as he announced, "I need to bring in the big guns. They'll take care of them once and for all."

"Big guns?" Dalton asked.

"The Order of Taraka." Spike answered.

"The bounty hunters?" Dalton was aghast.

"They're coming to my party," Drusilla shared, "Three of them."

"Yes, but…the Order of Taraka. I mean…isn't that overkill?"

"No," Spike responded as he went back over to Drusilla. "I think it's just enough kill. But first, I need to pay the protector a little visit."

* * *

Giles sat at his desk as he examined the cross. "Oh dear, it does appear to be Du Lac's cross."

"Why does that merit an oh dear?"

"A book that was stolen from the library a few weeks ago was written by Du Lac. The book was said to contain rituals and spells that reap unspeakable evil. However, it was written in archaic Latin so that only select members could understand it. This cross appears to be the key in order to read the book."

Libby scrunched her nose and said, "Research time…tomorrow?"

Giles removed his glasses and rose from his chair saying, "Yes, though if you could tell me why Spike is after this it will narrow down the books."

"Spike wants to cure Drusilla and the cross is the only way he can read the spell on how to do it."

The watcher looked down at the cross and nodded. "Then _you_ must get some much needed rest and we shall continue tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Giles."

"Goodnight, Libby."

Libby lay on her bed thinking of how changing the episode could cause a domino effect on the whole series. Generally, she could say that she has no idea what is exactly going to happen now and that in itself was the most dangerous thing. Libby quietly rolled until her feet hit the floor and she tip toed into the living room to get the cross. She gently picked it up and scurried back to her room where she sat on the bed and held a piece of paper on top of the cross and rubbed a pencil over it to capture the engravings and designs. Once she was done, Libby carefully put the sketching in one of the empty storage containers of her bedframe and the cross itself on top of the paper. As she lifted the comforter, Libby saw a glowering figure at her window.

Libby had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from shrieking at the sight of Spike staring at her through the half concealed glass. The last thing she needed was for Giles to barge in, kill Spike and disrupt the future he had in their lives…as _that_ would be difficult to explain.

Libby crawled to the window, opened it and snarled, "May I help you?"

"Give me the key." Spike demanded with a deep rumble in his throat.

"I'm sorry, the only keys I have are to the apartment."

Spike rolled his eyes and smacked his hands on the pane in fury, which made Libby stifle a giggle. Somehow she truly drove him crazy. "The key from the tomb. The one you stole from me. I know you have it and I want it back."

"Oh! _That_ key!" Libby over exaggerated her fake realization. "I don't think you want that."

"And why not?"

The protector bent over and lifted the cross. The moment Spike laid eyes on it his dead heart filled with hope but Libby could also see slight annoyance in the fact that it was something he couldn't touch.

"Protector…" Spike growled, "Hand it over."

"Now why would I do that? So you can cure Drusilla? Because that would be the _right_ thing to do?"

"Why do you always make everything so bloody difficult?" Spike hissed, clawing at the roof.

"Because you're so much fun to screw with." Libby honestly answered with a mocking grin.

"Come outside and say that." Spike threatened.

Libby leaned out the window and hit Spike in the face with the cross. He screamed into the sizzling gold as his skin burned but he was fortunately able to grab one of Libby's wrists. The protector had used her knee to balance herself on the windowsill, but she was able to bring the cross back inside with her free hand.

"Now, give me the cross and I won't hurt you."

"Let go of my wrist and I won't hurt you."

Spike's face was so close to hers that Libby could smell his leather jacket as if her nose was buried in it. In all the years she spent watching the show, she never got so much detail of Spike's features as she did right then. His eyes were bluer than the sea and deadlier than a gun. He was pale, but his complexion was perfect. His cheekbones were so defined and sharp Libby swore they could cut butter and his jaw was slender but strong. His image was ridiculously handsome and frightening at the same time. It was an extremely strange sensation to be fangirling over someone that scared her.

On the other side, Spike couldn't help but notice how good she smelled after he yanked her out the window. He could practically taste her blood flowing through her veins and feel her heart pounding through her wrist to his hand. It took all he had not to bite her right there instead of going through with his plan to get the key. But there was also something else surrounding her…an aroma that Spike had never smelled before. He surmised it was her distinct smell as the protector and growled since she should have given in by now. Libby was much braver than he thought and Spike didn't like it. The vampire glared into her brown eyes and turned his own into the animalistic yellow of his demon self. Libby's breath hitched and Spike knew he had his power back.

"Give it to me and I'll let you go. No more screwing around."

Libby knew her mistake once she felt the light touch of fangs threatening her throat. Spike was _real_ and unleashed. It was not the time to fangirl, it would _never_ be the time to fangirl. It wasn't amusement that made her catty with Captain Peroxide; it was stupidity because he was William the Bloody _not_ a harmless little bunny thanks to a government chip. Libby knew there were parts of herself that still didn't grasp she was in a fictional world that was now as real as the one she grew up in, but to place that part onto Spike was a dangerous thing. Libby gulped and tried to slow her breathing as Spike applied breaking pressure to her wrist and his fangs grazing her neck. _Lesson learned._

Regardless of whether or not she could beat him at that moment, Libby figured it was a safer choice to give up the cross. If the lesson was learned than she had to act on it and remedy the mistake. The protector slowly placed the cross in Spike's sleeve-covered hand and the vampire lived up to his word and released Libby. For the first time, Spike didn't offer up any sarcastic comment before he left; he slipped into the trees and disappeared into the night.

As Libby closed and locked her window, she mumbled, "Okay, Libby, time to fully adapt or you're gonna get yourself killed. Or worse someone else."

* * *

As Libby readied herself for a good scolding from Giles, she looked over the sketch of the cross. It was very bold in capturing the detail so she hoped that her watcher would be able to get what he needed from it.

"Oh good, you're ready." Giles stopped at the table and saw it empty. "Where's the cross?"

"About that…I couldn't sleep last night so I took it to make a sketch," she handed it to Giles who did not take his eyes off her, even as he accepted the paper. "And, um, Spike kinda showed up at my window."

"What? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I mean I almost got bitten, but that was my own fault. Bottom line, Spike got the cross back and I'm so, so sorry. I should've just stuck with my initial decision and –"

Giles put the sketch down and stepped closer to hug his ward. Despite Libby's attempt at confessing with strength, he could clearly see that she was fearful. Of her encounter with Spike or of his reaction or of something else, he did not care. "You're all right and that's what matters."

"I'll make up for it, I promise," Libby's voice wavered as she held onto her watcher. "I'll do better with informing you of what will happen and I won't put myself in danger anymore. I'll be prudent and safe and considerate."

Giles released her and held her delicate chin with fatherly fingers. "I don't expect you to be right in everything you do, Libby. You are still a teenager, a teenager from another reality. There is no need to be perfect, but there is a need to be vigilant in your powers and therefore your decisions." Libby nodded at his smile. "I'm glad to hear you're still willing learn."

"Yeah, my mom always said that just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I have to be careless and headstrong. I gotta say I never took that too seriously until now. I mean, yes those are some of my character flaws, but it's not all the time. Right?"

Giles chuckled as he led them to his car. "No, I dare say not _all_ the time."

* * *

Libby decided to break the news to Buffy in the library as to not cause a scene of her losing the cross to Spike. She merely walked down the halls with Buffy and Willow as if nothing was wrong and ended up enjoying the conversation too.

"You and Angel are going skating? Alone?" Willow brightly asked.

"Unless some unforeseen evil by Libby pops up. But I'm in full see-no-evil mode." Buffy answered with a glance over at Libby. Buffy was desperate to not have anything happen on her date. She wanted, no she needed, an escape and ice-skating with Angel was beyond perfect.

"Angel ice-skating?" Willow absorbed.

"I know. Two worlds collide."

"Except he'll probably end up watching you skate." Libby giggled.

"I suspect so." Buffy smiled back.

"Wouldn't you three say you know me about as well as anyone else?" Xander asked after appearing from out of nowhere. "Maybe even better than I know myself?"

"What's this about?" Willow asked.

"When you look at me, do you think prison guard?"

The girls burst out laughing and couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. If Xander was a prison guard, the prisoners would beat him to death, which shouldn't be funny, and yet they couldn't stop laughing.

"Um…crossing guard maybe, but prison guard?" Buffy answered as she shook her head.

"They just put up the assignments for the career fair and according to my test results I can look forward to being gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections."

"Well, at least you'll be on the right side of the bars." Buffy teased.

"I see you as a construction worker." Libby added, to the surprise of the three.

"How is that better?" Xander demanded in confusion and distaste.

"For one, you don't have to be worried about being killed with a sharpened toothbrush or something else ingenious. Two, it's hard labor which means muscles. Three, it's building things that people need, which I think needs as much intelligence as it does creativity. Four, it's useful and practical, which means you can also move up the ladder of success with it. And five, it could be the foundation to other careers like architecture or engineering or your own business. You have the talent for all of it, Xand. Sky's the limit."

"Huh, when you say it like that…" Xander now had a gawky smile on his face, but Willow and Buffy were still giggling at the thought of him wearing a prison guard uniform.

"No wonder your results were psychiatrist and archaeologist," Xander continued and complimented, "You give great advice and have crazy insight into pretty much everything past and present."

"I don't know about all that, but thank you," Libby replied in a giggle, "Psychiatrist and archaeologist huh? Cool. I guess I can see myself doing that."

"Yup and you, Buffy, have been assigned to the booth for law enforcement professionals."

The slayer's smile instantly faded as she slurred, "As in police?"

"As in polyester, doughnuts and brutality."

"But…doughnuts!" Willow tried to cheer Buffy up but she only groaned louder.

"Well, I'll just jump off that bridge when I come to it," The slayer decided, "First I have to deal with Giles. He's on this Tony Robbins hyper-efficiency kick. Expects me and Libby to check in every day after homeroom. Police?"

As Libby walked off with her sister, she tried to comfort, "Maybe the other one's better."

Buffy perked up and asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"No, I saved you from having the option of environmental design or something like that so I don't know what you have now."

"Oh, well, thank you," they giggled. "I hope it's a good one."

* * *

Giles made it to the library with around twenty books piled high against his chest before they began to fall over. Thankfully, Libby held out her hand and stopped them in midair. With a smile, she lifted them off the table, evened them out and placed them back down on the table.

"Thank you!" Giles cheered at the protector, "Rather impressive as well."

"I've been practicing on my own," Libby explained as she and Buffy took their seats. "Making my bed, getting things from my cabinets,"

"Stealing my make-up." Buffy smirked.

"One time!" Libby laughed.

"Sure." The slayer smiled.

"Sounds like you girls are still getting along quite splendidly together," Giles observed, "More splendid times than I of late. I've been indexing the watcher diaries covering the last couple centuries. You'd be amazed at how numbingly pompous and long-winded some of these watchers were."

"Color me stunned." Buffy teased, a little serious.

"So Libby tells me last night's patrol was fruitful," Giles inquired, eyeing Libby to continue the conversation.

"Yeah. I caught one out of two vamps after they stole a big gold cross from this jumbo mausoleum. Libby showed you the cross right?" Buffy informed.

"Yes, she did. I still can't picture what it must have looked like seeing a vampire steal such a thing." the watcher stalled for his protector.

"Yeah they had tools, flashlights. Whole nine yards." Buffy continued.

She was so used to it that she couldn't help but take over even though Libby was sitting next to her ready to contribute. Libby didn't mind though. She was willing to prolong the discussion of letting the cross slip through her fingers and into Spike's for as long as possible.

"What does that mean anyway?" Buffy asked. "Whole nine yards. Nine yards of what?"

"Lots of theories. No one really knows." Libby answered.

"Huh."

"It was quite impressive." Giles stated over to the brunette. "Wasn't it Libby?"

"Uh, about that…" Libby began.

"What? You got it last night, brought it to Giles." Buffy insisted. "I saw it."

"I have a sketch of it, so you can still study it." The protector tried to make it better as she placed the paper on the table.

"What happened to it?" Buffy anxiously asked.

"Spike kinda took it from me." Libby mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT?" Buffy shouted. "How? He can't get in the house!"

"He popped by my window and pissed me off so I hit him with the cross and he grabbed me."

"Did he bite you?" the slayer nearly screamed in anger.

"Threatened to, so I was kinda forced to give him the cross. I'm not hurt, just shamed."

"That's the important thing." Giles said. "Not being hurt."

"Yeah, not hurt is good and it's a good thing that you made a sketch of it. But still, Libby! He could've killed you!" Buffy added.

"I know! I'm sorry. I learned my lesson. _Believe_ me."

"Good."

"Now," Giles sighed across from them. "As I told Libby last night, this is Du Lac's cross and a book that was stolen from the library a few weeks ago was written by Du Lac. This cross is the key in order to read the book, which contains rituals and spells that reap unspeakable evil." He looked at the girls very worried. "Libby, would you care to tell the rest?"

"Remember when I said it wasn't time yet to worry about Spike?"

"Yeah…" Buffy groaned in anticipation of bad news.

"It's time to worry about Spike." She looked at her watcher and slayer as they gave her their full attention. "The book contains all of the information that Spike needs to cure Drusilla."

"And you lost the cross to him!" Buffy yelled.

"He threatened her life, Buffy!"

"Which wouldn't have happened if she didn't mess with him every chance she gets!"

"Something I won't do again! I get it, I messed up and I'm sorry, but there's more," Libby declared. "I figured out that Spike needs to think that he's in control so I know what his next moves will be. He proved that by his surprise visit to my window last night. I didn't even think of it until the adrenaline wore off. If Spike has the cross, he'll go back to his plan and the biggest part of his plan is Angel."

"Angel?" Buffy fearfully questioned.

"The sick vampire needs their sire to die in order to be restored. That makes Angel more important than the cross. As long as we watch Angel, Spike can't cure Drusilla, he'll miss his deadline and Drusilla will…I don't know…fade away into nothingness or something."

"How will he perform this ritual?" Giles pries for more.

"He needs a church, the cross, a moon doing something special and Angel. He needs to do it really soon so keeping Angel away shouldn't be hard. In theory at least."

"Good. Problem solved." Buffy leaned back in her chair as her fingernails picked at the wooden arms.

"There's one more thing," Libby began again. "Someone's come to town and she's very significant."

"Who?"

"Kendra, the second vampire slayer."

"I'm sorry, who?" Buffy asked again in shock.

"There's only ever one slayer." Giles stated.

"Yes, until Buffy died for about two minutes."

After a moment or two, Giles exclaimed, "Of course!"

"No! No "of course!" There's only one. Me. I'm the vampire slayer."

Libby scrunched her face as she scooted a couple inches away from Buffy. "Technically yes, just not the only one anymore."

"This could be a tremendous help, Buffy," Giles suggested.

"I have a tremendous help, Giles," Buffy rebutted. "Her name is Libby. I don't want another slayer. It's too weird."

"Sorry, she's here and ready to kill. Kill you and Angel actually because she sees you with him and thinks you're a vampire too, so it might be a good idea to confront her."

"You bet your butt I will." Buffy grumbled.

"Anything else?" Giles inquired to Libby as he studied the sketch of the cross.

"Yeah, we should probably tell the others everything except for Kendra. It'd be easier to tell them about her when she's actually here."

"Agreed." Buffy said.

* * *

"So Giles is sure the vampire who stole his book is connected to the one you slayed last night?" Willow asked. "Or is it slew?"

"Both are correct," Giles answered. "And yes. I'm sure. Libby saw to that."

"It's a shame Spike had to steal the cross back." Willow said with a sympathetic smile for Libby.

"I still can't believe he got the drop on you." Xander shook his head sarcastically at Libby.

"How bout next time you can hold onto the sacred artifact that he needs to save his vampire mate and see how well you do. Because let's face it, you egg on more than me." The protector punched him in the arm with a lighthearted jeer.

"Du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician," Giles continued, ignoring them. "This article describes an invention of his which he called the de Lac Cross, the one Libby found and made a sketch of for me."

"So why go through all the trouble of inventing something and then giving it a weak name like that?" Xander rambled. "I mean I'd have gone with the Cross-o-matic or the Amazing Mr. Cross."

Everyone stared and said nothing. So Xander went back to his snack.

"The Cross was more than mere a symbol. It was used to understand certain mystical texts. To decipher hidden meanings and so forth. From what I studied of the sketch and the photo in this book, it appears that everything Libby said of Spike's plan is correct and fairly accurate."

"Go Libs!" Xander smiled.

"I'll continue to do my best. So, Buffy you should probably go and get ready to meet up with Angel so you can make sure that he doesn't get captured."

"Right! I'll see you guys in the morning!"

* * *

Buffy skated across the ice as if she had never taken off her skates. It was as though she were flying, gliding above the ice instead of on top of it. The world froze beneath the cold and she was at peace. It brought back so many feelings of normalcy and happiness. Love filled her heart and nothing else mattered at the moment.

Then she tripped and slid into a wall.

Laughing, Buffy prepared to lift herself up, but a giant and fierce arm wrapped around her neck, hurled her upward and slammed her down on her back. The large man with wildly unkempt hair and dead eyes attempted to choke the life out of her. The slayer tried to fight back, but to no avail.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled as he ran up, vamp face on, and attacked the assassin.

Buffy fell back into the rink and Angel tackled the man to the ground. They soon jumped to their feet and brutally fought throwing punches anywhere they could. The slayer didn't waste much time getting back on her feet in order skate toward a net to fling herself up and slit the man's throat with her skates. The assassin choked, stumbled onto the ice and died.

"The Hellmouth presents… _Dead Guys on Ice_. Not exactly the evening we were aiming for." Buffy said as she regained her strength. "Thanks so much Libby for giving me a heads up."

"You're in danger," Angel said. "You know what the ring means?"

"I just killed a Super Bowl champ?" Buffy tried to be funny.

"I'm serious!" Angel yelled, scaring Buffy a little. "Just go home and wait till you hear from me."

"You know I can't do that! Spike is after you!"

"Your life is more important than mine! Besides, I can handle Spike if he finds me."

"That's not the point." Buffy skated over to him but winced at the movement.

"Buffy, are you okay?" He asked once she reached him.

"What about you? That cut –"

"Forget about me. I told you I'll be fine. This is bad, Buffy. We gotta get _you_ out."

"I don't wanna hide."

"Let's just get you someplace safe and then we can talk."

"Not until we at least help your eye!" Angel pulled away from her but Buffy wouldn't let him. "Hey! Don't be a baby. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"It's not that." Angel tried to explain.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have to touch me when I'm like this."

"Oh." Buffy saw how ashamed and disgusted he was with himself. Not caring, never caring about his vampire self, she removed one of her gloves and caressed his face. "I didn't even notice."

As she traced her fingers over his lips, they kissed. Buffy loved being kissed by Angel. They were passionate and tender at the same time. Whenever he held her she felt safe and important, the way a normal girlfriend would. It was always a perfect moment. Angel forgot about his demon side showing and embraced the woman he loved. Everyday he grew happier and felt luckier. After so many long bitter years, he found someone who was perfect for him.

Suddenly, Buffy remembered what Libby said. The new slayer will see her with Angel, think she's a vampire and try to kill her…and try to kill Angel.

The slayer ended the kiss and searched for Kendra. When she spotted the dark beauty on the other side of the rink, Buffy shouted, "Hey! Kendra! I hear you're a slayer too!"

"I am the only!" Kendra declared in her heavy Jamaican accent.

"Not according to my protector!" Buffy stated defiantly, getting ready for a fight if Kendra didn't listen.

"Protector?" Kendra pondered to herself as she slowed down on the ice. "As in Slayer's Protector?"

"Yes."

"You called a protector? That is forbidden!" Kendra shouted with a sneer. "You cannot be a slayer!"

"She is!" Angel defended from behind Buffy, his face back to normal.

"I am and it's not forbidden or my watcher wouldn't have told me."

"My people say that a slayer may only condemn herself to death for a cause if it is just, never another person in her place."

"Buffy?" Angel inquired softly, not knowing what the other slayer was meaning.

"That's not what it's like with us nor will it ever be. Which is why she doesn't know. I didn't want her to worry over nothing."

"Considerate." Kendra spat harshly.

"Look, obviously you believe that we're both slayers. So how about we go back to my watcher and protector and sort this whole thing out."

"Fine."

"Buffy, I need to find out more about the assassins after you." Angel informed her privately.

"We can do that together." Buffy insisted.

"There's no time, I promise I'll be careful."

Reluctantly, Buffy let him go and her stealthy vampire disappeared into the shadows.

"A slayer kissing a vampire." Kendra said disapprovingly.

"Oh, you're gonna be buckets of fun aren't ya?"


	9. What's My Line Part 2

**What's My Line – Part Two**

Buffy and Kendra walked back to the Summers' house together at a good pace and a good distance apart. Buffy did not like that another slayer was on her turf accusing her of something that wasn't true. At least not completely true. Kendra would look over every so often and the blonde swore those dark russet eyes were scoffing at her.

"So…" Buffy began bitterly. "You were sent here?"

"Yes. By my watcher." Kendra simply answered.

"To do what exactly?"

"To do my duty," The sable haired slayer stated. "I'm here to kill vampires."

"Right…" Buffy trailed, looking away from her.

Before she could ask the new slayer more questions, Buffy felt something dart by and scratch her neck. She winced and immediately pressed a hand to the wound and felt blood begin to seep between her fingers.

"What is it?" Kendra asked, moderately concerned.

"Something just cut my neck!"

"I did not see anything attack you."

"Obviously, Miss Genius, or we'd be fighting it right now." Buffy rolled her eyes as she tried to clean the wound with the end of her sleeve.

Suddenly, the same thing happened to Kendra, only it was her exposed stomach that got lacerated.

"Ah!" Kendra cringed. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we get out of here." Buffy said and they both took off running.

* * *

Libby sat at her desk trying to do her homework, but it just wasn't happening. Math was kicking her butt and her mind couldn't stray from the thought of Spike getting the drop on her due to her own arrogance. _Maybe I shouldn't have given him the cross._ She worried to herself. _No, I had to so he wouldn't kill me and stay on track. This way I can stop him later. And not be stupid like that again, ever. Everything's fine. He's back on track…right?_ A rock smashed through her window at that moment and went so fast that it got stuck in the closet door at the end of her room.

"What the hell?" Libby muttered as she jumped from the bed and peered out of the broken glass. She saw no one, but another rock broke through and sped into the wall.

In an instant, dozens of rocks crashed at her skull and Libby dropped to the floor just in time. She covered her head as pebbles of all sizes and shards of glass fell around her. When the invisible attackers finally stopped, the protector slowly rose to her feet but once again saw no soul in sight.

_Pitter! Patter! Pitter! Patter! Pitter! Patter!_

What sounded like hundreds of tiny squirrel feet scattered across the rooftop. Libby tried to identify it, but it sounded like no bird or rodent she ever encountered. Then another sound…a snickering crackle.

"What are you?" Libby whispered.

The protector regretted her words the second she heard the soft flapping of wings. There was no time to react. Tiny, blurry creatures whooshed in from the window and encircled her in a tornado of nails, teeth and maniacal laughs. Libby wailed her arms about to get them away from her, but it was no use. They kept scratching and nipping at her wherever they could. Finally, Libby got so desperate that her heart rate was pumping enormous amounts of adrenaline in her body, so she struck both hands outward, causing a powerful wave of telekinetic energy to pulse out around her.

The creatures, which Libby was now able to notice, were dark shades of red, orange and black. It looked like flickers of flames splattered against her clean, white walls. They tumbled to the ground with crumpled wings but never ceased moving in a rapid, frantic way. Libby was feeling dizzy just looking at them. Thankfully, once they got their bearings, the creatures rocketed out of the house without going after Libby again.

She stood in the middle of her room completely stupefied. Stones, glass, small pieces of cloth, shreds of her collages, and splattered blood covered the floor. The protector had open patches in her pajama shorts and tears on her shirt. Her curly hair was yanked and frizzed all over the place. Scratches and little bite marks were all over her arms, neck and legs. She looked as though a pack of raccoons ambushed her in the driveway.

"Libby?" Buffy called out to her sister as she ran into the apartment.

"In here." Libby replied.

"Oh my god!" Buffy gasped as she came in the room. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"They threw rocks at my window and then came flying in, claws and teeth first," Libby explained, still stunned. "I couldn't see them. Not until I somehow…propelled them against the walls. There were so many…and tiny. And holy crap were they _fast_!"

"We have the same kind of markings as you do." Kendra observed.

"Although we weren't attacked like you," Buffy said as she wiped some blood away from her sister's neck and arms. "We just got one scratch each."

"What did they look like?" Kendra inquired.

"Small; like no bigger than a sparrow. Bat-like wings, only more cropped. They were red, orange or black. I didn't see their faces or anything else."

"Do you know what they are? And hopefully why they're after us? My sister in particular?" Buffy demanded of Kendra.

"I'm not sure," she pondered. "I have to refer to the texts."

"Sounds good to me." Libby groaned as she flicked some glass out of the way with her toe. "I'm Libby, by the way," She said holding out her hand to Kendra. "Buffy's protector and sister."

"I am the vampire slayer."

"And as the slayer it is your job to board up the window while I, the protector's sister, go take care Libby's injuries." Buffy ordered as she led Libby toward the bathroom.

"Sister…" Kendra hissed under her breath.

* * *

As Giles never returned from doing research, the next day all three girls, now bandaged up, headed to the library to discuss everything with Giles and to find out what attacked them. While Libby's only problem was the mild sting from her wounds, the room was suffocating to be in thanks to Buffy and Kendra. Libby thought that might have been taken care of since they got off to a better start, but in fact it was Libby causing the strain between the slayers.

"Your watcher in Sam Zabuto, you say?" Giles said to Kendra.

"Yes, sir."

"We've never met. He's very well respected."

"I like you best." Libby responded with a smile to Giles, who got embarrassed by her sarcastic but sincere charm.

"And you are called again?" Giles asked Kendra.

"I am the vampire slayer."

"We got that part, honey. He means your name." Buffy instructed with hostile verve.

"Oh," Kendra replied unaffected. "They call me Kendra. I have no last name, sir."

"Can you say stuck in the '80s?" Buffy griped.

"Buffy, come on," Libby hushed as she elbowed her sister. "What's the deal with you two?"

"No deal. Just annoyance." Buffy assured half-heartedly as she sat next to Libby.

"Hey!" Willow greeted the cold room that would only get colder.

Kendra marched over to cut the redhead off and ordered, "Identify yourself!"

"Back off, Pink Ranger!" Buffy defended. "This is my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah, Willow is our friend. She helps us with our duty and we have fun together." Libby tried to explain.

"I don't understand."

"Giles, help." Libby asked.

"Kendra, there are a few people – civilians, if you like – who know Buffy and Libby's identities. Willow is one of them. They also spend time together…socially."

"Yes, I believe I understood that part," Kendra explained. "What I don't understand is that you allow this, sir?"

"Well, uh-"

"The slayer must work in secret, for security. As must a protector if one is foolishly called."

"Hey!" Buffy shouted as Libby yelped, "What?"

"Of course," Giles agreed. "But with Buffy and Libby, however, it's…um…some flexibility is required."

"Can we get back to the protector being "foolishly called" part for a minute?" Libby piped up. "What do you mean by that because I think I should be insulted?"

"Okay! Guys! Not that Libby feeling maybe insulted isn't a valid thing to discuss, but what's goin' on?" Willow burst out in total confusion.

"Kendra's a slayer." Libby answered, still confused.

"Come again?" Willow asked.

"Another slayer has been sent to Sunnydale. Kendra was able to be activated because of Buffy drowning, even though she was revived."

"She died?" Kendra inquired.

"Just a little." Buffy defended herself.

"So there really are two of them." Will marveled.

"Yes, although this is completely unprecedented. I'm still quite flummoxed." Giles closed as he took a seat.

"What's the flum? It's not permanent. She helps us stop Spike, the Tarkas, those crazy, tiny attacker things and then she goes home!" Buffy declared to the two confused people as she turned to face Kendra. "Look, I don't mean this personally, but I'm not dead and I have Libby and, frankly, having you around creeps me out just a little bit."

"I cannot just leave after we do what you deem important." Kendra rebutted. "I was sent here for a reason. Mr. Zabuto said all the signs indicate that a very dark power's about to rise in Sunnydale."

"That's Drusilla, Spike's vampire mate." Libby informed.

"Exactly. So once you help stop the "very dark power" you can leave." Buffy re-stated.

"I'd like to know what you mean by foolishly calling a protector before anything else."

The library fell silent. Buffy was afraid that everyone would be able to hear her heart pounding against her chest. Kendra looked torn. She knew it would be right to tell the protector everything, but she was also still human and didn't want to frighten her.

Giles saw that the secret of Libby's purpose may come to light, so he said, "Protectors are incredibly rare so not much is understood about them. I believe this is why they are met with caution. I'm beginning a book specifically about protectors so this can be changed. I have extensive notes on their history and from watching Libby. She is quite remarkable; I think that you would be quite impressed with her."

"Yes, I agree. A book may help with that." Kendra replied.

Libby stared at Kendra and saw the conflict in her eyes. Soon, the feeling of suspicion – that gnawing, ceaseless punch in the gut suspicion – bubbled in her stomach the way her mom taught her to embrace and listen to.

"I forgot!" Buffy exclaimed. "The Order of Tarka-"

"Taraka." Libby corrected.

"Taraka attacked me last night! Libby said Spike sent them after me to keep us out of the way and something – well a lot of somethings – sent an ambush attack on Libby last night."

"Yes, I was going to ask what happened, but we kept speaking of – wait, the Order of Taraka?"

"Yup, the bounty hunters that will never stop…" Buffy said.

"And only care about their bounty…" Libby continued.

"Can look like and be anything in order to kill us…" Buffy went on.

"And won't stop coming until the job is done." Libby finished.

"Libby filled me in last night, so we have a handle on that. I promise that we'll be fine." Buffy tried to reassure a pale looking Giles. "What we need to know is what attacked Libby and scratched me and Kendra last night."

"Uh – rrright, right, um, Libby, did you see what they looked like?" Giles stumbled with his thought process.

As Libby opened her mouth, a window shattered on the upper level of the library and dozens of those small, flame colored creatures came funneling through at tremendous speed.

"Like those!" Libby screamed as they all darted under the table.

The creatures circled in around the table, clawed at their clothes, pulled on their hair and knocking objects over everywhere they could. However, the majority was trying to get to Libby.

"Please tell me you know what they are!" Buffy yelled to her watcher as she beat to death as many as she could with a heavy book.

"Imps!" Giles confirmed. "They're imps!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Libby screamed as more swarmed in around her face.

This sudden burst of anger allowed her to send a similar wave around the library, only this time it was strong enough to knock every single imp out cold. The five humans crawled out from under the table, scratches on all but most on the protector, and surveyed the library. One window broken, chairs overturned, claw marks on the table, books thrown everywhere and, of course, imps of red, orange and black were scattered all over the floor.

"We need to gather them all in one place," Giles ordered in a pant. "Preferably a crate of some kind."

Giles went and found a container that would house all 60 imps collected by the girls. Kendra had no problem picking them up, but the others were very creeped out. Libby moved them telekinetically so she wouldn't have to touch them.

"Now what do we do?" Willow asked after they all lay unconscious in the case.

Giles picked a deep crimson one out of the pile and without warning his charges, broke its neck like a chicken. He handed it to Libby, who made it float above her hand. At a closer look at it, Libby thought it resembled a Cornish Pixie from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

"Why did you do that?" Willow asked, shocked by his action.

"For safe study." Giles answered. "I know what imps are but not enough about what they do and what they are capable of."

"How are we going to kill the rest?" Kendra inquired calmly.

"Burn them." Giles replied as he lit a match and threw it in.

* * *

Angel had waited underground for his chance to take Willy off guard. The sleaze was a decent informant and fairly harmless, so the strong vampire thought it was safe enough to see him, especially in the daylight.

As he popped open the hidden door, he found that led up into Willy's Bar, Angel couldn't make out any voices. He had heard some people go in and out all day and obviously heard the loudmouth that was Willy, but now everything was silent. Too silent.

"Willy?" Angel called out in his intimidating voice. "Willy!"

"You know I hate being called that." A familiar voice said from the shadows.

Angel turned to see the blonde vampire walk out into the open with a glint in his eyes.

"Spike…what're you doing here?"

"I figured that after one of the bounty hunters attacked your slayer, you'd be gunnin' for information," Spike replied in a subtle, taunting tone. "And word around the street is that Willy is the big man on campus when it comes to gossip."

"What'd you do with him?" Angel asked, now on edge.

"Put him to good use," Spike smirked. "How are your girlfriends, Angel? Talked to them today?"

"They're fine, despite you sending others to do what you can't."

"Oh, Angel. I'm wounded," Spike mocked him with a laugh. "I sent the Order of Taraka after your slayer girlfriend to keep her out of my way and killing her is the way to do it."

"What about Libby? They're after her too, aren't they?" The dark-haired vampire pried.

"She's part of a special package deal," Spike clarified as he poured himself a drink. "But the bounty hunters will only get a bonus for her. The real bounty is for the slayer." When Angel didn't respond, Spike grinned and dangled the bait. "I sent something else after your protector girlfriend. Something special."

"What did you do, Spike?" Angel demanded with a growl.

"Oooh, aren't you testy when it comes to the protector?" The younger vampire sneered.

"Don't _test me_ , Spike! What else did you send on them?"

Spike gulped down a shot and answered, "Imps."

"Imps?" Angel yelled as he lunged for a chuckling Spike. "You sent imps? Those are vicious, unpredictable creatures that can barely be controlled! They're beyond dangerous, Spike! Imps are deadly!"

"I know," Spike replied as he kneed Angel in the stomach and punched him to the ground. "That's the fun!"

As Angel got to his feet, Spike's goons showed up and wasted no time in beating the non-needed air out of him.

"She likes screwing with me so I'm going to enjoy screwing with her. I'm going to keep sending them in bigger groups and I'll have those pests finish her off when she's gone mad with them." Spike said once Angel's beating was over. "You should be proud of my plan. Your counterpart inspired it."

"Why are you doing this?" Angel sighed in pain.

"She brought it on herself with her ruining my every move. And I want that bint of a slayer dead. But you, my friend, I need alive until tonight. So my Drusilla can be restored. Let's bring him home, boys."

It didn't take long for Spike and his men to drag Angel through the sewer tunnels and back to the factory. Spike took over once they resurfaced and brought Angel down to where Drusilla lay on the canopy bed. She lay with her back facing them, as still as a porcelain statue. Her dress was white and unwrinkled, her dark hair straight and untangled. Spike stepped over and lightly draped his body over hers. As he caressed her head, she hummed pleasantly as her mind awoke.

"I was dreaming." She said still enveloped in it.

"Of what, pet?" Spike asked as his hand moved down to her arm.

"We were in Paris. You had a branding iron."

"I brought you something." Spike beamed with pride.

"And there were worms in my baguette." Drusilla finished.

Spike yanked Angel up on his feet from the staircase and threw him down across the room after presenting, "Your sire, my sweet."

"Angel?"

"The one and only," Spike confirmed. "Now all we need is the full moon tonight and he will die, and you will be fully restored, my black goddess."

Drusilla lifted herself up and offered her hand to him, which Spike took in his own and ravished with his lips.

"My ripe," Spike growled seductively as his lips and hands moved up her slender arm. "Wicked plum. It's been –"

"Forever." Drusilla finished with desire as she pulled his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

Angel was forced to stay slumped over near the end of the bed and all he could do was hope that they would decide not to have sex in front of him. Thankfully, Drusilla pulled away and asked Spike for something else.

"Spike, let me have him? Mmm? Until the moon."

The blonde vampire smirked at what she meant and replied, "All right. You can play, but don't kill him. He mustn't die till the ritual."

"Bring him to me." She purred in sadistic delight.

Spike did as she requested and Dru wasted no time in looking him over and declared, "You've been a very bad daddy." She then slapped her sire across the face, aiming for the cut Spike caused on his cheekbone.

"Slayer can't save you." Dru taunted.

"Neither can her protector." Spike added.

"Ah wooh eh eee saoh shuh." Angel tried and failed to say.

"What's that old boy?" Spike mocked.

"Time for little lamb to bite the shepherd." Drusilla sneered and dug her nails into his neck. Angel screamed so loudly, he hoped it would echo off so Buffy or Libby could hear.

* * *

Libby checked her watch and realized that Xander and Cordelia would be trapped in the basement by now and knew that she would have to start heading over.

"Kendra, I've conferred with your watcher, Mr. Zabuto and we both agree that until this matter with Spike and Drusilla has been resolved, that you three should work together." Giles informed the two slayers and protector as well as Willow.

"Oh, that'll be a treat." Buffy huffed.

"So you believe that Spike is attempted to revive this Drusilla to health." Kendra said to gain confirmation and explanation.

"Yes. Spike's evil and his weak girlfriend, Drusilla, is evil and insane. They equal the dark power you were told about." Libby answered.

"Then we will stop Spike." Kendra stated.

"Oh! Good plan! Let's go! Charge!" Buffy stuck her head in between the new girl and Giles.

"Buffy…" Giles groaned.

"It's a little more complicated than that, John Wayne."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Spike has also called out the Order of Taraka and a pack of imps to keep Buffy and Libby out of the way."

"The assassins?" Kendra was astounded. "I read of them in the writing of Dramius."

"Oh, really? Which volume?" Giles curiously inquired.

"I believe it was six, sir."

"Um…How do you know all this? Libby didn't mention any of this." Buffy cut in from the back.

"It doesn't help you kill them, so I figured why mention the book." Libby defended her decision.

"I know from my studies." Kendra answered.

"Okay, so obviously Kendra has a lot of free time." Buffy said.

"I study because it is required. _The Slayer Handbook_ insists on it."

"There's a slayer handbook?" Willow said amazed.

"Handbook? What handbook? How come I don't have a handbook? Does Libby have a handbook?"

"Is there a T-shirt too?" Willow was getting excited.

"No." Libby answered.

"Too bad, maybe we could make one?"

Buffy shot her redhead friend a look. "It would be cool." Willow concluded.

"After meeting you, Buffy, I realized that the handbook would be of no use in your case." Giles replied truthfully. "And no, Libby does not have one."

"What do you mean it would be "of no use in my case"? What's wrong with my case?"

"Okay! Before this gets to be way too much fun, I have to go get Xander and Cordelia," Libby announced to the group. "I'll be back in time for the career fair."

The protector ran for the house and she was surprised at how fast she was able to run. It wasn't like she was super-fast, but the agility boosted her endurance up. Once the house was in sight, Libby didn't slow down. She flew through the door and watched the ceiling. The bug worms fell the moment she entered the kitchen, but they fell on her telekinetic shield bubble. Disgusted, Libby forced herself to focus and gathered them all into a floating ball of squirmy bugs.

For the first time, the protector was able to slowly move and manipulate her power in a clam manner. Libby brought her hands closer and closer together in order to apply enormous pressure and finally the yellow worms burst like puss from a zit. Libby lost her composure and the guts splattered on the floor as she tried her best not to vomit. After inhaling gallons of air, the young brunette opened the door and telekinetically flung the dead bug assassin out into the grass. She then went to the basement door and could hear Xander and Cordelia arguing something fierce. Libby smiled to herself.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck spending what will probably be my last moments on earth here with you!" Cordelia screamed.

"I _hope_ these are my last moments. Three more seconds with you and I'm gonna…"

"I'm gonna what, coward?" Cordy challenged.

"Moron." Xander retaliated.

"I hate you!"

"I hate _you_!"

Xander and Cordelia embraced each other in a spontaneous and zealous kiss. What was strange to them was how natural it felt, like that moment was emotionally building up inside them. However, it was also freaking them out.

Even though Libby knew that they weren't meant to be, she knew that the time they would spend together was happy and should end that way, so the protector was determined to help and nurture their relationship until the inevitable end.

"We _so_ need to get out of here." Xander stated after they parted lips.

"Uh huh." Cordy agreed.

As they ran for the door, Libby opened it and greeted them with a giddy smile. "Hi guys! How was the kiss? Good? Of course it was. How could it not be?"

"You know?" Cordy screamed in humiliation.

"Do you still not understand that it's my job to know things?" Libby giggled at the bright red blush on Cordelia's cheeks.

"Wait, is this what you meant by that sexual tension thing the other day?" Xander asked.

"Yes." Libby smirked.

"Huh."

"Okay, well, besides the kiss that from this moment on _never happened_ , please tell me that you killed that creepy bug man?" Cordelia demanded in a slight panic.

"I sure did," Libby answered in excitement. "I collected his buggy parts in a floating ball and squished them together. It was repulsive."

"But it's dead?" Cordy asked again.

"Can't get deader."

"Thank god!"

"And thank _you_." Xander said as he gave Libby a smothering hug.

"Anytime Xander," Libby groaned as his grip tightened. "We have to get back to school. Or I have to since Buffy gets attacked soon. You guys can take some time to deal and change if you want."

"Yes! Time and change for me." Cordelia said as she headed for her car.

"I can come with you, please." Xander replied.

"Actually, you have to go with Cordelia since I have to run back to school and you can't keep up." At his look of total insult, Libby explained, "It's supernatural speed. I don't mean that you're a slow runner. Plus, I go diagonal, so I'd probably beat a car."

"Don't make me go with her."

"And you two should probably talk anyway," Libby said as she smiled and headed out the door. "Especially if you want your secret relationship to go smoothly."

"I don't –"

"See you soon, Xander!" Libby cheerfully shouted as she made her run back to the school.

* * *

Buffy and Willow headed inside to the second day of the career fair. They waited a little for Libby to come back, but Willow convinced Buffy that she could wait at her chosen station. Buffy reluctantly gave in.

"So my tests say that I should look into law enforcement…duh," Buffy told her best friend. "And exercise science. Libby saved me from environmental design by having me not check the shrub box."

"That's a good thing," Willow giggled at the thought of Buffy doing landscaping. "Exercise science, that's like physical therapy, right?"

"Yeah, but actually there's a lot of stuff," Buffy continued. "There're personal trainers, athletic enhancement programs, strength and conditioning specialists and even full-blown doctors."

"Wow, it's like teaching your slayer skills only for wellness instead of fighting." Willow smiled, happy for her best friend.

"Right? Once again, Libby helped improve my life. I don't know if I'll end up doing any of those things, but it's nice to know that those options are there. Plus, it means I don't have to go to the law enforcement table."

Buffy turned to start looking for her designated place but caught a guy gazing at Willow. "Hey, Will, don't look, okay?" The computer whiz ignored her without meaning to and had her eyes search. "No, don't look. That guy over there is totally checking you out."

Willow was then allowed to look and saw Oz smiling sweetly over at her from the lounge. "Oh, that's Oz. He's expressing computer-nerd solidarity." Will replied completely unaware of how wrong she was.

"Really?" Buffy countered. "Then why is he on his way over here right now? Whoa!"

Libby was behind her and grabbing the collar of the slayer's shirt, making Buffy stumble backwards so Oz would have a clear shot at Willow.

"Hey, what is this about?" Buffy grumbled in surprise. "And why are you panting?"

"I'm apparently not in a subtle mood today," Libby lightly laughed. "And amazing side effect, agility makes me run extra fast. I saved Xander and Cordelia from an assassin who was made of bugs."

"Gross."

"Yeah, he infested your house and they got trapped."

"Why were they in my house anyway?"

Libby looked suddenly guilty. "I may or may not have told Xander to make Cordelia drive over there this morning to make sure that you were okay since you took off last night."

"I didn't take off last night." Buffy stared in suspicion.

"I know, but I needed them to be trapped in the basement so they could kiss."

"WHAT?"

"I promise that this helps things," Libby calmed her slayer down. "The tension and arguing between those two will simmer like you won't believe! Cordy actually gets a little quieter and more helpful. Plus, Xander will stare at you less."

"Oh, okay, that might be okay – wait – he stares at me?"

"Only a little," Libby shrugged it off. "So where are you off to for the career tables?"

"Exercise science." Buffy smiled.

"Oh my god that's perfect," Libby beamed. "You know all there is about training your body to be strong and healthy."

"And anything is better than law enforcement and environmental design." Buffy laughed.

"Very true." Libby responded with a congratulatory hug. "I missed archaeology so I'm off to psychiatry."

"Where's yours? Mine's actually near the police one."

"Really? That's good because that police lady is an assassin."

"Great." Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Be careful when you walk over because she will try to shoot you and won't care if she hurts anyone else. I'll be a little farther away, but I'll be watching."

"Head over if I can't take her down."

"Will do."

They parted ways and casually walked over to their separate booths. Buffy looked around her booth and was pleasantly surprised that it was pretty even between boys and girls. It felt nice to be a part of something that wasn't law or something she was the complete opposite of. She could actually have a future in this. She could have flexible hours but still make decent money. Or she could even be a doctor if she wanted. This gave her hope.

Libby was over in psychiatry, but she couldn't focus. The protector kept looking back to make sure that Patricia…Patrice…P assassin whoever hadn't attacked yet.

"Buffy Summers?" the exercise science professional called out from behind the table.

As Buffy raised her hand, the policewomen at the next station pulled out her 9MM and aimed it at Buffy. Thankfully, Buffy saw this coming and was able to block the gun upward, so the bullet flew into the ceiling.

The slayer kicked the bounty hunter in the stomach and tossed the gun away, but the policewoman immediately pulled another one out from behind her back. As Buffy ran for cover, Libby rushed in and used her powers to make the assassin drop her gun so Oz wouldn't get shot. This took the bounty hunter off guard, so she decided to bolt. However, Libby couldn't have that, so the protector ran after her. Buffy was on her tail and soon Kendra was as well.

"What happened?" Kendra asked as she ran beside Buffy.

"Another assassin trying to kill me."

Libby got close enough to telekinetically trip the women and thankfully the area was empty. They were on the side of the school where the storage was kept so it was never populated with many students. What caught Libby off guard was that before the assassin attempted to fully pick herself up, she spun her body in the protector's direction and pulled out another gun from her boot and aimed it at the young girl's heart. Libby was so startled by this that she reacted on instinct and deflected the bullet. Right as Buffy and Kendra arrived at the scene, the bullet pierced the woman's chest and she dropped to the ground, eyes open and void of life.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked as she went over and held Libby.

"Yeah, I just never…I never killed a – a human before with my powers. I wasn't even thinking. It was just, bullet! So I shielded myself and it – it just…" Libby could barely talk she was so in shock.

"It was self-defense," Buffy comforted her sister with conviction. "She was here to kill me and anyone who got in her way. You saved yourself and me. You did nothing wrong, Libby."

"She is right," Kendra agreed as she placed a hand on Libby's shoulder. "You did very well. I am impressed."

"Thanks," Libby slightly smiled to both of them. "That helps."

"We should go tell Giles." Buffy said.

"Yes, we should go now." Kendra concurred and took the lead. "It will be all right Libby." She added kindly as she slowed to walk with Libby. Making Buffy apprehensive and jealous.

* * *

The three girls made it back to the library where Giles was asking numerous questions about the attack and every aspect of how Libby handled it.

"I deflected the bullet, so it went into reverse and shot her instead." Libby said again for the third time.

Giles scribbled quickly in his notebook with great concentration. "And did you mean for that to happen?"

"No, all I was thinking was that I didn't want it to hit me, so I raised my hands."

"Fascinating!" Giles marveled at the new skill the protector discovered in herself.

"It's not that far of a stretch in my powers, Giles." Libby said as he recorded more.

"You caused an outcome you weren't thinking about." The watcher informed. "Every detail matters, Libby."

Willow, followed by Xander and Cordelia entered the library, which made Kendra go on full alert again. Buffy saw this and ordered, "Down, girl!"

"Who sponsored career day today? The British soccer fan association?" Xander asked with sarcasm.

"We had a rather violent visit from the Order of Taraka." Giles answered as he finally put his notebook away.

"You wanna talk Order of Taraka? Did Libby tell you about the king freak of the…hello!" Xander finished when he caught sight of Kendra.

"Oh, forgive me," Giles responded from the large table. "Xander, Cordelia, this is Kendra."

"She's a slayer too." Libby joined in from the countertop next to Buffy. "She was called after Buffy drowned last year."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Cordy said, not really caring.

"A slayer, huh?" Xander acknowledged with some zest. "I knew this "I'm the only one, I'm the only one" thing was just an attention-getter."

Hopping off the counter, Buffy smirked, "Just say hello, Xander."

"Welcome," The only teenage boy in the group tried to greet the newly timid girl. "So, you're a slayer, huh? I like that in a woman."

"I hope…I tank you…I mean, sir, um…" Kendra stuttered as she looked at the floor. "I will be of service."

"Great! Good. It's good to be a giver." Xander finished as he walked over to his group of friends who would speak full sentences to him.

Libby jumped down next to Kendra and said, "Don't worry about Xander, he doesn't qualify as a 'guy.' He's a helper." At the reassuring and teasing grin the protector was giving her, Kendra let loose a small smile and a sigh of relief that let out her former confidence.

"Xander, this assassin you encountered, what did he look like?" Giles inquired over his pile of books.

"Overweight, brown hair, round glasses and was made entirely out of yellow worm bug things." Libby answered for him and she walked over to her dummy.

"That's pretty much the gist." Xander confirmed.

"It was awful!" Cordy squealed. "They could've gotten in my hair!"

"Yes, that was the biggest problem. Not death or anything." Xander rolled his eyes and slumped down in the seat across from her and next to Buffy.

"The important thing is everybody's all right. Still it's quite apparent that we're under serious attack." Giles said.

And, of course, the imps would decide to ambush all of them at that moment. Their evil laughs echoed around the shelves and walls of the room as they swooped down around the Scooby gang. Cordelia wouldn't stop screaming as they pulled her hair and ripped her skirt. Xander kept failing his arms as they tried to get through his jacket. Willow made it under the table with Giles, but they were still being nipped at.

Buffy was grabbing them as they came to her and broke one neck after the other. Kendra saw what the blonde slayer was doing and repeated the act. Unfortunately, Libby was going through much worse. Three quarters of the imps were attacking her mercilessly. They clawed her entire body, gnawed at her exposed skin and tore at her hair.

The protector tried to free herself from their tornado of dark colored bodies, but she had no room to move without giving them full access to her body. Her arms were stinging like lemon juice on a paper cut and she could feel the nerves in her legs igniting. Blood was warm and wet on her face and her head was throbbing worse than a migraine. The imps' screams and sniggers were piercing, and the pain was taking over. For such small creatures, they were absolute terrors.

"BUFFY!" Libby shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked her way and was speechless at the sight. They would have had an easier time seeing her if an entire wasps nest enveloped her. So many imps. Almost all of them were now trying to slowly kill her. Buffy sprang to her feet and headed for Giles' office. She found his matches and slid to Cordelia's purse. Jackpot! She had hairspray in there.

Buffy ran to the edge of the swarm and shouted, "Cover your eyes and get down!"

The young blonde lit the match and triggered the hair spray. An explosion of fire burst out toward the imps and as soon as one started to burn the rest caught fire. Libby dropped to the floor as the flames traveled from imp to imp. Less than half were killed, and the rest flew away, but thankfully Libby was still alive.

Buffy fell to her knees to help her sister. Libby was covered in blood. She wasn't bleeding profusely but there were so many wounds that all the blood trickled together and stained her skin and clothes. Dozens of scratches and lots of deep bites covered her torso and legs, but Libby's face was a victim too. She had a long, jagged scrape that cut across her left cheek and a pretty bad bite on her jaw. There was also a deep cut on her forehead bleeding over her eye.

"Libs, are you all right?" Xander asked as he sat behind her, letting her relax against him.

"It hurts," Libby answered as she tried to ease back against her best guy friend. "A lot. Everything is stinging and throbbing."

"Yes, I read that it's a side effect from the venom in their teeth," Giles informed. "Aloe will take care of it. Xander, sit her down. Buffy, help stop the bleeding. I'll get my aloe plant."

"You have an aloe plant?" Libby asked.

"Indeed. I got it a few days ago actually." Giles replied as he brought the plant in and began cutting it into pieces to put on Libby.

"So, what the hell were those?" Cordelia demanded with a short scream.

"Imps." Willow answered and she gently brushed Libby's damaged hair with her fingers.

"What?" Cordy whined.

"We need to research them more to learn their patterns and we only have five hours until the new moon." Giles declared. "Spike needs the new moon for the ritual, is that correct Libby?"

"Yes."

"Have you heard from Angel, Buffy?" the watcher inquired. "Since he's part of the ritual it is a good idea to keep tabs on him."

"No, actually, I haven't heard from him today." She looked at Libby. "I'm sure he's okay though."

* * *

Drusilla tied Angel's wrists to the posts of the bed. He continued to struggle even though his strength was depleted. The torture was simple and excruciating. Just how Drusilla liked it.

" _Little lamb is caught in the blackberry patch_." Drusilla sang as she gingerly lifted the holy water like it was a blooming flower. "My mommy ate lemons…raw." She told Angel. "She said she loved the way they made her mouth…tingle."

Dru ran her hand down Angel's chest and tapped her fingers back up. She had touched him in every way possible over the last hundred years, but this was becoming one of her favorite moments.

"Little lamb…" She hummed as she poured a splash of holy water over where her hand just grazed him. His skin sizzled and smoked. "Her favorite was custard, brandied pears."

"Dru –" Angel attempted to plea.

"Shh! And pomegranates. They used to make her face and fingers all red." More holy water and Angel couldn't help but cry out the pain was so severe. "Remember, hm?" Drusilla asked him from behind on the bed. "Little fingers, little hands. Do you?"

"If I could…" Angel did remember and he was disgusted with himself.

"Bite your tongue. They used to eat cake and eggs and honey. Until you came and ripped their throats out." The rest of the holy water and a bloodcurdling scream. Perfect. Drusilla smiled. "Say "uncle." Oh, that's right! You killed my uncle." She was about to pour another glass of the poisonously pure water over his torso when Spike came to join the party.

"That's it then. Off to church." He announced.

"It makes pretty colors." Drusilla told her lover as she gazed at the burns on Angel.

"I'll see him die soon enough. I've never been much for the preshow."

"Too bad." Angel plotted as he was being freed in order to be transferred. "That's what Drusilla likes best, as I recall."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask her. She knows what I mean." Angel hated pretending to let his Angelus side out but he had to try to get Spike to kill him so Drusilla couldn't be cured.

"Well?" Spike pried as Dru came up to his shoulder.

"Shh…" She growled. "Bad dog."

"You should let me talk to him, Dru." Angel continued to taunt. "Sounds like your boy could use some pointers. She likes to be teased."

"Keep your hole shut!" Spike ordered in a bellow.

"Take care of her Spike. The way she touched me just now…I can tell when she's not satisfied."

"I said shut up!" Spike clutched his throat and lifted Angel up against a bedpost in a fury.

"Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had."

"That's enough." Spike broke off a piece of the wooden bed and was ready to stab it through to his heart.

"Spike, no!" Drusilla begged him.

Spike stopped just in time and as Dru tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder, he came to his senses. "Oh, right…right, you almost got me." Spike said triumphantly. "Aren't you a "throw himself to the lions" sort of sap these days? Well, the lions are onto you, baby. If I kill you know, you go quick and Dru hasn't got a chance. And if Dru dies, your little Rebecca of Sunnyhell Farm and her brunette and the rest of her mates are spared her coming-out party."

"Spike, the moon is rising. It's time." Drusilla whispered.

"Too bad, Angelus. Looks like you go the hard way. Along with the rest of this miserable town. Especially that slayer and her protector."

"They'll stop you and you know it." Angel choked out.

"That's the thing! They won't." Spike explained. "You see I changed my original plan. That little protector bitch knew every move I made until I showed up at her window and took the cross back. _She was surprised to see me_." Spike sneered as he tightened his grip on Angel's throat. "So, I changed the church location, invited all of my lackeys and added on a few surprise guests. If the protector does find us and that slayer comes to your rescue with her, then they'll die along with you."

Fear pooled in Angel's eyes and the vampire lovers chuckled at the sight.

"So what are you hoping for now, Angel?" Spike leered. "That they come and you watch them die as you're slowly drained or that you'll die alone?"

* * *

Libby, Buffy and Kendra were working on the weapons in Giles' office while the rest of the gang was looking up possible churches for the ritual and insight to the imps.

Kendra looked out the window at the people hard at work and asked, "And those two, they also know you are the slayer and protector?"

"Yep." Buffy replied.

"Did anyone explain to you what "secret identity" means?"

"Nope. Must be in the handbook, after the chapter on personality removal. Be careful with that thing!" Buffy ended up yelling as Kendra picked up a crossbow.

"Please, I'm an expert in all weapons."

Right as Kendra put her finger on the triggering mechanism, Libby held out her hand and stopped the arrow from hitting the lamp.

"We're good." The protector said and she let it fall to the desk.

"Thank you," Kendra said. "The triggering mechanism is different. Perhaps when this is over, one of you can show me how to work it."

"Sure." Libby smiled.

"When this is over, I'm thinking pineapple pizza and teen video movie fest." Buffy countered as she went back to sharpening her knife. "Possibly something from the Ringwald _oeuvre_."

"Your lives are very different than mine." Kendra stated as she handled a newly whittled stake.

"You mean the part where we occasionally have one? Yeah, I guess they are." Buffy answered.

"Try being from another reality." Libby added. "That'll make life interesting."

"You are from another reality?" Kendra queried.

"Not only that, but ten years into the future too." Libby responded and raised her eyebrows in emphasis.

"Incredible," Kendra shook her head in disbelief. "The things you do and have, I was taught, distract from my calling. Friends, school…even family. I can't imagine what it must be like from another reality."

"Do you wish you had your family?" Libby asked, which got Buffy interested and sympathetic.

"I never met them so it's hard to miss and want them…I've seen pictures though. My parents, they sent me to my watcher when I was very young." Kendra tried to make it so they could understand. "That's how seriously the calling is taken by my people. My mother and father gave me to my watcher because they believed they were doing the right thing for me…and for the world."

"Regardless of your culture, I bet that it was very hard for them to give you up." Libby confessed.

"I doubt it."

"I don't. You were their child; it would be hard for any parent who loves their baby."

Kendra looked down and gave a soft smile and a hushed, "Tank you."

"And hey, if you ever get lonely you can summon a protector." Libby brightly said, wanting to learn more about why Kendra had a thing against it.

"No, I am forbidden to do that."

"Why?"

"Because according to her people a slayer is more than enough." Buffy answered for Kendra.

"Actually, we don't believe that it is right to put another person at risk." Kendra corrected with a glare at Buffy, who shot it right back.

"Risk?" Libby asked forcefully.

"The work a slayer does is dangerous and my people believe that the slayer alone should deal with the consequences of those dangers." Kendra responded calmly even though Buffy was trying to make her head explode with the power of her mind.

"You mean like getting injured or captured?" the protector pried further.

"Other tings as well."

Libby was getting fed up and decided to not beat around the bush when Xander stuck his head in and said, "We found the imps galore book. Giles wants to inform us all at once."

Everyone gathered around the table and prepared their ears to learn of the pesky, deadly imps that have been attacking Libby.

"All right, the myth is that imps are hellish creatures that are actually the spawn of the devil. In fact, they are creatures bred in hell dimensions by demons as a sort of pet."

"Pet?" Buffy groaned.

"I'd rather have a dog." Libby muttered.

"I second that." Xander agreed.

"Anyway," Giles continued. "They were meant to be mischievous and cause trouble for others on their masters request, but they were far too intelligent for that. They evolved into their own classification of demon and are extremely lethal. They kill by slowly bleeding out their victim and eating away their flesh."

At the gaping expression plastered on Libby's face, the Watcher tried to hurry up the boatload of information.

"However, they like to not only take their time but to have fun with their victim by irritation. They'll do things like pull your hair or trip you or go after the people in your life. They'll even hide your keys if they think it's funny. Imps also travel in groups that range from 12 to 300 and have no leader so they are very chaotic and unpredictable. The big thing for the imps that are hell bent on attacking Libby is that they can still be controlled if you offer them a beneficial bargain."

"So Spike must have offered them something, so they'd come after me." Libby realized with a frustrated grunt and scowl.

"I believe so, yes." Giles confirmed. "However, they are only as loyal as their master's bargaining chip and even then, some imps may go off on their own."

"What kind of things do they want?" Willow asked.

"Various things. Jewels, magicks, food, sometimes the target itself is enough. It all depends on the group."

"Right, so how do we make them leave us alone?" Buffy asked before leaving the room to call Angel.

"So far, all I've found is removing the possibility of the bargain, so they attack their master or kill them." Giles answered.

"And how do we kill them?" Xander peeked in.

"Destroy their bodies." Giles stated. "Whether you're breaking or burning them. Just like any living creature, thankfully."

"It's just they're so fast so it's a lot harder." Libby said discouragingly.

"We will defeat them." Kendra declared over to Libby. "As well as the assassins and the vampires."

"Yes we will." Libby whole-heartedly agreed.

"Okay, that's the third time I've called Angel and he's not answering." Buffy announced in total worry. "Do you think Spike got him?"

"I don't know," Libby shrugged. "We warned him of what not to do so Spike shouldn't have been able to find him unless he –"

"Completely ignored us." Buffy rubbed her forehead. "He wanted to find out about the Order of Taraka so he probably went somewhere Spike could capture him."

"Willy's. That annoying sleaze ball that owns the demon bar." Libby said with confidence.

"Let's go." Buffy commanded. "Libby, Kendra you're with me and everyone else keep looking for a possible church."

* * *

Buffy slammed Willy up against the wall of liquor and held him there violently.

"Honest! I don't know where Angel is!" His voice wheezed in pain.

"He's lying." Libby told her slayer.

"How very bad for him." Buffy said, giving Willy another shove. "What about this ritual? What have you heard?"

"Nothing. It's all hush-hush."

"Just hit him, Buffy!" Kendra yelled completely exasperated.

Buffy smiled from Kendra to Willy and said, "She likes to hit."

"You know…maybe I did hear something about this ritual."

"We need more than that Willy." Libby urged with a frown.

"It's coming back to me, but uh-I'd have to take you there."

"Let's go." Buffy moaned as she dragged the bar hound by the collar toward the door.

"First we must return to the watcher." Kendra instructed.

"Excuse me?" Buffy was appalled. "While we run to Giles this whole thing could go down."

"It actually _will_ go down." Libby piped up.

"But it is procedure."

"It's brainless, you mean!" Buffy shouted. "If we don't go now, Angel could die."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Kendra asked to stop her from going through the door. "Your boyfriend?"

"No, it's not all, but it's enough."

"It's as I feared. He clouds your judgment. We can't stop this ritual alone."

"Are you listening to me?" Buffy was close to shrieking now. "He could die!"

"He's a vampire. He _should_ die! And have you even thought of Libby in all of this? Of _her_ safety?"

The horror and betrayal on Buffy's face was like nothing Libby had ever seen before. It was ten times worse than what it was on the show and Libby wanted more than anything to understand why. Instead, she decided to smooth things over.

"She does think of me, but right now we have to save Angel. Kendra," Libby led her away from Buffy and an awkward Willy. "You need to hurry and get everyone so you can track us to the church. I don't know how to get there so we need Willy to lead us, but we need a lot of back up to win the fight. Can you do that for me?"

Kendra took a deep breath and replied with a strong, "I can, but be careful. She is not in her right mind."

Libby smiled. "It's Angel. He's got his own portion of her brain."

* * *

As they came upon the church, Libby noticed that is was very different. It was deeper into the woods and surrounded by an old cemetery. The church itself was smaller and looked like no one had stepped inside of it for at least a decade.

The protector leaned closer to her slayer and whispered, "This isn't the right church."

"What? He brought us here for nothing?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, I think Spike changed his plan, which means there could be more surprises inside that I have no idea about."

"Not good."

"Not at all." Libby agreed. "I'm going to hang back and scope the place. I'll come in when I know more or when things start happening. Whichever comes first. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, go."

Libby nodded and walked backwards into the shadows.

"Where'd your friend go?" Willy asked a few moments later.

"Said she'd meet us inside."

"Okie dokie." He replied as he opened the doors to reveal a run-down but not so creepy church interior.

The walls were a dirty white and the wall hangings of Jesus and Mary and other biblical figures weren't in the best shape, but the architecture seemed sturdy and traditional. The floors must have been cleaned and the candles that were lit made the church look like it could be renovated down the line.

"Here you go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch."

And just around the corner, five vampires of Spike's greeted Buffy. "Here you go. Don't ever say your friend Willy don't come through in a pinch." Willy said again, only this time to the vampires.

Buffy turned around to see three more show up only these were different, scarier and tortured. Buffy had never seen anything like them. Their faces were ghostly pale and had black shadows under their insipid yellow eyes. They were emaciated yet there was muscle on their bones. When Buffy looked down, she saw that their hands were rough and every nail was carved into a point as sharp as a knife. One smiled at her and the slayer saw that every tooth was a fang. Something was terribly wrong. These vampires were wrong.

Buffy was grabbed by two of the three and her skin began to crawl at the coldness and roughness of their hands. These vampires were strong, stronger than Buffy was used to. How could this be?

"Eligor, I name thee," Spike chanted in the auditorium of the church. "Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity." He returned to a tied-up Drusilla and Angel who were in position to have the ritual take effect. "Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine."

"Black medicine." Dru whispered with a weak smile.

"Come. Restore your most impious, murderous child." Spike continued as he held the cross up.

"Murderous child." The sick vampire breathed.

Removing a knife from inside the cross, Spike closed, "From the blood of the sire she is risen. From blood from of the sire, she shall rise again." He put Angel and Drusilla's hands together and stabbed the knife through, causing enormous pain for Angel, but giving life back to Drusilla. A light flashed throughout the room and then flowed from sire to sired.

"Right, then. Now we just let them come to a simmering boil, then remove to a low flame." Spike grinned in his demon form.

Willy opened the doors and barged in with the goons and Buffy struggling behind him. "Payday, pal. I got your slayer and your protector should be arriving shortly."

"Are you tripping? You bring her here… _now_?" Spike scolded in anger.

"You said you wanted them?" Willy defended.

"In the ground, pinhead! I wanted them dead! And where exactly is the protector?"

"Don't know, said she'd catch up." Willy blinked. "And that's not what I was told. Word was there was a bounty on them dead or alive."

"You heard wrong, Willy, and you better find that protector who's probably scoping the place – _you idiot_ – and kill her before she steps foot in this church, or I'll have your head!"

"Angel…" Buffy whimpered as she caught sight of him being drained of life.

"Yeah. It bugs me too, seeing 'im like that." Spike responded, turning to Buffy. "Another five minutes, though, and Angel will be dead, so I forbear."

By this point, Libby had circled the whole church and found no scouts. She had an eerie feeling though, so she went inside and found no one in the hallways. It was way too empty. The protector figured that everyone must be keeping guard in the ritual room itself. Once she found it, she lowered herself to the floor and army crawled her way behind an old chair.

She saw Angel connected to a rejuvenating Drusilla and Buffy being held tightly by vampires, some she had never seen before. As Spike was threatening Buffy, Libby caught eye of something: two shadows in the front corners of the room. They were hidden well, but their tall, lengthy bodies were protruding out from the walls. Libby could tell that they definitely weren't vampires, but she had no idea what they really were.

"Don't feel too bad for Angel though," Spike continued to Buffy. "He's got something you don't have."

Libby used all of her focus to silently remove the knife from Angel and Dru's hands as Buffy asked in hatred, "What's that?"

"Five minutes. Boys." He indicated to the strange vampires. Just as they began to cut Buffy with their nails, Spike said, "Do you like my new guard?"

Libby stopped moving the knife about halfway through, which seemed to be slowing down the process so she could hear what Spike was about to share.

"Not particularly." Buffy spat.

"They're called Lampir."

"What? Those vampire wolf things?" the slayer insulted as she kicked one in the gut, which made them cut her arms deeper and then lick the blood away, causing a burning sensation on her skin.

As Buffy screamed, Spike replied, "No, that's just a story. The wolf thing came into play because they have this howl-like way of communicating over distances. Lampirs are actually tortured vampires. Trained to be soldiers for the real ones."

Spike circled them and they all crouched down, indicating that they all still saw him as superior. "The only issue is that they went insane with blood thirst. All they wanted to do was kill and kill and kill, not caring about orders. There's only a handful now since most Lampirs had to be destroyed 'cause they got so out of hand."

"How did you get them?" Buffy asked, hoping to stall him so Libby would have time to come to her rescue.

"I have connections." Spike smiled evilly.

Libby chose that moment to remove the knife the rest of the way and leaped over the chair. She hurled Spike against the far wall and pushed the rest of the vampires back and away from Buffy.

"Sorry I had to wait, but I needed to know what we're up against." Libby apologized as she sprang over to her slayer.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Buffy replied. "We have to get Angel."

"I removed the knife while I was hi-"

Not only did all the vampires get to their feet, but the two shadows made themselves known. They were monstrous, long and gangly bodies hunched over like an animal ready to bolt. They were a dead, ashy gray and you could see their bones fighting to burst through their thick skin. Their arms were long and legs were sturdy. And again, the creatures had knives for claws, only these looked more natural…as if they needed them to dig. The creature's eyes were pitch black and their teeth were flat with serrated edges. They were bald and their ears went down sideways and back. It was the nastiest thing either girl had ever seen.

As it made a rumbling, snarling noise, Spike stated simply, "Ghouls. Surprise."

Suddenly, Kendra crashed through the door and with a series of back flips, she knocked the group of vampires to the ground.

"Good timing." Libby smiled as they surrounded Spike.

"Who the hell is this?" He ranted.

"It's your lucky day, Spike." Buffy answered.

"Two slayers." Kendra said and punched him.

"No waiting." Buffy added as she punched him too.

"And of course there's still me." Libby smiled and kicked him in the gut.

Buffy left Spike to Kendra as she went to fight the many vampires. Libby backed away as well in order to gain some ground as both ghouls came after her. She tried to remember what ghouls were. Didn't they eat dead people? Not the biggest issue since they came rushing over her with their arms swinging. Libby was thanking god for her super agility as it was the only reason they hadn't sliced her head off yet. The protector tried to send them flying but they were too bulky and strong.

Thankfully, Giles entered the scene and sent an arrow from the crossbow into one of the ghoul's eyes. He howled and stumbled back. This made the other, slightly smaller one, furious. At this point, Buffy guessed they were mates because the leaner one went after Giles. Libby took the opportunity of its back being turned and jumped onto it.

She put it in a chokehold and as it slashed to get her off, Libby yelled, "Shoot it!"

Giles reloaded and shot it five times in the chest. After Libby fell off at its thrashing, the watcher shot it twice more in its eyes and it finally went down. The larger one let out a wail that almost made the walls vibrate and charged for the protector and her watcher. Taking control, Libby gathered the rest of the arrows and telekinetically sent them flying deep into ghoul's other eye and torso. It crashed on top of the other one, dead.

"Thank you, Giles." Libby panted.

"Of course." Giles smiled.

Buffy was having a hard time with the Lampirs. The Scooby gang was able to help out a great deal with fighting and killing the normal vampires, but those three Lampirs just wouldn't die. Buffy didn't have a stake and beating them to death wasn't working. They weren't even fazed by her blows. They just came coming back for more like it was a treat.

Buffy kicked one to the ground and tripped the other two. As she got up, she saw Drusilla lean far backwards and pick up the knife that Libby removed only a minute or two ago. Right as Dru re-stabbed their hands, she looked to Kendra and called out, "Switch!"

Kendra understood and in one fluid movement, Buffy was in front of Spike and Kendra was ready to take on the Lampirs.

"I'd rather be fightin' you anyway." Spike smirked.

"Mutual." Buffy agreed with venom.

The big bad vampire and older slayer went at it, but it wasn't long before Spike saw Libby make a b-line for Angel and Drusilla.

"Actually," Spike said as he struck Buffy in the face. "Not that this isn't fun," He struck her again. "But I need to be fighting your protector right now."

Spike dodged one of Buffy's kicks and ran past her, grabbing Libby's shoulders right as she was about to pull the knife out. She tumbled down the few stairs and over the floor where fights reigned all around her. Spike hopped down as Buffy sneaked behind him and finished what Libby started.

"You know, I love fighting slayers and killing them is a pleasure that has no equal." Spike growled as he plummeted his boot into Libby's abdomen. "I haven't killed one in a couple decades and I was looking forward to killing a third." He kicked her in the face, sending her rolling backwards. "But you, you! Miss Slayer's Protector have made my time here unbearable!"

The British vampire lifted her up by the throat and threw her into the organ. The sound echoed around the room and it attracted the largest faction of imps yet. Hundreds pooled in and went straight for Libby.

Snickering at her screams, Spike decided to take a moment to go over to Willy and kill him for his insolence, but before he reached the little weasel, Drusilla was calling out to him. Spike saw Buffy untying Angel from a disconnected Drusilla and was infuriated. He ran over and violently heaved Buffy to the ground and punched her back down when she tried to get up.

Kendra wasn't having the best time with the Lampirs, even now that the whole Scooby gang was helping her. They refused to slow down or stop their attack. However, they finally made a mistake. One ripped the sleeve of Kendra's shirt.

"That's me favorite shirt! That's me only shirt!"

Anger boiled in her heart and Kendra lifted one of the torches that was displayed on the walls and set them all ablaze. The Lampirs tried to continue to fight, but the flames were eating away at their flesh. Within moments, they fell into a pile on the floor and burned away.

The imps were still torturing Libby and there was nothing she could do. The others tried to use fire but every time they tried; the imps would attack them to. In a panic for her life, Libby called on the fire and pulled the growing flames over to her. This called the imps to spread out enough for her to use her powers and she sent the rest of them into the flames. It took all the energy and power she had, and Libby felt extremely weak because of it.

As everyone came over to check on her, Libby saw Spike gather Drusilla into his arms and make a run for it. Now royally pissed, hurt and exhausted, the protector got to her feet and spent her one drop of strength left to thrust Spike and his vampire love through the organ and into the hall where it all collapsed on top of them.

"Imp that." Libby groaned under the cracking of the wall and flames.

Buffy looked up from where she was cradling a hurt Angel and smiled at her protector's growing skill and strength. She was so proud of her sister. Buffy looked back down at Angel and caressed his face.

"Hi." She smiled at the man she loved.

Kendra saw this and decided to be understanding. She walked around the flames and said, "Let's get him out," as she helped Buffy lift him to his feet.

Xander draped one of Libby's arms around his neck as he wrapped a hand around her waist as everyone left the destroyed church victorious.

* * *

The next day was still a school day, no matter how much they all deserved time off. Buffy was bruised but all right and Libby was severely cut and even swollen. Still, everyone would be good as new in another day's time.

Buffy and Libby walked Kendra out of the school and to a cab in an awkward walk of not knowing exactly what to say.

"Tank you for de shirt. It was very generous of you." Kendra said to Buffy.

"Hey, it looks better on…well, me, but no worries." Buffy teased in a friendly way. "Now, when you get to the airport?"

"I get on the plane with me ticket and sit in a seat, not the cargo hold." Kendra answered with a grin.

"Very good."

"That is not traveling under cover." Kendra stated.

"That's the point. It's a good thing. You get to relax and eat the peanuts and watch a movie." Libby replied. "You more than earned some down time so enjoy it."

"I'll try." Kendra smiled as she got to the cab and opened the door.

"I – um…" Buffy tried to say. "I just wanted to thank you for helping us save Angel."

"I'm not telling me watcher about that." Kendra said with friendly eyes. "It is too strange that a slayer loves a vampire."

"Tell me about it." Buffy softly grinned.

"Still, he is pretty cute." Kendra complimented.

"You can say that again." Libby mumbled loudly and got a sarcastic bump on the shoulder from Buffy.

"Well, maybe they won't fire me for dating him."

"You always do that." Kendra observed.

"Do what?"

"You talk about slaying like it's a job. It's not. It's who you are."

"Did you get that from your handbook?" Buffy asked.

"From you and Libby. I was wrong about you. You both have a solid partnership." Kendra smiled at Buffy and then Libby.

"Thanks," Buffy linked arms with Libby. "I think we have a solid sisterhood going too."

"I'd say so." Libby smiled in agreement.

"I guess it's something I really can't fight. I'm a freak." Buffy admitted.

"Not the only freak." Kendra reassured.

"Not anymore." Libby added with a squeeze of her arm.

Buffy gave a big side hug to her sister with a loving smile and when they went in to have Kendra join, she backed away stating, "I don't hug."

"Come on," Libby tempted. "Just this once."

"No."

"You know you want to." Libby teased.

"I'm leaving now." Kendra smirked as she got in the cab.

"We'll miss you." Libby called out.

Kendra waved goodbye and the sisters waved back.

"She wasn't so bad." Buffy confessed as they walked back inside the school.

"No she wasn't." Libby agreed. "I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll meet up with you in class okay?"

"Sure."

Buffy continued down the hall and after she turned the corner, Libby doubled back and headed for the library. Once she entered, the protector called for Giles. When she got no answer, Libby went into his office and searched his desk for the notebook he was writing in. It didn't take her long to find it in one of the cabinets on the bottom part of the desk.

It was lying on top of a book that was marked only a few times. Libby thought this was strange since it was a fairly large book. She opened it to the first tab and read the sentence that was directly under where the yellow sticky mark ended.

_The core purpose of the protector is to keep the Chosen One alive longer than her expected lifespan. Consequently, the protector will never outlive the slayer._

Libby closed her eyes and felt her heart drop into her stomach.


	10. You Can't Handle the Truth

** You Can't Handle the Truth **

Buffy walked down the sidewalk with Willow and Xander. It was a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky and a nice cool breeze. The trio of friends went out for a fun night since it had been a week free of evil attacks. But all was not well. Libby was not with them. She had been very distant and almost cold ever since Kendra left and Buffy had no idea why. She wasn't acting strange with anyone else. Only her. Giles was suspecting something too, but the slayer and watcher weren't discussing it. Buffy was hoping that it was a weird mood thing and that it would blow over.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Xander said to Willow passionately.

"Xander, he was obviously in charge." Willow calmly replied.

"He was a puppet. She was using him."

"He didn't seem like the type of guy who would let himself be used."

"That was her genius! He didn't even know he was playing second fiddle. Buffy…"

"Huh?" Buffy gasped as she was brought back to the present.

"Who was the real power, the Captain or Tennille?" Xander asked.

"Um, who are these people?" Buffy responded with a confused frown.

"The Captain and Tennille? Boy somebody was raised in a culture-free environment." Xander was astonished as he shook his head in mock shame.

"I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Thinkin?" Willow joined in with a smile.

"Yeah, some serious thoughts actually." Buffy mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"But it's been quiet. What's to think seriously about?" Willow soothed in concern.

"Yeah with Spike and Drusilla out of the way we've really been riding the mellow. And I am really jinxin' the hell out of us by sayin' that." Xander added, wanting to lighten Buffy's mood.

"Yeah, but we'll let you off this time." Buffy tried to smile. "I'm just worried about Libby. She's been off lately. Have you guys noticed?"

"Not really." Xander answered with a noncommittal shrug. "She seems fine."

"A little less talkative maybe, but she it's not like she was ever Cordelia." Willow pointed out.

"I swear that she's been detached from me all week. Ever since Kendra left." Buffy said again, needing her friends to agree or at least believe it.

"Maybe she misses her?" Willow suggested.

"They didn't seem that close." Xander countered.

"I don't think it's about Kendra." Buffy replied.

"What do you think it is about?" Willow inquired, turning to face her best girl friend.

Buffy couldn't open her mouth to speak again. She didn't know. Of course, that was a lie. She's been lying to herself for a long time and it was nagging at the back of her mind.

_Libby knows. She knows the big secret you've been keeping from her since day one. Your protector knows that her purpose is to die so you can live longer. You're a great slayer. Lying and betraying Libby like this. She couldn't have lucked out more._

"Something she's not telling me about." Buffy whimpered.

As they all turned the corner, police lights flashed all the way from Buffy's yard. There were four vehicles, one being the coroner. Buffy dashed forward ahead of Xander and Willow and made it to the lawn in seconds.

"Mom! What happened?" The slayer demanded kindly as she held onto Joyce.

"Oh, Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed. "It was horrible! I brought Ted home –"

"Who's Ted?"

"My boyfriend, well he's dead now –"

"Boyfriend? Dead? What?" Buffy shouted in befuddlement.

"He wasn't human! And Libby knew! She came through the door and he was in the middle of saying hi when she stabbed him in the face with my letter opener! His skin ripped open and sparks went off! He was a robot!"

"You're dead boyfriend that I had no idea about was a robot?" Buffy asked stunned.

"Yes! And a murderer! Libby said she saw me with him a couple nights ago and did research because she recognized him from an article. She had his address and samples of his drugged cookies and pictures of his dead wives in his closet! She saved me!"

Buffy hugged her mom and watched as men brought Ted out on a gurney with plenty of restraints even though he was lifeless.

"Ma'am, I have some more questions for you and further explanation of what Ted is." The detective came over and told Joyce.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Xander asked as he and Willow caught up.

"Stay here for the scoop, I'm gonna go inside and talk to Libby." Buffy answered as she ran for the house.

Maybe this is what she was anxious about. It could explain why Libby was acting strangely. Possibly. Buffy entered the house and saw Libby sitting at the dining room table looking incredibly solemn. The slayer immediately went over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"That's a very broad question." Libby answered flatly.

"I guess…" Buffy was growing scared. "I didn't know about Ted, I would've helped."

"It's not a big deal. Not even a small deal." No change in her voice.

"What's wrong, Libby? You've been acting weird all week and now you're not even looking at me." Buffy's voice was quiet and nervous.

"Have you ever seen a movie where you get to the end and hate how everything turns out? It ruins the entire movie."

"Yeah, I have a couple of times, but I don't und –"

"It's worse with books." Libby reached over and picked up the dreaded volume that Buffy never wanted to see out of Giles' hands.

The protector stood up and finally looked her slayer in the eye. Libby's face was now full of betrayal and her eyes pooled with hurt tears. Buffy felt like she was going to start shaking. Her mouth wouldn't close and her hazel eyes formed tears that soon fell in disgrace.

"All you want to do is unread one sentence that changed everything, but you _never_ can."

Libby dropped the book on the table in front of Buffy and it landed with a thunderous smack with more impact than a gunshot. As she began to leave the room and out the door, Buffy sharply stumbled up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Libby –"

"Don't." Libby's voice was deep and strict, but softened with melancholy. "Don't."

Libby into the street and vanished around the corner, ignoring her friends and the police.

"Okay, now I can tell something's wrong," Willow said as she walked up to Buffy.

"That was some story." Xander said from behind as he stepped across the threshold. "Crazy Ted with his crazy robot twin."

"Buffy?" Willow asked as she rubbed her arm at the sight of Buffy's tears. "What happened?"

"Libby hates me." Buffy burst into sobs as she fell on the stairs in a fetal position.

"What? Hate you?" Willow was shocked.

"I don't think that's possible." Xander comforted. "You two are family. Besties forever. All of us are."

"Not anymore. She knows now."

"Knows what?" Will asked, trying to calm Buffy down.

"I never told anyone. Only Giles and I knew."

"Buffy…know what?" Xander pried gently as he knelt down in front of her.

"They're finally gone now." Joyce announced as she came in and closed the front door. "Now you two can stay for another hour, but then –" When she saw her daughter crying, Joyce came to her aid. "Honey, what is it?"

"I – I'm – I just can't believe what happened with Ted. What could've happened to you." Buffy lied, knowing she could never confide in her mom about this.

"Oh, honey!" Joyce exclaimed as she hugged her little girl. "Everything's fine. We're fine, thanks to our Libby."

This made Buffy cry even harder.

"Why don't –"

"We leave and see her tomorrow?" Xander finished for Mrs. Summers.

"See you at school." Willow faintly smiled as they left.

"Do you need anything?" Joyce asked.

"I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Is that where Libby is? I expected her to spend the night."

"No, she went home." Buffy sniffled as she climbed the stairs.

"Is everything all right with you two? You seem like you're having a falling out or something." Joyce observed with apprehension. "You and Libby have been so close, I was just wondering what might have happened."

It took all of Buffy's energy and breath to say, "We'll be okay."

"I'm sure of it. You two are like sisters. I'm so glad you have each other. She's been a great influence. Why else would I let her stay over so much?"

As her mom went into the kitchen, a new wave of sorrow flooded Buffy's throat and she began to sob again. Tomorrow was going to be catastrophic for them both.

* * *

Libby didn't say a word to Giles all night or on the ride to school. All she would tell him over the last week was that she and Buffy needed to work something out and that he would need to be there. Needless to say, Giles had his own suspicions but left her to her own.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Buffy asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not here." Libby growled under her breath.

"We need to talk about this. I need to explain everything."

"Library."

Giles was frantically looking for his missing book that contained the information on the protector. He knew he left it in here. It was only ever in his office or it was home with him. So where was the bloody thing? Not that he needed to ask. Libby's silence told him everything.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to scare you." He heard Buffy say desperately out in the open of the library.

"Scare me? Why would finding out that the only reason for my being here is to die so you can live longer _scare_ me?" Giles heard Libby scream back.

The watcher felt the blood leave his face. Libby _did_ take the book. She knew everything now. That's why he found his notebook in a different place on his desk a few days ago.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Buffy tried to convince her protector.

"How? Protect me? It's my job to protect you, isn't it?"

"I want us to work together! Like we have been. It's been going so great."

"For you!" Libby chided. "I don't benefit from being here, Buffy. You do."

"I know it's been hard for you, but I thought that you were growing to like it here. I mean you love all of us. Don't you?"

"Right now, not so much." The protector spat. "God, you have no idea how hard it is being here."

"Then tell me!" Buffy shrieked. "I want to know! I want to be here for you, Libby! We're sisters!"

"Are you kidding me?" Libby hollered. "A ritual where you cut your finger and give me powers doesn't make us _sisters_."

"Then what does?" Buffy demanded in hurtful tears. "Being closer friends than I ever thought possible? Fighting in sync side by side like we can read each other's minds? Helping each other through anything? Because that constitutes us sisters to me! What does all of that mean to you if we're _not_ sisters?"

"Partners. Brought together through a spell." Libby's voice dropped like her tears from her eyelashes. "I thought we were friends. I wanted us to be sisters. But this…this _lie_ is too much. No one who loves you would keep that a secret."

"It's because we love you that we kept it secret." Giles cautiously and attentively said as he stepped out of his office.

"Exactly." Buffy confirmed.

Libby trained her eyes on her watcher. Giles had become the first and only father figure in her life. The fact that he too kept this a secret from her struck her just as hard.

"I deserved to know," Her words slid out like poison from a flask. "You had no right to decide not to tell me."

"You're right," Giles said. "We didn't."

"Giles?" Buffy whispered.

"We should have told you and I'm sorry, but honestly Libby…how would you have reacted?" Libby stared at him with gritted teeth and eyes that turned a vibrant pink. "Would it be any different from how you are acting now?"

Libby felt as though he was demeaning her feelings. Giles' expression was so…adult. It looked as though he was looking down on her for overreacting or something. This wasn't true; in reality Giles was trying to calm her down enough to speak respectively and understand one another.

"Yes, I would be." Libby hissed in fury. "You still brought me from my home to a world I don't belong in. You still put my life in danger. You still betrayed my trust!"

"But you _do_ belong here!" Buffy cried out desperately. "You are meant to be here! Just as I was chosen to be the slayer you were chosen to be the protector."

"By you!"

"By destiny! I needed you. If you weren't meant to be here I would have never known about having a protector."

"You had a choice though, didn't you?" Libby ordered as she gulped back a waterfall of tears. "You didn't have to call me? Make me a Slayer's Protector? You could've faced your fear. Gotten over it and moved on! Instead, you doom my life instead of yours."

"That's not how I want it!"

"It doesn't matter! You can't change what it is!"

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I read! It was even in Giles' notes! Wasn't it?"

Buffy was so taken aback that she almost fell onto the counter. She knew that he had doubts about what she wanted out of her relationship with Libby, but did he really believe so strongly against it that he would write it in his notes?

"What?" Buffy breathed as she glanced at her watcher.

"I mentioned that regardless of your efforts, a protector's fate has always been…inevitable." Giles responded after removing his glasses to clean them.

"Why?" Libby asked.

"Because there is no evidence to suggest otherwise."

"Until now!" Buffy yelled. "You'll see! Both of you! This isn't a death sentence. It's a new life. A better, more fulfilling one for both of us."

"How do you know?" Libby pleaded. "What makes you think you can change it? Or that my life in my reality wouldn't be as 'fulfilling' as it _might_ be here?"

"Because I believe it. I _feel_ it." Buffy moved the bracelet out of the way to show her the tattoo that connected them. "I need you to trust that."

"I can't. A tattoo covered by some beads changes nothing!" Libby shook her head and turned her back on both of them. "I hate being lied to like this. I was raised to be honest and just. In my mom's house dishonesty is the eighth deadly sin. When you lie to me, you're slapping me in the face."

"That's not what we were doing! At all!" Buffy tried to reassure her.

"But you did! I always tell you what's going to happen to you. To all of us. And I confided in you, Giles!" She wept in anger. "I do my best to make sure everything works out all right and I _promised_ I would be better, do my best. And in return you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Xander said as he peaked his head in through the library door. Willow was looking in from the window with a worried expression. Cordelia, however, wasn't keen on waiting outside.

"I don't know what's going on, but does it involve me?" Cordy requested selfishly.

"No, it never involves you." Buffy moaned under her breath. She did not need this right now.

"I heard that!" Cordelia shouted.

"There's no need to get nasty." Xander said as he entered with Willow, hands raised.

"Guys, what's going on?" Will timidly asked.

"So they don't know." Libby verified to herself.

"No, they don't." Giles said as he finally put his glasses back on.

"Should we be knowing something?" Xander probed.

"Buffy and I concealed a vital piece of information concerning Libby as the Slayer's Protector." Giles explained in an increasingly trembling voice.

"What's that?" Willow stepped closer to Libby, wanting to show her support.

"The sole purpose of the protector is to die so that the slayer can live longer to vanquish more evil." Giles finished.

"What?" Xander shouted in astonishment. "No way."

"But you found out after, right?" Willow looked at Buffy and Giles. "And you just didn't know how to tell her?"

Buffy shook her head and hung it low to swallow her sobs. "Giles told me the consequences and I summoned her anyway."

"Buffy…" Xander trailed off in disbelief.

"I won't let it happen! I would _never_ allow that to happen! I swear! We're sisters and we're equal partners."

"Okay, so what have we established here?" Cordelia commanded in a huff. "Libby is here to die for her but Buffy doesn't think it'll happen?"

"I think so…" Willow replied as she hugged Libby's unmoving arm.

"Big whoop. Libby's more powerful than Buffy with that moving things with her mind thing plus the knowing things before they happen deal and with Buffy watching her back too all of this is stupid." With that, Cordy left for class because she'd rather deal with academics instead of another Buffy drama session.

"You can't say that she doesn't know how to resolve an argument." Xander said with an eye roll. "She has a point though…right?"

"No, she doesn't." Libby said as she shrugged Willow off and walked away from them.

"God, Libby!" Buffy bawled in frustration. "What do I have to do to get you to believe me? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit that you were wrong! That you're sorry for what you did to me!"

"What I _did_ to you?" The slayer snarled. "I gave you a home. I loved you like my family. I gave you a purpose in life. That's more than most people get."

"Most people don't get a prophetic death either, but you know that. You had your own and gave me one too. Thank you so much!"

"Right. You know what? I'm sorry that I brought you here. I'm sorry that I wanted someone who would understand me, someone I could love like a sister. That was wrong of me."

"Don't you dare twist this on me!" Libby furiously yelled.

"Why not? I've made my case but it's not good enough for you! I'm not the only one who's caused this problem."

"There are many aspects to this dire issue but we need to–" Giles offered but was interrupted by Buffy.

"No, there's no 'we' anymore. Libby doesn't want it that way."

"You have no idea what I want."

"Feel like sharing? 'Cause I seem to be the only one doing that!"

"Know what I want?" Xander cut in loudly. "I want everyone to go back to their corners and take a breather before you two start throwing punches."

"Stay out of this, Xander." Libby ordered. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Ouch. I'm just trying to help. We are all friends here." Xander replied feeling put down by his newest best friend.

"Libby, I think Xander's right. We all need to take a step back and clear our heads." Willow defended her oldest friend while trying to mend fences.

"Willow, this isn't about you or Xander." Libby explained harshly. "It's how Buffy and Giles lied to me and willingly put my life in danger."

"Oh come on," Buffy grunted as patience left her body. "It's not like I sold your soul! Why can't you trust me?"

"Because you've proven yourself not to be trustworthy!"

"How? By protecting you? Sorry!"

"Try saying it like you mean it." Libby glared.

"You know, maybe you're right. I shouldn't have called you here. My life would probably be a hell of a lot easier without you."

Everyone fell dead silent. Giles kept rubbing his head because he couldn't believe how horribly this was progressing. This was the exact opposite of what he hoped the argument would end up. Xander was holding his breath and bracing himself for more pain. Not only was he hurting from direct contact but it was indirectly cutting him up to see Buffy and Libby going at each other's throats. Willow reverted back into her shell because she was frightened on what would happen next.

Buffy was burning up on the inside. She was so upset with herself, hurting for Libby but infuriated at her protector for not trusting her. Buffy had no idea what to do and since she wasn't thinking clearly, things weren't going to smooth over.

Libby never expected those words to hit her as hard as they did. She was actually thinking Buffy wouldn't say anything like that. Libby really did want acknowledgment of the wrong that Buffy did, but a part of her wanted Buffy not to regret what she did. She felt the connection of the tattoo and the bond of the bracelets. Knowing her true purpose didn't change that fact, it changed how she saw herself and her slayer. Despite feeling betrayed and hurt and angry…Libby was now completely enraged she was gutted so deeply.

"It probably would. I mean, in my reality, all this is a freaking TV show!"

"What?" Xander blurted out.

"Oh yeah. Ya'll are a bunch of fictional characters who go through crap in every episode but overcome it because that's what happens in TV. It's all fake."

"How can you say that?" Buffy hissed, striding closer in intimidation.

"What? Feeling betrayed? Not so fun is it."

"You're such a hypocrite! We can't keep a secret to protect you, but you can?"

"Libby, what exactly are you saying?" Giles pried in seriousness. "Are we not real to you? Or are you trying to hurt us?"

"God, Giles! Stop being so – so…British! In my world, you're all actors playing these roles! I'm not making it up!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Xander guffawed in horror. "Why _would_ you tell us?"

"Do you think we're not real?" Willow began to weep.

"I don't know. Here you are, but not back home and you have no idea how confusing it is!" Libby passionately answered. "And c'mon! You guys can't be too surprised by it! How else do you think I know so many freakin' details about what's going to happen? I've only seen every episode at least a dozen times! Which really adds on the pressure for me here."

"Oh poor Libby! You have it so hard! I've had it with your pity party!" Buffy shouted.

"Pity party?" Libby spat in rage.

"If you really think all of this, all of _us_ , are freakin' fictional then why are you still here? If you hate us so much for doing nothing but welcoming you then get the hell out of our lives!"

"If I wanted out of your lives all I'd have to do is wait for an opportune moment and watch you die."

The Protector felt her stomach churn over as disgust rose in her chest. The brunette was about to work up the moral courage to apologize as she didn't mean a word, when Buffy took a powerful step forward with her arm pulled back. There was no time to react. The swing came so fast and hard that for a moment Libby completely backed out. The punch bruised so deep into her jaw that the roots of her teeth throbbed. Libby didn't come back into the light until she slammed her face into the table and fell to the tile floor in a heap.

Giles ran to Buffy and yanked her back in disapproval. "Buffy stop this!"

"Okay, everyone's really angry and saying things they don't mean…" Willow rambled in a fearful shudder. "Maybe we should – um – uh –"

"Leave each other alone for a while." Xander finished in a low tone as he moved Will back with him.

The protector brought her hand to her face and winced as she barely touched the left side of her cheek. When she pulled her fingers down she saw blood. Libby could feel her cheekbone gashed open and the cut on her lip. It burned in a way she never experienced before: different from touching a hot stove and worse than slamming into cement.

Suddenly, Libby no longer cared about the consequences of her actions. Up until that moment she was afraid of what would result out of the fight, but now it was physical. A switch went off and it was time to retaliate. Libby lifted herself on her feet and glowered at Buffy. In one fluid movement, the protector waved her hand and sent the slayer flying through the double library doors and plummeting into a wall of lockers. The doors continued to swing and when Buffy smacked to the ground there was a huge dent in the row of lockers.

"Dear lord…" Giles breathed, gazing at the horrendous, emotional mess that was taking place.

Xander stared at Buffy and then Libby like they were strangers. Inconceivable and threatening strangers. Willow gripped onto Xander's sleeve and hid half of her face behind his shoulder. She had no words to describe how truly and wholly awful her heart felt.

Students stared and murmured around Buffy as she limped to her feet. The slayer didn't scream or run back in to start a full-blown battle. She just stood there, challenging and mystified.

" _How did it come to this?"_ Buffy thought to herself. _"What am I supposed to do now?"_

Libby returned Buffy's gaze as she walked ahead. The protector stopped and tore her gaze from all of them as she grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. No one said a word and no one stopped her as she left the library. Buffy held her ground as Libby stood directly in front of her, but neither of them spoke.

"What the devil is going on here?" Snyder approached them in his usual tyrant tone.

"Don't worry yourself," Libby replied strongly. "Just more trouble from Buffy."

With that, Libby left the blonde in front of the ruined lockers, mortified and alone. Snyder yelled and reprimanded her in front of everyone, but all Buffy was aware of was her protector, sister, and best friend walking out of her life.

* * *

The second Libby was out of the school she ran as if the wind was carrying her over the ground. She didn't stop or slow down until she reached Giles' apartment. As she looked at the cozy, corner home all Libby could think about was how she wished she could return to her own.

It was an amazing experience to live in her favorite TV show and Libby cherished the wonderful moments she's had, but the protector didn't know how to function normally. She was always out of her element and trying not to make a mistake and therefore made several. And after learning the truth… Libby just wanted her mom.

The brunette sprang down the stone steps, into the house and around the hall into her room. She was thankful to be the only soul in the house. That never happened to her back home. Libby's mom was always up and about with breakfast ready when she woke up and was always home with hugs and stories at the end of the day.

Libby curled up on the bed and stared at the hidden collages she made of her mom. Kelley Winters. She was Libby's family, hero, and best friend. She was Libby's whole world. Now, she had no one. Libby had not only pushed everyone away but she hurled Buffy into a wall. Why couldn't she just go home? Her mom would know what to do. She always did.

_Libby came stomping through the blue front door and slammed it so hard that a picture of her grandmother fell off the wall._

" _Libby? What are you –" Kelley called out but her daughter ignored her voice and headed to her room._

_Kelley followed down the narrow hall and knocked loudly on the door. "You knocked down Grandma so you better open this door and tell me why." Her tone wasn't angry, but it was determined._

" _I don't want to talk about it." Libby sobbed from her pile of pillows and stuffed animals on her plushy bed._

" _Sweetheart, let me in," Kelley cooed, hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice. "Let me help."_

_Hesitantly, Libby got up and opened her door. And there her loving mom stood, no anger in her eyes and a sympathetic smile on her lips. Libby quickly turned around and dove back into her hide out on the bed._

_Following, Kelley asked, "What's got my girl crying? Do I need to load the emergency revolver?"_

_Libby choked out an answer, "N-No."_

" _Okay, that's a start. Tell me what happened."_

_The nine-year-old lifted her head and met her mother's warm hazel eyes. She came out of the feathered and fuzzy fortress and snuggled up in the safe embrace of her mom's arms and cried into her causal black blazer._

" _They came at me and Tiffany during recess. It was really bad, Mom," Libby bawled as Kelley caressed her ringlet hair. "They trapped us at the top of the slide and threw rocks at us."_

" _What? Who did that? Where were the teachers?"_

" _The same boys as last time. They waited for when Mrs. Whitfield went to the bathroom. No one would help us! It was horrible! They called us freaks. They said that's why my father doesn't want me and why Tiffany has two moms…because we're freaks born to show how other people's lives could be worse."_

" _Oh, my sweet baby girl." Kelley kissed the top of her head._

" _It's when we started screaming that Mrs. Whitfield came back and the boys ran off. We told her what happened, but they didn't get in trouble!"_

" _I'm sure your teacher called their parents and the punishment is being discussed."_

_Libby sniffled. "Shawn was there too. He stood back and watched. He didn't do anything!"_

_Kelley lowered her head to look her daughter in the eyes. "Sometimes friends make mistakes," she said as she wiped away the tears. "I know you liked him and he was wrong to betray you, but sometimes we feel forced to make a choice and it can cloud our judgment."_

" _But I don't understand why," Libby explained further. "Shawn was nice to me yesterday. He gave me his brownie because he said it was sweet like me. Why would he do that yesterday and not help me today?"_

" _Sweetheart, this is your first experience with peer pressure. Sometimes we can't count on people. That's why we learn to forgive."_

" _He doesn't deserve it."_

_Kelley smiled. "Maybe not right now, but when you cool down you might be able to look passed it and talk to him. Find out why he didn't come to your rescue."_

" _I don't know."_

" _You have to decide if he's worth it. Only then can you forgive him and move forward. If not, then you know you weren't meant to grow up and fall in love like in the movies." She smiled as her daughter's breath began to even out. "Just stick with Tiffany until you feel ready to talk to Shawn, but no matter what, learn to stand up for yourself and your friends. You're much stronger than silly boys who throw stones and words around like they know anything about anything."_

" _Or you could homeschool me?"_

" _There's a thought," Kelley giggled. "No, you're meant to face and conquer your fears, my dear."_

" _Are you sure?"_

_She kissed Libby on her crown, her soft brown waves falling over the nine-year-old's dark curls. "Positive. There's nothing you can't handle as long as you believe in yourself and those you love."_

Libby cried into her pillows as she heard her mother's voice in her head. Words could not express how much she wished she could be with her mom again. However, Libby knew she had to get it together. She sat up in bed and wiped her eyes free of tears. Despite the fact that her mother wasn't there to help her through it, she did give Libby perfect advice.

"There's nothing I can't handle. I need to believe in myself and I _will_ conquer this." Libby repeated to herself.

The protector pulled her duffle bag out from under the bed and packed as many items of clothing as she could inside of it. It didn't take her too long to pack everything she needed and as soon as she was done, Libby left Giles' apartment indefinitely.

* * *

Buffy went through three classes. She didn't take notes and didn't listen to a word any of her teachers' said. All Buffy could think about was the fight…was that punch. She didn't blame Libby for throwing her into the lockers. She was defending herself. The whole thing was so screwed up.

"I have to fix this!" Buffy announced as she strode through the library doors. "I can't concentrate on anything. Tell me what to do."

Giles put his glasses back on as he took a deep breath. "Buffy, I'm not sure you can do anything at the moment. You both need to take some time."

"I took time. Three classes worth of time."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Buffy dropped her stuff on the table and groaned loudly. "I don't care. I was horrible. Cruel. We both were and it has to stop. Giles, I have to fix things."

"Yes, you do. But it's not just about you and Libby anymore."

"It's about all of us," Willow responded with verve as she entered the library. "Libby's not just your protector. She's our friend too."

"That's right," Xander joined in behind Willow. "She came into all of our lives so she's not just yours. And this problem is ours too."

Giles straightened his back and beamed with pride in his charges. They understood how tight their team – their family – was and the watcher was impressed on how they chose to face the issue at hand.

"We have to get her back." Buffy said.

"She probably thinks we hate her." Xander responded as he sat down.

"But we don't!" Will exclaimed. "We have to find her and tell her."

"You know, she probably hates all of you." Cordelia piped up from her compact mirror. "I mean from what Xander filled me in on, she's probably hoping to never see any of you again."

"That's not what I want to hear right now." Buffy ordered in irritation.

"Too bad. You guys said awful things to each other and then you hit her! And then Libby's obviously gonna retaliate and the fact that she chose to chuck you into that enormous slayer-size dent in the lockers proves that she's royally ticked. I'm just saying, she's probably taken off so she won't have to talk to you guys anymore."

"No, she wouldn't do that…would she?" Xander asked as he looked up at Buffy.

"No, she wouldn't. I mean, it's Libby." Willow replied in a quivering voice.

"It doesn't matter," The slayer declared. "If she's gone we find her and if she's not we talk things out and fix it."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Giles asked thoughtfully. "Some fairly awful things were said and done on both sides."

"We'll work it out. It's Libby. We have to."

* * *

Libby had been walking for hours and her feet felt like they had bricks tied to them. The duffle bag was slowly moving her shoulder out of its socket it was getting so heavy. She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to keep moving.

As she turned yet another corner, Libby saw the perfect motel for her to take residence in. It was a decent size and it didn't appear like a place bad dealings would go down. The paint was pealing off some of the walls and there weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot, which told the protector it was on the cheap side. The motel wasn't a Best Western, but it was sure as hell better than the place Faith would stay at in season three.

The young brunette walked through the door and a wimpy bell sounded. She didn't wait for the manager or whoever to come out before dropping her overly large duffle to the ground and laying her head down on the front desk.

The owner, a tall man with unkempt hair, arrived at his desk to find this girl seeking refuge on the counter. Without having to see her face, the man concluded that she was a runaway. And he had no sympathy for runaways.

"All right, if you have money you can get a room, but I don't give freebies to kids on the lamb from their families."

Libby shot up at the sound of his loud, raspy voice. She didn't get the impression that he was rude, however, she was afraid of being turned out on the street for the night. Thankfully, the fear started to fade when the protector saw the man notice her wounds. The owner's expression lightened with concern and he came to stand closer to the desk in order to make friendlier contact.

"Do you need me to call someone for you?"

At the sympathy that now resided in his tone, Libby had to take a deep breath and shake her head before she could speak.

"I have no one to call."

"Then you should probably let me call the police. They can –"

"Do absolutely nothing for me. I'm alone here." Libby somberly choked. "I don't have money, but I will work for a room and food. I'll be a maid or a janitor or – or I'll clean the pool everyday or I–I could even detail your car. Please, I just need a place to stay for a little while to figure things out. Please…"

The owner thought for a few minutes, running his hand through his graying hair and fidgeting with papers. He hated getting involved with the young kids on the run. It was never simple, always messy and tended to end badly. Still, there was something about this girl that made her different. He could see it in her sorrowful, brave eyes.

"I don't need a janitor, but one of my maids quit last week and I'll lose my other two if I don't replace her." Seeing Libby's eyes light up, the man almost smiled. "I'll give you a room on the third floor in the back and give you free meals in the cafeteria _if_ you clean the _entire_ third floor once a day."

"Done."

"You know, most kids – or should I say girls – aren't willing to earn their keep. Most try to play the sympathy, helpless card." The owner practically chuckled at just how opposite she was.

"My mom didn't raise me like that." Libby cast her eyes down as she said those words.

"She's the one you want to get back to…isn't she?"

Libby's eyes shot up and connected with the man's understanding ones. "Yeah."

"Well, hopefully you can and won't have to stay in this hole for long." The owner teased.

"This isn't a hole," Libby defended, surprised by the end of his sentence. "That sleazy motel where prostitutes meet most of the time is a hole. Ya know, that place that's like eighteen dollars a day?"

"And that didn't appeal to you?"

"No," Libby burst into laughter for the first time all week. "But if you think about it, that can really add up."

"Well, I'll tell you what. You clean that pool everyday too and I'll give you eighteen dollars a day. If you really think it adds up."

"I do! I will! Thank you so much, Mr…"

"Steve." He held out his hand and Libby politely shook it. "Just because I own this place doesn't mean I want to start being called Mr."

Libby grinned and replied, "I'll try to remember that."

"All right then, welcome to the Sunny Motel, Miss…"

"Libby."

"Miss Libby, now let me show you to your room."

* * *

The moment school was out for the day, Buffy ran to Giles' apartment without him. She told everyone to wait for her call just in case Libby gave her a chance to talk things out. Buffy reached his home faster than she ever had before. That didn't mean that the slayer slowed down. On the contrary, Buffy sped up as she crashed through the door and flew down the hall.

Libby wasn't there. Buffy called for her all over the place, but after dozens of shouts and searching more times than necessary, the slayer realized that Libby was gone. She ran back to her protector's room and looked in the closet. It was picked pretty clean…and so was her dresser.

Libby wasn't just gone…she ran away from them.

Buffy skidded around the corner and lunged for the phone on the kitchen wall to call Giles at the library. As soon as she heard his voice, the slayer ordered, "Gather the troops and plan a search grid. Libby's gone."

* * *

The room Libby was given wasn't exactly pleasant, but there were no odd smells or any bugs crawling around. The noise wasn't too bad either. The protector nested by placing her clothes in the closet and dresser as well as fluffing the plain pillows and folding back the blue-gray blanket.

Once she was settled, Libby took out the rest of her things and dumped all of her notes and resources concerning the protector, different realities, and transporting spells she had been stealing from Giles on the bed. Libby honestly didn't know how she was going to pull this off, but there was no way she wasn't going to try everything in her power to return home and be with her mom again.

* * *

The Scoobies were out looking for Libby before the sun was completely set. Giles created a grid that encircled a great deal of Sunnydale, but it focused near-ish the main parts such as near the school, the Bronze and cemeteries. Buffy paired everyone up and designated the cemetery the meeting place in three hours. Buffy and Willow searched grid one, Xander and Cordelia searched grid two, and Giles and Jenny searched grid three. With any luck, Buffy was sure they would find her protector.

Two hours and seven vampires later, Buffy was feeling extremely discouraged. There wasn't even a minute sign that Libby had even passed through. It was as if she fell off the face of the earth.

"You don't think that she _left_ , left, do you?" Buffy asked Willow.

"What do you mean?" Willow almost shrieked, thinking the worst.

"Found a way to go home, ya know? Like leave this reality." Buffy explained.

"Oh! I don't know," Will replied pensively. "I think it would take more than a day to do that, I mean, wow! That's big stuff. And you have to find out how to do it first."

"So there's a good chance she's still here?"

"Absolutely! Don't worry, Buffy, we'll find her." The sweet redhead locked arms with the blonde as they continued down the alley.

Xander moved about grid two like was looking for cat. He tried to be as quiet as possible and his eyes darted everywhere so he had a better chance of catching Libby in the shadows.

"What's so special about her anyway?" Cordy blurted out.

Xander jumped and yelped at the sudden volume. "Jeez, Cordy! I said we have to be quiet. Not so quiet that I can't hear you." He sarcastically spat.

"She's not gonna let us find her anyway, so why can't we just go home and wait for her?"

"Because she's our friend!" Xander lost all patience and reason with this girl that he wanted and hated so much. "You do know what that word means right? It's that person you care about? Do whatever you can to help them?"

"Yes, Xander, I get it! You all love her oh so very much! But we're almost three hours in and nothing. Maybe she doesn't want help right now?" Cordelia challenged as she stopped walking. "I don't want to waist my time on someone who doesn't want to be found."

"Well doesn't that show how much you care." Xander's voice was so low and angry, that it cut into Cordy.

"Libby didn't just come into your lives, she came into mine too. And even though we've butted heads, she actually listens to me when I speak." Xander looked at Cordelia and saw how raw her words felt in her mouth and it made him feel the same. Along with guilty. "I care about her as much as they rest of you, but I'm not afraid to say what everyone's thinking. Libby doesn't want us to find her."

"Of course she does!" Giles told Jenny. "It just may take longer than three hours."

"Rupert, it takes time for someone to get over something that traumatic." Jenny's voice was soothing, but serious.

"You would know, I guess." Giles turned away from her to aimlessly look through some trees.

"I would, but just like me, Libby will be all right and come back."

She took Giles' hand in hers and with a smile they went to meet up with everyone in the cemetery.

* * *

It had been nearly five hours of pouring over every single piece of information she had for Libby to realize that she had to stop if she didn't want her head to explode. There were so many note-filled paper and pages of books on her bed that the protector was starting to read it all as gibberish. Needing some fresh air, Libby left her room and took a stroll down the street in the opposite direction of her friends. She wasn't sure if they were out looking for her, but she wanted to make sure there was less of a chance of running into them.

Surprisingly enough, Libby did run into someone. Angel came out of the shadows in his usual long black coat and she was greeted with a surprised grin. "Libby, what are you doing way out here?" Angel asked as they walked to each other.

"Me? Isn't this a little out of your way?"

"I couldn't find Buffy so I'm looking in more unusual places."

"She's not patrolling?" Libby inquired on edge.

"She's supposed to be, but she's not in any of the cemeteries or the Bronze." Noticing that Libby had gotten uneasy, Angel queried, "Is something going on? Did something happen between you both?"

Libby couldn't help it. She spilled everything precisely as it happened. No one was painted in a good light and there was no hopeful ending. Angel listened so intently that Libby felt like it was the first time that she had someone to care for her. And the fact that it was Angel was such a surprise because they had barely spent any time together.

When she was finished, Libby's body was shaking and Angel was holding her close to his chest, trying to comfort her.

"Buffy must hate me. They all probably do."

"No, Libby, that's not possible."

"How can they not? I was so awful _and_ I smashed Buffy into a row of lockers."

"After she hit you. Libby, look at me," Angel held her out gently at arm's length and gave his one sided smile. "Fights happen between everyone, but they're just fights. They pass, become memories and then they mean nothing. You and Buffy just need to talk this out."

"I'm not ready."

"Take all the time you need, but you need to understand that there's no hatred. The reason I can't find her is probably because she's out looking for you."

"Maybe…"

"It's Buffy," Angel fully smiled, trying to coax one out of Libby. "She's looking for you so she can tell you she's sorry."

"My mom was big on forgiveness. She said it tells you a lot about a person, how good someone's true character is. It's how she helped me get passed being bullied as a kid. I've always tried to be honest and forgiving, for her, but sometimes I just can't. Right now, I think only time will get me there."

"I'll find Buffy and tell her to leave you be," Libby looked up at him and met his insightful gaze. "You'll find us when you're ready, all right?" Libby nodded. "And if you need anything, you can find me. I know we haven't talked much before this, but you need to know someone will be there for you."

"Thank you, Angel," Libby replied as she slowly hugged him again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you found me. It feels good to talk to you, separate from Buffy."

"I'm glad I could make a difference for you," Angel grinned. "So, who plays me on the TV show?"

* * *

Drusilla spun in fluid circles around the long table in the middle of the main floor of the factory. She was dancing to music playing in her head, but she couldn't tell you the name or the words. Spike sat, weakened to a burned lump, in a wheelchair.

"Dru, pet, why don't you go get us someone to eat?" Spike scowled at the floor. Drusilla stopped moving but she didn't make a sound. "Drusilla?"

A quivering moan escaped her lips as she hunched over. It appeared like she was trying to grab something in front of her, but it was just out of reach.

"What is it, love?" Spike asked as she rolled over to her. "Is it a vision?"

"The wings have been picked off the butterfly." Drusilla whispered as she made eye contact with her lover. "And so close to the spider web."

"What did you see, kitten?"

"She's gone, left her…all alone."

"Who?" Spike demanded, dark hope filling his heartless chest.

"The protector left the slayer…wings floating on the wind…body left to crawl."

"The slayer and protector are separated? Willingly?" Spike felt as though God smiled on him at Christmas time. "This is bloody perfect!"

"Better." Drusilla corrected with a delicate finger raised.

"How does it get better, love?"

"The slayer can't be killed with her protector still alive. Slayer slays, protector protects. To squash the butterfly you have to fry its wings."

"What are you saying, Dru? You have to kill the protector first? If they're separated –"

"Protector never outlives the Slayer." Drusilla recited. "Protector dies so the Slayer can live."

Spike's devilish grin returned to his scorched face. "Well, how 'bout that…I think we owe the protector a parting gift."

"Just in time for my party plans!" Drusilla and Spike laughed together.


	11. Bad Eggs

** Bad Eggs **

Buffy and her mom walked through the mall as it was starting to close. The blonde was trying so hard to act normal, but having Libby MIA was driving her crazy. She understood the message Angel gave her about Libby needing time on her own, but the slayer was missing her protector. Even worse, Buffy had realized that she had missed Libby's sweet sixteen due to her finding out the truth. Making her feel like a well-rounded awful person.

"Come on, Mom. Please?" Buffy begged in desperate need of a pick-me-up.

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Don't you understand how important this is?" Buffy whined. Not only was it a sexy outfit, but she wanted a distraction from the fact that Libby wasn't around to shop with her to tell Libby what she wanted for her birthday.

"It's an outfit. And outfit that you may never buy." Joyce answered unmoved.

"But…I looked good in it."

"You looked like a streetwalker." Joyce groaned in disgust.

"But a thin streetwalker." Buffy's eyes grew wide with regret. "That's probably not gonna be the winning argument is it?"

"You're just too young to wear that."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be too young till I'm too old to wear it."

"That's the idea." Joyce looked around and noticed that they were running out of time. "The stores are closing and I still need to order flyers for the opening." She started planning in her head while Buffy stood there trying not to think. "Okay. I'll go to the printers and then get our food. You go to the tailor and pick up my outfit from Everyday Woman." She handed her daughter the receipt.

"'Everyday Woman'?" Buffy asked in disapproval.

"Mmhmm. There's the receipt."

"Why didn't you just go to Muumuus R Us?"

"Do now. Make fun of your mother later." As Joyce organized the bags in her hands, she had a thought. "I feel just terrible about Libby's grandmother passing away, do tell her that my thoughts are with her."

Buffy sadly nodded and said, "I will, I promise."

"I know you miss her, sweetie."

Buffy tried and failed to smile as her mom rubbed her cheek. She went to the escalator and headed down to the homely store. She wasn't in the mood for picking up her mom's dress nor was she in the mood to be out in the world and living her life without Libby.

It was the strangest feeling and the slayer didn't understand it. It wasn't like when she missed her dad or when she was worried about where Angel was; it was something else entirely. Buffy felt like someone had cut off an invisible limb and she knew it by the burning pain resonating in the tattoo. It was like some force was telling her that they needed to be side by side and if the separation continued then the worse it would get. Unfortunately, no one could soothe the issue so she had to fake like she was fine. However, the longer Libby was gone the more the tattoo scorched her skin.

Buffy glanced around in an attempt to focus and saw a cheesy guy in a cowboy hat leaning close to a young woman. Not caring, she turned to the other side of the escalator and saw that in the mirror…the man didn't show up. Buffy looked over and up and saw the couple nearing the top of the rotating stairs. Sacred duty kicking in, Buffy turned around and climbed her way up the opposite moving escalator. She followed them a ways down the hall and didn't have trouble keeping up. She almost lost them, but the slayer heard them playing on one of the machines in the arcade. Buffy slowly crept in and kept a look out for her opening to ambush.

"Turn around, baby. I've got somethin' to show ya." The cowboy drawled in his heavy southern accent.

"Wait a sec. This is my high score." The girl answered.

Taking off his hat and moving her hair out of the way, the vampire said, "Well, ain't you just got the prettiest little neck I ever did see?"

"Boy. You guys really never come up with any new lines, do you?" Buffy sarcastically interrupted from out of the shadows.

"Do you mind? We were talking here." The girl snapped back, not realizing the danger she was in.

"But you promised you'd never cheat on me again, honey." Buffy sassily responded.

"Um…I'd better go."

"But I ain't done yet." The vampire sneered, causing the girl to scream and run.

The evil cowboy circled with Buffy like a vulture as he put his hat securely back on his head. "All right, sugar lips." He warned in a stupid cliché manner. "Giddyup."

"God, no wonder Libby hates all the stereotypical jokes and comments." Buffy scoffed at the ridiculousness that stood in front of her. "I mean do you know how stupid you sound?"

The vamp went to punch her, but Buffy blocked it and threw her own punches. She struck him in the gut and then kicked him into the pinball machine.

"Oh, you're a tough one, ain't ya? I like that."

He went for more swings, but Buffy blocked them all. However, he got lucky and managed to lift Buffy up and slammed her into the same machine. The vamp came over and grabbed her by the neck of her shirt.

"You must be that slayer I've been hearin' so much about. Lyle Gorch. Pleased to meet ya."

At his growl, Buffy kicked him in the gut and sent him tumbling backwards.

"The pleasure's mine." The slayer quipped back and leapt from the machine, stake at the ready.

Gorch summersaulted away and after he rolled to his feet, the southern vampire turned to her and warned, "This ain't over."

Buffy watched him run off and said, "Oh, sure. They _say_ they'll call…"

She left the arcade and made her way to the food court more distracted than before. Buffy kept thinking that with Libby, that Lyle Gorch wouldn't have gotten away. Libby would have telekinetically pulled him back and Buffy would have been able to dust him. It seemed unnatural patrolling and fighting without her protector. As she came upon the food court, Buffy found her mom looking very impatient with their dinner placed in front of her.

"Oh, bliss. Mall food." Buffy said as she sat down and smelled the Chinese.

"Buffy?" Joyce questioned.

"Mom?"

"Where's my dress?"

"Your dre –" Buffy gasped as the forgetfulness was remembered. "Oh…Oh, God."

"Let me guess. You were distracted by a boy."

"Technically." Buffy made a frowny face.

"Buffy," Joyce sighed.

"Look, I can go get it right now." She tried to make up for it but there was no way.

"They're closed. I'll just have to fit it in tomorrow." Joyce informed, not angry but upset.

"Sorry."

"A little responsibility is all I ask. Honestly, do you ever think about anything besides boys and clothes?"

"Saving the world from vampires with my protector who happens to magically be my sister due to a summoning spell and now I lost her because we had a big fight and I really want to find her even though she doesn't want me to because she probably hates me?"

Buffy figured her mom wouldn't believe her, especially since her answer came out in a rapid slur of words, but the reaction still wasn't what she was expecting.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know what goes on in your head. Do you say these things to try to shock me? You are so much better when Libby is around. I don't know how she does it, but that girl brings out the best in you."

Buffy hung her head and whispered, "Not always."

* * *

"Wither, wither, wither away…" Drusilla whispered as she played with Edith.

"What's that, pet?" Spike called out as he wheeled his way closer.

"It is time…" She breathed with a crazed smile. "There's no sunshine where she is. Her heart can't find it. So lost."

"The protector? Do you know where she is?" Spike urged his paramour as he rolled the rest of the way.

"No." Dru giggled like he had asked her the most stupid question. "She's everywhere, crying out. The flowers hear her…so can I."

"Dru, I need more than that." Spike was getting irritated. He wanted that protector dead so he could finally do what he does and loves best: kill the slayer.

"Poor lamb. So sad, wandering alone. We can bring her…bring the little lamb to the slaughter." Drusilla purred as she stroked Edith's hair.

"How?" Spike sneered a wicked smile.

"A spell." She stated simply. Dru handed the doll to Spike and steadily walked to the pile of books one of their lackey's kept.

She flipped through the pages as if she were sane and once she found the page, she hopped up and down with a happy, "Oooooh!"

"Tell me it's gruesome." Spike hummed.

"Oh, such fun!"

* * *

Libby walked through the cemetery and came upon the mausoleum that was for Alpert. This was the place where she arrived. Not too far away was where she first met Buffy. She hoped that by coming back to the exact spot that maybe she would sense something that would help her get home. Of course, that idea was a total bust.

The brunette was getting ready to head back to the motel when she heard a woman scream. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't match it with a face. The protector followed the terrified shriek as it pierced the peaceful air. Soon, Libby found the violent assault and she felt paralyzed. Five vampires were attacking her mother!

The protector ran for the vampires and flung them away from her mom. Libby tried to help her up, but there was so much blood that she couldn't get a grip on her mom's hand. There were so many bites, blood pooled out of her like water from a fountain and Kelley was so pale she looked almost purple.

The group of vampires ran back to them in full attack mode. Libby did her best to fend them off, but they surrounded her and somehow seemed extra strong. The protector wasn't able to take them on all at once. Her mother's moaning grew quieter with each breath.

Just as Libby was about to be bitten, Buffy came out of nowhere and staked the vampire. Libby staked another as one ran off leaving Libby to dust the other two without Buffy's help. As she was fighting the last one she saw Buffy kneeling down to check on her mom.

"She's as good as dead." Buffy reported as the vampire kicked Libby in the jaw.

"You have to help her!" Libby screamed as she was tossed into a tombstone.

"Why? She has like seconds left."

"She's my mother!" Libby tried to yell as the vampire choked her.

"Not anymore." Buffy checked Kelley for a pulse. "I told you. Seconds. She's dead now. Like you will be."

"Buffy!" Libby shrieked with all her might as the vampire locked her hands behind her back and bit down hard on her neck. "BUFFY!"

Libby shot up in bed and felt the chilling goosebumps rise all over her body. Cold sweat moistened her skin and beads rolled down her face, neck and arms. She felt as though her skin was on fire while her insides were in an ice bath. That shouldn't be possible. Libby's breathing was erratic and her heart was racing. The protector squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, but she couldn't adjust to the darkness and her skull felt like it was going to crack open because of the jackhammer going at it inside her brain. She'd rather feel nauseous to the point of hospitalization…but then again she felt that too.

"What's happening?" Libby groaned as she eased herself back down on the bed.

She's had nightmares before, but not like this. What she just experienced in her sleep was as real as the day she just lived out. Fighting the vampires was as tangible as making the beds. Dreams were meant to fade as you woke up whether you remember details or not, but Libby felt the fantasy and reality bleeding together in the darkness.

"It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real." Libby repeated as she wept. "You're all right. Everything will be all right. It wasn't real."

Drusilla's eyes shot open from her own slumber and she smiled, crooning, "No, little lamb…not real…not yet."

* * *

Buffy roamed the library doing mindless work. It seemed surreal to be in school with everything that was going on. She'd much rather be out searching for Libby, but unfortunately she had to come to some of her classes. Willow and Xander came through the door after their sex ed. class and were happy to see Buffy somewhat present.

"Buffy, how come you weren't in class?" Willow asked as she cradled her egg in her hands.

"Vampire issues. Did Mr. Whitmore notice I was tardy?"

"I think the word you're searching for is "absent"." Xander corrected.

"Tardy people show." Willow agreed.

"Right." Buffy groaned.

"And yes, he did notice so he wanted me to give you this." Willow replied as she handed Buffy her egg assignment.

Buffy took the egg and looked it over saying, "As far as punishments go, this is fairly abstract."

"No! It's your baby." Willow said with a big, happy smile.

"Okay, I get it even less." Buffy frowned.

"Well, you know, it's the whole "sex leads to responsibility" thing, which I personally don't get," Xander explained. "You gotta take care of the egg. It's a baby. You gotta keep it safe and teach it Christian values."

"My egg is Jewish." Willow innocently countered.

"Then teach it that dreidel song." Xander suggested.

"I can't do this. I can't take care of things! I killed my Giga Pet. Literally. I sat on it and it broke." Buffy winced at the memory and put the egg down before walking away. "Besides, if I can't even take care of my protector how the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby?"

"You'll do fine," Willow comforted. "Libby will come back soon and this isn't a real baby. Just don't sit on your egg."

"The only thing that stresses me is when do we tell them they're adopted?" Xander added, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll just lay that one off on my partner. Who'd I get?" Buffy flatly asked.

"Well," Willow began tentatively. "There were an uneven number of students since Libby wasn't in class…and since you didn't show –"

"I'm a single mother?" Buffy gasped, wide eyed in disgust.

"No man of her own." Xander confirmed.

"Do you know what this says about me? That I am doomed to lead my mother's life. How deeply scary is that?" Buffy ranted as she walked back over to her friends. "And I don't even have Libby to help me and be the cool aunt."

"How about this?" Xander offered in irritation. "It says nothing, it means nothing. This whole egg experiment is completely pointless."

"Success at last," Giles announced as he came out from his pile of books in the caged off room. "Your playmate is a fellow of repute, it seems."

As Giles was about to place the heavy book down on the counter, Buffy saw her egg was in danger and grabbed it safely out of the way.

"It's, erm…Lyle Gorch. And that one's his brother, Tector. They're from Abilene. They made their reputation by massacring an entire Mexican village in 1886."

"Friendly little demons." Buffy commented as she looked at the picture.

"That was before they became vampires." Giles informed as he cleaned his glasses.

"Wait," Buffy said as she had a closer look at the book. "They're from Texas."

"Yes, that's where Abilene is located. Why is that –"

"I bet Libby knows where that is." Buffy moaned in sadness as she placed her head down on the book.

As they were all going to try and comfort her, Jenny walked in with an announcement. "Libby isn't going to be back for a while."

"What?" Willow whimpered.

"Why not? Where is she?" Xander demanded in a rush.

"She sent me an email explaining how she's not ready to come back and that she'd appreciate it if I'd send her the homework from her classes."

"Why wouldn't she come to me with this? And how can she get her homework if she doesn't attend her classes?" Giles inquired.

"She must have picked up some skills from Willow because Principal Snyder got a convincing doctor's note saying Libby has mono and excused her from classes until she's better." Jenny answered. "All her teachers got his email explaining this and that we are to send her the homework."

"She hates me," Buffy said as she placed her sorrowful head back down on the book. "She never wants to see me again."

"That's not true." Giles said.

"She just needs some time." Jenny honestly added.

"Why don't we focus on the Gorches?" Giles recommended. "Now, the good news is that they're not amongst the great thinkers of our time. I doubt if they're up to much – just probably drawn here by the Hellmouth's energy."

"'Nough said. I propose Buffy slays them. All in favor?" Xander commented.

"Aye." Willow agreed, raising her hand along with Xander.

"I don't think you should underestimate them. I mean, you may need to have some help if…" Giles paused as he saw all of his charges holding their babies. "Why do you all have eggs?"

"Hey, maybe Angel you can help you…since Libby can't right now." Willow proposed, trying to sound cheery.

"Yes, that's not a bad idea. Strength in numbers." Giles agreed.

"All right. I see a lot of hunting getting done in that scenario." Xander sarcastically groaned.

"Please. Like Angel and I are just helpless slaves to passion. Grow up." Buffy snapped back.

"Libby would agree with me." Xander huffed under his breath.

* * *

Drusilla sat on Spike's lap as she traced her fingers over his burns without touching his skin. Spike held her close to him and purred in her ear.

"Now, tell me, love…what is this spell going to do to the protector exactly?"

"The nightmares will ravage her brain and make her weak. Soon she'll start seeing through the veil of her worst fears, making her unsure. It will drive her mad," Dru wickedly cackled in joy. "Mad enough to expose her fragile, defenseless self so we can slaughter and feed."

"So we just have to wait until she wanders out, you find her and then I'll feed on her and finally get out of this chair!"

"Yes, my Spike. And hunting's half the fun."

Spike chuckled deep in his throat. "My pet, the big bad wolves are going to have a party."

* * *

After a night of patrolling – or kissing Angel as is more accurate – Buffy got ready for bed and tucked her egg baby in too.

"Okay, little egg dude. Let's see…Feeding, check…Burping, ugh, check…Diapers, sort of. In theory, I guess." Putting her journal away, she turned off the light and said, "Goodnight, Egbert."

However, it wasn't a good night. Mischievous little Egbert broke through the shell encasing him and a long, wormy leg traveled and grew into something that resembled an alien hand in order to slide across the bed and grab hold of Buffy. It went into her ears and all across her face and by doing so, drained the energy and alertness right out of her.

* * *

_Libby stepped through the door and into her motel room after a long three hours of cleaning. She was beginning to take off her clothes so she could take a shower when the front door swung open and banged into the wall. Libby spun around in a panic, but what she saw was impossible._

_There stood her mother, as healthy and normal as ever, smiling at her the way she always did when she got home from work. Kelley held out her hand to her daughter with glad, pleading eyes._

" _Come home, sweetheart," she whispered. "I miss you so much. You don't have to be here anymore. You belong here, at home, with me."_

_Tears flowed from Libby's eyes like never before. They were few, but heavy with sorrow and hope. She couldn't help but sigh a smile and step closer to the open door. Libby could see her living room and realized that her mom was standing in the front door of their house. All she had to do was step through and she'd be back home._

" _Mommy," Libby wept in pure happiness. "I missed you so much."_

" _I missed you too."_

_Libby was about to walk over the threshold when Buffy appeared out of nowhere and tackled her protector to the ground. Libby fought against her, screaming, but Buffy was too strong. Glaring, the slayer kicked the door shut and reached up to lock the door._

" _NO!" Libby howled._

" _You thought you could actually leave? That I'd_ _ **LET**_ _you leave?" Buffy hollered. "You can_ _ **NEVER**_ _leave, Libby! Ever! You're going to stay here until you die. And not a moment sooner."_

" _Please, no! Please just let me go!" Libby wailed uncontrollably._

_At Buffy's crazed and desperate smirk, the protector shot her through the door to reveal the same old hallway and bellowed, "NOO –_

OOO!" Libby's voice was so hoarse that it felt as though someone had poured acid down her throat.

The same physical reaction consumed her body along with a brutal stabbing sensation in her stomach as well as double vision. She couldn't help it…Libby began to cry and hope left her tear-ducts even more than her actual tears.

* * *

Giles went to the second level in order to get a book and when he ventured back to the short stairs he found Xander, Willow and Buffy all standing at the bottom and looking up at him with zombie eyes.

"Oh! Why are you three hanging about? Don't you have classes to go to?"

"Teen Health got canceled." Willow answered.

"Mr. Whitmore is ab. He couldn't find an egg-sitter or somethin'." Xander added.

"Well then, can you give me a hand?" Giles asked as he went through the book.

"No." Buffy and Willow whined simultaneously as they sat down together on the stairs.

"Sure." Xander accepted and bounded up the stairs while his girl friends got comfy.

"How did the, um, hunt go last night, Buffy?" Giles called out from a bookshelf.

"No go."

"N-No, you didn't go or…or you were unsuccessful?" Giles inquired further, perplexed by her response.

"No Gorches."

"Apparently, Buffy has decided the problem with the English language is all those pesky words." Xander poked fun. ""You." "Angel." "Big." "Smoochies."."

"Shut. Up." Buffy said in a robot voice.

"It's true, Buffy. You and Willow do seem a little sluggish." Giles observed. "Are you quite sure everything's all right?"

"Besides the fact that my protector is MIA and hating me?" Buffy said a lot more nonchalantly than usual.

"Maybe it's something we ate." Willow countered.

"Or perhaps it's the burden of parenthood. Notice how seriously you take this egg thing?" Xander replied, causing the girls to pout and hold their eggs closer to their chests. "While I have, uh…well, chosen a more balanced approach."

Xander took his egg out and began throwing it up in the air from hand to hand, making everyone twitch in the process.

"Xander! Maybe you shouldn't –" Willow started but Xander continued.

"That's what I'm talkin' about. You can't stress over every little thing. A child picks up on that. Which is a one way ticket to Neurotic City."

Then it happened. Xander wasn't able to catch his egg and it fell to the floor…with a thud, not a spilling open and oozing all over the carpet like it should. All three, especially the girls, gasped in fear and the egg fell in slow motion to its doom. Only there was no doom.

"It didn't break. How come it didn't break?" Willow practically scolded.

"Which is another secret to conscientious egg care. Pot of scalding water and about 8 minutes."

"You boiled your young?" Willow responded in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it sounds cruel, but sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind. I mean you bet that little Xander here is thick-skinned now." Xander concluded as he bent down to pick up his egg son.

"Technically, that would be cheating, yes?" Giles joined in.

"No, it's like a shortcut. You know, when you run a race?"

"That would also be cheating." Buffy said.

"You should be ashamed." Willow disapproved.

"I supposed there is a Machiavellian ingenuity to your transgression." Giles pondered as he continued on with his books.

"I resent that!" Xander exploded. "Or possibly thank you."

"It figures you three would be hanging in the dungeon while something major's going on in Sunnydale High." Cordelia exclaimed as she walked over to them all.

"And what would that be, Cordelia? Barrette Appreciation Day?" Xander quipped.

"Mr. Whitmore didn't show today." Cordy replied.

"That news is of the past." Buffy answered in a monotone.

"He's missing. Presumed dead!"

"Presumed by whom?" Giles asked, losing his patience.

"Well, me." Cordelia crossed her arms like that was relevant enough.

"I think we should give him a few hours before we give up on him completely." Giles said.

"Well, I think we should look around. Don't _you_ , Xander?"

"It can wait."

"Well, his body could fall out of a closet somewhere. So we should check some closets to see if he's in…a closet?"

"You're right," Xander got the hint. "There could be a closet. Let's go." He then looked to Buffy and Willow. "You guys look for more clues. We'll meet back here."

Xander then grabbed Cordy's hand and they both left the library.

"We'll get right on it." Buffy said in her zombie voice.

"Are they getting weirder? Have you noticed the weirdness of them?" Willow asked.

"They're weird." Buffy replied. "Should I have guilt about not looking for Mr. Whitmore?"

"I'd rather you conserve your strength for hunting the Gorches." Giles answered.

"I'll be fine by tonight. Maybe I'll sweep the cemetery." Buffy thought aloud.

"Be careful. If you're still feeling sluggish…" Giles tried to say, but Buffy reassured him.

"No worries."

"And Angel's helping you, right?" Willow interjected.

"He does what he can." Buffy smiled.

* * *

Buffy and Angel made out the cemetery. It kind of became their routine. Buffy loved it, not only because she loved him but because it made her feel better about her life for a little while.

"As much as I hate to say this," Buffy said as she broke a heated kiss between them. "We should really go kill bad guys."

They kissed again.

"It's late. You should get home." Angel replied.

Kissed again.

"What about the Gorches?" Buffy asked mid-kiss.

"I'll hunt." Angel answered as their lips parted.

"Really? You'd do that?" Buffy smiled.

"It's not like I have an early day tomorrow."

Buffy kissed him and said, "True. I still have to go home and fill out my egg diary."

"Your what?"

"Oh, I told you that faux parenting gig we're doing in school. Like I'm really planning to have kids anytime soon. Maybe someday in the future when I'm done having a life…and when they can have an Aunt Libby. But right now, kids would be a little too much to deal with."

"I wouldn't know," Angel solemnly said. "I don't…Well, you know, I can't."

"Oh, that's okay," Buffy sighed as she leaned against a crypt. "I figured there were all sorts of things vampires can't do…you know, like work for the telephone company or volunteer for the Red Cross…or have little vampires."

"So you don't think about the future?"

"No."

"Never?"

"No."

Angel sighed in curiosity. "You really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?"

"Angel, when I look into the future…all I see is you. Sure, I now hope that Libby is back in my life because my missing her is manifesting itself into a tattoo burning off my arm – if you hadn't noticed my impromptu ramblings – but it's all you. All I want is you."

"I know the feeling." Angel whispered, briefly looking at her completely unchanged tattoo. Hoping it was nothing too serious, he leaned down to take his lips in hers and they shared a deep and beautiful kiss, full of love and hope for the future.

* * *

Libby tossed and turned in her bed. Getting through the last two nights and acting like a live human being for only a day was torture. She barely got through it the pain was so constant. It was like she had the worst flu of her life only worse because she repeatedly got flashes of her nightmares.

The protector began to thrash. She could feel herself trapped in her sleep and the pain her wrist was unbearable.

_Vampires kept coming out of the woodwork. Buffy was having no problem in defeating one after the other, but Libby couldn't handle it. No matter what she did, the vampires kept thwarting and attacking her. The bites throbbed her flesh and her strength greatly waned as pints blood left her system._

_Libby screamed for help, but Buffy was too preoccupied with her own battle to pay attention to her protector's cries. Libby was struck down and it felt as through her spine cracked with the blow._

_As the protector tried to get back up, the vampires descended and devoured her. Libby tried to scream, but nothing traveled on her breath. As a vampire turned her head to get at her neck, Libby saw her friends, Tiffany and Shawn, sitting on a bench. They were eating popcorn and watching her die like it was a boring horror film._

" _I don't get why she's here anyway," Tiffany said as she took another handful of popcorn. "I mean it's not like she's making a difference. She's more like the sixth wheel who doesn't do anything."_

_Shawn laughed with a mouthful of popcorn. "Right? But what's amazing is that she's even more useless here."_

_They laughed as everything began to darken in Libby's eyes. She glanced over at Buffy with her last ray of hope and saw that she was victorious in her battle. "Thanks for distracting them. If you didn't die, I sure would have." Buffy smiled down at her protector._

_Libby couldn't say anything. Everything was shutting down and going black._

Libby shot up and hyperventilated. She couldn't calm down. Every fiber, every cell in her body was on crack and sharply zipping through her body like scissors cutting paper. Libby couldn't focus and she couldn't come down.

"Pain, pain, pain," Libby mumbled. "Dying. Dying? No reason. Why isn't there a reason? I left, can't be happening. Why is this happening?" She sobbed and rolled in a ball on her bed. "No sleeping anymore. No rest comes of it anyway. Can't sleep. Pain is sleep, sleep is pain."

Not that she could sleep. The pain was too intense now and her mind was leaving her in pieces. Pieces the protector was afraid she wouldn't get back.

* * *

Buffy climbed in through her window like she always did only this time she wasn't alone. Egbert started to jiggle and slight cracking sounds were muffled under the shell. Buffy walked over and leaned down to examine her egg. It started to shake like it was a captive in a cage. Suddenly, the egg burst open and revealed a pinkish alien creature with spiny legs. It shot out from its egg to latch onto Buffy's face but she diverted the jump.

The slayer backed up and watched it crawl away under her bed. She reached down and picked up her clothing iron in order to smash it to death once it made itself known. Buffy inched toward the bed until she crouched down and looked under ready to kill. Nothing. She got back to her feet and scanned the room. It was nowhere to be seen. Until it sprung out of thin air onto her shoulder, trying to latch itself to her body. The slayer was able to grab it and throw it across the room. It immediately crawled away, but it was so fast that Buffy had trouble following. She really missed her sister and her telekinetic powers. If Libby were there, that thing would be dead by now and would never having gotten to the point of stalking her like she was prey.

Buffy reached for her monstrous scissors and held them at the ready. As she headed toward the broken egg filled with blue slime, she heard the creature crawling up the wall. In one movement, the slayer stabbed it as hard as she could. It squealed as Buffy took it from the wall and stabbed it on the floor over and over again until it was finally dead.

Completely ooged out, Buffy reached for the phone and called Willow to make sure that this wouldn't happen to her. "Come on, pick up."

"Hello?" Willow said.

"Willow, are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Your egg. Is it doing anything?" Buffy asked in a panic.

"Doing what?"

"Break it. Right now. I want you to smash it with something heavy." Buffy ordered.

"Buffy, what –" Willow tried.

"My egg. It went postal on me. The thing hatched and it sprung this creepy-crawly thing and it attacked me."

"Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But your egg –"

"Is totally normal. I put it in the fridge."

"Oh…"

"Maybe it's a trap," Willow thought. "Something the Gorch brothers planted for you?"

"Maybe. Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm better. I'm – I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Willow hung up the phone…only it wasn't Willow. Buffy called a minute too late. The creature was now controlling her body.

Buffy hung up the phone just in time for her mother to hear her and come in.

"What's going on in here?"

Buffy automatically hid the demon body under a cloth before she stood up to face her mother.

"Buffy, who are you talking to at this…" As soon as Joyce came in, she saw her daughter fully dressed and it did not please her. "Why are you dressed? Where exactly do you think you're going at this hour of the night?"

"Nowhere." Buffy squirmed where she stood.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Um…Libby! She had a really hard day today and wanted to talk."

"Oh, really? At this hour?" Joyce challenged as she crossed her arms.

"Yes…she forgot about the time difference."

"If she's in Texas like you said, then it's _4:45am_ her time," Joyce scowled. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, young lady."

Buffy cringed. "I had a bad dream?"

"Oh no, you're about to have a bad dream – a dream that you're grounded for the rest of your natural life." Joyce harshly scolded.

* * *

"Which means no after-school socializing, no Bronze, no nothing. Not until I say so." Joyce re-enforced as she dropped Buffy off in front of the school. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but I think you…"

"Now, school ends at 2:30. I want you to go to the library at 2:33 and study until I pick you up there at 5:30. Understood?"

"Yeah." Buffy rolled her eyes. If _she_ only understood.

"Good. Have a nice day."

Buffy got out of the car and couldn't help but give her mom the stink eye as she drove away. Buffy hopped up the stairs and when she saw Cordelia she ran over to her in order to see if her egg was as crazy as hers.

"Nice bear. Listen, is your –"

"Hey, all have you know my father brought this bear back from Gstaad years ago. Then all the trendoids everywhere start supporting them, so I'm totally not wearing it. Then I thought, "Hey, I'm the one who started this nationwide craze. What am I ashamed of?""

"Okay, Soliloquy Girl. I just wanted to ask about your egg." Buffy groaned at all that was Cordelia.

"My egg?"

"Yeah, your egg. The one Mr. Whitmore gave you."

"It's in my bear."

"So…your egg isn't acting off or anything?"

"It isn't "acting" anything. It's an egg, Buffy. It doesn't emote. God, Libby was so much better at this. Shanice! Is that your real hair?"

Buffy took a deep breath and counted to three. Like Libby wasn't constantly on her mind, she didn't need Cordy throwing it in her face like that.

Willow touched her shoulder and greeted, "Hey."

"Hi." Buffy smiled needing to see her friendly face.

Meanwhile, Xander being Xander decided it was a better idea to eat his egg instead of his cardboardy breakfast bar. However, as Buffy and Willow came over discussing her egg issue, Xander saw the demon inside his egg and screamed so hard he fell off the bench he was sitting on. The Scooby Gang immediately assembled and gathered around the dissecting table. No one stood close enough to touch them, only observe.

"Can I just say…gyeurgh!" Xander squirmed with revulsion.

"I see your gyeurgh and raise you a nyargh." Buffy agreed wholeheartedly at the grossness in front of them.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"We don't know what it is, Cordelia. That's why we're here. Capeesh?" Xander sarcastically responded.

""Capeesh"? What are you world traveler now?" Cordy snipped back.

As Willow walked back in, Buffy asked, "Hey, where's Giles? I know he wouldn't want to miss this."

"He said to get started," Willow answered. "He'll be by as soon as possible."

"So, okay. Get started, Buffy. Dissect it or something." Xander said.

"Me? Why do I have to dissect it?"

"Because you're the slayer."

"And I slayed. My work here is done."

"Oh, no. I almost ate one of these things. I think I fulfilled my gross-out quota for the decade."

"Guys." Willow lightly reprimanded to get them focused.

"Do we even know what to look for? I mean, how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Xander asked, missing Libby's knowledge of pretty much everything…a lot.

"Turn it over. Maybe we missed its ID bracelet." Buffy teased.

"No, our ID bracelet is out with fake mono," Xander mumbled before saying, "Well, I guess we now know what happened to Mr. Whitmore."

"He saw this and ran away?" Cordelia pondered.

"Try "best-case scenario"." Buffy replied, doubting that with every fiber of her being.

"It's possible that Mr. Whitmore wasn't harmed," Willow calmly educated. "Maybe the offspring used him to return to the mother bezoar."

"Yeah, maybe he…What?" Xander stuttered, totally taken aback.

"What's a bezo –"

Buffy wasn't able to finish because Cordy hit her as hard as she could with a long and thick pointer. Xander was also unable to form a sentence due to Willow slamming a blender down on his head, causing him to black out.

The two girls, now being controlled by the bezoar offspring, lifted Buffy and Xander into the science room closet and locked them in with two unhatched eggs. Feeling satisfied they headed for the basement to help their siblings in freeing their mother from the ground.

* * *

Libby opened her eyes and saw Giles sitting on the edge of her bed. She shot up and rubbed her eyes. "I swear I didn't fall asleep. I didn't. It's not bedtime yet." She whined but when she opened her eyes, Giles was still there.

"Are you going to kill me?" Libby asked timidly.

Giles smiled and shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Then what are you doing in my dream?"

"Ever think you're not?" Giles asked. "Dreaming, that is?"

"Of course I'm dreaming. It's driving me crazy."

"Oh, that's not why you're going crazy." The watcher suggested in his wise and fatherly tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Libby, you have responsibilities here and abandoning them is very selfish of you. You're having these dreams because of your guilt. If you don't own up to what you've done you will be consumed by your guilt."

"Giles –"

"You are being very selfish and immature. If you don't give up your life in service of your destiny then you will prove yourself to be nothing."

Giles' voice grew harsh and serious and it pierced her heart. She couldn't say anything because there was nothing she could say. After everything she was witnessing in her mind, maybe there was some truth to it? Libby closed her eyes and hung her head, but when she looked up Giles was gone. Disappeared.

"Must have woken up." She whispered.

Just then, a knock sounded on her door. Libby rolled out of bed and walked to the door. When she peeked through the eyehole, she saw Steve standing there.

"Hi." Libby murmured.

"Are you all right? Who were you talking to?"

"What?"

"You've seemed really out of it and I just heard you talking to yourself. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Do you think you need a doctor? You look sick."

"You heard me talking?" Libby asked, really confused. " I must've been sleep talking. I must've…"

"Libby?"

"I'm fine. Just really tired and stressed. Thanks for checking on me."

With that Libby closed the door on a shocked and worried manager and took in sharp, frightened breaths. She _was_ dreaming, right?

* * *

As soon as Buffy regained consciousness she rose to her feet and turned on the light. Xander was lying on his back, but seemed void of serious damage.

"Hey! Xander, hey!" Buffy hissed and lightly slapped him in order to wake him. "You all right?" She asked when his eyes opened.

"Last time Cordy dragged me in here, it was a lot nicer." Xander groaned.

"What?"

"Huh? Nothing. Uh, crazy talk. Head trauma." Xander back peddled.

Buffy nodded and she slowly help him to his feet. "Tell me about it. I'm gonna have a big bump."

"Um, I'm gonna have a peninsula…here," Xander complained. "What…What the hell's goin' on? Cordy and Willow…?"

"Something to do with the hatchlings, I'm sure of it."

Buffy tried the door to no avail so her eyes continued to search for a way out.

"What, are they possessed?"

"I don't know. But they sure wanted us out of the way." Buffy answered.

"Why not kill us? Why…uh…why drag us in here?"

That's when they both looked down and saw two eggs ready to hatch. This caused Xander to panic, but the slayer kept her cool and dropped a heavy toolbox on them. Black ooz spread out on the floor on impact, a sheer sign that they were dead. Feeling much better, Buffy kicked the door open and headed for the library with Xander right behind her.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled.

"Giles! He must be out somewhere."

"Well, he picked a hell of a time to get a life." Buffy moaned.

"What do we do? We don't have an all-knowing protector and the research buff watcher is gone." Xander rambled in growing fear.

"I know, Xander," Buffy screamed, trying to maintain her composure. "I know who's not here, but that doesn't mean we can lose it. Now, we can't fight these things until we know something about 'em."

"Right, I'm sorry. Um, Willow said something – a name. What was it?" Xander helped.

"A bozo! Not a bozo."

"A bezoar!"

"That's it. Okay. So now…we look it up?"

"In what?" Xander genuinely asked at the sight of his friend's lost eyes.

"A book?"

They both turned to the counter and saw the page Giles was reading and thankfully it was the page they needed.

"Giles said he was gonna try to find something…and I'd say he found something." Buffy confirmed.

_Crunch._

Xander lifted his foot and saw an already cracked and now smooshed eggshell. "I'd say something found him."

""Pre-prehistoric parasite. The mother hibernates underground, laying eggs,"" Buffy read. "The offspring then attach themselves to a host taking control of their motor functions through neural clamping."

"Neural clamping? That sounds skippable."

"So our people are taking orders from the momma bezoar. Which begs the question…"

"What does Momma want?"

"Somebody help me!" A boy in the hall suddenly started shrieking at the top of his lungs. "Get this thing off me! Get this thing off me! Help!"

Buffy and Xander ran out to find Jonathon picking himself off the floor as if nothing happened. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I slipped."

Jonathan turned away from them, but it wasn't fooling Buffy or Xander for a second.

"I think I hear Mommy calling." Buffy said.

"Uh huh." Xander concurred.

* * *

Buffy went through all of the notes lying out on Libby's bed. The protector returned from her work in the motel and heard someone on the other side of her door. When she entered, Libby saw Buffy standing by the bed going over all of her papers.

"Buffy?"

"Hey, you're not an easy person to find," Buffy lightly giggled. "Are you okay? You don't look so great."

Libby closed her eyes at the sound of Buffy's kind voice. It was so comforting to hear that from her. "I'm horrible," Libby cried. "I've never felt so horrible in my life. It feels like I'm going crazy and it's killing me."

"I'm sorry, that's a real problem."

"I don't know what's happening."

"It's probably a punishment."

Libby's eyes shot up to meet Buffy's totally puzzled. The slayer looked concerned and kind, but there was something else… "What do you mean?" Libby asked.

"Think about it. This didn't happen until you walked out on me. Maybe this is what happens to protectors when they abandon their slayers." Buffy sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Libby sat down as she thought about her sister's theory. "I don't want you to be upset, but what else could this be?"

"I don't know." Libby breathed.

"Good thing I found you. Maybe now you'll be all right."

Libby glanced over with a faint smile and said, "Maybe."

"Then again, you're probably gonna die a slow and insane death because you were stupid enough to think you could escape."

"What?"

"Oh, come on. You have no semblance of loyalty and you're barely competent even when you were trying your best. It's no wonder you wanted to leave." Buffy got to her feet and towered over her sister. "Good riddance to you. The only reason I came to find you was to tell you to your face how insignificant you turned out to be."

"Buffy, please."

"Shut up! Don't you dare cry! Your tears mean nothing because you mean nothing! Just go insane and die alone! Actually, no, that's not fair to me. It was my mistake bringing you here so I should be the one to kill you."

Libby sprung up and stumbled backwards in terror. "Buffy, don't – you don't have to."

"Begging's not gonna help you."

Just as Buffy was about to stab her in the heart with a stake, she disappeared right before Libby's eyes. This time, she knew she was awake.

"Hallucinations. Now I'm having full blown hallucinations."

Libby tumbled to the ground in a heap as her body gave out. There was no strength left in her and the pain was driving her over the edge. She couldn't last much longer.

* * *

Jonathan walked directly to the boiler room and deeper into the basement. Buffy and Xander followed fairly close behind but the offspring didn't notice, he just walked through a gaping hole in the cement wall.

"Do we really wanna go in there?" Xander moaned.

"We really don't."

As Buffy took the lead and went through the hole, Xander regretfully followed. The sight they came upon was so wrong. Everyone they knew, innocent victims, were hacking away and the concrete floor getting filthier and filthier just to free a ginormous and nasty momma bezoar.

"What are they diggin' up?" Xander asked.

The nasty squishy and groaning sounds answered him.

"Oh, boy." Buffy whimpered with dread.

"Telekinetic backup would be awesome right now." Xander whispered.

Ignoring his comment, Buffy said, "We can't let them spread those eggs."

"I'll handle it. Can you hold down the fort?"

"I'm gonna need a weapon. I'm gonna need a _big_ weapon."

"Yeah." Xander muttered as he ventured forward and Buffy doubled back to prepare for the big fight.

As he walked ahead, Giles stopped and handed him a piece of stone they chipped away. Xander accepted it, but dropped it to the side in order to continue his way to the baskets of eggs. Cordelia had one that was recently filled so he followed her up to a special corridor.

Buffy made it to the boiler room, but as she searched for a weapon, two unexpected and uninvited visitors made themselves known. The slayer turned around and saw the Gorch brothers smirking at her.

"I told you this weren't over." Lyle greeted.

"She's so cute, and little." Tector said. "D'you think we can keep her?"

"Guys, this really isn't a great time." Buffy spat.

"Oh, it's gonna be." Lyle countered.

Buffy decided to waste no more time and struck them both in the face with a large metal pipe she found. Tector retaliated by punching her, but Buffy wasn't stalled and kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing into metal shelves.

"Hey! That's my brother!" Lyly roared.

He tackled Buffy through the hole and they tumbled into the center of Momma Bezoar's resting place.

"What the hell is this?" Lyle questions as they got to their feet.

Right as Buffy noticed her mom, Willow ordered, "Kill them."

The offspring's hosts gathered around Buffy and Gorch, but the two were able to fight them off without too much trouble.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Lyle demanded.

"Long story."

As a response, Gorch stopped fighting the people and went for another round with the slayer. He didn't do very well because in a matter of seconds, Buffy kicked him into a wall.

Meanwhile, Xander subtly caught up with Cordelia and subdued the guy who was accompanying her. However, this did not please Cordy.

"Cordelia. I don't want to hurt you – some of the time." Xander proclaimed with his hands up. Sadly, Cordy didn't care and hit him as hard as she could as he bent down to get the eggs. "Yow!" Xander shouted. "That's my bump!" He had no choice. Xander punched her right in the face. And it didn't feel so great.

Buffy was back to fighting the victims and was actually a little thankful that Lyle Gorch was there to even up the number of attackers.

"Well, all right." Tector said as he entered the fight scene, but was immediately distracted by the mother bezoar. He walked over to it and cooed, "Well, lookee there. Well, hello."

The mother bezoar didn't open her eyes to say hello. It wrapped one of it gangly, but strong arms around his neck and pulled him into the crater so it could kill him.

"Tector!" Lyle yelled as he watched his brother die. "Tector?" Infuriated, he turned to Buffy and growled, "This is all your fault."

"How?" Buffy said completely vexed.

He hurled her down on her back where Buffy looked up to see her mom ready to axe her. The slayer managed to move out of the way in time, but the bezoar wrapped a coil arm around her legs and began to pull Buffy in. Reaching for something, anything to defend herself, she grabbed an axe and hacked away at the momma herself the moment she fell into the pit. The second it died, all of its children died too, releasing the hold over the victims. Everyone fell to the ground as Buffy rose from the hole covered in black blood of the bezoar. Her face literally said, 'Try it. I dare you.'

Lyle saw this and fearfully said, "All right. It's over." And he ran.

Everyone walked out in a haze of confusion and unidentifiable smells. Giles tried to keep a lid on it by saying it was a gas leak and thankfully everyone seemed to be buying it.

Giles walked over to Xander and asked, "What was it really?"

"Stick with the gas thing. I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"Right." Giles mumbled as he left and Xander turned back to Cordelia and Willow.

"How you guys doin'?" Xander thoughtfully inquired.

"Did I really hit you?" Willow guiltily whimpered.

"You knocked me out."

"Did I hit you?" Cordy asked.

"Yes! Everyone hit me."

"Good. Well, I don't mean good because I hit you, but I didn't want to be left out."

Xander saw Buffy walking over to them out of the corner of his eye and met her half way.

"How is she?" Buffy asked in a new, cleaner change of clothes.

"She's a bit confused, but it's goin' around."

"Right, well, at least we can say that we survived a demon attack without Libby." Buffy awkwardly said with a fake and weak smile.

"Yeah, but I'd love to not go through one without her ever again. This was awful. Really, really awful." Xander replied humorlessly.

"Where is she?" Buffy nearly cried in a whisper.

Xander was about to go and hug her when Buffy saw her mom and had to go over and face what was undoubtedly coming. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, I was worried you had gotten caught in the building. There was a gas leak."

"Yeah, I just heard. I was in the gym."

"I went looking for you in the library."

"I was on my way there when…"

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't to leave the library until I came."

"The other side of that is there was a gas leak –"

"I'm not really interested in the other side right now. Young lady, you have to learn some responsibility, okay? Once and for all."

"I'm grounded." Buffy groaned. This was pure agony.

"You're already grounded." Joyce reminded in aggravation.

"Oh yeah."

"Until further notice, you are confined to your room. You will not leave your room at any time except to go to school and the bathroom. Am I making myself clear?"

"You're clear…I won't leave my room."

"You're damn right you won't."

* * *

Libby's body shook as cold sweat moistened her skin. Her insides were twisting and tightening causing bruises to form under her flesh. Libby couldn't think straight because her double vision wouldn't cease nor her migraine. The protector shot up at the sound of footsteps but instead of seeing a threat, she saw her mother standing by the foot of the bed.

"Mom?" Libby whimpered. "You're not here."

"That doesn't mean what I have to say isn't important."

Libby scooted over to the foot of the bed and stood up as soon as her feet touched the floor, but somehow she couldn't reach her mother. It was like being in a strange, discombobulated fun house. No matter what she did, she couldn't reach for her mom.

"Listen to me, sweetheart," Kelley said sweetly. "You're in danger. Death will befall you if you stay here like this. You have to find your way home before it's too late."

"How can I? Mom, I don't know what to do."

"You have to find your way home before it's too late."

"I heard – Mom, what do I have to do? I can't –"

Suddenly, Libby felt movement behind her. Everything went cold and silent and dead. As Kelley faded away, Libby cautiously turned around and saw Drusilla. She was vamped out and sneering. Libby had no time to scream because as she was opening her mouth, Drusilla sank her teeth into Libby's neck.


	12. Surprise

** Surprise **

Buffy rolled around in her bed as a foreboding sense writhed in her gut. The slayer couldn't take it and she fiercely blinked awake. Turning over, Buffy switched on her light and took a soothing gulp of water, but the feeling continued to stir inside her. Deciding to try and shake it off, the young blonde slumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Unknowingly to her, Libby took the hallway corner and stealthily walked behind her. The protector was paler than Drusilla on her best day and her dark hair curled un-tamely down past her shoulders. Libby leered at her slayer with rage and betrayal, as her pajama top continued to be soaked in blood.

Buffy opened the bathroom door and entered the Bronze. _Anything_ by Cari Howe was playing as many people danced and talked, ignoring Buffy as she walked by them. Soon, she came upon Willow sitting at a table…with an entertainment monkey dressed in red next to her.

"Le hippo a pique ton pantalon." Willow told the monkey.

Buffy frowned in confusion at the sight, but Willow merely removed her hand resting on the large coffee cup and waved happily at her best friend. Buffy waved back and kept on walking. She knew that wasn't why she was there. The pull led Buffy to her mother, who turned to face her with a blank expression on her face.

"Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"What?"

Suddenly, her mom dropped the lime green saucer that matched the mug she was holding, and it shattered on the floor. The sound rang in Buffy's ears, as if marking itself on her eardrums, but her mother just walked off.

The slayer made her way backward, unsure of what to do, when she saw it. Standing there by the stage. Buffy hurried over to her sister with the happiest and most relieved smile on her face.

"Libby! Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"To keep it safe, you can't touch." Libby answered.

"What? Keep _what_ safe?" Buffy frowned, but tried to understand.

"A touch will bring death. You need to know that."

Buffy was going to ask for more information when Libby dramatically changed. Not her expression, but her entire body. She went from healthy and beautiful to injured and weak. Libby's skin was ashy and bruised, the bags under her eyes were so dark they were a swirl of purple and black, it looked as though she lost all strength, and her once bright eyes were glazed over and unfocussed.

"Libby…" Buffy gasped in horror. "What happened to you?"

"The worst has not yet come," Libby's neck began to profusely bleed from the deep bite gnawed into her artery. "There may be a chance."

"Tell me how to save you!" Buffy cried, holding onto her deteriorating sister.

"He'll tell you." Libby whispered.

Buffy knew. Automatically she knew. The slayer laid her protector gently against the stage before she spun around to lock eyes with Angel. An involuntary grin of awe and love swept over her lips and they stepped closer to one another. The soulful vampire smiled back at her, but he never made it. Drusilla corporatized from nothing and staked Angel in the heart from the back. He reached out his hand as Buffy screamed his name. Their hands tried to meet, but Angel turned to dust before their fingers could graze. His ring fell to the floor and Buffy glanced up at Drusilla in frightening grief.

"Happy birthday, Buffy." Drusilla snarled between her vampire fangs.

Buffy shot up in bed in complete alertness. That dream was too real. Far too real to be _just_ a dream. It had to be more. Buffy's eyes widened. Libby…and Angel!

* * *

Libby slammed into the floor with a shrill scream that vibrated through the walls. She covered herself after flailing her way down, but after a few minutes Libby realized she was alone. Drusilla was never there. She was never bitten. Libby sat up and grasped at the side of her neck. She could have sworn she had been bitten. It felt so real. The protector shook her head and tried to calm down, but her breath quivered too much.

"I don't understand," Libby whispered into the empty air. "I don't understand."

Libby couldn't see straight, and her mind was working backwards and upside down. Everything in her body shrieked in pain to the point where she was afraid, she wouldn't be able to move physically or telekinetically. Libby curled herself into a ball and rocked herself back and forth on the floor. She just stared wide-eyed in the darkness, no tears or moaning out in pain; she tried to remember where she was and who she should be with, but Libby couldn't find the answers.

Who were the faces in her mind? Her mother? Yes, that was her mom. But that man with the glasses? And the blonde girl carrying something in her hand? Libby knows she knows them, but there's too much pain and disorientation now.

She gazed down at her folded arms. Pale – past sickly – and agony manifesting itself in sensitive blotches of dark blue and ashy purple, her arms even _looked_ cold. But her insides were actually heating up, despite the fact that her skin remained frostier than black ice. How was this happening? _What_ was happening?

Libby thought harder and searched through the faces. Names to match! Where are the names to match? Gild? No, Giles! And Buffy. _Buffy!_ Libby's eyes shot open. Yes! She's still inside her insanity ridden body. Now, she just has to make her way back home. That's what her mother said. But how?

Angel.

* * *

Buffy frantically knocked on the door and received the answer of, "Hold on." Angel opened the door – wonderfully shirtless – and greeted, "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you. You're okay, right?" Buffy asked urgently.

"Sure…I'm fine," Angel gentlemanly moved aside to let Buffy in as he inquired softly, "What' up?"

"Um…I had this dream that Drusilla was alive."

Angel stopped to grab a white undershirt and pulled it over his head saying, "What happened?"

"She killed you. Right in front of me." Buffy whimpered.

"It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

"But it felt so real."

"It wasn't," Angel comforted as he tenderly placed his hand on the side of her face. "I'm right here."

"Angel, that not all. I saw Libby. First, she was following me, and she looked so angry, but then she was fine and trying to warn me about something."

"What?"

"I don't know, but then she changed." Buffy choked as she relived the image. "Angel, she was so pale and weak, and a vampire had bitten her. There was so much blood. But there was more, she wasn't making sense like something else was affecting her. She told me that you would save her."

Angel sorrowfully shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Have you talked to her? Maybe?"

"No, not a word. I'm sorry."

"Angel, I know this is more than a dream. It feels like the ones I had about the Master and they came true. What if Libby is in danger and what if Drusilla is alive?"

"She's not. But even if she were, we'd deal. And if Libby really is in danger, she'll find her way back to us. And I promise I'll be on the lookout for her…extra."

"Okay, but what if –"

Buffy was cut off when Angel suddenly pulled her into a deep, but slow kiss. Buffy totally lost herself to the feeling of his arms around her and his lips on hers. Angel could think of nothing other than the love he had for her. "What if what?" He whispered when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Were we talking?"

Buffy leaned up to meet his lips again and the kiss deepened. Their passion grew as they clung to each other, but it couldn't go on even though that's all they wanted.

"I'm sorry. I – um – I have to go to school." Buffy feebly stated.

She even turned around and walked to the door, but Angel couldn't take it. He grabbed her arm and swung her back into his arms for another passionate embrace.

"God, you feel…" Buffy whispered as she molded into him.

"You have to go to school." Angel mumbled as they fought against their lips reconnecting.

They backed up and Buffy even managed to pick up her bag saying, "All right. I know. This is me. I'm going."

However, right as her back touched the door, the two passionately kissed again. Not being able to get enough, Buffy held onto him tighter and Angel began to trail kisses down to her neck, but he knew they had to slow down.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday." Angel said with a spark in his eye.

"Surprise me."

"Okay. I will." Angel smirked, the perfect idea springing to his mind.

Buffy smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly. "This is nice. I like seeing you first thing in the morning."

"It's bedtime for me."

"Well, then, I like seeing you at bedtime. Um…" Buffy tried to cover up but failed with her slip of desires. "Y-You know what I mean."

"I think so," Angel pondered. "What do you mean?"

"I like seeing you," Buffy admitted. "And the part at the end of the night where we say goodbye? It's getting harder."

"Yeah…It is."

* * *

""I like you at bedtime"?" Willow said in shock. "You actually said that?"

"I know. I know." Buffy grumbled with an embarrassed smile.

"Man, that's like…I don't know. That's moxie or somethin'."

"Totally unplanned. It just came out."

Laughing, Willow asked, "And he was into it? He wants to see you at bedtime too?"

"Yeah, I think he does. I mean, he's cool about it."

"Well, of course he is. 'Cause he's cool. I mean, he would never, you know…"

"Push." Buffy finished for her.

"Right. He's not the type."

"Willow, what am I gonna do?" Buffy asked as she found a bench to sit and talk to her best friend on.

"What do you _wanna_ do?"

"I don't know. I – I mean, "want" isn't always the right thing to do. To _act_ on want can be wrong." Buffy thought aloud.

"True." Willow agreed.

"But to _not_ act on want…What if I never feel this way again? Gah! I need Libby to tell me what to do." Buffy whined in absolute confusion.

"What do you think she'd say?" Willow dove into Libby's faux shoes to try and help Buffy more than she already was.

"Hopefully not what she said in my dream last night." Buffy rolled her eyes in frustration and worry. "She said, "To keep it safe, you can't touch." And that "A touch will bring death" and I "need to know that." Then she bled out in my arms telling me Angel could help save her."

"Oh my goodness," Willow gasped in fear. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. But I'm freaking out over it and everything else."

"Well, if it helps, Carpe diem. You told me that once." Willow offered.

""Fish of the day"?" Buffy squinted in confusion.

"Not 'carp', 'Carpe'. It means, "seize the day.""

"Right," Buffy began to focus again. "I think we're going to. Seize it. Once you get to a certain point, then seizing is sort of inevitable."

"Wow." Willow breathed in astonishment.

"Yeah." Buffy smiled, happy with her decision and hoping Libby would agree.

"Wow."

* * *

Xander walked down the hallway after a usual conversation with Cordelia when a reliable librarian caught his eye. There was no getting passed him.

"Oh, good morning!" Giles greeted with an eager smile. "Is everything in order for the party?"

"Absolutely. As long as you don't count the still M.I.A. Libby." Xander answered.

"Yes, well – oh, here comes Buffy – now remember nothing about Libby and discretion is the better part of valor."

Xander turned to see Buffy descending the stairs with Ms. Calendar and rolled his eyes back to Giles replying, "You could've just said "Shh." God! Are all you Brits such drama queens?"

Buffy walked up to her watcher and friend, but her mind was still plagued by her nightmare. She probably would have walked right past them if Xander hadn't declared, "Buffy! I feel a pre-birthday spankin' comin' on."

"I'd curb that impulse if I were you, Xander." Jenny ordered.

"Check. Cancel spanking." Xander joked into the invisible microphone on his shirt.

As they all sat down at the table, Giles notice just how distracted Buffy was and became concerned. "You all right, Buffy? You seem a little fatigued."

"Rough night," Buffy answered. "I had a dream that Drusilla was alive, and she killed Angel. But what _really_ freaked me out was Libby. She looked awful, Giles – like the dying brutally kinda awful – and she told me that, "to keep it safe, you can't touch" that "a touch will bring death." I have no idea what that means but she said I needed to know."

"Do you feel that this is more of a…a portent?" Giles inquired, the worry furrowing his brow.

"See, I don't know. Everything in my body tells me that it is, but my mind just can't wrap itself around it. I just don't want to have a big freak-out if it's over nothing."

"Still, best to be uh…on the alert. If Drusilla _is_ alive and Libby _is_ in danger, then it could be a fairly cataclysmic state of affairs."

"Again, so many words. Couldn't you just say, "we'd be in trouble"?" Xander interrupted, trying to ease the minds of his friends.

Giles jerked his head in annoyance and said, "Go to class, Xander."

"Gone." Xander obliged as he got up, but he just had to make his point. "Notice the economy of phrasing. "Gone." Simple. Direct."

"Maybe I should get gone, too." Buffy said as she desperately tried to leave the conversation that made her stomach twist in fear.

"Don't worry unduly, Buffy. I'm sure it's nothing, but if it is, Libby can handle herself." Giles attempted to comfort.

"I know. I should keep my slayer cool, but it's Angel, which automatically equals maxi-wig. Add that to my paralyzing fear that my protector is out there dying somewhere, well, it's hard to not worry duly."

* * *

Libby tried to pack. She tried really hard, but she couldn't concentrate. She was losing time and reality. The sun burned through the window and began melting the walls away. Libby tiptoed to avoid hot liquid debris pooling up around her, but there was no use. The world wasn't going to be easy on her. The protector took in a deep breath and spun herself at the door. Pain and dizziness crippling her form, Libby lunged for the door and opened it. It would be dawn soon so no vampires would be able to get her…but where was she exactly?

"Out. Out. Out." Libby whimpered behind her teeth. "No help in here. No _one_ in here." Libby shook her head and literally threw herself across the doorway and banged into the railing.

Libby looked down and saw the bars begin to loosen and slither upwards. They were black and meaty and coiled themselves onto her arms. The young girl screamed and frantically yanked her arms away and when she did the iron snakes exploded into black sludge all over the place. It looked like thick, sticky blood and felt like hot tar. She gasped in horror and scrambled to her feet. The protector nearly fell down the stairs, but she was able to find her way out of the motel. Libby dragged herself onto the sidewalk and by the time she made it to the street corner, the sun was rising and lighting up the sky.

Cars screeched like a banshee echoing in the fleeting night. The wind whispered cruel things in her ears. People transformed into the demons they tried to convince themselves they're not. Libby looked down and saw herself withering away into ash on bones.

Libby tightly shut her eyes, drew in a very unsteady breath, and stepped toward the door.

* * *

"And then my mom broke the plate." Buffy panted, fear and the need to take action now consuming her every thought. "It was just like my dream. Every gesture, every word. It was so creepy."

"Yes, well, I'd imagine it would be fairly unnerving." Giles agreed as he pondered what Buffy had just told him.

"Hey! It's the woman of the hour." Xander announced with a big smile.

"It's happy birthday, Buffy!" Willow skipped over and hugged her best friend, but at the blonde's look of total despair, she asked, " _Not_ happy birthday, Buffy?"

Giles thought that it would be a better idea for him to explain instead of having Buffy relive it, so he responded, "It's just that um…part of the nightmare that Buffy had the other night actually transpired."

"Which means Drusilla might still be alive and Libby's probably out there somewhere dying." The slayer did her best to compose herself, but she couldn't. It was too much. "Giles, in my dream Libby gave me a warning and died in my arms saying only Angel could save her, but Drusilla blindsided me and Angel was gone before I knew what happened."

"Even if she _is_ alive, we can still protect Angel and we are still searching for Libby. Dreams aren't prophecies, Buffy." Giles calmed her down with his rational and truthful thought. "You dreamt that the Master had risen, but you stopped that from happening."

"You ground his bones to make your bread." Xander confirmed with vigor.

"That's true. Except for the bread part." Buffy agreed. "Okay, fine, we're one step ahead, but I wanna stay that way."

"Absolutely. Let me read up on Drusilla, see if she has any particular patterns. And I'll call some of the local places to see if they've seen Libby since the last time I called." Giles planned. "Why don't you meet me here at seven? We'll map out a strategy."

Buffy whipped her blonde head around and asked, "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Go to classes. Do your homework. Have supper?"

She heaved a deep sigh and sadly mumbled, "Right… be _that_ Buffy."

As she lifted her classy, white backpack off the table and left the library, Xander scowled at her in disappointment saying, "Well, _that's_ not a perky birthday puppy."

"So much for our surprise party. I bought little hats and everything." Willow solemnly moped for her friend. "Oh, well. I guess I'll tell Cordelia."

"No, you won't." Giles stopped them from his office door. "We're having a party tonight."

"Looks like Mr. Caution Man, but the sound he makes is funny." Xander sarcastically jabbed.

"Buffy's surprise party will go ahead as we planned. Except I won't be wearing a little hat and hopefully I'll be able to find Libby in time."

"But Buffy and Angel…and if you can't find –" Willow began to panic, but Giles eased her.

"Yes, they may well be in danger. As they have been before, and I imagine will be again. One thing I've learnt here on the Hellmouth is that there is no good time to relax. Buffy's turning 17 just once, and she deserves a party. And the fact that I – that we all – missed Libby's special birthday is incentive for us to not miss Buffy's and I will find Libby. If not tonight, then soon because I refuse to let anything more happen to her! She will return and we will have such things as birthday parties and suppers at home and time in the library for more than just defeating the week's peril."

Giles slammed the book on the counter, followed by his dropping glasses to rub his eyes. It had been over two weeks of an empty apartment filled with productive and positive thinking for everyone else, but the watcher felt his own loss and despair and it was finally taking its toll.

"I'm sorry, Giles," whispered Willow as she took a step toward him with sympathetic eyes.

"What?"

"We never asked how you're doing with Libby and you were the one taking care of her."

Giles put his glasses back on as well as a struggling grin. "Quite all right. I'll keep searching until it's time for the party.

"You're a great man of our time." Xander replied in earnest.

"Maybe we should focus on both? Buffy's party and Libby's presents. Plus, Angel's at least coming so she'll be able to protect him _and_ have cake." Willow thought with renewed excitement.

"Precisely." Giles said simply before retiring to his office, letting to two old friends have the rest of their day.

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon and the world went dark again. Libby's eyes peered through the blackness, but not even the streetlights helped her truly see her surroundings. She carefully and slowly placed every step so her feet would not plummet and twist into the cavernous abyss below her. The concrete cracked and split apart as far as she could see, and underneath was a raging fire climbing to reach the top. Growls and screams rumbled beneath her feet so faintly that Libby could hear nothing else. Trying to understand the flames and voices swirled together consumed her mind.

"You don't look so good, love." A purring song swept over her ears. "I must say, Drusilla chose the perfect spell for you."

Libby slightly turned her head and saw Spike roll out of the shadows. The right side of his face was badly burned, and his body appeared to be weak, but the fury in his eyes was nothing short of vengeful.

"It's a nifty little spell, ya know. My Dru, she has the most wicked ideas. She decided to use your own mind against you. Make your fears manifest, twist the knowledge that you have, even create your own worst delusions and all to make you go absolutely insane," Spike maniacally laughed. "Tell me, love, how are the visions going? Gruesome and terrifying, I hope?"

" _I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun… with my wide eyes I've seen worlds that don't belong_ …" Libby sang out into the air, not directly looking at Spike. It soothed her. Singing. Somehow, it made her mind think a little more clearly…just enough to the point of semi-function in physical and emotional matters.

"What's that, pet?" Spike snarled as he circled her. "Are you that far gone?"

Libby clasped her hands to her head and rigidly shook herself in desperation to know for sure what was real and what wasn't.

"Spike?" She trembled.

"Protector." Spike growled menacingly.

Libby lowered her hands and screamed, crashing backward into the fiery crack in the earth. She tumbled away, but Spike followed. He was on all fours, stalking her with his steel claws and vicious fangs. Every move he made caused the sound of metal clanging on metal. His face was more deformed than it should be as he glared down at her and the taunting words vibrated around her and though she couldn't hear him over the threatening clanging, Libby's heart pounded in horror.

Suddenly, Spike's strength came in full force when he grabbed her and pinned her on top of him. She struggled with all her might, but the hold on her was overpowering. Then his teeth ripped into the nape of her neck and the groan of pleasure from Spike's throat made Libby scream. In pure, unquestionable fear, the protector telekinetically freed herself and hurled Spike out of the wheelchair and he hung over the cliff.

"Protector!" Spike bellowed as Libby ran away as fast as she could. "I will bathe in your blood and mount your head on the wall!"

The young girl cried and panted as she ran further into the darkness, leaving Spike and the cavern full of flames and growls behind her. She was about to collapse. There was no way she could keep going. Her bones ached and grinded against one another and the rest of her body was far from nourished. Libby could feel her mind deteriorating. It was like being trapped in a dark room with only a door and Libby knew that if she could get to the door she could escape and everything would be all right, but for the life of her she had no idea how to get over there…and even if by some miracle she did, Libby still had no idea how to open it.

Giving up, giving _in_ , the protector fell to the rock-hard ground and went limp with misery. Her body shook and her mind raced with incoherency.

"Angel…" Libby croaked out in despair. "Angel…"

"Libby!" Angel shouted at the moment he saw her.

Hope and panic struck his heart at the same time when he saw his dear friend, Buffy's protector, lying there helpless and alone. He dashed over and swooped down to look her over. It was one of the worst things he'd ever seen, and he had seen (and caused) a lot.

"Libby, I'm here. Can you hear me? Libby?"

Her faded, hollow eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, but when he gently cradled her in his arms, Libby's eyes deepened into an unnerving, focused kind of madness.

" _My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize… Tell me why we live like this… Keep me safe inside. You're arms like towers. Tower over me…_ "

"Libby? It's Angel." He tried not to get too emotional, but the fear she had gazing up at him, ripped apart his soul. "You're safe now. I don't know what's happening to you, but I promise I'll save you."

Her eyes softened and glazed over a little, but she never stopped looking at him. "Angel?"

"Yes, Libby, it's me," Angel smiled, but it soon disappeared at her wandering and dreading eyes staring up into the night. "What? What is it?"

"The sky's bleeding."

Libby blinked rapidly as she held out one of her hands to watch the perfectly bulbous drops of blood splatter on her fragile fingers.

Angel gently and sweetly carried her into his arms and held her securely to his chest and replied, "Don't worry, it'll stop soon."

* * *

Buffy stared at the old and oddly shaped box. Why Spike's men were trying to steal this was a mystery, but Buffy was honestly not as curious as she should be. The only thing on her mind was that both Angel and Libby were nowhere to be seen. The slayer thought that Angel would be there for her surprise party and the fact that he wasn't put her on edge.

"Help!" Angel shouted from the doorway as he carried Libby in his arms.

Buffy sharply turned her head to see her protector thrashing and screaming in Angel's arms. She looked just like she did in her dream and Buffy was speechless. This image had nothing on her mother identically dropping the broken plate. Giles lost all strength when he saw his ward in such a threatening condition. Willow forgot how to breath she was so shocked while Xander went numb and dumb.

"It's seeping through! The weight of it! No one can contain it!" Libby screamed as Angel held her closer to comfort and restrain her.

"Libby?" Buffy cried as she ran over with the rest of them following. "I'm here. It's Buffy. Angel, what's wrong with her?"

"I think she's under a curse of some kind."

"Drusilla," Buffy growled. "I'm gonna kill her."

"What can we do?" Willow whimpered as she tried to smooth out Libby's hair.

"NO!" Libby shrieked when she looked at Willow. "Get away! Not time yet!" Willow stepped backwards with tears dripping past her eyelashes, but Libby saw pitch-black hair and purple veins with the bulging black-sparked eyes. "Dark! The darkness writhes inside!"

"Back up, Willow," Angel calmly ordered. "She's hallucinating and you're the center of it."

"Why me?" Will asked in confusion and false guilt.

"I have no idea."

"Do you have any suspicions as to what kind of curse that has been placed on her?" Giles questioned as he dispersed the crowd of friends.

"Knowing Drusilla, probably something personal. Twisting the mind with someone's worst fears, maybe?" Angel answered, placing a wriggling Libby on the floor where she settled down.

Buffy bent down and took her sister into her arms. She sweetly held Libby in front of her and brushed some curly hair from her protector's pale, exhausted face. Libby began to breathe somewhat smoother, but she was still incredibly lost and discombobulated.

"You're gonna be okay," Buffy promised. "You're gonna survive this. I'll make sure of it, all right?" She started to cry and hugged her sister close. "God, I'm so sorry, Libby. I'm so sorry."

"No touching." Libby whispered.

Buffy immediately let go and stared at her protector. "Why?"

"Death follows."

"Libby –"

"It's in you! All the time!" Libby yelled in Buffy's face. "It fuels you! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please stop!" Blood began pouring out of Buffy's tear ducks and nose and ears and mouth as fluidly as water. "Stop it! Hurts! HURTS!"

Angel caringly grabbed Buffy's shoulders and moved her away from Libby, who was now ripping at her hair and banging herself against the stage. Giles was about to go to her when Cordelia beat him to it. She marched right over and knelt down with actual sympathy on her face.

"Libby, you know it's not real. We're all here for you, but you need to stop screaming." The protector stopped instantly and stared at Cordelia. "There ya go. Now, tell us how to help you because that's all we want to do."

"Not here. Not staying," Libby muttered, but then she burst out, "Not your home! Leave her! More like me…doomed!"

"I'm not getting any of this." Cordelia frowned, feeling upset and strangely insulted. "Can someone translate crazy to English?"

"Don't! Please! The pain! No! Stop this! NO, PLEASE!" Libby screeched as Cordelia suddenly arched back in an ear-splitting scream and flew backwards into a large beam holding up the balcony. Libby cried out when she saw Cordy gasping on the floor like a dying fish, but really Cordelia was just stepping back to stand by a comatose Xander.

"She seems to be having specific hallucinations for each of us." Giles gravely observed. "She's seeing something in us and it's distorting into living nightmares."

"Do know the spell then?" Buffy demanded.

"Possibly, but I'll need my books."

"NO! Not Giles, you bitch!" Libby roared when she saw Jenny brutally stab Giles in the back and twist the knife with an evil grin. "I'll kill you if you hurt him!"

"I would never hurt him." Jenny tried but was cut down.

"LIAR! Nothing about you is true! You're not real! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

"Jenny, please leave her sight!" Giles commanded in a voice that was louder and more resolute than any of them have heard before. "Her veins are protruding, and I can see them throbbing at a great velocity. You are seemingly making her worse and she's already in a life-threatening situation."

Jenny nodded and quickly hid in the shadows, but Libby still saw Giles suffering from his fatal wounds and couldn't stop squawking. Of course, it got a lot worse when she caught sight of Oz in his werewolf form.

Oz crouched and snarled, drool overlapping his teeth and his harry claws pierced the air as they scraped across the floor. This sent Libby into a hysterical frenzy and Willow had to embrace him just to hush Libby. Thankfully, seeing this helped transform Oz back into at least part human, but she was still anxious.

"How are we supposed to help her if she won't chill out?" Cordelia asked, growing very worried.

"She's hallucinated with all of us and who knows what she's hallucinating in general right now." Angel said. Libby saw demon eyes lurking in every shadowy corner as the roof began to crack and blood trickled through faster and faster.

"She hasn't with me," Xander suddenly found his voice. "She hasn't had any hallucinations about me and I know she knows I'm here. She's looked right at me."

"Good, all right, just approach her slowly and with care, Xander." Giles said.

Xander nodded and walked towards her. Libby didn't notice right away, but when she did her eyes remained very focused on him. "Hey, Libbs. It's Xander. Remember me?" Libby didn't answer, but she didn't move away either. "You're gonna be fine, but you have to trust me, okay?"

"Xander…" Libby whispered.

He lit up with a smile and replied, "Yeah?"

"I hurt."

"I know, come here."

Libby crawled into his arms and he felt her entire body relax and go limp. Xander held her in his lap and stroked her hair, not knowing what else to do. She clung to his sleeve and buried her face in his chest, but the noises and blood never ceased.

"Dear lord," Giles sighed. "Xander causes her peace instead of distress. I believe we can finally start making progress in saving her."

"What do we do?" Willow asked.

"We get her to the library and do whatever we have to." Buffy answered.

"Uh, guys?" Angel asked from behind them. "What's this?"

"Buffy fought some vampires outside before coming in. This is what they left behind." Jenny answered, easing her way back to the group.

"Do you know what it is?" Buffy asked.

"No idea."

"Surprise." Libby hummed. "17."

"Yeah, it's my birthday." Buffy smiled as she bent down and caught Libby's eye. "Don't worry, we'll have one for you too."

"Don't let it burn." Libby said as seriously as she could, but her voice shook.

"The cake?" Cordelia guessed as she looked at the unlit candles.

Libby softly smiled as she looked over and sweetly sang, " _Cause we are broken… What must we do to restore our innocence? And all the promises we adored?_ " Then she looked up at Xander and finished, " _Give us life again cause we just want to be whole._ "

"Did she just sing?" Oz asked.

"I think so." Cordy frowned, a little amused.

"She's good."

"Why is she singing?" Willow asked.

"Who cares?" Buffy wailed. "Please, let's just get her out of here so we can save her!"

"But what about the box?" Jenny asked.

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned as she stomped over and opened it in a huff…to reveal an ugly looking arm. "What the –"

The arm suddenly lunged out and gripped Buffy by the throat and squeezed as hard as it could. Buffy coughed and Angel helped pull it off of her, but Libby went nuts and started screaming as she could see the Judge in his true form. Libby stopped the moment Angel locked it back up, but Buffy fell to the stage and gasped for air.

"Well clearly the Hellmouth's answer to "What do you get the slayer who has everything,"" Xander said to lighten the room and ease Libby, which it did.

"Good heavens. Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked, now truly completely taken aback.

"Man, that thing had major grip."

"What was that?" Willow unsteadily inquired.

"It looked like an arm." Oz answered.

"It can't be. She wouldn't." Angel said to himself.

"What, a vamp's version of snakes in a can, or do you care to share? It's not like we don't have more important things to take care of here!" Xander snapped as he hugged a moaning and struggling Libby.

"He's right, Angel. What is it?" Buffy said.

"It's a legend, way before my time. Of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity. To separate the righteous from the wicked, and to burn the righteous down. They called him the Judge." Angel answered.

"The Judge? This is he?" Giles inquired; his fear peaked.

"Not all of him." Angel responded.

"I'm still needing backstory here." Buffy demanded, growing extremely impatient.

"Um, he…he couldn't be killed, yes?" Giles looked to Angel, who gave confirmation. "An army was sent against him. Most of them died. But finally there were able to dismember him, but not kill him."

"The pieces were scattered, buried in every corner of the Earth." Angel added as he went to sit next to Buffy.

"So all these parts are being brought here?" Jenny asked.

"By Drusilla. The vamps outside were Spike's men. Argh, she is _so_ dead!" Buffy groaned.

"She's just crazy enough to do it." Angel agreed.

"Do what? Reassemble the Judge?" Willow asked.

"Bring forth Armageddon." Angel concluded.

"No use!" Libby screamed and made everyone nearly jump out of their skin. "No protection! Not now! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Xander rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead. Everyone held their breath and tried to think of what to do with what was laid out in front of them.

"We need to get this out of town while we bring Libby to the library." Giles suggested.

"Angel." Jenny decided.

"What?" Buffy snapped.

"You have to do it. You're the only one that can protect this thing." Ms. Calendar pushed.

"What about me?"

"What? You're just gonna skip town for a few months?"

"Months?"

"She's right. I gotta get this to the remotest region possible." Angel agreed.

"But that's not months." Buffy challenged.

"I can catch a cargo ship to Asia and maybe trek to Nepal…"

"You know, those new flying machines are really much safer than they used to be."

"I can't fly. There's no sure way to guard against the daylight." Angel reminded her in sorrow. "I don't like this any more than you do, Buffy. But there's no other choice."

"When?"

"Tonight." Angel whispered. "As soon as possible."

Buffy gasped. "But it's my birthday."

Slinking her way between them, Jenny offered, "I'll drive you to the docks."

"We'll smoke you out! No place with us!" Libby yelled at Jenny.

"We need to get her out of here." Xander said and he picked her up.

"Agreed. Let's go." Giles replied as he and the rest of the gang moved out.

* * *

"You lost it." Drusilla scolded the brainy vampire. " _You_ lost my present."

"I know. I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"It's a bad turn, man. She can't have her fun without the box." Spike grumbled. " _That_ fun is all we have now that I lost the _bleeding protector_ despite the fact that she should have been a pathetic, weepy little ball of insanity!"

"I'm sorry it didn't work, but the slayer…she came out of nowhere. I didn't even see her. She –" he defended, but Drusilla's finger on his lips stopped him.

Dru swiped his glass off his face and tossed them on the ground where she crushed them under her heels. "Make a wish."

"What?"

Drusilla held his face steady and clawed two fingers in front of his eyes with a deadly stare. "I'm going to blow out the candles."

"You might give him a chance to find your lost treasure." Spike proposed in an aggravated huff with his own situation. "He is a wanker, but he's the only one we've got with half a brain. If he fails, you can eat his eyes out of their sockets for all I care."

"I'll get it. Please. I swear."

Toying with him, sucking energy out of his fear, Drusilla smiled before recoiling her fingers. She bent down to pick up his glasses and indifferently put them back on his nose.

"Okay." Dru patted his head like the dog she viewed him as. "Hurry back then."

* * *

Buffy walked along the docks with Angel, arm hooked in his as he kissed the top of her head. Part of her wanted to stay with Libby, but she knew her sister was in the best hands and she had to see her boyfriend off.

"I should go the rest of the way alone." Angel said once they reached the ship.

"Okay." Buffy said as she felt the lump in her throat get bigger.

"But I'll be back. I will." Angel promised.

"When? Six months? A year?" Buffy began to cry. "You don't know how long it's gonna take, or…if we'll even…"

"Hey…" Angel cupped her chin with his finger and gazed deep into her eyes. "If we'll even what?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed someone pretty much always wants us dead and Libby might actually…"

"Don't say that. We'll be fine. And so will Libby."

"We don't know that." Buffy countered, eyes getting wetter.

"We can't know, Buffy. Nobody can. Not even Libby. That's just the deal."

"Libby _would_ know. I know she would…if she –" Buffy's voice broke and she had to look down since the pain of what's happened to her sister overtook her emotions.

"I have somethin' for you. For your birthday." Angel softly said to try and make her smile. "I was gonna give it to you earlier, but…"

Buffy looked into his hands saw a beautiful and special sterling silver ring. Smiling she said, "It's beautiful."

"My people, before I was changed, they exchanged this as a sign of devotion." Angel kindly explained. "It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty. And the heart…well, you know." Buffy looked up at him with new tears and smiled. "Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody." Angel lifted his hand to reveal his own matching ring. "Like this."

Buffy leaned in and kissed his ring. Angel closed his eyes at her touch and rested his head against hers in longing. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, but he needed to protect her.

"Put it on."

Angel placed on the same finger on Buffy's hand, but kept his there to caress her. Buffy held his hands back and wished with all her might that he would stay with her.

"I don't wanna do this." Buffy sighed in dread.

"Me either."

"So don't go." She begged.

Instead of answering her in words, Angel dipped low and kissed Buffy deeply. He held her so close that she molded into his body and Buffy clung to him with all the longing and love that she felt. She never wanted to let go, but when Angel parted their lips, she found his eyes.

"Buffy?" Angel nearly cried. "I…"

Moment ruined. Buffy could kill that vamp from jumping out at them. He pulled her away from Angel and threw her on the ground. However, she was back on her feet in no time with a lot of rage directed solely at him. She hit him as hard as she could over and over and over again in the gut. Angel went for the other vampire who tried to take the box back, but Angel was able to keep him away. Unfortunately, that pesky vampire with the glasses snuck up on them and ran off with the boxed arm.

"Angel! The box!"

Angel tackled the other vampire while Buffy fought off the same one, but the third vamp ran up from behind Angel and grabbed the box himself. Angel was prepared to go after him, but Buffy was thrown over and splashed into the ocean.

"Buffy!"

Angel leapt over the side and dove into the water, but there was no Buffy to be seen.

* * *

"No! NO! Not there!" Libby screamed as she tried to escape Giles' and Xander's caring, but firm hold on her. "Please! Sharp! Chomping!"

"What happened? She was doing so well in the car." Willow said as she held the library doors open.

"I don't know, but everything we need is in there, so we have to press on!" Giles ordered as he swung her feet into the entrance of the library and walked backwards.

Libby wailed and thrashed, but it was no use. She was in the library and the jaws were snapping, waiting for her. The table splintered, snapped and tumbled into the mouth as it roared. Flames were on its breath and the teeth were harder and sharper than the carving of the sturdiest stone. Its skin was rough and dark and the flesh inside the mouth was raw and bleeding. Libby was petrified. The huge, open mouth chomped for her and rumbled her name. The Hellmouth was hungry for the protector.

"Where should we put her?" Xander asked as Giles rested her feet on the ground.

Libby whirled around behind Xander and gripped him close so that he couldn't move or detach from her.

"Not by the desk…" Willow replied warily. "She seems to be really afraid of something over there."

"How about behind the counter?" Giles suggested.

Libby made a run for it. She stumbled up the stairs and made her way to one of the isles of books in the back. Even though she was screaming incoherently as she went, Xander followed her.

"Don't worry. They'll find an answer and you'll be all better." He soothed as he sat beside her.

"No Zeppo." Libby muttered as she coiled herself around half of his body. "Never a Zeppo."

"Uh…thanks?"

It had been a couple hours and Giles and Willow were still coming up empty. There was no spell that matched Libby's symptoms and therefore no reversal to save her. And at the rate she was deteriorating, they needed to find something soon.

"What happened?" Giles asked when Buffy returned.

"Dru's guys ambushed us. They got the box."

"Where's Jenny?"

"Uh, she took Angel to get clothing. I had some here."

"And we needed clothes because…?" Xander called out from behind the bookcase.

"We…got wet." Buffy answered confused. "Where are they?"

"Libby got freaked out by something here at the desk, so she ran for the back. Xander's keeping her calm while we're researching." Willow responded with more confidence since Libby's hallucinations of her lessened.

"Giles, what do we know?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't discovered anything to help Libby just yet, but the more I study the Judge the less I like him." Giles replied as he removed his glasses and rose from his seat to pace and stretch. "His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has."

"Okay, that's bad. Can this guy be stopped? Without an army?" Buffy asked.

"Um… "No weapon forged can kill him." Not very encouraging." Giles answered. "If we could only stop them from assembling him…"

"We need to figure out where they'd be keeping him," Buffy said with revived purpose. "But we need to focus on Libby. Willow research anything that has to do with spells that mess with the mind and check the reversal spells. Xander!"

"Yeah?"

"Grab a book or two from Giles and do the same thing! When Angel gets here, he can help research the Judge. Giles, you and me are gonna do both with Libby as the priority."

"Better do a round robin." Willow announced. "I'll go first, then I'll bring the phone to Xander."

"Good call." Buffy agreed.

"Round robin?" Giles asked.

"It's when everybody calls everybody else's mom and tells them they're staying at everyone's house." Willow explained.

"Thus freeing us up for world saveage." Buffy added.

"And all-night keggers." Willow giggled as she picked up the phone. And at the looks of disapproval she said, "What, only Xander gets to make dumb jokes?"

Hours passed and Libby only got worse. It was torture seeing the Hellmouth rip apart her friends over and over. The ceiling continued to drip blood and every time Angel came near her, she saw his demon face right before he tore her throat out. Willow kept shocking the library with bolts of black and purple lightening and Buffy could never stop the bleeding. Still, Xander never left her side and told her every joke he knew even though nothing could make her laugh.

The pain was getting unendurable. Libby couldn't move without moaning and the horrible bruises covered 85% of her body. She was losing water weight too since she couldn't hold anything down for more than a few minutes. There was hardly anything left in her mind but the gnawing perplexity and that alone made her want her head to explode just to release the suffering.

"Libby? You still with me?" Xander nervously prodded.

" _Lock the doors cause I'd like to capture this voice. It came to me tonight so everyone will have a choice… And under red lights, I'll show myself it wasn't forged. We're at war…_ "

"Shhh…" Xander tried to compose himself. "We'll win, okay? We'll get through this. You'll be fine, Libby. Please…"

" _We live like this…_ "

"Guys! We need to hurry!" Xander desperately called out.

"We are. Promise." Angel assured before he descended the stairs with a new book.

"Angel? Any luck?" Giles asked, but then saw Buffy sleeping through the window of his office and hushed him instead of pressing for an answer.

"It seems Buffy needed some rest."

"Yeah, she hasn't been sleeping well. Tossing and turning." Angel shared, but at the shocked stares of everyone he added, "She _told_ me. 'Cause of her dreams."

"Found it!" Willow cried out and she slammed her finger on the pivotal page. "The curse Drusilla used on Libby! This is exactly what's happening to her."

"Is there a reversal spell?" Giles inquired as he urgently peered over the counter.

"Yes! It's all right here! It's quite simple, really. A few herbs and a chant."

"All right, let's get started." Giles declared as he took the book from Willow.

"Angel!" Buffy suddenly called out from another nightmare, but Angel rushed to her side.

"Buffy, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." They embraced as Buffy tried to come out of the dream, but Angel did that for her. "Willow found the cure to save Libby."

"What?" Buffy's eyes brightened and she wasted no time in running out of the room and up the tiny staircase. She skidded down to her knees and looked Libby directly in the eyes. "We found it. We can save you, Libby."

"Thank God." Xander sighed.

"Bring her down?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."

Buffy kissed a quivering Libby on the forehead and then fled back downstairs to prepare for the Judge. It didn't take long before Giles started asking questions.

"Buffy, what's happening?"

"She had another dream." Angel answered.

"I think I know where Spike and Drusilla are."

"That's very good. However, you do need a plan and since we're about to save Libby, I deduced that you'd want to be present."

"I _have_ a plan." Buffy retorted. "Angel and I go to the factory and do recon, figure out how far they've got in assembling the Judge. You guys do the reversal spell and save Libby and then check any places the boxes could be coming into town – shipping yards, airports, anything. We need to stop them from getting all the boxes in one place, but you _save Libby first_."

"Yes…yes, well, actually that's quite a good plan." Giles replied a bit sheepishly.

"This thing is nasty and it's real, Giles. We can't wait for it to come get us. And I will _not_ let Drusilla and Spike get away with what they've done to Libby."

"Buffy!" Libby bawled as she clung to Xander, who did his best not to trip coming down the stairs.

The blonde ran over and helped move Libby away from the Hellmouth, but the brunette grasped onto Buffy as hard as she could. The look in her eyes was wild and desperate and it scared the slayer.

"S-S-Sta-y." Libby quailed, tugging at Buffy's shirt in need for understanding.

"I need to go to protect you and everyone else." Buffy gulped back tears.

"No, too soon too late to go."

"I'll see you when I get back and you'll be all better."

Libby reached out, but she and Angel were already out the door. She slid down to the floor and tried to crawl, but the throbbing rolled her over and kept her still. Everyone began to get the spell ready, but Libby just glanced at the swinging doors.

" _Keep me safe inside. Your arms like towers… Tower over me…_ "

* * *

Buffy and Angel snuck into the factory and stalked very quietly on top of the balcony railing. Around and below them were candles and flowers, but the people gathered around the long, metal table on the first floor.

"I saw this. The party." Buffy whispered.

Then walked in big blue. And he was just that; very large, a pure blue, lots of horns protruding from his head, and invincible armor covering his body. The Judge really lived up to his rep.

"What? What is it?" Spike asked as he looked up at his pet's present.

The Judge sniffed and soon his nose brought him up to see Buffy and Angel on the balcony.

"We gotta get outta here." Angel said.

They turned to run, but vampires quickly surrounded them, leaving no gap in which they could escape.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." Spike taunted as his minions brought the two down to him. "Crashers."

"I'm sure our invitations just got lost in the mail." Buffy quipped back.

"It's delicious." Drusilla playfully growled as she licked her finger. "I only dreamed you'd come. How's sissy? I did hope she would make it."

"Shut up! Don't you _dare_ talk about Libby!" Buffy furiously yelled.

"Oh? Would you like to die first so you won't have to bear her death on your good little heart?" Dru snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Angel defended and fought against his captors.

"Yeah, that'll work. Now say, "pretty please,"" Spike sarcastically replied before taking a swig of wine.

"The girl?" The Judge senses tingled.

"Chilling, isn't it?" Dru confessed. "She's so full of good intention."

Angel threw himself in front of the Judge and exclaimed, "Take me."

"NO!"

"Take me instead of her."

Spike rolled his eyes and raised his hand saying, "Er, you're not clear on the concept, pal. There is no "instead." Just first and second."

"And if you go first, then you don't get to watch the slayer die." Drusilla purred.

Angel was yanked back and Buffy brought forward. The Judge outstretched his hand, ready to burn her into embers of nothingness, but Buffy had other ideas. She hurled herself up to kick him back as hard as she could but not in time to hear Angel's warning.

"Don't touch him!"

A powerful and white-hot current bolted through her body, but it was worth it to see the Judge stumble back and Angel send the TVs crashing down on him. Big Blue was taken out, giving Buffy the opportunity to escape her captors. She ran into Angel's arms and they slipped into the hole in the floor that led to the sewers.

"Go!" Drusilla ordered their lackeys, but it was too late.

Buffy and Angel were able climb out of a manhole cover and into the pouring night ran.

"Come on! We need to get inside!" Angel said and grabbed Buffy's hand.

* * *

"All right, Libby. It's time." Giles cooed and offered her his hand. "Everything's ready, you just need to sit and stay still in the circle."

Libby looked over and saw the Hellmouth trying to swallow her hole…and that's where the circle was. She violently shook her head and keeled over but dying wasn't an option. Xander came over and lifted her into his arms and Willow held her hand.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." Willow cried.

"Hungry…hungry mouth. Death wants me."

"It can't have you." Xander stated as he held her face in his hands. "We want you to live, Libby. We need you."

"Be brave, sweetheart." Giles said as Xander stepped out of the circle. "I have faith in you."

Libby drooped her head against her knees and wrapped herself into a ball. She heard them say things and she smelled herbs mixing together in smoke, but all she felt was the moist, hot breath of Hell yearning for her. Dust rubbed against her throat like sandpaper. Blood drip dropped, drip dropped from above and it stained her hair. And Buffy wasn't there.

The protector shot her head up and twitched in the circle. She saw fear on her friends' faces and knew she couldn't leave…but she _couldn't_ leave. The circle was in flames and closing in around her. Demons started to crawl out of Hell's mouth and ruthlessly eat her loved ones. Libby howled and shrieked with all her might as tears poured out of her eyes.

Suddenly, her heart stopped. And everything went black.

Libby's body slumped to the floor and everyone ran over to her. Willow carefully turned her over and rested Libby's head on her lap. Giles checked her over for damage, but her body was completely healed. Xander held tightly onto her hand and prayed that she'd wake up.

"Libby?" Giles softly urged. "Libby? Can you hear me?"

"Giles?" Libby whimpered as she opened her eyes.

It was gone. It was _all gone_. No more pain, no more hallucinations, no more confusion. She was fine. They saved her. Libby instantly burst into tears and reached out for her watcher. Giles embraced her in relief as the others held onto her too.

"I'm sorry," Libby wept in their arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh will you get over that! We have." Xander goofed in honesty and selfishly pulled her away to hug her himself.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Willow cried in joy and joined in the hug.

"I love ya'll so much…" Libby sniffed as she went for another fatherly hug from Giles.

"We love you, Libby." He replied and kissed her forehead.

"Buffy's gonna be so relieved that you're all right." Xander said.

"Buffy," Libby whispered as she remained tucked in the watcher's arms. "Where is she?"

"She and Angel went to do some recon on the Judge." Willow replied.

"No…no, no. Not good," Libby mumbled as she failed to get to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Giles demanded, leading her to rest in a chair.

"I was gonna call, but then this…I need to go. Now."

Giles placed a firm hand on her shoulder and ordered, "You're not going anywhere, except home. You need to rest. Xander, Willow? Help her outside while I bring my car to the front."

Xander helped Libby up by securing an arm around her waist while Willow draped Libby's arm over her shoulders. "Guys, I need to go help Buffy."

"No, Giles is right," Willow said. "You need to rest and regain your strength. You can barely walk."

"Call her when you get home," offered Xander. "And remember whatever happens, it's not gonna be your fault."

Libby sighed as she heard Giles park his car by the entrance of the school. _Easy for you to say._

* * *

Angel and Buffy walked into his apartment drenched to the bone. Buffy tried to maintain some kind of composure, but she was freezing. Angel took off his coat and placed it on the back of a chair but heard her shivering.

"You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'm cold." Buffy laughed, but not really.

"Let me get you somethin'." Angel offered and headed to his dresser.

"I need to call and find out about Libby."

"Once you're warm. Put these on."

"What if she's okay? What if she's _not_?"

"I'm sure she's fine, but you need to take care of yourself too. Get under the covers just to warm up." Angel ordered gently.

Buffy obeyed and went to sit on the bed, but when Angel followed her, she looked up at him expectantly. Feeling like an idiot, Angel turned around and apologized. Buffy took off her thin sweater, but the motion caused a pain on her back and she hissed.

"What?" Angel worriedly asked.

"Oh, um…it's okay. I just have a cut or something."

"Can I…" Angel began but changed his tone. "Let me see."

Covering herself, Buffy whispered, "Okay."

Angel came over and sat close to her on the bed. Buffy turned her body so he could see it more easily and her heart skipped when he tenderly touched her back.

"It's already closed. You're fine." Angel marveled.

Buffy twisted her head and slowly eased herself against his body and he wrapped his arms around her at the sweet action.

"You almost went away today." Buffy whimpered.

"We both did."

"Angel…" Buffy sobbed. "I nearly lost Libby and I – I feel like I _did_ lose you." Pausing and getting no response, she added, "You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything…"

"Shhhhh…" Angel hushed, not being able to bear the thought. "I…"

Buffy tried to find his head, but they were draped in shadow so she turned her body so she could face him. "You what?"

"I love you." Angel confessed. "I try not to, but I can't stop."

"Me – Me too. I can't either." Buffy cried in happiness.

The kiss was igniting. Every fiber in Buffy's body sang and Angel swore his heart started to beat. She wanted more, to feel him everywhere, to truly bask in the love they shared, but Angel was afraid of what might happen.

"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Don't. Just kiss me."

And he did. And it was perfect.

* * *

_Libby ran as fast as she could through the stinging rain to get to Angel's apartment. The protector's feet would just not move fast enough. If she knew Angel's damn phone number, but only Buffy did._

" _Don't slow down." Libby scolded herself and pushed harder._

_Her lungs were about ready to collapse, as were her legs, when she at last reached the back door. Libby was about to grab the handle when Angel crashed his was through and slammed her into the wall with the door. He fell into the trashcans in agony and had no idea that Libby stood there aghast, watching the tragedy take place._

" _Buffy!" Angel screamed louder than the thunder and stronger than the lightening. "BUFFY!"_

The protector's eyes shot open as her body bolted upright from her bed. It was too late.


	13. Innocence

** Innocence **

The rain poured down outside and lightening flashed through the window so brightly that Libby didn't need to worry about finding her way to Angel's apartment. She snuck out of the apartment, through the window as Giles had fallen into a relieved coma on the couch, and forced herself through town. After her dream, she had to speak with Buffy.

Angel was nowhere to be seen as Libby crept inside through the back door, thunder rumbling through the walls. Buffy reached out her hand at the sound, but only felt a pillow. She opened her eyes to see that she was alone in the bed. The slayer sat up, holding the sheets close to her body, and called out, "Angel?"

"No, it's me," replied Libby softly into the flash of lightening.

The brightest smile swept across Buffy's face when she saw her protector standing drenched before her. The slayer completely forgot she was nude and jumped out of Angel's bed in nothing but the sheet and hugged Libby close.

"You're all right! I was so scared I'd lost you, but I knew you'd survive. I promised you didn't I? Yes, I did! And I was right."

Libby hopelessly gulped at the pure joy in the blonde's voice. How was she supposed to break this news to her? How would Buffy ever forgive her? Slowly, the protector untangled her sister from their embrace and stepped away with an expression that froze Buffy's heart in horror.

"You are okay? Aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now," Libby answered gravely.

"Then what's wrong?" stumbled Buffy.

"How bout you get dressed and then I'll tell you?"

Buffy looked down and immediately flushed. Turning away, she grabbed her now dry clothes and began getting dressed. When she was finished, Libby directed her to sit on the bed and Buffy watched her pace back and forth.

"I swear, I was gonna tell you. You and Angel, before it happened. But then that God awful spell made me lose so much more than time and I couldn't – Buffy, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me. I was never gonna let this happen if I had a choice."

"Libby, what are you talking about? What's happened? Is it Angel?" Buffy was growing scared now, but not just of what Libby was trying to confess, but what Libby would do afterward.

"He's not – uh – Angel's not – He lost his…soul," choked Libby.

Buffy's eyes widened to the point that Libby actually thought they would burst. The slayer's mouth quivered open and her body slumped forward like someone knocked the wind out of her. "How?" She gasped.

"You gave him one moment of pure happiness. If that happens, then his cursed soul loses its purpose and whooshes right out of him."

Buffy jerked upward and stared at Libby so intensely that the brunette started fearing for her own safety.

"To keep it safe you can't touch," recited Buffy in a whisper. "A touch will bring death."

Libby frowned and asked, "Huh?"

"That's what you told me in my dream and what you were trying to tell me all day." Buffy realized as she began pacing too. "You were trying to warn me this would happen, but I had no idea what you meant."

"If it helps, I don't remember saying that," Libby shook her head. "Of course, that doesn't help. Buffy, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"How can you say that? You should be hating me. I let this happen. I should've stopped it and I didn't. And after everything that I did during our fight…why aren't you angry?"

Libby's eyes pleaded with her sister. Their fight was cruel and violent and unforgettable and now? Now, Libby was unable to save the love of Buffy's life. There should be blame, guilt, anger, hatred, and physical beatings. But Buffy only gazed back at her and gave a painful smile.

"I wasn't exactly innocent in our fight either. I struck the first blow, which I shouldn't have done and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Libby. And I'm not gonna blame you for something you clearly couldn't have stopped."

"But I could've."

"How? You were barely coherent. And dying!"

Libby threw her head back and yelled at the ceiling. "I should've told you in the very beginning! I should've –"

"You were going to tell me! Period! You had a plan." Buffy responded matter-of-factly. "It's not your fault that someone got in your way."

"And what happens when nothing gets in my way next time something terrible happens?" challenged Libby.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't make everything better, Buffy. I can't let everything be all lollipops and gummy bears." Libby sat down on the bed and glanced down at her chewed nails. "I know everything that's going to happen because I watched the show more times that I can count. I know what paths ya'll are supposed to take and I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. How can you not blame me when something bad happens? How will you not hate me?"

Buffy stomped over and sat next to her. She took her protector's hands in hers and made sure they wouldn't break eye contact. "I don't care if you're a temple oracle, cheesy medium, fraud fortune teller, or only get visions when eating cereal." Libby lifted an eyebrow, but Buffy continued in a very serious, loyal, and sisterly tone. "So what if where you're from this is a TV show? I know and you know that _here_ , it's real, and that you care about us. That's how _I_ know you would never let anything hurt us, that you would never lead us into something we couldn't handle."

Libby stared at Buffy, who stared back with truthful tears glossing her eyes. She couldn't believe it, Buffy understood. She wasn't angry or even upset; she just loved her unconditionally. Libby smiled and hugged Buffy as tightly as she could. Buffy hugged back and let go in her sister's arms.

"Forgive me?" Buffy softly cried.

"Why don't we forgive each other and never fight again?" Libby sniffled a laugh.

"Deal." Buffy tried to smile, but it didn't work. "What are we gonna do?"

Libby looked around Angel's apartment and heaved a deep sigh, "We're gonna have to fight him, like we do with all vampire enemies."

"But its Angel," whimpered Buffy.

"No, it's Angelus." Libby replied. "There's a ginormous difference."

Buffy jiggled her legs and picked at her cuticles. Angel had turned into the worst known vampire in history and it was her fault. There was no way this ended well, not to mention this was the most wretched birthday ever. Buffy looked at her sister and found comfort in knowing she was back. They could get through this together.

"We should get home." Buffy sighed as she got up and headed to the door.

"Wait," called Libby. "There's something else."

"Okay?" Buffy walked to Libby in the middle of the room and prepared herself.

"Jenny, she's kinda a member of the tribe that cursed Angel all those years ago…"

"WHAT?!"

"She was sent here to make sure he still suffers. That's why she suggested Angel leave with the arm. She was trying to separate you so he wouldn't lose his soul."

Buffy screamed out her frustration and kicked over a chair before shouting, "Was she ever gonna tell us?"

"No, you found out on your own."

"I'm going to kill her!"

Libby tilted her head and asked, "But not me?"

Buffy instantly calmed down and answered, "Of course not! You were always planning on telling me. Apparently, Jenny wasn't. That's the difference. You're here for me and she isn't."

"We still brought about the same result."

"No, I did."

Libby sighed and put an arm around her slayer. "We'll fix this. One way or another. I promise."

* * *

Buffy and Libby snuck inside the Summers' house through the kitchen door. When it was observed that the coast was clear, they made their way through the dining room and up the stairs. Unfortunately, they barely made it half way before Joyce's greeting turned them back around and down the steps.

"Morning." Buffy and Libby replied simultaneously.

"Libby!" Joyce smiled and gave her a loving hug. "It's so good to see you. When did you get back?"

"Last night," Libby smiled in answer. "I got a call from Willow to meet her and Buffy for a sleepover so I met Buffy there."

"Are you doing all right? Buffy told me about your grandmother passing."

Libby looked over at an obviously nervous Buffy and said, "I'm better, thanks. Glad to be back though."

"We missed you around here." Joyce returned to the bottom floor and added, "So, did you two have fun last night?"

Buffy jumped back as the wrong image of her and Angel instead of her and her friends popped into her head. "Yeah! Yeah. Fun with friends. You know, they're fun machines."

"Are you two hungry?"

"No." Both girls answered and Buffy continued, "No, I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"And I need to call Giles," added Libby.

"Well, if you girls hurry, I'll run you to school."

"Thanks, Ms. Summers." Libby replied as she tried to take Buffy up the stairs, but Joyce halted them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked Buffy.

"No. What would be wrong?" gulped Buffy.

"I don't know. You just look…" Joyce stared at her daughter, but shook her head and went into the kitchen.

Buffy turned around and hissed, "Does she know?"

"She's your mom. She has no idea what she's seeing, just that she sees something. Come on." The two dashed up the stairs and prepared for a day at school neither wanted to attend.

* * *

Xander walked into the library and announced, "The bus depot was a total washout. And may I say, what a lovely place to spend the night. What a vibrant cross section of Americana."

"No vampires transporting boxes?" inquired Giles.

"No, but a 400lb wino offered to wash my hair." Xander sarcastically answered before turning to look at a very concerned Willow. "What's up? Where's Libby? Where's Buffy?"

"They never checked in." Willow answered.

"If the bus depot's as empty as the docks and the airport…" Giles mused as he placed his clipboard on the counter.

"Do you think the Judge has been assembled?" Xander asked.

"Yes," responded Giles, very somberly.

"Then Buffy could be…and Libby might even…" Xander started to panic and then took charge. "We gotta find him. We gotta go to that place, that – uh – that factory. That's where they're holed up. Let's go."

"And do what?" snapped Cordelia. "Besides be afraid and die?"

"Well nobody's asking you to go, Cordelia." Xander snapped back. "If the vampires need grooming tips, we'll give you a call."

Genuinely hurt by his words, Cordy didn't rebuttal. However, Giles did. "Cordelia has a point. If Buffy and Angel were…harmed, then we don't stand to fare much better. Especially, since Libby snuck out last night and has yet to call me."

"Yeah?" Xander raised his voice. "Well those of us who were born with feelings are gonna do somethin' about this."

"Xander!" Jenny scolded, but to no avail.

"No, Xander's right." Willow defended with verve and disappointment in her friends. "My God! You people are all…well I'm upset and I can't think of a mean word right now, but that's what you are, and we're going to the factory!"

"Yeah!"

As he and Willow headed for the door, Buffy and Libby walked through. "Libby! Buffy!" Willow exclaimed, and got her hug in with Libby.

"We were just going to rescue you." Xander explained.

"Well, _some_ of us were," admitted Willow as she released Libby and scowled at Giles.

"Well, I would have." Giles stuttered in earnest. "And why didn't you call?"

"I did," defended Libby. "You didn't answer."

"Where's Angel?" asked Jenny.

"Do you care?" Buffy growled.

"Excuse me?"

Libby put a hand on Buffy's arm and this calmed the slayer down, but she couldn't look at Jenny or she knew she'd strangle her.

Cordelia, not understanding what was transpiring, hopped off the counter and inquired, "What happened?"

"The Judge, is he…" Giles asked and Buffy finished for him.

"No assembly required. He's active."

Removing his glasses, the watcher sighed, "Damn it."

"Nearly killed us. Angel got us out."

"Why didn't you call? We thought…"

"Well, we had to hide…" Buffy tried to explain, but then looked to Libby, who thankfully took over.

"I found them."

"And you didn't call because?" Xander pushed, still on edge with the thought of her and Buffy almost dying.

"We needed time to talk. Just us." Libby explained. "And now, I need to explain myself and what's going on to all of you."

"Now?" Willow attentively asked. "We have class in a few minutes. Not that I don't think we need to talk."

Libby sadly smiled at her redheaded friend. "Trust me, this is way more important than class. Ms. Calendar can write up our excuses while she's teaching."

Jenny walked forward and practically demanded, "I'm not going to be present for this allegedly important talk?"

"No, you're not." Libby growled under breath as Buffy stared her down. "Please, take care of those notes? Thank you."

Jenny waited for objections, but when none were given she left and Libby lead them to the table. She explained everything: how sorry she was for her part in the fight, why she left them, how she failed to find a way home, that it was Drusilla who cast the spell, the assemblage and power of the Judge, and how she never meant to hurt any of them.

"Libby, we're not gonna blame you for all our problems. Or at least I'm not."

"No. Never," Willow agreed with Xander. "You're our friend, we're not going to take it personally when something evil comes to town."

"It's the Hellmouth," comforted Giles. "You can't control the evil or it's outcomes."

Cordelia huffed and leaned forward to ask Libby, "So are we real or not? And am I famous in your reality?"

Everyone expected Libby to roll her eyes or groan, but instead she leaned forward to meet Cordy's gaze and replied, "Of course you're real. All of you are. Hell, there's probably a reality where my life's a TV show too. Granted, it'd be cancelled because my life is boring, but it doesn't matter. This is my life now and it's just as real as the one back home."

"And am I famous?"

"You're not _famous_ , famous, but you're not unknown."

"I like it." Cordy laughed as she relaxed back in her seat.

"I just hope you can forgive me. All of you. I am so sorry."

"Libby, we forgave you the day it happened," reassured Giles, with a caring pat on her hand.

"Seriously, Libby, the only time I won't forgive you, is if you leave and never come back." Xander proclaimed. "Our lives are way too accustomed to you now. You can't leave us. Ever."

Libby laughed and breathed in a sigh of relief and gratitude for her friends.

"We missed you so much." Willow smiled.

"I missed ya'll too…but there's one more thing," She looked to Buffy who nodded and straightened her back. "Angel's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Giles inquired.

"I mean, Angel's gone and Angelus is back."

* * *

Spike wheeled over to Drusilla, who was lying on top of the table with a vacant glint in her eyes.

"Are we feeling better, then?"

"I'm naming all the stars." Drusilla hummed in reply.

"You can't see the stars, love," scoffed Spike. "That's the ceiling. Also, it's day."

"I can see them. But I've named them all the same name," She rolled over and looked into his blue eyes. "And there's terrible confusion."

"Did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?"

"Well…" Angelus cleared his throat as he entered the room. "He moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough slaying, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle."

"You don't give up do you?" Spike snarled.

"As long as there's injustice in the world, as long as scum like you is walking – well, rolling – the streets, I'll be around," Angelus tormented. "Look over your shoulder. I'll be there."

Smirking, Spike said, "Yeah, Angel…um, look over your shoulder."

And there was the Judge. He wasted no time in resting his hand over the vampire's heart and tried to burn him away, but that was not the case.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" mocked Spike.

"Well, you know, it kind of itches a little." Angel mocked back.

"Don't just stand there. Burn him!" Spike ordered Big Blue.

Angel laughed to himself and jeered, "Gee! Maybe he's broken."

"What the hell is going on?"

The Judge answered, "This one cannot be burned. He's clean."

"Clean?" Spike's eyes widened. "You mean he's…"

"There's no humanity in him," concluded the Judge as he walked away to regain more of his strength.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Drusilla looked upon him with wonder and whispered, "Angel."

"Yeah, baby," Angelus purred. "I'm back."

"Is it really true?" marveled Spike.

Angelus chuckled, "It's really true."

Drusilla crawled along the table, tracing her finger on the flat surface and declared, "You've come home."

"No more of this "I've got a soul" crap."

"What can I say, hmm?" Angelus responded as he lit a cigarette. "I was goin' through a phase."

"This is great. This is _so_ great."

Drusilla got on her feet and tiptoed across the table like she was on a tightrope. Feeling elated, she said, "Everything in my head is singing. We're family again." She took Angelus' hand and stepped onto the ground snarling, "We'll feed…and we'll play."

Spike smiled at Dru as she leaned down to purr in his face and laughed, "I've gotta tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you being the slayer's lap dog with the protector holding the leash."

Angelus suddenly grabbed the collar of Spike's jacket, but instead of attacking, he kissed his old friend on the forehead. They all burst out in evil laughter at this and the gang was officially back together.

"How did this happen?" asked Drusilla.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Who cares? What matters is now he's back. Now it's four against two, which are the kind of odds I like to play."

"Psst," Drusilla hissed. "We're going to destroy the world. Want to come?"

"Yeah, destroying the world. Great," Angelus brushed aside. "I'm really more interested in the slayer and her bright little protector of hers."

"Well, they're _in_ the world, so that should work out." Spike sarcastically replied.

"Give me tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Lay low for a night," ordered Angelus. "I guarantee, by the time you go public, they won't be anything resembling a threat."

"You've really got a yen to hurt these girls, haven't you?" Spike chuckled in excitement.

"They made me feel like a human being. The slayer with her falling so madly in love with me and the protector treating me like I'm not the deadly artist I am…those aren't the kinda things you just forgive."

* * *

"And we're absolutely certain that Angel has reverted to his former self?" Giles asked, still reeling from the information Libby just told them.

"I'm certain. Anyone _not_ feeling certain here?" Xander retorted as his imagination of evil Angel unraveled.

"I can't believe it…and he's coming here tonight to kill us?" Willow asked.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Cordelia just as urgently.

"I'm leaning towards blind panic myself." Giles admitted as he cleaned his glasses.

"There's no need to panic." Libby tried to ease her friends, but it was really working as well as she hoped.

"I'm sorry, its just things are bad enough with the Judge here. Angel crossing over to the other side…I wasn't prepared for that."

"But I am," Libby firmly said. "With what I know, we can get through this hopefully unscathed."

"Hopefully?" Cordy yelled. "Why is there a hopefully?"

"I _predict_ mostly everything, Cordelia, I don't control everything."

Buffy wanted to pipe up and defend her protector, but she was doing a good job of it so she kept on looking at the ring Angel had just given her. How could the good man she fell in love be instantly gone? Wasn't their love stronger than this?

As the conversation/debate fused down, Willow got up and stood in front of Buffy to show her support and love as much as she could. "Are you okay?" She softly asked and when Buffy shook her head, Willow offered, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks." Buffy sounded so mousy and defeated that it worried everyone around her.

So Libby took their attention off her. "Guys, Angel is gonna come here tonight and in order to keep him on the same path of destruction, you need to act like you have no idea he's changed."

"What?" Xander burst out. "I don't think so."

"Why would we do that?" snapped Cordy.

"Because if he thinks you don't know, then the only two things he can conclude from it are that I haven't told you or I actually don't know. Either way, I'm not talking and he'll believe he's in the lead."

"You make a very good point, Libby," Giles agreed as he put his glasses back on. "We must make him believe that he's in control and the only way to do that is to make him believe he has power over us, especially Libby with her knowing power."

"Then we all agree?" Libby inquired their confirmations.

"Yeah." They all said one after the other.

"Good, so when he comes just act like you're oblivious and Buffy and I will take it from there."

"So we have no brains and you guys have brawn?" Xander attempted a joke, but it only charmed Libby.

"Exactly." The protector giggled.

"I only wish we knew how it happened." Giles thought aloud and caught the full attention of Buffy.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked and forced back her anxious tears.

"Well, something set it off. Some event must have triggered his transformation," Giles explained. "If anyone would know, Buffy, it should be you. Or Libby would have told us, yes?"

Libby didn't answer. It wasn't her place.

"I don't…" Buffy mumbled, not able to form the words, not wanting to talk about it.

"Did anything happen last night –"

"Giles, please. I can't –" Buffy bolted up and out of the library, leaving everyone surprised and confused.

Everyone except for Libby and Willow, who suddenly and agonizingly understood the reason for her best friend's pain.

"Buffy, I'm sorry, but we can't afford to…Buffy!"

"Giles, shut up." Willow whispered.

Libby rose from her seat and walked to the head of the table and stated, "Look, there's more to know but it's not dire yet so I'll tell you later. I'm going to catch up with Buffy and we're taking the day off. We can go get my stuff from the motel and you guys can research, but she needs today. Trust me."

Libby trotted out of the library and headed after her slayer.

* * *

Buffy and Libby walked to the house after a day of wandering and gathering her things from the motel, but the slayer suddenly took an unexpected turn. Libby followed, but when she realized where they were going, she ran in front of the blonde.

"Nuh-uh! No way!"

"Libby, I have to see if he's there."

"He is and trust me you don't want to talk to him."

"Why not?" Buffy cried out. "Is he going to attack me? Torment me? Officially break my heart? What can he do to me now that I know?"

"He's going to pretend he's still the Angel you know," Libby explained. "He won't lay a finger on you, but he will shatter your heart _and_ your self-worth. He wants to emotionally and mentally torture you. Don't let him."

Buffy continued walking and responded, "But he doesn't know that I know yet. So if he thinks I don't, he won't suspect that you know. You said that would help us."

"How would you intentionally getting yourself hurt help us now? You know he's smarter than that."

"And he knows _I'm_ smarter than _that_ , which is why he'll buy it."

The protector twirled in front of her and forcibly stopped her in her tracks. Buffy tried to get by, but Libby's telekinesis wasn't having it. "You don't believe it," grasped Libby. "You know it's true, but you won't believe it until you meet Angelus for yourself." Buffy looked down in frustration at her sister's insight and her own denial. "I'm right. I'm right, aren't I? Buffy –"

"I need to talk to him, Libby. I _need_ to know for myself. Please…"

The brunette shifted her weight and looked about her aimlessly. This was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea. But when Libby looked at the despairing blonde she saw there wasn't a way around it.

"All right, but remember I warned you."

It didn't take them too long to get to his apartment. Libby hid herself knowing that he'd exit that way and Buffy went down by herself. When she entered his place, there was no sign of him. But then she spotted clothes on his bed and as she rubbed the fabric between her fingers, she heard someone behind her. Buffy turned around to see a shirtless Angel putting on his necklace. All thoughts of him losing his soul left her mind. Buffy had missed him so much that she couldn't help but run over and hold him in her arms.

"Angel!"

"Hey." He answered after a fleeting kiss.

"Oh my God! I was so worried."

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

He looked down in her eyes and Buffy could still see her Angel, but she knew she had to keep up the show, even though she didn't believe just yet. "Where did you go?"

"Been around."

Not something Angel would say. "Oh my God…" Buffy whispered as she clung to him again. "I was freaking out. You just disappeared!"

"What? I took off," answered Angel as he walked away from her to put his shirt on.

"But you didn't say anything. You just left. Even Libby didn't know where you were." She lied.

'This is where the fun begins,' thought Angelus. "Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that."

"What?"

"You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night."

"What are you saying?" whimpered Buffy.

"Let's not make an issue out of it, okay?" Angelus tormented just like Libby said he would as he walked away this time to get his jacket. "In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened."

"I don't understand," Buffy cried at his words. "Was it…me? Was I not good?"

Angelus let loose some insensitive laughter and replied, "You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro."

"How can you say this to me?"

"Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean we have to make a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Buffy sobbed. _No._

"It's what? Bells ringing? Fireworks? A dulcet choir of pretty little birdies?" Angelus went in for the emotional kill as he reached out to caress her cheek. "Come on, Buffy. It's not like I've never been there before."

The slayer recoiled back in hurtful anger. She believed now. She believed way more than she ever wanted to. "Don't touch me."

Angelus mockingly scowled and said, "I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it." As he readied to leave, he thought of the perfect thing to say before he reached the door. "I bet Libby could've though. Mmmm, yeah, she'd probably handle it _fine_."

He had hit home because not only was Buffy struck with disgust, but she suddenly feared for Libby.

"Angel!" Buffy whispered in grief. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He chuckled and opened the door. "I'll call you."

* * *

Xander walked up the stairs to put yet another unhelpful book back when he saw Cordelia reading through one.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"This book mentions the Judge, but nothing useful. "Big, scary, no weapon forged can stop him. Took an army to take him down." Blah, blah, blah." Cordelia answered.

"We need some insight. A weak spot."

Cordy shut the book and put it back saying, "Well, we're not gonna find it here."

"Sorry I snapped at you before," apologized Xander as he came to stand close to her.

"Well, I'm reeling from that new experience." Cordy huffed.

"I was crazed. I wasn't thinking."

"I know. You were too busy rushing off to die for your beloved Buffy and legendary Libby." Cordelia stated, girlier than she liked. "You'd never die for me."

"No, I might die _from_ you. Does that get me any points?" joked Xander.

"No."

"Come on, can't we just kiss and make up?"

"I don't want to make up," Cordelia argued but then seductively smiled and said, "But I'm okay with the other part."

Smiling, Xander leaned in and kissed Cordelia sweetly as she ran her hand through his hair. No matter how much they didn't make sense, the feeling of their lips touching didn't feel so wrong. However, when they pulled away, a hurt and shocked Willow was staring at them.

"Willow! We were just…"

She didn't give her lifelong friend and crush time to finish before she ran out of the library. Xander followed her, calling out her name, but Willow was only getting worked up.

"Willow, come on!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" She shrieked in his face. "Well, I didn't in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know. You two were fighting way too much! It's not natural."

"I know it's weird."

"Weird? It's against all laws of God and man. It's _Cordelia_! Remember? The "We Hate Cordelia Club," of which you are the treasurer."

"Look, I was gonna tell you."

"Gee, what stopped you? Thinking that Libby will do it for you? Or could it be shame?"

"All right! Let's overreact, shall we?" Xander yelled back now.

"But I'm –!"

"Willow. We were just kissing. It doesn't mean that much."

Her heart clenched and stomach churned because it meant everything. She remembered when Libby implied that she wouldn't end up with Xander, but there was a part of her that was still hoping that she would. Now, that hope was smothered into nothing, and it hurt her to her core. She tried to even her breath and remembered that Libby also said that she _would be happy and loved_. But it wasn't by him…

"No…it just means that you'd rather be with someone you hate than be with me."

Willow left him standing alone in the hallway and Xander never felt sicker with guilt.

* * *

Willow walked back down the school halls and prepared herself for who she would have to face in the library. She couldn't wrap her mind around Xander and Cordelia. She wished that Libby hadn't been distracted so much so she could warn her about this whole situation. Willow understood why she couldn't, with the Judge and Angel turning bad and rebuilding the bonds she thought were broken, but the selfish part of her wished Libby found the time. It would've been a much nicer way to find out. Still, the outcome couldn't have been too different.

Xander opened the Men's room door and when he saw Willow, he dashed over to her and said, "Will…"

"Hey." Willow replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where'd you go?"

"Home."

"I'm glad you came back. We can't do this without you."

"Let's get this straight," declared Willow sternly. "I don't understand it. I don't wanna understand it. You have gross emotional problems and things are not okay between us." Xander had to look away from her because his oldest friend's words hurt too much. "But what's happening right now is more important than that."

Xander wanted to explain, to try and make things better, but he knew this wasn't the time, so he said, "Okay."

"What about the Judge? Where do we stand?"

"On a pile of really boring books that say exactly the same thing." Xander answered a bit exasperated.

"Let me guess. "No weapon forged,""

""It took an army…""

"Yeah, where's an army when you need one? Is Libby back yet? She said she'd have more info on him to share if we – Xander?"

"Whoa. Whoa!" Xander exclaimed. "I – I think I'm havin' a thought. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought. Now I'm having a plan. I _love_ when Libby let's us come up with our ideas without telling us what they are first."

And then the lights go out.

"Now I'm havin' a wiggins."

"It must be Angel," whispered Willow as quietly as she could. "Libby said he'd be coming…and-and we can't let on that we know anything."

"Yeah, I really don't like that part of the plan," Xander then raised his voice to normal and said, "Let's get to the library."

"Willow. Xander."

They both swung around in terror at the voice of their former friend. Angel was cascaded in shadows, so hidden that they couldn't see his face. Not that they needed to.

"Angel." Xander said, an edge in his voice.

"Th-Thank God you're okay," Willow's voice slightly trembled. "Did you see Buffy? Did Libby find you?"

"Yeah, I saw Buffy." His voice was ghostly and it chilled them to the bones. "What's up with the lights?"

 _You are you big evil guy!_ "I don't know. Listen, I think have an idea." Xander tried to distract, but it failed.

"Forget about that now. I got somethin' to show you."

"Show us?" asked Willow, growing very nervous.

"Yeah. Xander, go get the others."

"Okay." Xander did not like leaving Willow alone with him, but he trusted Libby.

"And, Willow, come here."

The redhead walked as slowly as she could and did her best not to sound afraid, but it was difficult. "What is it, Angel?"

"It's amazing."

"What's amazing?" Libby's voice echoed loudly in the hallway, catching Angel off guard.

Willow immediately turned around and a wave of relief washed over her. Now, it didn't matter what Angel would do because Libby would protect her.

"Angel said he wants to show us some – THING!"

Willow gasped as Angelus swept up from behind and menacingly grabbed her by the throat. He growled and bared his fangs at the sight of the protector. He'd been waiting.

"I wouldn't do that," Libby steadily warned.

"Oh, I think I do that." Angelus jeered back with a personal glare.

"Angel!" squealed Willow.

"Add an 'us' to the end of that and, yeah, that's him."

The soulless vampire snickered at Libby. "Yes, I am myself again. At last!"

"I beg to differ."

"Doesn't matter. It's not your time to beg." He sneered seductively at her, causing Libby to tense up in dread of the unknown. "I got a message for Buffy."

"Why don't you give it to me yourself?"

Angelus spun around, choking Willow tighter, and evilly responded, "Well, it's not really the kind of message you tell. It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends."

Willow screamed when he jerked her neck, but Buffy was prepared. "This isn't you."

"We already covered that subject."

"Libby said that the real you is gone, but Angel, there has to be some part of you inside that still remembers who you really are."

Angelus manically laughed and took a delicious whiff of the protector still standing behind him. "You're protector is right, so dream on, schoolgirl. Your boyfriend is dead. You're all gonna join him."

Buffy took a few steps forward when she saw Libby ready her throwing arm and said, "Leave Willow alone and deal with me."

"But she's so cute and helpless." He rasped as he pinched her cheek. "It's really a turn on."

The protector flung her arm at Angelus and he smashed into the lockers. Willow was completely unaffected and was able to run to Libby.

"Xander's waiting down the hall. Go!"

Willow obeyed and left the renewed evil Angel to the slayer and her protector. He didn't waste time in jumping to his feet and he did so growling and grabbing Buffy's shoulders in dominance.

"Things are about to get very interesting."

Angelus kissed her hard on the mouth and then threw Buffy into the wall. He backed out of the doors, but before he vanished into the night, the soulless monster bellowed, "I'll be seeing you, Libbs. Soon."

* * *

"You should've seen their faces. They were priceless! I'll never forget it." Angelus beamed at his own conniving success.

"So you didn't kill them, then?" grumbled Spike.

"Course not."

Spike hissed and said, "Now, I know you haven't been in the game for a while, mate, but we still do kill people. It's sort of our raison d'etre, you know?"

"You don't want to kill them, do you?" Drusilla mused as he poked her nails into dolly Edith's eyes. "You want to hurt them, just like you hurt me."

At the deranged smile on his sired's face, Angelus chuckled, "Nobody knows me like you do, Dru."

"They'd better not get in our way. Especially not that bloody protector." Spike barked.

"Don't worry about it."

"I do."

"Spike, my boy!" Angelus crashed a crate on the floor to make a dramatic point. "You really don't get it, do you? You tried to kill them, but you couldn't. Look at you, you're a wreck. Buffy's stronger than any slayer you've ever faced and Libby's more clever than anything you've ever even heard of." He jumped down and still towered over his grandsired. "Force won't get it done. You gotta work from the inside. To kill this girl, you have to love her. And to kill the other, you have to _break_ , _her_ , _down_."

* * *

Buffy walked into her room and Libby hovered in the doorway. It was all about the door. If Buffy closed it then she wanted to be alone, but if she left it open then she wanted somebody to comfort her.

Buffy didn't have to think about it. She left the door wide open for her protector and scuffled across the floor to her jewelry stand. Libby followed and heard her devastated heart break and crumble as the blonde let the sobs take over her body. She slipped the ring off her finger and made her way to her bed. The pain was worse than any broken bone or bite to the neck.

Libby followed her slayer's lead and curled up next to Buffy and cradled her in her protective arms. Buffy clutched onto the brunette's hand as she pressed the ring to her heart and wept harder and harder.

Libby tried to soothe her by rocking her gently back and forth, smoothing her hair, and shh-ing softly, but nothing worked. Libby had no idea what to do and if Buffy kept crying like this she might hyperventilate. That's when she thought of it. Something they all wanted to hear from her, but had probably given up on. Libby lifted herself up a little and let down Buffy's hair to try to get her to relax and then began to sing,

" _When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse._ "

Buffy's sobs began to ease and she looked up at her sister. Her voice was beautiful. Soft and light, but powerful and captivating. It helped her find some peace that she desperately needed. Buffy rested her head back down on the pillow and held her protector's hand tighter.

" _And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you._ "

Buffy's sobs came back a little at the words, but they soon faded and she finally drifted off to sleep, so Libby continued.

" _High up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know, just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you._ "

Libby felt Buffy's grip loosen completely and sighed when her sister's breathing was that of a deep and needed sleep. She reached over and grabbed Mr. Gordo to put into Buffy's hand and she cuddled with him right away.

"Goodnight Buffy."

* * *

"Buffy, I don't think this is the way to do it." Libby tried to reason with her, but the blonde had had it. "I mean, no one but us knows about this."

"They'll know after this."

"Obviously, but I think it's better to tell them without any violence involved."

"I'm the slayer. Violence is part of the job description." Buffy marched down the hallways and never slowed down.

"But it's not always the only option. Buffy!" Libby grabbed her slayer's arm, but she couldn't hold onto it.

"No! I'm done acting like I'm in the dark about what's going on." Buffy rounded the corner and headed for the doorway. "It's time to fess up."

"Oh, not good…" Libby mumbled as she followed.

Buffy stormed into the computer classroom and blew past Giles to slam Ms. Calendar by the throat and down onto the desk.

"What do you know?" She demanded, having no regard for anyone in the room.

"Should I get the principal?" A student asked.

"No, I'll deal with this." Giles answered in a flabbergasted rush. "You're all dismissed."

Libby inched up behind Buffy and frightfully whispered, "You should probably let her go now."

Buffy obliged and Jenny sat back up with a terrified look on her face.

"I know who you really are. What you're really doing here." Buffy glowered.

"For God's sake, calm down." Giles ordered, but she didn't listen.

"You knew didn't you? And you didn't do anything to stop it. Libby was dying and she still tried! Why didn't you?"

"You can't just go around accusing –"

"I didn't know it would…exactly." Jenny interrupted the watcher. "I was told…oh, God. I was sent here to watch you. They told me to keep you and Angel apart. They never told me what would happen."

"Jenny…" Giles gasped.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. Angel was supposed to pay for what he did to my people."

"Yeah, I know all that. But what about me? What was I supposed to be paying for?"

"I didn't know what would happen until after. I swear I would've told you."

"But you didn't come clean about it." Libby cut in. "You were never going to tell Buffy why, were you?"

"I hoped it would never come to that."

"How could it not?" Libby challenged. "If I wasn't here…it's cruel of you to make her find out like this."

"I'm sorry. I am. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand." Giles interrupted. His world was falling apart and he wasn't even in the loop. He needed to know everything and now.

"Giles, the curse…if Angel has one moment of pure happiness than he looses his soul." Libby looked at Buffy and she gave a small nod. "Buffy gave him that."

"But how is she responsible for…" He looked down at Buffy and at her look of shame and guilt, he realized exactly how and it was like a blow to the stomach. "Oh."

_Awkward._

"If there's anything that…" trailed Jenny and Buffy was on top of it.

"Curse him again."

"No, I can't. Those magics are long lost, even to my people."

"Libby, can she or not?"

The protector looked at Jenny and then at Giles before returning her gaze to Buffy. This could go one way or the other, but she replied, "She can create a program to translate the lost text. She can help restore his soul."

"What?" Jenny almost shouted. "No, I can't. What you're saying…it can't be done. I can't help you."

Buffy glared furiously at Ms. Calendar and threatened, "I believe Libby over everyone so what makes you think I'm gonna believe you?"

"Because I don't know what she's talking about." Jenny defended honestly.

Buffy looked at Libby, who shrugged. "Fine, then take me to someone who might."

Jenny took them over to her uncle's and the entire car ride was spent in silence. Giles was still trying to absorb everything he learned and come to grips with it, but that was an extremely difficult task under the circumstances. Jenny was merely trying to maintain some kind of control and think of a way to prove that she truly was on their side. Buffy and Libby just waited. The slayer for an answer and the protector for a reaction.

When they entered the hotel room, Jenny gasped in horror at the sight left for them. Her uncle was lying dead and bloody and a red message was written on the wall: Was It Good For You Too?

"He's doing this deliberately, Buffy." Giles said. "He's trying to make it harder for you."

"He's only making it easier. I know what I have to do."

"What?"

"Stop him."

 _Stop_ not _kill_. Libby looked over at Buffy and surmised that this was a better reaction than she was ready for. The slayer wasn't putting her faith in the evilness of Angelus, but in the knowledge of Libby.

* * *

The vampires huddled by the exit as the Judge prepared himself for the massacre.

"I am ready." He announced.

"About time," Spike groaned as Drusilla sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. "Have fun."

Angelus bent over and whispered in his ear, "Too bad you can't come with, huh? Be thinkin' of you."

"I won't be in this chair forever."

Drusilla traced Spike's sharp cheekbones, but Angelus took it away and led her out the door, putting Spike in an angry tizzy. "What happens if your girlfriend shows up with your best friend?" he yelled.

"I'm gonna give her a kiss and a spank." Angelus snickered, but when he walked past the Judge he teased, "Don't you look spiffy!"

"Spiffy?"

* * *

Xander and Oz placed the military box on Giles' desk. They were able to get in and out of the base with the weapon with no trouble at all, and needless to say, Xander was very proud of himself.

"Happy birthday, Buffy. I hope you like the color."

Libby grinned at Xander, but was pulled back into the narrow focus of Buffy when she asked, "Should we try the factory first or have they already gone on the offense?"

"Once we have everything ready, we go to the mall," replied Libby. "That's the only place where the Judge can burn a whole lot of people at once."

Giles pried open the box and as soon as the lid open to reveal a suburb weapon of mass destruction, he revered, "Agreed."

"This is good." Buffy whispered.

"Good? This is fantastic, a keeper forever." Libby ogled and caressed it.

Buffy and Xander couldn't help but giggle and it actually put them at ease for a moment. But then Jenny came up to the doorway. "Do you, uh, is there something I can do?"

Everyone knew about her now, but she wanted a chance to show that she wasn't the person they were all thinking she was. If Libby would say something, but it wasn't Libby's decision. It was Buffy's love on the line. It was her call.

"Get out."

"She does want to help." Libby whispered, but the look Buffy gave her made it clear that she didn't care.

"I would like to help, if I can." Jenny implored.

But even Giles turned her back on her and said, "Buffy said, "Get out.""

Libby turned to Jenny who looked positively heartbroken. Before she turned to leave, Libby mouthed. "Give it time. They'll come around." Ms. Calendar forlornly nodded and left them all be.

"Do you want me to show you how to use it?" Xander asked Buffy.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

The slayer, protector, watcher, and comrades exited the mall elevator in single file, locked and loaded and ready for battle. Buffy and Libby were in the lead and the blonde commanded, "Everybody keep back. Damage control only. Take out any lesser vamps if you can. Libby and I will take the smurf."

The Judge, Angelus, Drusilla, and their vampire lackeys swung open the double doors at the top of the stairs. The vampires headed down the stairs to lock all the exits as Angelus ordered them to immediately do. He truly believed that the protector had been out of the loop just enough for this plan to execute properly before a counter attack.

The demonic, hideous smurf strode ahead and reached out to burn an older man with glasses, but before he could fry the innocent man into dust an arrow pierced his chest, saving the man's life.

The Judge had some trouble pulling it out it was lodged so deep; giving time for the man to escape his grasp. Once he removed it, and seeing some coating of his blood hardened on the arrow, he roared, "Who dares?"

Angelus and Drusilla darted their gazes down in search of the slayer, but saw the protector standing on top of a mall stand, twiddling another arrow in her hand. No crossbow to be seen.

"I do. You nasty, blueberry popsicle." Libby scoffed.

Buffy giggled to herself, "She's good at getting someone's attention."

"You're a fool," The Judge repeated the same damn information they already knew. "No weapon forged can stop me."

Libby leered and sent the second arrow into his forehead. The unkillable demon actually stumbled back at the velocity. He yanked it out just in time to see the slayer stand beside her protector with a large, black rocket launcher balanced on her shoulder.

"That was then," Buffy declared, readying the weapon. "This is now."

Everyone on the ground floor screamed and ran for their lives, despite having no clue as to what was really going on. Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz all ducked down behind the candy counter while Angelus and Drusilla made a run for the stairs. They barely got to the railing.

"What's that do?"

Buffy pushed the button and the missile shot out of the launcher faster than the eye could see. It hit the Judge smack dab in the center of his chest. The explosion and flames were massive, sending pieces of the Judge everywhere and hurling Angelus and Drusilla over the railing and crashing to the ground with the debris.

Angelus brought himself back up in a rage while Drusilla lost it and whimpered in distress as she scurried away.

"Best present ever." Buffy complimented as she handed it back down to Xander.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Hey, Xander, think you could get me RPG?"

Xander laughed but seriously answered, "I can try."

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Willow.

"Probably not, but he's never coming back." Libby replied.

"Pick up the pieces and keep them separate." Buffy ordered as she scanned for Angel in the crowd.

"Pieces? We get the pieces? Our job sucks!" Cordy whined.

Ignoring her, Libby jumped down and sought out Angel along with Buffy. The moment they saw him running through an exit, they followed as fast as they could manage with all the hysterical people. The sprinklers came on and showered on them like the pouring ran from a couple nights before. Buffy and Libby moved together as one, ready for the attack, but Angelus came from the left instead of the right and punched Libby in the face. She was knocked down, but Buffy went to hit him only to get kicked in the stomach.

"You know what the worst part what, huh? Pretending that I loved you." Angelus taunted. "If I'd known how easily you'd give it up, I wouldn't have even bothered."

Buffy got back up on her feet and admitted, "It doesn't work anymore. You're not Angel."

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? It doesn't matter. The important thing is you made me the man I am today."

Out of nowhere, Angel was thrust backwards and slammed into a wall. Libby straightened herself up and strongly looked at Buffy, letting her know that she's not alone.

"That's my other girl!" Evil Angel laughed as he eased back up. "I'm not gonna lie, I really don't wanna lose you."

"What makes you think you can have me?" Libby gibed back. "What makes you think I'm worth your time?"

She hurled herself at her new enemy and used her Black Widow kick to telekinetically throw him through the same wall. Buffy's eyes boggled, impressed. Angelus, however, wasn't. He ran out of the rubble and struck Libby in the gut and backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground face first.

Buffy stepped in, but he was an equal match for her. In fact, he landed more blows that she did. The slayer tried to work up the strength and stamina to beat him, but Angelus knew exactly where to strike.

"You're not quittin' on me already, are ya?" he sneered. "Come on, Buffy. You know you want it, huh?"

Buffy looked over and saw her sister's blood pooling with the sprinkler water and how she found the strength to get back up. Libby punched Angelus in the face and averted all his jabs, causing him to get overly frustrated.

"Retained that assassin fighting skill, I see."

"And I don't like it when you hurt my sister."

Libby head butted him so hard that he fell backwards. When he got up, Buffy joined in and used him as a punching bag. She hit and kicked and blocked and then drove him into a glass counter only to smash him through upwards through some more and kick him down into a corner.

Buffy pulled out her stake, but when she looked at Angel, that's exactly who she saw… _Angel_.

"You can't do it. You can't kill me. Neither of you can."

Frowning, Buffy rammed her foot into his groin as hard as she could and Angelus keeled over in the unbearable pain only men could feel.

"Give us time." Buffy said as she looked at an understanding Libby and they walked away together.

* * *

Giles drove his girls to the Summers' house in silence. Buffy was in the front seat trying not to cry and Libby was in the back trying to not show that she was in some pain from Angel's punch in the face.

Their watcher curved his head to look at them, but neither returned his gaze. Giles knew where Buffy's pain and guilt came from, but Libby's puzzled him. "It's not over. I suppose you both know that."

Buffy and Libby glumly nodded.

"He'll come after you, Buffy…particularly. His profile – He's likely to strike out at the things that made him feel the most human. So Libby, he will be fixated on you as well. Either equally or more so."

"More so?" Libby asked, not having thought about this.

"Yes, because hurting you will also hurt Buffy and he knows that your power of knowing excludes yourself. Making attacking Buffy more of a challenge, which he'll probably enjoy."

"Huh."

Not being able to contain it anymore, Buffy interrupted, "You must be so disappointed in me."

"No." Giles responded without skipping a beat. Buffy looked at him in surprise and hope as her father figure helped put her mind at ease. "No. No, I'm not."

"How could he be, Buffy? It's not your fault, it's mine."

Giles twisted around to stare at Libby dead on and sternly said, "No, it is not. I do not believe either of you are at fault. Do you want me to wag my finger and say you could have handled this better? Or that you acted rashly? It's true, and I can. I know that you did your best with what was placed on your shoulders, Libby, and Buffy, I know that you loved him."

The watcher leaned himself back in his seat so he could see both his girls and caringly continued, "And he…has proven more than once that he loved you. And had a soft spot for you, Libby, I know he cared greatly for your safety. There was nothing more that either of you could've done to prevent this."

Libby pressed her eyelids together to stop the tears from spilling, but Buffy let them trickle down her cheeks. Libby wanted so badly to let go, but as long as Buffy couldn't hold it together, she had to for her slayer sister.

"The coming months are gonna be hard, I suspect on all of us, but if it's guilt you two are looking for, I'm not your man." Giles glanced at them both and the love in his eyes finally made Libby's tears spill through her lashes. "All you will get from me is my support and my respect."

* * *

" _Good night, my love. My moment with you now is ending…"_

Libby couldn't help but mouth the words as Buffy rested her head against her shoulder and Joyce came back with a plate of three yummy cupcakes.

"Did I miss anything?" Ms. Summers asked as she sat back down, putting Buffy in the middle.

Buffy sat back upright and resituated herself when her mom sat down with the birthday cupcakes and replied, "Oh, um, just some singing and some running around."

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to make you a real cake."

"No. This is good. And Libby's spending the night, so I'm good." Buffy said with a ghost of a smile.

"Happy to have her," Joyce beamed. "And we're still going shopping on Saturday. So what did you do for your birthday? Did you have fun?"

"I got older."

"You look the same to me."

Buffy's mom went to light the candle on the cupcake in the middle and Libby suddenly felt like the flame represented a funeral instead of a birthday. Buffy stared at it and didn't know what to do.

"Happy birthday. I don't have to sing, do I? Because I will make Libby sing with me."

The brunette grinned at that, but Buffy just shook her head and whispered, "No."

"Well, go on. Make a wish."

Buffy stared at the cupcake and studied the flame. There was no wishing anymore. She wanted to let it be and have the flame burn itself out, but then a thought came to her mind. She looked over at Libby and the pain in her eyes made Libby want to cry for her, but then something sparked. It was only for a second, but Buffy remembered Libby saying, "Don't let it burn." _This is what she meant._

The 17-year-old blonde scooted closer to the cupcake and drew in a breath. Libby's lips parted in a smile of innocence at Buffy's decision. There must be hope left inside her. Buffy closed her eyes and blew out the candle. _If I_ _ **have**_ _to lose Angel, please don't let me lose Libby._ Buffy snuggled up with her mom as she held Libby's hand and the three of them finished the movie.

_Good night, my love. Good night, my love. Remember that you're mine, sweetheart._


	14. Phases

** Phases **

Oz swayed back and forth in front of the gold, not so inanimate, cheerleading statue and was fascinated by how the eyes followed his movements. Willow soon walked in and the moment she saw Oz a delighted smile lit up her face.

She walked over to him and cheerfully said, "Hi."

"Oh, that's what I was gonna say." replied Oz as he stood up and gazed at the sweetest redhead in the world.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"This cheerleading trophy," Oz answered as he leaned back down to demonstrate. "It's like its eyes follow you wherever you go. I like it."

Willow smiled and asked, "So did you like the movie last night?"

Oz walked with her and it was so natural that he wondered how he walked without her for so long. "I don't know. Today's movies are kinda like popcorn, ya know? You forget about 'em as soon as they're done. I do remember I liked the popcorn though."

"Yeah, it was good," Willow's eyes blushed at her favorite guy. "And I had a really fun time with the rest. I mean, the part with you."

"Well, that's great. My time was also of the good."

"Mine too."

They stared at each other and even though their emotions for each other swelled up inside them, no one made a move. Willow tried to hint without spelling it out that now would be a good moment for some sort of lip action, but Oz just gazed on perfectly content with being in her company.

Seeing Buffy and Libby come into sights behind him, Willow declared, "Oh, there! I have…my friends, so I will go to them."

As Willow walked off with the blonde and brunette, Oz called out, "I'll see you then…later."

He couldn't help but watch her go with a grin. Unfortunately, it couldn't last since Larry and his friends decided to barge in on his private moment.

"Oohhh," grunted Larry. "Man! Oz! I would love to get me some of that Buffy, Libby, and Willow action! I mean it's like having a vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream sundae…only with girls!"

"That's great, Larry. You really mastered the single entendre."

Confused at first, Larry got distracted by his daily routine of knocking down girls books to prove how much of a straight guy he was, not that he actually liked it.

"Oh, thank you, Thighmaster!" He practically roared while Oz tried his best to ignore the pigheadedness.

Getting back on track, Larry demanded, "So, Oz, man, what's up with that? Dating a junior? Oh, let me guess. That little, innocent schoolgirl thing is just an act, right?"

"Yeah. She's actually an evil mastermind. It's fun." Oz sarcastically and very coolly replied. He would not give in to the jock's questioning nor would he insult Willow. She was too important and he was better than that.

"I mean, she's gotta be puttin' out, or what's the point? What are you gonna do? Talk?" All the jocks laughed and Oz rolled his eyes. "Come on, fess up. How far have you got?"

* * *

"Nowhere! I mean, he said he was gonna wait until I was ready, but I'm ready. Honest, I'm good to go here." Willow vented to her friends.

"He's a good guy, Will," replied Libby. "He just doesn't want to push."

"I know and he _is_ great. We have a lot of fun, but I want smoochies!"

"Have you dropped any hints?" Buffy asked.

"I've dropped anvils."

Buffy briefly smiled and responded, "Oh, he'll come around. What guy could resist your wily Willow charms?"

"At last count, all of 'em, maybe more." Willow frowned at the discouraging thought.

"Guys as a majority are stupid, but Oz is one of the good ones. I promise, you totally snatched him up off the market." Libby reassured as they all sat down on a bench.

"Well, he'd better hurry and make it official," whined Willow. "I don't want to be the only girl is school without a real boyfriend."

"Hey now," Libby snapped as Buffy hung her head in complete despair.

Realizing her no-no, Willow jumped in saying, "Oh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, Buffy. I shouldn't even be talking about…Do you want me to go away?"

"I wish you wouldn't." Buffy softly and honestly replied.

"How are you holding up, anyway?"

"I'm holding. Libby's been a huge help and I was going on two minutes there without thinking about Angel."

"Okay!" Libby burst and made her friends jump. "One, I'm still here and feel free to divert from the flow of the episode at any time and two, my "hey now" was also about how I don't have anything close to a boyfriend."

Libby raised an eyebrow at her girls and smirked at them. She wanted them to know that she wasn't mad, but a part of her was serious about the need for episode talk to take a backseat now that they knew.

"Oh, Libby, I'm sorry. I had no idea I was – we were – okay, deviating now." Willow rambled in apology and then came back strong. "How can you say you don't have anything close to having a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't?" Libby chuckled.

Scoffing, Buffy stared at her sister and said, "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how many guys here like you?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah. They talk about you all the time," agreed Willow. "It's not all gentlemanly, but you're highly desirable."

"Since when?" yelled Libby in total shock.

"Since you got here," Buffy answered just as loudly with a surprised smile on her face. "Do you not see them stare at you in the halls or in class?"

Libby was dumbfounded. She was an item of discussion? She was a source of the 'who's hot' kind of guy talk? There was no way guys checked her out that much. How did she not pick up on this?

"I'm stared at?"

"All the time." Willow said, nodding and pursing her lips in a grin.

Libby looked down and sighed, "Huh."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you could get a better prospect than Cordelia." Buffy lightly taunted as she looked thoughtfully up at the sky.

When she shot her eyes back at Libby, who gave her a very sarcastic glare, Buffy couldn't help but laugh and say, "Seriously, Libby, you're a catch. Make yourself available and the guys will be lining up to win you over."

"Now there's new and unknown territory," giggled Libby bleakly. "I'd much rather have a hangout night with you guys and Xander. Start at the Bronze and end with a movie fest?"

"I love that idea." Buffy smiled.

"Sounds great to me too. I'll give Xander a call. What's his number? Oh yeah. 1-800-I'm-dating-a-skany-ho." Willow spat in the midst of a happy moment.

"Meow," complimented Buffy.

"Really?" Willow proudly beamed. "Thanks. I've never gotten a "meow" before."

"Well, that earned a hiss and a claws gesture on top of a meow. Very good burn, Willow." Libby nudged her friend in the shoulder.

"Wow, the trifecta!" the redhead gasped. "I mean, I'm just saying, Xander and Cordelia…What does he see in her anyway?"

* * *

Xander and Cordelia were attempting to make-out in her father's car, but Xander wasn't as invested as he should be. Once again, he pulled away and Cordy was so close to losing it.

"What could she possibly see in him?"

"Excuse me? We didn't come here to talk about Willow," Cordelia wailed. "We came to do things I can never tell my father about, because he still thinks I'm a good girl."

"I just don't trust Oz with her. I mean he's a senior. He's attractive. Okay, maybe not to me, but – and he's in a band. We know what element that attracts." Xander explained in a huff.

"I've dated lots of guys in bands."

"Thank you."

"Do you even wanna be here?"

"I'm not running away."

"Because when you're not babbling about poor, defenseless Willow, you are raving about the all-powerful Buffy or exclaiming about the wondrous Libby." yelled Cordelia in irritation and a twinge of jealousy.

"I do not babble. I occasionally run on. Every now and then I yammer."

"Xander."

"Yeah." He obediently answered.

"Look around. We're in my daddy's car. It's just the two of us. There is a beautiful, big full moon outside tonight. It doesn't get more romantic than this. So shut up!"

She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which Xander fully reciprocated, but little did they know that a large, harry, monstrous werewolf was growling and looking in on them from behind some bushes.

As it moved forward, leaves crunched beneath its feet and Xander's ears picked it up. He moved away from Cordelia yet again and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"What is it now?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Is Willow sending out some sort of distress signal that only you can hear?"

Xander glanced out the windows and listened carefully, but the sound had vanished. He looked back at Cordy and all he said was, "Huh."

When he smiled at her, Cordelia's face softened and she leaned in to kiss him again, but this time twigs cracked outside the car.

"Okay, now I _know_ I heard something!"

"All right, that's it! Your mind hasn't been here all night. How about I just drop you off –"

The werewolf plunged its paw through the hood of the car and flailed about trying to claw and kill whatever it could. Cordelia screamed as Xander tried to bat it away, but neither were doing anything productive.

"I can't find the key!" Cordelia screamed.

"We should be movin'! Let's go!"

Thankfully, Cordy found the key and was able to drive backwards and break so the werewolf would fly off. As soon as they were clear, she drove away as quickly as possible, but Xander had to say, "Told ya I heard somethin'."

* * *

Buffy examined the hole in the roof of the convertible and inquired, "You're sure it was a werewolf?"

"Unless Xander and Cordelia were attacked by a demon that was identical to one, but since it had fur, claws, wolf-like snout, and tried to bite them, I'm going with the fact that my knowledge is right." Libby answered simply and good-humoredly, which granted her a smirk from Buffy.

"What she said," confirmed Xander.

"It was so awful," Cordelia said as she rested her head on Xander's shoulders, but he barely had time to comfort her because she shot back up finishing, "Daddy just had this car detailed!"

Giles rejoined the group with a newspaper in his hand and Buffy asked, "So, what's the word?"

"Seems there were a number of other attacks by a "wild dog" around town. Several animal carcasses were found mutilated."

"You mean like bunnies and stuff?" cried Willow. "No, don't tell me."

"Oh, don't worry. They might not look it, but bunnies can really take care of themselves." Oz comforted his girl and was happy to see that it worked.

Libby couldn't stop herself from smiling at them. She really did adore their love story.

"Yes, um, fortunately no people were injured," concluded Giles.

"That falls into "That's a Switch" column." Buffy mused as she looked at Libby.

"Not all werewolves are evil." Libby said. "They are a person 28 days out of the month."

"28 days?" asked Giles his protector. "Don't werewolves only prowl during the full moon?"

"Nope. They also prowl the day before and the day after. Yesterday was the day before."

Buffy looked at her watcher and said, "Looks like Giles' has some schoolin' to do."

"Yes, I must admit, I am intrigued." Giles grinned widely like an excited child. "Werewolves. It's one of the classics. I'm sure my books and I are in for a fascinating afternoon."

Everyone grimaced at the thought of researching through the books all day, but Libby kept inwardly laughing.

"He needs to get a pet," grumbled Buffy.

"I think that's what we are." Libby teased as she walked out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Sunnydale is becoming more dangerous all the time," stated the P.E. instructor as she walked in front of the seated students on the bleachers. "A full moon like tonight tends to bring out the crazies, but with some simple basics of self-defense each of you can learn how to protect yourself."

Leaning to her left, Buffy glanced at Willow and Libby, whispering, "Here's a suggestion: move away from the Hellmouth."

Libby raised her eyebrows in dramatic understanding as Oz bent down from behind Willow to tuck the tag back into her sweatshirt. The girls shared knowing and giddy grins, but Xander wasn't happy.

"Would you look at that? He's all over her. Psst! Hey, buddy, this is a public forum here."

"I think you splashed on just a little too much Obsession for Dorks," jeered Cordy, getting beyond fed up with her new hook-up turned boyfriend. She still couldn't figure out how that happened.

"Okay, everyone get into your assigned groups." The instructor drilled.

All the students got up and headed down to the table to find out where and what the groups were as well as the next step. Strangely, Libby actually felt a little lost. As a reality rule she was always paired with Buffy, but since this had to be a boy-girl team up deal the protector was separated from her slayer.

Libby trotted down to the table and saw that they were put into groups of four and you got to choose partners. The brunette immediately grabbed the pen after Xander and put her name down in his group.

"Cordelia doesn't mind you being her attacker?" Libby lightly teased.

"I think she's looking forward to it," smirked Xander.

When Xander looked back toward the table, he noticed a large band-aide wrapped around Larry's arm and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, last week some huge dog jumped out of the bushes and bit me," Larry answered with more gusto than was needed. "39 stitches. They oughta shoot those strays."

Libby glared and snapped, "That _stray_ was probably abused and saw you as a threat. It doesn't need more violence, it needs kindness."

Xander put an arm around Libby and boldly looked at Larry and declared, "That's why you never mess with my Libster."

Everyone began lining up for practice maneuvers with Buffy and Larry on the far right mat, Willow and Oz next to them, and Libby on the third with Xander and Cordelia standing behind her. The protector looked around the gym to see if she could spot someone heading over to her group, but she noticed that she recognized a lot of people in the gym. It wasn't that she remembered all the extras' faces, but that she saw them all around school. The thought never occurred to her. Obviously, now that Libby was in the reality where _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ was real, all the people would be too. She wasn't in an episode full of extras; she was in a school full of students. Libby began to spot specific people from some of her other classes and inwardly smiled.

Suddenly, someone stood out. Someone that made Libby's eyes open wide and heart rapidly pound. She straightened herself up and discreetly smoothed her hair into a higher ponytail. _Oh. My. God. Wentworth Miller. Wentworth freakin' Miller is in my group!_

Gage walked over and gave a nonchalant nod to Cordelia and Xander as he stopped in front of Libby. His deep hazel-blue eyes scanned Libby and a satisfied grin curved his succulent lips.

"Looks like we're partners."

It took all of Libby's strength to not swoon at his smooth, unique voice, but somehow she managed to make herself appear indifferent.

"Fine by me." She slightly flirted as she readied herself for the demonstration.

Gage strolled behind her and planted his feet in a steady stance. He grasped her hip firmly with his left hand and hooked his right arm around her neck to clutch her opposite shoulder. Gage was surprised to feel such toned muscle on such a slender girl, but he didn't mind. It matched her hourglass curves.

"Okay, everyone listen up! I wanna show you what to do should you be attacked from behind," showed the instructor. "In this situation, bend forward, using your back and shoulders to flip your assailant over to the ground."

Buffy pretended to try and flip Larry and she felt so stupid. She only yanked his arm twice, but it was two times too many.

"Oh, Summers, you are turnin' me on!"

Then Larry grabbed her ass. Bad move. Buffy glowered in a rage and hauled him over her shoulder so fast that he smacked down on the mat much harder than he should have, but that's why Buffy loved her super strength. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"And that works, too." Oz pointed out.

Buffy looked around and caught Libby's eye. The slayer shrugged and the protector shook her head with a knowing smile.

"You're friend's intense," Gage noted. "Can you do that?"

Libby turned her head and replied, "You shouldn't have asked that."

Gage was flipped and slammed on the mat before he could blink. He rolled over and up to look his partner in the eye. Libby's stomach flipped as she now expected him to be angry or humiliated or angry because he was humiliated, but instead he snickered.

"You're really one-of-a-kind, aren't you?"

* * *

The moon globe circled the earth globe and Libby swore she was getting sleepy. It wasn't Giles, but something about the rhythmic movement of the endless loop to his British voice made her want to yawn. Especially since she knew everything he was going to say.

"And while there is absolutely no scientific explanation for lunar cycle on the human psyche, the phases of the moon do seem to exert a great deal of psychological influence. And the full moon seems to bring out our darkest qualities."

"And yet, ironically, it led to the invention of the Moon Pie," joked Xander.

All the girls stared un-amused, but Giles got a good kick out of it. However, when he saw their disappointed looks, he silenced his laughter.

"You see, the werewolf is such a potent, extreme representation of our inborn animalistic traits it emerges for three whole consecutive nights, the full moon and the two nights surrounding it as Libby informed us."

"Quite the party animal." Willow pondered.

"Quite, and it acts on pure instinct. No conscience. Predatory and aggressive."

"In other words, your typical male." Buffy stated with no remorse.

Xander scowled and rebutted, "On behalf of my gender – hey!"

"Yes, let's not jump to conclusions." Giles concurred.

"I didn't jump," defended Buffy. "I took a tiny step and there conclusions were."

Libby swung her head from side to side. That line was even funnier when you experienced it firsthand. "Not that this isn't educationally fun, but what needs to be clear is that the werewolf is a victim of being bitten and doesn't know what's happened to them."

Everyone looked at Libby in understanding and Giles asked, "Do you know who the werewolf is?"

"That's not the point," Libby replied. "There's a hunter out there trying to trap and kill the werewolf for its pelt so we have to find him before he finds the big and hairy beast."

"So, tonight we save the creature from the human." Buffy replied, the words tasting funny.

* * *

Libby, Buffy, and Giles scoured over what seemed like every inch of Lover's Lining in the Woods, but there was no sign of the hunter yet. This was the part that frustrated Libby the most. Despite the fact that she knew where something was, usually meant she didn't know how to get there.

"Anything yet?" Giles hissed when they all met up.

"Yes, and you won't believe what I saw!" Buffy gasped with teenager gossip. "Brittany Podelle was making out with Owen Stadeal, but he goes with Bara Williams so if she ever fou –"

"No, we got nothing." Libby interrupted.

"The same," answered Giles and then suggested, "I thought we might knock on a few windows, ask if anyone's seen –"

"Trust me, Giles. No one's seen anything." Libby saved her watcher from completing his embarrassment.

"Oh, yes, no. Of course not, no. Yes." Giles stammered as he made his way into the woods.

"Lead the way so we can finally find this guy." Libby looked to Buffy who lifted her flashlight in agreement.

The slayer and protector took a new path into the trees and Libby recognized where they were.

"He should be close. There's a net set up to trap the werewolf near here."

"You know where right?"

Just as Buffy was about to step on the trigger, Libby pulled her sister back and flung Kane out of his hiding place and into the net. With a shout and a thump, the illegal hunter was sprung up in the trap and swung over the young women.

"What the hell?" Kane bellowed down at them.

Buffy beamed at her protector and complimented, "You're good."

"Thanks," Libby smiled back in a chipper voice. "Giles! We got him!"

The watcher soon ran up to his charges and looked at the man in the net above them. "Well done." He almost snorted at the hunter.

"Who the hell are you people?" Kane demanded.

"We're the people who're gonna stop you from killing this town's werewolf." Libby answered in a very snarky tone.

Kane scoffed and wriggled in the net. "Let me guess. It's this freak show of a town's mascot?"

"Yes, and we love him very much."

Giles and Buffy exchanged intrigued glances at how sassy Libby was being. Of course, their intrigue was cut short when Kane began laughing hysterically above them.

"And you're laughing because?" Buffy sneered.

"Because it's funny thinking about you three actually associating with werewolves." Kane harshly responded. "This guy looks like he's auditioning to be a librarian and you two…well you're girls."

"I assure you, they're quite capable." Giles defended.

"And let's not forget, I threw you into your own trap." Libby bit back.

"Right. Let me ask you somethin', sweetheart. How many of these animals have you taken out?"

"As of today?" Buffy sheepishly asked, but Libby was right there for her.

"How many vampires and demons have _you_ taken out? Cause I'm positive we beat you there."

Kane shifted himself in the net and exposed the fang necklace through one of the patches. "I tore a tooth from the mouth of every werewolf that I killed. This next one –"

"Will _not_ bring it to an even dozen, murderer." Libby growled.

The hunter pulled back in shock and asked, "How did you know what I was – you count the 11?"

"Don't have to. See if you really want to make a pretty penny for its pelt in Sri Lanka then you're gonna have to get out of our town to do it."

"Okay, how the hell does she know what I've done and what I'm gonna say?" Kane demanded in a very loud and anxious yell.

"Because she's Libby," Buffy replied proudly, but switched back to disgust and said, "It really doesn't bother you that a werewolf is a person 28 days out of the month?"

"That's why I only hunt 'em the other three." Libby said at the exact same time as Kane did.

"Stop that!" The hunter gritted his teeth and began cutting his way out of the net.

"Whoa there!" Libby scolded as she sent the knife out of his hand and into the ground. "We can't have you tracking down our pup."

"Pup? Ugh! Get me down from here!"

"We goin' for the werewolf now?" Buffy asked, ignoring the shrieking man overhead.

"You betcha."

"Right, well, we better get moving." Giles agreed as he hustled his girls back to the car.

* * *

Cordelia and Willow sat on the couch at the Bronze as everyone around them danced, kissed, and hung out in a big hormone bubble.

"With Xander it's always "Buffy did this, Willow said that, Libby knew this. Buffy, Buffy, Libby, Libby, Willow, Willow." It's like I don't even exist!" Cordy complained as she sat back in her seat.

"I sometimes feel like that." Willow admitted.

"And then when I call him on it, he acts all confused like I'm the one with the problem!"

"His "Do I smell something?" look."

"All a part of his little guy games. It's like he's there, but then he's not there. And he wants it, but then he doesn't want it."

"He's so busy looking around at what he doesn't have and he doesn't even realize what he does have." Willow slightly projected her feelings on Oz to Cordelia through the topic of Xander.

"He should at least realize that you _have_ Oz." Cordy snapped.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I do. Oz and I are in some sort of holding pattern. Except without the holding…or anything else."

"What's he waiting for? What's his problem? Oh, that's right. He's a guy."

"Yeah, him and Xander, _guys_." Willow agreed with zest.

"Who do they think they are?"

"Couple of _guys_."

And on perfect cue, the werewolf jumped down and onto the table in front of Willow and Cordelia. They screamed and ran, causing everyone to do the same while the werewolf looked around for a meal.

Giles drove up to the Bronze and created a divider between all the people fleeing for their lives.

"You were right, Libby." Giles observed as he found a place to park.

"Who could resist Sunnydale's own house of hormones?" added Buffy as she and Libby exited the car.

Willow suddenly darted out of the Bronze and ran to her friends crying out, "The werewolf, it's in there!"

"We know! It's okay!" Libby called out. "Everybody move!"

Libby telekinetically made it easier for her and Buffy to get inside but once they entered the deserted club, the two slowed their pace and went on alert. There wasn't a sound and the place was completely trashed, but the slayer and protector knew the werewolf was still in there.

The shadow of the full moon beast flashed behind the entry door that led back stage and the sisters stealthily stalked through the threshold, up the stairs, and onto the stage.

"So who is this werewolf anyway?" Buffy whispered, but there was no time for Libby to answer.

The werewolf growled and lurked out from behind the drums, baring its teeth and towering over them. However, intimidating them didn't work because Buffy whipped out the chain and Libby telekinetically flung it around its neck. Both girls pulled on the metal leash, but the werewolf fought them.

Buffy was yanked into and over the drum set and as Libby held out her hand to thrust the beast back, it dropped on all fours and rammed into her. The protector fell to the ground and the werewolf scratched her upper arms as he bolted up and crashed through the window.

The slayer lifted herself up in time to see the wolf escape, but she was far more concerned for her sister. Buffy ran to Libby and helped her to sit while examining her wounds. The cuts were deep and four on each arm. Blood seeped out of the lacerations and into her shirt, but thankfully Buffy saw that her wounds weren't worsening. In fact, the bleeding had already begun to slow.

"You'll be okay." Buffy soothed as she helped the brunette up.

"Yeah, but let's please get back to the car so we can bandage me up?"

* * *

Just as Libby was finishing wrapping the sterilized bandages over her arms after extensively cleaning them by Giles' instructions, she heard her sister frantically screaming for their watcher.

Giles perked and jerked up at the sound of Buffy's voice and turned to Libby who gave him a look that said, "Yeah, you definitely just fell asleep on werewolf watch, forcing me to treat my wounds on my own…partially."

"I didn't see you there," said Buffy with a sigh. "I thought something had happened. Are you okay, Libby?"

"All I need now is some Advil."

Buffy smiled at her sister as she got in the car next to a newly wakeful and guilty Giles, who couldn't stop yawning.

"Yes, um, Libby's safe and I'm all right. I'm just, um, fine."

Libby and Buffy looked at each other and then at Giles and then faced the front without saying a word. Giles didn't need the power of knowing to know what his girls were thinking about his brief nap.

"Any sign of the werewolf?" the watcher asked as he put his glasses back on.

"No. I'm guessing you didn't see anything either from that vantage point of having your eyes closed." Buffy fake reprimanded.

"Honestly Giles, watchers are supposed to watch." Libby lightly giggled.

"Yes, well, it's going to be light soon, so we…"

"Wait!" Buffy hushed them as she turned up the radio.

" _Police say that the incident was apparently connected to the animal mutilation, which occurred two nights ago. The coroner's office has identified the body as that of Sunnydale High School student Theresa Klussmeyer, age 17."_

"Buffy, we're gonna get this thing," guaranteed Giles. "We have another whole night."

"It wasn't the werewolf." Libby stated from the backseat. "It was Angel."

Buffy whipped around and demanded, "What?"

"I had no idea where he and Theresa would be in time to save her so I made a choice to focus on the werewolf," The protector explained. "He turned her into a vampire so after school tomorrow we're gonna have to…"

Libby trailed off at the devastation on Buffy's face.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"It's not your fault. It's Angel's."

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon and washed over Sunnydale, the werewolf lay in the grass after a long night of roaming and confrontation. Its fur and stature began to morph back to its true form and then there lay Oz, naked and confused in the grass.

He lifted himself up and looked around. "Huh. I should probably talk to Libby."

* * *

"I can't believe that Angel would go after Theresa." Buffy huffed as she paced in front of the table. "If he wants me then he should come after me!"

"That's how he's coming after you, Buffy." Giles gently replied, but it didn't make the slayer feel better.

"At least you stopped the werewolf from hurting someone." Willow tried to lift everyone's spirits with the silver lining.

"Except for Libby getting scratched." Buffy glumly pointed out.

Oz heart froze and terror struck every nerve when he heard that. He darted inside the library and went straight for Libby with the most concerned eyes she had ever seen (when Willow wasn't the source).

"You were scratched? What does that mean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Libby answered. "You're only turned if you're bitten."

Oz heaved a lung-full sigh of relief and said, "Gladness."

"Yup and we have one more night to find and lock up the werewolf before the hunter tries to kill it."

"Another night?" Oz asked Libby. "And a hunter?"

Libby nodded and was going to press talking with Oz further when Xander went all – well Xander – and said, "But while we hang around all day doing nothing, there's a human werewolf walking around out there, probably making fun of us."

"The way werewolves always do." Willow sarcastically replied.

"But there's really no way to tell who it is…" Oz interjected as he glanced at Libby, who was staring intently up at him. "Is there?"

"Oh, sure there is. We don't need Libby to fess up its identity." Xander confidently squabbled. "Giles knows stuff and I'm practically an expert on the subject."

Willow piped up at the memory and said, "On account of once you were a hyena?"

"I know what it's like to crave the taste of freshly-killed meat. To be taken over by those uncontrollable urges."

"You said you didn't remember anything about that." Buffy leered in suspicion.

Laughing nervously and wanting to avoid where that conversation would go, Xander replied, "I said I didn't remember anything about that. Look, the point is that I have an affinity with this thing. I can get inside of its head."

"Of course it'd be easier if Libby would just tell us." Buffy pressured and caused more fear to build up inside of Oz.

"No, it's right to wait for the moment when someone has the opportunity to talk to him one on one." She looked up at Oz and he sent her a 'thank you' with his eyes. "Until then, I'm not telling."

"It's a good thing we trust you." Willow sweetly teased and Libby smiled at her.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna do this." Xander suddenly went into "affinity" mode and went inside the wolf's head. "I'm a big bad wolf. I'm on the prowl. I'm sniffin', I'm snarlin', I'm a slobbering predator, I'm –" Xander's eyes popped open at the epiphany that lit up his brain.

Oz grew nervous, yet again, as Xander stared him down saying, "Wait a second! It's right in front of us! It's obvious who I am! I'm Larry!" Another sigh of relief. "The guy's practically got "Wolf Boy" stamped on his forehead. You got the dog bite, you got the aggression, not to mention the excessive back hair."

"Still, that doesn't necessarily mean that –" Oz tried to not have Larry take the fall, but Libby subtly shook her head and Oz ended his thought.

"I'm gonna talk to him. Gonna force a confession outta him." Xander then turned and leaned down to stare Libby at eye level. "Because it's him isn't it? Yeah, it's him. I'm right, I am right, right?"

Libby curled her lips over her teeth at how his conversation would go with Larry and replied, "Sure."

"Ha! I'm gone." Xander exclaimed before he spun around and left with what he thought was self-esteem.

Once he was out of the library, Libby announced, "It's not Larry."

"What?" Willow asked.

"But you just said that he was." Buffy was so confused.

"Larry's gay. You see, Xander helps him accept it by talking to him as if his gayness were werewolf-ism. If Xander knew how the conversation would go, he wouldn't help change Larry's life for the better." Libby explained, but at the perplexed faces she added, "Unless you all want him to stay a big, rude jerk?"

"No, it's fine." Buffy agreed. As did everyone else.

"So what do we do about the werewolf?" Willow pried, wanting to help with something.

"Wait for tonight. We'll find it." With that, Libby got up and excused herself from the library…glancing at Oz as she left.

His eyes followed her as she left and when he turned back to the table, Willow was looking up at him worriedly.

"Right, but in the meantime, we need to cover our bases, Willow, check the student files. See if you can find anyone that fits the profile and see if Libby will acknowledge someone on the list." Giles ordered as he went into his office. "Buffy, if that doesn't work I believe I may have an alternative."

"Like what?" Buffy asked as she got up and followed him.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked and got Oz out of his trance.

"What? Yeah, I – uh – it's a lot."

"It is. But we can do stuff to help. Sometimes it feels good to help."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, like looking up stuff." Willow tried, but Oz was far too distracted. "I'm gonna be doing that most of the night. You could…help me. Help together?"

"I can't. Um, uh…I'm busy."

"Oh, so –"

"I – I gotta go."

Willow watched as Oz literally dashed out through the double swinging doors and Buffy looked on with great sympathy for her best friend.

* * *

Oz scanned the halls for Libby, but he didn't see her. After peaking his head in a few classrooms, he decided to search outside. He found her sitting at a semi-secluded table by herself. She was going through one of her notebooks and seemed to be reading the pages, but Oz knew she was waiting for him.

He stoically walked over, but the closer he got the more he realized that she wasn't reading…she was singing.

" _Snow White is doing dishes again 'cause what else can you do with seven itty bitty men? Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says, "Would you meet me at midnight?" The tall blonde sends out a cry of despair. Says, "Would've cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair. I'll have to find another tower somewhere, keep away from the windows._ ""

Oz softly smiled at the sound of her voice and the changed story she sang. He almost wanted to wait until she was done, but he knew that what they had to hash out was more important. Regardless, he slowed his pace.

" _Cause I don't care for your fairytales. You're so worried 'bout the maiden, though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing, next best thing. Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, man made up a story said that I should believe him. Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight, but I don't want the next best thing. So I sing, I hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me. Can't take no more of your fairytale love…_ "

Suddenly, Libby stopped and tilted her head to see Oz just standing there, staring at her with an expression she didn't recognize. _Oh God! He heard me singing!_ Libby quickly shut her mouth and scooted over so Oz could sit down.

"You have a good voice." Oz flattered, very simply, very Oz-like.

"Ha, yeah, um, thanks." Libby shakily replied.

"What song is that?"

"Uh – something that's stuck in my head."

Oz grinned. "One from your reality?" When Libby raised her eyebrows in question, he said, "Willow filled me in."

"Oh, thank God. I still have no idea how to not bluntly say that."

Oz sighed a laugh with her, but they soon fell silent. Libby looked at his profile and saw how torn he was even though he wasn't expressing it.

"You know I'm the werewolf." Oz stated, more for himself than Libby.

"I won't tell them until you're ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Oz turned to Libby and asked, "I don't get shot or eat someone tonight, do I?"

"No, I promise, Oz, you'll be fine. And I don't just mean tonight."

"That's good."

Libby swung herself around to the other side of the bench so the table was to her back and was preparing to tell him about Willow coming to his house and why he needed to let her in, when Oz randomly asked, "Would you ever consider singing with Dingoes?"

The protector jerked her head to his nonchalant face and shrilled, "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"…because."

* * *

Libby walked back inside to find Buffy after her time with Oz and she found her sister at her locker with Xander. The protector barely got the "hel" in "hello" out before Xander grabbed her arm and led her up a row of lockers.

" _You knew_." He hissed. Libby coughed a burst of laughter and dropped her forehead to his chest. "Not funny!" Xander protested as he glared at her curly crown.

When she came back up for air, Libby managed to wipe her eyes and get her breathing back to normal. "Yes, I knew."

"Why would – why did – _why?!_ "

"Because you changed his life, Xander. You made him a better person. You should be very proud." Xander rolled his eyes and banged his head against the little metal doors. Libby scowled at this action and pulled him away from the wall. "And you're doing that because?"

"Because you can't do that! I was all mad at you and then you said nice things so now I'm _not_ mad when I _want_ to be mad and _that_ makes me mad, but the _wrong kind_ of mad."

Libby tilted her head and smiled up at her best friend. "I love how I followed that."

Xander returned her smile and said, "I love that you actually _want_ to follow."

The two laughed together as Buffy walked up and hooked arms with the brunette.

"You guys ready to get my undead greeting card from Angel?" asked a now very solemn slayer.

* * *

Libby gazed upon Theresa and her heart sank. It never hurt like this before. It's not that she never felt the loss of other people that were killed, but she had met Theresa. Spoken with her. The protector couldn't help but feel responsible, but in the end she swallowed her sorrow and turned to the book alter to sign her name after Buffy.

"She had a lot of friends." The blonde noted.

"Buffy, you can't blame yourself for every death that happens in Sunnydale." Xander comforted with the truth. "Neither can you, Libby. If it weren't for you two, people would be lining up to get themselves buried."

"But Angel did this because of me." Buffy said.

"And I made the decision to let him." Libby added.

"You guys can't save everyone and – and Theresa's awake."

The sisters rotated back to the coffin to see her rise from the casket with her vamp face on. She leapt out and onto the floor and headed straight for Buffy, actually shoving Libby aside to get to her. The slayer was thrown on the title, but was easily able to flip the vampire on her back.

She tore off one of the wooden legs that held the mourning wreath, but right as she was going to stake Theresa, the new vamp sneered, "Angel sends his love."

"I know." Buffy said before she drove the stake through Theresa's heart.

The slayer lifted herself onto her feet and tossed the stake away. Libby rubbed her sister's arm so Buffy knew she wasn't alone before taking a moment to close the lid on the coffin.

"Are you okay?" asked Xander.

"This isn't happening." Buffy mumbled in heartache as she hugged her best guy friend. "He's gonna keep coming after me. And Libby, which is even worse."

"Don't let him get to you. He's not the same guy you knew."

Buffy slowly leaned away and looked up at him. Xander gave her a twitch of a smile and then she bent down to get her purse.

"Back to the library?"

Libby nodded to her slayer and followed, but not before she sweetly cupped Xander's cheek in thanks.

The moment they were out of sight, Xander huffed, "Oh, no, my life's not too complicated!"

* * *

Oz dumped the chains out of the box and looked at them with more dread than he expected. Being aware that you're a werewolf is a lot worse than when you're oblivious. He attempted to lock his wrists, but a knock at the door stopped Oz from succeeding.

He wanted to ignore the person at the door, but the knocking turned into banging and they weren't letting up so Oz regrettably went and opened the door. Revealing a not-so-happy Willow.

"Willow, what are you doing here?"

"I had this whole thing worked out. And I wrote it down, but it didn't make any sense when I was reading it back." She burst out when she barged through the door and paced across his living room.

"Willow, this is not a very good time."

"I mean, what am I supposed to think? First you buy me popcorn, and then you're all glad that I didn't get bit and that my best friend's scratches aren't gonna turn her, which also means a lot to me. And you put the tag back in my shirt. But I guess none of that means anything because instead of looking up names to show Libby with me, here you are all alone in your house doing nothing by yourself!"

"Willow, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Oz tried to take her shoulders and show her to the door, but the redhead wasn't having it.

"No, dammit! We'll talk about this now! Buffy told me that sometimes a girl has to make the first move and now that I'm saying this I'm starting to think that the written version sounded pretty good, but you know what I mean."

"I know, I know. It's me." Oz admitted without actually admitting it. "I'm going through some…changes."

"Well, welcome to the world!" Willow exclaimed in a fury. "Things happen. Don't you think I'm going through a lot?"

"Not like me."

"Oh, what? So now you're special?" Will scoffed and turned away from him where her eyes fell on the table. "You're Special Boy…with chains and stuff? Why do you have chains and stuff?"

Oz instantly felt a build and churning in his stomach as the moon took its place in the sky. He grabbed his stomach and pleaded, "Willow, please! Get outta here!" as he tried to get away from her. Sadly, he only got as far as behind the couch before he started to morph.

"Oz? Oz, what is it?" Willow called out to him, getting very scared. "What's wrong?"

Fully transformed, werewolf Oz sprung up from behind the couch and Willow's scream shattered the air. She ran out the back door, but he was right on her heels. Making a swift turn off the sidewalk, Willow bounded up and over a fence. The werewolf was only seconds behind, but the young girl was able to slow him down by hitting him in the face with an empty trashcan.

Werewolf Oz howled after the impact and a freed Kane heard the call. "There you are!"

Willow sprinted through the forest as fast as she could but she started to fear that she wouldn't make it to the school fast enough. The werewolf had caught up from the lost time and she could hear his growling getting louder.

She jumped over a log, but something else tripped her feet and she tumbled down, nearly hitting her head on a large rock. Rolling over, Willow saw Werewolf Oz towering and snarling in front of her, but he remarkably stopped and sniffed the air.

The moment he lost interest in her, Willow scrambled to her feet and continued running.

* * *

Giles was finishing up putting the tranquilizer dart together with Buffy and Libby walked in, and not in the best of moods.

"Sorry we're a little late. I needed a few minutes after slaying Theresa." Buffy informed.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry."

The slayer put her hand up and ordered, "Not now, Giles. We can all have ourselves a much needed cry and plan for Angel's next move after we bag us a werewolf."

"About that." Libby joined in. "It's Oz."

"Oz!" Giles blurted out.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell." Buffy was caught off guard but forced herself to recover quickly. "It was for his and Willow's sake and not because he's a threat, right?"

"Werewolf Oz isn't too friendly, but no he's not the threat. Kane is."

"Yes, right, well, do you know where to find him?"

As if on cue, Willow crashed through the doors yelling, "It's Oz! It's Oz!"

"We know. Libby just told us." Buffy answered.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Willow shrieked at Libby.

"He didn't want me to." Libby rushed her reply out in guilt, but it looked like Willow's shock and anger was fading.

"Right, well, he did because he said he was going through all these changes and then he went through all these…changes."

"Where is he now?" Buffy urgently asked.

"In the woods."

"Let's go." Giles said and marched ahead, but Willow grabbed him by the collar to stop him.

"Go where?" She screamed. "You're not gonna kill Oz! Yeah, he's a werewolf, but he doesn't mean to be! Libby, tell him!"

"Willow, we'd never hurt him!" Libby eased her as they all continued for the door.

"We've put enough phenobarbital in this thing to sink a small elephant," said Giles. "It should be enough for a large werewolf."

Werewolf Oz snarled as he came upon the pile of meat and Kane readied his gun. "That's it. Let me see you. Come on, suppertime."

The wolf emerged from the shadows and bushes to get a better look at the meat and it was exactly what Kane needed. The hunter smiled, aimed, and chuckled, "Good doggy. Now play dead."

Libby swung her arm and the gun flew out of Kane's hands right as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out to hit a tree and Buffy shot out to kick Kane in the face, which was enough to make him go unconscious.

However, the werewolf lunged for Buffy and grasped her up in his powerful, animalistic arms. The slayer fought for freedom, but she was trapped in his hold. The protector saw this and hurled Werewolf Oz off, giving Buffy the opportunity to escape and land on her feet.

The wolf beast didn't waste much time in crawling back up and as he charged them, Giles pulled the trigger. The large tranquilizer dart hit him in the chest and Werewolf went down with an oomph.

"Oz!" Willow cried in disbelief.

"He's okay." Libby said as they all gathered around him.

"No wonder this town's overrun with monsters," taunted Kane as he stood and brushed the dirt and grass off his clothes. "No one here's man enough to kill 'em."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Buffy countered as she picked up his rifle and bent it in half.

At the look of confusion, shock, and fear on the hunter's face, Buffy threw the gun to his chest and ordered, "How about you let the door hit you in the ass on the way outta town?"

"And to be clear," threatened Libby as she telekinetically shoved him into a tree trunk. "If you come back, ever, we won't be happy."

Kane quivered a nod to both of them and left without another word. Feeling satisfied with how the battle went, the slayer and her protector knelt down with their dearest friend who huddled near wolfy Oz.

"So, nothing's gonna happen to him?" Willow asked, needing more reassurance.

"He'll be a little sore in the morning, but he'll be Oz." Giles confidently smiled down at the girls.

* * *

"This is all so weird. How are we supposed to act when we see him?" asked Xander while he walked the halls with Libby and Buffy.

"It's gotta be weird for him too, now that we know so much. I mean, now I totally get why you let him decide when to tell us, Libby."

"It seemed to be the best option." The protector replied.

"All I know is we'll never be able to look at him the same way again."

"That's a bad thing?" Libby wondered aloud, looked at Xander.

"He is still a human being…most of the time." Buffy agreed as she searched for change to put in the vending machine.

"Who are we talking about?"

"She's talking about Oz, you're talking about Larry, and I'm talking about both." Libby chirped.

"Hahahaha!" Xander fake laughed and Libby scrunched her nose playfully up at him.

Buffy smirked at them both as she got her drink and Xander noticed that a couple of guys pulled Larry's move of knocking books out of a girl's hands…and Larry picking them up for her.

"Hey, Xander, look about what you did…I owe you." Larry kindly thanked him again.

"Whatever did you do, Xander?" Buffy asked, already hearing the whole story from Libby last night.

"It's really nothing we should be talking about. Ever." Xander pressed, desperately.

"I know, I know. It's just, well, thanks." Larry put a friendly and grateful hand on Xander's shoulder and then took his leave for class.

"I told you…" Libby sing-songed. "You changed his life."

"Okay, fine, I did, but how bout we don't talk about it anymore." Xander finished as they all sat down at a nearby table.

"Okay, I promise." Libby crossed her heart with her finger.

"Weirdness is abounding. Maybe it's the moon." Buffy teased. "It does stuff to people."

"I've heard that."

"I don't know if that applies to everyone, but it will be a major factor in Willow and Oz's relationship." Libby observed as Willow walked past them and went outside.

"What relationship?" Xander couldn't contain it anymore. "What life could they possibly have together? We're talking obedience school, paper-training. Oz is always in the back burying their things and that breed can turn on its owner."

"I don't think Oz is the pet in the relationship scenario." Libby debated.

"Yeah, besides, I see Oz as the loyal type." Buffy interjected.

"All I'm saying is she's not safe with him. If it were up to me –"

"Xander!" Both girls hushed him. "It's not up to you."

* * *

Willow came up to her high school sweetheart and greeted, "Hey."

"Hey." Oz replied with a brightness that made Willow smile.

"Did you wanna go first?"

"I spoke to Giles. He said I'll be okay. I just have to lock myself up around the full moon. Only he used more words than that…and a globe."

"I'm sorry about how all this ended up, me leading them to shoot you an' all." Willow apologized, even though they both knew it was necessary.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I almost ate you and your friends."

"It's okay," tiptoed Willow. "I kinda thought you would have told me."

"I talked to Libby about it and she said she wouldn't tell, that it was my choice when I was ready. I just didn't know what to say." Oz confessed with real emotion spilling out. "It's not every day you find out you're a werewolf. That's fairly freaksome. It may take a couple of days getting used to, but Libby's a good person to have around for this stuff."

"Yeah, she has a way of telling or not telling people important things like this." Willow responded. "And the werewolf thing is a complication."

"So…" Oz sighed as he got up to walk with his girl. "Maybe it's be best if I just…sorta…"

"What?"

"Well, you know, like…stayed out of your way for a while."

Willow did not like that idea. At all. "I don't know. I'm kind of okay with you being in my way."

The two stopped and faced each other, hope rising in both of them.

"You mean, you'd still…?" Oz smiled in awe of the redhead in front of him.

"Well, I like you. You're nice and you're funny. And you don't smoke. And yeah, okay, werewolf, but that's not all the time. I mean, three days out of the month, I'm not much fun to be around either."

"You are quite a human," cooed Oz in great admiration.

Trying not blush, but fully smiling, Willow said, "So…I'd still if you'd still."

"I'd still. I'd _very_ still."

"Okay! No biting though."

"Agreed."

Willow trotted off with the happiest smile on her face and Oz watched her go with an elated smile of his own, but when he looked again Willow came back and they had the most perfect first kiss. It was deep, spontaneous, accepting, and sweet. Willow was on an amazing high for the rest of the day and Oz was completely entranced by her.

"A werewolf in love."


	15. Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

** Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered **

Xander held out the silver bauble necklace for Libby and Buffy to see. The heart shined in the moonlight and Libby thought it appeared to be classier in person, which was a relief because in the show it looked kind of big.

"So what do ya think?" Xander asked.

"It's nice," answered Buffy, a bit unenthusiastic.

"But do you think Cordelia will like it? And yes, that question is directed at Libby."

Laughing, Libby replied, "She'll love it, Xander. Really."

"Yeah? Good, good. That's good." Xander smiled as he put the present back in his pocket.

"While the relief is good, are you sure she knows what a heart is?" teased Buffy.

"Okay, big yacks. When are you guys gonna stop makin' fun of me for dating Cordelia?"

"I'm sorry. But never."

"For the record, I don't." Libby snapped and got a dirty look from Buffy.

"I just think you could find somebody more…better."

"Yeah. Parallel universe, maybe," rebutted Xander. "Here the only other person I'm interested in is, um, unavailable."

Libby scrunched her nose and Buffy cast her eyes down. They both knew whom he meant and they all knew that Buffy and him would never happen.

"Besides, Cordy and I are really gettin' along. We're not fighting as much and yesterday we just sat together, not even speakin'. You know just, um, enjoying comfortable silence." Xander glanced at Libby and saw her raise and eyebrow and said, "Man, that was dull."

"It's good that you guys are getting along because you guys _are_ really good for each other," said Libby. "You'll have bad times and rough patches and moments when you want stuff the sweater over her shoulders down her throat, but in the end you'll grow together and it'll be what you need. So don't lose it over the gift."

"Thanks, Libs. It's just new territory for me. My valentines are usually met with heartfelt restraining orders."

Libby got up from her seat on the crypt and hooked her arm with his. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a cheek on her crown. Libby had a way about her that Xander never even dreamed of. Her emotional instincts were perfectly in sync with his and he felt so great with her.

"It's beautiful, Xander. She'll love it."

"I wish dating was like slaying, you know – simple, direct, stake to the heart, no muss, no fuss."

An animalistic growl lunged up from out of the ground and immediately went for the joined Xander and Libby. However, the protector swung him into a mausoleum and Buffy ran up to him, putting a stake through his heart before he could steady himself.

"Sorry to say, Xand. Slaying is a tad more perilous than dating," quipped Buffy as she turned back to walk with her friends.

"Well, you're obviously not dating Cordelia," Xander quipped back.

* * *

The bell rang loud throughout the halls and the classroom. Students instantly scrambled to get out, but Libby just sat and waited. Why bother? It's the same school routine everyday. Sad to say, but school is school no matter what reality you're in. Even Sunnydale.

"Papers on my desk! Anybody who tries to leave without giving me a paper is looking at a failing grade," the English teacher announced.

Chuckling, Xander admired the paper in his hands and muttered, "This time I'm ready for ya. No F for Xander today. No, this baby's my ticket to a sweet C minus." He then saw Libby stand and jumped up to grab her arm. When she faced him with a knowing smile he said, "And I love you for that."

"You better."

"I do! Without you I'd be way below average. Now I'm just below."

Libby snatched the paper out of his hand and skimmed over it proudly. "Go get your C minus."

"I'll wait until you hand in your A plus."

Libby rolled her eyes and walked ahead where she caught up with Buffy and Willow who spotted Amy. The protector had to hold in a growl. _I can't wait for you to turn into a rat! And I'll make sure you stay that way._

"You guys goin' to the Valentine's Day dance at the Bronze? I think it's gonna be a lot of fun," asked Amy.

Willow spun her head around and flashed Buffy and Libby a huge smile. Buffy smiled back and said, "Go ahead, you know you wanna say it."

Whipping back around, Will bragged, "My boyfriend's in the band."

Amy grinned – a grin Libby wanted to rip off her face like a pesky orange peel – and responded with one word, "Cool!"

"I don't think there's anyone else on earth who doesn't know now," Libby poked Willow's arm in jest.

"There're other planets." Willow poked back.

"What about you guys?"

Libby and Buffy snapped out of it and stared at Amy. This would be fun answering.

"Oh, Valentine's Day is just a cheap gimmick to sell cards and chocolate," attempted Buffy.

"Bad breakup, huh?"

"Believe me when I say, "Uh-huh"," Buffy drawled.

"We're having a sister date instead and I think it's gonna be loads of fun." Libby side hugged Buffy and the blonde gripped onto the brunette really tight in thanks and agreed, "It's gonna be the best ever!"

The girls walked forward and handed in their papers in a row. Buffy went first and got a mere 'thank you'. Willow was second and got a more encouraged 'thank you'. Libby was third and the teacher gave her a bright smile and said, "Oh, the hope of your generation! Thank you." Libby pursed her lips together in an embarrassed smile and nodded. She was best at English; it was the only subject she was beyond average in. Every other A was earned through blood, sweat, and exasperated tears.

Amy was last and stared hardcore into the teacher's eyes. It looked as if she was trying to shoot lasers, but soon enough the teacher came out of it and accepted an invisible paper from Amy. What the blonde witch didn't know was that Xander was standing behind them, witnessing the whole thing.

The trio of girls walked down the stairs as Amy skipped on ahead of them. Libby wanted to telekinetically trip her on the way down, but Willow's voice brought her out of it.

"I just hate to think of you two solo on Valentine's Day."

"We'll be fine. Libby and I are gonna hang out and then we're gonna have a pig-out with my mom. It's a time-honored tradition among the loveless," explained Buffy in a light tone.

Shortly, Xander caught up with them and inquired, "Did you guys see that?"

"Amy using magic instead of handing in an _actual_ paper?" Libby replied. "No, but I know she did."

"What? Wow, I mean her mom was a witch," pondered Willow, growing concerned and curious.

"And an amateur psycho," added Buffy with zest. "Amy's the _last_ person that should be messing with that stuff."

"You have no idea," Libby replied.

The four stopped as Libby's voice was drowned out by Giles calling her and Buffy. He marched right up to them and it was clear that he had an urgent matter to speak of with them. "Might I have a word?"

"Have a sentence even."

Giles squinted but then understood the slayer's humor and responded, "Oh, good. Well…" The librarian's eyes trailed off as the sight of Jenny came into view. She was as beautiful as always, but it was shrouded in her betrayal. It hurt Giles to look at her because as real as her grievance was…he missed her terribly.

"Rupert," Jenny tried to reach out but was shot down by Giles' very detached, "Ms. Calendar." Instead of giving up, Jenny moved forward and said, "I'm glad we ran into each other, actually. I was hoping that we could, uh…" She looked at the kids and then motioned toward her office, "Do you have a minute?"

"Um…" Giles stumbled, not knowing how to correctly handle this. "Actually, not just now. Erm, I have a matter to discuss with…with Buffy and Libby."

"Yeah, it's pretty heavy stuff," Libby backed him up.

Buffy brushed past Jenny and Libby soon followed with a wave to their friends and a meek smile to her computer teacher. She liked Jenny. She really did and it was hard to see everyone shun her in this manner. However, Giles lingered for a few moments and Libby felt like there was a new kind of hope for them.

As Libby attempted to enter the library, a young and ever short Jonathon suddenly popped up next to her causing a sharp gasp and a near punch to his face.

"Jonathan! You scared me! What's – What're you doing?"

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to! Scare you!" Jonathon stammered as he stepped back from her. "I just – well Valentine's Day's coming up and I didn't know if I'd see you so I wanted to give you this."

He pulled a short-stemmed lavender rose encased in a clear container from his backpack. Libby gasped at the beauty of the lovely color and softness of the look. Jonathon smiled at her reaction and handed her the rose out of the case.

"It means enchantment," declared Jonathon with a big gulp in his throat and wide eyes staring up at her. "It's a way to show admiration to someone you think is unique."

Libby gingerly accepted the rose and placed her nose against the smooth petals to smell the wonderful fragrance. She held it to her chest as she tried to catch her breath at the moving gesture as well as the fear as to what may happen next.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, but Jonathon…why would you give one to me?"

"You always smile at me when you see me and somehow know my name when no one really does. I wanted to thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

Jonathon smiled awkwardly and after a little wave and stumble of his feet, he paced off in – what Libby would have guessed as – a hurry. The protector shook her head and thought, _how is_ _ **he**_ _going to be a villain in five years?_

Libby made it into the library and sat down a couple of minutes before Giles became present. He looked troubled and both of his girls were worried about him.

"Are you okay?" they asked at the same time.

"Me? I'll…I'll be fine," Giles replied as if he was a ghost. "Um, I was more concerned about the two of you, actually."

"Both of us?" Libby questioned.

"Yes. Since Angel – erm – turned, I've been reading up on his earlier activities. You know, feeding patterns and the like. Libby, I'm sure you're familiar with it."

Libby nodded, but Buffy needed more. "And?"

"Around Valentine's Day he's rather prone to, well, brutal displays of – he would think of it as affection, I suppose."

"Like –"

"Don't ask." Libby cut her sister off.

"Libby's right, there's no need to go into details."

"That bad?" the slayer pushed, but got nowhere.

"Suffice it to say, I think it would be best if you both stayed off the streets for a few nights. I'll patrol. You know, keep an eye on things."

"Okay, first off, I'm agreeing with you, but why is it important for _me_ to stay inside? He's fixated on Buffy way more than me. If he even _is_ fixated on me."

Giles drew in a deep breath and sat down directly across from the protector. "If anything he is just as fixated on you, Libby. He may not have loved you the way he loved Buffy, but you were a very important person in his life – a close friend, if you will. And that makes you a target."

"I never thought of it like that. I mean, we didn't spend a whole lot of time together."

"Doesn't matter. Friends weren't easy for him to come by _and_ he knows that you can't predict anything revolving around you; only the rest of us," Buffy interjected.

"And that is a very dangerous opening," Giles stated.

* * *

Drusilla opened the velvet case in front of her and revealed an elegant ruby necklace on a gold chain. Spike watched her reaction closely and pried, "Fancy it, pet?"

"Ahhh! It's beautiful. Mmmmm," gasped Drusilla.

"Nothing but the best for my gir –"

Angelus dropped a fresh and bloody heart next to the necklace and purred, "Happy Valentine's Day, Dru."

"Oh," Drusilla leaned in, her tongue on her lips, and sensually hovered her hands over her non-beating gift. "Angel! It's still warm."

Spike rolled his eyes and Angelus stared him down in victory over the competition. "I knew you'd like it," he replied. "I found it in a quaint little shop girl."

Noticing the necklace, Angelus reached over and picked it up in order to mock Spike further. "Cute." The soulless vampire sauntered behind Drusilla and offered to clasp it around her neck.

Spike rolled closer and demanded, "I'll get it."

"Done." So simple in his words, but they cut deeper than blades. "I know Dru gives you pity access, but you have to admit it's so much easier when I do things for her."

" _You_ would do well to worry less about Dru and more about that slayer and protector you've been having a ménage à trois with."

Angel's interest was peaked with the subject change and he went into what he qualifies as deep thought. "Dear Buffy and sweet Libby. Hmm. I'm still trying to decide the best way to send my regards."

"Why don't you rip their lungs out? That might make an impression," Spike frustratingly suggested.

"Lacks poetry."

"Doesn't have to. What rhymes with lungs? I bet Libby could tell you before she watches you do it…" Spike gritted his teeth.

"Yes…she does know everything about everything," sighed Angel with sadistic admiration. "My Libby is quite special. And Buffy needs to know how much she means to me."

"Don't worry, Spike," Dru giggled in delight. "Angel always knows…what speaks to a girl's heart."

* * *

"I have to!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! I promised. You know that."

"Please don't go, I'm begging you."

"What is the big deal?"

"You heard Giles. It doesn't get much bigger than this right now."

"Buffy, Angel doesn't do anything tonight and Xander needs me at the party. I'll be gone 30 minutes tops. If not, feel free to kill half the town to find me."

The blonde hung her head back and groaned at the stubbornness of her protector. Libby finished dressing herself in tight, dark purple pants and a sequin black tank with a black jacket and strappy pumps. Scrunching her hair one last time, the brunette turned back to look at Buffy.

"You look hot. Don't get killed."

Smirking, Libby said, "Thanks and I won't."

The protector waved bye to Joyce as her slayer saw her out the front door. Buffy watched Libby walk away until she couldn't see her anymore and went back inside to plop on the couch next to her mom. They got comfortable quickly with their lounge clothes, junk food, and movies, but it wasn't ten minutes before something happened.

A knock sounded on the door. Buffy looked over and back at her mom. She wasn't budging, so the young girl affectionately jeered at her mother and handed her a bowl of popcorn before getting up.

The slayer opened the door, hoping Libby decided not to go and forgot her key. Obviously, that wasn't true…and there was no one at the door. Buffy tried to shake it off but when she went back into the living room her mom was gone.

"Mom?"

No answer.

Buffy tried again in the kitchen, but this time she received a _thud_ in response. Nerves and muscles on alert, the slayer did her best to remain calm. The best choice because when she turned around her mother was suddenly coming in from the back door.

"Buffy, it's me," Joyce reassured at her daughter's gasp.

"Yeah, you just startled me a little."

"I was just checking the back door. Somebody left – um – _this_ for you and _this_ for Libby. I guess they knew she was here tonight. Don't let us forget to give it to her?" Joyce smiled and waited for Buffy to open her package.

They were identical. Bought from the same place for sure. However, the long, sleek black boxes with the large, elaborate black bows had one difference: one had white calligraphy spelling, _Buffy_ , and the other spelled, _Libby_.

Buffy opened the lid of her package and was disturbed to see deep, red roses wreathed in baby's breath. They were gorgeous, but the note placed on the bottom sent a sick, writhing pain to the very center of her. Red roses meant romance and love, but the note meant misery and cruelty.

Joyce saw how upset and frightened her daughter was and soothingly inquired, "Honey, are you all right?"

"What?" Buffy snapped. "Um, yeah. It's just – I didn't expect this, ya know? I'm gonna bring these upstairs," the slayer closed her box and gathered both packages in her arms. "Be down in a minute."

The blonde dumped her flowers into the trash and then went up to her room and dropped them on the bed. What was inside hers? Buffy really wanted to look, but that would be torture. Not to mention invasive. Then again, it was from soulless Angel so it didn't count.

Buffy flipped the top off and was surprised to see a dozen fiery orange roses with a hue of coral. They too were surrounded by baby's breath, but the note on the bottom was even more disturbing than the slayer thought possible.

_Mine_

* * *

Xander sat with Willow who was entranced with watching her boyfriend on stage. He couldn't stop fiddling with the boxed necklace and kept looking for Libby. She should be here by now; she said she'd be there ten minutes ago.

"Hey," greeted Libby with a friendly stroke on his arm. "How're you doin'?"

"You're late!" Xander hissed.

"Buffy held me up, but I'm here now. Hi Willow!"

"Hi! Oz has his cool hair today!"

"I like it!"

"Focus!" Xander yelled nervously as he pulled Libby away. "Now, what do I do?"

"Be honest and sweet…so be you."

"That's the advice you give me?"

"Don't snap. You need to learn to be open and have patience but not lack initiative, so yeah. I stand by my advice."

Xander frowned and cocked his head at Libby. "Sometimes you make no sense."

"And yet you want me here," Libby shrugged with a playful grin.

"Yeah, I really do," Xander tilted his head and saw Cordelia sitting alone on a bench. She looked conflicted and defeated along with guilty, but Xander didn't truly notice. "Okay, here we go."

Xander walked over to Cordelia who got to her feet and met him half way.

"Hey," he said.

"Your clothes. You look so good."

"Oh. I let Libby dress me," Xander flashed a brief smile over to her. Cordelia followed his eyes and then scowled in confusion back at him. "Well, not physically."

"Perfect," groaned Cordy. "Had to make this harder, didn't you?"

"Okay, clearly the fact that I please you visually has got us off on the wrong foot here."

"Xander…"

"Let me finish," Xander breathed in more confidence. "I've been thinking a lot about us lately. The why and the wherefore. You know, once, twice, a kissy here, a kissy there. And you can chalk it all up to hormones. And maybe that's all we have here – tawdry, teen lust – but maybe not. Maybe something in you sees something special inside me, and vice versa. I mean, I think I do. See something. So…" Xander reached into his pocket and handed her his thoughtful gift.

"Xander," Cordelia's voice was surprised and happy. She opened it and immediately said, "Thank you." Cordy held it up and admired the touching present that she really did love, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't used to life on his side of high school and she was too insecure to leave her side for good, especially with her shallow friends ridiculing her. "It's beautiful. I wanna break up."

He was shattered. For a moment, he was happy. Actually happy and relishing in the fact that he was with someone he cared about and doing something right…and having insurance from his best friend that everything would _be_ all right.

"Okay, not quite the reaction I was lookin' for."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just…who are we kidding? Even if parts of us do see specialness, we don't fit."

"Yeah. Okay," Xander broke down in heartbreaking anger. "Do you know what's a good day to break up with somebody? Any day besides Valentine's Day! I mean, what? Were you runnin' low on dramatic irony?"

"I know," Cordy apologized, sincerely and guiltily apologized. "I didn't mean to do it this way."

"Well, you did."

Xander trudged away absolutely stunned while Cordelia tried not to cry. Libby saw Cordy leave to find her superficial and materialist pack of sheep and waited for Xander to make his way over to the secluded place she found. It didn't take him long and the rage in his eyes literally took her breath away.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Xander, I –"

"No! You knew! Like you know everything about everyone all the time! And you didn't tell me!"

"I told you, sort of. Bad times, rough patches, wanting to kill her."

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Libby pulled him into the shadows and managed to sit him down, but he recoiled from her. The brunette gazed at Xander and felt her heart crack at the presence of pain and betrayal in his eyes. Cordelia didn't cause all of that… _she_ did and it killed her.

"Xander, listen to me. This isn't the end. Cordelia needs to make a decision. She needs to realize that she has a chance to be her own person – with you – or stay the high school queen of bitches that she's been all her life." Xander finally looked up at her, but no forgiveness had reached his eyes. "I know you're hurt and angry and fueled for revenge and while that's justified I need you to _not act on it_."

"Why not? Clearly I can't count on you to make it right."

The protector leaned back and tried to keep from crying. She hated crying and would prefer to not give into the hurt tears.

"I can't spare you from ever feeling pain again, Xander. If that was an option I would be doing it for all of you, no questions asked, no hesitation, but that's not how this works. I thought you understood that."

He looked away from her so Libby decided to take another approach and rose to her feet saying, "You're my best friend and I love you. I hate that you're hurting, but if you trust me I promise that I _can_ make it right. Your call."

* * *

Libby entered the Summers' home and saw Joyce asleep on the couch still surrounded by comfort foods and a movie playing on the screen. She closed the door as quietly as she could but that was a waste because Buffy's feet pounded down the stairs and she barked, "Where have you been?"

"Shhh! Your mom's sleeping." Libby hissed in a whisper.

"She's in a sugar coma. There's a difference," rebutted Buffy as she grabbed her sister's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Come on, I was gone for…" Libby looked at her alarm clock and continued, " _28_ minutes. And that should be a record because not only did I get Xander furious with me, but six guys hit on me too. And two of them were all-star athletes and Devon even managed to flirt while singing on stage. So how bout instead of scolding me – what's that doing on your bed?"

The package was secure with its lid on top and the calligraphy facing the girls. At first, Libby thought Angel sent it to Buffy but it was clearly her name. The protector twisted to her slayer and inquired, "What's going on? Isn't this yours?"

"No, mine's in the trash," Buffy sternly and protectively answered. "This is yours."

"Angel sent me red roses too?"

"Not exactly."

Buffy walked over to the bed and lifted the top off and showed Libby her orange bouquet. The brunette gasped and took a step back. What was happening? Orange had to mean something different from red and there must be a note. Could it be something worse than, _Soon_? By the look on Buffy's face, it was.

"I looked it up while you were gone. Orange roses mean desire, enthusiasm, and passion," stated Buffy as she eased her way over to her sister in order to comfort her. "Giles was right. He's fixating on you too. Only in a worse way than we thought."

"Did he leave me a note?" the slayer's breath hitched at the question and Libby had her answer. "Give it." At her protector's order, Buffy handed the square card to her. Libby's eyes froze in fear. _Mine_.

"The card he sent with my flowers said, _Soon_. I think that whatever he's planning for me will happen soon and whatever he's thinking of doing to you…he sees you as being his. Being his _what_ , I haven't figured out."

Libby glanced up at Buffy and sighed, "What is it with meaningful flowers today?"

"Sorry?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the bed with Libby joining her.

"Nothing, it's just – I don't get it. Why play with me? And what does his game even mean?"

"It means something's going down," replied Buffy without pause. "But I swear, he's not getting you. I won't let it happen."

Libby smiled and sweetly said, "You're a good sister, but I'm the protector."

"I'm as much of a protector as you just like you're as much of a slayer as me," Buffy earnestly teased. "I mean…" the blonde got up to Libby and touched the simple, but special cross around her neck. "You remember this was the first cross I wore after becoming the slayer?"

"I remember."

"Well, every time it's around your neck, I'm with you and it'll help keep you safe."

Libby couldn't help but get choked up. "No wonder it's my favorite…"

"Good," Buffy smiled and let go of the cross. "I need you to be okay and when you wear this then I know you will be."

"He's not getting me, Buffy. Ever. I promise, I'm not disappearing on you again."

Buffy threw her arms around her protector who hugged back just as tightly and lovingly.

"I don't know what I'd do…"

"We're strongest together and he knows that. He'd be stupid to try something to either of us."

"You're right about that. I'd kick his ass," laughed Buffy.

"And I'd send him flying." Libby laughed along, but then grew quiet. "He doesn't hurt us. He doesn't hurt _you_ … I promise."

* * *

The moment the sisters entered the school, Libby darted off to find Xander. She told Buffy everything that happened, but she left out one very important detail. Xander could not go to Amy and could not cast that spell. It may have been hilarious on the show, but now with everyone in serious – and incredibly _real_ – danger, the protector needed to stop it.

Libby caught sight of Xander dashing forward to catch Amy, but the protector shuffled him to the side and pinned him against the lockers. Xander tried to break out of it, but the second his back stuck to the lockers he knew it was Libby's telekinesis.

The protector marched right up to him and commanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to do something about a certain predicament that _you_ let me fall into."

"Don't get smart with me." Libby snarled through gritted teeth, making Xander gulp and feel like he was about to get grounded. "If you cast that spell then we could be in a whole boat load of trouble."

"My plan is about Cordelia," Xander retorted. "It has nothing to do with anyone else."

"That doesn't mean it won't effect everyone. I mean it, Xander. We're in enough danger as it is! Please, don't make things escalate."

Xander frowned and clenched his muscles in an attempt to move away, but it wasn't working. There was no way out of this until Libby knew he was on her side.

"Xander, I know she hurt you…I know _I_ hurt you, but this isn't how to make it right. Give me a chance and I promise I won't let you down."

Xander glanced down at his best friend and nodded. "Okay, I won't do anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Libby released him with a small, but grateful smile and walked away to find Buffy. Xander watched her go and then caught sight of Cordy with all of her popular friends. The raging flames blazed again and the young man sharply turned to find Amy. It didn't take long and he rudely maneuvered her to the opposite side of the hall.

"What are you doing?" Amy demanded.

"Amy. Good to see you. You're a witch."

Amy's eyes boggled and she fearfully lied, "No, I'm not. That – that was my mom, remember?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' it runs in the family. I saw you workin' that mojo on Ms. Beakman. Maybe I should tell somebody."

Xander began to turn away when Amy blurted out, "That's not…That is so mean!"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word."

"I didn't say blackmail."

Xander shrugged and sarcastically replied, "Yeah, but I'm about to blackmail you, so I thought I'd bring it up."

"What do you want?"

Xander chuckled a very infuriated chuckle and passionately responded, "What do I want? I want some respect around here. I want, for once, to come out ahead. I want the Hellmouth to be workin' for me. You and me, Amy," Xander twisted back toward Cordelia and finished, "We're gonna cast a little spell."

* * *

"A love spell?" Amy asked in disbelief as Xander closed the door to the empty classroom.

"Yeah. You know, just the basic: can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe anything but little old moi."

"Well, that kind of thing is the hardest – to make someone love you for all eternity?"

Xander shot out a hand and bellowed, "Whoa! Whoa! Back up. Who said anything about eternity? A man can only talk self-tanning lotion for so long before his head explodes."

"I don't get it," Amy pried. "If you don't wanna be with her forever, then what's the point?"

"The point is I want her to want me, desperately, so I can break up with her and subject her to the same hell she's been puttin' _me_ through." answered Xander matter-of-factly.

Amy grimaced and paced, replying, "Oh, I don't know, Xander. Intent has to be pure with love spells.

"Right. I intend revenge. Pure as the driven snow. Now, are you gonna play, or do we need to have another chat about invisible homework?"

At Xander's threat, Amy took a few steps forward and answered, "I'll need something of hers. A personal object."

"Right." Xander grinned.

* * *

Buffy and Libby stormed into the library to find Giles reading a book at the table. Before he had time to look up, the sisters slammed down their notes onto the page he was reading. Giles jumped, but his entire body stilled when he read the cards.

" _Soon_ what, Giles? And _why_ is Libby his? You never held out on me until the big, bad thing in the dark became my ex-honey."

"Where'd these come from?" Giles inquired as he took them between his fingers.

"He said it with flowers. Mine were red and Libby's were orange. Clearly we are two separate things to him. This isn't the time to start becoming Mr. Protective Guy. I can't just hang around and prepare when I don't know what's coming."

"I thought – Libby, do you not know his plans?"

Buffy pounded a fist on the table between her watcher and protector. "He threatened my sister, Giles. I don't know what's coming for _her_. I need to know everything and you _both_ are gonna fill me in."

Giles looked to Libby who just nodded.

"Yes, of course. You're right," Giles agreed. "S-Sit down with Libby."

* * *

Xander sauntered down the hall until he ran into Cordy. When she saw him she immediately spun around, but Xander sped up and cut her off.

"Aw, come on, don't flatter yourself. I'm not gonna make a big scene," Xander barked. "I just want the necklace back."

"What?" Cordelia gasped she was so hurt. "I thought it was a gift."

"No, last night it was a gift. Today it's scrap metal. I figure I can melt it down and sell it for fillings or something."

"You're pathetic!"

"Come on. I'm not gonna add to the Cordelia Chase Castoff Collection."

Cordy scowled and tried to contain herself as Xander glared at her with the broken pieces of his heart piercing into her eyes.

"It's in my locker."

"I can wait."

Cordelia went to unlock the dial as Xander leaned back against another row a couple of feet away. She eyed him to make sure he wasn't looking and leaned farther into her locker to remove the necklace from around her neck. She didn't want to take it off. It was the sweetest most special gift anyone had ever given her, but Cordelia knew she couldn't have both worlds.

Shutting the slender, metal door, Cordy gave the heart pendent back to Xander snapping, "Here. It's a good thing we broke up. Now I don't have to pretend I like it."

Xander took a moment to look into her eyes and Cordelia saw how much she hurt him. What had she done?

* * *

Xander sat on the floor of a darkened science room with markings on the ground as well as his bare chest. He held a candle in his hands as Amy completed the spell on a nearby table.

"Diana, goddess of love and the hunt, I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Xander's beloved. May she neither rest nor sleep until she submits to his will only," Amy dropped the necklace into the potion and it burst into magical flames. "Diana, bring about this love and bless it."

Xander looked up at the intensity of the power above him and started to wonder how right Libby was.

"Blow out the candle now!"

And he did.

* * *

The next day, Xander walked into school and found Cordelia sitting with the friends she chose over him. With a vengeful smile on his face, Xander strode over and leaned down close to his ex. No one looked up at him at first, but he only needed one of the girl's attention.

"What?" Cordy asked.

"Morning, ladies," He stared into Cordelia's brown eyes and tried to find loving submission. "Some kind of weather we've been havin', huh?"

"What do you want? You can't be sniffing around for more jewelry to melt 'cause all you ever gave me was that Smallmart-looking thing."

Xander lowered herself to her ear and replied, "Is this love, 'cause maybe on you it doesn't look that different."

Taking a hand to his chest, Cordy pushed him up and away from her yelling, "What are you doing? Are you going like, Stalker Boy on me now?"

Confused, embarrassed and fearful of how he just ruined his life further, Xander looked around the table at all the judging eyes. "Sorry, my mistake."

"Yeah, I should say so."

* * *

Giles sat on the top rim of a library chair as he skimmed over a page to find more violent displays of affection that Angel had committed in the past. Libby lay flat down on the table (having shared what she knew of his past and some of what she knew of the future) while Buffy sat in a chair very on guard.

"Oh, yes, here's another. Here. Um, "Valentine's Day. Angel nails a puppy to the"…"

"Skip it." Buffy ordered, getting a little too disturbed.

"But –"

"I don't wanna know. We don't have a puppy. Skip it."

"Right you are. I'll get another batch."

As Giles hopped down and went into his office, Libby whined, "I can't take this anymore. He's done too many despicable things and my nerves are shot as it is."

"I have a plan," Xander announced. "We use me as bait."

Libby shot up and sneered, "You seem more discouraged."

"So, what, just because I want you to chop me up into little pieces and stick me on hooks for fish to nibble at because it'd be more fun than _my_ life makes you think I'm more discouraged?"

Libby raised an eyebrow. "Duh."

"This is about you and Cordy, right?" Buffy comforted. "Eh, it's her loss."

"Not really the popular theory," Xander replied glumly.

The three of them sat in a triangle formation and Xander noticed something strange. Libby looked awfully suspicious which made his stomach churn, but Buffy looked entranced…which made his stomach churn.

"Libby! Will you check the shelves I was browsing through earlier! I think I may have missed something!" Giles called out to the protector.

 _Naturally, he'd ask me! Buffy never remembers where anything is!_ Libby slowly stepped up the stairs and once she was out of sight, Buffy moved closer to Xander.

"You know what I'd like? Why don't you and I do something tonight? Just the two of us."

Xander did a double take and happily asked, "Really? Like even without Libby?"

"Yeah. We can comfort each other."

"Would lap dancing enter into that scenario at all? 'Cause I find that very comforting," joked Xander.

Buffy didn't take her eyes off him as she glided up on her feet and moved her body into his. "Play your cards right…"

"Okay, uh…you do know that I'm Xander, right?"

"I don't know, I just…when Libby told me you and Cordy broke up, I guess I was just surprised how glad I was." Buffy lightly touched his shirt and got closer, making his heart pound hard in his chest. "It's funny how you can see someone every day, but not really see them. You know?"

Nervously laughing, Xander replied, "Yeah, it's funny. And it's just getting funnier."

Buffy put a finger to his lips and Xander went instantly quiet. He could smell her perfume, feel her warm breath on his lips, and her body was almost pressed fully against his. Xander couldn't believe what was happening and when she leaned in to kiss him, Xander swore he was dreaming.

"OUT!" Libby shouted at the top of her lungs.

Xander sprung backwards in terror, thinking that Libby knew he didn't listen to her warning and Buffy whipped around ready to pounce on the interrupter. However, it was Amy that Libby had ordered to leave.

"I just –" Amy stammered.

"No! Get outta here! Scoot!"

"Look, Libby, I just need to talk to –"

"No whores in the library! Get out before I throw you out!"

Libby had stomped down the stairs and began shoving the witch away and through the doors with a very stunned Xander and Buffy witnessing it. When she turned around there was a very specific glare on her face for Xander.

"Hallway. Now."

"Coming…" Xander meekly answered.

Buffy watched as her protector lead Xander out of the library, but was forced to stay when Giles came back with more information.

"What. Was. _That_?" Libby growled, eyes unblinking in ferocity.

"What, _what_?" Xander anxiously giggled.

"You know what."

"Okay, I know what I did was bad, but nothing actually happened so it's all good…right?"

Libby tilted her head and scowled. Xander saw her nose flare as her breathing became rhythmically deep and a very large part of him wanted to back away and grovel.

"I'm sorry, Libby, really. I just wanted a little respect, ya know? Some actual power in my life. You can understand that?"

"And how is flirting with Buffy going to get you any of that?"

"Well, once Cordy loved me I was gonna – hold up, flirting with who now?"

"You and Buffy were about to get it on in the middle of the library!" Libby hissed as she pushed him against the wall. "You didn't really think that was gonna go unnoticed did you?"

"Honestly," Xander perplexedly smiled he was so lost, "I wasn't entirely sure if that was really happening."

"It did. And it shouldn't. You and Buffy are not meant to be together and what's happening now isn't real."

"What does that mean?"

Libby swayed forward and pressed her arms on his chest, softness returning to her eyes. Xander wasn't sure how to handle this but he always liked how open and caring Libby always was with him so he welcomed the physical gesture.

"It means that you need to open your eyes to what's right in front of you."

Xander squinted, trying to understand. Libby tilted her head up as Xander unconsciously leaned down and suddenly the dark-haired boy realized that he was even closer to Libby than he was with Buffy only minutes ago. She smelled like subtle citrus, had cherry lip balm on her lips, and it somehow felt more natural to be this close to her than Buffy.

"Hi, Xander!" A preppy blonde girl greeted out of nowhere.

"What?" Xander groaned and froze when he saw it was one of Cordelia's friends.

"You're in my history class, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe we could study together tonight."

Libby slithered around so that she was blocking the trashy girl from Xander and leaned her back against his chest; making Xand very aware of how forward she could be if she so wanted, especially with her hips.

"Excuse me, but can you not see that we're in the middle of something? _Private_."

The prissy girl's face dropped as she sighed in discontentment, but this apparently spurred Libby on because Xander felt her body tense up and he suspected the protector to fling her off somewhere.

"I really gotta go," Xander declared as he escaped the corner Libby backed him into. "Sorry, Libs, we'll do this later?"

Not waiting for an answer, Xander ran off to come to grips with what was happening. Libby knew where he'd be. Go home, find Willow in his bed, she'll come on to him, he'll understand that it's the spell going awry. Tomorrow he'll come to school and seek Giles' help.

_This gives me plenty of time._

Randomly, Giles looked up from his book and asked, "Where's Libby?"

Buffy's head darted to the door. _No!_

* * *

Xander couldn't believe what was happening. First Buffy, then maybe Libby, then _definitely_ Willow. Oh, Willow. He loved her so much, but no matter how attractive she was in his shirt…and how good her tongue felt on his ear…it was so wrong! And now all of the girls in school look at him like he's what they've been searching for their whole lives.

Xand made his way into the library and met Giles coming down the stairs with a remorseful and terrorized look on his young teenage face.

"Xander…what is it?"

"It's – It's me," Xander panted. "Throwing myself at your mercy."

"What? Why?"

"I made a mess, Giles. See, I found out that Amy's into witchcraft and I was hurt I guess. So I ignored all of Libby's warnings and broke my promise by making Amy put the love whammy on Cordy, but it backfired. And now every woman in Sunnydale wants to make me their cuddle monkey, which may sound swell on paper, but –"

"Rupert, we need to talk. Hey, Xander," stated Jenny, stopping next to Xander…lightly fondling him. "Nice shirt. Look Rupert, I know that you're angry at me, and I don't blame you, but I am not just gonna go away. I mean, I care far too much about you to…Have you been working out?"

Xander shrugged at Giles, silently begging him to help. Giles grabbed Jenny and moved her away from Xander, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. That confirmed everything Xander just said in Giles' mind.

"I cannot believe that you're a fool enough to do something like this."

"Oh, no, I'm twice the fool it takes to do something like this."

"Has – erm – Amy tried to reverse the spell?"

"I get around Amy and all she wants to do is talk honeymoon plans."

Sensually stepping forward, Jenny said, "Rupert, maybe I need to talk to Xander alone."

Giles pushed her back and reprimanded, "Do you have any idea how serious this is? How could you not heed Libby's advice? People under a love spell, Xander, are deadly! They lose all capacity for reason."

Jenny hungrily stared at every inch of Xander as she ran her fingers through her hair and down her neck to her chest.

"And if what you say is true, and the entire female population is affected…" Giles took a quick glance at Jenny and his anger bubbled again. "Don't leave the library. I'll find Amy and see if we can put a stop to this thing."

Xand submitted to Giles' plan, but Jenny began zeroing in. Thankfully, Giles grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the library despite her groans of protest. Xander then went to put a rolly desk in front of the door, but that didn't stop Libby from opening it and walking inside. Xander didn't notice her right away, but when the deadbolt clicked into place, he jumped.

"I've been waiting for you," purred Libby.

Xander felt his eyes pop nearly out of their sockets and for a few brief moments he forgot how to breathe. He always thought she was attractive, but he never let himself see just how insanely sexy she was. Libby let her richly dark brown hair down in smooth ringlets and they rested upon the black, scantily clad, corset dress that perked up her bosom more than usual. She had strappy black heals to match and an arrow-shot heart necklace above the cross one. It was hard not to look at her body…her slender, curvy, toned, naturally ivory body. Libby's smokey make-up revealed her desire for him and Xander could smell her intoxicating perfume from where he stood.

"Libs! You tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

"And here I thought you'd never notice." Libby seductively smiled and slowly strolled closer, circling him like delicate prey.

"How could I not? I mean, wow," Xander may have been backing away from her, but he meant what he said.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to say that. I know you'd rather have Buffy or Cordelia. I know you don't want me."

Xander was never so thrown. After everything he went through with every other girl, important or not, they all were clearly throwing themselves at him, but Libby? She kept her distance, sweetly smiled, and actually _looked back_ at him. Why was it different with her?

"It's not that I don't want you," stuttered Xander. "I mean, how could I not? You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, kind, and all around amazing. I never knew someone like that could care so much about me in such a short amount of time, but here you are," Libby stopped circling and Xander's voice grew steadier. "You came out of no where and act like I'm one of the most important people in your life…and I go and get angry with you for no reason and break my promise. It's not that I don't want you. It's that this isn't real."

Libby began circling again and forced Xander to sit himself on the stairs. He expected her to launch, instead she knelt between his legs and gently rested her hands on his knees.

"Because of the spell?" Libby inquired, caressing a little higher up his legs.

"You know?"

"I guess I do, but it doesn't _feel_ like a spell."

"But it is! I swear, Libby, it is. I mean, if I thought you truly knew what it would mean to me…but you don't. So we can't."

"Who says I don't?"

Libby bent into Xander and his breathing became erratic. He tried to push her away, but before he knew it the brunette had him lying down on the stairs. She was looking at him with so much desire that her seduction was mesmerizing. Xander wondered if this was all part of her ploy or if this is how the spell affected her. Or both. He wished he could ask, but the sudden taste of cherries was on his lips.

The protector was on top of him and kissing him. Xander strained to get away, but she held him there and next thing he knew her tongue was in his mouth. This triggered a switch to go off in his teenaged boy head, which made him kiss her back. It felt strange and when her pelvis ground into his, Xander instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and neck in order to deepen the kiss. He knew what was happening and that he should stop, but come on!

 _Crash!_ The library door swung open and splinters flew out as Buffy barged up to them wearing nothing but a short black raincoat and sleek black heels. Libby twisted around to see the rage on the slayer's face and Xander did nothing to mask his fear.

"What is this? You're two-timing me?" Buffy shrieked at Xander. "Libby, how dare you do this to me?"

"How dare I?" Libby jeered as she floated up, hands domineeringly on her hips. "What makes you think that you're the one he's been pining for?"

"Excuse me?!"

"From what Xander just confessed, I'd say he's been mine a _lot_ longer than he's been yours."

"Huh?" whimpered Xander.

"Is this true?" Buffy demanded.

Libby moved in front of the blonde and said, "Xander, tell her that I'm the one you really want."

"This is not good."

"Get away from him!" Amy shouted at the girls. "He's mine."

"Bitch please!" Libby flung her arm and sent Amy flying into the front desk.

Buffy sneered and said, "Good idea," and punched Libby to the floor.

"Not good at all."

Amy lifted herself up and targeted the girl standing. Buffy stood strong, but when Amy started conjuring something, the slayer got a little uneasy.

"Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!"

"Buffy!" Xander cried. "Oh my God!"

Bright, fiery, magical light shot out of Amy's hands and enveloped Buffy. Within moments, she was nothing but a pile of raincoat on heels. Until the pile of raincoat and heels moved…and a rat scurried out.

"What just happened?" Giles demanded as he returned with Jenny.

"Buffy," Xander pointed at the rat.

"Wh-Where is she?"

"She's the rat, Giles," Libby mouthed off. "Aren't watchers supposed to be observant?"

"Oh my God!" Giles breathed as he saw her scurrying away, but then looked up at Libby. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

"I can't look nice for my man?" Libby replied as she hooked arms with Xander.

"You need to get off him!" Amy growled at the protector, who scoffed.

" _You_ need to take a nap." Libby telekinetically banged Amy's head on the table and she was out cold, just sprawled out on the floor.

"Can you focus for a minute? Buffy is a rat!" Xander scolded, but didn't detach himself from his now friend with benefits.

"When Amy wakes up, Giles will make her turn Buffy back. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Giles huffed as his eyes trailed the slayer rat.

Growing jealous, Jenny put herself in front of Libby and remarked, "Why don't you help Giles contain Buffy and then get Amy up to undo all of this. I'll make sure Xander's all right."

"What the hell makes you think that you can order me around?" snarled Libby.

"Because something tells me Xander's just too much man for the pimple squad," Jenny retorted with sass and grabbed a fist full of Xand's shirt to bring him closer.

"Really?" Libby forced Ms. Calendar back with only a sharp look. "You should've talked to him about that. Oh wait, his tongue was too busy being in my mouth."

"Snarky, snarky!" Xander was astounded and put his hands on her hips in order to guide Libby away from their computer teacher.

"His tongue was _where_?" Giles screamed.

* * *

Cordelia closed her locker door and turned around to see her group of friends confronting her yet again. It was the rare times like these that made Cordelia wonder where Libby was to help her.

"Okay, what now? You don't like my locker combination?"

"It's just not right. You never loved him. You just used him." Harmony snapped. "You make me sick."

"Okay, Harmony, if you need to borrow my Midol, just ask."

Harmony took a hand and slapped Cordelia on the face, hard. She couldn't believe it. Cordy looked back to see the undiluted anger on their faces, but when she tried to leave they all pinned her against the lockers so they'd have the leverage to throw her down.

* * *

"You two, sit!" Giles ordered. "Be quiet."

Libby and Jenny glared at each other as they took their seats, but Libby made sure to take Xander's hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile as well. Of course, Xand was on guard now, but her demeanor hadn't _really_ changed with him that much so he nervously smiled back.

"We have to catch the Buffy-rat."

"Ooh there!" Xander spotted her and ran to cut her off. "Can't we ask Libby to catch her?"

"I doubt she would help us in this matter."

"I bet if I asked she would."

Giles shot him a dirty look and Xander shut up.

"Good, Buffy," cooed Xander as he and the librarian cornered her behind the bookcase.

Of course, that didn't go so well because Oz appeared out of nowhere and punched Xander in the face. He fell back into the bookcase, which gave Buffy-rat time to escape.

"That kinda hurt," said Oz, shaking his hand.

"Kinda? What was that for?" demanded Xander.

"I was on the phone all night listening to Willow cry about _you_. Now, I don't know exactly what happened, but I was left with a strong urge to hit you."

Feeling calm again, Oz offered Xander a hand up.

"I didn't touch her, I swear."

"Xander! Where's Buffy?" Giles brought him back to the problem at hand.

At Oz's furrowed brow, Xander explained, "Amy turned her into a rat."

"Oh."

Giles got back on the floor and squeaked in order to coax her out, but it didn't help. Not even with Xander and a reluctant Oz getting low and looking.

"I don't see her. If anything happens to her, I'll –" Giles glanced at Xander and saw the guilt all over his face. Giles then turned to Libby and saw how innocently lost she was in all of this so he dialed down his resentment over Xander's part in the situation. "Go home. Lock yourself away. You're only going to cause more problems here. Amy, Jenny, and I will try to break the spell. Oz, take Libby and find Buffy?"

"Sure. Absolutely." Oz nodded and motioned for Libby to join him.

The protector skipped over and stood next to Xander, stroking his arm in comfort, but it wasn't working.

"If –" Xander whispered, but Giles wasn't having it.

"Just go. Get out of my sight."

Guilt, sorrow, and shame were evident on his face and in his posture as Xander left the library, but when he reached the doorway Libby sprung to him and gave him a tight hug around the neck. Xander hugged back because he knew that no matter what state of mind Libby was in, her hugs were always real.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you," she whispered against his cheek.

"Yeah, just not the way I need…" Xander mused over, wanting his Libby back.

The brunette released her hug but stayed connected to him. Their eyes locked and Xander couldn't hide the pain his face, but Libby could and she kissed him. Afraid of to making things worse, he kept still and let her.

"I'll find you," she sighed as their lips parted.

"Whatever."

Xander walked out into the hallway and was met with the screams of Cordelia. He looked over to see a dozen girls or more screaming and beating on her in the middle of the hallway!

"We'll knock that snotty attitude right out of you!"

"No!" Cordelia cried. "Ahhh!"

Xander couldn't let this happen. He strode over, but his presence sent the girls into a screaming frenzy as they tried to fondle him, but all Xand saw was Cordy. He knelt down and picked her up to carry her out of the school and away from her attackers faster.

"I think we…" Xander started to say, but saw a bigger mob of scarier girls. Among them was Willow holding an axe in tears. "Lost 'em."

"I should've known I'd find you with her," cried Willow in anguish.

"Will. Come on, you don't wanna hurt me."

"Oh no? You don't know how hard this is for me. I love you so much. I'd rather see you dead than with that bitch!"

Willow lunged forward with the axe, but the second band of Xander fan girl came running out of the school doors and stopped her. Xand and Cordy found their opportune moment to run away and managed to leave school ground unscathed.

* * *

Buffy-rat slipped through the door leading down to the basement where the smell of cheese was the strongest. Oz and Libby quietly followed her down the stairs, Oz holding a flashlight and Libby's hand at the ready. However, among the water heaters, boxes, shelves, junk, and the like Libby was able to slip away from Oz and make her way out of the school unseen.

* * *

"Okay, now I really think we've lost 'em," confirmed Xander as they reached the Summers' house.

"Dammit Xander, what's going on?" Cordy freaked as their pace finally slowed. "Who died and made _you_ Elvis?"

"Buffy's house. Let's get inside. I'll explain later."

They rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Thankfully it didn't take long for Mrs. Summers to answer, but Xander and Cordelia pushed their way through and locked the door with barely a hello.

"What happened?" Joyce asked as she led them into the kitchen. "Why are you all scratched up? Where's Buffy?"

"She's – um – around," answered Xander.

"Well sit down and tell me about it," turning to Cordelia, Joyce added, "Why don't you run upstairs and grab some bandages out of the bathroom?"

Once Cordy left the room, Joyce offered, "Let me, uh, get you something to drink. You in the mood for cold or hot?"

"I – I –"

"I think it's more of a hot night, don't you?" Mrs. Summers flirted as she rubbed his shoulders.

Exasperated beyond belief, Xander clunked his head on the island counter and threw up his hands moaning, "Whatever!"

"You are so tense. Mmm," Mrs. Summers hummed as she loomed over his back and went to kiss his neck.

"What are you doing? Make me yak!" Cordelia shouted in disgust.

"Cordelia, go back upstairs. This is between us."

"Gross! I think not. Let's go."

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" Joyce squealed as Cordy kicked her out of the house and locked the back door.

"And keep your mom-aged mitts off my boyfriend. Former!" Switching back to Xander, she wailed, "Why has everyone gone insane?"

Xand shot up insulted and rebutted, "Insane? Is it so impossible for you to believe that other women find me attractive?"

"The only way you could get girls to want you would be witchcraft."

"That is such a…! Well, yeah, okay. Good point."

Glass from the back door shattered as Joyce stuck her hand through to unlock the door from the outside. "Xander, honey, let Joycie in. Hon, let Joycie in."

"Upstairs! Buffy's room!" Xander planned aloud and they ran up the stairs.

The moment they entered the room, Cordelia slammed the door shut and locked it. Xander made his way to the window to make sure they were safe and completely didn't see Libby lying across the bed.

"Nice to see you two getting along."

"Ahhhh!" Xander screamed and plastered himself against the wall. "Libby! What're doing here?"

"I told you I'd find you, so I came here to wait."

"Does Mrs. Summers not know you're here?" Cordy asked.

Libby shook her head. "Last thing I need is for her to butt in."

"Butt in on what?"

"You haven't told her?" Libby strut over to Xander who had opened the window to scan the street for the mob.

"Told me what?"

"We had a pretty intense kiss. But I guess they're all intense when you're in love."

" _What?_ " Cordelia roared.

"Okay! Let's not dwell on the whole kissing thing, shall we? Good news is the mob still hasn't found us so we should be safer up here."

No one had time to take a breath, no one's heart had time to beat again before Angelus snarled and grasped Libby around the throat and waist saying, "Works in theory." The soulless vampire said nothing else and pulled her out of the window and into the night.

"Libby!" Xander and Cordy screamed at the same time.

Angel pinned her up against a tree and clutched her hands good and tight so she wouldn't be able to hurl him anywhere. Snickering, he put his nose in her hair and said, "I was going to do something special for Buffy – actually, _to_ Buffy – but I just couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Get away from her!" Xander bellowed as he ran up from behind and kicked Angel as hard as he could.

Keeping a fist full of Libby's hair entangled in his hand, Angelus looped around and sucker punched him to the ground.

"Xander!" Libby shrieked and tried to get to him, but it was no use.

Angel's grip hurt her head so much that she couldn't focus and with the spell all she wanted was to get close to Xander. Not the best conditions for winning a fight, or fighting at all. As Angelus went down to bite him, Drusilla showed up and threw him back into a tree…with Libby along for the ride.

"Don't fret, kitten," Drusilla cooed as she helped Xander up. "Mummy's here."

"I don't know what you're up to, Dru, but it doesn't amuse!"

Drusilla growled at her sire and he growled back, still forcing Libby to stay on her knees.

"If you harm one hair on this boy's head…" The vampiress warned.

"You've gotta be kidding. Him?"

"Just because I finally found a real man." Drusilla spun him around and felt him all over.

"I guess I really did drive you crazy," Angel mused and faced Libby. "At least I still have you."

"Get off of me! Xander needs me!" Libby's screams were muffled as Angelus pinned her on the opposite side of the same tree so they were cloaked in the shadows.

Angel grazed his nose across her skin, whispering, "I need you too."

Xander did his best to back away from Drusilla so he could save Libby, but there was no way he could move. Fear and long vampire nails stopped him.

"Your face is a poem," Drusilla lustfully moaned. "I can read it."

"Really? It doesn't say "spare me" by any chance?"

"Shhh," Drusilla tenderly kissed him on the lips. "How do you feel about eternal life?"

"We couldn't just start with a coffee? A movie maybe?"

As Drusilla went to bite him, cries from the screaming throng of girls caught her attention and within seconds the two were bombarded with spelled female prospects.

"There he is! He's mine!"

"Get off!"

So many screaming, but it split Xander and Drusilla up. However, cheerleaders and the lunch lady tackled Xander to the ground. Willow stood over them and painfully bellowed, "All you had to do was love me!"

Cordelia rushed to his rescue and stopped the axe from imbedding itself in Xander's skull. They fought for the axe, but Cordy shoved Willow to the ground and went for Xander.

"Get out of the way! Get off him! Back off!" She screamed and helped Xander to his feet so they could barricade themselves inside the house again.

It worked for about 30 seconds thanks to Drusilla breaking the back door down. Only she was the one who couldn't get inside. Angelus walked up a ways behind her, Libby flailing behind and taunted, "Ah, sorry, Dru. Guess you're not invited."

"Let me go! I need to save him! I need to be with him!" Libby screamed and struggled.

"What is it about Xander today? Of all people." Angelus laughed, but that was not the smart thing to do.

"He's _everything_!" Libby hollered and hurled Angel through branches and down the street.

The protector sent Drusilla flying after him and she dashed inside, fighting all of the girls trying to get to Xander. Sadly, the group of people was so big that Angel was able to find her and drag her out of the house. The moment they got outside, Libby flung him back into a tree, but Angel sprung back and grabbed hold of her. The protector fought to get away – to get back to Xander – but no matter what she did it wasn't enough to set him back. Still, Angelus knew he wouldn't be able to control her for long so he seized the back of her neck and plummeted her head into the railing of the porch. Libby was out and lifeless and with a victorious smile, Angelus lifted his spoils into his arms.

* * *

Xander and Cordelia ran into the basement and began barricading themselves behind the door. It vibrated with the bangs and kicks and screams of the girls outside, but they hadn't broken through yet.

"Gimme a nail," Xander harshly requested.

"If we die in here, I'm gonna kick your ass. I mean it."

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't broken up with me – but oh no, you're so desperate to be popular!"

"Me? I'm not the one who embraced the black arts just to get the girls to like me! Well, congratulations. It worked. You even got Libby!"

"It would've worked fin, except your hide's so thick not even magic can penetrate it!"

Wide and starry eyed, Cordelia grabbed Xander's arm and forced him to look at her. "You mean that spell was for me?"

Xander saw his Cordy shine through and for a moment they forgot about the raving psychos behind the door. But then a knife slashed through and forced them to flee down the stairs.

Xander took Cordelia's hand and shielded her body from the door, but then the glass window broke behind them so he was forced to back them up into a corner. Soon, the door had busted down and the girls were flooding in.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia screamed.

"Stay behind me!" Xander said as he got a weapon.

"Where're Buffy and Libby?"

"Buffy's a rat and Libby's fighting off Angel."

"What?" Cordelia wailed.

"Don't worry! Giles is finding a way to undo everything!"

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Too long." Xander replied as the girls began to swarm.

They fell to the ground and were suffocated by hands, feet, hair, and voices and no amount of swatting would make them dissipate. They pulled and prodded and pushed and there was no escape. Until they suddenly stopped. Everything went silent and still as confusion took over everyone's minds.

"Get off me!" Cordelia shouted.

As all the bewildered women began to spread out, Xander helped Cordy get on her feet. Everyone stared at them so Cordelia took matters into her own hands.

"Boy, that was the best scavenger hunt ever."

Xander laughed and hugged her around the waist. They looked at each other and genuine laughter came out. Xander felt something with her then and when Cordy looked into his eyes, he knew Libby had been right.

* * *

Libby felt her body twitch and throb as her eyes fluttered open. At first her vision was blurred, but by the smell of things she was not where she was supposed to be. What happened? The protector tried to piece it together, but it felt out of her control. It had to do with Xander. She was with Xander, she wanted Xander, she seduced Xander, she kissed Xander…hold on, no that can't be right. But it was. The love spell. He did it behind her back and she was affected!

Grunting, the brunette tried to get up, but suddenly the presence of metal was around her wrists. Libby shot up, vision clear as glass, and yanked on the chains that bound her tightly to the wall. The protector looked around her and saw that she was in the factory…and Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla were all staring at her.

"Good evening, Libs." Angelus growled in his chest as he knelt down to look his greatest spoil in the eyes. "Those chains look marvelous on you."

"What the hell are you doing?" the protector hissed.

"I'm changing the game. I can't very well let you hold all the cards now can I?"

Angelus slid closer and grabbed a fistful of her hair in order to tilt her head back so he could stare down at her with his breath on her lips. Libby tried to fight him, but her head felt swollen thanks to the massive hit she took from him slamming her into the porch railing.

"I want to play! I want to play!" Drusilla whined in excitement. "I love a new live dolly."

Angelus chuckled and replied, "I know you do Dru, but for now she's mine."

"Right, but now that we have the protector what are we gonna do about the slayer?" Spike demanded.

"Keep her exactly where she is," Angelus bellowed, letting Libby fall face first onto the cold, hard floor. "Alone, frightened, and vulnerable. Without her sister to predict and protect, the slayer is half the threat and twice the fun."

"You'll never beat, Buffy." Libby wheezed as she slumped against the wall and looked at Angelus with a sneer. "She's gonna kick your ass all the way to hell and that's after she busts in here to save me."

The soulless vampire tisked and crouched back down in front of her. "Not if she knows I'll kill you if she tries."

"What?"

Angelus maniacally grinned and Libby's stomach twisted in panic.

* * *

Buffy raced up the stairs newly human and clothed after everyone left the house to make sure Libby was all right. She wasn't among the throng of crazy, horny, spelled girls so the slayer was hoping she was up in her room. The moment Buffy walked through the door her heart cracked in dread at the open window. Buffy didn't leave the window open; not after Angel lost his soul. The slayer frantically searched the room to find some sign of anything, but there was nothing.

' _Maybe it's not in here…'_ Buffy feared to think, but dashed out of the regardless. She didn't stop until she was crashing through Giles' apartment door. He was sitting at the table, head in his hands with glasses next to an envelope with bloodstains.

"Giles?"

The watcher shook his head and drew a shaky breath into his hands. His eyes were red and he couldn't bring them to look at his slayer. He just slid the paper closer to her.

Buffy opened it and saw the sketch of Libby lying unconscious and chained with bloodstains on her hairline. The slayer breathed deeply to keep herself calm and prepared because nothing would stop her from getting her protector back alive…if Angelus really had her. Then something fell out of the envelope. Buffy's breath hitched and deflated from her lungs. The cross necklace she gave Libby sprawled out on the comforter and blood had dried over the pendent.

"No…" Buffy cried as she dropped the picture and clasped the necklace in her hand. How could this happen? Libby would've known – no, she wouldn't. And Angel counted on it. But shouldn't Libby be powerful enough to fight him off? Buffy rolled her eyes. Not if she was under a spell.

"Doesn't matter." Buffy stated as she went for her bag of weapons. "I'll go to the factory and save Libby. I don't care if I have to kill –"

"Turn the page over," wheezed Giles.

Buffy did as he said to see one sentence neatly spelled out so there could be no confusion. _Try to save her and her blood will be on your hands._

Buffy collapsed on the floor and let the tears fall because she couldn't contain it anymore. Her ex-boyfriend had kidnapped her protector, her sister, and the slayer was powerless to stop it.

* * *

"There is no hope for you," Angelus whispered in Libby's ear as his fingers trace around her neck. "You will tell me everything you know, but not right away. I am so looking forward to hearing you scream. It's been so long since I made a young girl scream."

"Threaten me all you want. Torture me until there's nothing left. I know how this ends." Libby taunted as she pulled on her chains. "You lose. You will always lose."

Angelus smiled. "We'll see."

Without warning, he plunged her skull into the wall behind them and watched the protector slump over to her side as Drusilla cooed and Spike snickered. Angelus delicately moved strands of hair from her face and caressed her cheek. She was a pretty little thing in his hollow eyes.

Soulless Angel descended over her and placed a possessive kiss on Libby's forehead and sighed, "I have so much in store for us."


	16. Passion

"Passion. It lies in all of us, sleeping, waiting. And though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us, guides us. Passion rules us all and we obey. What other choice do we have?" – Angelus

* * *

** Passion **

" _Oh god! Oh god!" Cordelia cried as she took Xander's arm and walked away from her so-called friends._

" _It's gonna be okay. Just keep walkin'," Xander comforted as he took her hand._

" _Oh, god, what've I done? They're never gonna speak to me again."_

" _Sure they are. If it helps, whenever we're around them, you and I can fight a lot."_

" _You promise?" Cordy smiled._

" _You can pretty much count on it," Xander smiled back._

_Out of nowhere, Buffy charged up to them and punched Xander in the face. The contact was so loud that everyone stopped and stared at them. Xander fell to the ground and clasped his bleeding and broken nose._

" _Buffy! What the hell are you doing?" Cordy shrieked as she helped Xander to his feet._

" _It's your fault! Angel kidnapped Libby last night!" Buffy's tears of rage held nothing on her betrayed shouting. "He never would've been able to if she wasn't under your ridiculous spell! Now she's trapped and being tortured and if I do anything to save her, Angel will kill her!"_

" _Libby…" Xander whispered, horrified. "Buffy, I swear, I had no idea –"_

" _She told you not to do that spell and you did it anyway! You're the one Angel should be torturing, not Libby."_

" _Okay, that's enough!" Cordy defended. "Xander didn't know. You can't blame him when Angel's the one who did it."_

" _I can when he's the one who gave Angel the perfect opportunity," Buffy shoved Cordelia out of the way and glared up at a shocked and disgusted-with-himself Xander. "If Libby dies, I promise I will kill you."_

" _Buffy, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please, let me help! I want to save Libby!"_

" _Weren't you listening?" Buffy screamed._

" _Don't waste your breath on him," Willow said with a sneer at Xander. "He's not worth anything anymore."_

_Xander's legs gave out and he crumbled to the ground. Giles called Buffy and Willow over, sending Xander a frightening look of hatred. How could this have happened? What had he done?_

Xander shot up in bed. His heart was racing and his forehead dripping with icy sweat. That nightmare had been plaguing his mind for the past couple nights and it got over-exaggerated every time. In reality, Buffy didn't blame him (not consciously, Xander could see that in her eyes) and Willow defended him just as Cordy did. Giles, however…Xander feared he would never be right with him again.

In the end, none of that mattered to Xander because he would never forgive himself. Even if Libby walked into school tomorrow perfectly fine, Xander would hate himself for being such a fool for the rest of his life. He would find a way to redeem himself and atone for what he did to Libby. He would go to hell and back to earn forgiveness, but never for himself; for the ones he hurt.

* * *

" _Curly locks! Curly locks! Wilt thou be mine? Thou shalt not wash dishes, nor yet feed the swine_ ;"

Libby twitched on the cold floor as she felt something small and sharply rounded graze across her arm. She couldn't quite wake up thanks to her head pounding like a bat to a ball, but she could hear a haunting voice echo in her ears.

" _But sit on a cushion, and sew a fine seam, and feast upon strawberries, sugar, and cream_."

Upon realizing the voice singing was Drusilla, the protector bolted upright and slammed her back into the wall behind her. The action sent throbs of pain into her bones, but Libby refused to show weakness. Drusilla smiled widely and bounced up and down with glee.

"My pretty new dolly's finally awake."

"I'm not a freakin' doll," Libby angrily rasped. "And I'm definitely not yours."

Drusilla tisked as she raised a slender knife in her hand. Libby's eyes froze on the slicing weapon and tried to free her hands. It was no use. As long as she couldn't see them – or the lock binding her down – there was no way to escape. And even worse, Libby's movement made her discover that Drusilla had dressed her in a classy yellow dress with shoes to match and her hair was in perfectly smooth curls with prissy yellow bows atop the crown of her head.

"Oh, but you are my dear," Dru purred as she caressed Libby's locks. "You are mine to play with."

The blade pierced into Libby's flesh without mercy and as her blood flowed to create the sadistic designs, Libby was unable to keep from screaming.

* * *

Buffy woke up completely unrested. The sunrays lighting up her room gave her no solace and she was sure there would never be moisture in her eyes again. The blonde turned her head to see what time it was and instead saw a dreaded envelope.

With shaking hands, the slayer opened it to find two pieces of paper. One was a drawing of her sleeping and the other was of Libby lying on the floor bleeding. She couldn't bear this.

"He was in my room," Buffy announced to Giles.

"Angel?" Giles frightfully asked.

Buffy strode over to the library table where Xander and Cordelia stood and replied, "Yeah. He was in my room last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Buffy shouted at her watcher. "When I woke up, I found two pictures he left me on my pillow. And one was of Libby after being tortured." The slayer collapsed in her seat and Xander wanted to die inside.

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't come in unless you invited them in," Cordy asked, not knowing how to personally deal with Libby's kidnapping.

Giles turned and focused on a subject he could actually address, "Yes, but once you've invited them in, thereafter they're always welcome."

"Are we seriously talking about this? Libby is being tortured! Maybe even as we speak and we're talking about visitation rights? I mean, Giles, there has to be some kind of spell to reverse the invitation, right? Like a barrier – a "no shoes, no pulse, no service" thing?" Buffy demanded in a rush.

"Yeah, that works for a car too?" Cordelia added, much to Buffy's annoyance.

"So we can get back to how the hell we're gonna save my protector?"

"No one is taking that lightly, Buffy!" Giles yelled. "You're not the only one who lost a protector." Everyone quieted down as Giles gathered himself. "As for the invitation, I can check on my –"

"Hello?" Xander suddenly burst, causing everyone to jump. "Excuse me, but have you ever heard o' knockin'?"

Jonathan and a girl looked very confused. "We're supposed to get some books. On Stalin."

"Does this look like a Barns & Noble?"

Giles glanced suspiciously at Xander and said, "This is the school library, Xander."

"Since when?"

Buffy scowled at them as Giles pointed the students in the right direction. As the two ventured into the bookcases, the Scoobies left the library for the hallway and then outside.

"So, Angel has decided to step up his harassment of you," Giles pondered.

"By sneaking in her room and leaving stuff at night?" Cordelia spat out. "He already kidnapped Libby, shouldn't he be leaving body parts instead of pictures? Why not leave her heart on the pillow and then strangle Buffy or slit her throat or just kill them both at the same time?" The shocked and disgusted expressions of her friends were intense enough to kill. "What? I'm trying to help."

"Then stop." Buffy growled.

"Yes. Look, it's classic battle strategy to throw one's opponent off his game," Giles explained, trying to give comfort. "He's just trying to provoke you. To taunt you. To-to goad you into some mishap of some sort. He won't do anything truly life-threatening to Libby – like Cordelia so graphically suggested – because her life is his leverage. The moment he kills her, he knows you will kill him and the game will be over."

"The nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah approach to battle," Xander offered, but not in his usual lighthearted jest, no it was meek and childlike. A weak attempt to win back some favor.

"Yes, Xander. Once more you've managed to boil a complex thought down to its simplest possible form," the watcher replied with hostility.

Buffy sweetly smiled at Xander so he knew that she didn't hate him along with Giles and he sadly smiled back. Buffy wanted to hate and blame Xander, it would be so much easier if she did, but even though he played a role in Libby's capture, it wasn't his fault. He didn't cause it and he most certainly didn't plan it. And the slayer knew how much Xander cared about Libby and saw how distraught he was over what happened. She refused to treat him the same as Giles.

"Giles, Angel once told me that when he was obsessed with Drusilla, the first thing he did was to kill her family," Buffy anxiously said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and Xander put out a caring hand to Buffy. "Your mom."

"I know. I mean, he already has Libby and doing god knows what to her. What if he goes after my mom next? I have to tell her something. About Libby and Angel. The truth?"

"No, you can't do that," Giles replied in alarm.

"I've gotta tell her something. I've gotta do something. Giles, Angel has an all access pass to my house and I'm not always there when my mother is. I couldn't protect Libby so how am I supposed to protect her?"

"I told you, I will find a spell."

"What about _until_ you find a spell? My mom's already asking questions about where Libby is and I already panicked and told her she was off on a religious holiday. I can't keep that up forever. I don't even know if any religious holidays are going on right now!"

Giles thought for a moment and responded, "Lent is in progress as is the nineteenth day fast in the Baha'i religion and Ostara in the pagan religion is coming up next month."

"Giles!" Buffy practically screamed.

"Yes, well, Buffy, I understand your concern, but it's imperative that you keep a level head through all of this."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have Angel torturing your sister by day and lurking in your bedroom by night."

"I know how hard this is for you." Buffy glared at him, which Giles challenged. "Whether you believe me or not, I do. And as the slayer, you don't have the luxury of being a slave to your-your passions. You _mustn't_ let Angel get to you, no matter how provocative his behavior may become. It may be the only protection you can give Libby at the moment."

This hit home in Buffy's mind and somehow brought her a little peace. "So what you're basically saying is just ignore him and maybe he'll go away? Get bored with Libby even?"

"Yes, precisely."

"Hey, how come Buffy doesn't get a snotty "once again you boil it down to the simplest form" thing?" Xander forcibly joked with Buffy, trying to make her smile. "Watcher's pet."

"Yes, Xander, she is because she doesn't make rash decisions that put the ones she loves in grave danger!"

At Giles' harsh rebuttal, everyone fell silent and went their separate ways. Xander never felt so unloved in his life and his parents did a good job of that everyday.

* * *

Jenny shuffled with things on her desk as Buffy and Willow walked off to class. Giles considered leaving with them, but something drew him in so he stayed in the doorway.

"How've you been?" Jenny asked. "Willow told me about Libby. I'm so sorry, Rupert."

"Yes, uh, thing's have been rather horrible, actually. Since Angel lost his soul, he's regained his sense of whimsy. He left sketches of Libby in Buffy's bedroom and it-it's hard to put on a brave face for her when I can barely keep myself together."

"Rupert," Jenny sweetly said as she took a step forward, but Giles wasn't done.

"Libby's my protector as well, she's my charge, my ward…she's like my dau – I can't imagine…I, uh, I need to drum up a spell to keep him out of the house."

Jenny lunged for her desk in order to help him in the only way she knew how and handed him an old book. "This might help. I've been doin' a little research since Angel changed. I don't think you have that one."

"Thank you."

"So how's Buffy handling it?"

Giles slammed the book shut and stared Jenny down in gall. "Libby's been kidnapped and he's giving her terrorized imagination visual aid. How do you think?"

Jenny cast her eyes down and turned away from him replying, "I know you feel betrayed."

"Yes, that's one of the unpleasant side effects of betrayal."

"Rupert, I was raised by the people that Angel hurt the most. My duty to them was the first thing I was ever taught," Her voice was honest and smooth in its kindness and for the first time, Giles was listening to her words. "I didn't come here to hurt anyone. And I lied to you because I thought it was the right thing to do. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know I was gonna fall in love with you."

Giles gazed upon her lovely face in astonishment and for the first time in those past few miserable days, he felt a wave of happiness. The librarian never expected the computer teacher to love him, nor did he expect himself to love her back.

"Oh, god…" Jenny whispered. "Is it too late to take that back?"

Giles stepped closer to her this time and replied, "Do you want to?"

"I just wanna be right with you. I don't expect more. I just want so badly to make all this up to you."

Giles genuinely smiled. "I understand, but I'm not the one you need to make it up to."

Jenny absorbed his words and nodded.

"Thank you for the book."

* * *

The protector breathed heavily and clenched her fists tighter and tighter until her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. She could feel the warm blood trickle down her skin and seep into the dress. Drusilla finally lifted the knife and wiped it with a dainty handkerchief. Libby watched the insane vampire admire her work and clean it to perfection. She couldn't see the torture Dru carved on her right upper arm and shoulder, but she could feel the piercing sting left behind.

"It's lovely. Right out of a dream…" Drusilla cooed. " _You_ are a protector nevermore." She clapped her hands and shrilled, "Where good once lived, evil will blossom within you. Just like it did with me."

"I'm nothing like you…" Libby growled through gritted teeth.

Dru giggled. "No, no you're not. 'Cause you are not free."

Suddenly, a puppy's whimper sounded from the corner of the room and Drusilla got up to scoop it in her arms. Libby gazed at it fearfully, but the vampiress unchained her from the wall and dragged her along.

"I brought something for you," Drusilla called out to a depressed Spike. "Poor thing. She's an orphan. Her owner died…" With a big smile, she swung Libby up and slammed her down on the long metal table. "Without a fight. Do you like her? Mm?" Dru grazed her hand inside Spike's shirt and captured his attention. "I brought her especially for you, to cheer you up. And I've named her Sunshine. Open wide."

Libby groaned in disgust, but the vampires ignored her…just like Spike did the puppy being shoved in his face.

"Come on, love. You need to eat something to keep your strength up. Now…" Drusilla flew the puppy like an airplane and said, "Open up for Mummy."

"I won't have you feeing me like a child, Dru." Spike harshly replied as he tried to roll away.

"Why not? She already bathes you, carries you around, and changes you like a child," Angelus taunted. "I see Libby has come back out to join us."

"Why, Angel, where have you been?" Drusilla inquired. "The sun is almost up and it can be so hurtful. We were worried."

"No, we weren't." Spike and Libby said at the same time, earning an angry and slightly amused glare from the blonde vampire.

Drusilla hissed at Libby and then responded, "You must forgive Spike. He's just a bit testy tonight. Doesn't get out much anymore."

"You're welcome," teased Libby.

"Why can't I eat her again?" Spike snarled and sneered at the helpless protector; tantalizing blood still fresh on the surface of her body.

"Because I need her alert and that means alive and honestly, if anyone's gonna eat her…it'll be me." Angelus smiled and slid his way on the table to sit uncomfortably close to Libby. He leaned over to smell her wound and saw the effects of a night with Drusilla. "Looks like you had fun."

It resembled something of a gothic tattoo, only her skin was ripped and raw and her blood served as the ink. Twists and curves of sharp lines spread out from her shoulder around to her upper arm and turned inward ending at the top of her inner elbow. However, what was embedded in the midst of torturous lines mattered most: _Provoker_. Angelus grinned and could smell the heavy blood loss and see how deep the wounds went. If this wasn't taken care of the wound would surely become infected.

Angelus loomed over the brunette and licked the bloody design. He moaned in pleasure when a few drops of her blood touched his tongue. Libby writhed underneath him, but the vampire was much stronger. He bent his lower arm across her chest to hold Libby down and propped himself over her stomach on his other elbow.

"I admire strength, Libbs, I really do. But I've starved you for a couple nights now and Dru here has drained you quite a bit, so let's not pretend that you have any energy left all right?" Libby looked up at Angel's face with exhausted eyes. She couldn't help it, all of her strength disappeared from her body and the protector went limp. "See? Isn't that better?" Angelus jumped off the table and spread out his arms. "Now, we can get on with the night."

"Oh!" Drusilla suddenly wailed as visions began to flood her mind.

"Dru, what is it, pet?" Spike asked.

"The air…it worries. Someone, an old enemy, is seeking help. Help to destroy our happy home."

As she whimpered and gripped her stomach, Libby's eyes widened and her heartbeat raced. Jenny was translating the curse. She was afraid they had already entered _Passion_ and now there was nothing she could do.

Angelus threw the chair at the head of the table across the room and stared the protector down. "What old enemy?"

"You're over a hundred years old, I'm sure you have lots of those."

He hung his head and touched foreheads with her. Angelus' nose buried in her hair and he cupped the sides of her face. Abruptly, he thrust her into a sitting position. "Wow, you're wrists got real banged up." Libby heard the cuffs unlock. "How 'bout we take a break from these chains?"

Libby felt the cuffs leave her skin, but before she could relish in the feeling, Angelus spun her around and brutally grabbed her wrists. She yelled at the painful contact and tried to wriggle free, but she was too weak.

"Now, just to make sure you can't use your telekinesis," Angelus broke her wrists and the vampires could hear the bones snap even as Libby's scream cut through the air. Laughing, Angelus cracked each and every finger.

Libby shrieked so loudly that she thought her lungs might pop like balloons. She had never broken a bone before and now both wrists and all ten fingers were shattered. The pain was excruciating and the sight of some of the bones protruding from her skin along with the flowing blood and dark bruising made her hot and cold at the same time. Libby cried out and rocked back and forth as Angelus snickered.

"So, Libby, who's the old enemy out to destroy us?"

She cried with every wavering breath she took and roared, "Not them! Just you! And it doesn't matter what you do! Break me a thousand ways or tear Buffy's life apart person by person! You're going to hell! Literally! And the slayer's gonna send you there!"

Angelus glared at her, ready to tear her throat out, but then something happened. Libby's scream echoed from her soul at a volume even the most evil vampire recorded had never heard before. She arched back as a new, unbearable pain racked her body. _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_ The broken bones were resetting themselves and it was more torturous than breaking them in the first place. Libby sobbed and lost her breath and she shook all over. She wanted to die. And Angelus sensed it.

"Oh, Libby…" Angelus hummed as he caressed his hands up her legs. "You're gonna be my masterpiece."

* * *

Buffy and Willow sat on the slayer's bed surrounded by cloves of garlic and clutching stakes in their readied hands. And yet, the bed seemed too large for them. It was as if every precaution they took was for nothing because that natural and confident force field they instinctively depended on had been diminished too many nights ago.

"Thanks for having me over, Buffy. Especially on a school night an' all," Willow nervously said.

"No problem," Buffy looked around the room and it appeared dark with all the lights on. "Hey, sorry about your fish."

"It's okay. We hadn't really had time to bond yet. Although, for the first time, I'm glad my parents didn't let me have a puppy."

Buffy felt like she couldn't listen. She heard her best friend's words and sympathized with her, but it was hollow. The slayer had an overcasting shadow scraping the pit of her stomach and she was petrified to acknowledge what it might be.

"It's so weird…" Buffy whispered. "Every time something like this happens, my first instinct is to go to Libby and then run to Angel. I can't believe it's the same person who took my protector away from me. He's completely different from the guy that I knew and Libby's probably wondering where I am and why I haven't saved her. I'm the worst slayer there's ever been."

Willow turned to her and said with great confidence, "No you're not. And Libby knows you. And I don't mean because of her power, she knows you because you're her sister. So Libby will hold on until you're able to take on Angel. She's strong. She'll survive this just like we will."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Besides, Giles is right. The only reason he has Libby is to get to you because…you're still the only thing he thinks about."

* * *

Libby lay on the table. She was alone. She couldn't move. There was a glass of water with a long straw. It hurt to drink, but she sipped on the cool liquid anyway.

She couldn't lift her arms or bend her wrists or move her fingers. Her lungs felt like a semi-truck was lying on top of them. She could barely stretch her legs and there was no wiggling her feet. Her own blood stained the table and she was drenched in it. She was bruised in so many places that she was afraid there was severe internal bleeding. Her hair was let down and her shoes discarded. Her dress was torn on the left sleeve and along the bottom. She was a doll left on the table to be played with later.

"Buffy…"

* * *

Buffy and Willow walked to the front of the school, but neither were in a good mood.

"Well, good morning," Xander glumly greeted. "What did you two do last night?"

"We had kind of a "pajama party sleepover with weapons" thing," Willow answered.

When no snarky comment followed, Buffy looked at Xander and asked, "How bout you?"

"More nightmares."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Willow felt for her friends, but unfortunately she had to reply, "I have to go. I'd stay, really, but I have a class to teach in about five minutes and I have to arrive early to glare disapprovingly at the stragglers."

Ms. Calendar walked across the grass for the door in her matching floral top and skirt that melded together to make the illusion of a dress. She had just returned from purchasing the orb of thesulah and was determined to complete the translation that night.

"Oh, darn. She's here," Willow frowned and walked on. "Five hours of lesson planning yesterday down the drain."

Buffy watched Jenny get closer and closer and was overwhelmed by an urge to go and talk to her. She turned to Xander and said, "You know what? I'll see you in class."

Xander nodded and followed behind Willow. Images of his nightmare kept flashing in his mind, but would hide it like he'd been doing everyday. Even if today it was Libby dying in his arms and cursing his name.

"Hey."

Jenny's eyes softened in delightful surprise when Buffy randomly came up to her. "Hi."

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Is there something that…?" Jenny began. "Did you want something?"

"Look, I know you feel badly about what happened, especially now that Angel has my sister, and I just wanted to say…Good. Keep it up."

Jenny did not conceal the disappointment on her face and replied, "Don't worry, I will."

She tried to move on, but Buffy raised a hand to stop her. "Wait. Um… He misses you. He doesn't say anything to me, but I know he does. And I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to."

"Buffy, you know that if I have a chance to make this up –"

"We're good here. Let's just leave it."

Buffy swiftly turned around and disappeared into the crowd entering the front doors, but Jenny was filled with new hope. If Buffy was able to possibly begin to forgive her, than there was a real chance that she could make this right. She could prove her loyalty and intent of redemption…and her love for Rupert Giles.

Buffy marched down the hall and made her way to Giles.

"Buffy. So how was your night?"

"Sleepless, but no human fatalities. Or pictures of Libby."

"Good, that's good. I found a ritual to revoke the invitation –" Cordelia appeared out of nowhere and stared at Giles…who didn't like it. "To vampires."

"Oh thank goodness! I actually had to talk my grandmother into switching cars with me last night."

Giles blinking at Cordy's words and continued, "The ritual's fairly basic actually. It's just the recitation of a few rhyming couplets, burning of moss herbs, sprinkling of holy water…"

"All stuff I have at my house," Buffy replied as she followed her watcher.

"Hanging crosses…"

Giles explained the rest before Buffy and Cordelia had to go to class and then went back into the library. Finishing up the few things he had to do as librarian, Giles retired in his office to write in his watcher's journal. He flipped through the pages, but the pages stuck together so he ended up farther than where he should've been. However, he found something he never expected.

_Hey Giles. I hope I'm writing this on the right page. I know you have a habit of flipping backwards and not forwards in your journal so I did the episode math and I should be in the right area. If not, I hope I'm earlier rather than later because this is important. After I almost died, I've been kind of paranoid. It never occurred to me that I wouldn't know what would happens to me since I know what happens to all of you, but clearly that is my weakest spot. So I'm writing this just in case of another spell, or a demon took my memory, or god-forbid I'm dead. All right, here it is: Jenny's going to give you a book to help you find a spell to un-invite vampires. Not that night but the next, Angel is going to come to the school and Jenny will be there. She's trying to make up for everything and Angel WILL KILL HER before she has a chance to. Angel is going to kill Jenny. I don't know what will become of her if she lives and I don't know if I'm even supposed to do anything to try to save her, but what I do know is that she loves you and you love her and I think you deserve to be happy. All I ask is that you be safe, Giles. If I had to choose between you and Jenny, I'd choose you every time. So please be safe and I hope I will be too. I'd much rather tell you this in person._

Giles looked up from the journal and for a moment his heart stopped beating. Jenny.

* * *

Joyce drove into the driveway after some nighttime grocery shopping and the moment she parked, Angel came up and opened her door.

"Mrs. Summers, I need to talk to you," He said desperately.

She got out of the car with a paper bag in her arms and replied, "You're Angel."

Angelus beamed. "Did Buffy tell you about us?"

"She told me she wants you to leave her alone."

"Oh, I can't. I can't do that."

"You're scaring her."

"You have to help me. Joyce, I need to be with her. You can convince her. You _have_ to convince her."

Angelus hyperactively followed Mrs. Summers as she tried to reach her front door, but he was doing a frightening job of slowing her down and getting her heart rate up.

"Look, I'm telling you to leave her alone."

He could see the resolve fading in her eyes and the fear taking over. "You have to talk to her for me, Joyce. Tell her I need her."

"Please, look, I just want to get inside, okay?" Joyce said as she reached for her keys, but she dropped the bag doing so. Angelus dropped down and insanely went to collecting the oranges and throwing them back into the bag.

"You don't understand, Joyce. I'll die without Buffy. She'll die without me."

"Are you threatening her?"

"Please! Why is she doing this to me?"

"I'm calling the police, now." Joyce got up and scrambled to the door, but her hands were trembling so much that she could grasp the right key.

Angel stalked over and slyly sneered down at her fiddling fingers whispering, "I haven't been able to sleep since the night we made love." Joyce stared up at him in shock. "I need her. I know you understand."

"Just leave us alone," Mrs. Summers demanded as she finally opened the door.

Angel was about to step in, but an invisible wall smacked into him just like Buffy's body language as she descended the stairs.

"Verbis consensus recisus est." Willow concluded the incantation.

"Sorry, Angel. Changed the locks."

The slayer slammed the door in his face and went up to one of the windows and whispered, "And don't think I won't come for Libby next."

* * *

Giles stood outside Jenny's classroom and listened to her type. He didn't know what she was doing, but at this point it didn't matter. All he was sure of was that the sun had gone down and it was the night Libby said Angel would murder his love.

"Hello?" Giles gently said.

"Oh!" Jenny jumped as she minimized the window. "Hey."

"You're working late."

"Special project."

"So I'm told."

Jenny frowned, curious. "By who?"

"Libby, actually. She left me a note in my journal." Giles answered as he leaned against the edge of her desk.

"She wrote you what I was doing?" Jenny nervously inquired.

"No, she didn't. It was regarding something…else."

"Oh, well, did she mention that I spoke with Buffy today?"

"No?" Giles asked, perking up a little.

Jenny coyly looked down and then up at Giles through her eyelashes. "She said you missed me."

"Well, she's…a meddlesome girl. Just like Libby."

"Rupert, I don't want to say anything if I'm wrong, but I may have some news. Now, I need to finish up here. Could I see you later?"

Giles was about to smile with joy, but he knew this wasn't the time. "Jenny, you need to go home for the night and stay inside."

"What? Why?"

Giles thought for a moment. He didn't want to frighten her and cause a panic so he replied, "Libby said that the school is a dangerous place to be tonight and I don't want you to be at risk. Is it possible to do this at home?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I have to do it here."

"Then do it tomorrow. Please, Jenny. I need to know you're safe."

She got to her feet and placed her hand on his. "I'll get my things and leave as soon as I can."

Giles smiled in relief. "Good, good. Then perhaps _tomorrow_ night, you could stop by my house?"

"Okay."

Giles continued smiling and then kissed her on the cheek. Jenny stared at him all starry eyed as he left and then turned back to her computer.

* * *

"I don't see why you're putting yourself through all this," Spike said as he rolled up to her. "It's only the teacher. It's not like it's your slayer or your watcher. Why in the world would you go through all this for a bloody computer teacher?"

Libby slightly lifted her head and caught his eye. She was dangling from the ceiling now. Her hands were clasped in the chains again, only they were bolted far above her head. The protector's toes grazed the ground, but she was out of energy to dispense in holding herself up. Angelus had broken and re-broken her bones so many times and let Drusilla cut into her flesh over and over that Libby could barely talk anymore. Her voice was nearly destroyed.

"You wouldn't understand…"

Spike came closer. "What's that, love? I can't hear you with all that wheezing."

At his chuckle, Libby knew that was a lie. "How could you understand loyalty when you have none?"

"I understand loyalty," growled Spike

"That's not what I mean," Libby coughed. " _You_ are loyal, but no one around you is." Spike was about to defend his sire and renounce his allegiance to Angel, but Libby wasn't finished. "You would do anything for Dru, but she has no problem spreading her legs for Angel whenever he tells her to."

"Shut up!" Spike yelled and rolled close enough to grab her ribcage. Libby released an open hiss and Spike ordered, "Never speak of Drusilla that way again."

"Why? You know it's true. That's why you hate Angel so much and rightfully so. But it takes two to tango and Dru really likes to do the tango to Angel."

Spike gripped her harder to the point of reopening wounds and making her ribs crack. "He's going to kill your teacher, Protector. When he comes back, you tell me if being loyal was worth it."

* * *

Jenny highlighted the text and sent them through the translation program. As it loaded, she glanced at the clock. It had been much longer than she planned to stay, but she was so close. How could she not see it through?

When it completed, Jenny saw the beautiful and accurate translation. "That's it. It's gonna work! This will work." She saved it onto the yellow floppy disk and as it came out she printed the results at the same time.

Angel's face appeared out of the shadows and made Jenny gasp and bound to her feet in defense. "Angel. How'd you get in here?"

"I was invited. The sign in front of the school: _Formatia trans sicere educatorum_."

" _Enter all ye who seek knowledge_."

"What can I say? I'm a knowledge seeker."

Giles words of warning sounded in her head and she realized that this is what he meant. If she had listened and not been so intent on completing the translation that night, but she wanted to help.

"Angel, I've got good news."

"I heard. You went shopping at the local boogedy-boogedy store," Angel taunted. "Not that Libby was much help with that. I tortured and _tortured_ her, but in the end, I had to send Drusilla."

"Oh, god…" Jenny breathed.

"Oh yeah," Angel mocked. "Libby hasn't been faring too well."

"What've you done to her?"

Angel sadistically smiled and chose to ignore her. "The orb of Thesulah. If memory serves, this is supposed to summon a person's soul from the ether." He tossed the orb in his hands and caressed it like it was a living organism when it glowed. "Store it until it can be transferred. You know what I hate most about these things?" Angel threw it on the chalkboard at it shattered into thousands of pieces. "They're so damn fragile. Must be that shoddy, Gypsy craftsmanship, huh?"

Jenny inched her way to the door and found it locked. She tried to force it open, but it was no use. She watched him go to her computer and see what she had re-created.

"I never ceased to be amazed by how much the world has changed in just two and a half centuries. It's a miracle to me. You put the secrets to restoring my soul in here!" He smashed the computer onto the floor, making it catch fire and pulled the paper out of the printer. "And it comes out here. "The Ritual of Restoration." Wow. This… This brings back memories."

Angel ripped the paper and Jenny gasped, "Wait, that's your…"

"My cure? No thanks. Been there, done that… Déjà vu just isn't what it used to be." He looked down at the fire and smile, squatting next to it after burning the paper. "Boy, isn't this my lucky day? The computer and the pages. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone."

Jenny began to silently walk across the room to make it to the other door, but it didn't matter. Angel looked up at her movement with his vamp face on.

"And the teacher makes three."

Jenny bolted, but Angel cut her off and threw her so hard against the locked door that it crashed open leaving a bleeding gash on her forehead. Jenny looked back to see him smile and wasted no time in fleeing for her life.

"Oh good. I need to work up an appetite first."

* * *

Giles looked at his watch and worried about the time. Of course, Jenny should have been home by then, but he had read and reread Libby's note too many times. He went to the phone and dialed Jenny's number. No answer. He tried again in case she had already gone to sleep. Still no answer.

"Jenny…"

* * *

She dashed through the halls and tried to open the front doors of the school, but they were locked. Seeing him behind her and catching up, Jenny took another path. She made it outside on the balcony winding along the side of the building with Angelus right on her tail. The teacher made it to a corridor but at the end of it was another locked door. There was no other way. It was through those doors or die. The adrenaline heightened in her survival instinct and she was able to force the doors open just in time. She shut them on a growling Angelus and ran down the hall. Angel pulled on the door several times until he finally opened it.

By the stairs, she found an abandoned janitor cart and slammed it into him as he came after her. Jenny ran up the stairs and as she did she heard a voice.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Giles called out for her when he broke his way into the school.

"RUPERT!" She cried out for him as she crossed in front of the second story window in the front of the school.

Giles looked up and sprinted for the staircase that led to her. Jenny called for him again, but it was cut off by a scream when Angelus was suddenly in front of her.

"Jenny!" Giles called out again as he raced up the stairs.

Angelus laughed and placed a finger on her lips. "Sorry, Jenny. This is where you get off."

As he gripped her neck in order to twist it, Giles came up behind him and staked him in the back. Angelus yelled out in pain and this loosened his hold on Jenny. She escaped him and ran to Giles, who immediately directed her down the stairs, shouted, "Go! Hurry!"

Angelus pulled the stake out of his back and he could feel the splinters grazing his heart. "Dear Watcher. You're losing your touch in your old age."

Giles and Jenny ran down the hallway, but Angelus suddenly leapt on top of Jenny and before Giles had time to turn around and thwart him, Jenny screamed as his fangs viciously bit into her neck.

"Jenny!" Giles shouted as the blood freely poured from her neck and Angel snarled as he gnawed and gulped it down.

The light was fading from her eyes and the strength was fading from her limbs. Giles was watching her die. It took seconds to remove the cross from the back of his pants and Angelus was forced to drop Jenny's body to the ground. He went after Giles, but the watcher stabbed the vampire in the neck with the cross. It gave him enough time to carry Jenny out.

He put her in his car and broke every speed limit to get her to the hospital. Giles held a handkerchief over her wound and applied to pressure to stop the bleeding, but he could feel the cloth absorbing too much and Jenny looked so pale.

"Stay with me, Jenny. Please, hold on," He kept whispered through the choked back tears.

The watcher swooped her up in his arms and yelled for help inside the hospital walls. Nurses came with a gurney. They took her vitals and gave her fluids. They asked him what happened. "An animal bit her," he said. Giles never let go of her hand. Nurses had to pry him off when they rolled her through the emergency room doors. "We'll let you know how she is as soon as we can," they said. Giles barely heard. The woman he loved was dying. He failed her.

* * *

Angel had cleaned himself up and walked over to Buffy's house. He could see through the windows very nicely. It was so kind of his lover to leave the lights on for him. He watched as he saw Buffy and Willow walk into the dining room.

'Any moment now,' he thought.

The phone rang. Buffy went to answer it.

"Hello? Giles?" On cue, her face fell and she frowned in horror as tears threatened to spill from her eyelashes. Angel smiled triumphantly.

The slayer sunk to the floor and Willow took the phone. "Giles? Really? No! No! No!" Angel smiled again.

It was a priceless moment and he had molded it to perfection.

* * *

Angel returned to the factory with the same grin on his lips and dark spark in his eyes. He strode right up to Libby and unshackled her. The protector slumped to the ground in a heap of meat and bone.

"My sweet, beautiful…Provoker," Angelus snickered as he pet her head, entwining his fingers in her hair. "I tasted your teacher tonight. I'm not as big of a fan of Gypsy as I used to be, but Jenny had something special in her blood."

A tear trickled from the corner of her eye and landed in a lonely, cold circle on the floor.

"Giles tried so valiantly to save her. He even stopped me from breaking her neck with my own hands, but I must say it was so much more satisfying to have her die in his arms. I suppose he has you to thank for that."

Libby shut her eyes and did her best to maneuver her body into a ball. "I'm sorry, Giles…" Libby whispered so softly not even Angel heard her. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Giles?" Buffy asked as Cordy and Xander drove up in her car.

"No luck," he answered. "By the time I got to the hospital, the nurses said he'd already left."

"Cordelia, will you drive us to Giles' house?" Buffy asked.

"Of course," Cordy seriously and empathetically replied.

"Don't you think he wants to be left alone?" worried Willow.

"I'm not worried about what he wants. I'm worried about what he's gonna do."

They all got into Cordelia's car, but it was too late. Giles had already packed all of his best weapons and firepower…leaving the picture Angelus drew of himself drinking from both Jenny and Libby on the table. Clearly it was a sketch of fiction, but Giles had left rationality behind.

Xander carefully opened the door and called out, "Hello? Giles?"

Everyone slowly stepped in so they wouldn't spook him, but the place was empty. Xander found the picture and repulsively sighed, "Oh god…"

Buffy took it from him and grimaced. She ripped it to shreds.

"Look, all his weapons are gone," Willow observed as Buffy went upstairs to check for anything else Angel might have left.

"But I thought he kept his weapons at the library?" Cordelia asked.

"No, those are his everyday weapons. These were his good weapons, the ones he breaks out when company comes to visit." Xander gravely answered.

Buffy came back down, but stopped half way. Willow looked up and asked, "So he's not here?"

"Then where is he?" Cordy added, getting worried.

"He'll go to wherever Angel is." Buffy replied.

"That means the factory, right?" Willow asked, growing fearful. "Where he's keeping, Libby. Where Angel says he'll kill her if –"

"Anyone goes there. I know."

"So Giles is gonna try to kill Angel anyway." Cordelia mused along with them.

"It's about time somebody did." Xander's voice was stronger, bold even.

"Xander!" Willow tried not to scold, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't the time. Emotions were running way too high.

"I'm sorry, but lets not forget that I hated Angel long before you guys jumped on board the band wagon. So I think I deserve something for not saying, "I told you so" long before now. And if Giles wants to go after the _fiend_ that –" Xander picked up the pieces of the picture and shouted, " _Violated_ his protector and nearly murdered his girlfriend, I say, "Faster, pussycat. Kill, kill!""

"You're right," Buffy agreed.

"Thank you."

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' revenge scenario."

"And what's that?"

"It's gonna get him killed. And Libby too."

Xander took in a deep breath and stared the slayer down. "Which is why I wish I was there with him. I could give my life for hers."

Everyone stared at him astonished at his self-sacrificing words, but no one knew what to say. Except for Buffy.

"I know you would, but not today."

* * *

Libby lay freed from any chains on the floor. She tried summoning the will to hurl them all into the metal walls so hard they'd be unconscious for hours, but she could barely turn her head. If this was Angelus warming up – seeing as how he hadn't even bitten her yet – what was she truly in for?

"Are you insane?" Spike yelled up at Angel. "We're supposed to kill the bitch, not leave punctured gag gifts in her friends' laps."

"But, Spike, the bad teacher was going to restore Angel's soul."

"What if she did? If you ask me, I find myself preferring the old Buffy-whipped Angelus. Because this new, improved one is not playing with a full sack. I love a good slaughter as much as the next bloke. But his little pranks and turning the protector into a bloody bruised peach will only leave us with one incredibly brassed–off slayer. And what if _Provoker_ over there were to get her strength back? Hmmm? We'd all be dead before sunrise!"

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Roller Boy. I've got everything under control."

Something crashed onto the table Libby was on only moments ago and it was lit up in flames. Drusilla lifted Libby up from where she rolled to the floor and put her across Spike's lap so he could roll them both out of the way. Angelus went around the table only to get an arrow through the shoulder. And in strode Giles. He lit a wooden club on fire and right after Angel got the arrow out of his flesh, the watcher repeatedly hit him in the face with the flames.

"Geez! Whatever happened to wooden stakes?" Angel grunted as Giles beat him to the ground.

Drusilla went forward to help, but Spike pulled her back. "Uh-uh. No fair going into the ring unless he tags you first."

Giles struck the vampire again and again and when he caught sight of Libby – wounded, weakened, waning Libby – Giles found new rage.

"You took my child! Tortured her!" The watcher seared the flames into Angelus' face and relished in the scream that escaped his throat. "And you rip into my love's throat! Tear and drink the life out of her!" Giles did it again and Angelus went down into the stairs. "Did you think there would not be retribution?"

He lifted the club into the air, but Angel grabbed hold of it before Giles could strike him again. The vampire seized the watcher's throat and Giles soon dropped the flaming wooden weapon.

"All right. You've had you're fun. But you know what it's time for now?"

Buffy kicked him in the back and threw him into the staircase. "My fun!" She kicked him again as Giles fell to the floor unconscious.

Drusilla and Spike began to escape, but Libby found inspiration and in that inspiration: strength. She pushed off of Spike and flung them into the direction they were already going. It hurt her to her marrow, but Libby rose to her feet and headed toward her slayer.

Buffy had cut him off on the metal balcony above the flames and fought him off. She was doing well. She maintained the upper hand and was winning the fight. Angelus came back at her, but she flipped him over and hit him again and again.

"Buffy," Libby called out with all her might.

The slayer stopped and saw her protector. Everything froze. She barely recognized her beneath the black, purple, and blue and blood stained dress. However, the protector's eyes showed endurance and resilience and it gave the slayer hope.

Libby slowly came over as Buffy resumed hitting him. Angelus started to bleed and with that one fateful hit, he saw his way out.

"Gonna let your old man just burn?" Angel laughed as the girls stared at Giles lying on the floor below them.

In one swift movement, Angelus threw Buffy over the railing as he trapped Libby in his arms, but Buffy held on to her sister. The vampire tried to pull Libby back, but they wouldn't let each other go.

"You can't have both," Angel cruelly declared. "Your protector or your watcher."

Buffy stared up into Libby's sorrowful eyes and tears fell out of her own. "No! Libby, please! Hold on to me!"

"He's right. There's no time for both." Libby croaked out as she loosened her grip.

"No! I promised you! I can save you!"

Libby breathed deeply and sadly smiled at her slayer. "I know."

The protector released her slayer's hand. "NO!" Buffy screamed as she fell and collided with the floor. She looked up to see Angel knocking Libby out and slinging her over his shoulder, disappearing into the shadows.

"I will save you!" Buffy called out. "I promise I will never stop looking for you! Don't give up, Libby!"

Buffy sniffed back her tears enough to get Giles on his feet and lead him outside. Once the night air entered his lungs, the watcher came to and his memory was cleared of the smoke. He brushed away from Buffy and looked about them.

"Where's Libby?" When Buffy shook her head, his full anger spilled on her. "Then why did you come here? This wasn't your fight!"

The slayer lost it and punched her watcher in the face. He fell to the ground and it was like all of his anger left him and all that was left was despair.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Buffy dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around him as they both cried. Tears of anguish, tears of loss, tears of hopelessness. They both clung to each other, but it wasn't enough. Not that night.

"You can't leave me! I can't do this alone. I need you now more than ever."

* * *

Giles held Jenny's hand as the machines beeped away. Her skin was warm, but her body was lifeless. It looked like she was sleeping, but the doctors say she may never wake up. It was possible, but with the major blood loss she suffered it affected her brain so adversely that it was more likely Jenny would never awaken from the coma. It was best to say goodbye now, but Giles wasn't ready.

"In my years as watcher, I've lost too many people, but Libby and Jenny were the first I've loved."

Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you, for Libby, for Jenny, when I had the chance. I wasn't ready. But I think I finally am. I can't hold on to the past anymore. I can't afford to. Libby's life depends on it. Angel is gone. Nothing is ever gonna bring him back. But I can bring back Libby. And I will."

Just then, Willow sat down in Ms. Calendar's desk and the precious yellow floppy disk fell into the dark crevasse of desk and side table.

* * *

"Passion is the source of our finest moments: the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead." – Angelus


	17. Killed By Death

** Killed By Death **

Droplets of blood splattered onto stone. _Drip drop, drip drop_. A pool was forming underneath Libby's failing body. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly since her eyes burned from exhaustion. She couldn't see clearly anymore, not in daylight or darkness. Too much has been drained from her body. Not that it mattered to her heartbeat; it raced inside her chest and the cold sweat didn't help relieve her boiling insides. Libby couldn't take in more than quick shallow breaths and it wasn't because of the ropes tightly hanging her from the terrace tree. The human body could only take so much.

* * *

Buffy climbed onto a wall encircling the cemetery trying to ignore the sniffing and coughing her body kept forcing her to do. She jumped down and immediately fell. The slayer hated this. All she wanted was to find a connection to where Angel was keeping her protector, but night after night there was no trace. Buffy picked herself up and took out her stake. She refused to give up. Nothing would stop her from saving Libby. She walked through the plots and heard footsteps. Buffy readied her weapon only to nearly stab her friends. Xander and Cordelia screamed as they all came out from behind the crypt.

"Non-vampire, plus two," Buffy said.

"Hi," replied Willow.

"Man, Buffy. My whole life just flashed before my eyes. I gotta get me a life."

Ignoring Xander, Buffy asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be researching places Angel might be hiding Libby."

"I have been. But every place we've checked has been a dead end. I don't know what else to do but this. _You're_ the one who shouldn't be here. Buffy, you're sick." Willow made excellent points, but emotion has a tendency to trump logic when Buffy puts her mind to something.

"No, I feel fine. I mean, the world's spinning a little bit, but I like it. It's kinda like a ride."

"Half the school's out with this flu. It's a serious deal, Buffy. We're all concerned about how gross you look." Cordelia chimed in.

"I'm touched. Really. But I have work to do. I need to find a lead to Libby."

Willow compassionately urged, "Buffy, come on. We're out here so one night's rest is not gonna kill you."

"No, but it might kill Libby."

"You mean Angel might." Buffy turned from Xander and tried to walk away, but he pressed, "Buffy, this is not the time to challenge Angel for the ultimate fighting championship. He's at full strength with all the leverage and you're only half a slayer."

"Yeah, but I'm still the slayer. And as long as I am, Angel's not gonna kill anybody else, especially Libby."

Angel strode out from the darkness and taunted, "Ah, come on! Just one more. I mean, Libby tastes _so_ good."

Growling, he pounced on Cordelia and Buffy pulled him off. "Where is she?" Buffy screamed as she tried to stake him in the shoulder. Angel blocked her advance and asked, "Not feeling well, lover?" Buffy punched him and when he went to kick her, the slayer was able to grab his foot and throw him on his back. "That helped. Now tell me where my protector is!"

Buffy got too close and he kicked her all the way to the mausoleum where Libby first came to their reality. It gave her new fire, but every time she swung for him she missed and he laughed. Angel grabbed her throat and said, "You know, you being off you're game is kinda taken the fun out of all this." He struck her across the face and Buffy went down. "Nope, still fun." The moment she was on her feet, he hit her over and over until Buffy was pinned to the ground. "Uh-oh. This does not look good for our heroine. How will she ever save her protector now?"

As he lowered to bite her, Xander threw his jacket over the vampire's face and punched him in the gut. Since that felt so good, he kicked the soulless monster too. Repeatedly. However, when Angel launched back up all three friends held out their crosses.

"Take a walk, overbite," Xander ordered.

Backing away, Angel said, "We'll have to do this again sometime. I'd bring Libby, but she can't exactly stand."

"What've you done to her?" Xander desperately stepped forward.

"I haven't even begun to do her." Angelus' laugh disgusted all of them as he disappeared from sight.

Buffy sniffed the enraged tears down her throat, but the fever was taking over. "I told you guys to leave. I… I… need to find her… She needs me… I…" She collapsed, but it wasn't into darkness.

"Buffy? You're here." Libby shouted from across a line of blood.

They were in an all white room, but in the faded background it looked like her living room. Buffy looked down and saw the line was the mixture of their magical bond sealed in red, but what made her frown with the infinity symbol directly under the hilt. Libby stood on one side of it and Buffy stood on the other.

"Oh my god, Libby! What? Where are we?"

"No idea, but I've been in and out of this place for days."

Buffy darted for her protector, but she hit an invisible wall at the line of blood. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Angel is the worst host ever."

"How badly are you hurt?"

Libby paused. "Pretty bad, Buffy."

"Define pretty bad."

The protector didn't want to make her slayer feel guilty or scared, but there wasn't much of a choice now. "I think I have sepsis. I've been ripped open so many times it makes sense that my wounds would get infected."

Tears fell from Buffy's eyes and her hands started to shake. "Where are you?"

Libby's head jolted behind her. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"He's coming back…" Libby frightfully glanced at Buffy. "I'm waking up."

"What do you mean you're waking up?" Suddenly Libby's form faded. "Libby? Libby!"

* * *

"We need help!" Xander yelled as he ran into the hospital with Buffy in his arms.

"Somebody, please. Now!" Willow cried out.

A nurse came up to them and asked, "What happened?"

All three of them shouted an answer, but Xander took charge. "The flu, fainted, and fell. She's sick. Make it better."

"It's gonna be okay. Let's get her up."

Xander placed Buffy on the gurney and the nurses went to work. "The patient's unconscious. Pupils are unequal and unresponsive."

"What does that mean?" Cordy asked.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Willow asked as she held Buffy's hand.

"Please, you gotta give us some room."

The doctor came up and inquired, "What do we have?"

"High-grade fever, possible fractures."

Buffy moved and everyone froze. Her eyes stayed closed but her limbs appeared to be fighting against something invisible. "Libby! LIBBY!" Xander's heart dropped and Willow reached out to her while Cordelia just stared.

"Get her into Trauma One. Give her a CBC, chem seven, type and screen. And have a sedative ready!" She turned to the friends and said, "I'm sorry. You can't go any further."

"Someone should be with her," Xander protested.

"I'm sorry. You can't go any further."

The doors shut and Willow took frantic action. "I'll call Giles, tell him what happened. You call Buffy's mom. Tell her…not what happened. Just get her here."

Willow and Cordy bolted for the phones. Xander stayed and watched the bustling hallway through the window even though Buffy was out of sight. She was unconscious…why, _how_ was she calling to Libby?

* * *

"You smell horrible," Angelus said.

Libby stared at him with bloodshot eyes. "How bout a bath, then?"

Angelus chuckled and tore off the ropes. Libby crashed to the floor and didn't have the energy to cry out even though it felt like every bone in her body splintered through her veins.

"So black and blue…and red." Angel licked the bite marks and cringed. "I hate when blood gets infected. It's like moldy bread."

Libby trembled and asked, "Why aren't Spike and Drusilla here?"

"Because I wanted some alone time with you." Angelus caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. "But you're not gonna last much longer."

"So kill me. Get it over with."

"Why would I do that? When I'm still enjoying your company?"

Libby barely registered what happened next. Angel carried her from the abandoned mansion and whispered things like "an animal bit you" and "hit and run." Libby saw flashes of streetlights and cars, sounds of people and nightlife. It wasn't until the hospital that she became alert.

"What happened?" a nurse asked as Libby was placed on a gurney.

"We were supposed to meet by our spot in the park, but she didn't show. On my way to her house I saw her get hit by a car. It drove off before I could get the plates. She was just trying to get to me. As she passed out she said something attacked her on the way to the park. An animal I think?"

"Patient in and out of consciousness. Pupils are unequal but responsive."

"Please help her. I just want her to be okay." Angel sneered as soon as Libby was out of sight.

The nurses and doctor surrounded her as preemptive shots and necessary fluids were quickly administered. Libby's vision was blurred but she could've sworn she saw Giles leaning against a wall.

"On your right!" An orderly yelled and two beds swerved around each other.

Libby turned her head to see Buffy and Buffy turned her head to see Libby. Instantly, neither was out of it anymore. Buffy sprung up and started tearing the tubes from her flesh while Libby grabbed at the polls holding the fluid bags and hit the nurses with it.

"No! Let me go! No! No! Let me go! Stop it!" Buffy screamed as she fought them with all the strength she had.

"Get off me! No! Stop it! No! Please! Let me go! Get off!" Libby wailed. "Buffy!"

Everyone looked down the hall and every pair of eyes widened. For a moment no one remembered how to move…until, "GILES! Xander! Willow! Cordy! Please! Let me go!"

Xander was the first to start running and Giles was close behind. Joyce stayed with Buffy as did Willow, so she could narrate to Buffy what was happening. Buffy gripped onto her best friend with tears in her eyes. She needed Willow to stay with her.

"NO! Get that away from me!" The doctor pulled out a sedative and was about to stick it in her arm when Xander slapped it out of his hand. "Xander!"

"Libby," he sighed a brokenly elated smile at the sight of her. She was so…small. Weak and pale like a fleeting breath, her flesh was battered with indigo and maroon bruises with deep, brutal bites on her neck and wrists, and slightly distorted limbs from where bones were snapped like twigs. A fog had swept over her eyes and her cracked lips bled when she smiled up at him. Xander couldn't help it…he laid his head on her stomach and cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Libby rested one hand on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. She glared at the nurses, but softened when Giles came up and told them all to give them space. Libby reached a hand out to him and Giles took it gladly. Xander clung to the sheets hugging her fragile body and Giles leaned down to kiss her forehead. Cordelia finally walked over and sweetly went to untangle Libby's hair while Willow wept as she told Buffy what was happening.

"We have to get her to the ICU," the doctor pressed. "She's in critical condition that _needs_ to be addressed before it's too late."

"What does that mean?" Cordy shrilled. "She's gonna be okay, isn't she?"

"Not if we don't get her to the ICU."

Xander was pulled away from her by Giles and Libby immediately rolled away. She laid down so the nurses could put her on the drips.

"You can visit her tomorrow." The doctor looked over his shoulder and then lowered his voice to Giles. "And maybe you can tell me everything you know about her since the story the young man told when he brought her in doesn't match up to her injuries."

"Of course," Giles nodded.

Xander glared and went rigid with fury. Not even Cordelia's touch calmed him down. "I'm gonna kill him."

They all walked over to Buffy, a very alert and upright Buffy. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"They said she's in critical condition," Xander answered.

"How on earth did that happed to her? Where has she been?"

No one looked at Joyce. And thankfully, Giles handled it. "It must have happened tonight, on her way to meet them all."

"I need to see her." Buffy tried to hop off the bed, but the nurses wouldn't allow it.

"You can see her tomorrow. You two aren't going anywhere."

Buffy wanted to get them _out_. Run from this place and hide together under the covers of a warm, safe bed so Libby would know she was right there with her and Angel could never hurt her again. But it was clear that wasn't an option tonight.

* * *

Xander stood outside the ICU doors. He looked through the glass like he could see Libby but she was in a room off to the side. Buffy had been given a sedative to sleep a couple halls over. This wasn't a coincidence. Buffy and Libby being admitted in the same night. Angel was planning something and Xander was determined to see it fail.

Willow and Cordelia walked up to him so he asked, "D'you think they're gonna be okay in here?"

"I don't know. Lysette got her nose done here. She came in looking for the Gwyneth Paltrow and it looked more like the Mr. Potato Head," Cordelia replied.

"Cordy."

"Buffy and Libby aren't in here for cosmetic surgery," Willow said, offended for her friends.

"I know that," Cordy's voice turned defensive. "It's horrible to think about why Libby's in here so excuse me for focusing on something else."

Willow nodded apologetically, but realized, "Do you think Angel will attack them in here?"

"He can come in. It's a public building," Xander said.

"That's true."

"What could he do?" Cordy added. "After everything he's already done…what else is there?"

Xander turned toward the window again. "That's the million dollar question."

* * *

_2:27am_

Buffy wriggled awake, sweat glistening her skin and breaths heavy in her lungs. She opened her eyes to see a boy standing in the doorway. He couldn't have been more than 10, probably closer to 8. He walked away and was followed by a tall man in a black suit and hat…only it wasn't a man. It had long silver hair, rotting skin, a long crooked nose, and a smile full of monster fangs. Buffy blinked and suddenly saw Libby sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Killed By Death."

"What?"

"It's the episode we're in."

Buffy touched Libby's hand. She was solid. "Am I dreaming?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Libby looked around and winced when she shifted on the bed. "It feels like before so we're asleep but not quite dreaming? Maybe?"

"I don't get it. This has never happened before."

Libby frowned and limped into the empty, red-lit hallway. "I know, but then again… We weren't separated by something evil before."

Buffy followed and looked as the red flashed white, sending them to the ICU just outside Libby's room. "So is this how we can communicate when we're torn apart? Prophetic dreams turn into dream telepathy?"

"Sure. Why not? We are bonded by…" Libby glanced down at her feet when she felt something seep between her toes. "Blood."

They were standing in the Slayer–Protector Symbol. And it began to sink.

* * *

Whistling sounded from the double doors. Xander turned to see Angelus walk in holding a few white roses and a few light pink roses. He stood up and blocked the vampire's path.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Well, I'm pretty much family."

"Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no. I guess you can't."

"If I decide to walk into Libby's room and then Buffy's, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?"

Angel's voice was low, but Xander wasn't going to let him anywhere near his best friends. He refused to fail them again. He would die before letting him get close to Libby. "Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops trying to figure out your bogus story. Or the orderlies standing by if something _you_ did to her gets worse. But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?"

Angelus snickered. "The white knight. But who's knight are you? Which damsel do you love?" He leaned in as Xander looked down. "It must just eat you up that I got there first…willingly with Buffy, forcibly with Libby."

Xander's eyes shot up and he punched Angel in the jaw. "Hey! That's the guy who assaulted Libby Winters!" The cops turned, but Angelus already fled. All six roses were left on the ground, the only sign that the vampire was ever there.

Giles ran over and pushed Xander off to the side. "Officers, there was a man following both Libby Winters and Buffy Summers, but the girls got a restraining order against him. He hasn't been seen in weeks so I doubt he had anything to do with Miss Winters' injuries. After all, those bites aren't human."

The watcher was able to get the cops off the trail of Angelus and when he faced Xander, the teenaged boy said, "Why did you do that? They could've –"

"Gotten themselves killed by unknowingly tracking down a vampire?" Giles hissed. "I know you want Angel to pay, but don't make the mistake I did by putting innocent people in danger."

Xander nodded as Giles picked up the roses from the floor and threw them in the trashcan.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes to see Dr. Wilkinson standing over her. "Good morning."

"Could've fooled me."

"How're you feeling? Look's like your fever's gone down."

"Good. I can go see my sister."

She lunged forward, but Dr. Wilkinson put a hand on her shoulder to keep her on the bed. "Not so fast. Hmm…"

"Good "hmm" or bad "hmm?""

"The swelling's…gone. Does this hurt?"

Buffy shook her head. "No."

"Amazing."

"Then I can go see my sister, right?"

"No. Soon. We have to make sure that fever is gone. That's a strong virus you have and if you pass it to your sister…well, it would put her in more danger."

Buffy eased into the pillow and fiddled with the gold cross necklace. "How bad is she?"

"I've spoken with her doctor and he tells me she's touch 'n go."

"But what does that mean?"

Giles knocked on the door and asked, "May we come in?"

"Please. Maybe you can keep our patient from bolting to the ICU." Dr. Wilkinson turned to Buffy and said, "Rest. Hmm? For your sister's sake."

"Flowers milady," Xander presented her colorful balloons on a string.

"I think they call those balloons."

"Yeah, stick 'em in water, maybe they'll grow."

Willow plopped folders and books on Buffy's lap. "Not to be outdone."

"Homework?"

"It's my way of saying, "get well soon.""

"You know, chocolate says that even better."

"I did all your assignments, so all you have to do is sign your name."

Buffy's eyes became gleeful. "Chocolate means nothing to me."

Then they all turned to an empty-handed Cordelia. "Nobody told me I was supposed to bring a gift. I was out of the loop on gifts."

Giles stepped forward and said, "It's a tradition among, erm, people." Buffy giggled as Giles gave her a bag of grapes. "Well, did you pass the night well enough?"

"Not really. Something happened I thought you…" A nurse came around to check on Buffy's vitals so she said, "You know what? Let's take a walk."

The four brought Buffy outside in a wheelchair, but she couldn't enjoy it. "You must've gotten Libby some amazing stuff compared to the great stuff you brought me."

"Actually, they won't let us see her as of yet," Giles replied.

"Have they told you anything?"

"No," Willow said sadly. "They said we should contact family and we tried to explain, but…"

Buffy couldn't hear this. She put her hands on the wheels and forced Willow to stop pushing her onward. Looking up at her most trusted circle, Buffy demanded, "Is she dying?"

Xander refused to tear his eyes off his feet while Willow and Cordy looked to Giles. The watcher shuffled and finally said, "Libby was threateningly close to going into shock. I overheard the doctor say she should be passed the stage of treatment, but her vitals showed otherwise. If memory serves, Libby will be on an arterial line, getting a range of antibiotics and IV fluids. Thankfully, she was not put on mechanical ventilation…but there's still a chance she might. Libby's also lost a lot of blood –"

"Is she dying?" Buffy whimpered.

"Libby's strong. She'll fight this," Xander said.

Willow attentively pushed the chair forward and everyone started walking again. It was silent between them all for a while, so Giles said, "You were talking about, erm, stuff."

"Right, yeah," Buffy focused. "I had a dream last night. There was little boy and then I saw a monster following him. Libby said this was all "Killed By Death." She knows what's going on, but the thing is, is that we weren't dreaming exactly. It happened to us before when you guys brought me to the hospital. I saw her and talked to her. We're both conscious only we're not awake."

"That's why you called out to her…" Willow said.

"There's more. I couldn't reach her the first time because we weren't in the same place because last night I could. And there was this symbol added to ours drawn in blood on the floor."

"What symbol?" Giles asked.

"Infinity. Just under the hilt," Buffy pointed to her tattoo.

Giles sat on a nearby bench to ponder the meaning. "The double spiral symbolizes the bond between Slayer and Protector, the sword your destiny to fight evil, so perhaps the infinity symbolizes another aspect? I would have to – erm – read more into it."

"What about how we're able to communicate?"

"I would need my books."

"Then take Willow and Cordelia for research while Xander helps me get in to see Libby. I need to know how she is and what's happening to us. Not to mention the monster going after that little boy, something only Libby knows about."

* * *

The protector stretched herself awake. Beeping and humming echoed in her ears as she adjusted to the light. The room was full of machines – a heart rate monitor, pulse oximeter, arterial line – and several IV bags with tubes inserting into her veins. Everything in her body ached, but all the morphine burned so good. Soon, her eyes caught Xander standing outside and Buffy was peering out from behind a corner. He was distracting the orderlies and leading them far enough away for Buffy to sneak inside the room.

"Libby," she whispered and embraced her protector. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you in time."

"Eh, you were in a t-tough spot."

Buffy blinked at the mumbling words and asked, "What are the doctors saying? Are you gonna be okay?"

Libby's eyes grew wide and she giggled. "They seem really confused by me. Apparently, I should be dying but _instead_ I'm responding to treatment. They said at the r-rate I'm healing I should be, um, good to go in a couple of days."

"Oh thank god!" Buffy hugged her sister close to her heart. "I was so scared for you. I thought –"

"You know, being a medical _marvel_ they should def-f-initely be watching my vitals like paranoid hawks, but they not. Sure, I supernaturally heal myself, but they don't know that." Libby feebly flung her arms and fiddled with the tubes. "Ugh, "just rest" they say. Rest. I do like the bed though. It moves." She pressed the button and shifted down only to press it again to come back up.

Buffy giggled and checked out the bag of morphine. Three quarters down. "You're so high," Buffy whispered as she looked over her shoulder. When she saw the coast was clear, she said, "Okay, now I need you to try and focus. Giles, Willow, and Cordelia are researching why the infinity symbol was in our dream and how we're able to dream communicate in the first place."

"Good, 'cause I have _no_ idea."

"Who was the boy? And the monster following him?"

Libby squinted her eyes shut to remember the episode. "Boy, boy, little boy… I want to say, R-R-Ryan. Yeah! Ryan. He calls the monster Death, but its not. It's a monster that kills sick kids but doctors think it's natural, but it's _so_ not. I mean, come on! Its eyes worm out of its head and suck onto the kid's, sucking the life out of them. It's really gross and does it every night." Libby poked her head with an index finger. "I can't remember what it's called, but you have to be feverish to see it and if you break its neck it'll die."

"Fair enough. Except the special fever sight thing."

"You need to go find Ryan," Libby randomly grabbed Buffy's hand and it felt as powerful as a baby bird. "Tell him not to be afraid. That you'll save him."

"What about you? I haven't seen you in –"

Voices and movement were heard outside the door. Libby weakly pushed Buffy away. "You need to go before they catch you 'cause they'll start yelling again. Tell Ryan everything will be okay. I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Tonight or sooner."

"Hmmm. Tonight, right. Ha! That rhymes."

Buffy pitifully smiled and snuck out as Libby lay her head down. When Xander saw her vanish down the hall, he went to stand guard outside Libby's door. She waved at him and he waved back. 'I wish we could talk,' Xander mouthed. Libby tilted her head and they both laughed.

The slayer walked down the hall of the children's ward until she found Ryan in one of the rooms, drawing at a desk. She walked in and asked, "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Buffy."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Contagious."

"Nah. I already got what you got," Buffy said as she sat down next to him. "My sister told me about the monster you guys call, Death." Ryan peered at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. "She told me that grown-ups can't see it and that it comes for one of you every night." Buffy leaned over and saw the picture Ryan was drawing. The monster.

"How does she know that?" Ryan whispered, gazing up at her now.

"My sister knows a lot of stuff. She's really special and she sent me to tell you that everything's gonna be okay. That we're not gonna let this thing hurt you. _Any_ of you. Grown-ups don't believe you, right? Well, we do. We both know that there are real monsters. But there's also real heroes that fight monsters. And that's me and my sister."

"You can't fight Death."

"Ryan, listen to me. I promise you, it's not Death. My sister said so."

"How can she know?"

Buffy took a breath and smiled as she gently held his hand. "Because my sister is magical. The best, strongest person you'll ever meet. She's never been wrong and has never let anyone down. I trust her with my life and I promise you can trust her with yours too."

Ryan put the crayon down and smiled.

* * *

Libby felt someone softly touch her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Angel smiling down at her. Jolting, Angel pinned her down before she could use her powers.

"Good evening, beautiful," Angel breathed into her ear. "I see you've had visitors."

Libby struggled to see if Xander was all right but Angelus chuckled. "Your guard in shining armor fell asleep on the job."

"If you hurt any of them I'll have your ashes!"

"Ah, there's my girl."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Angelus seemed offended. "I want you at your best, of course. What fun are you to me dead?"

Libby scowled. " _What do you want?_ "

Angelus leaned closer and grazed his lips over her neck. "I want you to remember why you fight so hard to stay alive. I want you to cherish these moments with your friends because if you tell them where I keep you or that I'm coming back for you…I'll turn off Jenny's machines." At Libby's frightened stare, he said, "Yeah, she only a few doors down. And after Giles sees her corpse, I kill him."

"I hate you," Libby whispered.

"Don't worry, beautiful. You won't always hate me. One day you'll _need_ me."

"You plan on making me learn helplessness?"

Angelus winked. "Something like that." He looked at the new bag of morphine. "I think it's time for a little more, don't you?" He pressed the button. Libby felt a new rush of relief enter her system and it immediately made her brain fuzzy.

She watched him leave and relaxed when he didn't touch Xander. However, she relaxed so much she quickly fell asleep. It was too cruel. Putting her so close to everyone only to rip her away… _again_. Is this what he did to Drusilla before he killed her entire family? Did he get off on destroying the illusion of hope surrounding her? Libby couldn't dream straight and it felt like hours before she found her way.

"Libby!" Buffy shouted as she ran through the infinity symbol in the hallway. "Dr. Backer, I saw the thing kill him. Sort of."

"Right, yeah, I forgot about that," Libby half-heartedly scolded.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"What? Oh, I-I'm fine," Libby distracted. "I actually just remembered something I needed to tell you."

"What?"

"The monster, the kids call it Death because its name _means_ Child Death. It likes children's wards because it's the best place for him to feed…and, uh, you've seen it before…not _seen_ , seen but its…work…when it killed your cousin."

Buffy lost her balance for a moment. "We can't let it kill any more kids."

"And we won't. Tomorrow when Giles comes with information you tell them the plan."

"What plan?"

"The one I'm coming up with right now while my mind is still conscious enough."

* * *

Buffy studied the drawing Ryan gave her as Giles and the gang walked in. "What do you know?"

Giles hesitated and leaned against the windowsill. "Very little is written about the infinity, but from what I was able to find, it seems – erm – that it means inspiration in the face death."

"Then why is your face so scrunched?"

"Well, it has a rather negative connotation. The infinity is meant to strengthen the bond between Slayer and Protector…when one's life is threatened."

Buffy clenched her jaw. "So this symbol only shows up when one of us is on death's door?"

"Yes, to-to tell you there is little time to waste."

"Is that why we can telepathically communicate in dream land?"

"I'm not sure," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. "As far as I understand it, this power develops when the Slayer and Protector are bonded for a certain amount of time."

"Like a milestone?" asked Willow.

"Oh, hmm, yes I-I believe it is."

Buffy huffed as she plopped her head backwards on the pillow. "So because Libby hasn't died for me yet we get a new power but the infinity shows up in said power because her life's in danger. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Anything new on the monster?" Willow kindly distracted.

"Yeah, it's name means "Child Death" and it kills by sucking the life out of kids even though it looks like whatever made them sick killed them. That's why it goes through the children's ward, picking them off one by one like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Of course, when someone like Dr. Backer starts curing the kids, the monster rips it to shreds. Libby said you can only see it with a fever and I can kill it by breaking its neck."

"Child Death…" Giles thought. "A Der Kindestod."

Everyone frowned. "Sure," Buffy said. "I'm going after it tonight."

"What? Buffy, slow down," Xander said.

"No. This thing killed Celia and I'm not letting it kill another child."

"It killed your cousin?" Willow was stunned.

"Yeah, Libby told me last night during our dream talk, which is when we came up with a plan. Willow, Cordelia and I are gonna sneak Libby out of her room while Xander stays to guard the hall. The four of us will get me some of that virus so I can see the monster. Willow and Cordelia will end up distracting some guards and we'll meet Xander in the hall to go to the basement and kill the Kindle snot."

"Kinderstod."

"That."

Suddenly, Joyce walked in with a cheerful, "Good morning." At the looks on all their faces she said, "Oh, it looks like I interrupted a secret meeting."

"You sure didn't." Cordelia awkwardly laughed.

"Honey, I just talked to the doctor and she said I can take you home."

Buffy went rigid. "No. I should stay here."

"But, honey, I thought you'd be ready –"

"Well, I think my symptoms are flaring up."

"She doesn't look well," Willow supported.

"Cause I'm not well. I feel all ooky."

Joyce put a hand on her daughter's forehead and asked, "Is this because you don't want to leave Libby in the hospital all alone?"

Buffy blinked. "Maybe."

"Honey, she's in good ha –"

"I'm not leaving until we can leave together."

Joyce sighed and gently rubbed her daughter's hair. "Honey, I know she's your friend, but you've been telling everyone in the hospital she's your sister."

Buffy looked up at her mom's smile. "I know, I just wanted to."

Joyce kissed Buffy's non-fever forehead. "All right. I'll talk to the doctor."

"So "take down Kindestod" on three?" Xander said once Mrs. Summers was gone.

They all nodded and headed out when Giles stopped by Buffy's bed and asked, "Did you tell Libby about Jenny?"

"No. She's been through enough as of late."

"Good, good. I'm going to visit her then as I still can't get access to Libby, if you don't need my help?"

Buffy smiled. "We got it covered…even after being tortured by my ex for days and days she still knows everything. Morphine makes it kinda hard though."

* * *

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordy all peeked their heads into the ICU hallway. Libby curled her lips over her teeth when she saw the image. They looked like Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, and Joey in the _Friends_ episode, "The One with the Late Thanksgiving," when they stuck their heads through the chain locked door. Xander broke off first and sat on a bench to guard. Buffy dashed for the door and Willow moseyed into the middle of the hall and Cordelia kept their exit clear.

"Curtain time," Buffy whispered.

Libby telekinetically slid the curtain to hide her bed and fled the ICU with Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia. It took the gang longer to get to the ICU since the nurses said Libby was pretty much restricted access so night was fast approaching. By the time they got to Dr. Backer's office the sun was setting. Buffy opened the fridge and found the vile of flu virus.

"Has anyone thought about how Buffy's gonna fight this thing with a 107 degree temperature?" Cordy asked.

Buffy looked to Libby. "Motivation."

She went to down the vile when both Willow and Libby yelled, "Buffy!" – "Don't!"

"What?!"

"Buffy, that's 100% pure. It'll kill you in an instant," Willow replied.

"Oh. They really should put that on the label."

Libby tapped the label and chirped, "They do."

Buffy looked and sheepishly smiled. Willow grabbed the water bottle from the fridge and a beaker from the counter. "It needs to be diluted."

"Okay, but this better work fast."

Willow put a droplet in the water, but it wasn't enough for Buffy. "Faster than that," she whispered so Willow put in another drop.

"Here's to my health." Buffy felt it instantly. She tripped over herself and needed Willow to help her walk while Cordy made sure Libby's legs had the strength to carry her. Thankfully, they all made it to the children's ward without toppling over and drawing attention.

"Libby, tell me again that this'll work because I feel like it's not."

"It'll work. I promise. You're okay."

"Okay. I'm okay."

They reached the door and looked in to find no children. "Where'd they go?" Cordy asked.

"We're late. They must've all gone down to the basement."

Following Libby's lead, the girls turned to find another way down when Dr. Wilkinson blocked their path. "What are you doing out of the ICU?" She demanded and then saw the state Buffy was in. "What's wrong? What's going on here?"

"They're not feeling well…" Willow stumbled.

"You should be in bed and _you_ need to be in ICU."

"No, please, you don't understand." Libby wailed as the doctor tried to lead her away.

"You two are coming with me."

"No!" Buffy shoved her and grabbed Libby and they bolted.

"She's sorry!" Willow called out as she and Cordy ran after them.

Dr. Wilkinson went to the phone and ordered, "Security. Come to the children's ward. We have a situation."

The girls didn't get far before two guards cut them off. "Okay, come on now. We can do this the easy way." At his words they looked at each other and something simultaneous happened.

"Frogs! Frogs! Get 'em off me! Oh, my god! Frogs! Get them off of me!" Willow screamed as she shook pretend frogs off her body.

"You need the frogs to go with your outfit! Stop brushing them off! They make the outfit!" Cordy screamed as she pretended to throw frogs at Willow.

Libby smiled as the guards ran for the girls, giving the slayer and protector the opportunity to get away. Dr. Wilkinson soon came on the scene and yelled, "Not them! The other two!"

"No more frogs," Willow said.

"Come on!" The guards ran after them, but Willow and Cordy knew they wouldn't catch up.

Buffy slammed into the wall where Xander was waiting, but Libby started to lose balance. Xander hurried over to them and helped hold them both up.

"We gotta get to the basement," Libby said.

"Yeah, I got you."

It wasn't until the stairs that holding them both became a problem. Libby was about to trail behind when Buffy said, "Hold Libby up. Make sure nothing happens to her." The slayer went on ahead and the protector didn't argue, just relaxed into Xander.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's horrible being stronger yet not nearly strong enough and not have your brain know it."

"As long as you're getting stronger."

They entered the basement and immediately heard the children screaming. Buffy picked up the pace with Xander and Libby right behind. They soon came upon the Kindestod hovering over Ryan…his pale dead eyes growing out of his head to latch onto a horrified boy. Libby swung her arm and sent the Kindestod flying into a pipe. She didn't see it, but she heard it. Ryan crawled away and stared at her in amazement.

"You make me sick," Buffy said and kicked him in the face.

It came back at her, but she punched it again and again as Libby lifted Ryan into her arms and Xander went to get the other kids out.

"You hurt him with your mind…" Ryan awed.

"It's my superpower."

"Wow, Buffy's right. You are magical."

The slayer got hit in the face and then thrown into a pipe when Libby passed Ryan to Xander. She fumbled to her slayer and whipped her arm in the general direction she thought the Kindestod to be and heard a thump. Buffy lunged for it and kicked it before it could get up. It grappled for her, but Buffy bent down and twisted its neck and far as it could go. _Snap_.

"You get it?"

Buffy flipped hair out of her eyes. "Yup."

The sisters hugged and then got wobbly so Xander came up behind them and it became a group embrace. Libby nuzzled into her best guy friend's neck as she held onto Buffy and said, "I like it here."

"We like it when you're here too," Buffy sweetly said.

"It's just not the same without you," Xander agreed. "But you two should probably get back to bed before one or both of you yak on me."

* * *

Angelus waited on the side of Libby's bed with a single pink rose. "You and Buffy kill the big bad monster?" He asked when she walked in. "I must say, you look _much_ better."

"I am." Libby flicked her hand and Angel flipped over a monitor. The protector ran out of the room because she knew there was no holding him off indefinitely. She wasn't strong enough yet, especially with the morphine clouding every part of her. Angelus growled as he pursued. Sharply turning down the hall, Libby screamed, "Buffy!"

The slayer darted out of bed and toward the sound of her protector's voice. "Libby?"

The brunette swung her arm out behind her and sent Angelus flying down the hall, but he was adaptable, strategic. Angel landed like a cat and once Libby turned away to pick up speed, he pounced. There was no way to react in time. Angelus was on her and she couldn't escape his grasp. Buffy ran around the corner and stopped dead. Angelus had Libby by the throat; his fangs ready to tear her open.

"Let. Her. Go."

"I think not. She's too important. Without her, my life is empty," Angel laughed.

"You are unbelievable! If you want to hurt me, _hurt me_!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Buff. I want to damage you beyond repair. And what better way to do that, then turn your protector?"

Libby's breath hitched and then a scream to shatter every eardrum in the hospital escaped her throat. Angelus' fangs chomped into her neck, blood freely flowing down her chest. Libby tried to free her hands but she was too weak. Buffy charged Angel, but she was still delirious with fever. He kicked her to the floor and held Libby's body over her so the blood could pour onto Buffy.

"She's mine, lover. Never to be your protector again."

Feet started pounding closer so Angelus flung Libby over his shoulder and ran out of the building before the guards gathered at the scene, leaving only a trail of blood on the tile for them. "Screw your warnings, Angel. I'm getting my protector back. No matter what."


	18. I Only Have Eyes For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND UNDERAGE RAPE

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND RAPE** _

** I Only Have Eyes For You **

Libby hung by her ankles, the chains cutting through her flesh and grinding against the bone. She tried to stretch her fingers, but her body was too heavy, too numb. Not that she could touch the floor anyway. And even if she could, the floor was thickly soaked with blood dripping from her neck, ribs, and thighs. Libby could feel herself becoming crusted and sticky with the blood painting her body, but she didn't have the strength to keep her eyes open to see the wounds.

 _Stay awake_ , she told herself. _Stay awake and fight_.

The protector knew if she fell unconscious there'd be no waking up. Whether she'd die or rise as a demon, it didn't matter. If she stopped fighting, it was over.

* * *

Buffy ran through the cemetery in search for any vampire. Either they would be one of Angel's or she could force them to sense out where he was hiding. After all, demons make it a habit to know where both allies and enemies live. It had been almost a week since she lost Libby in the hospital and since then there had been no slaying any vampire. Angel must have told them to lay low so there was no chance of Buffy finding her protector. She had run all over the Sunnydale sewer system and checked every abandoned property, or so she thought because clearly she was missing something!

The slayer screamed and slammed her heel into a tombstone. It cracked in half and crumbled over at the powerful kick. Buffy took a breath and tried to unclench her fists as she said, "She's not dead or a vampire. He would've sent her to me. There's no body or demon wearing Libby's face, so there's still time. She's not dead. She's not dead."

Buffy looked down at her watch and saw it was just past midnight. She had already checked with Giles about any more vacant buildings after saving a guy from shooting his girlfriend, so she raced directly home. Climbing through the window as to not wake her mother, Buffy immediately changed into her pajamas and willed herself to sleep. It had been a couple nights since the last time they spoke and Libby was delirious, weak.

"Libby?" she called out once she reached the glowing space.

It was a crystal white, glints of blue shining behind the faded forms of…wherever they were. Buffy couldn't tell. It wasn't the house or the hospital. She focused her eyes and began to see clearer shapes. A tree, maybe? Flowers? Stone? She stepped closer. Yes, stone. They were outside, somewhere. "Libby?" she called again.

"Buffy…"

Libby was lying flat on the ground, looking up at the white glow. Buffy ran over and bent down in a panic. The protector was pale, almost gray, with wilted limbs and stained scars. She tried to bring Libby's consciousness back to know that she was there with her, but there was no light left in her eyes. Buffy stopped shouting and leaned her head down to listen. _Thump…Thump…Thump…_ Libby's heart was dangerously weak and kept slowing down while her breathing was frighteningly shallow. The slayer examined her face and saw dried blood in the cracks of her lips. Buffy's eyes widened. It wasn't her blood; it was too spread out to come from a wound, not that there was one. Angel had gone through with his threat. He fed Libby his blood. He was trying to turn her.

And that's when she saw it. An infinity symbol marked in red beneath the sword hilt of the tattoo. It was darkening in red. Buffy knew that symbol connected them to death, so it getting darker could only mean one thing.

"Libby! Can you hear me?" Buffy yelled as she shook her protector's shoulders. "Libby, you need to wake up! You need to fight! Libby! Wake up! You're gonna die if you don't wake up! Libby! Wake up! Wake up! Libby!"

And suddenly she was gone, leaving Buffy to fade from the stonewalls into a nightmare.

* * *

Libby gasped and filled her lungs with twilight air. She caught a glimpse of the magenta and lilac sky blending into the daylight blue as she erratically pulled herself up. Every fiber of her body seized with new and desperate power from Buffy's telepathic cries as the brunette clawed at the chains binding her feet. Some fingernails broke as she worked the metal links but it quickly came loose. Libby flipped back as gravity brought her to the harsh floor and touched down in a harsh three-point landing. She tossed her hair over her face as the taste of blood touched her tongue. Libby's eyes sparked then glowered.

She made a run for the corridor, ignoring the intense shooting pains throughout her body, but as she turned to head down into the shadows Spike blocked her path. They stared at each other, stunned. Libby tilted her head at seeing him out of his wheelchair. How long had he been able to do something, to make a deal, and instead he sat and watched? She scratched the walls with bloody fingers and snarled. Spike readied himself for an attack as his intrigued blue eyes shown in the darkness.

"Well, well. Look who's risen," he jeered. "How're you feeling, love?"

Libby smiled and replied, "Human."

Spike's eyes widened just in time to get kicked in the face. He crashed down the stairs with Libby following. She jumped over him, but the vampire grabbed her deeply cut ankle. Libby shrieked at the raw pain shooting all the way up her leg as she slammed to the ground. Spike went to bite her, but Libby kicked his fangs with her free heel and sent him howling backwards. Launching to her feet, the protector tried for the door only to be grabbed by Spike and thrown across the stairs. She rolled back down with Spike's fists on her face. Libby blocked his next strike and muscle memory took over. All the knowledge left by the Black Widow went in to fighting William the Bloody.

She high kicked him in the face and struck him in the ribs, but he punched her cheek and kneed her in the stomach. She head-butted him and tripped him, but he jumped back up and threw her into a wall. As he came over she repeatedly blocked his blows but couldn't get the upper hand. No matter how Libby fought she could not get to the door. She was weaker, pained and Spike knew it. Libby took a breath. New plan. Spike attacked and Libby waited until he grabbed her throat. As his other hand went to lock her arm down, the protector twisted his wrist to free her neck and pushed the other away. In the one second she had, Libby forced herself up legs first and wrapped herself around Spike's neck and shoulders like a snake. Using her body as leverage, she aimed to flip them backward, sending Spike crashing to the ground underneath her.

"I see you still know that move," Spike wheezed.

Libby tightened her legs and said, "Yeah, I do. And you know what else I remember? Telekinesis." She placed her hand between his shoulder blades and gripped through his leather duster. "Let's see if I can rip out your heart without punching through."

She felt his heart wrench right before he roared in a way she can't even remember hearing on the show. Not when he was electrocuted, nearly staked, or tortured. Libby sneered and telekinetically tugged on the dead strings again. Spike struggled but when his heart tore from its natural, undead place, he shouted, "Wait, wait! Stop!"

"Why?"

"Angel and Drusilla will be here any minute…"

As he coughed at the release of his heart, Libby asked, "And you need to get back in the wheelchair or Angel will suspect your big bad plan to betray him?"

Spike sighed and answered, "Yes, Miss Know-It-All."

The protector pushed her hand into his back to send his heart to its resting place, only it wasn't gentle. Spike cried out as Libby stood over him. He managed to crawl into a sitting position on the stairs and smirked, "You'll never make it out of here without them catching you. Sun's almost up. The last of the shadows are forcing them back to home sweet home. Angel just can't wait to show it off to Dru tomorrow night. Especially the you hanging upside down part."

Libby glared but knew that if he were right, there wouldn't be a second chance to get out. Angelus would rip her throat out on the stone steps and count it a bonus win if she survived as a vampire. And after spending all her strength on fighting Spike, there was no way she'd even hope to win again Angel. She needed a guaranteed escape and to have that, she needed to regain more of her power, get a message to Buffy, and insider help.

"How badly do you want Drusilla back?"

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and growled, "You know the answer to that, pet."

"And you know that if I die, Buffy will kill _all_ of you. First Angel, then Drusilla, and finally you." They glared each other down as she continued, "But if you make sure Angel doesn't do anything to me for the next few nights, long enough for Buffy to get me the hell out of here, I promise that you and Drusilla make it out of this war alive."

"What about Angel?"

"Angel dies. End of story."

Spike wildly smiled and replied, "You just made your first deal with a demon, love."

* * *

The phone rang in Giles' office early that morning. He had just arrived and immediately put down his briefcase to pick up the phone, saying, "Hello?"

"Mr. Giles?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Martin at Sunnydale Memorial. I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news about Jenny Calendar. Do you have a moment?"

Giles' legs shook as he slumped down in his chair. He tried to find words to answer, but all he could do was remove his glasses and rub his eyes before the fearful tears could surface. "Y-Yes, yes, I-I have a moment."

It wasn't a long phone call. The doctor was professional and thoughtful as he informed the librarian. Giles hung up and was at a loss at what to do. He stood for a moment and then paced about the office before wandering out into the library. He tried to remember what he was going to do that morning, but his mind didn't need to remember. Giles' body did it for him. The bell ringing was what brought him back to the present. Students were leaving the computer lab – Jenny's computer lab – and Willow skipped up to him with a bright smile.

"Giles, I made them laugh. Did you hear? I did the joke thing."

"Yes, yes, so it seems," Giles mumbled as in truth he didn't hear. "I mean – uh – you did, indeed. Good – good show."

Willow frowned in concern and asked, "Giles, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I-I planned on stopping by to see if you needed any assistance, b-but then I got a call from–from the hospital."

"Oh no, what happened?"

Giles sat on the corner of the desk and softly replied, "What Angel did to Jenny, turning off her machines to distract from taking Libby, well…Jenny is slipping away. It's now next to impossible for her to-to wake up. The doctor used several medical terms to explain that her family should be getting her affairs in order."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Willow searched for something helpful to say, but she couldn't find any words inside her vocabulary brainbox. Then she remembered what she had found in Ms. Calendar's drawer when going through the syllabus and pagan website. "I, uh, I found this in her drawer. She told me it was a rose quartz." Willow handed it out to a choked up Giles. "And it has healing powers. I was going to see her after school and leave it with her to help, but I think she'd want you to have it."

Giles wiped away a stray tear as he accepted it and said, "Thank you, Willow, that's – that's very thoughtful of you." Without another word, he swallowed his pain and left the lab. Willow watched and hoped that the quartz would give him some peace. They could all use some.

* * *

Buffy's eyes fluttered in class as her history teacher gave quite a boring lecture. Something about a New Deal in agriculture and finance and child labor. Buffy just couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. Probably because of the dark nightmare she had. No images or actions, just a suffocating darkness where all she could hear was Libby screaming and Angel laughing. Buffy closed her eyes.

"Don't forget your assignments are due on Friday, class," a woman's voice said.

Buffy sprung awake, as her teacher definitely did not have a feminine voice. She was surrounded by students in 1950's clothing and looked up to see two girls talking about a dreamy guy named David. Dreamy? Soon the whole class cleared out and there was only a teacher and a teenaged boy wearing an old style letterman's jacket. Well, only them and Libby.

"Okay, this is new."

"Libby?" Buffy's eyes widened as she reached out her hand and her protector squeezed it. "Libby!"

"I must've fallen asleep and got pulled in," Libby thought aloud.

"Pulled in where?"

They watched the boy hand the young teacher his assignment. "Thank you, James. How are you enjoying that book I loaned you? The Hemingway."

"Oh, this," Libby whispered.

"What?"

"Watch."

James reached for her hand and caressed it lightly with his fingers. "I like it, very much. It's honest."

"Yes, it's, um, it's based on a true story, actually," the teacher replied as she held his hand. "He fell in love with his –"

Suddenly, the door opened and as the two separated, Buffy woke up and was back in her history class. Without Libby. And with her teacher writing, "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" on the chalkboard. As everyone laughed and the teacher went straight to erasing it, Buffy looked for Libby. Of course she wasn't there, but on the bright side: Libby looked stronger.

* * *

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on," Buffy told Xander as they walked down the hall.

"Something weird is going on. Isn't that our school motto?"

"Pretty much, but I don't know. This time it bugs me."

They slowed as they reached Xander's locker. He glanced at her and replied, "I don't want to poopoo your Wiggins, especially since it could mean Libby's looking good enough to fight off Angel, but a domestic dispute, a little case of chalkboard Tourette's? Even with the daydream, it all sounds like Hellmouth lite to me."

Xander opened his locker and a decaying arm bolted out, grabbed Xander, and pulled him to the metal doors. Xander screamed and tried to push out of its grasp, but it was too strong. Buffy had to use Slayer Strength to free Xand and immediately slammed the door. They looked at one another, ignoring all the other looks, and cautiously opened the door. Nothing. It was just Xander's locker. Nothing supernatural about it.

They walked into the library and the first thing Willow noticed was his shirt. "Xander, what happened? Did Cordelia win another round in the broom closet?"

"You're just a big bucket of funny, Will. I'll have you know I was just accosted by some kind of, um, locker monster."

"Loch Ness Monster?" Giles asked from a low shelf of books by the stairs.

Xander held out a no-no finger to Giles as Buffy answered, "Locker monster is what he said, but it wasn't really a monster. It was, like, this big arm that came out of the locker, but then we opened it again and it was gone. Nothing."

"This was right after Buffy's history teacher starts doing some freaky channeling thing in class."

"Ooh," Giles said as he joined the group at the table. "Sounds like paranormal phenomena."

"A ghost? Cool." Willow smiled at the new element she would get to research.

"Oh, no, no, no, no cool," Xander corrected his redheaded friend. "This was no wimpy chain rattler. This was, "I'm dead as hell and I'm not gonna take it anymore.""

"Despite the Xander-speak, that's a fairly accurate definition of a poltergeist."

"I defined something? Accurately?" He closed the book in front of him. "Guess I'm done with the book learnin'."

Buffy rolled her eyes to Giles and asked, "So we have some bad boo on our hands?"

"Yes."

"Well, why is it here? Does it just want to scare people?" asked Willow.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't know exactly what he wants," replied Giles. "That's the trouble. See, many times the spirit is plagued by all manner of worldly troubles. And being dead, it has no way to make its peace. So it lashes out. Growing ever more confused, ever more angry."

"So it's a normal teenager, only dead." Buffy said.

Willow agreed and added, "Well, what can we do? Is there any way to stop it?"

"The only tried and true way is to work out what unresolved issues keep it here, and resolve them."

"Fabulous. Now we're Dr. Laura for the deceased."

"Only if we can find out who this spirit is. Or was."

* * *

Libby lay on the cold ground in the courtyard, in the dried pool of blood where she had been chained. She and Spike had worked it out that a metal link broke under the weight for so long and the protector had only enough strength to free her ankles from the cutting grip. Libby caught up on a little sleep, which helped her remember what episode they were in and plan for when Buffy could come get her the hell out of there.

"And this is the garden," Angelus presented as he led Drusilla and Spike through the threshold.

Libby clenched her jaw and forced herself to act as though she was still on the brink of death. It proved more difficult than anticipated as she could feel her telekinesis healing her. She still had selective pains and dizziness from the fight, but at the rate it was going, she would not only feel strong and recuperated, but look it as well.

"Wow!" Dru marveled at the sight. "Look, jasmine."

"Night blooming."

"Like us. Angel, it's fairyland." She twirled and cooed her pleasure, but Spike was less than thrilled.

"It's paradise. Big windows, lovely gardens. It'll be perfect when we want the sunlight to kill us."

"If you don't like it, Spike, hit the stairs and go. Take a stand, man."

Libby's throat burned as she almost laughed at Angel's statement as their fight on the stairs flashed in her mind. It flashed in Spike's mind too as a smirk fell across his lips. "Well, our old place was just fine till you went and had it burned down."

"Things change, Spikey. You gotta roll with the punches. Well, actually, you pretty much got that part down, haven't you?"

"Very funny, mate."

"What can I say?" Angelus taunted as he brought a delicate branch of jasmine up to Drusilla's cheek, sensually caressing her pale skin and making her purr. "I just love to see you smile, buddy."

"Yeah, you're a giver." Spike rolled away, only instead of leaving the courtyard he went over to Libby. If he didn't know any better, he'd believe that she were nearly dead. The protector knew how to deceive. Something to remember.

"How's our fallen piñata faring?" Angel asked as he nibbled on Dru's neck. "I'm aching for new companionship. Aren't you, Dru?" She giggled at his growl.

Spike leaned his head and caught Libby's warm, wrathful eyes and grinned. "Shouldn't be long now."

* * *

Buffy tossed and turned in bed, failing to go to sleep. She needed too but her mind couldn't drift off. There were too many questions for Libby but the only thing was she needed to fall asleep to ask them! Libby wandered about the glowing courtyard as she waited for Buffy. She was beginning to see the jasmine growing on the stonewalls when she had a thought. _If we can only dream communicate when one of us is near death…why is it still possible? I'm getting stronger, aren't I?_

"Libby," yelled the blonde as she ran over and hugged her protector. "Are you all right?"

"I was just asking myself that question."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, getting very worried.

"It's just – I don't know how, but this morning I woke up stronger. Maybe they left me alone long enough for me to heal just enough so I could fight my way out, I don't know, but I can feel myself healing."

"That's good, right? How is that not of the good?"

Libby paused and explained, "Because if I am getting better then how can we still be using dream telepathy?"

"I don't know, there has to be a reason that doesn't involve death."

"Giles didn't seem to think so."

"I don't care! You're not dying!"

Libby took Buffy's hands and assured her, "No, I'm not. Because I can finally tell you where I am and everything that's going on with the poltergeist."

"Where is he keeping you? I'll get you out tonight."

"First thing's first, I don't know how to get you here so you're gonna have to follow Angel."

"How am I supposed to follow Angel when he's made it his life's mission to avoid me so I can't find you?" Buffy shouted in frustration.

"Come on, Buffy," the brunette smiled. "When have I ever not had a plan? Not counting when I'm spelled, dying, or high on morphine."

* * *

It took every ounce of strength Buffy had not to release her rage at school. _Finally_ knowing where Libby was but still _not_ being able to get to her was enough to pound her way through every wall to make an infuriated shortcut. And on top of it, James Stanley killing his teacher, Grace Newman, because he couldn't make him love her? And then taking the easy way out and killing himself in the music room? It was enough to make her scream while throwing Snyder threw the roof and slamming him back down into the basement. Needless to say, when she told the Scooby Gang what she learned from Libby in their dream telepathy state, it was made clearly known that there was no mercy left inside Buffy's body.

In fact, when lunch came around and everyone's food turned into snakes, Buffy actually lost it and started beating on the snakes. She took them by the tail and swung them down on the others like they were battle hammers. She killed the two she held and badly wounded the rest on the table until Xander managed to pull her away. Once they were outside, Xander let Buffy go and brought Cordelia to the ambulance to get her snakebite treated while Willow lead Buffy away from the crowd.

"What's going on, Buffy? You have a plan to save Libby tonight after we exorcise this ghost. Those are good things, so why are you so angry?"

"I've said why."

"Yeah, okay, so James should be rotting in prison for 60 years and Angel shouldn't have taken Libby the second – or first! – time and gotten away with it by hiding for so long, but Buffy…" Willow searched her best friend's face and couldn't find a glimmer of happiness. "We're gonna stop this ghost from hurting anyone else and we're gonna get Libby back tonight. Those are good things."

Buffy tightened her folded arms and couldn't look Willow in the eye. "Libby says she's getting stronger, that she's healing, but we can still communicate in our sleep."

"Yeah, that's how she was able to tell us everything. Why is that so…" Will trailed off at the tears in Buffy's eyes. "You can only do that when one of you is dying."

"Which means something's wrong and I don't know what and I can't stand waiting. I don't care about this ghost's problems! I care about getting Libby out alive!"

"And we will, Buffy. We'll figure it out. We always do."

* * *

Drusilla dug her hands in the dirt and mused, "Maybe I'll sleep underground. Dig myself a little burrow."

"What about your pretty dress, sweet?" Spike asked. "It'll get all dirty."

"Then I'll sleep naked. Like the animals do."

"You know, I'm suddenly liking this plan." Angel grinned as he watched Drusilla lower herself to the floor.

"Fortunately, nobody cares what you like, mate."

"Oh yeah?" Angel taunted. "Let's ask, Dru."

She laughed and said, "There's a gate. It's opening."

"Incoming!" Angel laughed with her. "I love when she does this."

"What gate, pet? What do you see?"

"It's black," she bounced up and down as Angel crawled to her. "It wants her."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Wants who?"

"The Slayer."

Spike huffed as Drusilla got to her feet. Libby twitched, knowing what the gate was, knowing it was the night Buffy would be able to get her out.

"It's time, Angel. She's ready for you now. She's dancing. Dancing with death."

"Big deal. He won't do anything." Drusilla stopped her own dancing as Angel caressed her hips and Spike tried to ignore it as he continued, "Our man Angel here likes to talk but he's not much for action. All hat and no cattle."

Angelus brought Drusilla into his embrace and held her there. "I don't know about that. I think this whole Slayer thing has run its course. I'm ready to focus my energy elsewhere." He lowered himself, grazing his hands along Dru as he went, making Spike cringe.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled and Libby felt a chill scrape her spine. In a swift motion, Angel left Drusilla standing there in torment as he went to Libby. "I'm waiting on my greatest masterpiece to wake up and be mine." He sniffed the curls of her hair and Libby stopped herself from holding her breath. "Anyone can torture, kill, or even turn a slayer, but a protector is the ultimate prize. And I will have done it all." Libby shuddered at his growl and the sensation of his teeth on her neck. "I will have shattered every bone, drained every drop of blood, snuffed out every fighting flame, and when she wakes I'll be inside her. The first thing the protector will know as a vampire will be that she's mine. Any doubt of that will be fucked right out of her and before the big finish," He caressed his hand down her chest to lay Libby on her back and traced his hand down between her thighs. At the touch of his fingers rolling up the coral chiffon dress Drusilla had put her in for the new mansion made her eyes shoot open. Angel instantly met her stare and leered.

"You'll beg for more," he whispered and abruptly drove two fingers inside her.

Libby hissed and arched her back at the sharp, invasive movement. She grabbed his arm to lessen the pressure and remove his hand, but Angelus held her down. He grazed his lips over her chest and up her neck to her ear, growling, "You thought I didn't know you'd heal in those two short days? You thought you could save your strength and leave me when I'm not done with you?" Angelus laughed as his fingers drew circles inside her warm, tight walls. "I'm never gonna be done with you, Libbs. But I guess you didn't know that." Libby's breath shook as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "Oh, don't worry. You still know more than enough about everything else. And when you wake up, you'll tell me everything." He paused and then snickered, "Well, if your voice isn't too sore from screaming my name." She winced as he pushed his fingers deeper before scraping them out.

Angel then positioned himself on top of her and turned her head onto the concrete. Libby struggled but when the dark vampire's teeth ripped into her neck, she screamed so loudly that both Drusilla and Spike almost covered their ears. It was when he had his fill and began drowning her in his own blood that Spike finally said something.

"You know if you kill her now there won't be anything stopping Buffy from killing you."

"I don't need leverage to beat the slayer in a fight, Roller Boy."

Libby kept trying to free her hands and legs from his capture, but her choking on the thick, metallic liquid was weakening her power to even move. Seeing this, Spike rolled closer and pressed, "Don't you want the slayer to be alive to see your masterpiece actually being created? Otherwise, what's the bloody point?"

Angel looked up at him and pulled his wrist away, freeing one of her hands to wipe her mouth as she coughed up mouthfuls of blood. He got to his feet and said; "Look at you becoming a thinker since you can't be a doer." Libby forced herself to vomit up more, but it wouldn't be enough. It felt like fire was coming out of her throat and the stabbing in her stomach became overwhelming.

"Dru? Give her another dose?" She nodded at Angelus' request.

"Another dose?" Spike asked.

"Doll's Eye," giggled Dru. "Just enough to make a sleeping beauty a delirious death."

"No more slowly killing my unconscious protector, Dru. I want her undead by tomorrow night."

Libby looked to Spike and the last thing she saw was him shaking his head.

* * *

The Scooby Gang gathered in Buffy's room to hear Willow's plan on how to execute the exorcism. Buffy was growing anxious about the night and just wanted it over. The slayer only wanted to have her protector back safe, whether or not the ghost was toast.

"Okay, see here, the balcony?" Willow placed her drawing of the school and pointed to the star in the middle. "That's where the original teacher died back in 1955 and that teacher last night. That's the hot spot where all the bad mojo is coming from. We need to create a mangus-tripod."

"A what?" Cordelia asked.

Willow pointed to the three marks on the page. "One person chants here on the hot spot. And the other three chant in other places around the school forming a triangle. It's supposed to bind the bad spirit and keep it from doing any more harm."

"Well, I'll take the hot spot. If there's trouble that's where it'll be," said Buffy.

"This ghost, this James guy, he's fixating on you, Buffy," Xander added in concern. "The dreams, the yearbook. You sure you can handle it?"

"Oh, I'm hoping he'll show. I truly am."

They entered the school doors with flashlights for the dark hallway. "Okay, we all have our places. We do the chant and light the candle at midnight exactly. Any questions?" Buffy inquired before they split off.

"Yeah, what if this mangled triangle thingy doesn't work?" Cordelia demanded, fear behind her voice.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Willow said. "I made us all scapulas."

Xander frowned and responded, "Okay, so we can flip the ghost over when it turns a nice golden brown?"

"Scapula, not spatula," corrected Willow as she handed out the protective pouches. "Um, you wear it around your neck for protection."

"You expect me to wear this? It smells like grandpa breath."

"Sorry, I didn't have a lot of time," Willow explained to Cordelia, and the others. "I had to use sulfur. Stinky, but effective."

Buffy took back control of the situation and said, "Okay, let's do this."

They continued walking down the hall, but there a different feeling in the air. A sense of desperation and fury clung to every particle around them, electrified with the paranormal. The poltergeist was everywhere, as though it knew why they had come. Cordy began to feel it seep into her pores when she asked, "No problem. This'll be a piece of cake, right?"

A door slammed down another dark hallway. And then another. And another; until all exists were closed and locked. They were trapped inside, at the mercy of the ghost. However, the four stayed true to the plan and made it to their assigned places. Willow stood ready on the staircase by the library, Xander sat on a table in the cafeteria to avoid the snakes that were left behind, Cordelia examined her snakebite in the bathroom mirror, and Buffy stood over the stone railing of the balcony. She began to worry if Giles would make it on time to help them if things went south, with Jenny's inevitable passing in the hospital at any moment he had to find a chance to say goodbye. Something Buffy understood. He deserved a last, uninterrupted moment with her before entering into something so perilous. After what she saw in the music room, the two dancing and then flashes of their deaths and finally his rotten corpse screaming at her to leave, Buffy almost wished Giles didn't have to come anywhere near this.

Suddenly, Cordelia's snakebite turned into a horrific scar on her face and Willow was sucked into a whirlpool of darkness. The redhead scream and reached for the metal rail in front of her. She held on as tightly as she could, but the grip on her ankles was too strong. "Help! Giles! Giles!" she cried, praying that he was somewhere in the building. The librarian heard her scream from outside. "Willow!" He couldn't open the doors no matter how hard he pulled, so he grabbed a stone and punched his way through the glass. This weakened the spirit's hold on the door just enough for Giles to unlock it and painfully shove his way inside. "Where are you?" he shouted as he bolted down the hall.

"Please, help! Help me!" Willow cried again, and Giles found her. He ran up the steps and grabbed hold of her, pulling his student out of the whirlpool created in the floor. At the release, they both tumbled down the stairs but they were safe. No more whirlpool of death, no more scar on Cordelia's face.

"Are you all right?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. You got here just in time."

Giles absently nodded and collapsed on the stairs. "Y-Yes, good."

Willow looked at the weariness in his shoulders, the weakness in his limbs and wanted to ask what happened, but the clock began its chime to mark the hour of midnight. "Oh, God. Oh." She ran to the top step to light the candle for the exorcism.

All four readied themselves and began to chant, "I shall [totally] confront and expel all evil. Out of marrow and bone, out of house and home, never to come here again." A silence blanketed over the school and a single breeze swept through, blowing out every candle. They all waited to see if it was successful, but in moments they knew that it wasn't. A massive swarm of wasps appeared from around the corner and headed straight for Willow and Giles. They ran as fast as they could, meeting with Buffy, Xander, and Cordelia along the way. The slayer was able to kick the exit door open, giving all of them enough time to make it to the street and to safety. The swarm remained just outside the school, creating a new wall over every inch to block anyone from entering.

If Buffy did not have Libby's word on how this night must end, she would have truly believed she failed.

* * *

Libby understood now; why she was able to regain strength and power just enough to believe there was hope. The slayer's power connecting with hers to bring some life back into her failing body and whatever rest she could manage helping her telekinesis heal the wounds. And why none of it was enough. It wasn't confidence in the plan keeping her heartbeat slow and therefore causing dizziness. It wasn't just vampire blood that gave her stomach cramps and headaches. And it sure wasn't the fear of being finally turned into a vampire making her throat burn. Libby understood now, she could see it growing in a new patch across the courtyard. Doll's Eye. The white berries stared at her with their single black eyes and they would be her grave marker.

The sixteen-year-old girl did not know much about botany, but she did know about some plants from her old biology class. Doll's Eye, one of the fifteen most poisonous plants in the world. In severe cases can cause cardiac arrest and death. Libby knew this was when she had to fight the most. There could be no falling asleep this time. Buffy was already on her way that very night. She just had to last until then. Libby licked her chapped lips, trying to spill some of the excess saliva from her burning mouth. Not enough. Just moistening the taste of Angel's dried blood on her chin.

"I will not become a vampire," Libby's voice quivered softly as she began to see the shadows move around her. "I will not die like this!"

* * *

Everyone waited anxiously and impatiently in the living room. They knew what had to come next, should the exorcism fail, was to be for Buffy alone to face. They tried discussing what kept James' spirit trapped, how he could never let his pain go and move on, but it was pointless. They could do nothing. Just like James. In the end, it was Giles who became unusually quiet after he expressed all theories for the ghost. Willow stared at him for a while, trying to recognize the new pain darkening his eyes. Xander and Cordelia could see it too, but they didn't know how to ask or if they should. But Willow did.

"Giles? Is everything okay? Are you…" she trailed off when he removed his glasses and drifted his eyes to the tea in his hands.

"I-I, erm, I do believe it is a-a time for moving on." Giles' voice was hushed and broken, but he was able to lift his eyes. "Whether know how to or not."

It was so quiet that Buffy could hear his words from the kitchen. She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath as she felt a folded piece of paper in her pocket. A part of her wanted to stay, to be there for her watcher, but she knew more was at stake. The slayer took out the flyer and read, Class of '55 Sadie Hawkins Dance. It was time. Buffy felt the pull as she walked out of the house and all the way back to the school. It was strange. Being aware of the pull and allowing it to guide her somehow kept her mind her own. The wasps parted like the Red Sea and the closer she got to the haunted hallway, the more she felt her mind slip away into James. But she would let it. She had to face this to move on and save Libby.

"Fun fact about wasps," Angel's voice broke the silence behind Buffy. "They have no taste for the undead. Not that sting would do me any damage; it's just…tonight's special. I wanted to look my best for you."

James was in control now as Buffy whispered, "You're the only one. The only person I can talk to."

"Gosh, Buff…that's really pathetic," Angelus began his torment.

Buffy could see through James' eyes as they turned around to face their demons and cried, "You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over."

"Actually, I can." Angel stepped closer and continued, "In fact…" and so Ms. Newman's spirit entered Angel at the sight of James' tears in Buffy's eyes. "I just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?"

"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute."

Angel brought his hand to Buffy's face. "I know. But it's over. It has to be."

He tried to leave, but Buffy ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Come back here! We're not finished!" She forced him to look at her as she yelled, "You don't care anymore, is that it?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what I _feel_!"

"Then tell me you don't love me. Say it!"

"Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't. I don't. Now let me go."

Only they wouldn't. They held on tighter. "No. A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody." They pulled a gun out from their back. "Love is forever." They pointed the gun with a shaky hand. "I'm not afraid to use it, I swear." Angel backed up at Ms. Newman's fear. "If I can't be with you…"

"Oh, my God." Ms. Newman tried to run, but James' cry stopped her. "Don't walk away from me, bitch!" Angel moved forward and ran to where Ms. Newman did all those years ago, to the balcony, but James was right behind with Buffy's speed.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me!"

"All right, just…" Angel turned around with Ms. Newman's scared, but calm words, "You know you don't want to do this. Let's both just calm down. Now give me the gun."

"Don't," they cried as they waved the gun in despair. "Don't do that, dammit! Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid k-" they gasped when the gun was fired, the shot echoing throughout the night air. It pierced them as painfully as it pierced their partners.

"James…"

Angel fell over the balcony and Ms. Newman died again in James' eyes. He had Buffy turn around, anguish filling him up like it always did. They made their way to the music room, to play the record he always played, but what he didn't know was that a gunpowder bullet couldn't kill a vampire. Angel was the host Ms. Newman needed to save the one she loved since he couldn't save himself. Buffy looked in the mirror and saw James' reflection as she readied to put the gun to her head. Suddenly, Angel's hand wrapped around it and placed it away so it could do no more harm.

"Grace?"

"Don't do this."

"But I killed you."

"It was an accident. It wasn't you fault."

"Oh, it _is_ my fault. How could I…"

Angel's fingers brushed Buffy's lips as Ms. Newman said, "Hush. I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath." His fingers caressed away the soft cries and he whispered, "No more tears."

The two kissed, for James and Grace, but the love wasn't just theirs. It was Buffy and Angel underneath, what they had, what they lost. That powerful love clung to them as the spirits clung to each other, allowing them to finally move on in a beautiful cosmic light. There was forgiveness, peace. Love dangled on their lips as Buffy and Angel's minds returned to them. For a soft moment, Buffy thought he might have resurrected feeling as she whispered his name, but it wasn't true. He growled and threw her into the music stands, leaving the tears to drip down her face. But she wiped them away. This wasn't how the night was going to end.

* * *

Angelus burst into the courtyard in a fury. He had run all the way there, roaring and tearing at everything in his path, just trying to get rid of what lingered inside of him. The dark vampire ripped off his shirt and went to the small spring that flowed down the ivy wall, splashing and rubbing the water all over his body.

"You might want to let up. They say when you've drawn blood, you've exfoliated." Spike said from his wheelchair.

"What do you know about it?" Angel snarled back. "I'm the one who was friggin' violated. You didn't have this thing in you." He violently grabbed his shirt from the stone and threw it across the terrace.

"What was it?" Drusilla asked. "A demon?"

"Love!"

Drusilla licked the water he just washed all over his body from her fingers and hummed, "Poor Angel."

He tried to put a new blood red shirt over his drying shoulders, but when he caught sight of Libby staring at him against the wall, Angelus tore the shirt in half and let it fall. " I need to wipe this crap out of my system," he snarled. Libby forced herself to sit upward when he wouldn't take his hungry, frenzied eyes off her.

"Of course," Dru replied. "We'll find you a nice toddler."

"No," Angel stalked closer to Libby as though she were a wounded coyote and he a wolf during a bad hunting season. "I don't need a vile kill before sunup. I need something else," he lowered himself over the girl and growled, "I need to fuck…and I need you to scream."

Angel clawed at her shoulders, throwing her down into the cold floor as he went for her dress. She screamed and thrashed against him. Whacking her chains against his face and kicking at his legs to propel him off, Libby frantically tried to crawl away. Angelus howled his laughter, but his face never changed. The demon never surfaced. It was just his sinful smile as his powerful hands cast off her dress to reveal her white bra and panties. Libby cried out, her nails scraping against the ground to get away, but it wasn't enough.

He flipped her over on her back and rumbled, "As kinky as it is, I don't want chains." He jerked them off, slicing open old wounds and cracking her bones. Libby wailed, tears spilling from her blazing eyes as he nibbled her jaw with human teeth. She couldn't free her hands. She couldn't kick him away. Angelus brought them to the ground as Drusilla giggled at the sight. He moved to unclasp her bra, but to do it he released one hand from hers. Libby instinctively thrust it into his chest and sent him flying into the opposite wall. She wasted no time in rolling over and crawling her way inside the mansion, but she couldn't get to her feet. The world was spinning and everything hurt.

"That's it, Libbs," he called out. "Let me have a hunt."

Spike removed himself and Drusilla from the scene. He knew the plan and couldn't be caught in the middle of this. They retreated to another level and the soulless vampire leered, not needing but appreciating the privacy with his triumph. Angelus pounced on Libby's back as she reached the middle of the room, grabbing a fistful of her hair and wrapping an arm around her to grasp her breasts. At her scream, he pressed himself against her backside, his hard cock demanding entry.

"You taste so sweet," Angel licked the nape of her neck so the breath of his words would become a part of her. "The warmth of you feeds my passion, my death." He slowly brought Libby to her feet as she writhed in his arms trying to escape his hold. Angelus twisted her to face him and brought a stroking hand to her waist, wrapping the hem of her panties around his fingers. As her tears fell like the spray from the spring, he chuckled and sucked on her trembling mouth. "To me, you are truly perfect."

Libby went frigid and clenched her teeth. She used all her strength to heave him off in one slow, fluid motion but she couldn't. And he howled in mockery. Angelus tore off her panties and Libby shrieked, scratching at his face and flinging her legs. He hurled the young girl into the side of the fireplace and bit into her neck with his human teeth. Their dull edges hurt even more as they ripped open her skin, letting her poisoned blood spill into his yearning mouth. He groaned at the bitter-sweetness and grew harder at the thought of all the juices he would suck from her in the eternity to come. Libby's remaining strength faded as her screams echoed into the empty space. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment when no amount of fear or pure adrenaline would give her enough power to ruin his favorite part. Angelus undid his pants and released his demanding cock, thrusting into her with a growl as he deepened his teeth in her neck.

Libby shrilled at the penetration, her head jolting backward at the blistering pain. Hot tears trailed down the sides of her face as no air entered her lungs. She pushed at Angel, her body weak and raw, but he drained her with every thrust. There weren't many before they collapsed on the floor. All she could hear were Angel's groans; sickly satisfied as the love was wiped out. All she could feel was his body ensnaring hers, penetrating a place no one had ever been. Taking everything from her. It felt like hours, but it was barely minutes.

A crashed sounded outside. Powerful footstep drew closer. Angelus lifted his head from Libby's neck to see Buffy storm into the courtyard. She stopped dead at the sight before her. Angel was on top of her protector, holding her down, his mouth soaked in her blood…but it was _his_ face. It was his malicious grin at seeing her horror. The slayer was only a few minutes behind, to make sure Angel didn't know he was being followed. How could she be late to let this happen?

Angel chuckled as he left Libby shuddering on the floor and zipped up his pants as he strode over to a furious Buffy. "I must say, Buff, I don't appreciate you interrupting this special moment. This was _our_ first time an' all." He threw a quick sneer to Libby as she forced herself to roll over on her stomach. Buffy ran over to her, placing her jacket over Libby's newly bruised and bloody body. Angel continued, "If I knew you were coming I would've waited. Two is better than one after all." He threw the torn dress at Buffy's feet and received the deadliest glare any slayer had ever given. "Although, it's a shame we didn't get to the good part."

Buffy lunged for the dark vampire and kicked him so hard in the face that he plummeted into a stone figurine and crashed to the ground. "You're disgusting and evil and I hate you!" Buffy screamed as she kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. "How could you? How _dare_ you!" she cried, her fists pounding his face over and over. "She's my protector! My _sister_! She means _everything_ to me and you destroy her like this? If you wanted to hurt me then _hurt me_!" Buffy kicked him in the jaw and blood sprayed the walls before he hit the ground. "I'll make you pay for this in ways _even_ _you_ can't imagine!" She took out a stake and plunged it into his stomach…and took out another and plunged it into his chest right above his heart. "You will suffer like you've never suffered and when you finally beg me to kill you I will carve off your head!"

Angelus coughed and for a moment the slayer thought he was laughing, but it wasn't spite it was pain. She drove the stakes deeper into his flesh, but was brought back to why she was there when Libby rasped out, "Buffy… Buffy, help."

She ran to her fallen protector, now wearing the dress Angel threw at them, and lifted Libby into her arms. "It's gonna be okay," she cried as Libby winced with every step she took. "You're gonna be okay. I promise. I'm getting you out of here," the slayer led the protector out to see Giles' car parked down the street. "See? You're safe now. We're gonna get you help. It's over now. You'll be okay."

* * *

Buffy stared through the hospital room's window. Libby was hooked up to machines again, lying in white sheets on a white pillow and her skin just as pale. Her curly hair sprawled out on her shoulders like roots refusing to be buried in the snow. She had no idea when she would be allowed to see her protector. As it was the second time in 12 days that she was admitted, the first time after being kidnapped and the second screaming in a panic after being raped and poisoned, the doctors naturally put her in a locked ICU with a psychiatrist standing by to evaluate her mental state.

Giles had taken over the story of what happened to her. Libby had gone to visit her mother and upon her return to Sunnydale she was jumped by a gang near the cemetery, lead by the man who brought her in the first time. It was the same man who abducted her from the hospital; as it turns out they are part of a cult who needed an innocent young girl for their satanic-like ritual. Giles went on to say that it was probably the same PCP gang who attacked the high school, and other places in Sunnydale, just broadening their horizons. Buffy confirmed this story by being a witness when rescuing Libby. It all made sense to her. Giles was able to blame the vampires without actually saying it was the vampires. The police were eating it up and taking statements to track them down, but since there was no way to actually rid the small California city of vampires it was the perfect way to wrap everything up. The law had the leads, Angel wasn't exposed as a vampire, and Libby would get all the help she needed.

Of course, the doctors were all asking for her family's information, but the Watcher took care of that too. "I am her uncle and guardian as I take care of her when she's not with her parents. They travel a great deal and could not continue to afford sending her to boarding school and wanted her to have stability with family. I will handle all of the paperwork and expenses and keep her parents informed. I'm sure they will see her as soon as they can."

Buffy looked back through the window to see the protector finally begin to stretch under the sheets. She was all right. She would get better. Xander came up next to the window to look in. He had left with Willow and Cordelia to get the birthday presents they all had gotten for her the day Buffy told them all they had missed it a few weeks ago. The plan was to have a very small surprise get together for her, but with everything that happened…it didn't matter anymore. They wanted Libby to know they were always thinking of her, that she was loved. So Xander offered to go collect everything for her birthday even if it was in the hospital. Willow and Cordelia clung to the gifts as they peered in next to the others. The only hope they had at seeing her that night was if she asked. And none of them knew if she would.

The psychiatrist, Dr. Lane, dispersed their blockade on the door and entered, but not before firmly telling them to wait in the hallway lounge. Giles nodded and directed the worried friends away from the door, but Libby didn't see any of this. She kept her eyes shut and the world numb. There was no escape for her, no peace. It had been so long since she had safety and comfort and home that she was afraid she would never truly know it again. That what Angelus did to her would last the rest of her life. Drusilla certainly didn't turn out all right.

"Miss Winters? Libby?" a calm, gentle, but solid voice asked over the beeping of the machines. "My name is Dr. Lane, I'm the psychiatrist here and I would like to ask how you're feeling?"

Libby slowly opened her eyes to see a middle aged man with tan skin wearing a white coat and square glasses sitting down next to her bed. He seemed compassionate enough with the questioning smile that was supposed to get her to trust him and open up. "Libby? Can you tell me what happened to you?"

" _I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way. She felt it every day. And I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again…_ " Libby's voice was low, hushed but sweet, close to the rhythm of the machines. _"What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs…"_

Dr. Lane lowered his own voice and tried, "I'm not here to understand what you went through nor am I here to explain why you had to go through it. I am here to listen to what you have to say, to what you're feeling so I can best help you." Libby stared at him, exhausted and unmoved. "I need to know how to help you so you can help yourself. I want to listen and learn how to ease your pain."

" _She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go… to dry her eyes. Broken inside."_

"All right, I know how difficult it can be reliving such damaging trials. I will write an evaluation saying you need one more night in the ICU before being transferred to the psychiatric ward. We'll take it from there tomorrow." Dr. Lane bowed his graying head and walked toward the door.

"If I talk to you will I still have to go there?" Her voice was stronger now, but raspy. However, it got his attention.

"I make no promises. It depends on what you share with me."

Libby fluttered her eyes towards the ceiling and whispered, "I think it'll be worse if I talk."

Dr. Lane came back and sat down next to her. "Is that why you sang? Easier to communicate what you're feeling and experiencing?"

"No. I don't know. It's been in my head for days while h-he..."

After a long pause, Dr. Lane asked, "Do you want to see your uncle and friends? They're all impatiently waiting in the hallway for you. I dare say they'll be here all night until you invite them in."

"I want to go home, but they can't bring me there."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe with them home doesn't have to be a place. It can be a feeling." Libby turned and looked him dead in the eye. "Love is the strongest defense against any evil. Home is the second. In my opinion, both are vital emotions to living a healthy life."

"What if someone is destroyed by it? What if they want to destroy it in those that took it from him?"

Dr. Lane gave her a sensitive smile and replied, "Don't let him. Make that choice and move forward."

"How?" Libby's voice broke as tears lingered on her lashes.

"Try talking to me for a while and then," Dr. Lane pointed his pen to the door window, "talk to those impatient friends of yours who only want to love you."

She took a shaky breath, reciting the lyrics in her mind to calm the riptide threatening to drown her from the inside out. _Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs…Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's falling from grace. She's all over the place! She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside… She's lost inside, lost inside…_

She looked at Dr. Lane's patient face and then to Buffy and Xander and Willow. As she saw Cordelia in the back and Giles urging them all back to the hallway, Libby almost felt like smiling. At least she wasn't alone. The young girl told the psychiatrist everything she could. Not to keep the truth in check to whatever story he had been told about what 'really' happened to her, but what she was able to vocalize. Libby told him what happened the first time; how Angelus wanted use her for his own gain – to break her irreparably. She told him how Angelus wouldn't let her die because he never wanted it to be over. That's why he let her be healed in the hospital just enough to be taken back into his dark world where pain is laughter. She told him that the second time, Angelus wanted to cleanse her soul of love and hope and strength – to destroy every part of her as his greatest masterpiece. But Libby also told him that she never gave up. That she fought with every breath inside her body. No matter what he did or wanted from her, she refused to give him the satisfaction of truly succeeding. She was petrified and infuriated and miserable, but maybe not irreversibly so. Dr. Lane listened and provided comforting and strengthening words that were meant to lift her spirits, give her hope. He also offered advice for how to deal with the traumatic experiences and explained what to do if it ever became too much to bear.

They spoke for over an hour and at the end, Dr. Lane concluded that she needed a couple more nights in the ICU and three more appointments with him to make sure she was in a safe state of mind to return home with her uncle within the week. He told her he had no doubt that someone who fought so hard to survive would not be in a safe state in that time, but it was necessary for her mental and emotional health. Libby understood and agreed to his mandatory therapy sessions with her twice a week for the next month, and then once a week for the following month. Afterwards, they would see how she was progressing with the trauma to see if she needed more mandatory sessions.

As he left, Dr. Lane asked if she wished to see her uncle and friends. Libby thought for a moment and seeing her emotional exhaustion he said, "It appears they have gifts for you. It might be a nice distraction to help you ease your mind before you rest and go to sleep." Libby closed her eyes and nodded as she heard the doorknob twist open.

Libby carefully watched as her friends quietly came in and set up comfortingly around her. Buffy was on the left side of her head with Giles on the right. Willow went to stand next to Giles as Xander did with Buffy and Cordelia sat on the edge of the bed by Libby's feet. She opened her eyes as Oz came in, giving her the smallest grin as he sat on the right side of her feet next to Cordy. They all had the same relieved but distraught eyes: pity in their pupils and guilt in their tears. However, Giles' were different. His were red and raw as though he had been weeping for hours and the pain was as fresh as the fluids in her IV. She didn't know what to say, to him or any of them, but it was reassuring to have them there with her. If nothing else, Angel hadn't taken that away.

Buffy wanted to say a million things. She wanted to declare that she would never let anything remotely like this ever happen to Libby again, that she would gladly die before her protector ever had to endure any pain that even reminded her of this again. She wanted to say that Angel would wish for the days that his soul plagued him with decades of guilt when she was done with him. She wanted to say she had never been more sorry for anything in her life and that she would devote the rest of it to making it up to Libby, even – no, especially – if that meant finding a way to send her home. She wanted to say that it was arguably all her fault and that she would stop at nothing to make amends, but then she looked into Libby's dull, dark eyes so full of anguish that she knew it shouldn't be said now. Libby didn't need her power to know that's what Buffy felt – what they _all_ felt – and they would share such things later when _Libby_ was ready to hear them. Right now was about something else: love and celebration of the strongest among them.


	19. Go Fish

** Go Fish **

Libby sat on the soft, cool sand as the waves crashed below her feet. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the sea spray. It was comforting sitting alone, just looking out at the moonlight making the ocean glow. She could almost forget the party only a few yards down. It would be her first episode back after everything happened. Libby shook and wrapped her arms around her knees as the cold night's breeze tried to penetrate her jacket. She shouldn't call it an episode. She knew that, but it was the first thing that helped her get to sleep. _The episode is over. You have time until the next one plays._ It made everything less real. And the less real it was, the less she would scream herself awake.

They had sent her home the next day, after her session with Dr. Lane had determined she would not self-harm. Libby was hesitant to leave the locked ward, but Giles assured her that Angel could not enter the apartment and Buffy swore that if any vampire so much as flashed a fang in her direction, it was dust. Libby remembered smiling, but the drive home was silent. She wasn't the only one who lost something. Giles had lost Jenny the same day. After everything Libby did, after all she tried and suffered, Jenny still died. She was certain life would only darken for her in Sunnydale, but when she entered her home there was a wonderful welcoming. Despite his own grief, Giles had let her friends plan a small birthday celebration. Libby smiled at the memory.

" _I know you probably think this is beyond corny and totally unnecessary," said Willow. "But we were planning a surprise party for you before – you know, the kidnapping and torture and… stuff – so we thought we could also make it a welcome home party with a get better vibe to make up for–"_

" _Will, that's a lot of yakin' for a really short story," Xander chuckled. "Thanks to Angel, you had the worst 17_ _th_ _birthday imaginable and we want to cheer you up, so here's a quiet little shindig with presents."_

_Cordy stepped around the couch and said, "We got a cake too. And punch!"_

" _Thank you," Libby weakly smiled. "This is really sweet."_

_Buffy gently touched her shoulder and brought her to curl up on the sofa. "Here, you sit, and we'll bring you whatever you want first."_

_Libby blinked at the coffee table. There was a small red velvet cake in between clear cups filled with punch and paper plates with forks in the middle. All around it were wrapped presents stacked on top of each other. Simple, yet she was overwhelmed. After blinking a few more times, Libby started focusing on the shapes of the presents._

" _How about we bring you the gifts?" suggested Giles and handed her his._

_Libby took it and slowly ripped off the paper. She revealed a leather-bound journal with Celtic designs and symbols of strength, power, and balance. Libby carefully ran her fingers over it. It was so smooth to the touch it was almost soft, and she suspected that it was handmade. When she opened it, the first page read:_

Libby Winters, the Slayer's Protector

All that is known about the legacy of a young woman that must fight for a world – and a sister – to which she was not born, and does so with remarkable bravery, strength, and compassion to make both a watcher and a father proud.

_She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the page to stop herself from sobbing, but when Giles put a loving hand on her shoulder tears rolled down her cheeks. Libby wiped them away before they fell to the page. She flipped through the others to see that Giles had written everything he learned about her powers and skills as well as her time spent as the protector and his hopes for her. However, the journal was not complete. Libby looked up to him and he said, "I'll need to borrow it from time to time."_

_They smiled and she hugged the journal to her chest. Willow then brought her a bag and Libby dipped her hand inside to feel something small. She unwrapped it to see a crystal with different shades of purple leading into a calming blue point. Libby was so entranced by it that she missed what Willow said it was, but she did hear it was to help with healing. She looked up as Willow finished, "So it won't ease you physically, but I hope it will mentally and emotionally so that way you can feel better about finding yourself again." Libby smiled at her thankfully as Oz pulled out the other three gifts, her favorite classic Disney movies: The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Alice in Wonderland. "For when you want to turn your mind off," Oz said with a wink._

_Libby almost let out a laugh as she thanked him, which sent Xander swooping right in with his presents. "I think you'll find these to your liking." She carefully opened a long box to see a beautiful dream catcher with colored feathers dangling on the bottom. Libby hugged him in the hopes that it would work. Xander hugged back and awaited excitedly as she opened his last present. A poster with original artwork from the Black Widow comic. "To always remember that you can kick some major butt." Libby lightly laughed with him and planned to pin it to her closet door._

_Cordelia was next and Libby was relieved to open a basket full of soothing scented candles and oils. "I read that aroma therapy can do wonders for damaged people." Libby peered over to her as everyone freaked out over the comment and said, "Thank you, I really like them." Everyone calmed down at her response and Cordy shot them all a superior smile._

_It was finally Buffy's turn and she sat down next to her sister. "It's not much, but I wanted you to know how much I love you and that you mean so much to me and this is the only way I could think of so, here." She handed Libby a small jewelry box. Libby opened it to see a rose gold locket with silver flowers around the engraved word, Sister, and inside was a picture of them smiling in the sun. The chain was the perfect length to rest right above her bosom, below the cross Buffy had returned to her earlier that day, so Libby immediately put it on with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Buffy and they held each other tightly._

" _Happy Seventeen, Libby," whispered Buffy as she comforted her weeping sister. "We love you so much."_

Libby turned her head to look at Buffy sitting off to the side, far enough away to give her space but close enough to talk. She smiled at her slayer staring at the sea. There was no way she was actually taking in the beauty. Nope. Libby could all but guarantee she was putting all her energy into appearing like she was when she was really waiting for Libby to call her over. Buffy had been so supportive over the last few weeks. Whatever Libby needed, she was there. Even when it was time alone. That's what meant the most to Libby because she knew just how much Buffy _hated_ that.

However, a guy from the swim team sat down next to her, so Libby returned her gaze to the ocean. Last thing she wanted was a swimmer following Buffy over.

"Hey," a voice called out behind her. Libby turned to see Gage walking up the beach and before she could say anything, he was sitting next to her. How did this just happen? "Haven't seen you for a while. Heard you got locked up in the nut house 'cause some crazy occult guy kidnapped you. That true?"

Libby furiously blinked and turned away from him saying, "None of your business."

"So that's a yes," he grinned as he looked out to the waves. "You just get more interesting every time we meet. Don't you, Winters?"

"More interesting?" Libby spat. "I was kidnapped and tortured by a soulless monster and that's a turn on for you?"

Gage awkwardly blinked and stammered, "Whoa, what? Turn on? No! No, that's not… I…"

"You think you can just bring that up like it's an ice breaker? Like I'll open up to you because you _think_ you know something about what happened to me? You don't know a damn thing. Not about what happened or _anything_ about me."

Libby turned away, but Gage didn't move. He waited a moment, shocked and insulted, until he finally replied, "It's all over school. New girl got kidnapped in some cemetery by an occult psycho for some satanic sacrifice and then got locked up in the nut house to make sure she wasn't demonically possessed, or whatever. Which all means that you were taken walking home and hurt by a crazy psychopath but saved where the doctors at the hospital made sure you'd be okay." It was Libby's turn to blink when Gage looked her right in the eye as he continued, "There's no way you don't know that that's what everybody's saying. Hell, that's just the most popular version. But you always seemed cool about brushing people like that off, ignoring the gossip, even making fun of it to put them down, so yeah, I thought I'd try it as an icebreaker. Clearly I was wrong." His voice softened as he stood up and said, "I'm sorry. About everything."

Libby nodded and he walked off. She turned her attention back to the waves, still lapping over themselves. Like they always had and always will. It was comforting to know something would never change no matter where you were. The ocean would always be endless, the wind would always endure. Libby took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the sound and salt overwhelmed her senses. For the first time, she wasn't replaying the horrors that plagued her not only in the dark but in the merciless sun. For the first time, she was replaying what Gage had said to her. _Cool about brushing people like that off, ignoring the gossip, even making fun of it to put them down._ She didn't even know who that girl was anymore, and it didn't seem like she'd ever find her again. Her strength wasn't endless, and she was afraid she couldn't endure.

Shouting disrupted the peaceful waves. Libby turned around to see Buffy save Jonathan from being dunked in a tub of ice. Gage was there laughing and soon led the culprit away. Buffy looked like she didn't want to be there at all and the moment their eyes locked, Libby saw her plead to come over and join her. She smiled and Buffy barely waved bye to the swimmer that wanted to hang with her. Libby found her own laughter when Buffy plopped down next to her.

"Oh my god, thank you! I was dying," said Buffy as she hooked arms with her sister.

"Didn't look like it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and replied, "Please! I wanted to be here with you the whole time, but I was forced to suffer from afar."

Libby furrowed her brow and moaned, "Uh huh."

"But I love you and if alone time is what you need, alone time is what you'll have. No matter how much it pains me."

"You're a true saint."

"I really am," she giggled.

They looked out at the waves together and after a few minutes, Libby rested her head on Buffy's shoulder. The blonde looked over at her dearest companion and rested her cheek on her curls. Libby hadn't made this much physical contact in so long; Buffy could hardly remember. The blonde was usually the more affectionate one, but this… It was a need for comfort and the slayer was almost brought to tears that Libby trusted her to give it.

"Something's going to happen, isn't it? Something demony sent from the Hellmouth?"

Libby nodded, keeping her eyes on the glowing and ebbing sea.

"We don't have to get the mail. I can return to sender."

She softly giggled at her slayer, thankful for her in this moment, and said, "As long as you open the box, I think it'll be ok."

"Don't worry, I'll do all the heavy lifting." Buffy said as she tightened their arm hook and held Libby's hand. "No demon is getting delivered to you."

* * *

Libby sat under a tree on the side of the school. Buffy was with her at every step, like a shadow, and it felt like everyone was staring even more than they had been. She needed some solitude and since there was a break in her schedule, Libby asked Buffy to meet her in the library. She kept the pain of that request inside, but Libby did give her a sad smile at the slayer's _suffering_ expression.

It was better under the tree. Student traffic was cut down more than half and the wind blowing through the leaves was a soothing sound. Libby was almost able to find an inner calm, until Gage decided to sit next to her. She jerked her head to the side and stared at him. It was the beach all over again!

"Ready to apologize to me?"

"WHAT?" Libby yelled as her eyes widened in anger. "You _actually_ think _I_ should apologize to _you_?!"

"You were a bit bitchy to me when I just wanted to make some friendly conversation."

Libby could feel the rage turning her skin red. "How dare you?! You can't just show up and drop a rumor bomb in my lap about my very real and still very _raw_ trauma like it's nothing! Like it's _normal_!" She got to her feet and didn't realize that the student traffic had started to pick up, just to watch her scream at Gage. "My life isn't a horror movie for your or anybody else's amusement! There was no pagan ritual, no satanic sacrifice, no occult torture chamber, no demonic possession, and certainly no necrophilia!"

"So you do know-"

"Of course I know about _every_ story that's being spat about what happened to me! And because, what? I got grabbed in a cemetery? Well everyone who's eating it up can go to hell because being kidnapped, beaten, and raped for days is _not_ something to be gossiped about, EVER! It's serious and horrifying and destroys you right down to your soul!"

Gage slowly got to his feet and stood in front of her, holding eye contact the whole time. Libby was infuriated. "If you don't get out of my face in three seconds, I will make you."

He smirked and took a step closer saying, "But we're having such a nice talk."

Libby acted without thinking. It wasn't the sarcastic comment and the smirk to match. He stepped closer and reached out his hand to touch her arm. She hadn't let Xander do that yet. Giles could barely bring himself to be closer than when they drove in the car for fear of Libby recoiling out of frightened instinct. Turns out, that's not the instinct she has. Libby punched Gage's chest so hard, her open hand took over with telekinesis and he collided with the tree. She could hear his skull hit the bark, everyone could. Gage held the back of his head in pain and when he brought it back down to look, his palm was soaked in blood.

Gasps and shouts exploded behind Libby. She turned around to see at least half the student body had congregated there to witness everything, including Principal Snyder.

* * *

"He was taunting me! I defended myself!"

"That's not how it looked from where I was standing."

Gage pressed the ice pack to the back of his head and said, "I had asked about what happened to her last night and she flipped out on me, so today I went over to see if she was all right… and apparently she wasn't."

" _Apparently I wasn't_?" hissed Libby.

"See."

The swimming coach came in before Libby could respond and asked, "How we doing, Gage?"

Before he could answer, Snyder pushed Libby out of the way and asked, "Coach Marin, how bad does it look?"

"Luckily, there's no fracture, but sure as hell gonna hurt for a few days."

"I mean our chances of winning the state championship. Can we still do it?"

"I'm gonna need Gage back at 110%. He's my second-best swimmer now, with Cameron taking Dodd's place since…"

Libby shut her eyes so she wouldn't roll them. _Dammit._ She had forgotten about that guy shedding his skin at the beach. After all, it was Sea Monster Week. "What happened to Dodd?"

"That's none of your concern," replied Snyder in his ever so condescending tone. Libby frowned. Concern wasn't even in her tone. "You'd better hope that boy's wound heals before the meet this Friday."

"Petronzi, I want you to hit the steam room as soon as your done here, try to relax and ease that headache." The coach turned to the nurse and added, "Take care of my boy, Ruthie."

"I always do."

"And you," he turned his attention to Libby, who crossed her arms and glared. "Try acting like a lady from now on and save any outburst for private therapy sessions."

Libby's mouth dropped, and all Snyder did was smirk. She guessed whatever tolerance he had for her officially turned to hatred. She turned to Gage as he hopped off the bed.

"Can I go now?"

Ruthie looked him over one more time as said, "Yeah, you're all bandaged up. Just keep the ice pack on and see your physician as soon as you can."

Gage nodded and followed Libby into the hall. "Feel better?"

She stopped, spun around, and furiously whispered, "Are you ever gonna stop being a dick? Just shut up and leave me alone."

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I tried to touch your arm. I wasn't trying to do anything."

"You were _trying_ to hit on me by pissing me off in the most offensive way possible."

Somehow, Gage was smiling at her. " I was trying to get to know you, but when you made it clear I chose the wrong way to do it, I thought I'd help put a stop to all the idiots."

Libby stared, stunned and disturbed. "By being the worst idiot of all?"

"By getting you to put the entire school in its place, by doing it to me. I knew if everyone were able to hear your side of it, hear the truth, they'd finally get it and shut up. And turns out you were holding a lot it there. Didn't want it to punch me into a tree and crack my skull, but hopefully you'll feel a little better now."

Libby's mouth gaped open and she couldn't stop blinking. "You wanted to… _Me_ to… what?"

"I don't care about much. I mean, I guess I used to, but now… School is stupid aside from swimming and people only pretend to like me because of how good of a swimmer I am and let 'em. I'll take the perks until graduation and then I'll – I don't know, I'll figure it out," stammered Gage. "Point is, there's something about you that makes me care and it's been that way since the self defense class we had in gym. I just wanted you to know that even though I'm just another jerk, I'm not… you know –"

"Like him," whispered Libby.

"Yeah."

Libby stared up at him, feeling uneasy in her stance. She remembered how he was one of the three guys to turn into the sea monsters. Gage wouldn't get help in time and the monster forming inside of him would kill everything he was. She expected to feel bad about it, but then he acted like such an insensitive asshole that she was glad it would happen to him. Only he cared about her. Somehow through all the negative effects of the drugs, he was able to find enough of his true self to care about her. Libby didn't appreciate how he showed it, but she found herself appreciating his intentions.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you and cracking your skull. In my defense, I didn't think it would since it's so thick."

Gage laughed and replied, "Nah, doesn't matter. And I didn't mean it before. About wanting an apology. Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am."

Libby nodded and as he walked away, she called out, "Wait! There's something I should probably tell you."

* * *

Buffy walked into the library to see Giles, Xander, and Willow huddled over a table full of books and asked, "Where's Libby?"

"We thought she was with you," replied Xander.

"She said she'd meet me here."

"Maybe she needed some more time to herself?"

Buffy sadly nodded to Willow and sat down. "What's all this?"

"Apparently some remains were found on the beach this morning," answered Giles as he flipped another page. "Some human remains."

"Dodd McAlvy's remains." Willow clarified.

"Vampire?"

"No, he was eviscerated. Nothing left but skin and cartilage."

Buffy scowled at Giles' reply as Xander said, "In other words, this was no boating accident."

"So something ripped him open and ate out his insides?"

"Like an Oreo cookie," Willow chimed in, getting that certain _look_ from everyone. "Well, except for, you know, without the chocolaty cookie goodness."

Buffy sighed and grumbled, "Package delivered."

"Yeah, um, Principal Snyder has asked the faculty to keep the news quiet for now, so not to unduly upset the students."

Xander glanced up from his book and scoffed, "For 'students,' read 'swim team.'"

"So, we're looking for a beastie."

"That, uh, eats humans whole," Giles finished Willow's thought. "Except for the skin."

"This doesn't make any sense," mused Buffy.

"Yeah, the skin's the best part." Xander agreed.

"Any demons with high cholesterol?"

Giles stared disapprovingly at Buffy's comment, so she pointed at him and said, "You're gonna think about that later, mister, and you're gonna laugh."

"I'm so sorry that Libby is missing this," sighed the watcher.

* * *

Gage was about to sign in at the medical center, but withdrew the pen and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Libby replied in a huff. "You already know the coach is giving you drugs through the steam, so why can't you believe that it's what killed Dodd?"

"Because no drug disintegrates everything but your skin."

Libby bit her lip in nervous frustration. "Look, I'll explain everything when I can, or rather when you're able to believe it. You're now the second-best swimmer and the higher you are on that list the more times you get the steam. Cameron is too far gone, but you… you I can help. Since you helped me. Just trust me for now, ok?"

Gage took a deep breath and signed in. "See you on the other side, I guess."

* * *

Libby made it back to school before anyone noticed she was gone. However, when the day ended, she didn't stay with the rest of the Scooby gang. She asked Giles to drive her home so she could take the call she was expecting from Gage. She was so distracted by the hope of actually saving someone from their doomed fate, that she forgot to tell everyone about Cameron.

Not that Gage called.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Good thing would be they were able to help him and that meant he had to stay overnight. Bad thing would be there was nothing they could do, and he was suffering with the knowledge she gave him about dying in the next couple of days.

In the morning, Libby decided to search for him instead of meeting everyone at the library. She found him in the lounge sitting on the sofa with his feet on the table and playing a video game. He looked fine. Just fine. _What the actual fu–_

"There you are!" exclaimed Buffy. "What's with all the disappearing acts lately?"

Libby glanced at her slayer and rubbed her forehead in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, it's just…" she glanced at Gage, who still hadn't noticed she was there and continued, "I've locked myself in this safe, quiet room in my head since… since leaving the hospital so I don't have to be trapped by everything else in my head now, but something happened. Gage, of all people, gave me something to focus on other than… I've been able to focus on _actually saving someone_ who was gonna die, but hopefully won't now because of _my helping_ them."

Buffy glanced over at Gage and said, "Well, that's why I'm here. We figured since he's the next best swimmer on the team, he'll be next on the menu. Care to help me watch him?"

"Actually, they're not being eaten… They're turning into the ocean beasties."

"What?" Buffy gasped. "That would've been good to know. How're we supposed to stop that?"

"I took Gage to this medical center yesterday and he was supposed to call me about it last night, but he didn't so –"

"You're spying."

Libby curled her lips inward and mumbled, "Maybe."

Buffy nudged her elbow against her protector's and replied, "That's ok, I mean, a guy in danger of turning into a sea monster _and_ he didn't call you back? Spying on him is called for."

* * *

They followed Gage all day. Around school, driving to the medical center, going home, and ending up at the Bronze. Libby couldn't figure it out. He went back to the medical center, so that meant good news. Right? Why wouldn't he call her? Buffy tried to come up with some ideas as to why, but nothing made sense.

"He does seem fine and like you said, it's giving you something else to focus on." Buffy said as they watched Gage play pool.

Libby took a sip of her Sprite and grumbled, "Not what I had in mind."

Buffy sent her a sisterly sneer and asked, "What _did_ you have in mind?"

"Really? You think I could actually think about dating him? About _dating_ at all?"

"I meant a spectacular saving of his life where he looks at you like the powerful warrior that you are," corrected Buffy.

"Oh."

As Libby took another sip of her drink, Buffy added, "He is cute though."

She glared at her sister, who got up from the bar and moseyed over to hide behind a beam closer to Gage. She groaned at needing to move closer too and as she did it, Gage locked eyes with her. He tried to smile and awkwardly waved, making Libby turn around and try to run. Buffy started to chase after her, but Gage was faster and cut her off.

"You've been following me all day," he said. "But when I let you know that I know you're there, you run? What do you want from me?"

"What I wanted was for you to call me about your consultation and possible treatment like we planned, but you didn't. What I want now is to hopefully not watch you… A beach bod is one thing, a beach beastie is another, ok?"

Gage shook his head and faltered, "Beach beastie? What is that supposed to mean?"

 _Dammit!_ "Just tell me why you didn't call to tell me what happened? This is your life, Gage!"

"I know! I just – I don't really understand _what's_ happening to me, ok? The doctors did all these tests and gave me some transfusion thing, and they don't even know if it's gonna work. I didn't know what to say, I'm just…"

Libby understood and she didn't know what to say either. Not that Gage gave her a chance. He rushed out into the night and groaned to himself, "Ah! She's right! You're such a dick!"

"Gotta be talking about Libby."

Angel stalked out of the shadows, taking Gage off guard. "How'd you know?"

"Uh, she and I… had this thing once. Didn't go so well."

Gage frowned and slowly backed away at the look on Angel's face. "We don't have a thing."

"Good!" Angel said with a jolt, making Gage jump backwards. "She's a real head-tripper. I bet it wouldn't end well for you either."

"It's not like that, man. I don't know what your deal is with her, but I'm the one who's tripping."

Angel laughed and began to circle him, hearing his pounding heart and the blood gushing faster and faster in his veins. "I get it. You care about her and when you try to show it, she gets angry and lashes out. Did the same thing to me."

His voice lowered to a growl and his eyes darkened with every word. Gage saw this, felt the change of suspicious to threatening in this stranger, and suddenly froze. Angel's eyes gleamed as his face shifted into that of his true visage. Gage nearly jumped out of his skin and yelled, "You're the one that kidnapped her! Did all those horrible things to her! Aren't you?"

"Smart boy."

Angel lunged for his neck and sank his teeth into the artery. Gage cried out, trying to fight him off, but Angel was too strong. Libby and Buffy had split up to find him (Buffy patrolling the alleys looking for Angel) and at hearing Gage scream, Libby got there first. At the sight of Angel, standing under the lamppost and spitting out Gage's blood, Libby was thrown back into the courtyard of the mansion. He was holding her down, biting her, thrusting into her… he was killing her. Libby could only stand there, staring at the vampire who damaged her beyond repair.

Angel looked up and caught her gaze, smiling. "Why, Miss Winters! You're _beautiful_!"

Libby narrowed her eyes and instinct took over. With one powerful swing of her arm, she hurled Angel through the air and into the building at the end of the alley. The smash echoed around them and left a huge dent in the wall. Angel crashed onto the wooden skids and then off the railing until he slammed onto the concrete ground. Angel coughed out a laugh as he rose to his feet.

"How I've missed you, Libbs! I insist you come back and visit soon instead of wasting time with this _boy_. He's got nothing on what I will give you."

Libby charged at him, strong and steady. "I will go back there, one more time, because _I'm_ the one who's gonna send you to Hell!"

Angelus began to laugh again, so Libby flung him to the side and created another dent in a wall. He grunted as he lifted himself back up and said, "Hell will come, but not before I have you as my own." Angelus vanished into the darkness and Libby was tempted to help him go with another wave of her hand.

Gage managed to get back on his feet, holding his neck to stop the bleeding and checking to see if his bandage was coming off his head. "Was that the thing that took you? Hurt you?"

Libby took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

"I had no idea."

"No one does. Other than my family."

Gage gazed down at her in a way she didn't expect. There was no pity or sadness in his eyes. They were filled with disbelief, as though she was someone he never thought could be real, and it was awe-inspiring. "Do they know you can move things with your mind?"

Libby instantly covered her mouth. He saw! Of course he saw! He wasn't unconscious!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Gage reassured her with a smile. "But you're gonna need to tell me all about it because I'm ready to believe it now."

She sighed in relief and smiled back at him. "Fair enough."

For a moment they stood in silence, awkwardly looking anywhere but each other. Libby had no idea what was going on inside her anymore. She was wired all the time, full of rage, and terrified to her marrow. All she wanted was to go home and have this all be a nightmare; since she couldn't she was determined to separate herself as much as possible. Then Gage gave her something she never thought to look for: purpose. Turns out, Buffy was right. It was her destiny to protect and when it was her only focus, she felt more herself again. She could find her strength again. Maybe she wasn't beyond repair.

Finally, Gage asked, "Walk you home?"

"I need to meet Buffy around the corner, but we can walk _you_ home if you'd like."

Gage smiled and answered, "I would."

They turned together and walked under the artificial lights, Libby explaining what her powers were and how they connect her with Buffy. When they met up with her, the slayer was stunned to discover that Gage was being let in on their biggest secret but seeing how open and kind he was to Libby – how at ease he made Libby feel – she decided to go with the flow. And the three of them talked about everything: Vampire Slayer, Slayer Protector, Hellmouth, and even all the demons and magic and what was really happening to him. Gage was overwhelmed by it all but his fascination and need to understand helped him take it all in and deal. Gage shared how the chemicals in the steam had adversely affected his DNA and that the doctors decided to do a plasma transfusion to try flushing it out of his system. He also admitted that he was scared to call Libby and tell her because it made it real, especially the part where the doctors didn't know if the treatment would be successful because they didn't even know what was going on without more extensive lab work. They understood and Libby even briefly squeezed his hand in support. They dropped Gage off safely at home and then Buffy walked Libby to the apartment.

"I'm glad to see you feeling more yourself again." Buffy said as they reached the door.

"I'm glad that I feel like the old me is still in here."

She started shuffling her feet and glancing away, so her sister gently took her hands and said, "It's not the _old_ you, it's the _real_ you. No matter what happens, you can't lose who you truly are. Not when it's a soul as strong as yours."

Libby had to pull her hands away to wipe away tears and wrap her arms around Buffy in a hug. She was so surprised that it took a moment for the blonde to hug back, but when she did it was as carefully as possible. Buffy was so overjoyed at her protector's embrace that she didn't want to hold her too tight, but she was too desperate to give Libby all the sisterly love she'd been keeping at bay that she clung to her.

For the first time since Angelus' evil fixation began, Libby was able to start making the key to unlock her safe room door.

* * *

Buffy and Willow huddled together on the bleachers eating popcorn, a step above Libby and Cordelia, as they all watched the swim team practice.

"Keep the stroking up. Keep it going!" The coach ordered as he followed along the pool. "Keep it going all the way to the end. All the way to the end. Breathe deep."

Gage decided not to listen and stopped in the middle of his lane. He lifted the goggles up to his forehead and looked across the bleachers until he found Libby. Suddenly it wasn't the water that made him feel weightless, it was knowing she was there for him; that she cared about him just because of him. Gage sprung a hand out of the water to wave at her. Libby slightly smiled back, embarrassed at the attention, but still waved back.

Coach blew his whistle and shouted, "Gage, are you with us or not? Come on, let's go!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled again when he saw it made Libby giggle. He went to finish the lap and Libby turned back to her friends. They all stared at her.

"You with Gage now?" Cordelia asked.

"No, not at all."

"He seems to like you though, and that's nice." Willow said.

Libby shrugged and redirected the conversation. "So Angel spit out Gage's blood."

"Right before you kicked his ass!" Buffy beamed at her sister. "Like he more than deserved."

"But I thought Angel liked blood." Cordy thought aloud.

"Maybe his eyes were too big for his stomach." Willow replied.

Libby shook her head. "There's something in his blood that Angel didn't like."

"Say for example, steroids with an extra dose of sea creature," finished Buffy.

"That would explain all their behavioral changes –"

"And their winning streak –"

"And why only the skin is left behind," Libby concluded Willow and Cordy's points.

Willow's eyes lit up as everything began to spark into place in her mind. "So whatever's in the drug mix is not only giving the swim team their edge but having a major side effect of turning them into monsters. There's no way the dark arts aren't involved in this. No chemical is able to completely transform a person like that."

"Did you find anything in the research?" Libby asked Cordelia.

"Zippo. But we were looking for sea demons that already existed not any that were created. Although nothing matched the description that Xander gave us. Not that Chicken Little's much of a witness, but…" Cordelia trailed off at the sight of the new swimmer on the team. "Oh! Oh, my!" He was fresh out of the water, droplets rolling down his strong thighs and manly arms. "Now that, girls, is my kind of…" Sunlight glistened the water off the perfect subtly of his abs… highlighting the perfect trail of hair that led down to his –

"Xander?" Willow cried out in surprise to see so little on him.

"Xander?!" Cordelia echoed in complete shock of how he looked dripping wet.

"Xander!" Libby cheered when he spaztastically jumped to grab a body board so he could cover his speedo.

All four girls rushed over to him as Cordy scolded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Xander shushed them as he met them halfway and said, "I'm undercover."

"You're not under much," teased Buffy as she and Willow checked him out.

"Get out of here before someone sees you impersonating a member of the swim team." Cordelia demanded.

"I don't do impersonations. I tried out for the team last night and I made it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded and relaxed his broad shoulders muscles. "I figured I can keep an eye on Gage and the others when Libby and Buffy can't."

"When you're nude?" Willow asked, eyes wide as she imagined it.

Buffy bumped her in the back as Libby said, "She meant to say changing."

"Harris!" the coach called for him. "You can flirt on your own time."

"Okey-dokey, coachie."

As he slowly backed away, still trying to cover himself, Libby followed him in a few steps and tapped him on his fit back. He jumped with an ever so small, but high-pitched yelp and froze when he saw her standing directly in front of him. His eyes went so wide with fear, Libby felt like she was looking at a puppy afraid of getting a spanking for peeing on the carpet. She knew why. They hadn't talked much or really been near each other since she… got back, and she knew why. He blamed himself for everything that happened to her and was terrified she'd never let him into her life the way he was before. Libby took the body board away and telekinetically tossed it back on the pile. Xander, unable to relax, moved his swim cap in front of his speedo. She gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you for doing this, for helping me help him."

Xander let out a deep breath he had been holding and replied, "Of course, Libster. I'd do anything for you."

"And thank you for doing it in a speedo," added Libby, with an open smile now. "You look good. Really."

Nervously, Xander began to chuckle and his cheeks flushed. Libby grabbed the cap from him and flicked it at his face before she left him to his undercover mission.

Cordy continued to stare at Xander as he readied himself on the diving platform and dreamily said, "I'm dating a swimmer from the Sunnydale swim team!"

"You can die happy," said Buffy as Libby rejoined the group. "What about Jonathan? Is he involved with the mystical steroid brew?"

Libby shook her head as Willow answered, "No, he just… sort of… peed in the pool."

"Oh."

They all watched Xander, realizing what was about to happen, and the moment he dove into the water, they all cringed and groaned, "Oh!"

* * *

Libby and Buffy waited outside for Xander, the protector pacing and the slayer leaning against the wall. Xander finally came out, still drying his hair with a towel.

"You gotta love this undercover deal. 20 minutes in a hot room with a bunch of sweaty guys."

"You went into the steam room?" Libby asked, looking at Buffy who was staring at Xander with appalled eyes. "That's how the drugs get into your system!"

Xander rapidly blinked and stammered, "What? What?! WHAT?!"

Buffy walked forward and put her hands on his shoulders saying, "It's ok, it was only the one time. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Why am I the last to know?"

"Because we thought you knew," explained Libby. "But you won't turn into a sea demon. Once won't do it. Three times won't even do it. Though you'll want to get a plasma transfusion anyway. Just in case."

Xander's eyes widened. " _Just in case?!_ Just in case it is once, twice, three times a fish guy?! This is bad! Very bad!" He wanted to vent more at the fear rushing alongside the creature from the black lagoon in his veins but seeing the tremendous guilt and anxiety on Libby's face, he shut his mouth really tight and just nodded like a bobble head. "Mmhmm. You say new plasma, I say all good. Mmhmm."

"I'm really sorry, Xander, I thought I mentioned that part, I swear." He continued nodding and gave her very forgiving eyes, despite his inner turmoil. "Where's Gage?"

"He was right behind me, putting his sneakers on, but it's not the Velcro kind, so give him a couple of extra minutes." As Libby gave him an affectionate smirk at his frazzled (but still sarcastic) tone, Xander took another deep breath and lightly touched her arm saying, "Tag. You're it. I'm gonna go get myself some fishy flakes."

"Don't overfeed yourself or you'll go belly up!" Libby called after him to try to ease his worry.

Xander uncontrollably smiled. He didn't care if he got a dozen doses of fish monster. Libby was opening up to him again and even let him touch her arm. She still wanted him in her life. Libby smiled to herself too. It was good to start to find her natural rhythm with Xander again.

She looked through the door window but still didn't see Gage walking down the hall. "I'm worried," she told Buffy. "This is when he turned in the episode. What if I didn't get him help in time?"

Buffy stood next to her and reassured, "We're not in an episode, this is real life, and you're doing everything you can to help him so try to think positive."

"Right…"

Gage's screams burst out of the silence of the empty school. Libby and Buffy ran for the boy's locker room as he screamed for help. Buffy pushed him back so hard he stumbled into the lockers as Libby flung the sea monster formally known as Cameron across the room. They cringed at the sight and smell of it. Scaly and slimy, gills and whiskers, claws and fangs, and it was huge! Buffy put herself between the threat and Libby, telling her, "Run! Get Gage out of here!"

The slayer kicked it hard in the chest as it charged them. Gage ran up behind Libby as she turned around to make sure he wasn't turning into one himself. As he was standing instead of writhing on the floor in agony until the transformation overtook him and he had to rip his own skin off in a painful sweat, she guessed he was gonna be all right. They ran to the door together, but when Libby looked back, she saw Buffy fighting it off with a lacrosse stick. It was so quick! And too strong. In the next moment, it slipped behind her and sank its teeth into her arm. Buffy shrieked at the stinging pain and was thrown hard into the lockers.

"Buffy!"

The protector ran for her slayer and sent the sea creature sliding down the sewer vent in the process. She lifted Buffy up, putting an arm over her shoulder, as Gage rushed over to help. They hurriedly left the locker room… and the coach was right behind them.

* * *

"I don't think that this is going to need stitches," the nurse said as she finished bandaging Buffy's arm. "But you might wanna have your family physician take a look at it."

Giles walked over to Buffy, avoiding Libby sitting next to her, and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm definitely feeling the burn."

"Well, the good news is that we have proof that none of your team actually died." Giles informed the coach.

"But the bad news is… they're monsters."

"How could this happen?"

" _How could this happen_?" Gage yelled at his coach in a fury. "We all know you've been giving us steroids in the steam! You manipulated all of us with those drugs until it was too late for us to want to stop! For us to _never start_! You're destroying us from the inside out and you're gonna act like you have no idea what's going on?"

"Easy now, boy! I'm making you the best that you can be! I'm not turning you into monsters! How could I?"

Gage lunged for him, fist pulled back ready to slam down into his face, but Giles stood between them and caught Gage's hand. "That's enough! We don't know all that's in the steam or who put it there, but our priority right now is helping the rest of your team before the transformation takes another." Gage nodded and calmed down enough for Giles to turn his back and growl at the coach, "But if you did have anything to do with this, we will find out and put a stop _to you_."

* * *

Willow brought up all the medical files for the swim team as Buffy, Libby, Xander, and Gage all gathered around the screen. "Dodd McAlvy: torn tendon. Gage Petronzi: fractured wrist, depression, headaches. All symptomatic of steroid abuse." She glanced up at Gage and asked, "You had no idea at first?"

Gage shook his head, furious and ashamed. "Not in the beginning, but once we started to win and enjoy the perks, Coach told us. At that point, no one wanted to stop. _I_ didn't want to stop." He got up from the desk and walked to the window.

"Ok, but steroid abuse isn't usually linked with "Hey, I'm a fish." So what else is in that stuff? The stuff that's now inside me too?" Xander asked, a bit on edge.

"I'm not sure. I think it has to be mystical, but the point is, these boys were obviously drugged." Willow tried to get Gage's attention as she finished, "And it's not all their fault."

Gage turned to her and gave her a half thankful, and half apologetic, smile. Willow returned it, knowing it was for the solitaire.

"Nurse Greenliegh treated every one of them. She must've at least known." Buffy said as she walked around the computer.

"If steroids are that dangerous, why would someone do this to them? And to themselves?" Willow asked, genuinely curious as to how something like this could even start.

"They needed to win. Winning equals trophies, which equals prestige for the school," replied Buffy. "You see how they're treated, it's been like that forever. Stop me if I'm wrong."

Gage walked back over to the group and said, "You're not."

"The discus throwers got the best seats to all the crucifixions," joked Xander.

"Meanwhile, I'm breaking my nails everyday battling the forces of evil and my French teacher can't even remember my name."

"Or you get kidnapped and tortured, only to come back to a school full of horrible rumors about it." Libby's comment silenced everyone, so she added, "Point is the whole thing's wrong and unfair. So how about we get Gage to another plasma transfusion, get Xander signed up for one, go fishing in the sewers, and tomorrow we can find out exactly what the coach did to the team and take him down."

* * *

They all paced around the library, leaving Libby to stand and face them all. She stared at them as they waited kindly and patiently. It's like they all lived in an eggshell now because of her. And it makes sense. She does seem to lash out in a loud and violent manner when triggered. But aside from Gage – and his strange yet good intentions – none of them have triggered her. Libby knew why and she felt a sad smile twitch at her lips. They weren't the problem, everything inside her head that wouldn't stop screaming was the problem. _Angelus_ was the problem.

Libby took a deep breath and said, "We need to find the rest of the swim team and lock them up before they turn. Once they're all safe, we need to get them emergency plasma transfusion appointments before they have a chance to kill each other or anyone else."

"Yes. Yes, good. Uh, we also need to know exactly what's in this-this, steroid gas so that the hospital's toxicology lab can develop an antidote." Giles said.

"The doctors took a lot of my blood for testing, so they're already trying to figure that one out," replied Gage from the left staircase.

"Willow can look through Nurse Greenliegh's files and if she finds anything, send them to the hospital?" Libby asked.

The redhead bounced to her feet and said, "I'm on it!"

"Great! Meanwhile, Buffy and I need to talk to the coach because he's a lying sack of crap."

Buffy nodded, eager to take down the bad guy with her sister, but as they were heading out, Gage got up and walked between them. "I'd like to go with you. He's my coach after all. Doing this to me and my team."

Libby looked up at him and replied, "I know, but we need you to help convince your team to believe everything that's happening. Convince them they need to be locked up. Please, Gage."

He drew in a breath and clenched his jaw but nodded in agreement. Libby knew all he wanted was to help and take down the man who would have destroyed him so she softly – and very briefly – touched his arm and added, "You're the first person I've been able to save since coming here. I don't want to mess that up now."

Gage relaxed and smiled. "Ok. I'll round up my guys."

Buffy nodded in support of his decision and their plan in order to turn Libby around and head out the library doors. She could do this and the slayer knew it because Buffy was going to do everything in her power to protect her protector. And it was time to reel in the true monster.

* * *

"You got some imagination girls," accused the coach.

"Well, right now, I'm imagining you in jail," replied Buffy as she and Libby followed him up into his office. "You wearing a big orange suit and, oh look, the guards are beating you up."

"You don't have any proof."

"We have all the proof we'd ever need to have you locked up for life," snapped Libby. "Or you could tell us what's in the steam so we can fix this."

The coach glanced over his shoulder to see both girls crossing their arms and staring at him with intense resolve. After a moment of contemplation, he said, "After the fall of the Soviet Union, documents came into light… detailing experiments with fish DNA on their Olympic swimmers. Tarpon… mako shark… but they couldn't crack it."

"And you did… sort of."

"And the Hellmouth took it to another level," Libby mumbled close to Buffy's ear. There's no way it was just his formula! No way. She never believed it when watching the episode and she surely didn't believe it now.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in obvious agreement and demanded, "Why?"

The coach turned around and protested, "What kind of question is that? For the win! To make my team the best they could be! Do you understand we have a shot at the state championship?"

"Do you understand that we don't care? It's over. There's not gonna be any swim team."

"Boy, when they were handing out school spirit, you two didn't even stand in line, did you?"

Libby's eyes boggled at the ridiculousness of that statement and yelled, "This isn't school spirit! This is insanity!" The coach turned around and when he turned back to face them, a 9MM was pointed directly at them, his finger on the trigger. "And my point is proven," whispered Libby as she felt herself paralyze in place.

"Get in the hole!" Buffy instantly jumped in front of Libby when the coach raised his gun. "In! Now!"

She looked down to see the high entrance to the sewer and slowly glanced back at Libby. There was just enough space under her arm for Libby to flick her wrist and send the gun flying out his hand, but when she looked into her protector's eyes, all she saw was terror. She was back in the mansion again, chained up and tortured by Dru and all her toys. The slayer brought her focus back to the coach and said, "Let her go, and I'll jump in."

"She either goes in with you or I shoot."

"Libby," she whispered and held out her hand. "I'll protect you, but you have to come with me."

She could barely move. Drusilla was laughing and cutting into her, beating her. But then she felt her slayer's hand holding her trembling one. "Trust me. I'll protect you." Libby found enough strength to grip Buffy's hand and they jumped in the hole together. They splashed into the murky water. It was cold and smelled of rot. They immediately resurfaced and wiped off as much as they could, but it wasn't enough.

"You think I don't care about my boys. But I do," he called down to them. "They count on me."

Buffy's attention was brought back down to the water when Libby screamed. It was Nurse Greenliegh, or her freshly eaten corpse. It floated along the dank water, bumping into them to get by. Buffy screamed at the sight of the chunks torn out of the body and pushed it away from them.

"So, what, you're just gonna feed us to 'em?" she yelled.

"Oh, they've already had their dinner. But boys have other needs."

The horror on Buffy's face wasn't for herself. She looked to her sister and the petrified stare gave her enough power to take on anything that would try to even _look_ in her protector's direction.

* * *

"In you go," said Giles as Gage led his team into the (now cleared out) weapons lock-up.

"It's gonna be all right, guys. I should've turned by now, but I haven't because I got help in time and so will you." Gage comforted his swim-mates as Giles closed and locked the door. "You just gotta stay calm until that help comes, all right?"

They all nodded, following Gage's lead, so Giles went over to the stairs to talk to Willow.

"Everyone's accounted for except Sean."

"I think we can safely say we found Sean," answered Cordelia as she and Xander entered the library. "He was in the pool skinless-dipping."

Gage walked over to the Scoobies and asked the same time as Xander, "Where's Libby and Buffy?"

They looked at each other, awkwardly and annoyed, as Willow answered, "They haven't come back yet."

* * *

"Nothing is going to happen to you!" Buffy promised as she charged through the water to be next to Libby. "Those things aren't touching you! I won't let them have the chance to even think it, I swear!"

Libby shut her eyes and shook her head. _This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. This_ _ **shouldn't**_ _be happening!_ How could she freeze like that? She knew about the gun, knew about the hole, knew about what they would have to fight in the sewer. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. She was supposed to fling the gun from his hand and Buffy would kick him into the wall unconscious. The end. But when she saw the gun… all she could see was the instruments Drusilla would lay out, feel them tear and break her body, hear Angelus' voice… Where was her anger now? Why was she taken over by fear? How could this be happening? Libby couldn't stop shaking her head or open her eyes, even as the tears fell.

Not until the growling sounded and the waves splashed over them as the sea creatures swam closer, circling them. Buffy kept Libby behind her and moved them away from the beasts as best she could, but she couldn't see.

* * *

The coach looked down on them, smiling at his perceived victory, as Xander and Gage walked up behind him.

"What's up, Coach?" Xander asked.

"Oh, Harris. Petronzi," he stammered, getting to his feet to block the hole. "How're you guys feeling?"

"A little dry," replied Xander. "Nothing a little lemon butter sauce won't cure."

As they chuckled, Gage stepped forward, next to the gun, and demanded, "What did you do to Libby and Buffy?"

Coach's eyes darted straight for the weapon, and Gage followed to see it not an inch away from his hand. Before the coach could lunge, Gage grabbed it and pointed it in his face. Xander immediately backed up and said, "Whoa, man! That's not how we do things!"

"He's right, son. Put it down."

Gage laughed, rage evident in the sound, and said, "Sure, Coach. I'll put it down." In one strong swing, Gage hit him on the side of the head with magazine well. He went down hard and stayed down, unconscious. Gage unloaded the gun and placed it back where he got it from as Xander walked over, mouth open.

He looked at Gage and cheered, "Now _that's_ how we do things!"

* * *

One of the creatures leapt from the water, but the slayer struck him back into the rank shallows. A second sprung up behind, but she was able to push him back before he could touch Libby. But the third, newly turned Sean, swam up to join and grabbed Libby's ankle from underneath and pulled her down. She screamed only Buffy wasn't able to reach her in time. The other two jumped up and tackled her. Both slayer and protector were trapped under the water. Buffy couldn't see, but she could feel them pulling at her. She kicked until they thrashed to the surface and the slayer followed. With powerful punches and determined moves, she fought them back enough to dive back to save her sister. As she was about to go under, the third was hurled up and out of the water and Libby flew to the surface.

She did it. She fought back and won! Buffy smiled and grabbed her arm to bring her to safety. They stood together, Buffy keeping her arms out to protect Libby, as the sea demons circled them. They were trapped, but they weren't alone. Xander and Gage saw them from above and quickly lowered themselves to help.

"Libby! Buffy! Hurry! Your hands!" Xander shouted to them.

Without hesitation, Buffy went under the water and grabbed Libby's legs to thrust her up into the air. Libby yelped at the action but was caught by Xander and Gage.

"You got her?" Buffy called up as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"We got her!" Gage answered as they pulled her up to safety.

"You're next, Buff! Come on!" Xander called back to her as he lowered himself again.

Libby coughed up the rest of the sewer from her lungs as Gage lightly rubbed her shoulder to make sure she was all right. She looked to Xander and saw that he wasn't hoisting Buffy up. "Where is she?" He didn't have to answer. She heard the sudden splashing and roaring, and Buffy's scream.

They were on top of her, shoving her down into the un-breathable darkness. Buffy fought them off as best she could, but they were strong and she had limited mobility in the water. There was too much thrashing! Water was blinding her, deafening her. She couldn't get away no matter how hard she fought. Not with three of them. Buffy began to cough but not enough air was getting to her lungs and too many claws were ripping at her clothes. She was going to drown. She was going to be devoured.

Only she wasn't. Abruptly, she was out of the sewer and up on the floor with Libby, Xander, and Gage. When she caught her breath, Buffy saw her protector. "You-you lifted me out of there?"

Libby nodded and hugged her close. "I'm sorry I didn't do that before you had to fight them off to save me. I'm sorry I didn't fling the gun away. I'm sorry I got so scared."

Buffy tightly hugged her back and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about! I save you; you save me. That's how it works. We're in this together no matter what."

Libby smiled against her wet locks, but of course their moment couldn't last. The coach came up behind them and hit Gage over the head. After he fell back, Libby waved her arm and sent him down to face his boys. Buffy glanced at Libby as she stared with just as much hatred as the creatures violently showed him. Xander and Gage came to watch as well, but none offered to help. He threw Libby and Buffy into the depths to be raped by his own monsters – innocent teenagers destroyed by his insane ego. Gage was the first to look away and offered Libby help to her feet. In his mind, she was right. This was the only way it could end. And that made him part of the gang.

* * *

"Let's see, I gotta take a make-up chem test at three and then Gage and I are meeting up with some of the guys for plasma transfusions at five. It's turned into quite the busy afternoon."

Libby smiled and said, "Sounds like you guys are in for a lot of fun."

Xander smiled back and put an arm around her shoulders to give her a side hug. "Yup, and thanks to you, the fun will never stop."

"Yeah, Giles said the doctors are confident that the treatments are gonna work." Willow chimed in next to Buffy from the other couch.

"Well, turning into a creepy-crawly wasn't on the top ten list of things to do before I turn twenty."

"Mine neither," seconded Gage, next to Buffy.

"I want you to know that you've really proven yourself to me." Cordy told Xander as she took his hand in hers. "And you don't have to join the new team next year if you don't want. I'd be just as happy if you played football."

Xander's smile disappeared but then returned in confusion as the others hid their eye rolls. Giles soon jogged up to the six of them and crouched down by the table between Gage and Libby. "The people from Animal Control have just left. Our creatures have apparently made a-a dash for it. Um, so to speak."

"Does that mean we have to hunt them again?" Willow asked.

"No, I don't think so," answered Buffy. "I don't think we'll be seeing them anymore."

"Where do you think they'll go?"

Buffy and Libby looked at each other and back to Giles. "Home."


	20. Becoming Part 1

_There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes… they're not. I'll show you what I mean._

* * *

**Becoming \- Part 1**

Angel stalked through the trees, hidden in the night's vale as the moonlight shown on Buffy and Libby fighting a couple of his minions. He smiled at his girls. Buff landing her perfect kicks and Libbs sending them flying with the confidence he never broke. Angel smiled as they easily defeated the lesser vampires, Buff staking one and Libby keeping the other on the ground.

"I want you to get a message to Angel for us," ordered Buffy. "Tell him we're done waiting. We're taking the fight to him. You got that? Need me to write it down for ya?"

The vampire lunged back up, but Libbs was right there to stop him. Angel moved closer at watching her slowly, _powerfully_ squeeze her hand as though his neck were beneath it. The vampire clawed at his neck, trying to relieve the pressure, but she was crushing him. Angel snarled as her hand closed into a fist and his minion's head burst from his shoulders, the rest of his body turning to dust. It was glorious. _She_ was glorious. Angel knew he would never break her spirit and the darkened lust in his eyes was almost glad he was unable to submit her will to him. He would have a challenge. It was far more fun.

"We'll tell him ourselves," Libbs decided.

She turned as Buff lifted the boy back to his feet, groaning and rubbing the bump on his head. "You know you don't have to patrol with us."

He looked to the slayer and replied, "I had that guy under control until he resorted to fisticuffs. What is that? Five vampires in three nights?"

"Yup, but no Angel."

He leered in the shadows as Libbs glanced around the cemetery. _She's looking for me,_ he thought. _You can feel me watching you… Can't you, Beautiful?_

"Are you really that anxious to come up against him?"

"I want it over with it. To make him pay for what he did to Libby."

"I hear that."

They turned to the protector and caught her gaze. They smiled, and Angel smiled with them. The girls hooked arms and brought their little knight with them as they spoke of finals.

"Oh yeah! Finals! Why didn't you let me die?"

"Just look on the bright side," said Buff. "It'll all be over soon."

Libbs took one last glance behind them, searching. Angel remained in the shadows. It wasn't time for them to meet again. But he kept his eyes on her, on both his girls. Because what the slayer said was true.

"Yes, my love. It will."

And he disappeared back into the dead of night.

* * *

"Tell Angel, I'm gonna kill him." Xander said as he held up his reenactment fish sticks. "No, wait. I'm gonna kill you! Die! Die! Die!" He brought up another fish stick as he broke off the top of the vampire one. "Aaargh! Mother?"

"Is that it?" Cordy asked as they all watched, confounded to say the least.

"That's it," replied Xander with a smile. "Scene."

"That's exactly how it happened," said Buffy.

"I thought it was riveting." Oz chimed in as Willow smiled on his lap. "I was a little unclear about some of the themes."

"The theme is Angel's too much of a coward to take me on face to face. Especially with Libby getting so strong, he knows he doesn't stand a chance."

"And the other theme was "Buy American" but it got buried."

Libby smiled as Xander's comment and caught Gage gazing at her. He had decided to abandon his swim mates for lunch and sat with them (for the third time that week), in between Cordelia and herself. It was strange, how easily he fit in with the group and how comfortable she felt with him there.

"Do you think you're ready to fight Angel?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that," Buffy answered Willow. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm also willing and able. It's the one test I might actually pass."

"Don't say that! You're gonna pass everything. I will get you through this if I have to sweat blood."

Libby sharply inhaled at the imagery Willow just accidently put in her head. For a moment, she was bleeding on the mansion floor.

"Do you think you're likely to?" Xander asked. "Cause I'd like to be elsewhere."

Libby clenched her fists under the table as she stared at her barely touched food. She was alone and broken, left on the cold floor as her blood dried over the untreated wounds.

"It was only metaphor blood," Willow assured.

"I think you'd sweat cute blood." Willow hummed at Oz's sweet comment and held his hand.

"Libby?" Gage softly tried to get her attention.

Her arms began to shake as her half empty water bottle began to crush itself. Buffy turned to her, and then Willow, and soon they all stared. It wasn't just the water bottle. It was Buffy's too, and their plates. One item after the next was being crushed as Libby got lost inside her memories.

"Libby?" Buffy gently called to her and took her fists in her hands. "Libby, it's ok. You're ok."

Libby sighed, uncurling her fingers and releasing a heavy sigh. She looked into her sister's concerned eyes and asked, "What? I – um – what were we talking about?"

"Nothing, just me passing finals. It doesn't matter. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just – uh – I… had a thing."

Buffy reached up and smoothed her curls. "I'm here for you, ok? For everything. My hand is always here to squeeze. Yeah?"

Libby blinked at the sight of their trays. It was almost completely smooshed. At least she didn't make it messy. She held Buffy's hand back and said, "Thanks."

Seeing Willow give her the guiltiest puppy eyes ever, Libby added, "I get to piggyback on this studying for finals, right?"

"Yes, oh, yes!" Willow exclaimed, eyes shining from tears of her wanting to do everything in her power to help too. "Sixth period after my computer class, we'll rock on to chemistry?"

"Ready to rock," replied Buffy

"And roll." Libby added.

"Willow, you – um – you really got the teaching bug," Cordelia decided to re-lighten the mood of the table. "Taking over computer class, tutoring…"

"I love it. I really do."

"I think it's great to do that _before_ you go out and fail in the real world. That way you're not falling back on something. You're falling… well, forward."

Xander smirked and said, "And almost 65% of that was actual compliment. Is that a personal best?"

"Jeez Xander, what're you gonna teach when you fail in life? Advanced loser-being?"

"I will teach… ze language of love!"

"Don't touch me! You have fish hands!" Cordelia laughed and halfheartedly shoved Xander off as he cutely tried brush her hair and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come! Let me touch!" he continued in an almost Dracula accent.

"Stop it!"

They continued to laugh as the rest watched the show, but Principal Snyder wasn't having it. "That's enough of that!" Xander and Cordy stopped and turned away from each other, and Snyder, who looked over at Willow and Oz, added, "And you… Are we having a chair shortage?"

"I didn't read anything about…" Willow began, but then realized what he meant and scooted over to the chair that barely fit at the table. "Oh, I get it."

"These public displays of affection are not acceptable in my school. This isn't an orgy. It's a classroom."

"Yeah, where they teach lunch."

He glared at Buffy and remarked, "Just give me a reason to kick you out, Summers. Just give me a reason." He was about to walk away when he noticed Gage sitting next to Libby. "And Petronzi, I hope this new _group_ of yours is merely a phase. Wouldn't want to get caught up with the likes of these two."

Libby's eyes shot open as the water suddenly erupted from the bottle. Snyder took a step back but said nothing and continued on his way after one more stink eye. They remained silent for a moment, until Cordelia said, "How about because you're a tiny, impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu?"

"Sums it up," replied Buffy.

"Perfectly." Libby added.

"Doesn't it though?"

They all laughed, and it felt natural again. "You wanna come by my house tonight and study too?" Willow asked.

"Maybe. We do have to patrol."

"Again? Do you really expect him to turn up tonight?"

"No, I don't expect him to. But that's usually when he does."

"Especially when he's not trying to catch Buffy off guard. He knows he can't as long as she has me," responded Libby. "It's me he's trying to surprise."

* * *

Drusilla descended the stairs to meet her lover waiting in his wheelchair on the stone floor below. Without looking up from the newspaper, Spike asked, "Nice walk, pet?"

"I met an old man. Didn't like him. He got stuck in my teeth." She licked her fingers at the memory as the shadows danced about her mind to the moon's song that played inside her head. "But then the moon started whispering to me… all sorts of dreadful things."

Angelus walked up behind Spike to ask her, "What did it say?"

"Oh, look who's awake!" Spike sarcastically said, only to get a smack on the head by the older vampire.

"What did the moon tell you?" Angeles walked around Drusilla, his voice raking over her pale skin. "Did you have a vision? Is something coming?"

"Oh yeah," she purred as her voice lowered to a whisper. "Something terrible. Pss, pss, pss, pss, pss, pss."

"Where?"

"At the museum. A tomb… with a surprise inside."

Angeles brought a hand up to the side of her face as he stared mesmerized. "You can see all that in your head?"

"No, you ninny. She read it in the morning." Spike mockingly corrected as he handed it to his arrogant grandsire.

Angeles grabbed it from him and read the headline as Dru looked at it over his shoulder. "Oh my."

"That's what's been whispering to me. Shh!" Drusilla put a finger to her lips as the unseen air began to weigh her down.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, though. Soon it'll stop. Soon it'll scream."

Dru tried to smile, but the invisible pressure around her was becoming too much. It crushed her between its jaws, trying to devour her whole, as she fell to the ground. Spike called out to her as he wheeled over and Angeles knelt over her. She couldn't see them. They were fading in the moonlight, voices swallowed by the void. Dru reached out to claw at them, but all she felt were the white flames falling like the dying stars in the sky and suddenly all she could taste was ash.

Her body trembled as she whimpered in fear, all alone in the bright dark, when she saw something step out of the veil and crawled backwards as fast as she could until her back was pressed to the stone. The Protector strode through the crystal flames, whirling the dust of the fallen around them like a cyclone, and came to loom over her. Dru bared her teeth at the sight of a smile more gleeful and crueler than her own.

"The moon may whisper to you as you dance in the dark, but I am _light_. Stars and suns in galaxies only _I_ know." Libby turned her head to glance at Angeles and Spike, crushing their hearts beneath her hands as Drusilla shrieked in pain. "I will bring it all down, cleanse it in my fire, and leave you to scream in the ashes."

"Dru!" Spike yelled as Angeles shook her out of her vision.

She frantically looked about and crawled across the ground for any signs of the Protector. "Where is she?" Drusilla whined. "I can feel her!"

"Who, love?" Spike asked as he tried to anchor her.

"There's no one here," said Angeles. "What did you see?"

Drusilla stopped and turned to both of them, stretching out a shaking hand. "We didn't snuff it out. She still burns with power." Her eyes widened at her dark little boys as she whispered, "She knows. She'll seek to stop us once and for all."

"The Protector." Spike glowered.

Angeles smiled wickedly as he snarled, "Not if we stop her first."

* * *

Buffy worked on the equation, but nothing about it was lining up. She slammed her pencil down and grumbled, "Waah! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure, it does. See…" Willow said as she went over Buffy's attempt and discovered that her friend was right. "Oh, no, this doesn't make sense."

"It's senseless!"

"It is, but at least you know that, so you're learning."

"Yay me! It doesn't matter anyway. I mean when in the real world am I ever gonna need chemistry or history or the… English language."

Libby glanced up from her desk and replied, "A lot. At least with the last one."

Buffy stuck her tongue out as Willow said, "Ok, I see your problem."

"I'm a moron?"

"Will you stop that? You're not stupid." Willow's voice rose with her newfound and natural teacher authority. "You've just had a lot on your mind. You can learn this easily, but if you're just gonna give up, then don't waste my time."

Buffy was taken aback for a moment and then smiled. "Wow, you really _are_ a good teacher."

"Ok, look at this," Willow brought them back on track. "A covalent bond, which means these two atoms are linked by –"

Libby looked up from her own study material as Buffy's pencil fell in the crevasse of the desk and file cabinet. Her eyes were wide, knowing what was hidden and forgotten in the darkened space, and felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Oh! Hold that thought." Buffy leaned down and grabbed the pencil. "Ok, I'm learn girl."

Libby rigidly leaned back in her chair, thick hair falling on the sides of her face as though it could shield her from the discovery. She bent her feet into an arch so severe that her knees hit the underside of the desk and crossed her arms over her ribs. Neither Willow nor Buffy noticed.

"Déjà vu."

"Really?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. I have this perfect memory of the pencil and…" Buffy let go and it rolled back down the side of the desk. She reached down and this time, pulled the yellow floppy disc up to the surface with the pencil. "Oh hey, you dropped this."

"It's not mine," answered Willow as she examined it. "It might be something of Miss Calendar's."

As Willow inserted it into the computer, Buffy said, "This feels kinda morbid."

"I've gone through most of her files already."

"Does that make it less morbid or you _really_ morbid?"

Willow scoffed at her friend's comment and replied, "I had to. To teach her class."

"Relax, Will. I was making with the funny." Buffy glanced at Libby and suddenly grew concerned. "Libby, you ok? Is something wrong?"

When Libby didn't answer, she got up from her seat and crouched next to her sister to see all the bars of the chair were twisting in on themselves. "You're ok. I'm right here," Buffy tried to soothe. "What do you need?"

"Buffy…" Willow's voice gasped from the computer.

"Willow, something's wrong." Buffy said worriedly. "Her body temp's up and she's not responding to me and –"

"I think I know why."

The Slayer turned to her and demanded, "What's going on?"

Willow took a deep breath before softly saying, "It's the restoration spell. That's what's on the disc. Miss Calendar figured it out."

"Restoration?" Buffy breathed as she held onto Libby's hands. "Restoration… Oh my god…"

Libby's eyes darted over to her now and recoiled from her touch to throw all of her materials into her bag. "It's time," she whimpered.

"For what?"

"The finale."

* * *

"What are you saying?" Giles asked as he stared at Buffy.

She handed the printed sheet to her Watcher and replied, "The curse. This is it."

"Looks like Miss Calendar was trying to replicate the original curse," explained Willow as Giles took the paper. "To restore Angel's soul again."

"She said it couldn't be done."

"Well, she tried anyway," Buffy softly replied. "It looks like it might've worked."

"So he killed her before she could tell anyone about it." Xander angrily piped up from the table. "What a prince, huh?"

Cordelia took a breath from her seat next to him and asked, "This is good, right? I mean, we can curse him again."

Libby pulled her legs into her chest and clasped her hands together so she wouldn't start telekinetically messing up the library. Instead she slowly rocked her heels on the top step and tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Well, erm, yes, this…certainly points the way," replied Giles, eyes continuously flitting to Libby as he spoke. "But the ritual itself requires a greater knowledge of the black arts than I-I can claim."

Willow stepped forward and nervously offered, "Well, I've been going through her files and researching the black arts for fun – or educational fun – and I may be able to work this."

"Willow, channeling such potent magics through yourself, it could open a door you may not be able to close."

"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger, Will." Buffy said as she paced by the library doors.

"And I don't want danger. Big "no" to danger, but I may be the best person to do this."

"Hi!" Xander called out as he got up from the table and walked over to the stairs. "For those of you who've just tuned in, everyone here is a crazy person! So this spell might restore Angel's humanity?" Xander briefly looked at Libby, burying her face in her knees as her curly hair fell into her eyes, and yelled, "Well, here's an interesting angle: Who the hell cares?"

"I care," Buffy answered, voice meek compared to his.

"Is that right?" Xander seethed.

Giles put himself between Xander and Buffy, still glancing at Libby with great concern, and said, "Let's not lose our perspective here, Xander."

"I'm Perspective Guy. Angel's a killer. A _monster_."

"It's not that simple," Buffy said, still pacing as her thoughts spun out of control.

"What?" Xander started to yell again. "All is forgiven? After _everything_ he's done! I can't believe you!"

"Xander has a point," defended Cordelia as she got up to stand with him. "I mean, look at Libby. Look at what a mere conversation about him has reduced her to. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's tearing her own insides apart, so she won't do it to the stuff around her."

Libby perked up her head at hearing Cordy go to bat for her and suddenly felt herself relax. She brushed her hair from her face and eased her legs back down to a lower step as everyone watched her with so much pity and grief in their eyes that Libby wished she could telekinetically remove it. All except for Xander. There was no pity in his eyes. Only the desire for revenge.

"Which is exactly my point," he declared. "Angel needs to die!"

"Curing Angel seems to have been Jenny's last wish," Giles debated, sorrow dripping from his words. "As a means to punish Angel for what he's done. Force him to feel the guilt and regret of what he did. Force him to live with the pain."

"You know who's already living with the pain? Libby! And your vote is to let Angel get away with it?"

"Don't you dare!" Giles shouted as he angrily lunged for Xander.

Willow tried to come between them, but it was Buffy who pushed them apart as she screamed, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Libby straightened and caught Buffy's eyes. They were torn, lost, pained beyond measure. She loved her Protector, her sister, her best friend. She would do anything to do right by her, only in this… she had no idea what was right. Libby sighed, relaxing her shoulders again, and Buffy walked over to her. She climbed the stairs and sat with Libby.

"What should I do?" She cried, pleading for insight.

" _Should?_ I can't tell you that," whispered Libby.

"Yes, you can. No matter what it is. You can tell me."

Libby shook her head. "It's your call."

"Libby, you're the one he… _hurt_ the most." Buffy said, her voice stronger now. "Your say in this is the only one that matters."

"He's _your_ vampire, Buffy. It'll always be your call."

The Slayer blinked back tears and rubbed her forehead. "It's on me. All of it," cried Buffy as the all-consuming pain for the ones she loved poured out of her. "What happened to Angel wasn't his fault, it –"

"Yeah, but what happened to Libby is." Everyone stared at Xander's infuriated growl as he glared at Buffy. "Torture, poison, _rape_. For weeks! Making Miss Calendar's slow death seem like mercy. And it's _not_ _his_ _fault_? You _don't_ _know_ what to do?" His glare darkened as he lowered his voice even more to say, "Paint it any way you want. But the way I see it is that you want to forget all about Libby's traumatic suffering and Miss Calendar's murder so you can get your boyfriend back."

Buffy's white-hot tears spilled down her cheeks. No one said a word, though Willow's own glare spoke volumes. Libby stared at Xander, a ghost of a smile on her lips, but she said nothing. Instead, she took Buffy's trembling hand and walked down the stairs with her. They left the library and the school without a word between them.

* * *

They walked for hours. Silent. Across every cemetery plot in Sunnyvale until the sun went down. Every thought was considered in their minds: from the most selfish to the most vengeful to the most sacrificing. But none were shared. Not until they turned onto Buffy's street.

"I can't tell you what you should do because I want to kill him," Libby said quietly, staring straight ahead. "What he did to me… it feels like it's gonna haunt me forever, Buffy." She pulled at her baggy long sleeves as she felt her sister's eyes staring at her. "Sometimes, out of nowhere, it's like I'm sent back. I'm trapped and bleeding and scared… Other times, when I'm asleep, I relive it over and over again trying to escape but no matter what I do… I can't."

Libby took a deep breath and shared, "I'm honestly terrified that no amount of therapy is going to help because right now… the _only_ thing that gets me through is that I'm going to kill him." They stopped in front of Buffy house as she finished, "So I can't tell you what you should do. Only what I'm feeling."

Buffy nodded as she wiped away tears before they fell from her eyes again. "You know what I'm feeling?" At Libby's anxious shake of her head, Buffy said, "That I'd do anything for you."

"But you want him back, Buffy," Libby whispered. "I know you do."

"What I want doesn't matter," Buffy's voice broke as she hugged her sister. "What you _need_ is more important."

"So we need a plan."

* * *

Buffy walked through the park and heard rustling in the trees. She frowned, unable to sense Libby, which made sense as they parted ways to change and gather their things before meeting back at the library to share the plan. So who was stalking her?

The Slayer readied herself as the second snuck up behind her. Buffy was able to stop her fist from pounding into Kendra's face and sighed, "You know, polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you."

"Just wanted to test your reflexes."

"How about testing my face-punching? 'Cause I think you'll find it's improved."

Kendra smirked and replied, "I was on my way to your house, saw you walkin, couldn't help meself."

Buffy smiled and replied, "Which begs the question, and don't think that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here." Kendra opened her mouth to answer, but Buffy did it for her. "Wait, no, let me guess. Your Watcher informed you that a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale."

"That's about it."

"Great. And I have a feeling who knows exactly what this dark power is."

* * *

Angeles and Drusilla walked up to where Spike sat, staring at the tomb they just stole. Unimpressed, he spat, "It's a big rock. I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big."

"Spike, boy, you never did learn your history."

"Let's have a lesson, then."

Angeles stepped forward, eyes scanning over the carvings on the stone as he said, "Acathla the demon came forth to swallow the world. He was killed by a virtuous knight who pierced the demon's heart before he could draw breath and perform the act. Acathla turned to stone, as demons sometimes do, and was buried where neither man nor demon would want to look." He touched the cold tomb, feeling the power inside, before turning away and finished, "Unless of course they're puttin' up low-rent housing. Boys."

The vampires pried open the door to reveal the demon. After it fell to the ground, Dru brought her hands up to her temples and cooed, "He fills my head! I can't hear anything else."

"Let me guess," Spike sarcastically mused. "Someone pulls out the sword…"

"Someone worthy," confirmed Angel.

"The demon wakes up and wackiness ensues."

Drusilla stared at the demon and echoed, "He will swallow the world."

"And every creature living on this planet will go to Hell…" Angeles turned to face his sired and evilly grinned. "My friends… We're about to make history… end."

* * *

Libby sat quietly in the passenger seat as Giles drove them back to the library. He kept looking over at her, searching for the right words to ask her how she was doing, but came up with either pitying or patronizing comments.

Taking a breath, Giles said, "I hope you know that when I was arguing with Xander, to restore Angel's soul, I wasn't trying to-to… I-I would never minimize…" Giles sighed, gripping the steering wheel, and decided to let his instincts guide him. "I want Angel to suffer for what he did you to. For killing Jenny. For all the pain he's caused. And he can't suffer if he's dead. But if he has his soul then, perhaps he-he could. All I want is retribution for you, Libby. You and… Jenny."

Libby glanced over at him and softly said, "I know."

"Good, good, because I would loathe to cause you any more pain."

She slightly smiled at her Watcher and replied, "That's why I love you."

Giles glanced at her then, astonishment filling his eyes, and he stuttered, "Well, I-I – erm – I'm rather quite, uh, _fond_ of y– erm–"

"Giles."

He was caught in her gaze again, bright with slight impatience, and smiled at the young Protector he saw as a daughter. "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

"I've been on the phone with the museum," Giles informed as he walked back out into the library. "The artifact Libby spoke of is missing and the curator has been murdered. Vampires."

"You're sure this was the tomb of Alfalfa?" Buffy asked.

" _Acathla,_ " corrected Giles. "And, yes, the information provided by Kendra's Watcher paired with Libby's knowledge seems conclusive."

"Ok, somebody explain the whole, "he will suck the world into Hell" thing," asked Willow nervously as she walked up to the table everyone was gathered around. "Because that's the part I'm not loving."

Giles put his glasses back on and responded, "Well, this demon universe exists in a dimension separate from our own. With one breath, Acathla will create a vortex, a kind of – erm – whirlpool that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension… where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and eternal torment."

"The literal sucked into Hell," said Libby.

"Neat," Buffy tried and failed to lighten the mood, so she turned to Willow and said, "Willow, I need you to try the curse."

"I tend to side with your friend on this one," Kendra interjected. "Angel should be eliminated."

"Oh, I'll fight him. I'll kill him just so my sister can sleep at night," Buffy replied strongly. "But if I don't get there in time or if I lose, then Willow might be our only hope."

Willow's eyes boggled as she panicked, "I don't wanna be our only hope. I crumble under pressure. Let's have another hope."

"We have," Kendra reassured as she pulled a sword from her duffle. "Blessed by the knight who first slew the demon. If all else fails, _this_ might stop it… I tink."

Giles walked over and ogled, "Ooh, may I?" He took it from her in gratitude and examined it. "Well, let's hope all else doesn't fail. How close are you to figuring out the ritual of the curse?"

"I need about a day. And…" Willow walked over to glance at the printed information. "An orb of Thesulah, whatever that is."

"A spirit vault for rituals of the undead," Giles answered as he handed the sword back to Kendra. "I've got one. I've been using it as a paperweight."

Libby almost found herself giggling when Giles went to fetch it as Willow told her and Buffy, "This means I can't help you study for tomorrow's final."

"Ah, I'll wing it. And Libby's already prepped. Of course if we go to Hell by then, I won't have to take 'em." Buffy eyes darkened as an even worse thought came to mind. "Or I'll be taking them forever."

"Angel must also perform a ritual before he can remove the sword and awaken Acathla," Giles said as he handed the orb to Willow.

"It won't work," Libby spoke up, bringing all eyes to her. "Angel's ritual. He'll get all, but one part right, which will force him to come after us for answers."

Buffy sat down next to her and asked, "By us you mean…"

"In the show, it was Giles, but after everything… it might be me."

"It won't be you," Giles swore.

Libby tried to smile as she continued, "Tomorrow, he's gonna send a message to draw Buffy away from us and then send his minions to attack everyone in the library. All to kidnap me or Giles, or maybe both of us now. And it works."

"In the show, maybe. But it won't now," Buffy exclaimed. "What do we need to do?"

"Convince Angel that his plan is working while we muck it up here."

"How are we to… "muck it up," as you say?" Kendra inquired with an eyebrow raised.

Libby looked at all of them and said, "For starters, I think we should start off with a different ritual. One they'd expect even less than restoration."

* * *

Spike paced alone in a room cloaked in shadow. All he could think of was the vision Drusilla had, about the Protector raining destruction down upon them, how it reduced his Drusilla to a quivering ball of fear on the ground. She recovered well enough, with Angel's promises of blood and death, but Spike knew better. He could feel it – the agonizing tug on his dead heart when the Protector was tearing it from his chest – and knew it wasn't over. They made a deal, he and the Protector, and proving to her that it still stands – that he was still of use to her – _that_ was the only way to save himself and his beloved from the vision.

"Spike?" He heard Dru call out to him. He quickly sat back down right before she peeked inside and said, "Spike, my sweet, the fun's about to begin."

Spike followed her out and parked on the opposite side of the isle. Two of the lackeys dragged a human between them, hands bound behind him, sniffling in fear like an animal. Angeles emerged from the shadows and recited, "I will drink. The blood will wash in me, over me, and I will be cleansed. I will be worthy to free Acathla. Bear witness… as I ascend…" Angeles' face changed into its vampiric form and he growled, "As I become."

He lifted the man to his feet and ripped into his neck with a roar, staining his hand with the blood as the body fell. "Everything that I am… everything that I have done… has led me here." Angeles stepped closer to the sword as he stared at the demon trapped in stone. "I have strayed. I have been lost. But Acathla redeems me. With this act... we will be free."

Angeles grabbed hold of the hilt and the sword shone out with a blinding power, but no matter how hard the soulless vampire pulled, he could not free the sword. Suddenly, all the power refocused itself and propelled outward, knocking Angeles into the ground and disappearing back into the stone.

"Someone wasn't worthy," Spike sing-songed with a grin.

"Dammit!" Angeles shouted.

Drusilla whined, the whispers swirling inside her head as she shook her hands and wailed, "This is so…disappointing!"

"There must be something I missed. The incantations, the blood! I don't know!"

Spike had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing aloud as Dru asked, "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do in a time of trouble," answered Angeles. "Turn to the one that got away. We'll have our Armageddon, I swear!" He picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall.

"And what makes you think you'll be able to kidnap her again?" Spike challenged. "Something tells me the third time _won't_ be the charm."

"Don't worry, Spike," Angeles snarled. "I'll have that covered."

* * *

Buffy kept glancing over at Libby as they took their final. She seemed to be doing well. No telekinetic episodes, just flipping through the test and bubbling in her answers. Libby didn't take her eyes off it once. Not until the shrouded vampire entered the room. The Protector's eyes instantly shot up as it made its way to Buffy's desk.

"Tonight, sundown, at the graveyard." She said, getting little to no reaction from the Slayer. "You will come to him. You will come to him or more will die!" The vampire removed her shroud, forcing the teacher back, as she declared, "Tonight! His hour is at hand!"

She caught fire and everyone started screaming, running for the door. Xander and Cordelia backed away in shock as Willow sprang up, but Libby and Buffy remained seated as they watched her burn. It took seconds for her to explode into dust.

It was then that the Protector got up and handed her final to the teacher. She took it absently, terrified and at a loss for what just happened, and Libby never met her eyes. It didn't matter. She looked to her Slayer and nodded.

They left the classroom together, with Willow, Xander, and Cordelia following, and headed to the library. Where Giles and Kendra were waiting with everything set up. As the gang was calming down, Buffy and Libby spoke with Giles on the second floor.

"She said more would die. It's all starting. I have to go!"

"Then I should go wit you."

"No, that's not the plan," Buffy told Kendra as she walked back down the stairs. "You need to be here when the rest of the vampires attack. Protect Libby and Giles as they do the spell." She looked to her red headed friend and asked, "How long do you need?"

"Half an hour, once we're all set up."

Buffy nodded and turned to Libby. "You sure about all this?"

"If you meet Angel, hold him off from joining in on the attack here, then he should be convinced that his plan is working."

"And if the spell succeeds, you'll…" Giles stated from above as he tossed a book down to Xander. "You'll know."

"Ok, good. So we're all clear on the plan?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, we got it," answered Xander. "Be careful."

"I will."

"Here!" Kendra called out to meet her and handed her a unique stake. "In case the spell does not succeed… this is my lucky stake. I've killed many vampires with it. I call it, Mr Pointy."

Buffy frowned as she asked, "You named your stake?

"Yes," replied Kendra, a bit embarrassed.

"Remind me to get you a stuffed animal," Buffy smiled at her and took the stake. "Thanks."

"Watch your back."

"As long as you watch Libby's."

Kendra nodded and promised, "Of course."

Buffy glanced back one more time to see Libby staring back at her. They smiled and parted ways.

* * *

Buffy walked into the cemetery, right around where Libby first arrived, and saw Angel come out of the shadows. _Good start,_ she thought.

"Hello, lover," he greeted. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"After your immolation-o-gram? Come on, I had to show." She cocked her head to the side and goaded him, "Shouldn't you be out destroying the world right now? Pulling a sword out of Al Franken or whatever his name is?"

"There's time enough. I wanted to say goodbye first. You are the one of the two things in this dimension I will miss."

The Slayer narrowed her eyes on the vampire, knowing he meant her Protector as well, and hissed, "This is a beautiful moment we're having. Can we please fight?"

"I didn't come here to fight."

"No?" Buffy asked, not believing a word.

"Gosh, I was hoping we could get back together. Since it didn't work out with me and your sister. What d'you think? Do we have a shot?" Angel sneered and said, "All right. We'll fight."

* * *

The library table was covered with the bones of a raven and agate, fluorite, and tiger eye stones spread out among three candles inside a circle of sand. In the center of it all, was a Triskelion drawn in Libby's blood. She sat in front of it, back to the railing where Xander watched closely, stake in hand, and tried to slow her breathing. Willow and Cordelia walked around her in opposite directions, burning sage, while Giles was ready with the incantation. Kendra watched from the library doors, ready for whatever busted through.

"What is this supposed to do again?" Gage whispered as he walked up to Xander, after checking the back entrance. Again.

Xander kept his eyes on Libby and answered, "Enhance her powers."

"Bíodh a hintinn soiléir agus léiríonn a spiorad a cuspóir," Giles began, and Libby closed her eyes as she faced her palms upward in meditation. "Lig dá croí buille láidir agus beidh sí dírithe. Lig dá cumhacht éirí as agus eascraíonn as."

"So it's a ritual for Protectors? To make them stronger?" Gage tried to understand, his voice so low is was barely audible to even Xander.

"No, it's not for Protectors," Xander answered in the same tone. "It's some ancient ritual the Druids used to get in touch with their powers through nature, making them stronger, or something. According to Giles it was the best he could find to amp Libby up, 'cause unfortunately, there really isn't anything on Protectors."

"Is é a corp an soitheach, is í a bunúsach an t-arm."

Libby breathed in the smoke as Willow and Cordelia echoed Giles. "Let her mind be clear and her spirit reflect her purpose. Let her heart beat strong and her will be focused.

Let her power swell and emanate from within. Her body is the vessel, her essence is the weapon."

"Is é a corp an soitheach, is í a bunúsach an t-arm." Giles repeated.

"Her body is the vessel; her essence is the weapon."

Libby could feel her natural power build inside of her. It was filling her up from the inside and with every word she could feel it become ready to flow out of her freely and powerfully. This was going to work. It had to.

Giles, Willow, and Cordelia finished the incantation for the second time when Xander suddenly shouted out from the balcony. A vampire held him down over the railing as though trying to snap him in half. Gage went to tackling him, but another vampire quickly put him into a headlock from behind. They both struggled to keep from getting bitten as three more burst through the front and attacked Kendra.

"Get out! Go!" Giles ordered the girls.

Willow and Cordy ran for the office door, but another vampire came crashing through. The Watcher grabbed an axe from the weapons closet and swung it at the demon, giving the girls opportunity to run up the stairs to escape through the back.

Libby remained on the table, legs crossed and arms up. She could hear them shouting as they fought back, the roar of the vampires' hunger, but she didn't move. The ritual wasn't complete. More meditation was required as the words sunk in to command her power.

"No!" Giles yelled as the vampire lunged for Libby. He swung the axe with the truest aim and cut his head clean off. Libby heard the explosion of dust as Giles panted to her, "Libby, you must go! There's no more time!"

She heard the bookcase begin to crash and Willow's scream. Libby's eyes shot open and her arm reached back, catching it before it fell on Willow and knocking it the other way so it crushed the vampire who meant to harm her. Xander and Gage jumped out of the way and before the vampire could try to free itself, Xander staked it through the open shelf. Which still left one vampire above to fight.

It fought with Gage, getting as many blows at it gave, until it grabbed his fist and twisted Gage's arm so severely and threw him into another bookcase. The impact forced out a painful shout, fracturing his wrist and dislocating his shoulder. Xander ran up to stop the vampire from finishing Gage off but got in the monster's claws.

Libby held out her arms to shield from all the other vampires from entering the library. Two more were trying to break in through the back, one more from the office, and three more from the front. She held them back as they clawed and pounded against the invisible force. Then Xander screamed. Libby's focus immediately went to him and thrust her hand at the vampire, turning him to dust.

This weakened her hold on the one being held in the office. It bolted out and Giles met it with full force. Libby tried to gain her control back, but her energy was depleting while the vampires weren't. It was supposed to be one wave, one powerful wave of her telekinetic energy to kill all vampires in their immediate radius and knock the rest of them out. Now she was holding on to the extra power with all she had to save her friends.

Kendra continued to fight off her three vampires; staking one and then another. Giles' axe was grabbed by his vampire and in one jolt, the metal handle slammed into his face and knocked him out cold.

"Giles!" Libby screamed as blood began to pour from his broken nose.

Kendra slew her last vampire and threw the one who attacked Giles through the window. She turned to the Protector and called, "There's too many! I can't take them all meself! Can you do this?"

Libby kept her extended hands steady as the last five vampires were doing everything to push their way in. But that wasn't all of them. There was one more still to come.

* * *

Buffy punched Angel in the face a few more times before he grabbed her wrists and tossed her backwards like she was a corpse full of rotted blood.

"Jeez, is it just me or is your heart not in this? Maybe I'll just go home, destroy the world –"

Buffy pulled out the stake gifted to her by Kendra and said, "I think Mr. Pointy will have something to say about that." Angel leered at her, which fanned the fires of her rage. "Come on, let's finish this. You and me!"

"You never learn, do you?" Angel laughed. "This wasn't about you. This was never about you."

"What?" Buffy hissed as she brought the stake down on his chest, ripping his shirt as he jumped back. "You mean the ambush on the library? So you can take Libby again?"

Angel blocked her attacks and replied in a growl, "Our sweet, Libby. She does know all, doesn't she?" He sneered and struck her down, circling her as he said, "Unless it actually concerns her."

"What did you do?" Buffy whispered in horror.

"You remember that I'm the biggest, baddest vampire in history, right? What do you think that means when it comes to lackeys? Does Libby know how many I have? How many I can send?" Angeles snickered as Buffy's hand began to shake. "I scare the vampires _way_ more than you and your broken Protector, Buff. So I sent them all. Waves of five or six at a time, but they'll get her. Bring her back to me. And kill all your friends as they do."

Buffy dashed for the road, sprinting as fast as she could to get back to the library.

* * *

There was a dozen at each entrance now and Libby was having a harder time at keeping them out. Kendra fought the last vampire on their side of the shield and dusted him, as Willow did her best to tend to Giles on the floor.

"Now would be a _great_ time to do that energy wave thing!" Cordelia shrieked as the vampires kept lunging at the entrances.

"The ritual wasn't finished!" Willow explained as the fear of impending death snuck into her voice. "She didn't have enough time to –"

Libby screamed and instinctively held her head as shrill whispers pierced her mind. In that moment, all the vampires bolted inside and surrounded them. They snapped their fangs in vicious laughter as the gang tried to fight back, but it was no use. Drusilla strode in, eyes fixed on the Protector, and clawed at the air.

"Do you hear the moon?" Drusilla hissed. "It doesn't like your light."

Kendra leapt out from the throng of demons and punched Drusilla, breaking the hold she had over Libby. Gage and Xander went to catch her before she fell, as Willow tried to shield Giles from the vampires waiting for the command to attack. They all watched as Kendra fought the infamously insane vampire, surprised at her fighting skills. Dru was lithe and clever, and all it took was one move to stop Kendra.

She grabbed the Slayer's neck and held her gaze. "Look at me, dearie." Drusilla brought her painted talon's up to focus Kendra's eyes, leading them to her own. "Be… in my eyes. Be in me."

Kendra was lost, drowning in Drusilla's darkness. The vampiress smiled as she made them sway and brought her hand up to slash against the Slayer's throat.

"No!" Libby shrieked as she plunged her hand outward and sent Drusilla flying through the library doors.

All the other vampires went to descend upon them, but Libby swung her arms out and around to hurl them back against the walls. Kendra slipped to the floor, her mind still in a painful haze, her strength waning from Drusilla's psychic control.

The vampiress grappled her way back onto her heeled feet, snarling at the Protector. They stared at each other in fury. Dru narrowed her eyes and ordered, "Bring me my, dolly."

Libby conjured all remnants of the spell still left inside of her and forced out all the power she had with a battle cry that held all her fear, pain, and anger. The telekinetic wave was so powerful that it sent everyone back hard enough to knock them out. Drusilla covered herself as best she could, but the vampires in the library were destroyed from the inside out – all combusting one by one, covering the floor in dust. Light exploded all over the school and the sparks illuminated Libby as they sprinkled around her. Dru screamed at the sight, as the wave pressed down on her, but there was nothing she could do. The Protector forced it out as far as she could and felt it subdue every vampire that surrounded the school.

It would have to be enough. Libby lost all control as her power fleeted away and she collapsed on the table, blood dripping from her nose and ears. Everyone around her was unconscious… save for Drusilla.

She clawed her way across the floor and grabbed at the doors to help lift herself up. It felt as though the ocean had pulled her down into its depths – drowned her mind and crushed her bones. Dru only had strength enough to walk, so she made her way to the Protector. Weakened or not, she would drag the dolly back to the mansion.

As she neared the table, Giles hoisted himself up and blocked her path. They leered at each other, beaten and weak and no less angry. Giles took a breath and demanded, "You're not taking her. I won't allow it."

"Such a mean, old daddy. Keeping me from my dolly," Drusilla whined. "A girl needs her dolly."

"You and I both know neither of us has the strength for another fight."

Drusilla growled, but Giles took a step forward and said, "Unless you want to die tonight? I'm sure we have enough fight left to kill each other, but then you don't get the Protector." At Drusilla's curious and confused blink, he continued, "Take me instead and leave the girl be."

Drusilla leaned her head back and laughed as her vampiric face emerged and struck her sharpened nails at his throat.

* * *

Buffy burst into the school and ran down the hall to the library. She barely noticed all the vampires fleeing in the other direction to escape into the night. Her feet flew across the floor until she flung the library doors open. Kendra was on the ground by the counter and her friends lined the balcony wall curved around the table. Libby was slumped over on top, not moving. Buffy could see the rest of them breathing – thankfully – but not her Protector. She hurried over and carefully held her face in her hands. She wasn't cold and the bleeding had stopped. Libby was alive. The Slayer let out a relieved sigh as the terrified tears fell. She lifted the Protector into her arms and cradled her.

If only for a moment.

"Freeze!"

Buffy's head spun around and all she could see was the gun pointed directly at her.

* * *

_Bottom line is, even if you see 'em comin' you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we? Helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come, you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are._


End file.
